Firangi
by Maddie-san
Summary: With war on the horizon, two Inu tribes choose to unite against their common foe. When unbreakable traditions unite two wild, untamable souls in an arranged marriage, the two must learn to understand each other even as their world threatens to fall apart.
1. Winik

A/N: I blame this plunnie on r0o. She did that "tribe" piece and it inspired me. I asked her if I could write this and she said yes and now here we are! Thank you to those who patiently listened to me whine about it!

All the traditions you found in here are either an exact one that exist/existed, or a little twist on an existing one. Nothing is pulled out of nowhere.

Firangi: means not of the same color.

Winik: means man.

Thank you Luna for beta-reading!

**Firangi**

**Chapter 1: Winik**

The bright rays of the sun were warming the burning red ground and there was not a cloud in the shiny blue sky. An overbearing heat cast itself upon the land and brought thirst and exhaustion to anyone who roamed outside. The trees were tall, their leaves green and their trunks thick while the sound of the river unleashing its rage upon the rocks created background music.

Footsteps were heard in the middle of the forest with branches crackling under their weight. Except for the steps and the leaves being blown around by the wind, everywhere else there was pure silence. Swift, muscular bodies traveled a great distance at rapid speed with nobody giving away their positions. A few more seconds went by before they all came to a halt.

Two fingers were pointed to the left, they all nodded and then resumed their hunt. They all went by in a flash and felt their prize growing closer. Past those trees, past that trail, was a herd of deer. For many summers now the animals group there which made it easy for them to provide food for their tribe. Once they were close enough, they prepared to initiate their attack.

One went forward, leading the way. He had long silver hair wrapped into a ponytail, which swayed with his every movement. Two jagged blue stripes were decorating his face, one on each side, while his piercing amber eyes were searching the horizon. Leather was wrapped around his ankles, protecting them from the branches. He wore nothing to cover his body but a thick white fur pelt around his waist, which did nothing to hide the blue stripes going from his hips to under his armpits. His entire back was covered in black ink that formed the shape of a giant dog.

Once he finally came to a stop, he slowly parted the leaves blocking his view to reveal…

_Death_.

In the fresh grass, where live deer should have standing, were carcasses and blood stains covering the whole area. _Someone_ had come before them and stolen their meal. The man tilted his head to the side and his eyes became cold while he frowned upon the scene. It was _them_, the Neko. He tightened his grip around his lance before snapping his head in direction of his people.

"We head back."

A few of them appeared to be surprise, but they listened and headed back nonetheless. This time, they were not quiet when they began walking. Everyone kept a certain speed and remained behind their Chief, except for one. Unlike the Chief, his long silver hair was cascading down his shoulders and reaching the middle of his back. Bangs were covering his amber eyes while each of his cheeks were decorated with two pointy magenta stripes.

The purple beads of his multilayer necklace clanged together while his speed picked up. A piece of leather went around his waist and was holding in place two flaps of light brown furs; one at the front, one at the back. His left wrist was covered in dots, which formed the shape of a moon. On certain places, the skin of his body was grazed as if to leave permanent markings.

"Did they do it?"

"Their wretched scent was all over."

The damn Neko had been destroying their territories and stealing what did not belong to them. The clan had moved closer to theirs winters ago, but until recently they had not stepped over the boundaries. Lately they had been stealing, _killing_, and stalking around their tribe. It was obvious something had to be done about them, but the Inuyoukai tribe was faced with a problem; their numbers were too small.

Neko stuck together, _all of them_, creating a large army of cats. Inuyoukai on the other hand had spread into different groups and tribes all over the region. It was helpful because they preferred smaller pack, but in this situation it was a nuisance.

"We cannot ignore this."

"I know," the Chief said, his face still twisted into a frown. "We will discuss it with the clan."

"But if we leave now –"

"Son. Enough. We will wait until our return to the tribe."

His son pressed his lips together, fairly aggravated before politely nodding. He allowed his Father to walk past him and then resumed moving forward again. He respected his Father; he was the Chief, but he did not enjoy this. The Neko had_ laughed_ at them by taking their meat, their animals - and they would walk away without doing anything, without even bringing food back for their tribe?

"What did you tell Father _this_ time?"

"It is none of your business, little brother."

A moderately younger male resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had the same silver hair, however it stopped before it reached his shoulders. His face was bare of any markings, but he did possess three rings under his left eye and one under his lip. His amber eyes had a light twinkling running through them as he stared at the back of his older brother's head. His clothes were slightly different from his brother, only including dirtied brown fur, which wrapped completely around his waist only to go between his legs to cover everything of his lower half but his legs and feet.

Since he was the first born son of the Chief, his brother acted serious, _too serious_, most of the time. "Sesshomaru," he said trying to taunt him.

Sesshomaru's annoyance increased, but he did not turn his head to glance at his little brother. "Inuyasha, would you cease talking?"

They might not be hunting anymore, but he preferred if they kept themselves silent. Now that he was aware of the Neko's disgusting boldness, he did not put it past them to be lurking around their tribe. Sesshomaru preferred to remain in alert in the off chance that they would have to protect themselves. Obviously it was not a thought someone who was foolish like his little brother could comprehend.

The sun was a little lower in the horizon by the time they made it back to their tribe. Eyes darted their way and noticed the lack of prey but none of them said anything. Instead, most of them bowed when the Chief arrived followed by his two sons.

"Inutaisho," a short silver haired man said when he reached his side.

"Empty the circle, Myoga, we have much to discuss."

A quick nod was offered before Myoga proceeded to send the clan away. Private matters had to be discussed and decisions had to be made. "Inuyasha, return to your bride as well."

His youngest son raised an eyebrow. "Father?"

Inutaisho silenced his son by raising a finger. "You are not part of this. Only your brother is."

A glare was thrown Sesshomaru's way, but Inuyasha contained his anger. Still, he remained where he stood until his father walked away. Inuyasha then took that opportunity to bring down his older brother.

"Some of us have the privilege of returning to our woman."

Sesshomaru glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, with a fire lightening up the orbs of his eyes. Yes, his little brother had taken a bride before he had. However, it was because whomever Inuyasha married did not matter. Sesshomaru would replace his father once he would pass away and become the next Chief; he had to find a strong female who would provide healthy heirs.

"Some of us did not wed the first whore that we met."

Inuyasha's glare deepened; no, his bride had not been a virgin. It was not much looked down upon and he did not mind. Kagura was beautiful and a perfect bride with long hair always held up in a bun with threads. She was also a wonderful female that would provide him with many pups. He loved her. Still, his brother's words angered him and caused Inuyasha to wrap his fingers around his weapon, ready to dash at Sesshomaru.

Before anything occurred, a firm voice came through. "Inuyasha."

Both brothers turned their heads to the left, only to quickly bow slightly. "Mother," they both said in unison.

Walking their way was a beautiful, older woman. Her long silver hair was braided and decorated with hundreds of beads, some blues and some red. Her neck displayed a necklace made of giant teeth and a few dry leaves. A scarf of pure white beads was all that covered her chest while leather and fur was wrapped around her lower body. Much like Inuyasha, her face was void of markings, but she did have a scar across her right cheek, which had round pebble-like objects parallel to it.

She extended her arm towards her youngest son and revealed swirls of ink on her inner arm. "Do as your father said."

Inuyasha did not throw another glance at his brother before obeying his Mother. His father was the Chief, but his Mother was to be held to the same kind of respect. Perhaps he even had more for her than his Father.

Sesshomaru did not dare to disrespect his mother Izayoi by glancing away and kept his glance. Izayoi was his second mother, as his first one had perished when he was nothing but a pup. If a bride died, the family had to provide a sister, or another relative to replace her. All children she would bear were considered children of the deceased woman. Thus, Izayoi was their mother by title but she was simply the vessel that carried Hatsu's children.

Izayoi walked closer to him until she was able to put a hand against his cheek. She ran her thumb over his markings. "It is difficult for him. You are the first born."

"I know, Mother."

Her smile was bright, but it hid a small darkness. When she had come into the title of Mother, Sesshomaru had been barely over three summers. She had been raising him for all these years and of course there was Inuyasha. Yet neither were her sons. She had carried one of them for what had seemed like forever, but he would always belong to Hatsu.

She longed for motherhood. A motherhood she would never obtain.

All she was able to do was provide them with the love their real mother could not and raise them to be strong males along with finding a good bride. Inuyasha had already gone off and done most of these tasks, but not Sesshomaru. He stood silent and alone with a sadness filling his eyes. She cried for him, and hoped he would find the happiness he deserved.

"Now, proceed. Do not make your father wait."

Sesshomaru nodded before pulling away from his mother's touch. He followed the orders from both of his parents and joined the four people that stood in the circle around the burning fire. He moved between his father and Totosai, an elder member of the tribe. Once he came to full stop, the members glanced away from him and focused their attention on the fire.

Totosai opened his hand and proceeded to throw dark auburn leaves into the fire which caused it to produce a dark grey, almost blueish smoke. Then, he mumbled a quick incantation before facing his Chief again. "You may begin," he addressed to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho raised his arms in the air, waiting a few seconds with his eyes closed prior to pressing the palms of his hands together. "Friends," he began, "it seems the Neko have began to invade our territories. They have stolen our brothers, they have eaten our animals and they are taking our lands."

He took a step forward. "We have respected the peace. We allowed them close to our tribe and we did not disturb them. They have done nothing but unleash death and suffering upon us. This problem can no longer be ignored. We will be cowards if we do not face them. They will destroy us."

"The Neko outnumber us," Bankotsu said with his green eyes glimmering.

His light silver hair was completely braided which left only his bangs free. There was a purple cross on his forehead along with symbols in the shape of circles covering the left side of his neck. "We cannot go against them or we will perish."

Inutaisho raised his hand. "I am aware of this. This is why we must have this discussion." He slowly turned his head to look at his son. "Sesshomaru. You can now speak your mind."

He had silenced his son earlier since he had not wanted to have a public discussion about the fate of their clan. Every member of the tribe would be informed of the decision, but he did not wish to create chaos by including everyone's opinion. All their concerns were important, but not all of them could hold the power. Unfortunately, his son had spoken out of line which meant he still had much to learn before he could become leader.

"We cannot attack them full force, but perhaps we could surprise them."

"Plan an attack?" inquired Shishinki while unsure if it was wise.

As he leaned forward a bit the beads covering half of his face jingled while he did so. Thick threads were keeping bright yellow beads attached together with one end attached to his left eyebrow and the other to his left earlobe. It dangled over his eye and cheek and stopped before covering his mouth. His pure red eyes shone while his short silver hair blew about his face by the wind.

Sesshomaru nodded before rapidly turning to point towards the forest. When he did so, his bangs shifted, revealing a dark blue moon on his forehead. "This is our land; we know it better than them. If we plan properly we could outsmart them."

Bankotsu shook his head. "It is too dangerous. Smartness means nothing if they can overpower us with their numbers."

Sesshomaru felt his anger rise within him. Why did they refuse to understand that strategy could free them from the Neko?

"We could increase our numbers," quietly pointed Totosai.

His words attracted everyone's attention. Heads were turned and eyes were focused on the oldest member of the tribe before he began speaking. His eyes were closed and he inhaled some of the blue smoke spreading from the fire as if it would help him speak his mind.

"We are not the only Inuyoukai tribe. There are four others that we know of. One of them could be reached by sun down if the trip was to begin when the sun rises."

Inutaisho offered a gesture of gratitude towards Totosai by touching his left shoulder with his hand and then slowly extending it towards him. "Yes, friend. If we could only double our numbers with another tribe our victory could be assured."

Shishinki along with Bankotsu seemed to agree since they nodded their heads and bent forward repeatedly. They were already much more powerful beings than the Neko; if they were more than they could not lose. They would strangle them, slice their heads and watch them roll. They would avenge their fallen brothers along with retrieving their lands.

"I, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Hiten shall depart at sunrise. We will meet with the tribe leader and discuss our troubles with them. Does such decision please us all?"

"Hai."

"Now," began Totosai as he reached for a pile of green powder on the floor. "We thank the Gods for their help." Once he finished speaking his sentence, he threw the powder upon the fire which immediately extinguished it.

They all pressed three fingers on the left side of their head and remaining in complete silence. Once the fire had completely died out and the tiny threads of smoke had ceased to spread, they opened their eyes. The members dissipated except for Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. The Chief walked near his son and putt a hand on the side of his arm.

"Be ready tomorrow. We will have to be vigilant."

"Yes, Father."

Inutaisho nodded and he slipped his hand away before heading in direction of his personal quarters where his wife awaited him. Meanwhile Sesshomaru stood there, unable to move. The wind had picked up and tangled his hair with the one earring he wore on his right ear. It was a long thread and on the end of it was a shiny light pink rock. His mother's. It was to be passed on to the one that would become his bride.

However, a bride was not a concern on his mind. What rather upset him was the way his father was treating him. Since he was next in line to be Chief, he should have been given more responsibilities and he should be consulted more. His Father did not even grace him with an answer to his plan and did not ask him personally if he thought joining with another tribe was a wise idea.

He clenched his hand into a fist; he did not enjoy the idea of having his Father doubt his abilities. He was respectful, stoic and most likely the strongest in his tribe. He should not be treated as if he was nothing more than a senseless pup. He felt his honor being tarnished each time his Father treated him like a commoner.

Sesshomaru could only hope that this trip would be his chance to prove himself.

-F-

It was still dark inside Sesshomaru's den and only a hint of light was attempting to lighten the place by shining against the drape that hung in front of the entrance. He had spent the entire night awake, lying, since he could not chase the thoughts from his mind. The heat of the night had caused his complete bare body to be covered in a small layer of sweat and it left him a bit sticky.

He ran his fingers through his long hair, pondering. One day he would be deemed strong enough and it would be his honor to challenge his Father. If he failed, he would not take over until his Father died. However if he did succeed, he would take over his place immediately. Perhaps it would be the only moment his father recognized his strength.

Although Izayoi had been a loving and nurturing mother towards him, he had not been looked after as much as Inuyasha. Instead, at a very young age his Father had taken him during hunts and battles and showed him the true colors of the world from the beginning. He had been left alone in the forest, abandoned by everyone and forced to find his way back.

He was the first born of the Chief; if he had fail such task, he would not have deserved to live. Even though he had barely been over five summers, Sesshomaru had returned to the tribe. It had come with the price of a few scars and permanent wounds, but his pride had been full and he had even received approval from his Father.

Ever since then, however, he had been held to another standard and always had to do better. He was not jealous of his younger brother, but he could remember the day where he had taken Kagura to be a painful one. His brother was free to take whichever woman he wished while Sesshomaru had to take whichever woman his Father thought could bear the strongest pups. A bride was more than just to bear pups; she would have to be his companion _and_ once he'd become Chief, she'd be the person right underneath him.

He did not wish to despise that person, yet he could not help but feel like the one his Father would pick… would not be right.

Since it was decided for him he could not, unfortunately, go against it. Traditions and rules had been made for a reason and he could not break them.

While his mind had been dwelling into more thoughts, the sun had begun to rise fully and hinted at him that he had to meet with his Father. He stood on his feet as he reached out for his clothing and slipped them on rather quickly. He pushed the drapes out of the way with a swing of his hand only to see his Father standing alone in the circle, the other two not present yet.

"Son," Inutaisho said the moment he laid eyes on Sesshomaru.

His son was the quiet, strong one. Hatsu had been a strong female and it was only natural for her sons to follow in her footsteps. Sesshomaru took more after her than Inuyasha, however. There was also sadness in his eyes that he could not pinpoint. Perhaps it was the loneliness. The bond of sharing with the bride was very important in their tribe and at the moment almost everyone, in age, was attached.

Perhaps in a few more years, a bride would be ready for him. The daughter of Hiten and Sango, Ayame had reached fourteen springs already. She was from a strong family and could make a good match for his son. He would have to look further into that and consult the elders and Gods to verify the union. He would not do it without asking and risk angering the Gods.

"Father," Sesshomaru said while coming to a halt. "Where are the others?"

"Your brother is providing for his mate. He will join us shortly. Hiten went to retrieve a bit of food for our people. He shall return soon."

Inutaisho dared to glance right into Sesshomaru's cold eyes. "Tell me Son, what troubles you?"

"Nothing troubles me Father," Sesshomaru said with neutrality laced in his tone.

His Father smiled gently. "You look at me with hatred and anger in your eyes. We do not live with anger in our hearts, Son. Hatred brings more hatred. You need caring. This is why you are not ready yet."

Because he did not care for others, because he valued power and honor, he was not ready? Perhaps Sesshomaru did not want a bride for the same reason his Father had, but it did not mean he could not handle the responsibilities. Foolish emotions led to foolish decisions. His Father had his own way of running the Tribe and Sesshomaru had another way in mind.

He did care about _whom_ he would bond with because he did not wish for someone he could not stand. Wasn't that enough?

"Let's leave."

His Father's voice brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts as he observed Inuyasha and Hiten coming towards him. Hiten was slightly shorter than Inuyasha, his hair completely pulled back into a ponytail. Three triangles stood on his forehead while nearly every inch of his bare chest was covered in ink and most of it represented incantations.

As they began heading off in their hierarchy order, Inutaisho, followed by Sesshomaru with Inuyasha behind and Hiten at the end, the younger brother could not resist the urge of teasing his Elder. "I think I have figured out why you always look so _frigid._"

Sesshomaru ignored him and did not give him a response.

"I keep forgetting you do not have a bride to help you unleash your _feelings_."

Sesshomaru wondered if he had been _that_ transparent with his emotions. Inuyasha seemed to have indeed noticed his feelings on the day of his wedding. However, Sesshomaru doubted he actually got it right. He did not need a woman to _unleash_ himself. Unlike his younger brother, he had better self control and did not need to indulge in the first woman he came across.

As a matter of fact, he did not see himself using his bride past the point of reproduction. It created attachment and a deeper bond. Sesshomaru had rarely ever seen weakness in his Father, but the day is mother had died it had been there. Fragile. Weak. It had been a most disgusting sight and Sesshomaru had vowed to never turn out that way.

Inuyasha fought the urge to snicker at the lack of response he obtained from his brother. At this point, he would even appreciate being _hit_. Sadly his brother did not seem to think he was worthy of any kind of attention. Inuyasha had spent his life in the shadow of his brother being less, deserving less and obtaining less. The only prize he had ever gotten was Kagura.

He was tempted to bother his brother even more, but once Inuyasha took a quick look at their surroundings he decided against it. Sesshomaru's senses were much sharper and it was better to have him on alert while they ventured away from their tribe site. Inuyasha had no problem defending himself but they did not know how many Neko could descend upon them.

Fortunately for them, the light of the day went by without much happening trouble to them. They did not require many stops to drink or eat; their bodies were able to withstand long amounts of time without either. Their sturdiness also allowed them to cover much ground at a rather good speed. Their bare muscular chests were glistening with a sheen of sweat by the time the sun was ready to touch the horizon.

"I thought we were supposed to get there before the sun was down?" inquired Inuyasha.

Those territories were not theirs and it was much safer to travel when they could see their way and hidden opponents. They already knew that the other tribe would not mistake them for enemies since they would be able to detect in their scent that they were Inuyoukai. They did not, however know whom the enemies of this tribe where which led them to be on their guard.

"There is fire ahead," Inutaisho said which forced everyone to glance into the depth of the forest.

Since their time was running out they all took it upon themselves to accelerate their speed even more and it caused them to nearly zip through the air. They brought along with them gushes of wind as they came to a sudden halt near the entrance of the tribe. By politeness they remained still while two people came their way.

They shared similarities; pointy ears and prominent fangs, but rather than having silver hair, both males had dark ebony hair. They came closer to the strangers and sniffed the area around them like they were trying to confirm if they were truly of the same species. Once there was no more doubt, they walked around until they were standing in front of them.

"What is the reason behind your visit?"

The words they spoke left them all clueless except for Inutaisho. He did not know what had been said, but he had already expected them to be speaking another language. Thousands of years ago, they all spoke the same, but as they separated it transformed and changed and it left each tribe of every species with a dialect of its own.

However, there were those who remembered the old, the first one. From what Inutaisho had heard, this tribe's Chief did. Inutaisho did not speak it perfectly, but he could manage.

"Chief," he said. It was a word that they could all understand.

The two males quickly nodded before turning around and leading them through the entrance of their tribe. They ignored the glances they were receiving and made sure to cast none. They had come for help and would not take the chance to insult one of the tribe members by accident. It was safer to keep their eyes facing ahead.

They were guided near a fire where the two males stopped which forced them to copy their actions. They raised a hand and tried to tell them to wait. Then, both of them sat down on the ground. The Silver Inuyoukai remained standing up but after a few instants, Inutaisho looked down only to see one of the men pointing to the ground.

"I believe they wish for us to copy their customs, _Fathe_r_," _Sesshomaru said with a tone not quite coming out as he had intended.

Inutaisho glanced at his son very briefly before nodding. Sesshomaru's disaffection almost escaped him, but he held it back while sitting down. Once they were all seating it was not a long wait until the Chief emerged. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and one deep red marking went from under his left eye to under his right eye by going over his nose.

His eyes narrowed a bit, but joined them around the fire. Another tribe was a rare sight. Unfortunately, his skills with the long lost language were not quite sharp. It would limit their conversation, but he was quite intrigued to know what brought them to his tribe.

"I am Byakuya."

"I am Inutaisho. My Eldest Son Sesshomaru, My Youngest Inuyasha and Hiten."

Byakuya nodded at all of them before refocusing his attention on Inutaisho. "What bring… visit?"

"Neko invasions. Kill some of us. We seek _more_ numbers."

Byakuya seemed rather surprised as he tilted his head to the side slightly. "You come here… ask to risk my tribe. For you?"

Inutaisho could not help but feel slightly annoyed that he could not convey his words and thoughts the way he wished. All he had to go on were small words and strangely formed sentences.

"I understand. But if they kill us… they come here after."

All Sesshomaru could do was glance at his Father before peeking at the other man while they spoke. It was rather frustrating that he could not comprehend what was being said. He once again felt pushed out of the conversation and felt furious that his Father never took the time to teach him this other language. It seemed rather useful since both of the leaders could communicate.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. We obtain no gain."

Inutaisho allowed himself to observe the vicinity. He could already tell and sense that they were a bit weaker than them. Of course it was only normal since they were the strongest type of Inuyoukai. He could also deduct that their life style was not as prestigious as theirs, which could also be explained by the fact that they possessed less strength.

Maybe it was something he could use to come to an understanding.

"Protection. Wealth."

He was not that interested in wealth himself, but maybe Byakuya was.

"You ask protection. How give protection?"

Inutaisho gestured at his son Sesshomaru. "We are stronger."

It was at that moment that Byakuya allowed himself to take a better look at Sesshomaru. He did not appear to resemble the others. His features were harsh, his eyes were empty and he displayed no emotions. He was swollen with pride, he showed respect and he indeed did seem to be rather strong. It was then that solution to a problem of his own formed into his mind.

Byakuya had four daughters. Three of them had already been taken but one he could not give away. Not because she was not of age or he didn't wish to. It simply seemed impossible; his daughter was a wild flower. She showed respect, she looked after him and took care of him, but she had fire in her eyes. It was not a terrible thing to have such a _fire_ within her… but…

Disrespect was not handled well. It was about honor. He had been unable to marry her off because he could not find someone who could tame her wildness. He did not want her to be completely extinguished of her light, but he needed someone to show her the right path. A simple male could not to that for his youngest daughter. He needed someone who was above all others.

Now, it was almost too late. After all, it was true that the best age to wed was fourteen summers and his daughter had just reached her seventeenth.

But now, this would not matter.

No, because the Silver Inuyoukai Chief had a son who appeared to not only be the male his daughter would require, but also make his bloodline more powerful. It was a mix, but of the same kind. They were simply a bit different. Yes, his daughter would now give birth to extremely powerful pups and fortify their heritage.

He had not expected it, not out of his last daughter, but she was the only one he had left, the only one he could offer for marriage. It appeared this could become a rather profitable deal. Also in the case that Inutaisho was right and that the Neko came after them, they would need to take them out now. And who better to have by their side then the silver Inuyoukai?

"I have proposition."

Though Inutaisho made sure to not harbor hatred he was aware of corruption. Most people had a price and this male was no different.

"Son. This one," he said pointing at Sesshomaru. "takes my Daughter."

Inutaisho's eyes widened a bit. "Bride?"

"Yes."

He could not help but look at his son, then back at the man. He had always made sure his son would be given a strong bride, one that would strengthen their line. But this female, she would be… lower wouldn't she? A Silver haired bride would be much better for his son. If Inuyasha had not been wed, he would have offered him. However, he was currently in a dilemma.

They required the help.

Sesshomaru's lips were parted as he awaited his father's words. It had become obvious they were discussing him and he wished to know what was being decided. His father looked uncertain and it meant it was a rather important decision. How could he not consult him? He held back his tongue, not wanting to be disrespectful, especially in front of another tribe Leader, but it was becoming difficult.

He had very little control over his fate since the rules and traditions chose nearly everything for him.

What else would be added to the list?

Inutaisho could feel his son's anger radiating through the surroundings and he covered the left side of his chest, where his heart rested, with his hand. His son had nothing but anger, jealousy and selfishness within him. Perhaps finding him a bride in a few years… perhaps it would be too late. He wanted strength, but he wanted _more_ for his people and his son.

It was then that he knew the decision was made.

He could not consult the Gods but after all, they were the one who had sent him here. They had agreed to the words that been decided upon the meeting. They had already known this would happen.

"Yes."

Byakuya's expression transformed into a pleased one. "Then we help."

He extended his hand and waited for Inutaisho to meet him half way. Once he did, they pressed their fingertips against each other's and pulled in opposite directions. They held on for a while, but their fingers never slipped off. Their proposition was deemed worthy and fair and would last. Since they were satisfied with the answer they retracted their own hand.

"You are guest. Leave in morning."

Inutaisho nodded in gratitude while Byakuya rose to his feet and left them. He had great news to announce to not only his daughter but his people as well. Tonight celebrated a new beginning and a wedding to come. They would have to make sure their guests were well taken care of.

Once Byakuya was far enough, Sesshomaru turned his body to face his father.

"Will he help us?"

It was not the question burning his lips, but he wished to know if his Father would share it out of his own will. After all, wasn't caring important?

"Yes," Inutaisho simply answered while rising up.

"Why did he point at Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked completely clueless.

It had been the longest conversation he had been forced to sit through and to make it worse he had been unable to comprehend what was being said.

"He had a proposition involving Sesshomaru. I agreed to it as the Chief of our tribe."

At the sound of his Father's voice, Sesshomaru almost felt a chill travel through his body. "What kind of proposition?"

"You will marry his daughter."

Sesshomaru remained still. "His _weaker_ daughter?"

He thought he would be required to put up with an annoying bride but at least she would have been powerful. Now he had to settle for weak?

"It is not your decision to make Sesshomaru. I am Alpha, I choose for you."

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil and unconsciously, he almost reached out for his weapon. However before he could grasp it, he was reminded of one thing. Because of his rage, he might be able to slice his father's head right off but however outside their territories… it would mean nothing. It would stain him and bring dishonor to himself. Not only that, but this was the rule; it had to be a challenge.

He was the next in line and his father had to pick his bride. One _suitable_ for him.

He pulled his hand away and glared at his Father.

"Very well."

He could not kill him now, not into this state of dishonor. Not only that but if he didn't marry this female, he'd be breaking a proposition along with dooming his own people. It would defeat trying to obtain the status of main Alpha within the pack.

He would marry the girl.

Her or another. What difference did it make?

He did not care.

-F-


	2. Ixoq

A/N; Thank you for the sweet reviews. I've worked really hard on this story and I truly hope you are all enjoyed it. /nervous glance/

Ixoq: Woman

Thank you Luna for beta-reading!

**Firangi**

**Chapter 2: Ixoq**

The sky was darkening and the sun left nothing behind but trails of red and pink. A chilly breeze was running through and was bringing with it new foreign scents. Everyone in the tribe could tell strangers were heading their way and most of them remained on their guard. Yes, they were Inuyoukai just like them but they did not understand why they were coming.

Each clan usually kept to his own tribe.

The men remained outside while most wives went back inside their own den along with their children. The eldest woman of the clan guided all the unmarried women back to their family den. One woman however, was not following that pattern. Her long dark hair was wrapped into a ponytail on the side of her hair and her shiny brown eyes darted through the darkness.

A smirk was on her face while she grabbed the orchid drape and pushed them aside. Inside there was only her youngest sister, crouched down on the ground and running her fingers through her long dark locks. Blue threads were tangled in her hair and mixed with the strands, some of them decorated with bright yellow beads.

Her hair was the only element covering her chest and she had a leather skirt on with the same threads and beads dangling from it as the ones in her hair. Her eyes were a shiny blue color that resembled the one of the rivers and oceans. On each of her eyelids there were two bright silver stripes which attracted the attention to her eyes even more. Her ears were decorated with two pure white half moon earrings with the tip stained in blood.

Her left arm was covered in symbols and Gods representation from the middle of her upper arm to slightly past her elbow. The ink was dark against her tan skin and it gave her even more of an exotic look.

"Kagome, did you smell?" asked the female while walking in.

"Strangers," Kagome answered before resting both of her hands on her knees.

She was still a young female; the opportunity to explore and meet different species had not been offered to her yet. She could not hide the fact that she was interested, but her Father had sent her away. Curiosity was burning within her, and her older sister Rin's enthusiasm was not helping. Who were these Inuyoukai that came from afar?

"I saw them," Rin said as she took a seat beside her sister.

Her husband had been one of the men chosen to greet them which had allowed her to slip past and steal a glance before they came into their tribe's territories.

Kagome pressed her lips together while dying to ask many questions. Her Father found her rather wild and most of the time he kept her aside to make sure nothing happened to her. She had ventured more than once out in the forest on her own, which he did not appreciate. She was well aware of the danger but she also knew she could defend herself.

She was not a weakling like he believed her to be. Perhaps it was because she was the youngest one, but he had always put a dam on her freedom. There were many things she could not do and it had made her feel like a captive. She had learned to sneak around to escape into the world along with developing a strong opinion. There was so much to see and discover yet she felt locked inside.

"What did they look like?"

Rin shrugged. "Tall. Muscular. _More_ muscular than anyone here." That along with their strong scent made them quite intimidating. "Oh and their hair! It's _silver!_"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Silver?"

"It is beautiful!"

Before more words could be exchanged they heard their father's voice echoing through. Their attention was immediately directed towards the outside and their eyes opened wide. Kagome took after Rin in her behavior, except Rin concealed it much better. Rin had always wished she had her sister's courage in going head first into adventures, but she did not.

It was a shame that their Father had dimmed Kagome's great inner light. Despite that, Rin knew all he had been trying to do was protect her from the harmful world. How many of their kind had they lost? How many had perished? All their Father had was daughters, no sons. He had to go to greater length to protect them if he wished to still obtain respect and power.

Rin ran her fingers through her sister's hair silently trying to comfort her. "Let me look."

If Kagome dared to look she would most likely reveal what she was doing. It was much safer if Rin did it. Slowly Rin moved forward on all four and glanced outside by pushing part of the drape out of the way. There by the fire were her father and the four strange men speaking. She could hear them speak, but she could not understand a word of it.

Impatient, Kagome sneak herself on top of her sister and rested her head on top of hers. "What are they talking about?" she inquired while wondering if her hearing was off or if they were mumbling too much for her to understand.

"They are speaking another language."

Kagome appeared to be a little taken back by the revelation. She was aware that not all spoke the same, but she thought the same species spoke one common language. Then again, how was she supposed to know anything when her Father shielded her from the world?

She moved her head forward a bit and tried to catch a glimpse of the foreigners. She immediately noticed the one she assumed was the Chief. He was rather imposing and his bright hair the first thing she noticed. His features were soft and though he did not look old you could tell he had many years behind him. Kagome gently tilted her head only to find herself looking at the male to his right.

He was buff, probably twice the size of the Leader. His chest was sturdy and muscles were bulging all over. Unlike the Chief, he was glancing harshly in the direction of her Father and his eyes were gleaming along with the fire. He seemed _rough_ and wild. She did wish to experience the wildness, but a male like that… he almost reminded her of her Father; close minded.

"They look angry," Kagome said before she pulled away from her sister and sat back in the corner of the room.

"I know," Rin said as she sat up. "Whatever they are here for, it cannot be good. I mean, why would they come here? We have never seen them before!"

Kagome shook her head. "I do not know. I do not care."

Rin seemed rather puzzled by her answer. "_You_… do not care…?"

"I care about what is out there. I care about the other people we could meet. I care about what can be found past that forest including the light, the peacefulness and the nature surrounding us. I do not care about _them_. They are angry and they bear bad news."

They remained on the floor in silence until they heard their Father's footstep as he rose to his feet. Rin instantly pressed her lips together; she was not supposed to be in this tent. Hopefully her Father would not be coming here. She dragged herself closer to Kagome, hoping to mix their scents. Rin felt relieved when the footsteps seemed to die down, but suddenly they began heading their way.

She knitted her eyebrows together before grabbing Kagome's hand. Her little sister was about to speak, but Rin did not give her a chance when she used Kagome's own claws to cut Kagome's feet. She winched slightly while blood spilled out of the wound. It was at that exact moment that the curtain was pulled before revealing Byakuya.

"I smelled blood," Rin quickly explained while getting up.

Their Father barely nodded at them before gesturing to his oldest daughter. "We need to speak."

Rin rose to her feet and Kagome copied her. However, before she could take a step forward her Father stopped her by raising his hand. "You will stay here," he ordered.

Kagome glued her lips together and nodded. Rin was always the one to discuss with their Father since she was the oldest one. Meanwhile, Kagome had to deal with the emotions bubbling inside her. She didn't want power: she simply wanted the chance to express herself. However, each time she tried to her Father saw it as disrespect. Apparently, power was the only way to have a voice.

She would be fine with him keeping her locked away from the outside, if only she had freedom within her own clan. But she did not.

On the other side of the drape,Rin was following her Father while he led her away from Kagome. It was not his youngest daughter's business to learn of the arrangement immediately. She would be informed when the time would be right. He felt that if she was alerted at this particular moment, then he would have to discipline her. It was one thing to correct her behavior within the pack and it was another thing to allow it to slip in front of strangers and her future mate.

"You will make your sister presentable."

Rin tilted her head forward gently. Presentable? "Are you referring to Kagome, Father?"

He nodded.

"Why?" She did not question his order, but she did wish to be informed of what was happening. Once her Father's soul would move on her husband Kouga would be in charge of the tribe. It was her duty to include herself and to have knowledge passed on to her.

"Your sister will leave tomorrow. She will wed Inutaisho's first born son."

Rin's eyes widened in horror. "A _stranger_, Father?"

"You will not judge my decision. There is war raging upon these lands. I am protecting our tribe. He is also stronger than any other male we have."

"War? Father! There is no war upon _our_ lands. Only upon _theirs_!"

"And if we do not stop it now, we will be next!"

"But he is… Father, you know Kagome. He is not like her."

"Perhaps your sister could benefit from that."

Rage was spreading through Rin and even though she had been trying to make her Father see reason, she had always kept her tone respectful. Regrettably, at this time she had to cease talking or she might regret the way she would speak her mind. Kagome was a bit _rougher_ around the edges, but Rin loved her the way she was. If she was to be married to that kind of male…

It could not bring her happiness.

"Make sure she is ready when the sun rises. They are staying for the night. She will leave with them."

"Would you like me to tell her?"

"No. You will only speak of this with her after she meets them."

Rin felt her heart palpated but she bowed to her Father nonetheless. The laws had always been the laws. Her Father had picked her husband for her too and it was not only a satisfactory match but Kouga would be a great leader for their Tribe also. Maybe it was because they had lost their mother a year after Kagome came of age, but Rin felt extremely protective of her little sister.

Her heart was swollen with guilt and pain. She would never see her again after tonight.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together before heading back towards the den. Inside she found Kagome near the door and she had obviously been spying on their conversation.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Rin said while grabbing Kagome's hair and bringing it at the front to somewhat cover her chest. "Father wishes for all four of us to meet the other clan. You are required to be on your best behavior."

"I know."

It would be interesting to observe them from up close and frankly she was rather surprised that her Father would even request her presence there instead of simply the other three. For once she was included and though it was a bit suspicious, she would go along with it. She could not understand them which insinuated that it would be quite difficult for her to get upset.

Also, being the daughter of Chief, she had to represent her people in front of others without shame.

"I can act in public," Kagome added before grabbing her sister's wrists and pushing them aside.

Rin offered her a small smile before reaching for her sister's hand and intertwining their fingers together. She was mostly doing it for herself since she knew these would be her last moments with her sister. She did not let her expression betray her while she pulled Kagome with her outside. Almost everyone was around the fire just like it had been planned.

"Where are Kanna and Kikyo?" Kagome asked with her eyes darting around as she tried to spot them.

Oh. Rin had said all four of them would be there. She had truly expected all of them to be there but apparently their Father was going to use this moment to display Kagome and Kagome only. "Perhaps Father changed his mind."

At that moment, Kagome found herself filled with a strange feeling. Her Father was not ashamed of her, but he was not the kind to parade her around either. Usually that was mostly reserved for Rin and Kikyo. Still, she allowed her older sister to guide her until they were standing near their Father.

As soon as they arrived all eyes were on them and it was with a pleasing smile that Byakuya introduced them. "Rin. Oldest."

Once her father was done speaking, Rin bowed to the males.

"This is his oldest daughter, Rin," translated Inutaisho.

Byakuya signaled for Rin to back away slightly and it allowed the group to get a better view of Kagome. "Youngest. Kagome. Your son to be bride."

"Your bride, Kagome," Inutaisho said while eyeing Kagome.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to lay eyes upon her and observed her from top to bottom. Her ebony hair seemed shades darker than the others while her eyes were also much lighter than what he had seen so far. From what he was used to her features did make her a bit exotic. He could not help but notice that unlike the females in his tribe only her hair covered her chest.

The other part of her appearance that struck him was… her size. She was so small, both in weight and in height. Could she even bear pups with such a fragile figure? She did have hips, but not much fat surrounded her. The only detail that did not disappoint him was her age. Since she had not been married off yet he had expected her to be much older than she seemed to be.

Overall, he was rather discontent with her appearance.

Kagome could not help but feel awkward as she felt one of the males stare intensely at her. Why did he pay so much attention to her when he had barely glanced at her sister? When he finally pulled his glance away from her, she felt much more comfortable. There was a strange atmosphere and Kagome was determined to find out why.

Since Inutaisho had already introduced his sons earlier, Byakuya took it upon himself to present them to his daughters. "This is Sesshomaru, his oldest son."

Sesshomaru. Kagome had noticed him right away earlier, but not for a good reason. And even now she could barely look at him and preferred to focus her attention on her Father as she waited for him to resume talking.

Her strange behavior made Sesshomaru wonder. He did not even care about this, but he had observed her. What possible reason did she have to not be intrigued by this?

"This is his youngest son, Inuyasha and a member of their tribe, Hiten."

She did nothing more than politely nod, but Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru's future bride. He had always thought Kagura was a prize, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Yet when he glanced at this woman, he couldn't help but find her appearance quite pleasing. Her frame was so much smaller than his… he could cover her whole body with his.

Yet, Sesshomaru would have her.

He was so… frigid. Would he know how to handle such a delicate flower?

"Father, does she not know?" Sesshomaru inquired once he was certain the Chief of the other tribe was done speaking.

Inutaisho frowned slightly. "Byakuya. Your daughter… does she know?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and barely shook his head. "Not yet."

"She doesn't," Inutaisho translated and confirmed his son's suspicions.

"Then what is the meaning of this? Why is her presence required for this discussion if nothing that is being said will be repeated to her?"

Inutaisho almost sighed at his son's temper. He did not know why Byakuya had kept the engagement a secret from his daughter, but it was his own choice. If they left with her at sunrise and she knew her fate, then he had no problem with it.

"My son. He wants your daughter… gone. He not comfortable if she does not know."

Byakuya found himself torn. If he told his daughter once they would be back at the den, perhaps she'd let her emotions rule her and her outburst would be worse. At the moment they were in front of people, which might force her to keep a polite façade.

"Very well." He turned to his eldest daughter before extending his arm and letting her know she could proceed with the announcement.

Rin found herself slightly taken by surprise, but she quickly recovered and nodded. She held on to Kagome's hand even tighter as se did not know how her youngest sister would react. Rin felt her brown orbs tear up when she moved herself to block the view of her sister from the strangers.

"Kagome, there is something that needs to be discussed."

At the tone her sister used, Kagome could only nod.

"Neko have been taking over the territories. We need to defend ourselves. Apart we are not strong enough, but together we could overpower them."

"We need to ally with them?"

"Yes," Rin said while squeezing down on Kagome's hands. "To do this, there needs to be a marriage between the two tribes. It has to involve both leaders' families."

Kagome held her breath; Rin did not need to say more for her to understand. After all, she was the only unwed daughter that remained. They wanted _her_ to marry one of _them. _When she remembered the one that had glanced at her for _too_ long and she felt her heart beat faster.

"Him?"

"Yes."

"No."

Kagome pulled her hands away from her sister's hold. "I will not. I will not marry _him_."

Had they gotten a good look at him? He was the same as all those brutes; he reminded her so terribly of her father who kept her shielded from everything. She didn't want to be attached to someone like him for the rest of her life.

"No!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Rin, you know I cannot…"

At that moment, her Father hurried to stand up and marched towards her. "It is not your decision to make, Kagome. It has been decided that you would marry him."

"No," she said with defiance in her tone.

It was then that he raised his hand at her and slapped her across her left cheek hard. The sound echoed through the area and his action causing Kagome to nearly swing backward. A heat and pain spread from her cheek to the rest of her face while some tears escaped her. Her bottom lip began to quiver while she stared at her father completely breathless.

"You selfish child," he said prior to taking a step forward. "We could be destroyed. We could lose our people, _your _sisters. Yet, you only think of yourself. These people are your tribe. They would sacrifice themselves for _you_ and you refuse to save them?"

He had not expected a smooth reaction from her, but he had not expected such disrespect. "This is a fortunate event for you. In any other circumstances, you would not be wed to a strong male. Not like this one. Will your turn your back on your tribe, your family? You will say no and kill us all?"

As the physical pain kept spreading through her body, Kagome felt guilt take hold of her heart. Perhaps her Father was not someone she always held in the highest regard, but she did value her people and her family. She dared to look at Rin, who was near tears. Was there truly no other way for them to defend themselves?

"These are our traditions. You do not have a choice. How dare you refuse them! It is because of them that we have what we have. You cannot choose to obey some and disregard the others."

She had her opinions, but she had never been against the traditions. However, this was… he was not even… _they could not even talk_.

"Will you kill your people Kagome?"

Even if she didn't wish to go, he would send her. However, if she went out of her own will it would make the whole situation much simpler. Especially for the other tribe. He could not give them a difficult bride, principally because she was supposed to marry the heir.

Kagome's heart was beating terribly fast and it nearly brought her pain. She could not doom her people. She could not go against her people, either. It tore her inside, but she slowly shook her head.

"I will not disobey."

Those words constricted her heart. She would have accepted anyone her Father would have chosen for her, but not him. Since she had first laid eyes on him, she had felt a chill. Also, how many times had she heard her sisters speak about the marvelous _bond_ between two mates? How could she have that? She could not even discuss with him!

She would be nothing more than a decoration in an unknown place.

Rin felt like her youngest sister was about to break which led her to put her hands on her shoulders. "Father, I will bring her to the river. She will be ready for tomorrow."

Barely waiting for his Father to reply, Rin guided Kagome away from the group and towards the river. This would be her last moment with her sister; she would rather have it alone with her.

While both girls walked away, Byakuya bowed to his guests. "I apologize. Misunderstanding. It is fixed."

Inutaisho wasn't sure if what happened could be qualified as a misunderstanding, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Father, is this wise?"

The female clearly did not wish for this and he was afraid that carrying her back with them would be much more troublesome. Then again, so would marrying her.

Inutaisho had to agree with his son. He did not need for this to be complicated or for the girl who would be under his responsibility to run away. "Will she stay with us?"

Byakuya nodded. "It is solved. She will go. And obey."

Kagome was feisty, but she had a heart. The words he had spoken to her would remain with her. She would not dare betray her own people, especially not out of selfishness.

"Do you not agree with… this?"

Inutaisho raised his hands in peace. "We agree."

"Sesshomaru do you have any conditions?" inquired Inutaisho.

In all honesty, Sesshomaru was shocked. It was also strange that this question had not been asked before when the proposition had been offered. He could not see what conditions he could have. They would obtain the other tribe's help if he married the girl. What conditions was he supposed to wish for?

"A child. She has to be pregnant before the next summer. If she is unable to provide one, she will be returned to her tribe."

He never had any trouble having his first child and it should be no problem for his son as well. He did not wish for his heir to not have pups. This was a female from another tribe… he did not know her full worth and it seemed like the safest choice.

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said before turning his head to glance in direction of where _she_ had disappeared.

Inutaisho nodded and refocused his attention on Byakuya. "Daughter to be with child by next summer. She will be returned here if not."

A child had to be conceived that quickly? Byakuya's expression changed slightly to one of frustration. It was a bit of a short amount of time. Plus, they were the one coming to him for help. Still, he could understand their worries. He was giving his youngest daughter to the oldest son. An heir had to be guaranteed.

Instead of speaking Byakuya gave his answer by nodding.

There was no backing away anymore

-F-

Blood stained the ground as pieces of meat were being chopped off. They were added in a basket, which was beside one filled with fruits. Since they would not be attending the wedding these were the gifts they were offering the Silver Inuyoukai tribe. It also came with furs, leathers and jewels. After all, Kagome was the daughter of the Chief.

The sun had barely risen, yet everything had been set in motion for the departure. Instead of spending the night in her own den, Rin had remained with her little sister the whole night through it all. Tears had been shed, feelings had been hurt and voices had been raised. Still, they had remained together for the small amount of time they had left.

The older sister wanted for nothing more than to have Kagome come back eventually, but it was not wise. If for whatever reason Kagome was returned to their tribe, it would put shame upon them and her. It was best for Rin to hope she would never see her sister again.

Rin pressed a kiss on top of Kagome's head and gently brushed her bangs aside with her fingers. She had hoped to be able to share with her all she needed to know, along with teaching her a few things, but there was no time for that. She would have to become a mate on her own while being unable to understand the spoken commands of her male.

"Do not be afraid," Rin said while hugging her sister closer. "And do not fear what is to come. It will happen of its own. Your body will know."

Kagome had no idea what to expect and frankly she didn't want to let the thought cross her mind. She would be with _him_ forever and she didn't wish for those kinds of thoughts to ruin her moment with her sister. Rin was the only way that stayed by her side since she had not seen her other two sisters. Then again, she was not close with them like she was with Rin.

Rin was barely older than Kagome was when Kagome had been born. She had been old enough to be a mother, but she had not been one yet at the time. Because of that, Rin had raised her both as if she were her mother once their own mother had passed away and a sister.

Kagome owed her everything. If she was to do this for one person only, she was doing it for her.

Her sister had a loving mate, three beautiful children and responsibilities, as she would be the next one to look after the tribe. She had to live, prosper and be happy.

"I will miss you," Rin said with a sad smile.

"There will be nobody to speak with there."

"But he will look after you."

Rin was conscious that he would not be loving; she could tell. She also knew however that he seemed attached to his pride and honor. It was not much, but it would be enough. He would not let anything happen to the woman he would lay a claim on. At least, she knew her sister's life would be safe.

"I do not want that."

"I know," Rin replied as she rubbed Kagome's arm trying to soothe her worries.

Suddenly, disturbing their moment was a shadow in front of the drape. They both held their breath as they waited for him to speak. "Kagome, your mate is leaving."

At his choice of word, Kagome shuddered. He was not her mate yet; she did not belong to anyone at the moment. Still, she hung on to Rin tightly while both of them rose to their feet. This was the moment for goodbye. They could not share this display of affection outside, and so it had to be done now. Kagome threw her arms around her sister almost afraid to let go.

"I will always be with you." Rin began tracing the tattoos on Kagome's arm; she had made them. "No matter where you will be, I will be there."

Kagome nodded while barely holding back the tears that burned her eyes. She could not cry as she left her tribe since she had to go with honor and pride. The tribe was grateful; they had been told that, without this, the Neko would have destroyed them all. Kagome did not know to what extent this was true, but no chances could be taken. She had to leave and go into this new clan.

It took a few seconds but they parted ways and offered each other one last smile. Rin watched carefully as her sister exited the den. Once Kagome was outside, she allowed herself to plop down the ground and let out a deep sigh. Her heart was crushed by an intense pain that was unlike any she had ever known before. May the Gods watch over her.

Kagome's steps were slow while she followed behind her father whom guided her to her new people. Their last conversation had not been the most enjoyable, but this would be the last time she would see him. Though he was to blame for that. Once he came to a stop, she copied his actions. She waited for him to turn around and face her.

Byakuya pressed his hand against her cheek and looked softly into her eyes. "It will be difficult but you will be helping your people."

Kagome allowed her eyes to travel around as she observed her people. They were all gathered to say their farewells like it was custom. She hoped she was doing something for them. She did not really care that she was to be married but she did mind how far she would be and the new language. It would not be easy being torn away from everything she knew.

In spite of that, it was strange considering it was all she had wished for. She had wanted to be free from her cage and now she was. Now all she wanted was to return to its safety.

Her Father's hand lingered upon her face a bit longer before he retracted it. "May you travel safely," he addressed to Inutaisho.

"Thank you for the gifts." Since the gifts were for Sesshomaru and Kagome, Inuyasha and Hiten were the ones carrying them.

Meanwhile Kagome moved away from behind her Father and glanced at the line that formed in front of her. She was unsure of where her place stood as she was not familiar with their traveling ways. Her eyes move from the front of the line to the back, but she did not move.

"You will travel with me," Sesshomaru said with his cold eyes on her.

Unfortunately, she did not understand what he said.

When Sesshomaru noticed she did not move he exhaled, aggravated. This was already irritating him and he could only foresee his rage increasing in the future. He moved forward slightly, grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her harshly to his side. He earned nothing more than a gasp from her when she knitted her eyebrows together.

How did he not comprehend that she did not understand when he spoke?

Feeling her Father's eyes on her, she kept her lips tightly shut but her face was tinted with a red color of anger She moved behind Sesshomaru and took deep breaths as not only frustration was swirling inside of her, but also fear. If this was a foreshadowing of situations to come then she was doomed to less freedom than before.

Bows were exchanged between Inutaisho and Byakuya before they began heading outside of the tribe's territories. The steps were slow since this was more than them departing; it was Kagome's farewell.

She raised a hand to her chest and fisted it while she bit on her bottom lip. There was nothing she wished for more than to turn around and steal a glance of her sister. Unfortunately now that she had begun her journey away from her tribe, she was not allowed to turn her head back. She had been taught all the rules since she was a child and this was not one she would disobey.

If one was to turn around while leaving forever, it would turn every member of their tribe into stone. She would never be able to forgive herself. Instead, Kagome had to bear the pain of never seeing them again. Her body was trembling and she was twitching since she wished to contain her desire.

Sesshomaru could feel her breath on his back and hear her whimpers. He pondered; why must he be the one to have her inflicted upon himself? He could already tell he would not enjoy her company. He was unable to stop himself as he turned around and glared at her. He had expected her to be glancing at the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks but it was not the sight he found.

Instead she was glaring right back at him with teary eyes.

He was already aware of how displeased she was with the situation. At least that made the two of them. Perhaps she would understand that it was in her best interest to remain out of his way. Plus, it was not like they could speak to one and another. He would be able to keep his peace and quiet that way.

Kagome kept her glance on him for a few seconds, but when he did not turn again she tore her eyes away. She tilted her head to the side and almost turned it.

_Goodbye Rin, Goodbye Father._

Their image, the memories of them would remain seared into her heart forever.

It would be all she would have to hold on once she would be alone.

Alone with him.

-F-


	3. Pek

A/N: I did not expect so many reviews! Thank you everyone!

Thank you Luna for beta-reading!

Pek: Dog.

Also! A big thank you to Lila-Me who has art/doodled ten pieces for Firangi!

You can find them here on her deviant art: lila-me . deviantart . com! lila-me . deviantart . com / gallery / # /d3imkc2 (I also got Kagura's appearence from her drawings!Thanks!)

**Firangi**

**Chapter 3: Pek**

Blood was tainting the green grass and footsteps were disturbing the peacefulness. The red liquid was dripping from razor sharp claws while crimson almond shaped eyes stared out into the distance. Its nose was up in the air and it smelled the surrounding area; there was a displeasing mix of scents. A glare was tossed in the darkness before a low growl rumbled through the quiet forest.

Both scents were familiar and the fact that they were mingled meant nothing good. This was not something that should be allowed to happen. Divided, they were easy to take down… united it might be a bit more difficult. Not impossible; it was now too late for them to be stopped. Still, it would increase their amount of casualties.

It raised its hand to its mouth with his tongue poking out and it gently licked away at the delicious blood.

When they had first begun to invade the territories, they had expected to be attacked. Inuyoukai had a legendary reputation of being rough, pitiless and blood-thirsty. Yet, it had taken a while for them to even come across an Inu. Despite that, the Inus were not peaceful, which brought one question forward; why did they allow them around?

Since they were not stopped, they had kept growing. Each day they took more land, more forest and more food. Days had gone by, seasons had changed but nothing more than a few growls had been heard. It was then that they had decided to launch a bold attack. Neko's were not very strong alone but in pack they were crafty and nearly unbeatable.

When they had first come to those lands their numbers had been almost extinct and it had made them appear harmless. However, in the time they were given they had grown and were now outnumbering most tribes that were in the area.

They would have perhaps allowed the Inu to keep their territories but last spring things had changed. The area they had settled in had begun to dry which left vegetation dying, and water resources decreasing. While they did not need much to survive it was obvious that soon enough even their decreased desires and needs would no longer be fulfilled.

Their quality of life had plummeted.

The only way to save their lands was with blood and sacrifices. The blood that worked best was that of their enemies. They had slowly begun collecting the bodies of a few of them, but it was not enough to appease their Gods. They needed a whole tribe and they needed the male's heads. Then, once they'd get rid of the tribe and appease their Gods, they would not only obtain new land but their own would prosper again.

If Inu were becoming allies then the Neko would need to prepare even more for the battle to come. Their goal had only been to wipe out the Silver ones since they were the most powerful clan and their blood would work best. However, it now appeared they would have to take on this new tribe too.

Neko's had been traveling for centuries. They had finally settled down and they would not leave no matter the cost.

Red piercing eyes glanced at the village one more time before backing away.

This was nothing more than a minor set back. They would come for them and rip their heads off one by one with their bare hands.

Today, _this_ day, was nothing more than the beginning of a long war.

-F-

The air was humid and thick with not even a breeze to cool them off. The tall grass was tickling their legs and the branches scratching them. Fortunately, the sun was in the middle of the cloudy sky by the time they had reached the half way point. While they kept walking forward Kagome was following the best she could in these unknown territories.

Unfortunately, a hidden branch stood in her way and she caught her foot in it. Before she could realize it was happening she fell forward, face into the ground. Immediately all of them ceased to move and peeked her way. Since she was _promised_ to someone none of them were allowed to touch her except Sesshomaru.

Like it was expected, he never even made an attempt to help her get on her feet. Once he felt all their eyes on him he tilted his head. "She fell on her own; she can stand on her own."

"She is yours."

He resisted the urge of being undignified by rolling his eyes and he reached out for her. Much like he had done back in her tribe he grabbed her wrist and violently raised her to her feet before bringing her back by his side.

"Watch where you step," he said even though she could not understand.

"Maybe you could be nicer. It would not hurt you."

He did not know what she said, but it did not prevent him from glaring at her. He knew she was speaking out of place, but since he didn't comprehend her language, he remained silent. He would not appreciate her insulting him when he did not understand what was being said.

"She does not understand you. Even if you get angry, she does not know it."

"She might not understand me, but I do believe she can see my body language and hear the tone of my voice, Inuyasha."

"I'm simply stating that you could be nicer. She is your bride."

Plus, he did not see what Sesshomaru's problem with her was. She might be a little feisty, but it could come in handy. Also, she was beautiful. Really, he could have gotten a worse bride. Inuyasha had expected someone different when he had heard the _Chief_ had an unmarried daughter. Sesshomaru had lucked out. _Like always._

"It does not matter how I act with her. I am fulfilling my duty without being disrespectful like she was."

He had not forgotten her little outburst against her own father. At least it would be difficult for her to disrespect him in the same fashion. He did expect her to eventually pick up some of the language, but he doubted that in moments of rage she could properly insult him. Still he would make sure she was kept in line. She could do mostly what she pleased since he would not be constantly hovering around her, if it did not break any rules.

"Is this interruption over? May we resume before we are delayed again?" Sesshomaru inquired while his annoyance at everyone standing still grew.

His Father nodded and everyone began walking again. Even though Kagome could not understand him, she resumed walking too and followed the group. She could proclaim that she could not wait for their travel to be over, but it was impossible. Once she would be there it would be even worse. At least now she was outside and enjoying the sight.

Never before had she ventured this far from her territories and everything felt like a new experience. It would be much nicer if she was allowed to stop and stare but she could tell by the fast speed they had been keeping that it would not happen. Her heart was still heavy when, for the first time, she dared to look back. They were long gone now and there were no more risks.

Still, the action alone caused her guts to twist.

She was long past the point of no return.

Sesshomaru angled his head to the side and caught a brief look of her. If by the next summer she was not swollen with his pup, he would be free of her. The easy way out of this insufferable deal would be to remain far away from her. No matter how pleasing it sounded, it did not mean he would not be trying to impregnate her. After all, if she could not get pregnant some might think it was because he could not produce pups.

Obviously he could, but he would not let this tarnish his reputation.

He would try.

Sesshomaru had stated his opinion before: her or another, it did not matter. Also, he would not have to deal with her since she would not be speaking to him.

The silence remained between them, especially with Inuyasha unable to tease Sesshomaru since Kagome was between them. When they finally caught sight of familiar surroundings, the sun had not set yet. Perhaps because of Sesshomaru's foul mood, but they had not made any stops after Kagome had tripped earlier and had saved time.

While they were closing in, Inutaisho could not help but peek at the girl. She held her arms close to her body with her hands bouncing in front of her when she walked. He could tell she was not comfortable and probably tired. By looking at her body it was easy to guess she had not travelled often. Though not underweight, she was rather thin.

Sesshomaru would have to make sure to feed her. He could not have his mate be nothing but skin and bones.

It would be a little complicated to proceed with the marriage customs since they could not tell her what to do. Hopefully she would be able to follow by simply observing Sesshomaru 's movements. He would not alter the ceremony; it would break traditions. It had to be done the way it had been passed down from generation to generation.

Kagome's heart was pounding the instant she caught sight of many other silver haired Inuyoukai. She knew at that moment that it would be impossible for her to ever blend in. Not only could she not converse but she looked so different from them… Even the way they wore their clothes, their markings… everything was foreign to her and she to them.

Before they went past the two giant rocks Inutaisho came to a halt. "Hiten," he said while gesturing for him to go ahead.

Hiten took the basket from Inuyasha and put it on top of his before entering their little village.

"Inuyasha, retrieve your Mother."

It was Izayoi's task to prepare the bride before the marriage. He was not sure how much work could be done on Kagome, but they would try to prepare her to the best of their abilities. Once Inuyasha nodded and headed inside, Inutaisho focused his attention on the two that remained in front of him. The coldness in his son's eyes and the despair in Kagome's brought him great grief.

They were both so unwilling.

"You will leave her with Izayoi. We will then have to prepare the village for the celebration. She will spend the night in the den with Izayoi. I do not know when we will be ready for the wedding since she could not understand us. It might make the process longer. However, the same rules apply. Once the night falls, you will not be allowed to see her until the next sunrise."

Sesshomaru nodded before moving forward and not even glancing at Kagome. Since everyone had left one at a time she was confused: should she follow him or not. It was not until Inutaisho gestured for her to follow along that she moved. Usually she would be angry at the whole situation but she was so overwhelmed that she displayed a lack of emotion.

The first days in this new tribe would be terrifying. If their rules differed from hers, she might break them unknowingly. Unfortunately for her nobody could explain to her any of the traditions and she had to trust her instincts to do the right thing. She could not expect them to differ in their punishment just because she could not communicate with them.

When she took her first steps inside she felt all eyes on her. Obviously they had no idea who she was. She tried to glance right ahead and ignore their looks. She made sure to keep her eyes locked on her future husband; she might not like him, but she had no intention of getting _lost_ and sadly, he was her only option.

Suddenly, Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru began speaking.

"Mother," he said while bowing.

Kagome inclined her head to the side and it allowed her to see the person whom Sesshomaru was speaking with. She had a bright smile upon her lips and light dancing in her eyes while she put a hand to Sesshomaru's face. It required the woman a few seconds but she finally noticed Kagome. Her smile only grew when she walked in the direction of Kagome.

"I am Izayoi."

"She cannot understand you, Mother."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow. "She does not speak our language at all?"

"No."

Her smile saddened when she reached out for the poor girl. What kind of life would she have her if she could not speak with others? She understood the purpose of the union but it seemed like such a sad situation for the girl. Izayoi gently caressed her face before bringing a hand to her own chest. There were still some small ways to communicate.

"Izayoi," she said as she pointed at herself.

Understanding her gesture, Kagome nodded. "Kagome," she replied.

"It is nice to meet you," Izayoi added despite the fact that it would not be understood.

Kagome's eyes traveled from Sesshomaru to Izayoi and she tried to determine their relationship. She could see the younger brother in the background too, which made her guess… she was their… mother? She seemed older than both of them and in the age range of Inutaisho. Also her beauty and her jewels made it feel like she was important.

Out of the blue, Izayoi grabbed her hand. "Come with me," she said before dragging Kagome with her towards a circle of women.

Once they were out of range, Inuyasha moved over to Sesshomaru. "You better enjoy the next few days. They will be your last moments of freedom."

"Since she cannot speak to me, I can hardly see how she will restrain my freedom."

"She will pick it up eventually. I mean she cannot stay silent forever."

Sesshomaru _would_ appreciate that but for once he had to agree with his brother: it would not happen. Especially not if their Mother took care of her; Izayoi would make sure she would not be left out. For now however, she was not of his concern. Until the marriage he would resume his routine as if she had not joined their tribe.

Meanwhile, a little further from them, Izayoi was introducing the newest addition. "She is Kagome. She will marry Sesshomaru. I must warn, she does not understand our language just yet."

"We cannot speak to her?"

"How will she be ready for the wedding?"

Izayoi raised a hand which forced silence upon everyone before chaos began. "We will prepare her and we can speak to her, but she will not understand. In spite of this, I do believe it will be good for her to hear our language. We will do our best so she can be ready for tomorrow."

She put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and applied a bit of pressure. "You need to sit."

Kagome pinched her lips together prior to sitting down on the ground, and hoping it was what Izayoi wanted from her. A smile appeared on the older woman's face as she crouched down in front of the bride-to-be. She brushed her bangs away from her face and observed her visage. It was customs to paint the bride's face before her wedding. Also, her hair would have to be put into a different style and jewels had to be added.

They would also need to bathe her skin with animal fat, which should probably be their first step since it required a while for it to embed in the skin.

"Form a circle around her and bring me the vase."

The many women that had been near Kagome began to rotate around her causing her to be a bit taken back. Not knowing what they were doing she stayed completely still with a frown upon her face. The more time she was spending in this place the less she enjoyed it. The scent, the people; everything was so different. She was used to putting up a strong façade, but at the moment tears were tickling her eyes.

All their glances were casted on her as she watched Izayoi dig her hand into a vase only to have it emerged covered in fat. Kagome raised an eyebrow but soon understood when Izayoi lather it on her skin. Her first instinct was to pull away which nearly caused her to fall on her back. She snatched her hand away from Izayoi hold before glancing at the fat that stained the ground.

Izayoi, to Kagome's surprise, was not mad. She could understand it must not be easy to not comprehend what was being done to you. Still, it did not mean they could disregard this important step in their tradition.

"I have to do this," Izayoi said while she reached out for more fat.

This time instead of coming at Kagome right off the bat, she waited for the girl to resume her position. Unfortunately, all Kagome did was eye the handful of fat, unsure. Why did they have to do this? She had seen the wedding customs in her tribe and they were nothing like that. Kagome began breathing heavily: she felt Izayoi's eyes never waver from her.

Slowly and uncertain Kagome extended her arm. This was not her world and she had to remind herself of that. She could no longer compare both places because she would never return to her own village. _This_ was her village now.

"Thank you," Izayoi said with a nod while taking hold of Kagome's arm.

Kagome was allowing herself to relax slightly when Izayoi suddenly rubbed it a bit harshly against her skin. Sadly, she was not allowed to put herself at ease when suddenly another woman came and began intertwining her fingers in her long hair. She could not help but winced as she pulled on one of her braided locks.

"This will not do Izayoi," said the woman before frowning upon the decorations.

She needed something more spectacular since she was going to marry the heir of the tribe. This style was for a commoner and it would bring shame to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho.

Izayoi observed the beads for a few seconds before agreed. "Pull them out and we will replace them." The girl nodded and was about to leave when Izayoi stopped her. "Also bring her a beaded chest necklace."

"Would it not be better to bring the cloth?"

She shook her head. "Her attire will be changed after the wedding."

Izayoi was not aware of how the women dressed in Kagome's village, but in this tribe all of them had their chest covered by either necklace of beads, fur or cloth. They were not ashamed of their bodies nor were they hiding it, but it was to protect their breasts. It was better for women who could still bear pups that they be mindful of their breasts since they would feed their children with them.

Kagome would be no exception to the rule. She kept on applying the fat upon Kagome's skin but she also used one of her hands to lift her own draping necklace. "We will give you one."

Kagome frowned. Did she want her to wear that?

She had never worn anything before. Now that she was glancing at Izayoi's she couldn't help but feel as if it would be uncomfortable or a nuisance. Kagome could go lay at night in her current attire with no trouble. If she wore that, she would have to take it off or the beads would be digging into her skin constantly. She was used to the freedom and the lightness bareness offered her.

In response Kagome shook her head.

Izayoi's smile remained but she decided to use a firming tone this time to help Kagome understand. "You _have_ to wear one."

"No," Kagome said out loud. If they spoke to her despite the fact that she could not comprehend, so would she.

Did she _have_ to? Nobody of this tribe seemed to have a problem when they came into her village and saw how the women were dressed. Some did cover their chests, and some did not and it had never bothered anyone. Though now that it had been pointed out to her, Kagome had not failed to notice that everyone was wearing one in this tribe.

Izayoi's temper never rose as she signaled for the female to put the necklace down. Kagome was probably a bit wild and lost at the moment and they would wait before imposing it upon her. Nevertheless she would have to wear it eventually. Symbols of their tribe were on that necklace and it was important to them that each female wore it.

Having said that, Izayoi was willing to concede for the day. It was an emotional time for Kagome and her thoughts were probably troubling her. Be as it may, tomorrow she would not be as lenient.

"Proceed only with the beads in her hair for the moment."

The girl obeyed, and grabbed all of Kagome's hair which exposed her chest at the same time. She gently began undoing the threads that held part of her hair and beads together. Meanwhile Izayoi took that opportunity to also cover Kagome's chest with fat. During this time she should have been explaining to her what to expect _after_ the wedding along with her first night with Sesshomaru.

It was a bit unfortunate that she could not because Izayoi knew Sesshomaru; he was not gentle. However, Inuyoukai relied heavily on instincts; _Kagome's_ body should know the process. She would fight Sesshomaru first; her inner self would demand that he prove his worth by dominating her. Afterwards, she should follow her body's desires. She could simply hope that the poor girl would not be too scared.

Hopefully she would also learn on her own since the techniques to please a man could not be explained, at least not yet. Izayoi did have faith that with a lot of help, Kagome would be able to communicate soon. Of course she did not expect any of that help to come from Sesshomaru. He was quite the stubborn pup and she could tell he was not very happy with this.

She, on the other hand, thought that Kagome seemed like a wonderful bride. She appeared to be a bit wild and rough around the edges, but it made her unique more than anything else. Though her appearance alone was enough to make her stand out in the village. Once again, it might be a good thing.

Kagome frowned and winced as the jewels were being pulled out of her hair. This one, she did not argue over. She had watched all of her sisters get their hair nearly ripped off their scalps when they had been preparing for their wedding. Although, it did not mean it was not uncomfortable. She did wish to express her desire to keep the beads since they were from her tribe, but there was no point in saying it now.

She would try to make them understand once they would all be removed.

A tempest of rage and fear was mingling inside of her and it left her with a very emotional expression on her face. She also could not help but wish that her sister was here holding her hand. Rin had looked so happy when she had been getting ready for her wedding… Kagome envied her. She longed for the same kind of happiness.

She did her best to stay still but her expression spoke for her. This would not be a pleasant experience and she did not agree with the decision that had been made. Still, she would follow it.

Meanwhile, almost on the other side of the village, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Totosai were gathered around the elder as he dipped leaves into a vase filled with water. He had many concoctions to prepare for the wedding to come and it was on short notice. Many of them needed to be blessed at night under the moonlight, meaning it had to be ready before nightfall which was soon.

Also, Totosai was the one who had to bless them during the wedding and chant the incantations.

"You will need to mark her when the Moon is up high in the sky."

"I am aware, Father."

"He does not know how to," Inuyasha said tauntingly. "He has never been with a female."

Inuyasha had known the pleasure of the flesh before he had taken Kagura. After all, he had been twenty-two winters when he had wed her. Sesshomaru, who was bit older, had not. Inuyasha would not pass up the chance of bringing his brother down. Sesshomaru had everything and it made every little insult improve Inuyasha's self esteem.

"He does not need to. He will know what to do." Inutaisho looked up at the glowing moon. "The next few days, the moon will be a crescent. It will bless the mating." A moon's crescent was the main symbol of their tribe. To wed and mate on such a night would bring them luck.

"Son, are you aware of what you will have to do during the ceremony?"

"Yes, Father."

"You will have to drink this tea once the ceremony is over," Totosai said as he threw more leaves inside the vase.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the darkening sky. Once he would wake up it would all begin; the preparations, the wedding and his bond to the girl. She reminded him of a wild animal and he was actually rather surprised at her cooperation so far. Though he attributed it to her being overwhelmed by everything that had occurred recently. He did not count on her being this obedient after a few days when her emotions would catch up.

-F-

The moonlight was plunging its rays into the nearby river and its shore was being disturbed by small footsteps. As quietly as possible, Kagome headed towards the water while always making sure she was glancing around. It was not like she was _confined_ to the den, but she would rather not encounter anyone. Not that she could speak to them…

Her first desire was to dip her feet into the water but unfortunately she was quickly reminded of the fat that had been lathered upon her skin. Out of options, she laid flat on her stomach before darting her fingers into the river and enjoying the coldness against her heated skin. Back home she used to dip her feet in the water with Rin as they would sit in silence and stare at the moon.

For the first time she was doing this alone.

There were many tears she could shed and though her eyes often watered she had held them back. Tears would not bring back what she had lost but they would perhaps make her heart feel lighter. She had been raised upon certain rules and traditions but none of them had ever involved being taken away from the only world she knew.

Yes, she had wished for the outside world but not like this.

She dipped her fingers in the water one at a time, and splashed a bit of it around.

Unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru had stepped outside of his den and was holding his drape back while staring her way. He had heard unfamiliar footsteps and his senses had immediately gone into alert. Also, he had been wide awake. He was technically not even supposed to see her at the moment which meant he could not be the one to bring her back to her temporary den.

Since her arrival, it was the first time he sensed a calm aura coming from her. Could she only find solace in her loneliness?

He dared to glance a little longer before walking back inside of his den. His only place away from the annoyance would soon be occupied. Perhaps neither of them would be able to find peace after the next few days.

-F-

The sun was making its way up into the sky when the tribe began to prepare themselves. Bright yellow flowers were being thrown upon the ground and covered nearly all the area where the ceremony would be performed and all around the house the mates would share. Along with that were white beads and dried leaves which would crack under their steps.

They had to be ready now since they did not know when it would occur. It all depended on how quickly they could help Kagome feel _welcome_ and participate.

Jewels and necklaces were being made as gifts to the bride while many males had gone hunting in the hope of offering food and goods for the new couple. It was a very important wedding since it involved the union of their next leaders and alphas. Some were a bit displeased that the alpha female did not come from their tribe but they understood it was necessary for their own safety.

Still, unhappy glances were thrown around.

Inutaisho was walking back and forth in the village, supervising some of the details. The one doing most of the work, however, was Izayoi and with Kagome she had a big task on her hands. She had to get as much work done while foolishly attempting to explain to the future bride what would happen. Time was running out and it felt like they had done little progress.

Kagome had woken up exhausted that morning. The trip they had taken had drained her and she had nearly stayed up the whole night. Tears had finally been shed when she had experienced a mix of sadness and overwhelming frustration. Her eyes were slightly red as a result but her spirit and soul felt at ease more than the previous day.

She was not completely comfortable in this new environment, but her heart was lighter. She had been left alone the whole night, which she had greatly appreciated. Though she generally loved having people around, she felt better when she was alone. There was something about the quietness that allowed her to forget what was about to happen.

"Kagome?"

At the sound of her name, she turned her head. Nearby Izayoi stood up while looking just a tad bit concerned. She had given the beaded necklace to Kagome and making it quite obvious that she had to wear it. Yet, the girl's chest was still bare. Even more at the moment since her hair had been thrown back behind her shoulders. It was with a smile that she walked in direction of Kagome, grabbing the necklace while she walked by.

"You have to wear this today," Izayoi said with her best smile while dangling the necklace nearby.

A frown immediately took hold of Kagome's features. That _necklace_ again. Kagome glanced up and looked straight into Izayoi's eyes feeling uneasy. She was well aware that the woman wouldn't allow her to keep denying her yet Kagome felt as if it was all she had left. It was this defiance that had caused her Father to slap her in front of the strangers but she could not help herself.

She _had_ to fight for the things she believed in.

Perhaps this was pointless, but she held on to it. It was a feeling of home.

"Izayoi?"

At the sound of a strange voice, Kagome peeked ahead while Izayoi slowly turned her head. Standing behind her was a fairly tall woman with silver hair wrapped in a bun. Threads were holding her hair in place while two feathers, a white one and a red one, were inserted in the side of her bun. She had a crimson fabric wrapped around her chest and brown fur circling her waist.

Her eyes, an odd shade somewhere between red and purple, were mesmerizing while black dots decorated the area under her eyes along with across her nose. Her head was gently tilted to the side and she smiled at Kagome. Her mate had talked to her about this new girl the previous night and had warned her she was a bit strange along with being unable to communicate.

She pointed to herself. "Kagura."

Kagome only offered her a smile and nothing else. Kagura nodded slowly before standing up fully. She threw a glance in direction of Izayoi who looked out of options. "Do you need help?"

"She could do this if only she understood."

"I have been through this recently. You should help outside, I will take care of her."

Izayoi looked between the two females back and forth. Kagura was a great wife to her son; surely she could do this too, especially since her own wedding had happened fairly recently.

"Very well. I have still have not been able to get her to wear anything to cover her chest. I also do not know how to explain some of the rituals to her. She cannot solely rely on observing Sesshomaru."

"I'll figure it out," Kagura said as she sat down near Kagome.

"Thank you," Izayoi replied while standing up, ready to head outside. Hopefully the preparations there were going more smoothly.

Kagome stared at the new girl in front of her. Everyone had been slightly invasive since her arrival, but not this one. Instead, she just stared at her in silence. Kagome was dying to ask a few questions, but unfortunately she could not. Also, she could not help but wonder who she was in the tribe or if perhaps she was married.

As if Kagura had read her mind, she spoke. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha? Where had she heard that name before? Oh, was he not the one… the... brother of her future husband? He was definitely one of them who came to her village. Kagome nodded to signal she understood. Her reaction caused Kagura to smile even more.

She could not deny that at first the arrival of Kagome had been a bit troubling. After all, she was the second alpha female after Izayoi. However, once Kagome would mate with Sesshomaru, she would lose that position. Though it now became clear that Kagome would require her help during the every day tasks. At least, until she could understand and do them on her own.

Nonetheless, having another female around in a similar situation would be nice.

Kagura's eyes traveled in direction of the necklace. She gently picked it up and dragged it between them. She immediately noticed the change in Kagome's expression. Biting on her bottom lip, Kagura grabbed her own top and pulled on it slightly.

"Would you prefer something like this?"

Kagome glanced at Kagura's clothing and then at the necklace. Neither was something she wished to wear. Though if she had to pick, she much rather what Kagura had on since it seemed less uncomfortable and less bothersome. She raised a finger and pointed at Kagura's chest. It was not perfect, but if she _really_ had to wear one of them…_eventually_, she would go with that one.

"I'll return in a moment," she said and then hurried to her feet.

Kagome watched her leave and understood that because of their recent '_conversation'_ that she was probably simply retrieving the item. She allowed herself to stretch her legs forward and flipped her hair behind her shoulders. Ever since she had arrived, she had not been given many moments alone and she was going to enjoy every single one of them.

She slowly closed her eyes while the surrounding heat wrapping itself around her. Sweat was dripping down her back and her hair clinging to her skin but she felt at peace nonetheless.

Regrettably, the quietness did not prevail since footsteps were heard. Kagura was back already? Kagome's eyes flashed opened only for her to find herself staring at… Inuyasha. He was standing near the entrance, not quite inside. He glanced right into her eyes almost as if he was asking for permission. Since his stillness was moderately bothersome, Kagome nodded.

A smirk was upon his lips when he headed inside. He crouched down slightly when he arrived by her side and she felt a bit awkward. His eyes traveled from her face to her exposed chest. It was not a very unusual sight, though in his tribe women most likely covered themselves. Now that he was peeking at Kagome, he did not know what the big deal was.

Her thinness was overcompensated by her soft bouncy curves and her firm, somewhat tanned skin. Inu were loyal to their mates and he was not interested in rutting with his brothers soon-to-be bride, but an eyeful never hurt anyone. Maybe it was the way she looked so different from every other female he was used to seeing but it was hard to glance away.

"Inuyasha?"

His head snapped right away in direction of his mate. "Kagura," he said before standing. "I was keeping Kagome company."

She raised an eyebrow and peeked at the girl on the floor before gazing back at her husband. She weakly nodded and Inuyasha took the opportunity to slide away. Kagura took a deep breath to sniff the air around them. She could not shake off the awkwardness and the hint of… arousal? Her red eyes widened while she briefly glared in direction of Kagome.

No the scent did not come from her, but she was the only one to have caused it.

A pain of betrayal ran through her, but she raised her head high. It was nothing. Kagome was attractive and beautiful and her mate had noticed it. It was simply a normal reaction. Kagura ignore the little _pinch_ in her heart as she smiled at Kagome, this time a bit of fakeness to it. She handed to her a bright yellow fabric before sitting down.

Kagome did not need to understand the language to know what just transpired. Her nose worked with the same incredible sensitivity. Not only had she picked up Kagura's emotions but Inuyasha's as well. When her fingers tightened on the fabric, she held back a sigh.

She was now in a situation she did not wish to find herself in and she could not speak for herself. She would not have seduced that male and she could not explain that to Kagura. Instead, she had to sit in this uncomfortable silence. This only added to how uneasy she felt in this new environment. To distract from the awkwardness, she took both ends of the piece of clothing and unfolded it.

It was a bit different from Kagura's. Instead of something that could be wrapped around her chest, it seemed like she was supposed to slip it on and it was with a heavy heart that she did so. Somehow after what had happened with Inuyasha, she preferred this. Though it was mostly her breasts that held the piece of clothing in place, they could not be seen. It reached her belly button, though once it was past her breasts it was loose rather than fitting.

Kagome glanced at Kagura, then back at herself.

Now, she was one of th-.

No. _No_. She would never be one of them.

-F-


	4. Q'ij

**A/N:** Sorry for the big wait. I ended up getting a lot of work, and well that had to come first! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! /hugs/.

Thank you Luna for beta-reading

Q'ij: Sun.

**Firangi**

**Chapter 4: Q'ij**

The sun was low in the sky when everyone gathered around the main fire as the males began bringing in the food. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were still standing up, cutting and slashing the meat away to allow it to be divided for everyone. Kagome was sitting next to Izayoi with Kagura nearby. The scent of food was tickling her nose and she could almost hear her stomach growl.

The day had been more than exhausting especially since she had been pushed around, people attempting to show her what she had to do for the wedding. She had most of it down, though she still feared that she would slip up during the actual event. At least she did not have any words to memorize. Technically she should have been speaking but the situation made it impossible for her to do that.

Kagome's smile and excitement for food increased when a large chunk of meat was presented in front of her. Of course her feelings quickly changed as her eyes followed along the hand, arm, until she found herself looking at Sesshomaru. His eyes were cold, almost as if he was glaring at her. She returned the same look, taking the food from him.

She refused to starve simply because he disliked her. At least the feeling was mutual; it would make their life together much easier. He would do everything _not_ to be around her and she'd do the same. Their union was for the sole purpose of saving their kind from the Neko and there was nothing else to it. She had a small hope that perhaps he would grow to not despise her as much, since she had never done anything to him, but she was well aware that was foolish thinking.

Kagome was about to take her first bite when he dropped another piece of meat on top of the one she already had. She arched an eyebrow before tilting her head back, glancing up at him. Why did she need another one? Some people hadn't even had the first piece yet! She grabbed it and proceeded to attempt returning it to him. As predicted, he didn't let her.

"You are too skinny."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, annoyed at her lack of understanding. She bit on her bottom lip, trying to think of what he might have said to her. He _wanted_ her to have more food. It wasn't because he liked her or enjoyed her company. Heck, it was not even because he respected her. Kagome took a good look at her vicinity, observing everyone.

Kagome's glance lingered on the men and then she moved on to the females. It was then that it hit her; he thought she wasn't eating enough! All the women around were bigger than her. The same could be said about her tribe, though some were as small as hers. Because of their location, and other tribes surrounding, they hadn't had as much animals to kill lately. Because of that, the portions had been resized. They had plenty of food, but the amount of meat available had plunged.

She could have had all the food she had wanted, but she had decided to give it to those who needed it. Because of that, most her meals had gone to the pregnant women or the tribe and children. She had kept enough to satisfy herself, but apparently not enough to be considered _healthy_. Kagome couldn't resist the urge to peek down at her body.

A sigh rolled off her lips as she wondered. If her tribe was low on food, then this one should be as well. It wouldn't be fair for her to take more meat when other people might need it. She pushed his hand away, still refusing to take the extra food.

Sesshomaru felt his annoyance grow and held back a growl. She was going to be his, meaning it would be his responsibility to take care of her. By denying what he was offering her she was not only degrading him as her alpha male but she was also being offensive. Giving her more food was not for his good but for hers.

He stood tall and powerful in front of her, while she was still somewhat crouched down on the floor. "You will take this."

Kagome had no idea what he had just said but it did not prevent her from rising to her feet, inclining herself forward slightly. "No." Whatever his words had been, it had sounded like an order and this felt like the appropriate response.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, hoping to intimidate her. She was small and skinny while he was obviously the one with the upper hand. He had seen the way she had obeyed to the authority of her Father and he was hoping she'd come to her senses and do the same now. People obeyed him, - almost everyone – and she should be the same way.

However, instead of cowering down, Kagome lifted herself by standing on her toes and bore her fangs at him. She wasn't certain if she was doing this because she wanted everyone to receive as much food as they needed or because he was trying to overpower her. At the moment he was nothing to her and he also had not earned the right to be her dominant.

He would have to prove if he was worthy of that during their first night together.

She did not know much, but she knew that. A male had to prove himself worthy of the female he chose by making her submit. If he couldn't, then he did not deserve the female. She intended on fighting him with every single inch of power and strength in her body. She might be forced into this and she had willingly followed but she would put up a fight.

A sizzle echoed through the silent night, causing Kagome to shiver a bit. _It was him_. She could feel his aura against her flesh, trying to bring her down. Her eyes narrowed as she readied herself to counter attack when all the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder, nearly causing her to jump in surprise. She rapidly turned her head to the side only to see Izayoi looking at her.

"It's enough."

Tomorrow, Izayoi would no longer be able to interrupt them. As a matter of fact nobody would be able to. But, as long as they were two tribe members and not mates her or her husband could put an end to their foolish actions. Once this would become a conflict between mates, it would not be stoppable.

Izayoi put her other hand against Sesshomaru's burning skin. "Son, sit down."

He glanced at his mother, his fangs still visible while he breathed heavily. Something inside of him was twitching but he forced it down as his eyes traveled back to his mate to be. Her hair was a little bit of a mess and her eyes were gleaming with anger. He kept the chunk of meat in his hold and sat down just as his mother had said.

Kagome looked up at Izayoi, understanding she wanted her to do the same. She swallowed hard, her instincts raging inside of her as she proceeded to do so. Both Izayoi and her husband were higher than her since they lead the tribe and unlike Sesshomaru's authority she would follow it. It did not mean that a wrath wasn't developing within her.

It was at that moment that Kagome truly realized just how much pressure would be upon her during their first night. If she did not show her strength, then she would not earn the respect she deserved. She had already planned on unleashing all of her power upon Sesshomaru, but now her _need_ to do so had increased even more.

A little feeling of victory settled in, as Sesshomaru never tried to give her the second piece of meat. She was well aware it was all because of Izayoi's intervention, but she appreciated it nonetheless. Every little victory counted. She could not speak and she could not share what was her mind. All she had was herself and the progress she made.

Sesshomaru could feel the shift in her aura and a small growl rumbled through his chest. He was the alpha male; he had to show he could provide for her, take care of her and also dominate her. At this exact moment, he had failed in every sense of his duties. His mother might have intervened, but the situation should not have escalated that way in the first place.

From where he was sitting, Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha snickering. Of course his brother was proud; he did not have any difficulty. From what Sesshomaru had seen, Kagura did everything Inuyasha asked of her without ever questioning him.

-F-

Nearly everyone had gone to sleep, yet a small light remained in the gathering area. Inuyasha dared to poke outside only to see his older brother sitting by the fire by himself. He shook his head softly before taking a step in his direction. Teasing Sesshomaru was probably his favorite activity. Despite appearances, they did use to get along when they were younger.

Somewhere along the line, Sesshomaru had grown to be more serious than he should have and their opinions started to conflict. Inuyasha had never matured, at least not as much as his brother, and he did not regret it. When matters required it, he was as serious as Sesshomaru. When it came to enjoying life, he let himself relax.

This was the first time Inuyasha had seen Sesshomaru _show_ that something concerned him. It was how he knew this was important and that he had to put all disputes aside. Sesshomaru did not even react when Inuyasha sat down beside him; instead his eyes remained locked upon the fire that burnt in front of him.

"Nervous?" teased Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru barely glanced at him, but it was enough to let him know he was not in the mood for his childishness.

"She is not that bad."

He scoffed. "She disobeys. She fights back."

Inuyasha shrugged. "You'd prefer it if she obeyed your every wish?"

"Yes."

"You're lying," said Inuyasha, shaking his head. "If she did that, you'd find her boring." Before his brother could speak again, Inuyasha decided to tell him a bit more about mated life. "They all do it."

"I have never seen Kagura disobey you."

"Not in public. At least not often." He loved her to death, but even she had a tantrum more than once. "Believe me, she has yelled at me before. They all do. You just do not know about it because you have never been with anyone."

Plus, his situation was much different. Sesshomaru was stuck on seeing his side of the story alone. Inuyasha, who had taken somewhat of a liking to Kagome, was able to see the world through her eyes. When he had talked to her that time, she had seemed so _sad_. Sesshomaru had never looked at her, meaning he couldn't see it. Not that'd he be able to _recognize_ emotions.

"She cannot talk to you – or anyone. All this rage you let out by ordering me around? She has no way to do that. She has to live with everything buried inside."

Inuyasha was aware of what it felt like to swallow your emotions. He might not be as high ranked as his brother, but he couldn't act reckless. More than once his feelings had been too much to bear but his mother had shown him ways to keep them hidden. As time went by he had found that they were heavier to carry around each day.

"We all do," stated Sesshoumaru simply.

He felt emotions as well. He simply didn't expose or let them out in front of everyone. She should be able to do the same thing.

"She might just kill you tomorrow," said Inuyasha, holding a laugh.

His brother simply had a way to bring the rage out of people. Because of the way Kagome had acted with her own father, Inuyasha could tell she would be a tough one to handle. Unlike his brother, he found the thought extremely attractive. Kagura herself had put up quite a fight and it had only made the moment more enjoyable.

"I hardly believe so, Little Brother." She already was starting this with the disadvantage of being from a weaker branch of Inuyoukai. The chances that she might have the upper hand even for a brief moment were slim.

"It is your main flaw."

When Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, slightly confused, Inuyasha explained further. "You underestimate people." _You underestimate me_.

Sesshoumaru would probably put his life on the line for Inuyasha if the situation required it. He would defend him with the maximum of his strength. However, the only reason _why_ he would do such thing was because it was his duty. He would not do it because he genuinely cared for Inuyasha's life. The end result would be the same, but the path to get there would not.

If all teasing were pushed aside, Inuyasha would risk his life for Sesshomaru because he cared for his brother.

Sesshomaru had implanted too many responsibilities in his life. Then again, he had to be the one who would lead their people when his father would pass away. But also, he had always taken it upon himself to be more serious, and take every task as if his life depended on it. The reason behind that was unknown, even to Inuyasha.

"I do not underestimate anyone, Brother. I know people's strength."

"There is more than physical strength."

"All other strength is useless."

It was then that Inuyasha realized it was pointless to explain to Sesshomaru things he could not comprehend. The only way for him to understand was to be shown and Inuyasha had a feeling it would happen soon enough. He nodded, his eyes glancing into the fire before rising to his feet. Inuyasha perhaps was not as intelligent as his brother, but he had been hurt enough times growing up to know a few life lessons.

"If you say so."

Inuyasha's footsteps echoing in the night was all Sesshomaru could hear after that sentence was spoken. He should be asleep, as these matters should not be bothering him. Yet _she_ was. He had wanted someone to share his life with, eventually, simply not her. He had spent his entire life alone, never allowing anyone to come too close.

This was the opposite of what he had always done. She was also the last person he wanted invading his space. At least his marital status would bring him more responsibility and he would spend as little time as possible near her.

Hopefully.

-F-

Her eyes were burning and tiredness caused her body to be heavier than it should while Kagome attempted to chase away a hand that was on her shoulder. It required a few seconds but she flashed her eyes open. Kneeling by her side was Kagura, her eyebrows furrowed together. Kagome was almost expecting her to appear angry, but she seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"You have to get ready."

She inclined her head to the side trying to process the words she could not comprehend. Because the drapes were pushed, she could see the sunlight, which was her biggest hint. _It was time_. Her expression changed to a serious one before she nodded to Kagura. She had hoped that the night would last forever, but apparently she was not that lucky.

Slowly she dragged herself up, a silent sigh nearly escaping her. Without a word, Kagura turned around and began to walk out of the little den, leaving Kagome to guess she wanted her to follow behind. Her steps were slow while she kept a certain distance between herself and Kagura. The woman had not been rude to her, but Kagome was unsure how she felt about her since the small _incident_.

Instead of leading Kagome to the main area, where Kagome thought they were going, Kagura brought her into an unfamiliar den. She gestured for Kagome to sit down, to which she obeyed. It was then that Izayoi walked in, a smile on her face. She was holding a basket that contained fabrics, jewelry, threads and beads of every color.

"Good morning," she addressed to Kagome before kneeling down in front of her, putting the basket on the ground.

Kagome returned what she assumed was a greeting with a nod. She had known this moment was coming yet she could not help the nervousness that overwhelmed her, or that sweat drops dripping down her neck. Her palms were moist, her lips were dry and her throat felt like it was on fire. It was also difficult to ignore the pounding of her heart.

She had watched all of her sisters performed this ritual. She had been aware that her turn would come eventually, but not like this. All the moments she had imagined, all the possibilities; they had all been shattered. She was giving up her dream in the hope that her people would live. She still was unsure if her life would be filled with suffering, but the sacrifice would be worth it nonetheless.

No, it was not fair, but she had been raised to accept that fact. Life does not give you everything you desire. You receive what you deserve.

Perhaps in another life, she will achieve happiness because of this.

She sat still as they began to grab her hair, pull it while styling it as they saw fit. The only thing Kagome could do was close her eyes. This was only a temporary look, one that was required when you were to be wed. This one she would never be able to bring herself to fight. It was the first, the most basic tradition of their tribe. She simply wished she did not feel so alone.

Meanwhile, nearby Sesshomaru was standing near his own den with Inuyasha by his side while their Father was heading their way. They still had a bit of time before the ceremony, especially since it would require a great amount of time to prepare Kagome and make her presentable. Nonetheless, all of duties for the day had been taken away from him and imposed upon someone else.

He was not to do anything the day of his marriage.

Frankly he was not one for sitting around wasting his time and was a bit aggravated by the current situation. He failed to see the purpose of him not doing anything at all.

"Will you give her Mom's earring?" asked Inuyasha while the Father closed in.

"That would be foolish."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Why? Is that not the purpose of the earring?"

Sesshomaru shook his head softly, "This was meant for someone who deserved it. Not someone who I have obligations to marry."

The younger brother shrugged. "I fail to see the difference. You're not going to be with anyone _but_ her. Unless she can't give you a pup. Who else are you going to give it to?"

_Nobody_, he silently answered to himself.

He did not have to give his Mother's gift to anyone. She had passed it down to him in the hope that he would find someone worthy, but at the moment there was no one. And as his brother had stated, there would probably be nobody else. This meant that the earring would remain in his possession until he would pass it down to one of his own pups.

In all honesty, he preferred to be the one carrying it until then. She seemed a bit too wild for his taste and he had no doubt she would lose it, damage it, or even worse; shatter it.

"Son," said Inutaisho when he arrived in front of Sesshomaru.

His words pulled his oldest son out of his mind and he slightly bowed to his Father. Sesshomaru's mind was quite an easy thing to read sometimes, especially for Inutaisho. He had hoped that a couple of days would have been enough to regenerate his son's spirits, but he had been wrong. He still saw nothing but darkness in this union.

Inutaisho had not spent a lot of time with the girl, but there was something about her he could not quite explain. It was more than the fire burning in her eyes, more than the rage boiling in her veins. There was a light within her, a pure white light.

"Have you memorized what you have to do, Son?"

"Yes, Father."

"Remember, you will need to provide support for your Wife. She will not be able to proceed throughout the whole procedure without you."

Sesshomaru kept his expression neutral. "I am aware father."

Although this union might seem only beneficial to Kagome's clan, since she would be bearing _stronger_ pups, Inutaisho was not absolutely certain if it was bad for his people. They had inquired the Gods' help and they had led them to Kagome's tribe. There, she had been promised to his son and he firmly believed there was a reason for that. The Gods did everything for a reason.

"Have you thanked the Gods for your wife yet?" inquired Inutaisho suspiciously.

"Not yet Father," said Sesshomaru who had hoped not to. It was tradition but it seemed pointless.

"He doesn't want to be because he doesn't think he has anything to be grateful for," said Inuyasha, involving himself in the conversation.

"A mate is a blessing Sesshomaru, no matter who it is."

"She is no blessing or a mate Father. She is different from us, weaker and she is nothing but a mean to obtain a victory."

"Is that so? You are willing to remain with her for those reasons alone?"

"I am willing to do what is right." At least, what was right according to his alpha status.

A sadness filled Inutaisho has he stared into his son's eyes. "May you overcome this darkness, Son."

He could not change Sesshomaru's mind. He could not force him to see the reality. It was something he would have to do on his own. Inutaisho could only hope it would happen before it would be too late.

-F-

The moon was visible in the sky even though the sun had not set yet. It was full, bright and round, unable to shine through the sun's rays. The soft sound of hands hitting tambours echoed through the village while many women were scattered around, throwing leaves and orange powder upon the ground. They covered the flowers that had been laying there for nearly two days, blessing the path of the bride to be.

Though the union had brought forward mixed emotions, everyone was still gathered to enjoy and appreciate the sacred event. Everyone except for Sesshomaru, Kagome and Izayoi were out, waiting for the wedding to happen. Kagura stood beside her husband, an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha wouldn't _go_ with another woman, but the fact he noticed another one was painful.

She only hoped that now that Kagome would be officially taken, Inuyasha wouldn't have the same kind of interest in her. She also could not help but wonder if this had something to do with the constant competition with Sesshomaru. Did he think his brother's wife was better? Did he think her pureness made her more special to have?

Before she let her thoughts derivate any further, Kagura shook her head. Inuyasha loved her. He simply had a wandering eye, and there was nothing more to it.

Suddenly, she felt him wrap his arm around her waist, bringing her close to his body. A smile appeared on her face as she rested her head on his sturdy chest. She clutched his warmth and let him ease her worries away.

Then it happened. In the middle of the dancing and soft music, everything increased in intensity, which could only mean one thing; it was beginning. All the eyes were turned in direction of where Kagome would come from and they patiently waited. The midnight blue drapes were pushed aside as Izayoi emerged, and she held them back to allow Kagome to come through.

Her long dark locks were covered in bright yellow beads; the side of her head had two braids and used to keep her hair up. The locks that were out of the buns were mingled with threads, causing it to be rather heavy, with one huge blue bead at the end of each one. White flowers were discarded around her hair, a bright contrast with her black hair.

Dozen of necklaces were around her neck, each of different colors and made of a different material. A few were made out of feathers, some out of leaves; some others had nothing more than beads while one was a pouch, containing a special powder. The fabric wrapped around her chest was now white, ending under her breast, while her waist was covered with white soft fur.

Her heart rate was sky rocketing as Kagome tried to keep a straight face while walking the path that had been laid out for her. At that moment it felt like she remembered nothing from what they had told her, causing a panic to spread throughout her body. What if she made a mistake, _a disrespectful_ mistake?

She walked slowly, her hands at her side, waiting until she reached the next step where she would be given objects to carry with her.

Kagome dared to search the crowd a bit, trying to find Sesshomaru but he was nowhere to be found. In itself it was a pleasing thought, but unfortunately she knew he probably had to wait out of sight. She swallowed hard as she reached Kagura. If she had understood well, Kagura was going to give her something, or do something to her.

All Kagome knew was that she was supposed to stop in front of a Kagura, thus she did.

Kagura eyed her up and down, almost as if she was trying to determine if she was appropriate before opening her palm and grabbing something from it. Next thing Kagome knew, she was being covered in a yellow powder. She refrained from coughing, not without difficulty, as Kagura repeated the process four times. Once it was over, she reached out for a vase on the floor and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome carefully grabbed it, making sure not to drop it and turned around, resuming her walk. The vase was surprisingly heavier than she expected; with her strength it should have weight nothing. The curiosity to peek aside rose, but she ignored it. It was already stressful enough to attempt to do this right; she didn't need to add unnecessary troubles.

It wasn't until she walked for another minute that finally she came to a full halt. She gazed ahead, waiting for Sesshomaru to appear in front of her, but still nothing. The nervousness inside of her grew as she began pondering if perhaps she had missed a step. They had not practice with Sesshomaru around and she had never taken in consideration his presence.

Her teeth sunk in her bottom lip as she lifted herself up slightly with her toes. Suddenly, out of the blue and almost causing a gasp to escape her, she felt an aura tingling against hers. She snapped her head back immediately, only to notice Sesshomaru was behind her. His amber eyes were cold as he stared back, never ceasing his actions.

He only pulled his deadly glance away when he reached her side since he focused all his attention to the man standing in front of them. Kagome did the same, reluctantly.

Totosai began crushing leaves in his hands, while mumbling incantations, his eyes fixed on the mates to be. He could sense bad vibes coming from their auras which worried him; it was not the best conditions to be performing this. However, it was what had to be done. He held back a sigh as he finished destroying the last leaves.

He gestured for them to step in them. Sesshomaru was the first to execute the order and once Kagome caught on, she did the same. She waited until Sesshoumaru stopped to cease as well. Totosai finally took the vase from her, relieving her from its weight. He carefully put it down on the ground before a woman came and pour water inside.

Smoke was coming from the vase, leaving Kagome to guess that the water was hot.

"Join hands," said Totosai as he backed away slightly.

Sesshomaru's expression never fazed, but one could tell he was displeased. He still followed procedures however as he forcefully grabbed Kagome's hands, their fingers barely mingling. Because of his actions a gasp had indeed escaped Kagome, but fortunately it was fairly silent. She had expected him to be cold, perhaps because of his attitude, but his hand was quite warm.

Without so much of a warning, Sesshomaru plunged both of their hands in the heated water, causing Kagome to attempt to retract her hand. Of course, because Sesshomaru was holding on to it, it remained under water. She peeked his way, almost as if to apologize since she had almost been offending but he never peered her way.

As she heard the man mumbling words she could not understand, her heart began to ache. She always knew there was _no_ turning point, but now it really felt as if her last chance was slipping away. It was too late to be happy, too late to wait for the one who would truly bring her happiness. All that was left was for her to do the sacrifice she had promised she would do.

In the end, she could only pray they would defeat the Neko.

Sesshomaru's fingers were almost twitching. Her digits felt so small, so insignificant against his and it bothered him. All he wanted was for this terrible moment to be over. Unfortunately this nightmare was only leading to a greater one that would last for centuries. From this moment on there was no escaping her. There was only hoping she'd learn to stay out of his way.

"Your souls shall be bonded."

Once the words were spoken, Totosai dropped orange power in the water, causing a purple smoke to emerge. It surrounded the two mates, while Totosai dipped a cup in the water. Once most of the smoke was out of the way, he used one of his hands to pull their hands out of the water. He freed them before handing the cup to Sesshomaru.

He took a small sip before handing it over to Kagome who did the same. It was with a shaky, red hand that she returned it to Totosai. Slowly as they were coming to an end, more and more people were throwing the powders, covering the ground with them. They had to bless the entire tribe with it and once it would fully be night they would light the powder on fire.

Then, their union would be blessed.

Totosai walked in front of Kagome, only to turn around and face Sesshomaru, he began speaking the forgotten words of their people and Sesshomaru repeated after him. If this had been a normal mating, Kagome would have joined in. All she could do was stand there as Sesshomaru did all the work for both of them, feeling awkward.

This was a bit different from what she was used to and she had no idea what direction it was heading for. She could only look up at the sky, noticing that it had become a deep blue. The pure white moon was now more visible than ever and it sent a shiver down her spine. She would _not_ be spending this night alone.

Though if she managed to hold up to him the way she wanted, it would be everything _but_ an easy night.

Kagome was rudely pulled out of her thoughts when Totosai reached out for her hand and pulled it, dragging her alone. He approached her index from Sesshomaru's mouth, causing Kagome to frown. Slowly, Sesshomaru opened his mouth, his fangs prominent as he lowered one down on the tip of her finger. It easily broke the flesh, sinking it, a bit of blood spilling.

Once his fang was tainted red he pulled away.

He had officially laid his first claim on her. She was not marked yet, but this was a first warning sign to anyone trying to seduce her. It was also his first taste of her blood. Surprisingly it was sweet rather than spicy, as he had expected.

Totosai grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and used it to cover Kagome's much smaller hand. He then released them from his hold and took a few steps back. He pressed his hands on their backs, giving them a small push forward as if he was sending them in to the world.

It was hand in hand that they began their walk in the direction of Sesshoumaru's den. The path had already been laid out for them with flowers, but it was easy to tell where they were heading nonetheless since people had gathered near, ready to bless them one last time. Once they were in front of the drapes, people threw the remnants of their powder at them, only increasing the rainbow of color in Sesshomaru's hair.

Without a glance back, since they were not allowed, they both walked in together inside the den. Their hands remained joined together until they were completely hidden from the crowd. Most of the members of the tribes would remain in the vicinity to find out if Sesshomaru was alpha enough to claim his female.

"Do you think she will be fine?" inquired Izayoi as she wrapped her arm around her husband's.

"Yes," he quickly responded. "It is him I fear for."

Inside the den Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's predator glance on her. He had to defeat his honor and she knew it was the only reason why he was so willingly participating in this. The only thing he was unaware of was just how much she would fight him. Her appearance would deceive him and she heavily relied on that.

She might have to give in, she might have to be with him but if she was going down… it was with a fight. She refused to give her body to him without him demonstrating he could overpower her. She didn't care if his tribe was stronger, physical strength was not everything.

Kagome's emotions were often kept boiling within her. For the first time she was allowed to unleash all of them without consequences.

This was about to become dangerous.

-F-


	5. Untu

**A/N:** Sorry guys. Real life sucks! But I'm writing the next chapter as we speak!

I'd like to thanks Sugar0o for this amazing piece: dokuga(dot)com/gallery?func=detail&id=6505

And also, QuietWhisper colored it! dokuga(dot)com/gallery?func=detail&id=6514

Untu: One

Thank you Luna for beta-reading

**Firangi**

**Chapter 5: Untu**

As they walked towards Sesshomaru's den, with his large hand covering hers, her breathing was fast paced and their footsteps were slow while all eyes were watching them. They were heading towards Sesshomaru's den, which would now officially become her home. A part of Kagome was hoping Sesshomaru was unaware of how to proceed just like she was. If he knew what to do it would give him sort of an upper hand and she refused to let that happen.

Their expressions were emotionless, and they appeared to have accepted their fates. Of course, such illusions only remained around people. When they took their first step inside, the drapes slowly returned to their original form, shielding them from the public eye, their emotions were revealed. Kagome's eyebrows were immediately knitted while Sesshomaru bore his fangs at her.

She was weaker than him and he should have no problem handling this. She was a stubborn female, but underneath she had nothing to back it up. If he could corner her, she'd be his to take.

There was a small feeling of apprehension developing within him; he had to link his life to hers _tonight_ - and forever. He had to _want _to. He knew he would once his instincts kicked in and his pride would fill him, but for now… he didn't.

It didn't mean he wouldn't fight for her; it was time for her to learn who her alpha was.

Kagome held back a breath when he closed the distance between them, knowing she had to prepare herself for his first move. She knew nothing about him, not even something she could have picked up from conversation since they could not speak to each other. She had to trust herself and hope she could anticipate his moves. At least he had one flaw; he underestimated her. She could use that to her advantage to throw him off.

Her back was arched back, her fingers bent, and ready to claw him off at any second. However, instead of attacking her, he bared his fangs at her, a deep growl escaping his throat. Though it was not what she had anticipated, it was enough to nearly cause her body to shiver. His aura had grown in power, she could feel it but she could not see it just yet.

She felt a prickle against her skin and decided to show him her own fangs. Even though she had done nothing yet, she found herself panting. All the built up rage, all the waiting; she was on edge; she _needed _to let herself free. Yet, she couldn't, not until he attempted something. To be honest, she was surprised he hadn't tried anything; he seemed like a dominant brute, someone who would act – not in public but in private – instead of think. She thought he would establish dominance from the start.

Then, all in a blur, it happened.

He wrapped his powerful fingers around her throat, before violently smacking her back against the nearest wall. She felt the rocks graze against her bare flesh, while her blue eyes were wide open. His grip was not tight enough to cut off her air supplies, but it was enough to maintain her trap. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips; he had always known it would be easy, he simply hadn't guessed it would be _that_ easy.

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip, grasping his wrist with both of her hands. If he thought he had her immobilized; he had her figured out all wrong. Concentrating all of her strength, her aura gathering mostly around her fingers, she squeezed down before twisting his wrist along with his flesh.

Even when his skin began to burn he refused to pull away; this was nothing. A crack was heard after a few moments and, out of self-protection, Sesshomaru removed his hand from her neck. His brusque movement caused her to slam down hard upon the floor. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he reached out for her foot, unwilling to give her a second to recover. He used his grip on her to fling her against the nearest wall. Once more, a violent _thud_ was heard, and Kagome fell flat on her back upon the ground.

She cringed, her eyes narrowed while he appeared on top of her in a flash. His sturdy body was more than twice the size of hers while he pressed himself against her core, trapping her lower body. His smirk had changed; now he seemed proud. He was a hunter; that side of him was relieved to be able to chase her. He wanted the thrill of overpowering her.

He bent his head down, his tongue flicking out, licking the side of her cheek. Kagome quickly raised a hand, her claws sharp, before digging them in the side of his neck, dragging her arm all the way down. It was not until her palm grazed his nipple that she retracted her claws. The scent of blood immediately filled the air, and the red liquid quickly appeared from the four slashes. Sesshomaru stared down into her icy blue pools, watching as his blood began dripping down on her, staining her skin.

Her head was pounding, her heart was racing, and her mind became fuzzy. She hated him, it was the only fact she was certain of. Yet this chase was _thrilling_; a small part of her was screaming in anticipation for the moment when he would have complete control, while most of her mind was telling her to fight until the end because he could never have her.

She ignored the pulsing coming from her lower body and the warmth that began enveloping her. This was a fight, a battle. Why did her body feel so warm? She would overthrow him.

A sizzling sound was heard when a pink glow began to drip from her fingertips, burning the blood that remained on her slender fingers. The pink poison dripped to the ground, burning a hole through it, leaving nothing but a burnt mark behind. Their hearts were palpitating, both of them able to hear each other's pounding heartbeats. Sesshomaru pressed his palms forcefully against her shoulders, pushing her with such strength that she felt herself being swallowed by the floor.

His grip was tight, his claws threatening to break her skin while he felt the burn from the wound she had inflicted upon him spread through his body. He could hear the sizzle of her upcoming attack, but he doubted she would be able to overthrow the position he had her stuck in.

Without a second thought, Kagome flung her fingers, the dripping poison flying around. The instant it made contact with Sesshomaru's thigh it bubbled and he almost flinched in pain. It wasn't until the poison hit his open wound that it affected him.

Using the distraction, Kagome crouched down, her legs supporting her, a hand raised in the air. Poison was dripping down her claws, she was panting, but baring her fangs at him. The only way for her to come on top was to not let him intimidate her. His size _didn't_ matter, and she would prove it. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she launched herself at him.

With her poison leaking on his flesh, burning him, he growled. She used all of her strength to reverse their position, putting herself on top, straddling him. She had taken his position of alpha; he was beneath her.

Kagome was not one for bragging, but an expression of triumph was on her face. A desire to fight, to win was spreading through her body, traveling through her veins. Lust was bubbling within her and for the first time she felt extremely powerful. Only her fangs were piercing the skin of her own lips as she dared to bend down slightly, hovering on top of him like she was gloating.

Sesshomaru growled, much louder than the first time since his instincts were telling him to get in control. She nothing but a female, a lower class female; there was no reason she should even be able to hurt him. He grasped her hair with his hand, pulling on it with all of his strength, forcing her head back while she exposed her neck to him.

"You will obey me," he said, his voice husky.

Kagome did not know the words he had spoken to her but she knew it was an order. "Never," she dared, unable to look at him because he refused to stop tugging at her hair.

Her locks were tangled in his fingers and the pain was strangely only adding to the atmosphere. She was unsure of what winning would prove; it would only mean she was stronger than him. However, he could not claim her until he proved he was alpha. Her body was vibrating with hope, giving off the sensation that she was going against her mind's desires. She was supposed to let him take her.

But how could she do that when he couldn't take what he wanted from her?

Her skin was burning and even though it was impossible because she was inside the den, she felt the moonlight reflecting on her skin. She tilted her head back even more, even though he wasn't pulling. The way her heart was beating vigorously she felt it was ready to burst out of her chest, which brought her great pain. She had never fought any one person; she hadn't been allowed.

Was this the feeling of freedom, _the real one_, the one she had been seeking all these years?

Sesshomaru could see her purple aura surrounding her, and he felt her distraction. Desires pulsing through him, he smacked his hand against her back with every intention of leaving upon her back the same mark she had left on his neck and chest. The moment he felt his claws break the skin, he groaned loudly, while a moan of pain escaped her.

Out of self-preservation, she tossed her body against the ground, away from his.

The warm blood was leaking from the wound and down her back while her eyes were narrowed in rage. She opted for a stance on all four, almost resembling a cat instead of a dog. She glanced up at him, her mouth open while she panted. The pain was shut away; she could not feel it. Kagome moved forward slightly, while he pulled himself up, obviously wanting to overshadow her.

He brought his hand to his lips, wiping them. During her first attack he had bite his lip, which had drawn blood. He loved the scent of blood and even the taste of it, but not when it was his own. Sesshomaru was faster than her; he didn't care what kind of rush of power was happening, it was fact. His eyes followed her every movement, waiting for the opportunity to show her exactly who was in charge.

Sesshomaru growled before taking hold of both of her wrists, pulling her arms behind her back. He watched her wince in pain when his claws dug into the skin of her wrists, blood pouring out as he sliced veins open. His hands were quickly covered in the warm red liquid; he still tightened his hold on her. She squirmed under his touch, the pressure causing more blood to flow out.

So far, she had outdone herself. He hadn't expected her to even be able to attack him. Perhaps he had underestimated her ability; his weak vision of her had allowed all of this to happen. All he had to do was treat her like a normal enemy and expect everything from her. He would not make the same mistake again.

Kagome was breathing hard, pain spreading through her arms. She felt that if he pulled any harder, her shoulders were going to give up and break. She did her best to hold her lips pressed together, hoping to not release a sound. Yet he refused to cease his painful ministrations and a moan of pain ran past her lips and she hated herself for it.

Satisfied that it was now her turn to experience suffering, he decided to use a trick on her that she had used on him. Green poison dripped from his claws while they were still deep inside her flesh. His poison began to mingle with her blood and it was as if the crimson liquid acted like a transporter. She felt his attack invade her entire body and her only answer was to drop down to her knees.

A heart wrenching scream of pain emerged from her throat while she was overtaken by an unbearable sensation. It was as if her skin was being burnt from the inside out. Her own aura was brighter than ever in an attempt to shield herself from that attack but she couldn't. She threw her face against the ground, shivering, forcing her claws inside the ground.

Once Sesshomaru was satisfied with her more _submissive_ position, he retracted his claws away from her. Relief washed all over her when her dropped her arms to the ground, while the pain slowly soothed away. Even though it was ceasing, she could feel spasms of its strength pulsing through every few seconds. She had bitten the inside of her mouth in an attempt to block the pain, and now all she could taste was blood.

He was there, lurking around, and she could _feel _him. What he had done had almost felt like death and it had been unexpected. However, she knew she was not done, she had a little more fight in her if only she could make it to her feet, or at least sit up. She closed her eyes tightly shut, taking deep breaths. She could tell he was right behind her, ready to grasp another part of her body.

She had to react. _Now_.

Kagome rose to her fingertips and toes, ready to pounce him against the wall when she saw a blur. Next thing she was aware of she was yelping in pain and her face was being shoved in the wall. Her left cheek was being repeatedly scratched while he left her almost breathless because of how he was pressing his powerful heavy body against her. She was trapped between him and the wall with no way out. Her panting increased while she pushed her ass into his groin, trying to give herself enough room to escape.

He chuckled darkly at her useless attempt, while reaching for the white fabric that covered her breasts. When he grabbed it, along with many of her necklaces, her breath hitched. In one swift motion he ripped the whole thing, the fabric snapping against her skin when it gave away under the pressure. Her necklaces started to fall apart even before he could carelessly toss her ruined garment to the floor. Some of the beads loudly hit the floor, some breaking while the rest rolled around even going as far as outside the den.

The friction between the wall and her now bare breasts caused her nipples to become erect, and a new kind of scent was laced with hers. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. Yes, he had her where he wanted; she was going to be his. Excitement traveled through him and it was just enough that he felt his manhood stiffen.

He nibbled her ear and once again she forcefully jammed her rear into his groin in the hope of creating some distance. He took that opportunity to snake his hands to her breasts, forcefully grabbing them. His claws flickered against her nipples, and Kagome opened her mouth like she was moaning, but not a sound came out. He didn't worry; she would make plenty of noises soon.

It was more than mating; he had his pride. He'd satisfy her.

His head began to feel heavy and dizzy as he dragged his lips from her ear to her neck. He wished for nothing more than to devour her flesh, taste it, fill his mouth with her blood and scent. Yes, he decided that at that exact moment, her scent was rather pleasing. Though it had a hint of fear, which he was pleasantly happy with since it meant she knew her place, it was also overpowered by lust.

He lapped at her shoulder, his fingers still massaging her breasts. She was still leaning into him, but he was not convinced it was still out of anger; it was out of desire.

Sesshomaru released one of her breasts gliding his hand down her body. He forced her legs opened before pressing himself against her, grinding. Once again, soundless moans escaped her while her body twisted under the new unbearable feeling. There were too many new sensations for her to keep her head straight. Her throat was on fire, her mouth was dry and she was holding back a moan.

He wouldn't obtain victory so easily.

She knew she had to fight; she still had that energy; that desire pulsating through her. Kagome only had to find a way to get him off her for even a brief instant.

The warmth coming from his cock was spreading to her core and she felt herself become wet. A feeling of tingling was going from her womanhood all the way to her heart and for a moment she was terrified that it would cease to beat. She could sense that her body was covered with a fine layer of sweat, but she didn't care.

He stopped molesting her breast and instead stroked her hair. Sesshomaru noticed she was not fighting him as hard and he found himself disappointed. She had shown that she could at least fight; he had expected a bit more. Almost like he was trying to taunt her, he glided his hand down to her throat, forcing her head back while he caressed it.

She trembled under his touch, and he was aware it was because all of his power was concentrated in his fingers, forcing her body to quiver in fear. A ruthless groan of pure lust was released while he pushed his mouth against the inside of her ear. He _wanted_ to see a reaction of ecstasy on her face. His groin tightened when suddenly, for the first time, she seemed _attractive._

Now that he had her bent under his will, now that his instincts were screaming at him to take her, he _wanted_ her. He wanted to pump himself in and out of her while she moaned his name.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly shut before taking in a deep breath; she would only have one shot at this and she didn't want to ruin it. Focusing to the best of her ability she attempted to remember the few tricks her sister Rin had taught her. She visualized herself concentrating her energy within herself into a ball. She exhaled loudly, nearly cringing before she unleashed all of her power, her energy radiating from her body.

Once it hit Sesshomaru full force he was left with no other choice but to retract himself, holding back moans of pain. Because of the suddenness of the attack, he wobbled and nearly crashed into his own bed of furs. Meanwhile Kagome, drained, dropped to her knees. Not wanting to give him a chance to attack her right away, she crawled far away from him.

She foolishly believed she had a few seconds to recover when suddenly a heavy weight was upon her back causing her to lie flat on the ground. She gasped under him, trying to wriggle away, but it was without hope. Sesshomaru locked her hips into a deadly grip as he forced her ass up. The little _vixen_, he hadn't expected that attack or even that kind of power.

His pride was wounded and he had to rectify the situation. _Now_.

He tore her fur away from her lower body leaving her completely bare beneath him. All that was left between him and her perfect round ass was his own fur. He groaned when he pushed his now full erection against her buttocks. Kagome attempted to escape his touch, but all she did was grind against him, creating more tension between them. She shivered; out of lust or out of desperation she didn't know.

Then she felt _it_. The tip of his cock was pressing at the entrance of her core and she ceased everything, including breathing. No, he hadn't beaten her yet, he _hadn't _– she was unable to finish her thought. All she was conscious of was his firm hand on her hip and his scent. Her mind wanted to keep on fighting him while her heart was screaming that she would enjoy this.

Without a second though she twisted her body slightly, just enough to allow her to slap his cheek _hard_. It was nothing like the previous marks she had left on his body but it was enough to leave a hand print on his cheek along with a stinging pain. This time, he felt something snap inside of him and he roared. His hands found its way to the back of her head and he applied pressure.

"You will submit to me," he said, his tone threatening.

"No," she replied breathless unaware if it applied to his threat.

She had proven to be much stronger than he had ever believed her to be, she knew that. Heck, she hadn't even thought she'd last that long against him. Was he going easy on her or was their difference in strength not large unlike what she had originally thought? Meanwhile, his erection was still pressed against her entrance, waiting to be pushed in, which was teasing both of them.

His nose was nestling behind her ear, his warm breath against her skin. "Why do you refuse to obey?"

She shook her head repetitively before swallowing hard. Losing his patience with her he decided to quickly flip her around. He much preferred her on her stomach but this situation required for him to be inconvenienced. Her wounded back slamming against the ground caused her to wince and before Kagome was even able to open her eyes she felt his lips against hers.

The shock kept her completely still. This – she – what? She had seen people do this before but she had never experienced it. He moved his lips against hers while she was unaware of what to do. As a few seconds went by – though it felt like minutes to her – she tried to copy his movements. The second he felt her return his kiss, he pushed it to the next level. He pushed her lips apart by forcing his tongue, quickly entering her mouth.

She gasped in his mouth, her tongue being teased by his. Her face felt like it was on fire, yet all she could taste was _sweetness_. Her hands were nearly limp by her side like she had forgotten to fight him back, the shock keeping her from doing anything. Her mind was clouded with even more lust when she nudged her tongue inside of his mouth, grazing it against his sharp fangs.

And he knew the moment was now.

She was calmed, she was all his to take.

He quivered in anticipation and his erection became even more engorged with blood at the thought of claiming her, overpowering her, and marking himself as her alpha. She was stubborn; she had made him chase her, fight for her. This would be his reward. He felt wild, out of control, and something within him was roaring, waiting for him to take what he had fought for.

Sesshomaru didn't allow one more second to go by before he shoved his entire length within her, pushing even through the resistance he met. Kagome immediately buckled underneath him, her eyes widening while a pain spread through her. She grunted in pain when they both felt a small amount of blood drip from her and onto the ground, coloring it red.

There was no other scent on her, only pureness. He was the only male to claim her – he _would_ be the only one. He had something pure, new.

His amber eyes quickly took a shade of red and he picked up his speed. He could feel her still squirming and he decided to bend down to her level, his palm pressed against the ground. The instant he closed the distance, he felt her wrap her tiny arms around his neck and the thought that she was too skinny didn't cross his mind. No, he just wanted to stroke her flesh with his fingertips, he wanted to watch her squirm underneath his touch.

He stretched his tongue out of his mouth and inclined himself forward until his tongue touched the open wounds on her back. He dipped the tip until it hit deep, licking the blood fresh from the source. When he did that, Kagome felt his width increase inside of her, the arch in her back increasing. Once he was done lapping at her back, he picked up his pace once more.

His large cock was rapidly moving in and out of her still tight core, causing her to wince a few times. The scent of blood was all that invaded both their noses while their minds were being swallowed by lust. Her body heat sky rocketed when she bit down on her lip, while the puddle of warmth in her stomach increased. She could feel him reaching deeper and deeper inside of her, her eyes threatening to roll back.

Her breathing was transformed into moans and she grunted. Her breasts were being brushed against the ground while Sesshomaru thrust into her with a fiery passion. His large hands could cover the cheeks of her buttocks completely as he grasped her, leaving red marks behind. A new feeling filled his chest, making him want to roar with power.

He felt in control, he felt like the void in his heart was being overfilled and he panted. It was the same emotion he used to experience when he was younger. Even then he couldn't explain what it was and he still couldn't now. It was the flow of her blood, the feeling of her wetness and the power of the moon.

It was not his own mind making decisions: it was his body; his instincts.

It meant nothing.

Sesshomaru moved his hands to her hips and bared his fangs at her while pounding his manhood inside her core.

Kagome was digging into the ground with her claws, the unbearable feeling making her body shiver and jolt in pleasure. Though her body was numb with lust, the fire in her heart had never been extinguished. Despite her panting and the enjoyment this was giving her, she gathered all her strength and managed to flip herself around.

Because of her actions, suddenly all that was left inside of her was the tip of his length. Sesshomaru growled when he grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes, searching for an answer. He had taken away her pureness; he had _won _- why was she still fighting him? Hadn't he proven his dominance over her? She should be obeying him!

Her heart filled with passion, Kagome closed the distance between their lips and nibbled on Sesshomaru's bottom lip. Instead of teasing him she sunk her fangs in his lip, the blood pouring out. He almost winced in pain but he held it back. He quickly glared at her before returning the gesture. He captured her top lip with teeth and bit down with all his strength.

Blood filled both their mouths and he licked her lip before preceded to shove his entire length inside her begging, tight, wet womanhood once more. _Yes_, this was the feeling. Her core was squeezing his length as she tightened herself without knowing. Her mouth was wide open, her head thrown back. Kagome felt a pressure build up inside of her, causing her to attempt to close her legs together.

Frustration filled her while she wondered: what was this feeling?

It felt like an urge, like something wanted to be released.

Sesshomaru used all of his strength to pound himself within her and stretched her to the furthest he could, the tip hitting an end inside of her body. He was completely filling her, thrusting, never pulling out, and her reaction to the overwhelming feeling was to dig her hands in his chest, her claws grazing against the open wounds she had inflicted on his body earlier.

One of the stripes was stretched down all the way to his navel and though pain spread through his body, he ignored it. Instead he nearly fully pulled himself outside of her, only to slide back in harshly. The faster he went, the harder his strokes were, the more he felt her wetness increase. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her shoulders while he brought her body in a sitting position.

The blood from his chest stained her perky white breasts, dripping down her stomach as he held her down on his cock, giving her no option but to move of her own accord if she wished for the thrusts to continue. Obviously the question didn't need to be asked; her body was _telling_ her mind this was right.

But she didn't feel overpowered; she didn't feel _dominated_. Wasn't he supposed to take her body like it was his to take? Instead of feeling controlled, Kagome felt more in power than ever. Could this be because of the situation or was she truly in control like she believed herself to be? She licked her lips, tasting her own blood while she dared to lift her body, his length escaping her tight core.

They made eye contact and she could tell he was challenging her, even without knowing. Would she go back down, would she force his erect penis back into her? And for once her mind and body agreed on the answer; _yes_. It almost felt like she couldn't explain it, but she _needed_ this. Her aura had disappeared, giving the impression that she felt safe around him.

She never glanced away from his burning amber eyes while she finally allowed herself a slip up. She moaned loudly the instant she inserted his cock back into her womanhood, her body going into ecstasy immediately. Once he felt her body warming up to him again, he helped her movements, increasing their pace. He had never been one for physical contact; he never really had any.

But he needed this.

Or was it his duty?

He had to marry and mate her because it was the deal that had been made. But at the moment he wanted to teach her a lesson. She had fought back, she had hurt his body and thrown more attacks at him than anticipated. If he could make her weak; if he could make her come for him than this moment would not be as bittersweet.

Sesshomaru wanted her to moan his name and he would consider that a submission. It was not the kind he had in mind, but it would do for the moment. All he wished for was for her to be put in her place. No more defiance, no more glaring and disobeying. She would be the same kind of wife all the other women were. Except, she was different.

No, _the only_ difference was she could not annoy him with words.

Her breathing rate increased and he reached out to her head, placing a hand on the back of her neck, his grip firm. A raging beast inside of him _demanded_ she conformed to what he was asking of her. He pushed her head down slightly, forcing her to make eye contact with him. Not only was lust dancing in her orbs, but frustration as well.

His rhythm had not decreased and he was pounding into her just as hard as he was in the beginning. He could tell she felt no more pain, only pleasure. He tilted her head to the side to allow himself to bite her earlobe, squishing the skin between his teeth. Her whole body froze for a moment, before she seemed to relax in his hold once more.

She squeezed down on him once, then twice. Thoughts of his tongue lapping her nipples crossed her mind but she blinked them away. She felt raging with passion, she felt something inside of her trying to claw its way out. Her heart was pummeling and she needed _more_. A swing was added to her hips, giving off the impression she was rolling, making circles around his manhood with her wet dripping cunt.

Then, as her mind and thoughts tried to over power her, it happened. His cock was forced deeper inside of her, and she could feel as if she was being stretched to her limit. And he hit the edge again. And again.

Between the nibble, the power, the sizzle in the air and his cock hammering away at her core, she felt the dam inside of her break. She didn't know what it was or what was taking over her body but she completely threw her head back – despite his strong hold – pressed her erected nipples against his chest and ran her claws down his side while a loud moan ran past her lips.

The moment was filled with such a rush that he didn't feel the new marks she left on his body. Instead, he watched her climax, quiver, and completely surrender to his will, and he could do nothing else but come undone inside of her. Sesshomaru felt his seed escape him, being released in her warm womb. Once he was emptied of his seed, his erection swelled inside of her and she collapsed against the ground.

Sesshomaru pressed his face against her bloody and sweaty stomach. While his breath was tickling her flesh he made the most important decision of their mating; he would make her there. He didn't know why but he wanted to bite her right there, on the left side of her belly button. _You want to, you need to. _Not letting himself re-think his decision he stretched forward and sunk his fangs into her skin.

She jolted under him but his weight kept her down. His fangs remained within, while blood dripped around the new permanent wound.

Slowly the seconds ticked away and he felt himself decreasing in size within her. He took the opportunity to pull himself out. Not bothering to help her on her feet, he got up and ran his dirty fingers through his sticky hair. He had not imagined this would have been such a mess. Now that the mark had been left on her body his head did not feel as heavy and his thoughts not as clouded.

He had taken the woman, just like he was supposed to.

It was when that exact thought hit his mind that his eyes traveled to his body; he was covered in wounds. The same could not be said about her. Yes, he had left a few marks on her but nothing of the magnitude she had inflicted on him. Had he gotten this all wrong? Hadn't she submitted to him? She had come, he had given her pleasure but…

She had never obeyed him.

His eyes traveled to her body, noticing her closed eyes. Had he failed to dominate his own female?

Meanwhile Kagome laid on the floor unable to open her eyes. Fighting him had taken every single drop of energy she had and she was unsure she would even be able to get up. The throbbing in her body was finally recessing but the pain between her legs didn't give out any indication that it was going to lessen. She could still sense her own hips' desire to thrust against him, but fortunately she was too tired.

The recent event felt like a flash in her mind. She remembered hurting him and a lot of blood. She also could recall a rage clawing inside her heart, something she had never felt before. Kagome was still able to sense his aura fighting off hers, while she hadn't even realized she had been trying to protect herself against him. Inuyoukais were raw beings. Their instincts was their most important features.

Had she fought well enough?

She felt the burning sensation from the mating mark he had left on her stomach. Apparently she hadn't fought hard enough to not let this happen. Then again, it had been the deal. Also it was not like she could say she hadn't been a willing participant. Or that she hadn't enjoyed it. The aftermath of the wave of pleasure he had given her was still traveling through her body.

Her core was dripping something wet and sticky when she inhaled silently.

She was his now, yet she felt more free than before. This caused one question to run though her mind… had he proven his worth? Had he been able to handle her? Had he taken her like a man after dominating her? She could not say.

Her mind was pounding with the memories and sensations and she was having a hard time distinguishing them. All she had thought of when this had begun was fighting, nothing else. Then it had been the feeling of him inside of her, hammering at her core.

Where had her desires begun and her instincts ended? She hated him, she didn't wish for this, but she followed her duty. The mix of feelings between the drink they had shared, the moon, the mating and their instincts…

Somehow for the first time since her arrival she felt at peace enough, in this _mess_, to finally give into the darkness and fall into a deep slumber.

-F-


	6. Chak

A/N: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! Really, I never expected all the love and support!

Also, thank you Quiet Whisper for this awesome piece: dokuga(dot)com/gallery?func=detail&id=6522

Thank you Daniella for beta-reading.

Chak: Red

**Firangi**

**Chapter 6: Chak**

An orange hue filled the room while she struggled to open her eyes. Soreness spread throughout her body and pain was flashing through her very core, weakening her. Her dazed mind could barely process that it was the remnant of his poison still floating in her body. She blinked a few times and backed into the warmth near her.

It wasn't until everything rushed back to her mind that she realized it could only be _one_ person. Her heart ceased to beat for an instant, her eyes flashed wide open and she retracted her body as far away as possible from his, ignoring the pain such brusque movements inflicted upon her. She took a deep breath and dared to turn on her side only to find herself face to face with him.

His eyes were cold and he appeared to be quite displeased. His body resembled hers in the fact that none of his wounds had healed and that dry blood stained his flesh. Inu were known to heal quickly however she was finding out that it didn't quite apply when the injury came from one of your own. She held back a smirk of satisfaction at the thought that _she_ had managed to hurt him this badly.

Sesshomaru refused to glance away while the left over anger stirred inside of him. Last night had not gone like he had planned. It was true that he had made some long lasting damage, especially with his poison, but he had not gotten what he sought from her; submission. Even now she seemed to still be glancing upon him like they were equals.

The worst part was that he almost felt like he couldn't reprimand her for that; _he_ was the one who had failed at his duty.

He opened his mouth to bare his fangs at her yet continued to gaze deeply into her eyes. The seconds ticked away and finally he pulled his face away and sat up upon the fur. It was _not_ where they had fallen asleep last night. Actually it was where _he _had; she on the other hand had passed out on the floor. He had laid more fur down hoping to keep her away but unfortunately she had found her way to him.

Though he had a feeling that had been done completely against her will.

He didn't even give her a second look as he rose to his feet. Pain spread through his body instantly but he ignored it. He quickly put on a façade and didn't allow his suffering to show. He was the male and he was strong; he did not feel pain. His deadly glare was set on the drape in front of the den. He grabbed it and pushed it out of the way, allowing the bright light of the early morning to shine in.

Kagome immediately shield her eyes while Sesshomaru took his first step outside. A part of him wanted to avoid this since he knew they had all heard the noises and smelled the blood, but his pride wouldn't let him cower. Yes, she had been strong, but they would only know that he had marked her and that it had been quite a fight. They wouldn't know any more than that.

Suddenly, he heard a snicker behind him and quickly spun around. His eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha cover his mouth to conceal his laugh. His younger brother approached him despite the obvious threat in Sesshomaru's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, still attempting to hide his pleasure.

"Rough night?"

"It is none of your concern," said Sesshomaru coldly before removing his brother's hand.

"Did you even claim her?"

Inuyasha was well aware that he was pushing his luck but the situation was too tempting. Sesshomaru was _strong_; actually he was probably one of their stronger warriors, his strength exceeding Inuyasha's. He couldn't even tell the last time his older brother had been wounded in such a manner. It was a rather amusing sight to be honest.

And to think such a tiny girl had done it. He had known from the start she had spirit.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes redden with rage, causing him to close the gap between him and Inuyasha. "Do not mess with me."

"I was simply asking, Brother."

Before Sesshomaru could reply he felt a familiar female hand on his back and right away he redirected his attention. "Mother," he said with a nod in her direction.

Izayoi was beaming with joy while she brought both of her hands up to cup Sesshomaru's cheeks. She brought his head down slightly and pressed their foreheads together. "You are a man now, my Son."

All the years she spent raising him had been for this purpose. He had always been the one who would take on all the responsibilities. Sesshomaru had been trained to be strong, to lead and to protect. This was almost the final step. He had his own mate and soon enough he would have his own family. Then, when the time was right, he would replace his father as alpha male.

It wasn't until Izayoi backed away that she noticed the blood and injuries all over her son. She had expected there to be some since she had always known Sesshomaru underestimated Kagome, but this was more damage than anticipated. She raised her head to look at him with concern in her eyes.. If such wounds had been inflicted upon her son, she could not even think about what Kagome must look like.

"Is she well?"

Sesshomaru quickly nodded. "She's still lying inside."

She should have been up by now, but then again nobody could explain to Kagome her knew duties. Izayoi would have to be the one to struggle doing that.

Izayoi sighed silently and gently squeezed her son's cheeks before releasing him. She threw a glance in Inuyasha's direction, asking him to behave with a look. He looked at her as if he was innocent before moving out of the way to let her pass. It was easy to notice the _edge_ in Sesshomaru's aura and Izayoi knew Inuyasha would jump on the opportunity.

It wasn't too long until she stood in front of the den and she gently pulled back the curtains. She found Kagome sitting on the fur with her head buried in her arms. A gently smile appeared on Izayoi's lips before she went and sat beside Kagome. Feeling her presence, Kagome raised her head, her blue eyes shining with what almost looked to be tears.

But they weren't from sadness, they were from pain.

Only by looking at Kagome and her wounds, Izayoi could see and also _sense_ Sesshomaru's poison. He had probably done that during their courting meaning for hours now the poison had been within Kagome with no way out. Sesshomaru's poison was different from Kagome's and the poor girl's body had no idea how to process it.

Izayoi's eyes saddened while she reached out for Kagome's face. Kagome allowed her to turn her face without a struggle and swallowed hard. Her entire body was throbbing and it felt like her flesh was on fire. She knew what the _foreign_ presence in her body was doing but she couldn't understand why. Hadn't she been fine before?

Izayoi softly brushed aside Kagome's hair that had glued to her face because of the sweat. She smiled at her and tried to reassure her since she could not use words to do it. Kagome was looking straight into her eyes which were the only way to tell her she had her attention. Izayoi released her before nodding.

"We will wash you and heal you. You'll be all better."

"Heal?" repeated Kagome.

Izayoi tilted her head in surprise. "You know that word? Heal?"

Kagome nodded. The pronunciation was slightly different, but it was the same as in her language. She could only assume it meant the same thing. It allowed relief to wash over her; the pain would soon be lessened. She could take a little bit of suffering, but this was a constant throbbing pain and she was more than glad to know that Izayoi could take it away.

It was when Kagome's position shifted that Izayoi noticed the mating mark on her stomach. At first she wondered why her son would pick such a place to mark her until she realized it was very obvious Sesshomaru would put his claim on the most visible place. Inutaisho had bit her on the side of her right breast where no one ever saw.

Sesshomaru wanted to establish his ownership very clearly.

She grabbed Kagome's hands with hers, indicating that she wanted her to get up. It took her longer than it should have for such a simple task but she finally managed to stand on wobbly legs. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her head as they walked out of the den. The light hurt her sensitive, tired eyes but she pushed onward. She could not see everyone distinctively but she could feel that all eyes were on her.

Of course they were. She was to be their new alpha female once Sesshomaru was in charge. Although she was stubborn, she had never seen that life for herself. She had always known that Rin would assume that role but now everything had changed.

Kagome remained completely silent while Izayoi guided her to the river nearby. She helped her sit down and Kagome dipped her feet into the water.

"Wait here," said Izayoi as she pointed to the ground with her finger. "I will return."

She would need to retrieve a few remedies for her injuries along with some new clothes and cloth. She waited for Kagome to nod before leaving her alone.

Kagome took a deep breath and let the coolness of the water spread throughout her body. For a moment, she was about to allow herself to relax when suddenly she found herself shivering. Quickly, she turned her head only to find herself spotting Sesshomaru in the distance. He was standing tall and proud, glancing in her direction.

Refusing to be the one to break the eye contact, she kept staring.

Although Kagome had always been able to sense auras, just like any other youkais, it was strange that she had felt _his_ in particular. Then she remembered. She brought a hand to her stomach, feeling the marks on her fingertips. She assumed that since they were now bonded, she would most likely be able to sense him anywhere.

It was both a bad thing and a good thing.

She ran her fingers through her damp hair and sighed heavily. The result of last night's _fight_ was still unknown to her. They had ended up doing what they were supposed to, but she didn't feel any different. At least nothing close to the overpowering feeling her sister Rin had described to her in the past. Perhaps it was Rin's love for her mate that had amplified what the actual feeling was.

Then again, nothing about them being together was right.

It was hard to deny the fact that there was a moment where she had felt completely over taken last night though. The feelings she had experienced were like nothing before. She had strongly believed it would be painful but she had been shown differently. Her thoughts caused her body heat to rise even more and she shook her head.

It would happen again nonetheless. She was his and she had a duty to fulfill. She brought a hand to her stomach, feeling the mark under her touch. Perhaps soon, her stomach would swell much like her sisters' had.

And a part of her hoped it wouldn't. If she couldn't – if they didn't – then perhaps she would be set free.

She couldn't help but wonder.. After such a bond like they had created the night before would there ever be freedom?

-F-

"Son?"

"_Son?_"

After the second time he was called, Sesshomaru tilted his head in direction of his Father and waited for him to speak.

Inutaisho had noticed that the entire time they had been hunting his son's mind seemed to have been wandering. The Chief had made sure not to make any comment about his son's appearance or night, knowing how easily Sesshomaru's temper could flare off. If his son was angry, he would get nothing out of him.

However, there was now a problem. His son was mad, even though nobody had provoked him. Something was _troubling_ him.

"Yes, Father?" asked Sesshomaru, slightly angry with himself for getting distracted.

While everyone kept moving forward, Inutaisho came to a complete halt, forcing his son to do the same. "What has occurred last night," he began.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru didn't allow him to finish. "It happened as if should have Father. I know what must be done and my duty to my people. I will look after her and provide for her. I will also bring pups to our tribe."

A sad smile was on Inutaisho's lips as he listened to his son's words. He loved his Son with all his heart, but sometimes he wondered where all his sadness and coldness came from.

"That does not matter, Son. I am well aware you know your duties. There is however more to life than that."

"We should be looking after our people, protecting them and increasing our strength."

Inutaisho nodded. "There are also the matters of the heart," he said before lifting his hand and pressing his palm against Sesshomaru's chest where his heart was. "If your heart and mind disagree, you will never find peace."

"My mind and heart do not disagree."

He smiled. "That is because you have not learned to use the strength from your heart. You are a strong warrior, Sesshomaru but only physically. Mentally, you are not ready."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his look hardened. "I am ready Father."

He had spent his entire life building his strength and knowledge because he was going to become the alpha male. Everything he had done had been towards this purpose. How could his Father claim he was not ready? There was no strength to be obtained from his heart, only weaknesses. He cared for his people, he would protect them, but what his Father spoke of was entirely different.

Sesshomaru would not let himself be vulnerable around someone. It was dangerous.

"One day you will be," said Inutaisho before joining the pack again, leaving Sesshomaru behind.

Sesshomaru could still feel his blood boiling and his body aching from the previous night. It did not change anything. Despite what his Father said, he knew what was better. Perhaps his Father did not care or remember, but Sesshomaru had never forgotten a precise memory. Someone had cared for his life before and it had been fatal.

He had cost his mother her life.

_The sun was setting in the horizon; the night was cold while Inutaisho and a few other men from the pack were scanning the vicinity. Sesshomaru had disappeared. He was supposed to be practicing his powers, which had gotten a bit too difficult to handle, near their tribe's village. However, Hatsu had come to find him, telling him their son was gone._

_Not many dared to invade their territories and barely any were careless enough to attack the Chief's son. It couldn't be another Inu tribe, yet no other tribe lived around. To make it even more inexplicable, Inutaisho _knew_ a wild animal could not take his son down no matter how young he was. Sesshomaru was quite powerful for his age._

_While they were roaming through the forest, Hatsu was leaning against a tree with her eyes glancing into the darkness. Sesshomaru was her son, her responsibility was to care for him and protect him. She had been watching him until a female had begun labor. Hatsu had been forced to tear her eyes away from her son for a few moments. When she had looked back, he had been gone._

_Her motherly instincts were screaming at her. Sesshomaru had been by her side every day since he had been born. If someone could find him and track him it was she! His aura had become a part of hers. Her duty, especially as the alpha female was to stay in the village and protect their own while the alpha male was gone. It was a simple task yet her heart was demanding of her that she be out there hunting for her son._

_For years Inutaisho and she had tried to conceive a pup. It had never worked. She loved her mate dearly and the fear that he would have replaced her with another who could bear him pups had terrified her for a long time. When she had finally gotten pregnant, her heart had burst with joy. Of course, she had hoped that after many attempts, she would bear him multiple pups at once._

_Unfortunately, she only gave birth to one. At least it was a boy and that had soothed everyone's concerns. _

_For three summers now they had been trying again, but nothing had come of it. Hatsu had accepted the reality that Sesshomaru would be her only pup. If he died- if she lost him, she would have no more and she would be replaced. She would remain alpha female by title, but someone else would bear their tribe an heir and make her mate happy._

_Although it was custom, Hatsu refused to let it happen. She had worked hard to give her mate what he wanted and she had made many sacrifices to obtain the position of power she was in. She would not let herself be shamed. No, the custom was not meant to be shame full, but it would be the way she'd feel if it happened. She wouldn't see herself as a proper female._

_What kind of female could not execute the basic task she was born to fulfill? She felt her heart squeeze in pain and she shut her eyes tightly. _

_Sesshomaru had to be alive. _

_Without allowing another thought to cross her mind, Hatsu stepped outside of the village boundaries and began searching for her son. Instead of looking with her eyes and nose, she let her youki guide her. She took a few deep breaths until suddenly; she felt a familiar aura graze against her. She flashed her eyes open and rushed in the direction of her son._

_Her heart was beating faster than usual as she used her speed to get there. Once she reached the spot where she had sensed it, she was surprised to find there was no one. She carefully backed into a tree, trying to protect herself in case of an attack. They did not know if Sesshomaru had been taken or if he had simply wandered off._

_Though they had no real known enemy at the moment, Inu knew to be on their guard at all times._

_"Mama?"_

_Hatsu's eyes lit up at his voice and it wasn't too long until she finally saw Sesshomaru. He was standing in the tall grass with his head tilted. He was completely unharmed. She sighed in relief; he was not dead and she would not be replaced. A smile quickly appeared on her lips while she headed in his direction, ready to take him back with her._

_Her aura was no longer flaring, but a presence made her freeze. Who was this? She did not recognize that aura. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted a shadow near her son. She held her breath and did the first thing she could think of; she threw herself in front of Sesshomaru. She could withstand an attack, he could not._

_At that instant she felt something pierce right through her. A hand was roaming inside her and then her insides were melting, starting with her heart. It did not feel like youki poison, it was stronger and more destructive. When her heart turned black, her world collapsed. Her lifeless body fell upon Sesshomaru, covering him with her blood._

_He lay underneath her dead body, hearing the voice of his Father growing nearer. Her blood was spilling on him but he kept his eyes closed. _

_He could not hear her heartbeat._

Sesshomaru had been very young, he didn't remember much. All he could still vividly see in his mind was his mother laying dead and bloody on top of him. He hadn't known how it had happened, just that she had died. Attracted by the scent of blood, his Father and others had found him. Nobody had said a word.

It was two springs later that he had heard. His Mother should not have been out there searching for him; it was the male's duty to do so.

She had cared outside of what her duty required of her and she had died.

He would not make her mistake.

-F-

Izayoi's hand was tightly wrapped around a bowl. She hurried her steps to joining Kagome by the river. She gently handed her the bowl with a smile on her face to let her know it was safe. Totosai had prepared it quickly after Izayoi had explained what happened to the girl. Neither were sure how long it would take for the poison to clear her body, but it should relieve her from some of the pain.

Kagome took the bowl from Izayoi, brought it to her lips and drank the green liquid. She grimaced at the taste, but forced herself to gulp it down nonetheless. She began quivering as if her body was rejecting the remedy. She put the bowl down harshly almost shattering it. Kagome wrapped her arms around her body and forced her eyes closed.

She could feel Izayoi's hand on her back, gently rubbing it. It was at that precise moment that smoke began to radiate from Kagome's skin. Instead of being white however it was a soft blue color. At first, Kagome gasped but then she slowly realized that the more smoke escaped her flesh, the more the pain lessened. Was this how the potion worked?

"You should be fine by tonight. I also left some clothes in your den," said Izayoi, knowing Kagome wouldn't understand.

When it was important, Izayoi would help her understand. For the rest she still intended on speaking their language as often as possible around her to help speed the process.

As the words fell on deaf ears Kagome realized something. She could not go on like this; she could not continue to not understand what other people were saying to her. She assumed Sesshomaru should be assisting her with this but first she wanted as little help as possible from him and second she knew they would never have long conversations.

In this strange world, she needed a friend; someone to help her.

It was unfortunate that she hadn't been properly introduced to anyone and the only person she had somewhat of a relationship with was Kagura. However, the female did not seem to be fond of Kagome, which would be a problem. Unless she could get Kagura to understand she had absolutely no interest in Inuyasha, she would be alone in this learning process.

She was aware Izayoi was trying to help but unfortunately it didn't work. If Kagome had no idea what the words meant, speaking them around her wouldn't be very effective.

"Now, finish washing yourself," said Izayoi before pointing at where the fire was. "Come join us after."

Kagome nodded, hoping she had understood.

Izayoi retrieved the bowl from the ground before heading back where all the women were. They would be many tasks for Kagome to do every day now that she was officially a member of their pack. The best way to explain her tasks was to show her since she could not understand their words.

Today was the only day off she would have.

Kagome glanced into the water to look at her own reflection. Smoke was still evaporating from her pores and she looked very tired. Although she had slept for a decent amount of time, her body had been beyond drained. Before her fight with Sesshomaru she had never done anything like that the past. It had been her first combat and she had drained herself completely to be able to put up a decent fight.

While she peeked at the glistening clear water, she suddenly noticed a shadow being cast. She knit her eyebrows together in confusion and looked up. It was then that she found herself looking at a man. She backed away leaving nothing but her feet dangling in the water. How had she not sensed him, or even smelled him?

The instant he realized he was discovered, he backed away into some bushes only keeping half of his body visible. He had long black hair that was carelessly brushing against the dirt. His eyes were a vivid red, his ears more pointy than she had ever seen. He had three black stripes on each side of his face and a purple one on top of each eye.

His skin was covered with mud, which she assumed was the reason why her powerful nose hadn't detected him. Unfortunately that also made it impossible for her to tell what he was. The only time she had seen black hair was on her own people, but then again she had not traveled much. Sesshomaru's tribe contained the first outsiders she had met in a long time.

She stretched out a hand in his direction but it only caused him to retract himself.

"Who are you?" she spoke, not knowing if he would comprehend her question.

This time instead of cowering in fear again, he simply stared at her intensely. Kagome couldn't help but want to get closer. Nobody else seemed to have noticed he was there and he didn't appear to be harmful. Actually from the gash filled with mud that she could see on his side, he was hurt. Perhaps he required help?

She submerged herself in the water completely since it was the only way to cross. She did it extremely slowly, not wanting to scare him. Not even daring to look back to see if anyone had spotted her, she kept moving forward. She expected him to run away at any second but he remained where he stood.

Finally, Kagome reached the other side. She put her hand on the ground, hoping to lift herself up when suddenly a gush of wind surrounded her. She was forced to close her eyes to prevent dirt from getting into them. When she opened them again, the stranger was gone.

She pressed her lips together and allowed herself to fall back into the water.

Who was he?

-F-

Since this was considered a celebration because the alpha male to be had taken a mate, the pack had brought back as much as they could. Of course since the Neko had taken nearly everything in the area, it was not much. Inutaisho was at the front leading them as they entered the village, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were behind carrying the feast.

Izayoi joined them, smiling brightly.

The previous day everything that had been brought back from Kagome's village had been eaten. For a moment, she had been afraid they would not find anything; they had been gone for a long time. Feeling relieved she nodded their way before directing a few of the females around to make the preparations go as smoothly as possible.

"Kagome is in the den," Izayoi point out to Sesshomaru. "Please, be careful with her. I am afraid she might still be a little weak from your poison."

A half covered laugh escaped Inuyasha. "Mother, are you saying Sesshomaru is not the one who was over powered?"

Sesshomaru cast a deadly glare in direction of his brother, but Izayoi inserted herself in between the two of them. "Inuyasha, you will be more respectful. Mating is sacred; it is not something you shall ridicule."

Inuyasha nodded. "I apologize Mother."

She re-focused her attention on Sesshomaru, waiting for an answer from him.

It was not his Mother's place to tell him how to act with his mate and he understood that if she dared to mention it, then it was probably best to follow her advice. However, he already had no intention of doing anything with her tonight. Although he was aware that the more the better, he was still sour over his half victory.

Next time he took her, he _would_ overpower her.

Sesshomaru didn't believe that if either of them were injured it would be a fair fight. He had his pride and he would not consider it a victory if she could not defend herself. Especially since he had seen the extent of her power. He would wait for her to heal.

"Would you retrieve her? We will require her help here."

Sesshomaru did not even bother to offer his mother a response before heading toward his den. From the look of the situation he could tell Kagome had probably not learned much about her duties yet. Hopefully though she would behave better during this meal than she had during the last one. He _needed_ to make her eat more now that there was the possibility that she was with pups.

He quickly pulled the drapes of the entrance, only to find Kagome standing there attempting to wrap strands of yellow fabric around her chest. It was more than obvious that she had not done this before as it was slowly falling off her chest while the rest of the fabric was pilled up on the floor.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily before he sped up to her side. He grabbed the fabric from her, earning a glare, and pulled the whole thing off her. Although Kagome didn't appreciate it she was aware that he was not doing this because he _wanted_ to. He probably needed her to hurry. She decided to help make the process quicker and lifted her arms.

He began wrapping it around her like he had seen many females do it over the years. His sweaty chest was pressed against her cold back, his powerful arms around her and the back of her head buried in the crook of his neck. Because of her proximity, she could hear his heartbeat and she closed her eyes. It was completely steady, never fluttering.

His fingertips were grazing against her skin, causing Kagome to hold her breath longer than she should. Finally after a little while he pulled away from her. Kagome looked at him and she nodded, thanking him for his help. He was far from being her favorite person, but he had not been rude to her yet and she felt it was the proper thing to do.

Sesshomaru glanced at her new appearance. Her long hair had been styled into a few braids, all of them brought together into a bun. An orange thread of fabric was holding it together with a white flower in her hair. A few wild strands of her hair had freed itself and were dangling free. She now wore only a necklace with light yellow beads decorating it. A white fur covered her lower body – barely and her ankles were covered in the same kind of fur tied with orange fabric.

She was void of any jewels except for that necklace, but he knew over time she would earn more. Marks and beads were earned since they were a sign of gratitude or pride.

Sesshomaru's eyes then landed on the mark he had left on her stomach. He had not thought of it when he had done it, but it was extremely visible. A sense of pride roared within him since his claim would be known by all. Especially Inuyasha. He forced himself to gaze away from the mark feeling like it had brought forward warmth within him.

Unable to speak to her, he gestured towards the outside and without waiting for her, he left the den.

Kagome sighed heavily the instant he was out of sight.. She swallowed hard before falling and feeling lost. She was torn between how she wanted to act and how she was now supposed to act. To all, he had overpowered her since she bore his mark, but she remembered a completely different story. They would expect her to never provoke him again – like she had done during the last meal.

Unfortunately the desire for freedom raging within her refused that she did so. If he had not been able to take her down, why should he have her respect?

But, she did not know the rules of this tribe and would have to be careful. Nothing was worth punishment. At least not the kind she_ thought_ they had.

Taking a deep breath she headed outside. While she took her first step in direction of the fire, she found herself compelled to turn her head to the side. Kagome glanced in direction of the water, remembering very clearly the encounter she had earlier. Her eyes scanned the area, almost as if she was expecting to see him again.

She had no idea if he was friend or foe, but she had found his presence intriguing.

Then suddenly, when she was about to look away she, noticed two red orbs gleaming in the semi-darkness. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but take a step forward. Was she imagining this, or had he returned?

She took a step and another, and another until she was stopped.

Kagome glanced down only to see Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around her wrist. His look was firm while he searched her face for an answer. She looked panicked for a moment, but quickly she freed herself from his hold by heading in the right direction.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare where she had been looking. Unfortunately he found nothing but grass and darkness. He frowned before silently growling.

He was unsure of what was happening, but he had a bad feeling. He knew this feeling but he couldn't remember where he had experienced it before.

He growled again.

-F-


	7. Ja

**A/N:** _THANK YOU_ for nomination Firangi for Best AU, I'm so flattered! Sorry for the wait. Long story short, my grandmother has Parkinson and she wanted to go back to her hometown, and this is the only time she could do the trip, because in a couple months she will no longer be able to. So, I was gone for three weeks, traveling around quite a bit. I'm sorry.

Ja: Water

Thank you so much Daniella for the great Beta-reading job!

**Firangi **

**Chapter 7: Ja**

_"Kagome! You are not supposed to play near the river!"_

_Rin began running in direction of her little sister with her heart pounding. She watched while the small child dipped her hands in the clear water and almost falling forward because of the way she was bending. Rin's worry increased while the memories of the past were rushing through her mind. Once she finally reached Kagome, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her away. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I want water!"_

_Rin frowned. "You are not allowed by the river! You cannot be here alone!"_

_She understood that her little sister was only a few springs old, but she had to make a point. A few seasons back many of the people from their tribe drowned to death. The water swallowed them and despite their strength they were unable to propel themselves back to the surface. Ever since then, they had not let anyone be by the water, especially alone._

_Unfortunately, Kagome loved the water. Ever since she had learned how to walk she had always head for the river. Rin spent her time trying to look after her and chasing her down.. Today, Kagome had slipped up her watch and Rin went straight for the river knowing she would be there. She held her close to her chest, stroking her hair for comfort._

_Kagome was not scared, but Rin was._

_They had lost too many people that way, including their mother. Rin, being the oldest had taken over the responsibility of looking over her siblings after their mother's death. If his Father had taken someone else, the duty would have been passed to her, but her Father was still alone. Despite her young age Rin did everything in the family the alpha female should do._

_Ignoring Rin's hold on her, Kagome stretched her hands and attempted to go back into the water. Rin grasped her wrists and yanked her hands away. _

_"You cannot go there!"_

_Kagome's eyes saddened and she pouted. She then pinched her lips together and stared into the distance. It was then that she spotted two red spots in the bushes. She attempted to lean forward but Rin stood up and began dragging her away with her arms carefully wrapped around her. Kagome could only stretch her arms out, wanting to return._

_The night had fallen and everyone was asleep when Kagome pushed the curtains back to escape the den. She glanced left and right quickly to make sure nobody heard her. She bit on her bottom lip, her shoulder length hair bouncing as she hopped to the river. Everyone, especially Rin, made sure she wasn't allowed to go. This was the only way. _

_There was something about the water; the way it felt and the smell of it! Rin kept saying it didn't smell like water, it smelled like what was inside of it or even at the bottom, but Kagome knew she smelled the _water_. When the water was in reach she jumped in without a second thought. Water splashed all over, wetting her hair and the ground in the vicinity._

_A bright smile appeared upon her lips and she began twirling in the water. Her hands were smacking down on the water and she started to giggle. Because she was moving the water around so much she failed to notice that it began forming spirals around her feet, the pressure around her legs increasing. It caused Kagome to suddenly trip and fall face first in the water._

_She gasped heavily, filling her lungs with water. Panic formed in her blue eyes and they widened. She attempted to scream while being submerged but all that it produced was bubbles that moved up to the surface. She was young; she did not know how to pull herself from under the water. She stretched her arms up in an attempt to fight the liquid, but nothing happened._

_More time went by and she felt herself gaping for air more and more without finding any. Her bottom lip was shaking, her body was trembling and if she could have she would have cried. The light of the moon was shining on the water and she was swimming towards it, hoping the moon would save her. Unfortunately for her, it didn't._

_While time went by, she began to stop fighting and let the water twirl her around like a leaf. Instead of seeing the white glow, her mind was filled with darkness. She wanted to be scared, but she was too cold to feel anything else. The water was warm, she knew it, but she was freezing nonetheless._

_A purple lace of power wrapped around her body like a ribbon, making her skin shine and her body squeeze on itself. When she felt it, she thought death was coming. Her body was being compressed, there was no air and her head was pulsing. She was young, but she knew this. It was death. Her father had told her about the feeling of death before._

_You should embrace it, not fight it, he had told her. _

_No fighting. _

_Little Kagome waited, but even as the minutes passed, nothing happened. Yet, she could not find the strength to open her eyes. She allowed the turbulence of the water to surround her while the sounds filled her mind. Her mouth was still open while she foolishly attempted to breathe. The blackness in her soul was about to reach another level when suddenly _something_ wrapped around her._

_Before Kagome knew it her lungs happily found air and she was gently put down on the ground near the water. She began loudly gasping and breathing deep to get as much oxygen as she could. Her fragile little body was convulsing and she felt a hand on her back. There were screams filling her ears but she could not make out the words._

_"Kagome? Kagome!"_

_Rin's heart was pounding while she tried to see if her little sister was unharmed. The entire tribe had heard water splashing around along with screams. Rin had known immediately that it had been Kagome. She had also feared that she would lose her precious little sister just like she had lost her mother. Her eyes were filled with tears as she glanced down at Kagome. She couldn't lose her. _

_After coughing up some more water Kagome finally lifted her head. She gazed into her older sister's eyes clearly confused. Had she swam up? Had Rin saved her? _

_Seeing her little sister's confusion, Rin began scanning the area. It was then that she spotted a man on the other side of the river. He was drenched in water, is long black hair sticking to his face. Red eyes were peering out of the drape of his hair while a tiny smile was on his face. He pulled his hair back to reveal a soft expression, yet hard features._

_"Did you save her?" she asked, causing everyone to look at the man._

_"She will be safe. You will all be safe."_

_Those were his only words before he rushed into the darkness of the night. _

_-F-_

The day was breaking through the horizon when Rin emerged from her den. A lingering feeling of sadness enveloped her and she couldn't help but wonder; when would she stop worrying about Kagome? It was normal for a female to be matched with whom their father decided. It was also a great pleasure that she was able to help their tribe and others with her mating.

Still, she could not forget the misery that had shown on Kagome's face before she had left. Just like a mother, Rin wanted to protect her.

Rin quickly found herself near the river; she had unconsciously walked over to Kagome's favorite spot.

She glanced into the distance, almost hoping she would catch a glimpse of her even if it were impossible. Maybe if she thought hard enough, her mind would produce a picture of Kagome's face into the sky. She was about to turn around, forget her foolishness and resume her duties when suddenly, she saw a flash of red and black and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Onigumo."

"Rin," he replied with gleaming eyes..

As per usual, he remained on his side of the river, never breaching in their territories. He was of course no enemy, especially not since he had rescued Kagome many summers ago. Nonetheless, he had never set foot into their tribe.

"It's been a while," she said while stepping forward. She sat down and dipped her feet into the water

He used to come by more often, especially when Kagome was young. Rin always believed he felt protective of her ever since he had rescued her from death. When Kagome had begun to get older, Onigumo had almost stopped visiting.. Also when he did, he would never speak to Kagome, only to Rin. She had always wanted to ask, but had felt it would be disrespectful.

"I have been – busy," he said, offering her a smile.

Days were getting shorter and the distances he had to travel each day were growing longer. He suddenly frowned, turning his head left and right. "Where is Kagome?"

Rin's features saddened and she peeked down at the water, no longer glancing his way. "She is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"She has mated someone from another tribe. Another Inu tribe."

He seemed quite taken back when Rin finally looked at him and she felt bad.

"Why is that?"

She sighed; usually tribes didn't share with outsiders but Onigumo had been around for so long that she personally trusted him with a lot of information. She had shared quite a few things with him over the years and never had he betrayed her. He had saved Kagome and to her it meant the world, she would never forget it.

"It's the Neko, they have – they are trying to kill us. All of us. We are trying to protect ourselves."

"Why Kagome?"

"She was the only unmated one left out of all of us." It could have been anyone, and Rin still wished it had been her.

Kagome was wild, feisty and pure. Rin could easily adapt and would follow along, even if it killed her inside. She didn't want that for Kagome, she never did. She wanted her to be somewhere she could grow and learn. She wanted her to be at home with her family, a place where Rin could protect her if Kagome needed it.

"You are sad," Onigumo said while he moved just a tad closer..

Rin nodded, the tears shining in her eyes. "She is my little sister." The one she raised as her own child.

"I am certain she is fine."

"I hope so," said Rin, casting a glance into the distance.

When she finally pulled her attention back on Onigumo, she was not surprised to find him gone. It was a habit of his to simply _vanish_ each time he left. She still smiled, happy that she had been able to share her sadness with someone else. He was an outsider; she didn't have to put a strong façade in front of him, she could let her weaknesses show through.

_I hope you are safe Kagome._

-F-

The sun was high in the sky, while Kagome sat near the riverbank dipping fabric into the water. She had jumped at the idea of doing this task knowing it would allow her to be by the river. She hadn't been able to forget about the eyes she had seen and the more she thought about it, the more familiar they seemed, yet she couldn't remember _why_ she knew that _look_.

She could hear talking behind her and though she couldn't make out most of it she still knew something was going on. The tribe was usually quiet for the most part except when meals were coming up and she knew it wasn't time to eat just yet. Actually, they were eating less and she figured it was because there was not enough food.

She didn't mind at all since her own tribe didn't have a lot of anything, especially in these harder times. Food or no food, she could function just fine. Still she wondered what it was like to be out in the world, hunting and providing; she had never experienced that feeling before. Not that she was supposed to. Rin had explained to her that the only time a female provided was when she had a pup.

The thought caused Kagome to glance down at her flat stomach. Did she have a pup inside of her? Sesshomaru and she had only tried once since they had been mated and she didn't know if one time was enough.

Kagome wasn't certain how she felt about having a pup of her own. She loved them to death and had helped taken care of a few along the years, but for her to be a mother? The only mother figure she had seen had been Rin; she had never seen her own mother. She had been told that it was easy, that you followed your instincts and you would know what to do.

The problem was Kagome didn't trust her instincts. They had gotten her in trouble more than once. Not only that, but she never seemed to be doing the _right_ thing.

What if she had a pup, and she didn't take care of it right? She would never be able to forgive herself.

Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head to chase the thoughts away. She wouldn't be alone if she had a child, there would be the other females. No matter how they might feel about her – she couldn't tell since she couldn't talk to them – they would provide her with help wouldn't they? So would Sesshomaru's mother.

Kagome took a deep breath before grabbing more fabric off the floor and dipping it in the water. Maybe dwelling and thinking wasn't such a good idea, but there wasn't a lot that she could do. Since she couldn't speak to anyone, she found herself quite isolated. She was a social person and this wasn't _the right_ environment for her.

Hearing the voices from behind her, she decided to turn around. In the middle of the village was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, their father and many other men she didn't recognize. It could only mean one thing; they were going hunting. She couldn't help but be curious. She glanced at her surroundings trying to make sure nobody was around.

What if she snuck out and went with them?

She had rarely seen anyone be harmed from hunting; it was just animals. There couldn't possibly be anything out there she couldn't handle! Plus if she stayed close enough to them without being detected they would deal with the prey that was in the vicinity. Kagome was well aware that her place was inside the village where it was safe but… the only time she had been outside was when they had brought her here.

What harm could it do to finally explore? Nothing had happened to her then!

She knew it was wrong yet she couldn't do anything against the frustration and rage the last few days had brought her. She needed a way to let it all out. Her eyes gleamed with determination while she rose to her feet. She would not go too far, she would just _see_ what it was like to be out there.

Kagome carefully moved left, leaving the fabric on the side of the river and began disappearing from everyone's view. They rarely peeked her way; they wouldn't notice right away that she was gone. Hopefully she would have time to return before anyone wondered where she went.

Kagome snuck around the side and remained there pressed against the wall. She decided to wait until they left and were ahead of her before going any further. Kagome closed her eyes and kept her senses on alert for any sounds. The wind blew gently against her face, cooling off her heated skin as time went by.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, she heard them leave the village. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face and the excitement that filled her. She was conscious that breaking the rules was bad; she didn't know their punishment, but – she wouldn't get caught. And maybe she got confused; maybe she had a reason to be out there.

Now that she was thinking it through, it wasn't the best idea. Yet, she had gone through all this trouble already; she could be punished just because she was outside like this. Her heartbeat picked up and her lips became dry. She dared to tilt her head to the side, attempting to catch a glimpse of them. Yet all she saw were trees. She squinted and tried to see better but there was no hope: she still didn't see them.

Suddenly, a silent scream escaped her throat and her body shook in pain. She felt warmth spreading in her back. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and before she knew it, she felt darkness wrapping around her.

And then, everything was black.

-F-

Groans and snarls were all that could be heard in the forest while no prey was found. The members of the tribe were getting irritated by the lack of food and the Chief was using his powerful aura to keep them as calm as he could. They had gone further than ever before, yet it was empty of all animals just like everywhere else.

Problem was they needed to feed their people eventually. They were attempting to stock up on a lot of food to allow themselves to prepare for the dark times they knew were coming. In the unfortunate case that males were gone for a long period of time, or that they had to remain locked in the village, they needed to have food stashed away to feed everyone.

If they had no strength, they could not fight.

"Father, we cannot keep going like this," said Sesshomaru, coming to his Father's side.

"I am aware of this Sesshomaru," said Inutaisho.

They were on edge and it was a terrible thing. They needed peace and calmness if they wanted to obtain the help of their Inu Kami. They would receive no kindness if they did not learn to be patient. Hardships were tasks thrown at them from their Gods to help them grow and become stronger. Unfortunately all the males seemed too young to learn that.

"We must have patience, Son. The Gods will reward us for it."

"The Gods have not helped us much." He was aware that his Father would not appreciate his words but it was the truth. They had always done everything, yet they had not gotten back much. He had even been forced to mate _her_, and nothing had come from it yet.

"We must wait."

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together and held his tongue.. He allowed his aura to flare however, to give a warning to all the males on edge. If they show themselves as impatient and the enemy was watching, they would appear to be weak. At any time, no matter the situation they had to prove they were strong.

"We will hunt further," Inutaisho finally said..

It was clear there was no food here for them. They would have to venture into new territories and hope they would not cross any borders. For the most part, they could take down nearly every tribe, but Inutaisho was not looking for conflict with anyone. They already had one enemy and he didn't wish for his people to have to protect themselves against others.

Inutaisho was the one leading the tribe, with Sesshomaru right behind, Inuyasha following them. The rest were following a bit on edge. Although nobody would act recklessly, Inu youkai did not enjoy being made fool of and their pride was very important. Nobody would stand for this very long; soon, they would have to meet with males of Kagome's tribe to prepare for battle. Many trips would be required to be certain everyone was trained properly.

While they walked ahead, Sesshomaru began to feel something fall upon his shoulder. At first he dismissed it as being rain since raindrops occurred often, but quickly enough a familiar scent of blood filled his nose. His eyes widened and he came to a complete halt. Everyone behind him imitated his actions thinking there was danger.

Sesshomaru glanced to the side, then in front of him, but he saw nothing. For a second, he felt his stomach drop and he peeked up. It was then that he felt a heavy, bloody load being dropped on top of him. He nearly lost his balance, but somehow managed to catch whatever had been thrown at him, while still standing up.

Blood splashed upon his face and stained him. When he opened his eyes, he held his breath for a moment. In his arms, he was holding Kagome. The crimson liquid was staining her face and her ebony hair was glued to her cheeks because of it. Her eyes were shut tightly, her neck was covered in claw marks and the fabric around her breasts was soaked in blood.

Sesshomaru stood there completely immobile feeling the warm blood drip down his arm. He was forced to turn her slightly, only to notice that her entire back was wounded and there was blood covering the whole thing.

"Is she alive?"

Inuyasha was standing right beside him, but it felt like he was far away. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru nodded. He could hear her faint breathing, though it was strange since Inuyasha couldn't. Perhaps it was their bond allowing him to confirm she was alive.

"Son, take her back to the village."

"What is she doing here? Why was she here?" Sesshomaru questioned his father.

"She was brought here."

"They took her from the tribe, but nobody alerted us?"

"I thought she was by the river," said Inuyasha, remembering her bending down to dip fabric into the water. "She was far from everyone else."

Sesshomaru felt his Father put his hand on his shoulder. "Take her back, Son," he repeated.

She might still have a heartbeat, but they didn't know for how long. He could tell she was deeply wounded and the blood would not stop spilling from her wounds.

Sesshomaru finally nodded and brought her body closer to his. In a blink, he sped up back to the village leaving nothing behind but a cloud of dust.

"What attacked her, Father?"

Inutaisho sighed heavily. "I do not know, Son. I do not know."

He glanced up at the sky, but he saw nothing but a blood stained tree above them. Whoever had done this was fast and quiet. It was probably the Neko, throwing them another warning sign. The question was, why attack Kagome and how did they know just how _important_ she was; they could have picked anyone. Perhaps they would need to increase their defenses.

"We will resume hunting," stated Inutaisho before he turned around.

They could not do anything for the girl. Not bringing food back would not help their current situation. They had to keep going until they found something.

-F-

Sesshomaru's heart was pounding slightly more than it should when he finally reached the village. His bare chest was stained with her blood and she remained unconscious in his arms. The instant he was close to the tribe, he spotted his Mother rushing out; she had smelled the blood. As soon as she saw Kagome, she gasped loudly.

"What happened to her?" she inquired, gently brushing Kagome's bangs away from her face.

"We do not know."

"Bring her to my den," said Izayoi who was already moving forward.

Sesshomaru watched while his Mother gestured to the females to gather supplies and he couldn't help but steal a glance in direction of the river. Unfortunately from his angle he could not see the spot where she had been; he would have to inspect it after.

Quickly enough, he made it to the den and dropped Kagome on the brown fur instead of the pure white one. She lay there looking lifeless and he remained standing while glancing down at her.

"Sesshomaru, you will need to wait outside."

There was not enough room for him to stay in. Usually, a mate would beg to stay, but unfortunately she knew her son. For him, this could even be a blessing and she refused to let herself think that, meaning it was better for him to be outside. A mate was sacred, no matter what her son thought. And this poor little one… she was all alone.

Sesshomaru nodded and quickly walked backwards exiting the den. As he did so, many females rushed inside carrying fabrics, leaves and powder. He glanced at the curtains for a few seconds before reminding himself of the river. Determined, he walked over there. Even before he reached it, he could see the fabric Kagome had been washing.

It had been left behind on the ground in a mess.

He couldn't help but think that perhaps this time, his little brother had been right. If she had left of her own will, wouldn't she have put everything aside so that people wouldn't notice she was missing? Instead, it was like she had been ripped away.

Was that the next step they had reached? Invading the _homes_ and the tribes? Taking the women, wounding them, killing them? Hadn't it been enough that the Neko had taken away all their food and now they needed more? If they were infiltrating inside their tribe, nowhere was safe and they wouldn't be allowed to drop their guard..

Sesshomaru only stopped walking before his toes touched the water. He inclined his head back and closed his eyes. Then, he took in a deep breath and tried to detect a scent in the air. After a few moments he realized the only scent here was hers. That thought alone confused everything he had thought mere moments ago.

If there was no other scent… how could she have been taken?

At that instant, Sesshomaru was hit by a flashback. Last time Kagome had been by the river he had _known_ something was there, but he hadn't seen or smelled anything.

What if whatever his instincts had told him was there… was behind this? Though, their only enemies were the cats and he didn't think they could vanish without leaving a trail. Then again, he didn't know much about them. Did they possess secret skills the Inu did not know about? If so, this battle might just be a little more dangerous than expected.

Still, he knew better than to jump to conclusions before obtaining answers. He would wait until Kagome woke up and told him what occurred.

Knowing it might be a while before Kagome was even conscious; he decided to sit where she often rested. However unlike her, his feet never came close to the water. He didn't understand why she seemed to be drawn to the water and frankly, he did not really care. She did many things he did not understand. As he rested a hand on his knee, he couldn't help but be reminded of the blood that covered him – her blood. He was almost shocked that she could lose so much blood yet remain alive.

Sesshomaru now smelled like her and the water almost looked tempting. However, he was a hunter; being covered in blood was not new to him. He would wait. After all, perhaps her body would not handle it; perhaps she would not make it. It was a strong possibility and he could not tell how it made him feel. She was his mate; he should be feeling rage and pain.

Was he?

His concern mainly lay with his people and his desire for them to be safe no matter what. Her attack proved they were not. However, she was part of his people, meaning he should wish for her to be safe. Now, he did not want her to _die_. She was annoying and disrespectful, but her soul was tied to his and she had become part of the pack.

She should live.

Yes, he would not mind it if she lived.

Of course if she died, he was free to join with whomever he wished and find another mate. But then again, he would have to go through all that trouble of re-mating. Also, if she died while being under their protection, he wasn't sure they would receive a warm welcome from her tribe. It was in everyone's best interest that she made it out alive.

Suddenly, he felt something crawl upon his leg and right away gazed down. He noticed a purple spider on him and smacked it down quickly killing it. Strangely when he did, he winced in pain. When he pulled his hand away, he couldn't help but glanced at his hand. On his palm he noticed two little small bites. How did the spider have time to bite him?

"Son?"

Sesshomaru turned his head, pulling away from his thoughts, only to see his Mother standing near him. Her face was covered in blood and so was the skin of her stomach. "We require your assistance. I believe something was done to her."

He raised an eyebrow, trying to read his Mother's expression, but he couldn't decipher it. Sesshomaru nodded, and made it to his feet ready to follow her. He could feel the distress in Izayoi's aura and he didn't like it. What could have been done to Kagome that he couldn't guess? What had been done to her besides her injuries?

Izayoi pushed by the drapes, allowing her son to enter first. What she had seen was a first and she had no idea what it meant. She was hoping that her son who had explored would recognize the mark.

Once Sesshomaru was inside, Izayoi sat down near Kagome and pulled her hair away from her back. It was covered in leaves with blood still soaking them. Izayoi winced for Kagome as she began pulling away some of the leaves. Sesshomaru watched intently as a deep carving in her back was revealed.

It wasn't until Izayoi removed all the leaves that he could make out what it was.

A spider was carved into the flesh of half her back.

He couldn't help but get closer to her, gently grazing his fingers against the damaged flesh. Her body must have been numbed because of something they did to her because she did not even flinch when he touched her wound.

"What did this?"

"We don't know. I cannot sense anything," said Izayoi worried.

"This is not the Neko," he stated, still unable to look away from the scar.

"Perhaps they have gathered allies. If they know we did, perhaps they are trying to do the same."

"They already _outnumber_ us!" said Sesshomaru as he let his anger get the best out of him.

"I know, Son." She was just as concerned as he was, but there was very little they could do at the moment. "I need you to stay with her."

"Stay with her?"

"You are her mate; she needs to feel your presence. Her soul is very weak and she will need to rely on you."

If she was awake, she'd never rely on him. But, she was unconscious and her body and soul would do what they need to keep her alive. The survival instinct of the Inu youkai was powerful. Since it had now become his task to watch over her, he could not escape it. Sesshomaru offered his Mother a weak nod and sat down near Kagome.

Izayoi left them alone and took a deep breath the moment she stepped outside. She didn't know how they hadn't lost Kagome. The entire time she had kept losing blood quickly. The fact that it had finally almost stopped was inexplicable. She should have died. For such a fragile looking girl, she had a strong spirit on her side. Perhaps a God was watching over her.

However now that Kagome was safe, the tribe would have big worries. Who did this to her and would they come after them? Izayoi knew she had smelled _Neko_s around. They had to have spotted Kagome which immediately gave away their plan.

If she wasn't mistaken, the Nekos were gearing up for a war and they would have to do the same.

-F-

The night was dark in the forest and if it hadn't been for one small fire, the entire area would have been engulfed in the blackness. Sounds of leaves cracking echoed through, while there was nothing more than a mad man alone with himself and his thoughts sitting in the forest. There was blood dripping from his chin but he didn't seem to notice.

_She is taken. She is taken. How could she be taken? No, he already knew she was taken, he had smelled it. _His thoughts were mess as he paced around the fire completely restless.

_Since he had seen her by the water he had known. He had smelled that dog all over her. Yes, he had even been able to see that disgusting mark on her stomach. But don't worry. We marked her too. Yes we did. But not like him, it won't work like his. _

_It will work. _

_It won't work right. She already belongs to someone else, we were too late. _

Her blood was still staining his face and he licked his lips just to taste it one more time. She was too sweet, too pure. Even though she belonged to him, she was still pure.

_Don't worry; once he's gone she'll be ours. _

_No, she won't be ours. How could she be ours, how could we kill him?_

_We've killed their kind before, we can do it again._

_No, no we can't. They will be expecting us; we have been hurting them too much. _

_A laugh echoed through in his head. _

_We have not yet. They took her from you didn't they? Don't you want her back?_

_I didn't want to hurt her. Why did I hurt her? Is she going to live?_

_You didn't hurt her; you were trying to get back what was yours. Remember, you saved her, her life is yours forever._

_Yes. I saved her, she is mine. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't exist. I did. I saved her in the water. _

_Yes, you did. She and her sister were so grateful. But now, she betrays you?_

_She betrays me._

_You will get her back._

_I will get her back. _

-F-


	8. U'Jay

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! And _thank you_ for voting for Firangi and awarding it _3rd place Best AU!_ I'm really flattered!

**U'jay:** _Hear_

Also, Cakeiton did an amazing lineart for Firangi please check it out: dokuga(DOT)com/gallery?func=detail&id=6742

THANK YOU so much Daniella for beta reading!

**Firangi **

**Chapter 8: U'jay**

The night had already fallen and the moon was high in the sky but nobody in the Inu tribe was doing as they should. Instead of storing away left over of food and securing the area, all the males were just returning from the forest. It was the second day they had been hunting for whatever had harmed Sesshomaru's mate but they had yet to find the culprit.

There was no trace or scent to go on. Anyone could be their enemy and they had no way of recognizing them. They had to be careful since the last thing they wished was to make another enemy. The Neko were a handful as it was already.

"Have you found it?" Izayoi questioned while approaching her mate.

He shook his head. "We did not see a soul." Inutaisho then tilted his head to the side in an attempt to glance into the dark den in front of him. "Has she awoken?"

"Not yet. We should however, be able to move her to their den soon. Her injuries are finally healing."

"What about the scar?"

"I'm afraid it will remain there forever."

Inuyoukai's healed completely most of the time unless someone of great power inflicted the attack. Whoever Kagome's opponent had been, they could not underestimate its strength. Unfortunately they were quite unprepared since they had not even visited Kagome's tribe since she had joined theirs. Their plans would have to be moved forward.

"Do you think they knew who she was when they attacked her?"

"I hope not." If they did, it meant they knew a lot about them and it put them in grave danger.

She nodded. "I will bring Sesshomaru food."

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "He remained by her side the whole time?"

Izayoi sighed. "Not by choice. I had to tell him there was no other way. He wanted to be with the rest of the tribe chasing down the enemy."

The sad part was he didn't want to do it for Kagome's sake but for the tribe's along with his pride. At least he would have done something about it given the chance. Nonetheless, Izayoi believed his place was by his mate's side. She would sense his presence and their bond would help her heal. No matter how stubborn her son was she was the alpha female and he had to obey and respect her.

Her mate and she shared a worried glance before she walked in direction of her den. The moment she was near the entrance her son's eyes opened and he looked her way. It was not in his nature to be the one to sit out during events like this and she was aware how difficult it was. She kneeled down near him and offered the food.

Slowly he took it from his Mother and nodded in appreciation. He released his hand from hers and felt as it fell upon the ground like dead weight. She had done nothing more than twitch for the past two sunrises. However, her heartbeat was strong. If it hadn't been for that he would have long believed that she would not wake up.

He grabbed the meat from the plate with his now free hand and shoved most of his in his mouth. He had not eaten for a day and a part of him did not feel in agreement with the fact that he was eating. He had not helped gathered this food meaning he should not receive any of it.

However, Sesshomaru was not in the mood to have his Mother lecture him again. He would always been given the chance to make up for this once his _mate_ recovered. It was important that everyone did their share; he had no desire to see others leech off without doing their part of the work. He was going to be the next Chief; he had to constantly prove he was strong enough to follow in his Father's footsteps.

"Her heart is beating faster and she stopped bleeding."

"I am aware of that." He blinked. "Will it remain?"

"I'm afraid so. However it will be her first battle scar."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "It was hardly a battle."

"Nobody was present. You have no knowledge of her battle."

"She did not have his blood on her or even traces of the opponent. She did not fight."

Yes perhaps it had been a sneak attack but she should have better instincts and reflexes. Any good warrior, even females, would know and be able to defend themselves. At least, they would not acquire this type of injury without inflicting some upon their enemies. She had let herself be completely overtaken without even putting up a fight.

And she was supposed to be the next Alpha Female.

Izayoi could tell what her son was thinking simply by his expression. "It also looks bad on you, Son. You could not protect your mate, it shows weakness."

She was well aware that Kagome needed to be strong and that they could not go any easier on her but – her son had made this whole situation very difficult for the poor girl. She felt it was only natural he knew he had some part of guilt in this. Of course she also knew it would enrage him and wound his pride but feeling the sting of embarrassment once in a while would be good for him.

He did not need his Mother to remind him of his shame; the sight of his mate was enough to do that. It was clear he could not rest until the enemy was caught or his name would be disgraced along with his Father's and Brother's.

Suddenly a powerful twitch coming from Kagome interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts. Both Izayoi and Sesshomaru glanced at her only to witness her moving. Kagome pushed her shoulders back, which made her wince in pain because of the wound on her back. Her movements were slow, probably due to the pain, and they weren't certain if she was awake.

Izayoi tilted her head. "Kagome?"

At the sound of her name Kagome gathered the strength to turn her head to the side. After taking a deep breath she managed to open her eyes but everything surrounding her was blurry. She stretched out her hand in an attempt to grab something – anything. The first thing she came in contact with was Sesshomaru's hand.

Izayoi expected him to pull his hand away but he remained in the same position. It was easy to sense the way her son felt towards the girl but she was glad he was able to provide support despite his feelings. Relief took hold of Izayoi at the sight of Kagome moving. They knew she would recover, but they all had the fear that Sesshomaru would lose his mate.

Obviously some people in the tribe would be pleased with that, especially the ones who had hoped Sesshomaru would mate their daughter. They would not do anything to injure Kagome, but they would not be sad if she passed away. Sesshomaru on the other hand would feel a kind of pain he had never experienced before.

He might not care for her like she wished he would but they were bonded. If Kagome's soul was to leave them, he would feel like he was dying. His own Father had rushed into taking _her_ as a mate to put an end to the pain. He barely mourned Izayoi's sister, preferring to erase his suffering. Since Izayoi knew how much Sesshomaru was like his Father, he would probably do the same thing.

"It – it hurts," Kagome finally said with a raspy voice.

Unfortunately, nobody could comprehend her words. However it did not stop Kagome from wanting to speak since she didn't think about that fact. All she knew was that her blood was on fire, her back was aching and her head was throbbing. The pain was enough to make her want to vomit. She swallowed hard in an effort to prevent it from happening.

Regrettably, it was a failure.

She moved her body to the side and suddenly a foul scent filled the room causing both Izayoi and Sesshomaru to cringe. Izayoi noticed the sweat drops dripping from Kagome's forehead and knew the girl's fever was probably still kicking.

"I will retrieve some water for her," said Izayoi before exiting the den and leaving the terrible scent behind.

Sesshomaru held his breath best he could before moving away from her in the hopes that it would lessen the attack on his sensitive nose. He observed from the corner of his eye as she finished the repulsive act. It took her a few seconds but she finally sat up while doing circular motions with her body almost as if she was going to go into unconsciousness again.

Finally after moments elapsed she seemed to get control of her body again. She slowly lifted her hand before smacking it against her forehead and pushing her bangs that had glued to her forehead up. She then shifted her gaze and it landed on Sesshomaru. It wasn't her poor vision that had let her know it was him but rather her sense of smell.

Sesshomaru glanced into the horizon hoping that his Mother was back but she was not. It was with a sigh that he turned to face Kagome and peered right into her eyes though he was searching her soul. She was the one who could give them the most hints but unfortunately discussing it with her was going to be rather difficult.

"Who hurt you," he inquired.

Kagome frowned; she was unsure of what he was asking.. However she was certain he was not wondering if she was okay.

Sesshomaru sighed before deciding to _show_ her. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her slightly. Then, while being somewhat mindful, he pressed his palm against her healing wound. Kagome flinched under his touch and immediately bore her fangs at him. He offered her nothing more than a chuckle as he kept his hand there.

"Who did this to you? _Who?_"

"W-ho?" she repeated after him.

Obviously this was not getting him anywhere. He removed his hand from her back and then pointed to his eyes. "Did you _see?_" He pointed to his eyes again. "Who did this to you?"

Kagome stared at him intently while trying to put the pieces together. The injury on her back and his eyes were supposed to mean something? Eyes. Injury. Well, with eyes you could… see! Did she see her injury? No. He knew she hadn't, meaning he wouldn't ask that. _Who_. The word sounded rather familiar. See. Oh- _who_! Did she see who did this to her!

She shook her head. "No." The verbal response was not necessary but she added it nonetheless.

Sesshomaru was hoping she was answering the right question. The problem was that he was not a man of patience and doing this required patience. He enjoyed obtaining his answers quickly and those were answers he truly required to avenge his pride. Someone else could be questioning Kagome, like his Mother, but he wanted to _see_ her reply and sense her emotions and he wanted to provoke that.

Plus, it was his duty. She was _his_ and it was his responsibility to look after her.

Suddenly Izayoi came back into the den and interrupted them, which caused Sesshomaru to glance away. "She is well, I presume?"

He nodded.

She smiled before kneeling down while holding the vase filled with water. She gestured for Kagome to come closer and she obeyed. Izayoi lifted the vase without any difficulty and pour the entire content upon Kagome to not only wash off the blood that remained but to cool down her high body temperature. Kagome shivered and gasped through the water before her hair glued to her face.

"This should help," she said happily. Izayoi turned her head and peered at the entrance. "Kagura, would you please bring Kagome back to her den?"

Inuyasha's mate appeared from behind the drapes and nodded at the alpha female. She stretched out a hand in front of Kagome to let her know what was going on. Kagome could feel both Izayoi and Kagura's eyes on her while they water dripped down her body before she weakly made it to her feet. Taking a deep breath she took Kagura's hand and was quickly escorted out.

"You are aware you will have to leave with your Father and the others soon are you not?"

"Yes, Mother, I know."

Although they still had to hunt down the person who had done this to Kagome, they also had to get ready for the upcoming war. Someone, most likely the Nekos, had attacked Kagome and it was a declaration of war. Unfortunately they were not ready and the only way to be was to return to Kagome's village. They refused to bring another clan into their tribe, meaning they would have to stay in their village for the preparation and training.

"We do not know how long you will be gone."

"I am aware of that."

Izayoi grabbed the vase from the floor and stood up before attempting to get her son to look at her. "We also do not know if you'll be attacked."

"We are going there to protect ourselves against an attack."

"But what if it happens?"

Sesshomaru's annoyance was growing but he kept his temper in check since he owed her respect. "What are you trying to ask me, Mother?"

It was obvious that those repetitive questions were leading somewhere. He could also smell the worry coming from his Mother. Whatever was on her mind it was powerful enough that even she could not control it.

"I'm simply concerned with your safety."

"But there is more."

Izayoi pressed her lips together and she wondered how to approach the subject. She cared for her Son deeply but she also had the whole well being of this tribe and her family in mind.

"You, your Father and your Brother are all going."

"Along with all the other males," added Sesshomaru.

"All the other males are not _important_." She sighed; she was going to have to say it. "If something happens to your Father you will become the next alpha male."

"This could happen at any time."

"If something happens to you, Inuyasha will be the next alpha male."

This wasn't a pleasing thought but he had always known it was the reason why most alpha males had two sons; a spare one just in case.

"Mother, these are things I have known my whole life."

She was filled with love and care for her son, but her duty always lied with their bloodline. She had mated Inutaisho to replace her sister and helped this bloodline. "Inuyasha has not yet been able to impregnate Kagura. If- if something was to happen to all of you…"

"There would be nobody to take over."

And there it was. His Mother was worried that their role of Alpha male would be passed to another family. Considering the fact that Inuyasha and Kagura had been trying to make a pup for a long time now it was clear that even if he tried now, _just in case_, it would most likely be useless. If they relied on that alone, there was no hope.

That left _him_.

"You would like to me to try and impregnate her before my departure."

"I know it's rather soon and that she has just been attacked. However, this is _our bloodline_ and we have to protect it. As the next alpha it is your duty to provide the next heir for your people."

His relationship with Kagome was rather tensed and she still refused to obey him. Although at the moment she was quite weak and it was most likely that she would submit to him rather easily. The only problem he had with that was the fact that once again it would not be a true victory. He had to fight her and win when she was at her full strength.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru couldn't deny his Mother's logic and request.

"We have tried already during her fertile time."

Izayoi shrugged slightly. "We have potions to help that."

"They did not help Kagura."

His Mother's expression saddened. "Some females are not meant to carry pups."

She wanted nothing more than to see Inuyasha having his own family and caring for pups but she wasn't certain it would happen. Part of her hoped it was Kagura's fault because if it wasn't then it would look bad upon her son. Though there was no real way to prove it unless their son impregnated another female.

"Since Inuyasha cannot do a basic task, I have to be the one to do it?"

"You're the next one in line. There is not other option. You are about to risk your life; this is the least you can do for us."

It was one of his tasks to produce pups and he could not deny that.

"Yes, Mother," were his only words before he prepared to exit the den.

Much had to be done before he had to leave and this talk had obviously reached its end. Now he had to figure out how to mate with Kagome without worsening her injuries. After all, she had just awoken from her unconscious state and was still very weak. He ran his fingers through his hair before heading outside with a much heavier weight on his shoulders.

Izayoi remained in the den alone while wondering how she would now explain it to Kagome without using words.

-F-

The inside of the den was dark despite the light of the sun shining upon the entire village. Kagome had made sure that she stayed in total darkness since it was easier on her eyes. She swallowed hard while her throat was on fire and she winced in pain. Her brain was swelling throughout her suffering but she had to keep working it.

Kagome was desperately trying to remember everything that happened to her. It was frustrating to no end that she was unable to recall any detail. How could someone have snuck up on her?

Suddenly light shone through the place and Kagome shielded her face. "Kagome?"

Since Kagome recognized Izayoi's voice she immediately gathered herself in a corner and wrapped her arms around her legs. She had just seen the woman meaning that if she was here it was because either Kagome had to do something or they had more questions for her. It was rather frustrating that she could not tell them she didn't remember a single detail.

Izayoi searched Kagome's face in an attempt to determine how the girl was feeling. If she was still sick and nauseous it would be even harder to make her understand.

Izayoi decided that the best way to proceed was to be as friendly as possible.

"We need to talk," she began in the hope that Kagome would be able to pick up some words.

She walked closer to Kagome and gently smiled at her. "Sesshomaru is leaving." To help her comprehend she tried to gesture to her son leaving with her hands.

How could one explain the situation in very little words? This was a rather complicated problem and she was afraid Kagome would not understand _why_ Sesshomaru wouldn't wait for her to heal first. Izayoi decided to stretch out her hands and laid them upon Kagome's stomach.

"Pup. You need to be pupped."

_Pup_. She knew that word. Although what Izayoi was saying confused her. Was she trying to say that she was carrying? It was impossible. _She_ should be able to tell if she was before Izayoi. No, she had to be telling her something else. Kagome knew it wasn't a question because of the tone Izayoi was using. Kagome covered Izayoi's hands with hers.

"Pup," she repeated with a slight accent but it sounded the same.

"Yes," said Izayoi with excitement. "You need to have a pup."

Kagome's bottom lip was trembling but mostly because she was feeling shivers of coldness and sweat drops from the hotness of her flesh. She shifted her eyes left and right trying to make sense of the foreign words. She had been frustrated more than once by her lack of understanding but never like this. She was wounded, hurt and exhausted and it only made her more impatient.

She tried to separate the sounds to make more sense of them but all of them were foreign. She shut her eyes forcefully and took a deep breath. If she wasn't telling her that she was pupped or asking if she was there wasn't many other possibilities. Could- could it be that she was _demanding_ for her to be pupped?

Izayoi wanted her to get pupped? Kagome couldn't understand the rush since she still had time in front of her. On top of that she was not exactly feeling well.

"Now?" she inquired tilting her head in the off chance Izayoi would understand.

"Sesshomaru might die, Kagome."

When Kagome looked at her with a blank stare Izayoi knew she had to be more expressive. "Sesshomaru," she started. Then, Izayoi dropped to the ground as if she was dying. "Might die," she finished.

Sesshomaru was going to die? Might die? Why would he die? Could it be because of the person who harmed her?

"You need a pup," Izayoi said before she sat up again.

Kagome was extremely dizzy and it was making it fairly difficult for her to focus. It was her main responsibility to produce a pup for her mate. She had known that when she began this whole deal with Sesshomaru. She also was aware of what kind of shame she'd bring upon her people if she couldn't get pregnant.

At loss for an answer, Kagome nodded.

Izayoi seemed rather pleased with Kagome's answer and she grinned. She squeezed her shoulder with softness and then with one last smile, she left the den leaving Kagome completely alone.

She could have laid there and enjoyed the quiet she was feeling but she had something else in mind. She could still remember how it had felt when Izayoi had poured water on her and she was longing for that feeling. It was with shaky legs that she made it to her feet. She glided her hands along the rocky walls to help her outside the den.

Barely anyone glanced her way as she headed for the water. She could feel the cold ripples against her flesh with the _scent_ of the water filling her nostrils. Despite how fragile she felt she hurried her steps. The instant her toes touched the water she tilted her head back while her body temperature cooled down. A part of her couldn't help but wonder when this hell would be over.

She had been quite damaged by Sesshomaru on their mating night but it had disappeared fairly quickly, so why was she still wounded? Could it be that whoever harmed her was stronger than Sesshomaru? It was a scary thought.

"How are you feeling?"

At the sound of words she could understand, along with an unfamiliar voice, she jumped in surprise and almost hopped completely into the water. She twisted her neck and she tried to find out who had spoken. It was then that she spotted the man from a few days earlier. His dark hair was draping in front of his face hiding his features.

Her heart was racing. "W-who are you?"

"I suppose I have never introduced myself. My name is Naraku."

Kagome stared into his gleaming red eyes. "Naraku? What are you?" He could speak her language yet he was obviously not an Inuyoukai.

He smirked at her before grabbing his hair and pushing it out of the way by sending it backwards. "I am nothing. I am a friend."

"You are no friend. I do not know you."

She was not the most suspicious person but she found it strange that he seemed to know her. Also, he was very close to the village and nobody seemed to detect his presence. Although despite everything, she wasn't afraid of him. A part of her, of her soul seemed to find him quite familiar which was completely impossible. She had never known anyone outside her village until she came here.

He scoffed. "It is a shame you cannot remember."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?"

"I saved you. You should think about the water."

For a moment her chest felt extremely tight like she could not bear the pressure of the world. "The w-water?"

"You lived that day. How could you not remember?

She lived? She always lived and she had certainly never seen this man before.

He smirked. "I must go. He is on his way to you."

Despite his words he lingered a bit longer to stare at her. She was confused and so _weak_; he could smell it. He could take it all away but she would have to be his. His attempt to make this happen didn't work but he wasn't going to give up. She had _lived_ and she was meant to be his since that day. There was no way around it.

Sensing that he had no time left before Sesshomaru arrived he quickly rushed away.

Kagome stretched out an arm to try and stop him. Before even a word could come out of her mouth she felt a familiar presence near her and she bit her tongue. _Sesshomaru_ was there. Now the only dilemma was if she should share the presence of the stranger with Sesshomaru. Last time she had kept it to herself, especially since it was so difficult to talk with him, but this time he had actually _talked_ to her.

Also, he had seemed… angrier this time. Last time his expression had been so peaceful and he had seemed vulnerable. This time he had been filled with confidence and his ego had appeared to be out of proportions.

"Kagome."

Knowing she could no longer ignore him, she turned around to face her mate.

There were many things that could catch his attention like the way her aura was flickering with concern or her shiny eyes. However, the one thing he noticed the most was… her lack of scent. The den had been filled with different scents and especially blood. Now on the other hand she was mostly clean and he realized she smelled like nothing.

Sesshomaru bent down and almost glued his nose against her back causing Kagome to tense up. She was barely breathing or moving, and she wondered what he was trying to do. The skin of his nose tickled her and she resisted the urge to laugh. Suddenly, Sesshomaru moved and then his nose was against her arm.

"You have no scent," he stated.

He lifted her arm and brought it to her nose. Kagome understood and smelled. Alas she couldn't understand what the point he was trying to make was. Then, Sesshomaru forcefully grabbed her chin and turned her head to point her nose to her back. At that moment, she caught whiff of what he had smelled and her eyes widened.

This… was not her scent and not even Sesshomaru's. It was… nobody's scent.

She peered into his eyes in the hopes that somehow he would be able to provide her with some answers. Regrettably he looked just as lost as her. Why would she be _marked_ with another scent? It was true that Sesshomaru was not her favorite person but she would not go behind his back. Di-did he think she had gone to someone else?

Kagome glared at him since she wanted him to know she had not done anything that broke the bond, their rules or her duty to him. After all why would she go through all this pain and trouble to be here with him, mated, if she was only going to betray him? She might not obey him the way he wished for but she was not that kind of person.

She felt his fingers against her back tracing her skin. When her expression softened, he pointed at the water. "Look at your back."

Kagome looked at the water, then at Sesshomaru. He had touched her back, meaning it was related to it. She pinched her lips together and decided to twist her body. As soon as she did, she noticed her reflection into the calm water and _saw_ what he had been tracing. She had been aware of the wound on her back but she didn't know it was a scar. Especially not shaped like a spider.

Her eyes began to shine with tears while her lips parted.

He pulled his hand from behind his back and handed her a bowl. It was filled with a green liquid and a minty taste was coming from it. Assuming it was medicine; Kagome took the bowl from him and brought it to her lips. She gulped it down, cringing because of the bad taste as she did so. Once it was done she put it down while some of the liquid dripped down her chin.

Sesshomaru walked around her and surprisingly jumped into the water. She flinched and backed away from the drops of water even though it had been what she had sought earlier.

"You have another scent on you," he began while grabbing her shoulders.

His pressure upon her weak body caused her to slide under the water along with him. Her body was completely bare except for the fur around her waist. They had not wrapped fabric around her chest against because of her wounds. Her bare breasts were pressed tightly against his sturdy chest.

The water that had once been calm was slowly stirring up. A courant developed and began pushing against her legs and she began tilting to the left since it was too strong for her. She grasped onto his forearms trying to remain stable. The gesture was innocent, it was so she would not fall into the water, but unconsciously it was her counting on him to help her.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had his full strength and was much more powerful than her since his body was bigger and more muscular. He could not feel the water's strength like she could and he did not even bulge. To him the only reason why she was losing her balance was because of her current weakness and wounded body.

Because of that, his grip on her shoulders was not as strong as it could have been. The moment Kagome opened her mouth to try and speak she felt the water circling her. It was as if a mini whirlpool was around each of her legs causing panic to appear in her eyes. She dug her fingernails into Sesshomaru's flesh so deep that blood began to spill.

He winced before baring his fangs at her. What in the world was wrong with her? He was about to increase his grip on her when suddenly she was barely in his hold. She quickly slipped away from him, dragging her nails down his arms at the same time. A roar of pain escaped his throat and he completely released his hold on her and allowed her to fall into the water.

Even though the level of water was not high she was completely submerged. She was lying at the bottom of the river and the whirlpool was engulfing her. Her mouth was fully open which made the water slip in and fill her lungs. She wanted to panic but she felt like she had found herself in this situation before. Kagome attempted to relax and put her faith in the chance that if she did not resist, she would make it back to the surface.

In spite of her strong belief, she was proved wrong. She began to be twisted around, trashed in every direction until her stomach grazed against the floor of the river. This time, her heart began to flutter and before forcing her eyes closed, she stretched her hands forward in a desperate attempt to grab something, _anything_.

Then before she could give up hope and accept her fate, accept the fact that the _water_ was dragging her away from Sesshomaru, she finally felt something sharp under her fingertips and recognized it as a rock. She pushed her palm down and grabbed it hoping that it would help; the force of the water could not be _that_ strong.

Her heart was pounding and she was now lacking oxygen. If she didn't manage to pull herself out of the water, she would not make it. Suddenly the pressure surrounding her picked up and her fingers slipped off the rock. She felt a pinch in her chest and suddenly rushed further from Sesshomaru.

She was going to die.

Kagome closed her mouth, the last of the water going down her throat. Everything around her became fuzzy and the level of darkness deepened. It was going to end like this?

A warm sensation wrapped around her waist and she wondered if it was her soul slipping away. However, she was quickly proven wrong when the wind was pushing against her face. She coughed, water coming out of her mouth, before she took in her first deep breath to fill her lungs with air again. When she managed to open her eyes she found herself staring at Sesshomaru's behind.

He-he had thrown her over his shoulder? He had pulled her out of the water?

Sesshomaru was quite annoyed while he walked through the water, the force of it almost strong enough to push him back. He kept walking back to the limits of his village, dragging her with him at the same time. At first he had thought she had passed out and that it was nothing, but… he had _never_ seen the water act like this before.

All he knew was _Nekos_ could not do that.

-F-

_Why would you do that! You almost killed her!_ His voice was filled with pain and tears were stinging his eyes.

_I wouldn't have let her die._

_If it wasn't for him she would have died._

_If it wasn't for the part of him inside of her, she wouldn't have panicked. Last time this happened she didn't. _

_She panicked because she is weak. When she was a child she didn't understand and she was strong. _

_He has laid a mark on her. It made her weak, we tried to get rid of it, but it didn't work._

_Are you saying she will not be mine?_

_She will be yours, you know that. I promised you, it is part of our deal. She will be yours once I get rid of him._

_When will you do that? _

_Soon enough. As soon as he leaves her, I will do it. _

_Then why did you have to try and drown her? _

He scoffed_. Do you not know what he tried to do to her? Do you not know what was in that liquid?_

He shrugged_._

_He is trying to impregnate her. I could not let that happen; I had to stop him. If she carries his pup, she will never be ours; she will always be his no matter what happens. _

Oh no, his mate would never carry another man's child.

She was his forever and she would give _him_ the family he longed for.

-F-


	9. Ho'okol

A/N: Thank you for the sweet reviews everyone! And thank you to Ejunkie for this marvelous piece! dokuga(dot)com/gallery?func=detail&id=6827 And Cakeiton colored her amazing art! dokuga(dot)com/gallery?func=detail&id=6791

ho'okol: leaving

Thank you Daniella for Beta-Reading!

**Firangi**

**Chapter 9: H**o'okol****

_The night was dark, so dark that even the moon was hidden by the clouds, which left no light in the sky for the unfortunate souls. The feeling of tragedy lingered in the area while a sense of doom settled in. Deep inside the forest, where the tall trees used to hide the sky, there was a brief glimpse of light. The fires of death that remained on the ground brought this brightness forward._

_Instead of the usual greenness of the forest flooring there was nothing but charcoal burnt grass. All the trees were gone and burnt trunks were lying all over the place. Unfortunately the area wasn't deserted and body parts were scattered all over the place along with blood stains on nearby objects. It could have seemed like an accident if it wasn't for the well cut parts._

_Arms were gathered in one corner together while the feet where at the complete opposite side. The pregnant women's breasts had been almost completely burned up in a pile of their own while the stomach had remained on the female. Despite that, they were still slashed and cut open with nothing left inside of them. It hadn't been a fire, it had been an extermination._

_Not a living soul was left in the vicinity. _

_Smoke from the fire that had engulfed the area still remained as a reminder of what had taken place. The crackling of the flames was the only thing preventing an eerie silence from filling the forest. The scent of burnt flesh was so intense that it could bring nausea to any sensitive nose. The putrid smell had managed to do one thing however; it had called _the_ survivor._

_A lost soul had not been where it was supposed to be. It had ventured away into the night for its first hunt and had gotten lost. The scent had attacked his nose and he had come back as fast as he could. In spite of that, once he had gotten there he regretted his speed. Devastation and death was all that awaited him and for the first time in his life he felt his eyes burn with tears._

_His shoulder length wavy black hair was being blown by the wind and covered his shimmering red eyes. The flames accentuated the intensity of his crimson orbs and made his pain seem worse. He clenched his hands into tiny fists and tilted his head back. At that moment an ear piercing scream escaped his throat and it was powerful enough to make the tree trunks shake._

_The boy's fragile body began shaking uncontrollably before the tears began pouring out of his eyes.. They needed to remain together; it was how they could conquer. Alone, he could not possibly achieve anything. _

_He couldn't be alone._

_He wouldn't be alone. _

_ He dropped to his knees on the ground in a loud thud. His heart was beating fast than it should while it was being squeezed in pain. How could he not die from this? The tears were so intense they were almost burning his flesh. He swallowed his rage before stomping his fists into the nearest rock. He kept hitting it over and over again until his knuckles were broken open and bleeding. His blood was now added to those of his people._

_His heart was being ripped art from the inside while he closed his eyes. He could no longer look upon the massacre. His head was pulsing and his blood was racing through his body. They were the biggest tribe, they had the most power; how could this have happened to them? They could sneak and they could hide like nobody else and there was no way someone had been able to find their hiding spot._

_They had never harmed anyone. All they had ever done was live their own lives and feed their people. This was not fair; this was the injustice and the cruelty the world had to offer. His hands began to glow a dark purple before he finally opened his eyes again. They were shining different colors and their intensity matched his emotions. _

_He wouldn't be weak. For their sake, for their memory, he had to be strong. _

-F-

The ambiance within the tribe was quite gloomy since their future alpha female had almost drowned. Some simply feared that perhaps their enemies were too close and could attack at any moment. Others believed that their future alpha was _too_ weak. She had been captured and wounded and then had almost died. How would she protect them if the situation required it?

"She is fine," Izayoi said to a group of females standing outside. "She is awake and all is well." She had been able to sense people's worries and knew it was her duty to re-assure her people. "It was not an attack. It was unexpected water whirlpool; there's nothing to fear."

Each person nodded, but there was no way to tell if they actually believed her. If this was truly trouble for her people, she would share the truth, but she didn't think this was anything to concern them with. After all, none of them knew what even occurred in the water. All Sesshomaru had said was that Kagome had suddenly vanished under the water and he had been forced to pull her out.

Izayoi kept the smile on her face before returning into Sesshomaru's den. She pulled the curtains and peeked inside. "Is she well?"

Kagome lifted her head with her wet hair glued to her face. She wanted to say she was fine but she had no idea if Izayoi was concerned about her well being or if that was even the question.

"She is simply coughing a lot."

Izayoi nodded and then glanced at Kagome's attire. Although her clothes were soaking wet they were still _on_. "I assume you did not have time to do your task."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side before taking a deep breath. "I have not since I had to rescue her from drowning."

"Did she drink the medicine?"

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"Yes, _Mother_."

She cast a disapproving glance in the direction of her son. "You know that I am only doing this for the good of our people and our line."

Instead of replying Sesshomaru simply nodded. He did want to do what was right but apparently _she_ was making it quite difficult for him. Either she was stubborn or something was happening to her. How was he supposed to work around that? They would leave as soon as the sun rose tomorrow; it barely left him any time to try and pup her.

"She will not leave the den and once I am gone, nobody will enter it. I strongly recommend you do not leave either."

It was more of a hidden order than a suggestion, but they both knew she couldn't force him. Although he owed her respect and should follow her rules, his Father was the one who held all powers over him. However, it was the only way to complete his task.

Izayoi opened her hand and revealed a little bag of fabric. She pried it apart and pulled out a yellow leaf. Then, she walked Kagome's direction and pressed the leaf against her forehead. She used her free hand to put her fingers on Kagome's eyelids to close them before doing the same herself. She took a deep breath before making circles with her wrist.

"Kuuchik chaanpal taasik xiipal yaakun kanik."

Once the words were spoken she opened her eyes again and smiled brightly. She closed her fingers around the leaf and crushed it into a few pieces. She lowered her hand to Kagome's mouth and pressed it against her lips to let her know to eat the leaf. She glanced up into Izayoi's eyes and she nodded. She chewed on the leaf, which left a bad taste in her mouth before swallowing.

Sesshomaru wasn't familiar with the ancient language, although he didn't even think his Mother had knowledge of it, but he had been able to understand few words, especially the words _baby _and _boy_. His Mother was putting an ancient incantation on Kagome in the hope that not only she would get pregnant but that she would carry a boy. This mixed with the potion he had given to Kagome earlier… his Mother was taking extreme measures.

"I believe that will be enough, Mother."

Izayoi nodded. "You need to wait for it to take effect. She cannot drink or eat anything or it will ruin the incantation."

Sesshomaru had been told a few chants but nothing that involved _pregnancy_ or anything of the sort; they were mostly defense spells. "How long must I wait?"

She smiled. "You will know."

He was not certain if he even _wanted_ to know. Nonetheless he watched as his Mother left the den which meant he was stuck alone with Kagome. At least compared to usual she was not angry or glaring at him. Apparently the fact that she could have died without him helping her had put a halt to her anger and he was not about to complain.

Kagome pressed her head against the rock wall and took a deep breath. She could feel warmth developing in her stomach and she couldn't help the strange thought that crossed her mind. If she had almost drowned why did the remedy make her stomach warm? Also, she didn't recognize the leaf she had eaten. Then again, it was a different tribe and perhaps their medicinal ways were different.

The injury on her back was healing meaning they had to be doing something right.

Although Izayoi had talked about a pup… could it be that was the reason for the strange language? Kagome might not speak their language but she had heard it enough to know it sounded nothing like what Izayoi had spoken earlier.

Kagome put her wet hair behind her ears and the water reminded her of what just occurred. The panic and the feeling of fear was still echoing through her and her face twisted in fear. It had felt so familiar yet she did not recall ever being this scared. She brought a hand to her chest and felt her heart pounding under her palm. After she took another deep breath, Kagome glanced back up.

At that moment she almost jumped because of the intensity with which Sesshomaru was looking at her. It was easy to tell there were many thoughts going through his mind and she hoped it was a good thing rather than a bad one. Then she froze when he suddenly approached her. He grabbed her chin with his fingers and held on tightly which forced her to look into his eyes.

Sesshomaru studied her expression intently hoping to notice the change his Mother was talking about. Unfortunately she looked the same as usual. Her skin did feel warm but it was not the first time; she always seemed more heated than the others.

"You are lucky I rescued you."

The usual frustration she felt when she could not understand appeared and she frowned. "Why did you save me?" If he could speak knowing she didn't comprehend she would do the same. "Wouldn't you be better off without me?"

It was all he wanted wasn't it? A way out. He was simply doing this because he had no choice just like her. They were doing this because it was their duty to their people and because more powerful people than them had ordered them to do this. It was strange though since she had almost died more times while being in this tribe than her old tribe.

Why could she not keep herself out of danger?

Suddenly her lips parted and she tilted her head back feeling the warmth from her stomach spread to her throat. She scraped her fingers against the wall as if she was trying to lessen her pain. Her left hand moved and she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and dug her claws into his flesh. She watched his expression transform into one of pain and he quickly pulled away from her.

Was this what his Mother had been referring to? This was fairly quickly.

"We need to do this. I will be leaving." She blinked. Sesshomaru pointed to himself. "I." He lifted his arms and pointed at the curtains. "Will leave."

Her gaze shifted from him to the exit even through the pain. He was… going somewhere. At least it was what she could gather from his signs. Also, it was probably going to happen soon or he would not be telling her now. This meant that… they were supposed to do this now? After she had been attacked and almost drowned she wasn't exactly ready for this. Could her body even handle it? She had seen the _sparks_ that were created when they mingled and she most likely was going to lose this battle of strength.

Sesshomaru peeked down at his arm only to notice she had left red marks. His eyes narrowed and he approached her once again. His eyes were glowing red before he put his hands on her shoulders. Because of his proximity, Kagome was able to hear his heart beating along with the loudness of his breathing. Had she always been able to hear that well?

The claw of his index broke the skin of her cheek and blood slowly began to spill. The warm liquid stained her chin before dropping on her chest. She inhaled deeply but did not try to free herself from his hold. Instead she remained completely still and listened to the sounds surrounding her. Her eyes watered a bit because of the overwhelming sensations but she kept her emotions in check.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

Currently she was obeying but he was well aware that it would not last very long with her fiery temper. Her usual blue eyes were shining with a different kind of passion and he wasn't sure how to interpret it. Slowly but surely he lowered his fangs to her neck and before she could move he grazed his fangs against her skin.

The instant he made contact with her, Kagome felt her entire body shiver. It felt like all the sensations would be more intense than ever before. The simple feeling of his lips on her neck was enough to send thrills of lust throughout her whole body. Kagome touched his chest with her palms uncertain if she was going push him away or bring him closer.

Her body was ready for both this and the results of such actions and she never denied that it felt good. Even the battle of powers that accompanied it was quite relieving. For years she had kept energy and rage built up inside and it was the perfect way to get rid of it without any consequences. Unfortunately it would be nicer to let it out if she wasn't this weak.

Despite the fact that she was enjoying the kisses he was bestowing on her flesh, she decided to follow her instincts. He had not won her over the first time and she would not let this second time go down without him proving himself. She dug her claws into his chiselled chest and dragged all the way down to his navel. A trail of blood was created from her actions and blood poured down her fingers and his skin.

He hissed before returning the favour. Regrettably he did not simply wound her skin with claws. Instead he allowed his poison to flow from the tip of his fingers to his nails and finally to her flesh. Slowly smoke appeared and her skin melted. She threw her head back and a silent scream escaped her throat. He let the torture go on a little longer before he pulled his hands away.

Sesshomaru pressed his thumb against her throat and the tip of his claw forced its way in. His smile was evil before he used his free hand to undo the fabric wrapped around her chest. It came loose quickly and revealed her breasts. Once it was done he moved his mouth to her nipple while making sure his thumb was still pressed against her skin.

He flicked his tongue across her nipple and felt her arch her back under his touch. He enjoyed making her squirm because though she enjoyed it he could tell it was still killing her inside. The faint scent of blood was present in the room and attacking his nose in a rather pleasing way. Hoping to stimulate her a little bit more, he bit the side of her breast. She squirmed under him and Sesshomaru prepared for one of her attacks. Kagome could feel his fangs still sunk in her skin and even though she tried to pull back he remained locked in that position. It was with closed eyes that she raised her hand and slashed at whatever was in front of her. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, his face happened to be in the way.

Sesshomaru felt the sting of her attack across his eye and his nose and that caused him to cringe. He could feel the pain in his eye and the burning almost made tears spill out of his eyes but he was able to prevent it. He would not have scars coming from his mate disfigure him. Battle scars he was fine with but this was a completely different story. This was not the type of injury she was supposed to inflict upon him.

He grabbed hold of both of her wrists and pinned her arms above of her head to prevent her from harming him more. Her chest was heaving with high intensity and that pressed her bare breasts against his chest even more.. Their blood mixed together against his chest and smeared against both of their bodies. Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out and began lapping at her cheek.

His rugged tongue against her skin made her roll her eyes back for a second. An idea found its way into her mind at that moment and she decided that the best way to execute her plan was to lead him to think he had the control for the moment. When he would least expect it, she would have a surprising way to show him who was in charge. She held back a smile at the thought and let his hands roam over her curves.

The light inside the den was darkening and Sesshomaru could deduce that the moon would soon be up high in the sky. Considering tomorrow would be a long trip and he would need to be awake before the sun was up, he required rest. He didn't have time to chase her and battle with her all night long. This would have to be short and to the point.

He slid one of his hands up her thighs while remaining careful. She was not fighting back like she was last time and he did not trust that. He knew she had more rage and fight hiding underneath the surface. Although, her injuries might be much more serious than he believed them to be. However it was in his nature to be on his guard especially in this situation..

Sesshomaru began to lift the fur surrounding her waist but didn't bother to take it off. He would be lying if he said his body was not tingling with lust. She was his mate and he had _somewhat_ bonded with her through the mark which linked their feelings of passions. Her feelings were clearly heightened and it was beginning to affect him as well.

She could feel his hard length pressed against her leg and she bit on her lip. Her entire body was burning up and she couldn't deny the way her instincts were screaming at her. She also had the urge to hurt him, fight him but the way she was going to damage his pride was worth holding back. Although, she was surprised he hadn't stopped and pondered her lack of response.

Perhaps he was easier to fool than she originally thought.

Sesshomaru used his knee to part her legs and kept her in a sitting position. There was a part of him that was glad she was finally doing as she was supposed to yet he did like the thrill that accompanied their fight and battle for control. He wasn't about to complain though since it was hard enough to get dominance over her. Over were the days she would shame him.

His erection was throbbing and he could _feel_ her wetness even from that distance. He was awaiting the moment when her warmth would wrap around his length. It had been a while, too long for a newly mated couple. Both of his hands were clenched around her thighs as he pushed the tip of his cock against her wet core. He watched while she threw her head back when he filled her womanhood.

Sesshomaru's pride swelled when she began expressing her pleasure through moans. Now that he was nested inside of her their bond was stronger and he was overwhelmed by all of her emotions. It was as if her aura was swirling within him and mixing with his. He had expected to sense a lot of weakness but instead he felt betrayal. Why would she feel that way?

Kagome began arching her hips forward and thrusting harder. Despite how she felt towards him, it didn't change the way this felt. Her body and her instincts were in perfect agreement with their actions. Her mind was not against it either but the lack of fighting was bothering her. However, she kept herself calmed; she'd hurt his pride soon enough.

He was the male, the one who had to be in charge. It was embarrassing enough that he had not overpowered her during the mating that this would simply kill his self esteem. She wouldn't be disobeying any rules; she would simply take advantage of her strength and the little power she could manage to have over him.

Kagome raised her arms and tangled her fingers in his hair. His soft silver locks were gliding through her fingers and she completely wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was covered with a fine layer of sweat and it stuck to his perfectly. His hands glided down to her round ass and he roughly cupped with his hands which allowed him to push his length deeper inside.

She inhaled deeply when he hit what felt like the end of her insides and a wave of pleasure washed over her. As her mind became dizzy with each of his pounding thrusts she knew she had to set her plan into action before she lost her train of thoughts. The rage that had been clawing inside of her was more than glad to be released. She grasped as much of his hair as she could with her tiny hand and began pulling.

Sesshomaru growled loudly at her and snared. In a way he much preferred her rebellion since he knew what to expect. When she was being obedient he was in unknown territories.

Kagome moved her mouth to the lobe of his ear and sunk her fangs near his earring. She could feel the blood fill her mouth and she could not resist the urge to lick her bottom lip. She smirked against his skin before starting her plan. Her claws quickly dug in his side while she allowed a bit of poison to spill; just enough to distract him.

Her aura was shining brightly pink while she used that slip of concentration to overthrow him. Before Sesshomaru was even able to wince in pain, Kagome had smashed his back against the cold floor. His head hit the wall and he groaned. Sesshomaru blinked a few times and his eyes opened wide when he felt her retract her claws from his body. The attack had not been strong but it had caught him off guard.

Kagome sniggered before resting her palms against his pectorals. Using the position to keep herself balanced she slowly began to ride him. Her toes were grazing against the rock of the flooring and she was digging her hand into him. Her speed was faster than she anticipated but she could not help the excitement that she experienced. Last time he had cornered her and taken her with him on top.

This time the roles were reversed.

She bore her fangs just in case he was looking. However, she could not see him since her head was completely thrown back. Desire, passion and dominance was bolting through her veins and affecting her whole body. Although she had been soaking wet with cold water barely minutes ago all that was ruining down her spine now was burning sweat.

She did not know what Izayoi had done to her but in a way she was enjoying it.

Sesshomaru could feel his length engorge while she swirled her hips on top of him. Those actions were _unheard_ of. The female was not the one in charge during the mating. The male was supposed to overpower her and control the speed, the pleasure and the actions. Yet there he was, frozen and under the spell of new sensations he had never experienced before.

There was something about the way she lifted herself off his cock and slid herself back down that sent chills down his spine; it was like an electric feeling. It was demeaning and he should be overthrowing her but even though her mind was distracted she kept her aura glowing strong in an attempt to keep him down. His own physical capacities were reduced by his feelings mixed with hers.

He did not feel that much, he never did.

Kagome sunk her fangs in her bottom lip as she tried to hold back a loud moan. The entire purpose of this was to wound his pride. Of course the pleasure was optional and appreciated. She held back some of her emotions in the hope that she would be able to sense his frustration and obtained some sort of victory. She had known that because of her recent injuries she wouldn't be able to fight him the way she had before but this would do plenty.

His rage traveled through her body and tingled her fingertips. She finally inclined her head forward and glanced upon his amber eyes. Instead of glowing gold they were shining red and bloodshot. She showed him her smile of victory hoping to irritate him even more. She trailed one of her nails from his forehead to the edge of his jaw leaving behind nothing but a trail of blood.

He twisted his neck, which made it crack before snaking his arms around her waist. He used his upper body strength to bring her body down and slapped their chests together. Her breasts were being squashed with such intensity that despite the wetness from her core she winced in pain. Her body was trembling with feelings and her mouth was pressed against his neck.

"You cannot overpower me," he spoke in a husky voice.

She might not comprehend the words he spoke but her body reacted to his tone. "Do you enjoy your lack of power?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru scoffed knowing she had made a snarky comment before grabbing the back of her head. He forced it backward, nearly to the point of breaking, and moved his other hand to her ass. He dug his claws into it and took charge despite their positions. He might be able to feel all her emotions of passion but he could also sense her exhaustion.

She had not recovered enough to pull this off.

He shoved his pelvis forward and began violently plunging within her. She could not escape his grip and could only lie on top of him while his erection pulsed within her. She was too sensitive and her juices were beginning to leak out. She could not end this that way. He was taking the control again too soon and this would shame her instead of him.

Kagome's breathing was irregular both from tiredness and their love making. She shook her head which caused sweat drops to spill upon Sesshomaru's face. She lifted her buttocks up in the air with all of her strength and tried to free herself from his grip. She repeated that gesture over and over again until nothing was left inside of her except the tip of his cock.

Her teasing caused a roar to come from deep within his chest. Perhaps she had won their first fight but it had also caused her to have a weakness; she now underestimated him.

He provided her with the respect he owed her as her mate but it was as much as she would obtain. What came first was the safety of his people and his power. If he ever appeared weak nobody would respect him and he would not be able to protect his tribe.

Sesshomaru grabbed her side near her breast and with all of his strength he sent her flying into the nearest wall. A loud thud was heard and her nectar flowed out of her when his length was pulled out. Blood dripped from the side of her head and she brought a weak hand to the wound. Where had he gained his strength? Had she not been a match for him last time?

He dragged himself in her direction rapidly with his aura shining with a hint of pink. He covered her body with his, though she managed to turn to the side and re-entered her core with one powerful thrust. She moaned loudly as he did so and she felt the puddle of warmth in her stomach explode. Knowing very well that she would not last long, she decided to obtain a small victory.

His erection was drowning in her sweet nectar and while he was in complete control she squeezed down. He wanted to make her reach her orgasm first since he wanted to be in charge. She twisted her hips around, the walls of her core sucking him in. Since she was on the edge, he was as well and he groaned before emptying his seed within her awaiting womb. Kagome felt him swell within her when he knotted and her eyes rolled back in her head.

He pressed his sweaty palms on the flooring of the den and breathed out heavily.

She would be death of him and his pride.

-F-

The sun had not cracked the horizon yet but almost the whole tribe was awake. The males were near the entrance preparing for the departure while the females were speeding around trying to gather as many supplies as they could. Their mates would be gone for an unknown amount of time. They could not rely on the other tribe having enough supplies to provide for their own.

Unfortunately, they did even have enough for themselves. They also could not forget that with the males gone there would be nobody left to hunt for food. They would have to make the best of what they had and make it last as long as possible.

Izayoi had furs in her hands while she walked towards her sons and mate. They did not possess dens where they were heading and she refused to watch them sleep on the ground. She did not know anything about the tribe Kagome was from and their traditions. Perhaps they did not care about the status of her mate but she did.

"It is a lovely sight," she said while glancing up at the sky.

There was not a cloud in sight and the sun was shining upon the whole area. They were being blessed for their travels and it was a good omen. She could already feel relief; it was one less situation she would need to be concerned with.

"The elders will provide security," Inutaisho said as he retrieved the fur from his mate.

"Can they truly protect us?" She did not mean any disrespect but they had not fought in a long time.

Inutaisho's eyes flickered with worry for an instance. "If you follow their guidance, you should all remain protected." He then glanced in the vicinity as if he was attempting to spot someone. "For safety, Kagome should not be allowed anywhere near the border of the village."

"You wish for me to keep her in the den?"

He shook his head. "Simply keep her in a restricted area. Not only for her safety, but for yours as well."

"I will keep her safe, Sesshomaru," she said as she tried to obtain his attention.

Sesshomaru was well aware that his Mother had an underlying question and she would want an answer from him before he left. "She needs to heal, it will be a priority. She might require her strength."

Izayoi could not prevent the smile from reaching her cheeks. This would help keep her mind clear; there was hope that there would be an heir to their family line. "I will not let her out of my sight," she promised.

Sesshomaru nodded before gazing into the distance. His eyes searched and found his target fairly quickly. His mate was pressed against the wall of their den, her eyes set on him. Unlike the other mates she was not near him to bid him farewell; he hadn't expected it. It did not appear well on him, but then everyone believed her to still be terribly sick.

He offered her a small incline of his head as a goodbye. Sesshomaru believed in his strength but he would not underestimate the Neko. They had snuck into their tribe and attacked _his_ mate. This might be the last time he glanced upon her. A part of him shared his Mother's hope. If he did not make it perhaps she would carry on his power. She would weaken it, but at least he would go on somehow.

Unconsciously, he rubbed his hand where he had been bitten by the spider.

"Son?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and focused his attention on his Father. "I am ready, Father."

He began moving forward already while receiving strange glance from his Brother and Father. The potion his Mother had given Kagome was still in effect and it was messing with his emotions; he needed to put much distance between them.

"Be safe," were Izayoi's words while she watched them all walk away.

During the following days she would need to summon the Gods for everyone's protection. If she failed to do her duty, she risked losing lives. Each death would be her guilt since everyone was under her care. She was the alpha of the pack when her mate was gone.

Kagome finally detached herself from the wall. Extremely slowly, she began to approach the exit while making sure to keep her distance; she had not forgotten what had happened to her a few nights ago. She would not go through that pain and suffering again.

She put her hand against a tree and observed in the distance while Sesshomaru completely disappeared into the distance. All she could see from him was his shiny silver hair glowing far in the middle of the trees. Kagome was about to lean forward when suddenly she felt something crawl upon her arm. Her eyes flashed open and she smacked her palm against her skin.

Once she pulled her hand, she saw the body of a spider. Kagome quickly brushed it off and threw it on the ground. When she turned her head to look at Sesshomaru, he was completely gone. She sighed heavily and turned around to return to the den. She did not know why but she could tell that she would be unable to move freely for the next few sunrises.

While she walked away she missed the glowing red spot on the ground. Where there was once a dead spider, there was nothing more than a red spot. After a few instants, it completely vanished.

It was as if it never was.

-F-


	10. Tusik

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for the kind reviews. I have some big plans, big stuff coming up for this, so enjoy not killing me for the moment. Ahah.

Tusik: Lies.

Thank you so much Daniella for beta-reading.

**Firangi**

**Chapter 10: Tusik**

The sky was filled with clouds while the sun was attempting to peek through to announce that a new day had begun. The females of the village were quietly beginning their task as they started their second day without the males. Meanwhile, Izayoi was outside the tribe's limits and glancing away at the foggy horizon. Last time the trip to Kagome's village had lasted until sun down. However, this time there were more of them which meant they would be slowed down.

Considering the attacks that had recently happened, she could not help but be concerned. There would be no way for them to know if the males were safe unless they returned. Unfortunately they did not even know when that would be. Still, as long as she could _feel_ Inutaisho, she would convince herself that he was alive.

"Izayoi?"

At the sound of Kagura's voice, Izayoi turned around. "Is there a problem?"

Kagura shook her head. It was not really a problem but it could become one. "Kagome had not emerged from her den yet."

During the previous day they had given her a few easy tasks which had included tearing the little meats they had left to pieces so that they could feed everyone. Izayoi was not certain if Kagome had healed and how damaged the actions with Sesshomaru had left her; it was not as if she could ask her. Also, she might be pregnant and Izayoi had no intention of straining her and risking a miscarriage.

In the eventuality that all three males of their line did not return, it would be their only hope.

"Wake her up and bring her empty water vases. We will need water for the vegetables." Since Izayoi wanted to keep their meats for when they were most needed, they would live off vegetables for now.

Kagura nodded and bowed before leaving Izayoi to her thoughts. It was becoming obvious that Kagome would be under her charge and Kagura knew it would be exhausting. She had not interacted much with Kagome since her mating and she was fine with that. A residue of fear remained but she kept reminding herself that Kagome had no interest in Inuyasha.

She took a deep breath before pushing the heavy drapes away. Inside she found Kagome sitting in the corner with her blue eyes shining through the darkness. She slowly shifted her gaze to look at Kagura.

"Come with me," Kagura said as she extended her hand.

Without any hesitation, Kagome intertwined her hand with Kagura's and held on. She lifted herself from her feet and followed her outside. The lack of sunlight was helping her eyes adjust with the lighting while they headed for the pottery. Kagome noticed everyone was already out of their den and she could not help but wonder why she had not been able to drag herself out.

She did not miss Sesshomaru, she did not feel sad and for the most part she had regained her strength. Perhaps the outside had healed but the emotional wounds had yet to do the same.

Kagura grabbed two vases and handed them to Kagome. "You need to fill _these_," she lifted the vases, "with _water_," she said before pointing at the river.

It was not difficult for her to understand what Kagura wanted and she offered a nod. She retrieved the vases from her and began slowly heading to the river. Kagura grabbed two other vases and followed behind. Once they reached the water, all four vases were put down on the ground. As Kagura glanced at Kagome dipping her feet in the water she felt frustrated that they could not talk.

There was something off about Kagome's aura but it was impossible for her to figure out what it was, especially with their lack of conversation.

"I will be over _there_," Kagura said while indicating her future location.

Izayoi had always told her to speak around Kagome even if she did not understand. Since Sesshomaru was obviously not doing his part, Kagura intended to force some vocabulary in Kagome's speech. At least this way it would polish Kagura's image. Alphas were usually skilled at reading auras and it was obvious Izayoi had noticed Kagura's flailed in the presence of Kagome.

Kagome silently nodded at Kagura before re-focusing her attention on the water. She could hear the female's footsteps while she walked away and Kagome took hold of the first vase. It was an easy task, so easy that Kagome was surprised it had not been given to a child. It was clear Izayoi was waiting to see if she was pupped before giving her real chores.

The simple action of paddling her feet in the water was enough to soothe away the way she had been feeling. Now that the water was brushing against her skin, she began to realize what had been wrong with her. _Something_ was being pushed away from within her through her flesh. Perhaps it was the result of one of the medicines they had given her when she was attacked.

Once the first vase was filled with water, she took it out and began to fill the next one. She was so focused on what she was doing that she did not take notice of anything happening in her surroundings. It was not until a drop of water hit her cheek that she lifted her head. Before she knew it she was staring into red eyes.

The shock nearly caused her to drop the vase but she managed to grab it before it happened.

He smirked at her with what seemed to be amusement. His eyes never left her, even when he moved to the side to sit near a bush to give himself cover. "Hello Kagome."

-F-

The sun was breaking through the white clouds which helped light the way. The tree leaves were being ruffled by the unusual amount of people walking through the forest. The males of the tribe all had a thin layer of sweat upon their body as they made sure to keep a fast pace. Those who had already made the trip knew they were behind on their schedule and made sure to set a faster pace for everyone else.

"Hopefully they will be more welcoming this time."

Up until they had offered a deal, the foreign tribe had been quite cold and suspicious of them.

"I mean, you did take one of them and probably pupped her," Inuyasha added while wishing his brother would finally show emotions.

Sesshomaru had spent the entire trip with a stoic expression upon his face and Inuyasha had remained quiet for the most part since he knew they were behind and he did not wish for anyone to direct their anger at him. In spite of that, he could also tell they were getting closer and it was his last chance to tease his brother before they had to act properly.

"Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho's voice echoing through prevented Sesshomaru from replying to his annoying little brother.

"Yes, Father?"

"You are mated to the Chief's daughter. You will be required to put your feelings aside and make sure he believes you truly care for her."

Inutaisho was not usually this _blunt_ but he had no desire to stir trouble with the other tribe. Although his son had done nothing wrong, he had also not gone passed the required obligations. It was also obvious he had a strong dislike for the girl and they did not want anyone to be offended and concerned. The best way to proceed was for his son to pretend he was and had always been pleased with mating Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded but remained completely silent. To be perfectly honest he doubted that Kagome's father would be one to be overly concerned; after all had he not slapped his own daughter when she misbehaved? He clearly was aware of what a handful she could be. Kagome's sister on the other hand would probably be burning with questions.

Not that she would or could ask them.

"Well he cannot talk to them, he cannot do much damage," Inuyasha stated.

Yes and it was exactly on that little bit of luck that Inutaisho was counting on. He was the only one who could talk to them and he could only do it with Byakuya. Hopefully it would be enough to train everyone. Although, it might be time to let his son learn this nearly extinguish language since he was the one who was going to take over.

Soon enough, their group was met with two dark haired strangers. They bowed at Inutaisho before escorting them inside the tribe's limits. Inside, Byakuya was waiting for them with a feast laid around the campfire. They had been able to smell them for a while and though Byakuya had dreaded this moment, he would be most welcoming.

"Inutaisho," Byakuya said while walking towards him.

Inutaisho bowed respectfully. "Byakuya. You know why we here."

"Yes."

He had not expected it to be this soon, but he assumed if they were here then things had gotten out of control. He extended his arm and presented them to the feast that awaited them. While everyone was joining in the circle, Rin finally came out of her den. She should have been out long ago, but a part of her had been afraid.

Perhaps they were bearing bad news or what if something had happened to her sister?

Now that they were here however, she could no longer hide. She slowly stuck her head out and immediately recognized Inuyasha, Inutaisho and _Sesshomaru_. There were many other silver haired Inu behind them but she paid no attention. Actually her entire focus was locked on Sesshomaru. This was the male who had mated her little sister, the one she had raised like a daughter.

Her protective side was clawing at her from the inside but she kept a neutral expression. They were guests, people who were going to protect them, and she had to be polite. Unlike her sister she had always been good at biting her tongue and holding back the words she desperately wanted to say. In spite of how useful it might be she never believed it to be a good thing.

"Rin," her Father said without even turning around. "You remember Inutaisho and his sons."

"Of course," she replied before bowing.

They had taken with them her most prized possession, her little jewel. No matter how necessary it might have been, Rin could never forget or pretend that Kagome had never been in her life. Nonetheless, her expression never showed any of her feelings and all they could see was the respect she had been raised to show.

"Is it already time Father?" she inquired with a slight bit of concern.

"I am afraid so, Daughter."

Now, they would take something else from her; her mate. If all their males from Inutaisho's tribe where present, it meant all their males would go as well. It was their duty and she would never fight it but… if she lost _him_ as well then it would be much harder to go on. He was a part of her, one that would always be missing. She shook her head; she would believe in him and in his strength.

Knowing she could not leave her Father's side and had to act like the Alpha female, she sat beside him with her heart swollen with pain and sadness. She observed all of their faces slowly starting with Inutaisho until her eyes landed on Sesshomaru. It was _his_ expression, _his_ emotions she wanted to decipher the most. He was a male of honor and pride and there was no doubt he had taken care of her sister but…

Was she happy?

It was truly a foolish question but Rin could not help but wish for an answer.

Sesshomaru did his best to focus his attention on Byakuya but he could feel Rin's eyes over him, judging him. He made sure he did not twitch, move or barely breathe. She was trying to obtain information and he would give her none. His Father had told him to make sure everyone was re-assured and what better way for them not to worry? If he showed no emotions, then they would think nothing occurred.

Byakuya cleared his throat before deciding to ask a question. They had important matters to discuss, but first he had to know something. After all, Inutaisho's tribe had left with a condition; Kagome had to bear a pup before next summer. Byakuya had no intentions of watching his daughter return to his tribe completely shamed; he much preferred never seeing her again to that.

"My daughter. Is she… pup?"

Inutaisho's gaze briefly flickered to his son before his eyes were set on Byakuya again. "There has been an attempt before we come here."

Those words did nothing to soothe Byakuya's concerns but he nodded as if they did. "Very well. The males will be here. We will begin soon." He then turned his head to face his daughter. "Your presence is no longer required Rin, you may be excused."

She nodded while her lips were tightly shut together. In one swift motion she made it to her feet and headed into the darkness. Although, her destination was not the one everyone thought it was. Instead of going into her den, Rin went for the river. She was not certain what compelled her to go there; perhaps it was the memory of Kagome.

Moments passed and then the wind was blowing through her hair and the tips of her toes were being gently caressed by soft water waves. It cleansed her inside and she could feel her pain lessening.

At least, that was until the silence was broken.

"Hello Rin."

-F-

The sound of the familiar voice echoed through and her blood froze in her body for a moment while her eyes widened. It took a few instants for her body to remind her that she had nothing to fear. She slowly lifted her head and glanced into red eyes. It was that man, the one that always disappeared into the forest, the one nobody seemed to see except her.

Instead of answering his greeting, she replied with a question of her own. "Are you real?"

He broke into a chuckle. "I am very real."

His voice was a bit different than usual. He had seemed snarky and somewhat cold but now there was kindness laced with sadness was echoing through. "Why have they not seen you? Why have they not sensed you?"

He offered her a small shrug. "Inu's are not as talented as they believe they are."

It was an insult to her as well but he did not mean to offend. She was not like them; she was not full of herself. She wished for the same things he did like freedom, exploring and a new world where she would not have to obey all these rules. If she came with him then she could obtain all of this. The only step left was to convince her she was better off away from her tribe.

She had frowned at his words, but had not been vexed by it "You never told me what you were."

"I did. A friend." He was more than a friend or rather he wanted to be more.

"You are a stranger."

He tilted his head back while inhaling deeply. His nose was tickled by her scent; it was stronger than before. Obviously, he had known it would be. Whatever that woman had made her drink it was meant to make her more fertile and more _attractive_. He could also smell _him_ on her and he knew it had happened. Of course, he had already been prepared for that.

On the positive side, one time did not mean he had succeeded in pupping her and since the _potion_ was still within her not all hope had withered. There was a chance that she could still be his. Maybe – just maybe if he could impregnate her before the magic effect wore off, then perhaps she would be his forever. This plan relied on the chance that _he_ had failed in getting Kagome pregnant, it was not much but it was something.

"They are all strangers to you," he spoke while glancing at the village. "Why do you consider them friends?"

"They are not strangers, they are Inuyoukai's."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you did not know them before they came to your tribe and ripped you away from your loved ones. The fact that they are the same species as you does not make them trustworthy. Has your judgment failed you little one?"

_Little one_.

"My people trust them and I will too." Why was he trying to shake her faith? They had not been bad to her; they had feed her and taken care of her when she was wounded. If they wished her harm they would have done so already.

"What about him? Do you trust him? _Sesshomaru_." He slowly pronounced his rival's name even though the simple fact of saying that name was enough to make him sick.

Her eyes flickered for a moment. "He is my mate."

"And?"

"And we are one, I have to trust him."

Naraku smirked. "You _have _to. You do not, but you have to."

Her heart began to beat faster and her throat was becoming dry. Why had she remained here talking to this stranger for so long? It was obvious there was something he wanted or he would not be here trying to break the trust she had in her new tribe. She would never waiver from her faith; it would be like betraying her _real_ people.

Naraku dared to dip his feet into the water and let himself slide until they touched the bottom. "Do you not want what is out there?" he inquired while pointing at the forest behind him. "Do you not want to be free to make your own decisions? No rules?"

"Is this how you live?"

He nodded and smiled brightly. He would tempt her and he would get her.

"Then there must be nobody left that you care for."

Her response left him stunned for an instant. His eyes darkened slightly and he tilted his head to the side.

"If you loved someone, you would not be able to escape into the wild."

Gods knew she wanted to be out there and finally free herself from some of the chains that held her back. She had always known she wanted more, but she also knew that some people were worth keeping yourself tied up for. If she ever had to choose between a life of complete pain and suffering while saving _Rin_ or complete freedom and happiness she would still pick Rin.

A feeling of rage rose inside of him. He did not have anybody he cared for? He cared for _her_. He was trying to protect her and free her from the monsters she was living with but she could not see that could she? If only she had not left, if only she had remained with her own tribe. Rin worshipped him, she was thankful and she enjoyed his company.

She would have let him take Kagome.

After all, in Rin's eyes she owed him Kagome's life. He was the sole reason why she was still breathing today.

Technically it was all true since he could have let her die, forced her to drown but he did not. He allowed her to live because she had proved herself to him. She should be more grateful than this. It was also true that she did not know and truly, no matter what he could never harm her. He would never forgive himself. Then again that part of him was weak and useless.

"I have someone," he finally answered with a cold tone.

I have someone and she is letting someone soil her, he thought. She should have been his and his alone, nobody else's. He would still take her and love her but he would have to kill Sesshomaru to lessen the rage building inside of him. Naraku's eyes filled with determination and he actually walked over to her. For a moment, he expected her to run away but she remained completely still.

Once he was standing in front of her, he could not help but tilt his head. From the top of her shoulder he could see the beginning of the mark he had left on her. He could not stop the smile from reaching his lips; _his_ mark. He gently reached out for it and began dragging his fingertips along the damaged skin. Kagome's body froze under his touch and she turned her head to observe his movements.

She had allowed this stranger to be too close and now his hand was upon her body. Instead of feeling panic, she was finally feeling soothed. Although she was not as weak anymore, she still could feel burning coming from the scar on her back. Nevertheless, when his fingers made contact with it the pain was somewhat taken away.

"What happened to you?" he inquired with his body closer to hers than ever before.

"I do not know," she answered when suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

Her heart was being constricted and the inner peace she had felt moments ago was now gone. Instead it felt like she was stuck within a nightmare. Unbeknownst to her, strange web like threads were spreading from Naraku's fingers and covering parts of her back. She began twitching and her head suddenly felt extremely heavy.

Memories, some that she did not remember, filled her head. She could see flashes of red – blood maybe - and there was darkness surrounding her. She was able to feel pain and suffering from the past and there was a warm liquid spilling down her back and tainting her flesh. She wanted to scream but the best she could do was part her lips and allow silent noises to be freed.

In the mist of her nightmare, she could distinguish a vivid color; _amber_. The same color as Sesshomaru's eyes. In that brief instant, she forced her eyes closed and the memory refused to leave her. She was there, lying on the ground, half dead with wounds covering her back. Right there hovering on top of her were his eyes shining in the blackness.

Finally, she screamed.

Suddenly there were hands over her and they shook her into consciousness. Her eyes flashed open while the scream died on her lips. She began glancing left and right only to see Izayoi, Kagura and another female now surrounded her. She inhaled deeply while her eyes searched the vicinity for Naraku. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the sweat drops dripping down her back.

"Kagome?" Izayoi asked again to get her attention. She had called her name many times but Kagome had not seemed to hear it.

She finally glanced into Izayoi's eyes, but everything was blurry. Sesshomaru's name echoed in her mind, but she refused to accept it. He had not been the kindest person to her ever since her arrival, but then again, neither had she. Still, she did not think he would make an attempt on her life. He had gone through the mating and everything, why attack her and jeopardize the alliance?

Although… it could have been organized to make sure she would not know it was him.

_No_. She could still remember the words of the stranger and it was clear he wanted to plant doubts in her mind. However, there was no way he could make her see her own memories, especially not distort them. Not even the powerful sorcerers of their tribes could do such magic. Although why had she seen those memories now?

Could it have been his presence? Had he… maybe it was why she had lived? Sesshomaru had planned on finishing her off, but maybe Naraku had chased him away?

Her throat was dry and on fire while the tears still threatened to spill from her eyes. Sesshomaru did not harm her and he did not try to kill her. Naraku had probably tricked her with some potions or something and it had caused her to have a hallucination. From now on, she would remain far from the river and away from him.

It was with shaky legs that she allowed Izayoi to help her up. She kept her head straight while she glanced ahead; she would not look back. Whoever this man was, he seemed to bring trouble with him.

-F-

_She fears us now. She hates us. She does not want to be with us. Why did you scare her?_

He was pacing through the forest with his eyes burning with rage. The white of his eyes was filled with blood and his fists were clenched with the strength of his anger. She was supposed to be his, but now she was afraid of him.

_She is not scared._

_Yes, she is. She was crying. _

_In time, she will trust us. Do you not see what I did for us?_

_You did not do anything for us, you shut me out. You did not let me speak to her. I would not have made her cry._

_No you would have simply talked to her, made her afraid of us. You do not know how to speak to her. _

_How is what you did helpful?_

_She will doubt him now. She will not want to, but she will begin to wonder. As long as she cannot speak to anyone else, she will have no answers to her questions. The fact that he is gone is only helpful to our case. Do not fear, she will be ours._

Would she be his? Would he lose her? In case Sesshomaru had truly pupped her, their time was running out. He had to take her away to be on the safe side. If she turned out to be carrying Sesshomaru's pup then there would be no way to take her away. Sesshomaru would protect her more than he was now, or actually decently for once. If she ran away there would be no way to have her.

Unless Sesshomaru died.

Yes. If he died, then it would not matter would it?

_We have to kill him._

He smirked._ That is why we have the Nekos. He will not survive them. They have been warned… remember our signal? They know the Inuyoukai's are preparing for a war. Have no fear, they will take them out._

Sesshomaru would be no more.

-F-

Complete silence surrounded the area except for the small splash of water. Rin was kicking the water with her feet while waiting for Onigumo to speak. Usually there was a reason behind his visits, even if it was only to get some news, but he had come around so recently that she feared that he carried with him bad information.

"I see you have visitors," he finally said.

She nodded. "They just arrived. It is the other tribe I told you about."

"The one that took Kagome."

His choice of words was enough to pinch her heart. "Yes."

"Why are they here?"

She shrugged. "I am not sure. It is not like my Father shares a lot of information with me. I can only assume something happened and that we have to strike the Nekos soon."

"Did they tell you _what_ happened?" Perhaps they were going to lie to her, but he would not. After all, this involved the safety of her little sister; she should not be kept in the dark.

Rin's eyes widened; he _knew? _ "Onigumo, what do you know?"

He sighed and shifted his gaze to show discomfort. "I am not certain I should be telling you this. I should not have seen it in the first place… I crossed some boundaries."

Rin's heartbeat picked up and she ran her tongue over her dry, cracked lips. "What do you mean?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and twitched his mouth into a grimace. It was all an act, although it was strange to finally reveal to someone his _stalking_ actions. "I went to see her."

She held her breath and found herself unable to comment. He had seen Kagome? She had a million questions running through her mind, but none of them could be formed and properly asked. Her little sister; she wanted nothing more than to see her one last time, just a glimpse.

"I know I should not have gone there… I mean they could have attacked me…but… I just wanted to know if she was fine."

"W-as she?"

His expression transformed and he glanced down at the water. "Yes."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "Do not lie to me. Is she okay?"

"She was attacked."

"What?" Rin replied louder than she intended to.

He sheepishly looked at her. "I saw her in the forest. Her back was bloody and she was not even conscious. I was about to help her but they found her."

Rin's bottom lip was trembling while she was attempting to form a coherent sentence in her mind. "Is- she I mean, is she okay?"

He nodded. "They nursed her back to health."

Rin had never felt such an intense relief in her life; Kagome was _fine_. Now she finally understood why the tribe was here; after Kagome's attack they probably had no other choice than to retaliate.

"This is why they are attacking the Nekos now."

Onigumo seemed confused for a second but then nodded in understanding. "Oh, yes. The Nekos."

Rin did not enjoy the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when he answered her. "Was it not the Nekos?"

"Oh I would not know. I am certain that if they are here, it is what happened."

"But you do not think it is."

He bit on his bottom lip and sighed again. "I saw him attacking her."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Him?"

"The tall one back there with the moon on his forehead."

_Sesshomaru_. "He- he attacked her?"

He would not. He could not. He had promised he would take care of her and… she was his mate! She began breathing loudly and scraped her nails against the dirt beneath her. She fought the urge to turn her head and cast a glance in his direction. Rin had always believed him to be a little too strict for Kagome, but he would not kill her would he?

"I do not know for sure Rin, please. Perhaps I did not witness the scene properly."

Onigumo had never made any trouble for them and as a matter of fact all he had ever done was help them. Why would he lie to her and purposely hurt her? If he actually told her this, it had to be the truth. Of course, there was the off chance that he was wrong… but what if he was not? What if Kagome's life was in danger while she remained in that tribe?

"Please, Rin. I am certain she is not in danger. If he had tried to kill her, I am sure he would have while he was taking care of her."

Kagome always considered him an enemy and he could not let Rin think of him this way. He needed at least one of them on his side for their plan to work. He did not believe that they could rely on the Nekos alone. If he could let this tribe think that Sesshomaru was a danger, then all of them would perish. Yes, he would love to watch all of them burn in flames while they screamed.

"Yes, I am sure you are right," she said with obvious hesitation in her voice.

Suddenly, her name was called and they both looked back. It was her Father. It seemed that whatever male matter they had been discussing, it was now over and she could return. Unless, he was simply wondering what she was doing by the riverbed instead of being in her den.

She offered a quick nod in direction of Onigumo which let him know she had to return by her people. "Thank you," she whispered.

He often risked his life by coming. In these times everyone was becoming more paranoid and protective. Onigumo had performed a heroic act in the past, but not many knew of it. After all, Inuyoukai's were not very welcoming of other kinds. Each time he visited her, she always feared for his life.

Though, now that she was thinking about it, she did not know much about him. In spite of that, she trusted him completely.

Rin loved her mate with all of her heart and she would never think of life without him, but she deeply cared for Onigumo. He had saved her sister and it meant everything. She would always owe him and she had told him that in the past but he had never made any request of her. He was a man of honor.

Her heart was filled with different emotions as she joined everyone back in the circle. She made sure her eyes never made contact with Sesshomaru; she feared she would see a truth that would set her rage blasting. It was one thing for someone to punish Kagome if she did something wrong, it was another thing to make an attempt on her life.

"Rin, are you well?" Byakuya inquired when he noticed the redness that colored his daughter's skin.

She nodded unable to speak.

Sesshomaru, who was sitting across from her, felt a tingle in his hand. He quietly rubbed as he tried to relieve some of the tension spreading through it. It was as if someone had lit his flesh on fire and the feeling refused to lessen. Finally when it almost became too much to handle, he groaned loudly. The sound he produced attracted everyone's attention, including Rin's.

For the first time since her discussion with Onigumo their eyes met and Rin felt something ignite inside of her. In his eyes she found nothing more than coldness. He had no feelings except darkness and it was obvious he did not wish to be here. Did this mean he did not want to have Kagome in his life? Of course he did not.

He walked with superiority even if a mask of neutrality hid his expression. For a second she felt her heart leap and she could picture herself jumping over the fire and trapping him beneath her smaller body. She could see her forcing an answer out of his tightly shut lips. Instead, she remained perfectly still like a statue.

She could not do anything, she could not say anything. Whatever she did, it could endanger Onigumo if it was lies. Ultimately, they would know someone shared that information with her and it would make him a prime suspect. Until she knew more about this, she would act as if she had some sort of respect for Sesshomaru.

A part of her hoped Onigumo was still lurking around. She needed him. Once again, she required his help when she had never done one thing for him.

Suddenly her glare was met with one as intense and she could tell Sesshomaru was aware of her feelings towards him. However, before this eye talk could go any further, someone screamed.

"Nekos!"

Everyone held their breath.

Someone ran towards them with a panicked look flashing through his eyes. "We can smell Nekos."

-F-


	11. Kaacha'al

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so tired, you don't even know, it's my thanksgiving weekend (I'm Canadian), so I shall go pass out for 4 days. _Enjoy!_

**Kaacha'al; Broken.**

Thank you Daniella for beta-reading.

**Firangi **

**Chapter 11: Kaacha'al**

The village was quite lively despite their vulnerability. There was always someone on guard by the edge of the village in case a threat was detected. They always had in place certain measures and tactics s in the eventuality that they found themselves under attack. Obviously the priority was to save females like Izayoi, Kagura and Kagome. Everyone else could be considered a casualty.

Kagura had remained with Kagome for most of the day, blabbering the entire time even though her voice was nothing more than a buzzing in Kagome's ears. Kagome was truly trying to understand her but she was speaking with such speed that it was difficult. The only thing she sensed from the conversation was that Kagura needed someone to vent to.

"I really do try and it's simply not happening. I saw healers, but… there should not be a problem."

Kagura hadn't made a habit out of sharing her personal problems, especially something like this. In spite of that, there truly was no better confident than Kagome. She could not understand, judge or even share anything with anyone else. Perhaps it was the reason why Kagura was sharing her deepest fears with her. It certainly was not because they were close.

"I drank many potions, most of them stronger than the one you had." She had drunk some of them each sunrise for days. It had not changed anything.

Kagome lifted her eyes from the vegetables she was handling and glanced at Kagura's face. There were hints of tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling. She felt her heart clutching and she wished she knew what Kagura was talking about; she appeared to need some comfort. Kagome decided to push her task aside and actually focus on the words Kagura was saying even if it was difficult.

She simply wanted to comprehend what could bring forth such sadness in a strong female like Kagura.

"I believe Inuyasha is upset. He will not say he is and he will not blame me, but he does want a pup."

Pup. She knew that word. And Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagura did not have any little ones yet. Did they want some? From the bond between Kagura and Inuyasha, Kagome could tell they had been together for some time. Why did they not have pups by now?

"I know he would never betray me. He loves me. But what if I cannot give him a pup? He will have to obtain one from someone else and that will mean I am not enough."

Some words were sounding vaguely familiar to Kagome. She had heard them before but she was not sure if she had their meanings down correctly. However, it was becoming clear that the whole topic was about pups.

Kagura sighed at her own foolishness. She had kept those thoughts for herself for so long now that she felt silly for sharing them. She was a female and her duty was to do as much as she could for Inuyasha and her people. It would not make her any less of a female if she could not be impregnated. Not as long as she made up for it in some other way.

But she was proud and this was devastating.

Although she would be quite relieved if Kagome was pregnant, she would also be a bit jealous. It was not right and Kagome was not to blame but… Kagura would envy her. She already had a good position within the tribe and might be very fertile. Despite her obvious weakness, since she was not a silver haired Inuyoukai, she might very well be above Kagura in other areas.

Kagome's duty was to carry Sesshomaru's child for the safety of their people. She did not love Sesshomaru and even though Kagura was certain Kagome would make a great mother, it felt unfair. Kagura wanted a child for other reasons as well; she wanted to create a life with the male she loved. She wanted their love to bring a life, a soul into their tribe and strengthen it.

"I am aware that you do not enjoy your life here or Sesshomaru."

At the sound of Sesshomaru's name, Kagome's ears perked up. How had they moved on to talking about him now?

"But, you should be grateful for the things you are given and what he can provide you with."

This time, Kagura met her gaze. Her red eyes were shining with tears that she was barely holding back but she was trying to pass along a message.

Kagome tried to read the emotions in Kagura's eyes while she put all the clues together. They had no pup, she was extremely sad and there was a hint of envy gleaming in her eyes. Could it be that Inuyasha and Kagura had already tried to conceive a life but they had failed?

At that thought, Kagome felt her heart drop. It was without thinking about her actions that she reached out for Kagura's hand and held it tightly. She smiled the best she could in an attempt to re-assure her.

"You will be okay."

Kagura would not comprehend but Kagome tried to make her tone as cheerful as possible. Maybe it would be enough to make her understand. She waited for a reaction but all Kagura did was look away.

She loathed pity and she certainly did not need it from the girl who was all alone with nobody to talk to. Despite that, she offered her a small smile but kept her eyes fixed on the floor while she gently pulled her hand away. Apparently she had been wrong to think Kagome would not know what she was talking about. It was good that she was picking up on words, but bad that this conversation was not as private as Kagura thought.

Thinking about pups made Kagome peek at her own stomach. She had yet to find out if she was carrying and that would not change for a while. A part of her would feel bad if she was with pup just because of Kagura. She already seemed to not like her a lot and Kagome did not want to make the situation worse.

"Kagura."

At the sound of Izayoi's voice, both females turned their heads. She was standing tall beside them while hovering over their work.

"It is your turn to guard the entrance."

Kagura nodded before putting down her vegetables on Kagome's pile. She offered Izayoi a polite bow and headed towards the entrance. Izayoi had not wanted to put her on the watch list, but Kagura had insisted. She did not care that she had to be protected; she wished to do her part just like everyone else.

Izayoi joined Kagome on the ground and grabbed a few of the vegetables Kagura had put away. She began cutting them with her claws while her eyes were locked on Kagome. Izayoi had this terrible feeling that still refused to lessen and she was now relying even more on Kagome.

"Do you feel it?" Izayoi inquired.

Kagome's eyes shifted up and she wondered what kind of hopeful question Izayoi had asked her.

Izayoi lifted her hand and poked at Kagome's heart with her index finger. "Do you feel it?"

Kagome pressed her lips together and covered the place Izayoi had touched with her palm. Did – she hurt? Did she _feel_ something? Feel what?

"Sesshomaru. Do you _feel_?"

Could she feel Sesshomaru? The answer was easy: no. She had heard that you could sense your mate, but she assumed you had to be close. Sesshomaru and she might as well be strangers.

When Kagome shook her head in response, Izayoi seemed a little disappointed. She had wished for someone else to confirm her concerns. She could not ask Kagura because she would understand the situation and worry herself.

All that was left to do was pray for their safety.

-F-

Nekos.

No matter the language, the word was the same. As soon as the threat had been issued, everyone went on their guard. Inutaisho was not surprised; it was to be assumed that the Nekos had been tracking their movements. It was obvious they would try to attack them when they were still vulnerable. He had simply hoped for a little bit more time.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, stay back."

His order shocked everyone, but nobody let it show. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were great warriors and they could do much damage during a battle. Why would Inutaisho want to keep them back?

"Father, we have to fight."

Inutaisho shook his head. "They might overpower us. I want you and your brother to be ready to leave."

"Leave?" Sesshomaru repeated, clearly offended.

"This is _not_ about your pride Sesshomaru," Inutaisho replied with a harsh tone. "You and your brother are the next in line. If something is to happen and we are not prepared, I want the both of you to make it out alive."

"What about you, Father?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I am the Leader of the tribe, I cannot leave. It is why you two must if the danger is too great."

"No."

"Sesshomaru, you will do as I say."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue, but he was not pleased with this. If they were about to be under attack he was going to fight. He did not care what his Father said; he would not let his people or their new allies die. Although he did not care as much about them as he did his tribe. He and Inuyasha shared a quick glance, almost as if they were agreeing.

His brother might be an idiot sometimes, but he had pride and values. He would not let anyone die either. However, to not let their Father get suspicious, they did back away slightly to give the impression they were ready to dash away if the situation required it.

Everyone was scattered all over the place and glancing in every direction. They could _smell_ the Nekos but nobody knew where they would come from or if they would even dare to break in.

Byakuya was standing near his daughter and shielding her with his body. "Rin, listen to me. You will take your sisters somewhere safe and then gather the little ones near the waterfall. If it comes to it, they can escape through there and be safe."

"But Father-"

"Do as I say. And stay there yourself."

Frustration was bringing tears to her eyes but she nodded. Rin took a deep breath before turning around and ready to gather everyone. However, she was stopped when she bumped into a sturdy chest. She did not even need to look up to know who it was; Kouga. She wrapped her arms around his body; she wanted to feel him, to be near him.

He gently brought a hand to the back of her head and caressed her hair. Every day was dangerous, every moment was a fight but this felt _too_ real. They had no experience with the Nekos and they did not even know what was happening. Were they under attack or simply surveillance? What if them panicking was exactly the Nekos' plan?

"Be safe," she whispered against Kouga's skin.

He nodded and released his hold on her. She mimicked his gesture and brushed past him to get to the females and children. According to her Father she had to rescue her sisters first, then the pups and finally the other females. The most important people first he always said. In her eyes, they were all equals, but the hierarchy worked differently.

Rin began gathering her sister and she never once looked back. If she did, she would be scared.

For him.

"Inutaisho, your males ready?"

"Yes."

Both tribes moved to the entrance and were ready to defend it in case the Nekos infiltrated. All of their senses were on edge while they waited to jump at the first little noise. Unfortunately for them, it was completely quiet. The stench was growing heavier but the quietness remained the same. Eyes were sharp and looks were thrown in every direction.

All they needed was _one_ footstep.

Unfortunately what they received was much worse.

A deadly scream filled the whole vicinity and before they could turn their heads they heard the _thump_ of a body falling on the ground. Everyone was suddenly covered with a warm liquid that they soon discovered was blood. In the middle of the village, on the ground, was a body. Dark hair was sprawled over the ground hiding the beheading completely.

Nobody breathed.

It was another voice that broke the silence again. "KIKYO!"

Rin's words echoed through and Byakuya dropped to his knees in front of everyone. _His little girl_.

Ignoring the obvious warning, Rin ran in direction of her sister. Kikyo's head was barely left attached to the body, but it did not stop Rin. She grabbed the two pieces carefully and laid her sister on her lap. Rin softly brushed away the bloody bangs and a lonely tear fell upon Kikyo's cheek.

She was supposed to protect her. She should have been able to bring her to safety. Why – how? Kikyo had been right behind her moments ago, alive. What had been swift enough to almost cut her head off without anyone sensing it? It was not until Kikyo's body had hit the ground that Rin had truly realized what had just taken place.

The blood was slowly tainting Rin's fingers but she did not notice. Instead, she could not stop herself from gently cupping her sister's cheek and staring into her lifeless eyes. She had seen death before, this was nothing new, but this felt real. She had not been close to her Mother and she had not _raised her. _Kikyo on the other hand…

Her skin was pale, nearly white. For the first time, Kikyo seemed so fragile and Rin could feel her own strength slipping away. She was about to bend down to press a soft kiss against her forehead when suddenly she felt something sharp go through her back. She held her breath and gasped before collapsing on top of Kikyo. The pressure caused Kikyo's head to give up and roll away.

A puddle of blood began to form under Rin and everyone expected the worse. Had the Chief just lost two daughters?

This time, someone else ran towards the bodies. Kouga could not even comprehend what was happening around him when he ran for his mate. She could not be dead, she should not be dead. He was the one risking his life, not the other way around. She was supposed to have been far by now, away with the females and pups. Why was she laying in her own blood?

His entire body was trembling as he picked her up and laid her against his chest. Tears were burning his eyes and he was about to let them cascade down his cheeks when suddenly he felt it; _her heartbeat_. For a moment, not all hope was lost.

"She is alive," he whispered.

Kouga frantically turned his head in every direction until his eyes landed on Kanna. "Take her...take her away from here with the others."

The younger sister nodded and rushed to retrieve Rin's body. As long as her heart was beating, there was still hope. While the love of his life was being taken from him, Kouga was still trying to remember every touch and every word. She would live; he would make sure of that.

Even if that meant he had to take down every single Neko by himself.

He clenched his fists in anger and slowly rose to his feet. His eyes were bloodshot red and he took deep breaths while heading straight for the exit of the village. He was not going to wait for them to come and attack more of his people. They wanted to fight? Then he would give them a fight.

"Son," Byakuya said with a firm tone.

He knew what Kouga was feeling and that he was worried for everyone's safety but throwing himself into harm's way would not fix anything.

"Do not be foolish."

"They killed one of your daughters, Chief. They almost killed another one. Will you let them get away with this?"

"You know the answer to this. But if we are careless we will lose everyone."

As Inutaisho watched the conversation between Byakuya and what he assumed to be his daughter's mate he could not feel, but believe in his decisions even more. After witnessing the death of Rin, he knew he had made the right decisions by telling his sons to stay out of the way. Byakuya had five daughters – well four since Kagome did not count anymore, but Inutaisho only had his two sons.

If he lost them both he would have nothing.

"They provoke us. I will fight them."

"Son, if you do this, you will do this alone. We are safer within the boundaries. We cannot see them or sense them. We cannot attack them. Do not let your anger cloud your judgment."

"I am not. I am the only one who sees how this has to end."

Kouga turned his back to the Chief and proceeded to walk outside of the limitations of the village. The only thing he could feel was his own heart pounding and echoing inside of his head. He would not forgive them for harming Rin. Kouga could feel the leaves crackling under his heavy footsteps while his vision was clouded both by tears and rage.

"Show yourself _cowards_."

He did not know if they could understand his language, but he did not care. He would scream the words burning inside of him.

"If you wish to fight, then do it like warriors."

They hid their scents and they found a way to be completely quiet. They were sneaky, but they were weak and terrified. Why else could they not face them? Why could they not fight them with honor?

"FIGHT ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

And then, the silence of the forest was broken. Through the tears a soft wind cutting sound came through. It was a weapon being launched. Kouga barely had time to tilt his body backward before a spear came from the bushes and indented itself in a nearby tree. Of course, he might have escaped death, but it did not mean he was unharmed.

The weapon had grazed against his flesh and left a trail of blood on his chest. He wiped it with a brush of his left hand and glared away in the distance.

"You are still hidden. You are _cowards_."

They attacked him from the protection of the forest. They would not show themselves because they knew they would lose if they did so. Although, they were clearly stronger than he believed. He might be angry but he was not foolish. They had somehow managed to hang themselves from trees, murder two of them and then spring back up.

How?

"Kouga, return inside the village," Byakuya ordered.

He shook his head. "I will kill one of them."

But he spoke too soon. The moment the words left his mouth, two Nekos sprung behind and in front of him. He felt a sticky substance being wrapped around his body.. Before he could utter a word however, they also covered his mouth with it.

He could hear the footsteps of his tribe hurrying to rescue him now that they were finally able to spot the Nekos. They were getting closer and closer but before they could reach him, he felt a sharp object being shoved into his stomach and coming out the other side. And then, blood was spurting out of his mouth.

While the Inuyoukai's were about to pierce the Nekos with their own weapons, they simply jumped away and out of the way while taking Kouga's lifeless body with them.

All their weapons landed on the ground while droplets of blood hit them. They were gone. _Again._

"Something is not right," Sesshomaru finally said.

This was not an attack. It was clear the Nekos were not considering this a real attack. They were _toying_ with them. If they truly wanted to start a fight, Sesshomaru knew they would have invaded the village by now. Instead, they were trying to prove themselves to be superior and smarter. They wanted to show they could outsmart them and that they had allies.

Yes, the disguised scent, the strange abilities; those weren't the Nekos.

It had to be whoever had attacked Kagome without leaving a trail or a scent.

"They will not attack us."

"Sesshomaru, do you not see? They have already attacked," Hiten said in disbelief.

"They did not attack. They showed their superiority and made us look foolish, but this is not an attack."

"It is almost like a distraction," Inutaisho added. "They want us to…"

And then it hit everyone.

Inuyasha was the first to voice it. "Why come to us? We are all here, we are stronger in numbers. This village is filled with Inuyoukais."

"But ours is not," Sesshomaru said with dread.

Their village only had the females.

"We have to go back," Inuyasha said panicked.

Kagura was there. His mother was there. He knew they could defend themselves if the situation required it but if they were attacked like they were here then they did not stand a chance. What if Kagura was the one to be taken, the one to be killed? He would never forgive himself for leaving her alone there.

"We cannot," Inutaisho said without glancing at his son.

He could understand Inuyasha's fear. Inutaisho had already lost a mate: he did not want to lose another one.

"Why not?" Inuyasha inquired while exploding with rage.

"Because it will not make a difference. Our village is a day away. You will not make it back on time no matter how fast you run little Brother."

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the ground in frustration. "We should be leaving now. Maybe we can at least make it on time to save some of them."

"Very well."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found themselves shocked by their Father's answers. Had he agreed?

"You will be safer traveling then staying here. They will not expect you to leave. I will send some of the men away and you will go with them. When you are _certain_ you are not being followed, leave and use dark paths. Make sure nobody knows you are leaving."

They both nodded subtlety.

Inuyasha was going back for love.

Sesshomaru was going back for honor.

-F-

The wind was gently blowing the leaves while Kagura was leaning against a pillar. The last little while had been extremely quiet; not even an animal had run through the forest. She was in no way complaining but it made her slightly drowsy. She had spent hours doing this and now her tired body was asking for a rest.

Ever since the males left, she had not slept well. She could not help but worry about her mate's safety. Inuyasha was strong headed and stubborn; he was extremely talented at getting himself in trouble. She could not even imagine what she would do if something happened to him.

Her life had been different before him. She had been rather intimate with another male of the tribe. They were going to be mated but, he had been killed while hunting. It was during this time, when she was broken hearted that Inuyasha had seemed to take an interest in her. He would walk by her den every day, even when he did not need to, and sometimes he would give her more meat than anyone else.

It had taken a while for them to actually speak, but when they had she had noticed this shy side he did not show anyone else. Inuyasha was tough and he liked to tease his brother but deep inside, his feelings could easily be hurt. There were things about himself he liked to keep secret, but he shared them all with her.

She had fallen in love with him after that conversation.

He did not care that she had been with another or that she was slightly older. He loved her for everything she was and she returned the feeling. His status did not matter and neither did his strength. She loved Inuyasha for his heart.

Kagura was about to allow her eyes to rest for a moment when the wind suddenly blew a disgusting scent. _Nekos_.

She did not think about it twice before she ran inside the village screaming. "Nekos!"

That word alone was enough to get everyone out of their den. Izayoi was the first one to reach Kagura's side and her eyes were flickering with fear. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, you might not be able to smell it here, but over there the stench is unmistakable."

Izayoi had prayed they could avoid an attack at least until the males returned but there was no way around this. "Very well. You remember the plan. You take Kagome and you leave. Understood?"

Kagura quickly nodded. She wanted to stay and fight but preservation had to come first. On top of that, Izayoi was the alpha female; whatever she said was to be obeyed.

"Where is Kagome?"

"By the river I believe. Take that way to escape, it'll be quicker."

Kagura nodded before dashing towards the river. Kagome knew this word; she should have been in a state of alert already but was not. The girl could be so troublesome sometimes.

While Kagura was planning the escape, Izayoi was trying to direct everyone. They had to protect the children but it was too risky to send only a few females with all the pups they had. The best way to go about this was to hide them the best they could. As long as they kept a good defense at the entrance, everything should be fine.

She could feel her blood rushing through her body as she finally turned around. Her eyes were glancing at the forest, but she could not see anything. Although, the closer she went to the outside, the more she could smell the Nekos. They had always been sneaky creatures, but now it felt like they were invisible.

Izayoi closed her eyes and tried to _see _with her ears. They might be too fast for her sharp eyes but her hearing was excellent. She was rather disappointed when she came up with nothing.

How could they prepare for an attack if they did not know where it was coming from?

"Kagome?" Kagura nearly screamed while looking for her.

How could she not find her? She should have been right here! Despite being from another tribe there was no way Kagome would have just disappeared or left anyone behind. The girl seemed pretty strong and stubborn about her principles. She would not _vanish_.

It was then that Kagura spotted a mass of dark hair. It could only be her.

She ran in her direction and grabbed her shoulder before quickly turning her around. Instead of finding an awake and terrified Kagome, she found that she was asleep. Why in the world was she unconscious?

Kagura began shaking her violently in a desperate attempt to obtain a response from her. "Kagome?"

This was not natural. Someone had already been _inside_ the tribe and had done this to her. Of course this reasoning only brought forth another more important question: why her? Granted Kagome was important because she was Sesshomaru's mate but… as long as Izayoi was alive and Sesshomaru, Inu-

Oh no. Had the Nekos already attacked the other tribe? Had they killed… all of them? No, they were too strong for this. They would have withstood the attack. Unless the Nekos were only trying to take out the alphas and their heirs… then…

Kagura would not be on the list. Kagome was there because she might be pregnant. Then again, they did not know if Kagome was carrying or not. They might just – this could be a trap? Her eyes widened with her realization and she inhaled deeply.

"What a shame. I thought you would come to this conclusion sooner. Perhaps before it was too late."

At the sound of the foreign voice, Kagura turned her head while a shiver of fear ran down her back. Behind her on the other side of the river was a tall man. His long hair was reaching down his back and his red eyes were gleaming evilly. He was smirking at her while he bent down and tilted forward. She did not know what he was, but it was not an Inuyoukai or a Neko.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare," he said before his smile brightened. "But you can call me Naraku."

On the other side of the village, the attacks began.

Izayoi was able to see blurs and flashes but they were disappearing before she could even tell what they were. Her heart was palpitating and she was breathing heavily. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was no longer in control. Inuyoukais were on top of the pyramid of power. Nekos were sneaky and had great numbers but this – this was _unheard _of.

Where had they gained their speed and power?

"Izay-"

Before Totosai could finish uttering her name his eyes closed and he dropped to the ground. There was nobody behind him but there was a spear in his back and blood leaking from the wound. Izayoi covered her mouth with her hand and took a few steps in the direction of the Elder. They were supposed to protect them, it was the reason they were left behind. Totosai had a lot of knowledge that was now lost to their people.

Izayoi swallowed hard before casting deadly glares around her. They looked _weak_ and pathetic. How could simple _cats_ take them out? She felt like all of her senses were thrown off balance. Scents were coming from one direction, but attacks from another. They disappeared faster than they arrived and they did not even leave a trail.

Where were they coming from?

"Your nose is not quite as excellent as I thought it would be," said a strange voice behind her.

Izayoi spun around only to find herself face to face with a Neko. Her bright orange hair was gathered in a ponytail which was held only by a red ribbon. Yellow diamond shaped markings were on the left of each of her eyes while a darker yellow line ran through both her lips.

"Are you scared yet?" she asked before raising her spear.

Izayoi scoffed. "I will not be afraid of you."

"You should be," she said with a smirk.

Before Izayoi could even understand the meaning of her words, she felt something sharp cut her arm. She glanced down only to see blood spilling from her left arm. There was another Neko beside her. Izayoi did not even dare to turn her head to look at the other enemy. They were _waiting_ for her to be distracted so they could finish her off and she would not give them that opportunity.

"You are not taking me down."

Izayoi took a step forward to fool them and while they went to lug themselves at her from the front, she swung her hand to the side, spilling her poison on the girl on the left. Screams of pain were heard and the orange haired Neko snarled.

"You think you are smart? You think you are more powerful than me? You have no idea the power we acquired foolish one."

She had been right. They had not always been this powerful.

"You have no idea what power I have."

Izayoi pulled on her necklace and threw it at the Neko's face. Thinking it was nothing more than a poor attempt at distraction, the Neko caught it. Unfortunately the moment she did so, a powder escaped from it and suddenly her eyes began to water. She began screaming while she dropped the necklace and then her eyesight was gone.

She began twirling around, her weapon still in one of her hands. Unexpectedly, the spear grazed Izayoi. She felt the sharp end break the skin of her neck and blood began to pour. While the enemy dropped to her knees blind, Izayoi dropped to her back. She pressed her hands to her wound as she tried to stop the blood.

How the Neko had managed to stand up despite the pain spreading, Izayoi did not know. She had not expected to be wounded, but it should not be anything deadly. However the screams surrounding her were an indication that it was not the same for everyone else..

She had to make it back to her feet. She had to help…

While the Nekos were beginning to retreat, Naraku remained where he stood smiling at Kagura.

"What did you do to Kagome?"

"Do not fear. I would never harm her. She is mine."

Kagura scoffed. "She belongs to Sesshomaru."

Naraku shook his index finger at her. "Did you not see the mark on her back?"

"Y-you did this to her?"

"I told you, she is mine."

Now that Kagura was taking deep breaths, she realized that he had _no_ scent. Was this the reason why they had not been able to track him down after he had almost killed Kagome?

She could attack him, but it was not smart. Inuyoukais did not rush into battles especially if they did not know the condition. Perhaps he had allies hiding who were waiting to jump her the instant she tried to kill _him_. Then she would die for nothing.

"Are you certain you would not harm her? Your little attack almost killed her."

As long as he was talking to her Kagura could try to come up with a plan and a way to escape.

"I suppose I lost control for a moment, but I would never have let her die."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because it does not matter. You will not be able to tell anyone."

What better way to send a message than to kill her? He could not kill Kagome which meant she was the next best option. The other one was not important enough. She was old and her time as alpha would run out soon. Killing her would mean nothing when there were others to take her place.

This time, Kagura let go of Kagome's hand. If he was not going to kill her then she did not have to concern herself with her safety. At the moment it was Kagura's life that was in danger and she had to make a run for it.

"You will try to outrun me?" he inquired with a laugh. "Do you believe I'm alone?"

Kagura ignored his obvious warning and rose to her feet to try and run away. Unfortunately she soon bumped into a body which stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I told you I was not alone. They do as I say."

Once he was done speaking his sentence, he did not even give her a chance to breathe before he plunged his hand through her back. Kagura glanced down as the pain spread and she watch the blood soak the fabric wrapped around her.

And then, he ripped her heart out.

He smirked as her body fell in the water and he spun around. His beautiful Kagome was lying on the ground completely unharmed. One day, she would understand that he was doing this for her. While he was experiencing pure joy for the first time, he took a bite out of Kagura's heart and felt her power flowing through him.

"She will require a little roughing up," he said between bites.

"I thought we were not supposed to touch her."

"I need a little adjustment done on her. Do not _kill_ her. Leave bruises everywhere, but focus on her stomach."

_Just in case._

-F-


	12. K'aah Saamal

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been quite busy! BUT thank you for nominating Firangi for best AU at the dokuga awards! :)

**K'aah Saamal; Bitter tomorrow**

Thank you Daniella for beta-reading!

**Firangi**

**Chapter 12: ****K'aah Saamal**

The leaves were flying around while entire patches of grass were being torn apart. The speed that some of the Inuyoukai were traveling at was enough to tear up the forest. The closer they came to their village, the harder it was to ignore the truth. A putrid scent of death filled the whole area and the metallic scent of blood was everywhere.

Inuyasha was the first in the line having disregarded every rule and tradition. All that mattered was that he reached his mate's side as soon as possible. There was a hollow feeling within him that was growing larger and he could no longer lie to himself; he felt _lonely_. But he would not accept that fate, not until he saw her.

When he saw her, she going to be alive. She was most likely bruised up after a hard fight and her aura was weak. But her soul was still with them, he knew it; he had to believe in it.

Inutaisho did not reprimand his son for he also had heavier burdens on his mind. Izayoi. He lost a mate once already and he feared it was doomed to repeat itself. Yet he still felt light in his heart, another drumbeat other than his own. He knew Izayoi was holding on, or better yet unharmed. He felt loss before and this was not it.

Although, they did not know if their village was still under attack and he could still lose her.

Sesshomaru was running between his Father and his Brother. There was no time to consider the proper rules; their people were dying. There was his Mother, and _her_. He saw the pain on his Brother's face and the concern upon his Father's facial features but he was left in the unknown. He could not _feel_ her, not because she might be dead but because he could not make a connection.

Their bond was weak. Though, that did not come as a surprise. Despite that, he believed that perhaps in case of such an emergency, he would have been able to sense something, _anything_.

And then it happened; the village came into view.

Nearly everyone felt their heart drop at the sight of blood and the fiery flames. Screams filled their ears and they knew every passing moment counted. All of them began to scatter in different directions in the hope of saving as many as they could – if any could be saved at all.

Inutaisho used the main entrance and allowed his heart to guide him. It was not very long until his eyes landed on his mate. She was kneeling on the ground with her hands covering her stomach and dirt covering her face. It was clear that she was wounded, but she did not reek of death. He rushed to her side and dropped to his knees before cupping her face.

He searched her eyes for a truth, but she avoided his gaze. "Has anyone…"

She nodded with burning eyes. "Many. Too many."

Izayoi was not aware of the actual number but even one death was too many. They were a pack and they were able to feel each loss; it dug like knives inside their hearts. Every time a member of the clan passed away it weakened them as a whole. Izayoi protected as many as she could until finally the invaders left.

It had earned her a nasty injury, but nothing she could not recover from.

Knowing that his mate was alive, he inhaled deeply. She was the alpha female and she was alive. However, he did have two other females to concern himself with.

"Kagura?"

Izayoi offered him no reaction. "She went back for Kagome. I am afraid I am unaware of her fate."

"And Kagome?"

"I have not seen either of them."

In the mist of the battle it was hard to pin point anyone's aura. Now, there were dead bodies interfering with it. For all she knew one of those corpses was the mate of one of her sons. Her heart almost shattered at the pain they might feel to lose someone, to lose the connection. For a brief moment, she was grateful for the broken bond Sesshomaru had with Kagome; it would not hurt him as much if he lost her.

It was a bad thought, she was well aware, but her sons' well being came first. She did not want them shattered with suffering.

Inutaisho brought his index and middle fingers to his mouth and kissed them. Then, he pressed them against Izayoi's forehead with a smile of relief upon his lips. His mate was alive and he would tend to the others.

"I will set up some fur bring the wounded here," she said while struggling to get up.

Her injuries could wait, but others might have nothing more than a brief moment. She would tend to them and try to save their lives. Not all hope had to be lost.

Inutaisho nodded her way before turning around. His eyes scanned the area and he spotted two bleeding bodies. He was about to head for them when suddenly he caught sight of his son. Inuyasha was standing in the smoke of the fires glancing around for his mate. He had not found her yet which meant their bond was most likely reduced to nothing.

Inutaisho marched in the direction of his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will find Kagura."

"Alive or dead?" Inuyasha questioned in a bitter tone.

It never happened before; he was always able to sense her. She was in this village, he was certain of that. If she was this close her aura should be calling out to him, especially if she was injured.

"No! No! Please! _Please!_"

At the foreign words both Inuyasha and Inutaisho snapped their heads in the direction of the river. It was Kagome's voice. They sped through the village to reach her only to find a sight that could never be forgotten. On the tainted ground was Kagura's body with a bloody hole in her chest. On top of her was Kagome – or what _looked_ like Kagome.

She was violently shaking Kagura as if she was attempting to bring her back when it was obvious there was no hope. Nobody glanced at Kagome as all eyes were locked on Kagura. Inuyasha was frozen like a status while his legs trembled; they were going to give up at any moment.

He could not even shed any tears since the shock overwhelmed him. His heart was being squeezed and he was having a hard time breathing.. Kagura was dead. She was gone. His Kagura was taken from him and she was not just _killed_; she was ripped apart to her death.

Fury filled him and it gave him enough energy to drop by her side. He took Kagura away from Kagome's hold and buried her body against his chest. Her warm blood was leaking on him but he did not care. She was his everything, his pride, his love. How could she be gone?

Inuyasha felt a hollow feeling like never before; it was as if someone cut out a part of him. His entire body was shaking while he kept her close to him. She was not gone; she could not be gone. They made a promise of forever and it could not end now. There were many things left to do, including forming their own family.

Tears formed in his eyes and for once he allowed himself to be weak in another manner than anger. He would feel his sadness fully. The tears burned his cheeks but he did not care; if he did not cry his heart would explode. Foam was ready to form in his mouth and his eyes were blood shot.

Inuyasha finally dared to move his head away from his beloved. He then found himself staring straight at Kagome. "Why?"

His words came out terribly harshly which caused him to spit. "Why are you alive and why is she dead? WERE YOU WITH HER?"

He stared at the scared little girl in front of him. Her blue eyes were shining but she did not speak. He did not care if she could not understand his words. She still knew very well what he was saying at this moment. She could _feel_ his words, he was sure of it. But why did she refuse to speak?

"WHY WILL YOU NOT SPEAK?"

"_Enough_."

Sesshomaru's powerful voice echoed through the area and everyone stopped moving. He roamed around the village without a clue how to find Kagome. It had not been until his Brother's powerful aura nearly shook the whole place that he felt _her_ fear.

He did not glance at his Brother's dead mate or even at his Father. Instead his eyes were locked on Kagome. Her little hands were covered in blood – Kagura's blood – while her own crimson liquid tainted other parts of her body. She had a large bruise under her left eye, a cut on her neck and smaller wounds on her limbs.

But her biggest injury was unthinkable.

Her _entire_ stomach was a mix of deep blue, purple and black. It was painted those colors from under her navel to slightly beneath her breasts.

For the first time, Inutaisho tore his eyes away from the terrible sight of death and peered at Kagome. Her injuries left him speechless. Since the girl bent over Kagura desperately trying to bring her back to life earlier, he assumed she was fine. She did not flinch in pain and she did not complain about her suffering.

He had not even bothered to look.

Kagome could feel everyone's eyes on her but she was unable to break the stare she had with Inuyasha. His eyes were piercing her soul and she was shaking in fear. Everything was fuzzy; all she remembered was waking up and feeling completely numb while blood was spilling on her. Kagura's blood. Her dead body was left on top of her and since the moment Kagome pushed her off of her, she tried to get Kagura to wake up.

But now she saw it. The hole. How had she missed it?

Her head was pounding with a pain she was not even able to comprehend. Adrenaline was rushing through her and it was the only vivid feeling she could truly sense. She was holding on tightly, holding on to the glare Inuyasha was giving her.

_He hated her_.

"Kagome."

At the sound of her name she painfully tilted her head to the side. It was then that she noticed Sesshomaru and Inutaisho's presence. Her lips parted and she began to breathe hard while inspecting their emotions. Inutaisho's eyes were sad while he looked at her except he was not staring at her face. Even Sesshomaru's mask seemed ready to crack, but he was also glancing down.

As fast as her neck allowed her, she followed their line of sight. Then, she gasped. Was – was this her stomach? She slowly raised a hand and pressed her palm against it. She felt no pain but this should hurt should it not?

Purple.

It was the last thought that crossed her mind while she felt herself slipping away. And then she saw nothing more than darkness.

Once the sound of her body hitting the floor dissipated, Inutaisho pointed at his son. "Take her to your Mother. She might be able to help."

"Are you not going to help _me_, Father?"

Inuyasha's voice was completely broken. He watched with envy while his Brother grabbed his mate, leading her to recovery while all he could do was hold Kagura's dead empty shell of a body.

"We cannot bring her back, Son. She has left our world."

"Why did _she_ live?"

Inuyasha always had a temper and in this difficult time, Inutaisho would have to be strict with him. "We do not ask why others live. We are grateful for the ones we managed to keep. Kagura was important to our tribe Inuyasha. Her death will not be meaningless. We will avenge her. You cannot envy others because they live."

Inuyasha sunk his fangs inside his mouth. Those words could easily be spoken by his Father. His mate lived through the attack. The _weaker_ one lived.

He was the only hollow one.

-F-

Breathing.

It always seemed like a menial task until now. Now Rin did not know how to catch her breath. Each inhale of air was painful and nearly worthless; she still struggled. Unfortunately, it did not matter how many times she tried to breathe in; it would never be enough. The pain she felt, the drowning feeling, the lack of air, it all came from the hollowness within her.

She could still feel_ his_ pain.

Kouga's pain was rushing through Rin's body like it was her very own. On top of that, she could not chase away her sister's death. _How_ did this happen? The only goal of the alliance, the only reason why their Kagome was taken from their village was to strengthen their tribe.

They were present and they were unable to do _anything_.

Kagome could have been here with them for their final moments. Instead, there was a possibility that she was dead in a stranger's village.

It was obvious they stood no chance against the Nekos. They made fools out of them all, killed their loved ones and left a mess behind. Their pride was wounded meaning they would fight and retaliate. But would it not all be pointless? Everyone who fought would head for their death and all those who stayed would eventually be slayed.

Perhaps, it was better her mate was not here to witness this downfall.

No tears came out of her now dry bloodshot eyes because she had no more left to shed. Her heart had been squeezed and stepped on and there was nothing more than emptiness in her chest anymore. She unwrapped her arms from around her legs and allowed her feet to dip in the water.

The noises of the bodies being moved could be heard behind her but she would not turn around. She had no desire to see this reality; she wanted to stay in this safe place a little longer. She was the alpha Female and soon enough she would have to pretend to be strong. For her people, she would have to ignore the stabbing in her heart.

"Rin?"

When she heard _his_ voice, she felt everything within her unleash. She raised her head in a snap and her eyes opened wide. "Onigumo?"

He was looking at her with a tender sad smile on his lips. His eyes were glistening with what seemed to be tears while he held her gaze. "I smelled – the bodies."

At his words her bottom lip began to quiver. Unable to form a coherent sentence, she nodded. Onigumo had always been there for her and she could show him her weak side without fear. She could let him see the pain she had inside and he would never judge her.

"My sis-ster. My m-mate."

Once she was done speaking, Onigumo threw himself in the water. He crossed the distance that separated them and threw his arms around her. Without a second thought, Rin returned the gesture and buried her face in his powerful chest. Despite what she originally thought, she had tears left. She slowly began to bawl her eyes out while he held her tightly.

She was closer to Onigumo than most people in her tribe. He knew exactly what she needed and that was warmth and silence. Others would offer her silence, they would not even mention the death but it was not the same. She did not want to ignore what occurred; she could not. Kouga was a great man and a caring mate; she did not wish for him to be forgotten.

"You will be fine, Rin. It will get easier."

Alone. It was what Onigumo always was. At least it was the conclusion she came to. He never carried other scents on him, he never spoke of anyone else and she only ever saw him alone. Could it be that something had been taken from him as well? Was he all alone?

"Did they take them from you?"

Onigumo pulled away from her slightly and looked down into her eyes. "Did who take what?"

"The Nekos. Did they take your family too?"

His answer came within a beat. "Yes."

He was like her. She squeezed his shoulder in comfort and tried to offer him a smile through her tears. He knew exactly how she felt at the moment because at some point he had been her.

"Rin?"

"You should go," Onigumo said while looking behind her. "He will come closer if you do not."

Rin was almost mad at her Father for taking this moment away from her. She wanted to ask, wanted to know how you overcame the pain of emptiness. Now, it would have to wait. She barely let go of him, since she did not want to, but Onigumo pulled away for her.

With a nod thrown in his direction she returned to the pain and the death that was waiting for her.

He watched her leave and did not move away from the river until she was no longer visible. After that, he hurried to a nearby cave near there. The entire time a smile was growing on his face and he was unable to hold it back. The poor girl gave him a better opportunity than he hoped for. Now she would take him in pity, she would _relate_ to him.

The only true barrier between them had been her mate but he made sure it would no longer a problem. Now he was the only confidant she had. It was almost too easy; everything was happening like he planned.

Though, _one_ thing slipped his control slightly. He did not plan for Kagome to receive such an intense beating. He wanted to get rid of the potential child that might have been growing inside of her but he did not want to leave permanent damage. He could only hope that it appeared worse than it actually was.

He would have to give clearer orders to those Nekos next time. Although they had done a good work so far; almost everyone he wanted out of the way was gone. And _Sesshomaru_…

He was saving him for last. He would rip his throat out himself.

-F-

The silver Inuyoukais' village was surrounded by silence. A few bodies were pilled on the outside waiting to be parted with properly. Inside the able bodies were giving treatment to those they could. They lost many, especially their Elders who were the ones supposed to teach them everything. Since most were gone, it felt as if much knowledge was lost.

Izayoi was outside in the open treating Kagome's wounds as best she could. It seemed to become a habit and she wished it would stop happening. Now that Kagura was gone, Kagome was all that was left. Considering how dangerous these times were about to get they needed some sense of security for their lineage.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He left for the forest. He wished for some time alone."

"In the forest?" Izayoi asked with concern obvious in her tone. "Is it safe?"

"I believe it is safer for him to deal with this is own way than forcing him into something he does not wish for."

It was a miracle he managed to keep his self control and Inutaisho would not do anything to endanger the minimal hope of keeping Inuyasha together. The only way Inutaisho made it through losing his mate was by re-mating extremely soon afterwards. He strongly believed that if he had not, he would have slowly fallen into insanity.

The best way for him was to fill the hole immediately before it consumed him. Unfortunately, Kagura had no sister and her family could not offer a replacement. If Inuyasha wanted another mate –which he would have to get eventually- he would need to find her by himself. Inutaisho had a feeling it was the last thing his son wished for currently.

"I cannot believe she is gone."

Kagura helped Izayoi for a long time now. If Sesshomaru ended up not being in power, she would have trusted Kagura to be a good alpha female alongside Inuyasha. She had been strong with the people's interest at heart.

She did not deserve to be murdered in such a fashion. It also warned them of their enemies' strength; Kagura was strong and if she failed to even save her life, it would be a hard battle. And _Inuyasha_. Would he ever recover from it? His feelings always got the best out of him; he was the exact opposite of Sesshomaru. One felt too much and one did not feel enough.

"Will Kagome live?"

She nodded. "She has been coming into consciousness for brief moments, but she will live. These wounds however will require much healing."

It was an unspoken thought that it was quite alarming that her injury was located there. What kind of attack did she have to withstand to come out with a wound like this one?

Meanwhile a little further outside the village, on the edge of the forest, Inuyasha was sitting on the ground. He was no longer crying but his eyes were red and puffy as evidence that he had. They took her body away from him to bury it with the others. It had almost broken him to give it away. She was his and to let go, to release her meant facing it; she was never coming back.

"Inuyasha."

He knew that voice and did not desire to talk to his older Brother. Inuyasha remained still, never even turning his head. Sesshomaru's presence was causing his blood to boil.

"You do not care about her." He dug his fist into the ground. "You could not feel her and you would not have felt pain."

Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru's aura while they were rushing home. Sesshomaru had not been running to try and save Kagome, he had been running because he had to save his people and she just happened to be _included_ in the lot.

"You should have lost her."

He wanted to hate Kagome; he wanted to know why she was near Kagura's body _alive _when they found her. He wanted to see her dead earlier, but now his thoughts were shifting. It was not Kagome he was angry towards; it was Sesshomaru. He had everything, the position, the strength and the luck. He got to keep his mate. He never experienced a loss.

It was always him.

Sesshomaru could not argue that he would not be as devastated as Inuyasha if Kagome was killed. Although his pride would be even more crushed. Kagome had been his to care for, for very little time and already two attempts on her life happened. She almost did not make it out of either.

It deeply wounded his pride and image as a male. It made it seem as if he did not know how to protect her or that he did not have the abilities to do so.

He did _not_ appreciate it.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked with shifty eyes.

Sesshomaru was not one for acts of kindness and it was obvious he was not here to bring comfort. If he was here there was something he needed him to do.

"They cannot begin the ceremony without your presence."

When someone died there was a ritual for their departure. Holes were dug and then filled with a special potion to the rim. Then, they would put the body in it and cover the hole with fur. After a few sunrises, they would uncover the hole and all that was left was the bones. They would then retrieve them from the hole and put them in another grave where _all_ the dead of tribes' bones were.

In that hole there were ornaments, offerings and furs. It was to help the souls move on along with honoring the dead spirits and thanking them for their protection.

For the first burying to happen they needed to have the Chief and his sons present. Unfortunately that included Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a feeling he was in no mood to cooperate. Although he should know better and follow along since this would allow his mate's soul to move on.

Inuyasha rose to his feet but kept his back facing his Brother. "Maybe you will to participate in one as well."

Kagome was in a terrible shape and there was no guarantee she was going to make it. Although it would not hurt Sesshomaru he would feel _something_ and it would be a start.

"This is your first one. It is my second." They always _had_ to be present during the ceremony, but during certain ones they needed to be more involved.

Sesshomaru closed the space between him and Inuyasha and in one swift motion took hold of his neck. He used his hold on him to turn him around which forced Inuyasha to look into his eyes.

"You were not born when Father and I buried Mother. You were not there when I put our Mother's body into the ground or when I retrieved her bones alongside Father."

Their Mother – the first one, the real one. Inuyasha did not know her and he did not known what it was like to lose her. He loved his second Mother and he respected her. She channeled his first Mother, but she was not _her. _

Inuyasha always had a Mother in his world. Then again, Sesshomaru had not been without one for very long. Although, he hardly doubted it would be the same kind of feeling. He would be saddened and angry if his Mother was murdered, but he did not have a bond with her and her death would not take a part of him away.

"When you feel something for her, and she's harmed, then you will know what this feels like."

Inuyasha yanked his Brother's hand away from his throat before walking back into the village. He did not desire to be in there especially with the overwhelming scent of death but he was doing it for Kagura. She deserved to move on properly.

She deserved to be alive, but he was powerless to do that. This was all he could do for her.

-F-

A blue fume caused by the potion the deceased were soaking in was surrounding the entire village. It did affect their noses slightly, but nothing they were not accustomed to. Some females were washing off the blood staining the village with vases filled with water. The males were gathering the left over supplies and trying to salvage as much as they could.

Izayoi was almost done giving aid to those who were wounded. Most of them she healed or at least helped but a few died. She was grateful for the lives she was able to save. However her main concern was Kagome. Nothing she did lessened the giant bruise on her stomach and the poor girl was unable to stay conscious for very long.

Although, it was no surprise; she probably used all of her energy when she found Kagura's dead body. Her instincts and adrenaline kicked in to keep her going long enough. Now, there was nothing left for her to remain awake for. She over exhausted herself and now her body was trying to fix her with the left over power.

She would need time. Hopefully it would be all she required. Izayoi applied many pastes, gave her a remedy to drink and she even crushed leaves on her stomach; nothing worked. The injuries were too deep and her medicine was too slow.

Izayoi was about to check on Kagome when suddenly she caught sight of her son. "Sesshomaru," she called out.

He marched toward his Mother while glancing in every direction. He did not believe in safety anymore and he would be on his guard morning through night if he had to. He would not be made a fool of once again by those Nekos.

"Here," Izayoi said as she handed him a clay bowl filled with an orange paste. "Apply this on her stomach." She knew her son well and before he argued she added more. "I have others to look after."

But Sesshomaru did not argue. He simply took the bowl from her with a nod and headed inside. The unsettling feeling of failure refused to dissipate. He never failed any of his duties and he always did everything that was asked of him with perfection. Even when he did not wanted to mate her, he went through with it.

He always knew she was weaker but she was still an Inuyoukai who proved she had some strength. She survived two deadly attacks – someone like Kagura was not even able to make it out alive and she was deemed strong.

In a way, it lessened the blow of her being from another tribe since she proved her will and resistance. But both events reflected badly upon him. He might be a great warrior, a skilled hunter but he failed as a mate. How would the people trust him as their Chief if he could not even look after one person?

Although he could easily blame it on her getting herself in trouble, he was not his Brother. When something was the result of someone's idiocy, he would point it out. On the other hand he could admit it to himself when he was in the wrong. Of course he would also _fix_ it. He was Sesshomaru, the first born son of Inutaisho. He did not fail.

Clearly he underestimated how smooth and easy this mating would be. He thought she would mind her own business and he would not need to speak with her.

He would fix this. He _would_ be the next alpha and the title would not slip through his fingers. He would rather die than watch his little Brother lead in his place. Sesshomaru was the first born and he had a mate; he had everything right.

Sesshomaru stuck his fingers into the paste and kneeled beside Kagome. Her stomach almost seemed to have worsened since the only color he could currently detect was _black_. He applied the orange mud on her stomach and every time his fingertips touched her, she winced in her sleep.

He tried to keep his nose away since the mix of scents was irritating him. The paste smelled like citrus and Kagome's body reeked of a bloody scent, but in a bad way. And then, it hit him. No scent. He remembered walking into the village and _finally_ catching the scent of Nekos, despite the fact that it was hidden during _both_ attacks.

But Kagome did not smell like Nekos. She smelled like she did during her first attack – _nothing_.

He moved his nose to her stomach but all it did was screw with the scent because of the paste. Sesshomaru frowned while his nose touched her hip since the area was not affected. Through the blood and paste there was another scent. It was barely distinguishable and if she had a regular scent, it would mask it.

Could it be that the attacker left a trail this time?

"Is everything well?"

"There is a foreign scent."

Izayoi tilted her head to the side while hope rose in her heart. If it was foreign, it was not the Nekos' scent which would be a good thing. It became clear that they had outside help and if they had a scent, a track, _anything _to lead them to this new clan, it would be of much help.

She dropped to the ground and dragged herself beside her son. She trailed her nose all around Kagome's body but could not smell it. She tried to get closer but it was not until she reached her stomach that she finally caught a flare of it. Immediately, concern was apparent in his eyes.

"Her flesh might be rotting."

If it was, it would be a bad sign; they might be losing her.

Izayoi was about to leave, most likely to retrieve more supplies, when Sesshomaru stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"It is not the scent of death."

Despite the fact that it might hurt her, he pressed his nose against her stomach. Kagome's face twisted in pain but he pushed his face deeper in nonetheless. Paste was now covering his face but he did not seem to mind. When the scent flared up again, it became obvious.

Slowly he pulled his face away and pointed at Kagome's stomach for his Mother to do the same. Izayoi raised an eyebrow in confusion but she finally nodded. She mimicked her son's action and buried her face in Kagome's bruised stomach.

And then her eyes widened.

She pulled away in excitement and then turned her head to look at her son with a big smile on her face. "She is with pup!"

Izayoi did not know if it was because Kagome was not that far along, but the fact that the pup survived such an attack to the stomach was a blessing. Perhaps it was a gift for all the lives they lost or the spirits watching over them, but there was no doubt that Kagome was pupped and their tribe would have a new heir.

"You will be a Father," she said to Sesshomaru while she still awaited his reaction.

Sesshomaru's eyes were locked on Kagome's stomach. It was almost impossible considering all that happened to her since she arrived in their village yet she was. He successfully impregnated her.

And now despite their mutual feelings it was clear that he would keep her by his side.

Sesshomaru would _not_ fail again.

Behind the drape of the den Inuyasha was leaning in. His face was completely emotionless. He lost his mate today, yet his Brother was gaining a pup. He was right. Sesshomaru's life was easy; he always obtained everything.

Terrible things never happened to him. It could not remain that way forever.

His luck would abandon him eventually.

-F-


	13. In laak

****A/N: Thank you everyone for voting Firangi, Best AU 1st Place, thank you so much. It was very unexpected! And thank you for all your kind reviews and support!

**In laak; friends.**

Thank you Daniella for beta-reading!

**Firangi**

**Chapter 13: In laak**

Different shades of grey coated the sky and completely hid the sun. Not a single sunrise was observed since the fateful day when they lost so many loved ones. Even the Gods of the Sky were weeping for their loss. The Inuyoukais buried, burned and mourned their losses; all of it was to be completed within three sunsets. Unfortunately, there was no way to tell at the moment because of the constant dark sky.

The corpses were completely gone as well the blood and it was as if it never occurred. Of course, the memories remained fresh in their minds, but it was only still painful for a few. Most of them returned to their lives, their occupied dens and they did not have to be alone.

Inuyasha was leaning against a tree while looking at the forest ahead. Every now and then he grazed his hand on the ground and grabbed a few rocks. He entertained himself and kept his mind busy by tossing them at random targets; a leaf, a vase – anything. The sounds of his tribe rebuilding and moving on were driving him insane.

Did they truly expect him to do the same? He did not care how much time passed because the hollow feeling in his chest never lessened. There was nothing but one truth since _her_ death; he was incomplete and he would die that way. How could his Father ever replace his Mother? How did he ever feel for someone else… unless he never felt anything for her in the first place?

"Son."

Inuyasha almost flinched since he expected to hear his Father's deep voice, but instead, it was his Mother's soft tone that rang through his ears.

He briefly looked at her to let her know that he was aware of her presence. Izayoi almost sighed but instead she sat down beside her son. A violent storm of pain and anger was radiating from him and unfortunately it was affecting the mood and actions of everyone else. She did not plan on telling him to stop suffering since his feelings were natural but the only problem was that he was not dealing with them as he should.

"Anger is not the proper feeling."

"Why not? Our enemies carry anger. It makes them stronger. Why should we not use it?"

Rage, greed and pride led the Neko's on the path of war that destroyed a good part of their tribe. Inuyasha did not care _what_ the key to victory was as long as it was the end result. Much was taken from them and he would not stop until the balance was re-established or until they won. Unfortunately nobody else understood because they did not feel his pain.

They were happy… with their loved ones. _Some_ with _pups_ on the way, he thought bitterly.

"Please. Do not let it take you Inuyasha." She turned to the side and grabbed his face with both of her hands. She bore her eyes into his trying to warn him of the seriousness of the situation. "You have always let your temper control you. It has made you feisty and unique. Do not let it be your downfall."

Inuyasha was ready to pull himself out of her hold, but she kept a strong firm hold. "You will heal."

She did not lose anyone before, not like he had at least, and she would not pretend to know his pain. However, she knew he needed to be the one in control of his pain, not the other way around. She carried him, she birthed him and she raised him. She might not be his actual mother, but she loved him with her entire soul just as if she was. Izayoi always selfishly called him hers.

"She is gone Mother. Unless she can be returned to me, I will never heal."

This time he forcefully pulled himself away. Izayoi's arms dropped to her side as she watched her son walk further from her and in the direction of the forest. Her shoulders slouched and she tilted her head backwards. For the first time since he was born, she did not know which path to take with him. Was leaving him alone the best solution or did she have to surround him?

Motherly instincts came along naturally; she should not have any doubts. Then again, she was not her sister. Since she did not have any children of her own, she had no motherly instincts per se.

Footsteps disturbed the quiet and Izayoi calmly turned her head to the left. "Sesshomaru."

Her other son was coming from the forest followed by other males. They only carried two kills and she was already able to tell that nobody was very happy about it. Since the attack, they were trying to regain strength but that was impossible to do without food.

The blood splatters that covered the left side of Sesshomaru's face became visible once he was near her. "Mother."

She smiled. "Sesshomaru."

Him. He could have lost everything and he would have still performed his daily tasks. He would not have shown any emotions and he would have resumed his life. She was more than happy that Sesshomaru kept his mate and she hoped that he never did lose her but she could not help but wonder why the Kami's chose the one who could not handle his feelings over the one who could.

Everything they did was with a purpose. She could only guess where this path would lead.

"Kagome was stirring this morning. I do believe she will be fully energized soon. She should be awake by now."

Sesshomaru's head snapped towards the den. "Somebody is with her," she said before he could ask. Now that Kagome was with pup, her son's level of caring increased.

"I will bring the meat."

Kagome had not eaten anything since before the incident. After all the energy she used up simply to live and protect the pup she would require a lot of meat. It was his duty to make sure she got it the moment she was able to feed herself. It was still unknown if her current situation would leave any damage on the pup and he would not let that chance increase.

Izayoi dug her claws in the tree trunk to lift herself up while Sesshomaru marched away. She pictured him when he was young walking with the same _warrior_ stance. He was just a little boy with a straight neutral face, while Inuyasha tugged away at his hand trying to explore every single thing, even the forbidden ones.

Summers passed, but they both remained the same. Perhaps there was the answer to the Kamis' plans. The boy who felt needed to learn to wear a mask and the boy with the mask needed to let it drop.

They couldn't be more different.

-F-

Blood stained the floor while limbs were being ripped off a boar. Sesshomaru's pale fingers were now crimson as he dug for the bloodiest parts. The more blood that was soaked in and the rawest it was, the better for Kagome and the pup. He was alone in the middle of the tribe since nobody dared to touch the meat before he was finished with it.

War was near, deaths would come and because he was the first in line to replace his Father, he was more important than ever. Especially with a pup on the way. Usually the Chief of tribe shared that news, but his Mother was so excited, she did it in his Father's place.

"You better begin praying to the Kami's for a male."

At the sound of Hiten's voice, Sesshomaru peeked up. He was not wrong; a female would not be _wrong_ but the first pup should be a male. It was much safer and since nobody's fate was certain at the moment, the hopes of a boy would brighten the tribe's people even during dark times.

"Do you expect me to father anything but, _Hiten_?"

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, praising his strong genes would not do much. In spite of the strength she showed, Kagome's kind was weaker. The chances that the pup would inherit from her tribe rather than his rare strength were high. She was unique – the odd one of her tribe. Still, denying her strength was no longer an option, not after what she survived.

"Take this." Hiten stretched out a large leaf and handed it to Sesshomaru.

It was perfect to transport the meat, especially since it would soak up the blood instead of wasting and Kagome would be able to chew it once her meal was done. Sesshomaru offered him nothing more than a nod before he dropped the meat on top of it. She was awakening and he needed to hurry up It was easy to detect her now since everyone's aura was gloomy while hers oozed with confusion.

During the day, Sesshomaru helped re-build, fix, hunt and create weapons. At night, he watched over her. When he reached the den he pulled aside the curtains and a feeble light was cast on her body which allowed him to see the progress of her healing. When the sun slept, her entire figure was engulfed in black and he could not tell.

The deep black and purple bruises did not fade away yet but they did seem a little less _intense_ in coloring. The yellows and other shades however were disappearing and healing quite well. He assumed it was due to his Mother's potions. Before mating his Father she was in charge of healing and she never lost her skills and talent.

Kagome's eyes were barely open, but he could tell they were the color of blood instead of white. Sesshomaru sat down beside her and her eyes followed him. He took a peek at her hands and did not fail to notice that they were still covered in cuts and a few of her fingertips were still blue from her injuries.. The focus of her healing was on her stomach and the other injuries were a bit forgotten.

He used his own hands to tear the meat off in little chunks. It was impossible to tell how much her jaw and her other bones recovered without testing them. Once the piece of meat was torn enough, he placed it inside of her left hand. Kagome's orbs shifted to its location and then she slowly began to lift her arm. Immediately pain jolted in her shoulder and she winced. Nonetheless, it did stop her.

Kagome's stomach was so empty that every time it roared in hunger, it brought along suffering for her. Her nose was filled with the sweet scent of blood and meat and it made her insides tingle. She _wanted_ it and the pain did not matter. And then before long, it was right there resting along her mouth with the blood tainting her dry cracked lips

She ignored the jolts of pain going through her face while she chewed as hard as she could. The meat quickly came apart and finally she was able to swallow It was not much food yet for a second it filled her. The weight of the food in her stomach almost brought her pain because of how empty it was.

Kagome ran her tongue across her lips to lick off the blood. She expected Sesshomaru to put more food in her hand, but this time he put it straight to her mouth instead.

The first time around, Sesshomaru wanted to inspect what was working and what was not. Sure, it might bring about a little bit of pain, but she was an Inuyoukai which meant she could handle it. Now he knew if she truly needed them, her arms and mouth would function. Usually he would have let her feed herself completely, but at the moment she needed her left over energy for the pup's safety.

Kagome kept eating the food he was giving her but she was unable to tear her eyes away from him. It almost felt too _kind_ coming from him. She was not going to be suspicious since there was obviously no ulterior motive; it was not as if he was looking for her to trust him or wanted to get something from her. _Still_, it did not feel right.

Moments ticked away and finally, she swallowed the last bite.

Sesshomaru sat beside her pondering how he could announce her pregnancy to her or if she already knew – no she did not, she could not. From what he observed, she would be more worried and maternal if she were aware of her pregnancy. Sesshomaru had no intentions of keeping this from her since he was her mate and it was his responsibility to let her know.

Her language skills were not very proficient, but she knew that one word at least. It might tip her off in the right direction. He lifted his hand and rested it slightly above her stomach. He was not sure of how sensitive it was and was avoiding creating more pain by not applying pressure to it.

"Pup."

Kagome glanced at him then her stomach. He _wanted_ a pup? He… wanted to know if she could? Now that she could look at it, her stomach was in a terrible state. She remembered seeing it before unconsciousness claimed her but it appeared much worse now. Unfortunately, thoughts of her injuries brought forward another memory.

"KAGURA!" she screamed without thinking.

Her heart – it was… Oh Kami. Kagome tried to revive her. It was all so vivid now. The blood, the pain and the coldness of Kagura's body; it was overwhelming her mind and her eyes quickly filled with tears. She – she did not make it did she? Except for that one vivid image, Kagome's mind was a black blur. It took all of her courage to turn her head and look at Sesshomaru for an answer.

His eyes had a bit confusion dancing upon them but finally he shook his head. "No."

For a brief instant, his eyes flickered to the entrance. He hoped his brother was not near since Kagome's reaction might flare the anger within him. Everyone began to move on days ago, but Kagome was just now being hit with the reality of what occurred.

Kagome pinched her lips together so tightly that they turned white. It was her fault – Kagura was simply trying to protect her and if she did not run back for her… she would still be alive. Guilt weighed heavily on her heart which caused her to break eye contact with Sesshomaru.

Sadness was to be express for the ones you lost and he understood that custom and respected it. However, life was also gained during the tragedy, but she seemed too distressed to listen to him. Softly, his palm made contact with her stomach and she flinched. Her eyes met his again and he decided to repeat himself despite how much he hated it.

"Pup. You are with pup."

Pup. He was using the word a lot. She blinked once, then twice. The hand. The word. The way he fed her. She blinked again. Di- wa- was he trying to say she was pupped? Her blue eyes opened wide and slowly her hand found his on her stomach. All she felt coming from that area was pain and sometimes complete numbness. She sensed no life.

"Am I?"

He was not certain of what she said, but it sounded like a question. "Yes," he replied with a nod.

In spite of the pain, Kagome slid her hand up and down her flat stomach. The fact that she _could be_ pregnant was not a surprise, but… a part of her thought it might not happen or it would take a while. Actually, considering the state of her stomach it was surprising that she was _still_ pregnant.

Pregnant. She had a pup growing inside of her. Her own pup.

This time, the tears that were piling up in her eyes broke free and slid down her cheeks. However, they were no longer of sadness because she was going to be a mother. The thought made her heart race and for now she was not focusing on the losses or even the fear of not being a good mother. Life was _growing_ within her own stomach and it was mesmerizing.

She lifted her head and stole a peek at Sesshomaru. His eyes were locked on her stomach and for once there were emotions other than anger on his face. Even his actions towards her were different all because of this. One would think he would be slightly upset that _she_ was the one to carry his pup, but it did not seem to affect him.

Kagome was about to lift herself up in a sitting position when suddenly she spotted someone observing them through the drapes. "I-Inuyasha?"

Immediately, Sesshomaru spun around but by the time he turned, his brother was no longer there. He almost sighed; Inuyasha was bringing suffering on himself. He probably heard the conversation and saw Kagome's reaction. His brother and Kagura tried many times for this outcome without success.

His brother was a foolish idiot. This only confirmed that Sesshomaru was right to brush off all these feelings. When they controlled you, they made you weaker and they consumed you.

He rose to his feet and quickly closed the drapes shedding nothing but darkness on her. The only bit of light was coming from under the drapes but it was not even reaching Kagome's feet.

"Lay down," he said sternly. She had not been awake for very long and there was no reason she should be using up her strength. "Sleep."

_Sleep_. She knew that word. Sleep? How could she sleep? There were so many emotions conflicting inside of her and despite the recent burst of joy she just experienced all she could think of was Inuyasha's face. The pain in his eyes was indescribable.

Suddenly Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Sesshomaru's arm pressed against hers. He was not looking her way and instead he was staring dead ahead. She had so many questions she wished to ask; the only dead she knew of was Kagura, but she was not sure of anyone else's fate. She almost felt selfish for the happiness she was given.

The warmth from Sesshomaru's skin was slowly passing on to her and it made her realize for the first time that her flesh was completely frozen, except for her stomach. She was not sure if the warmth was created because of the injury or her body was naturally trying to provide warmth to the life growing inside of her above all else.

"Sleep," he repeated.

Sesshomaru could tell just by looking at her face that her thoughts were running wild. Because of her weakened state, she had no way of concealing her feelings through her aura.

If she was not so exhausted, she might have smiled; the situation was bit funny. She was not sure if Sesshomaru ever spoke this much to her before.

She despised him sometimes and she wanted freedom but he was a man of honor, she had to give him that much.

-F-

A drift of cold air breezed through the den and tickled Kagome's skin. She sat up quickly with her instincts on alert. Once her mind processed that it was nothing more than the wind, her heartbeat slowed down. When Kagome exhaled, the pain from the sudden quick movements spread through and she forced her eyes closed tightly.

Her hurt, frozen body immediately sought the warmth but instead she found emptiness. Slowly, she turned her head and saw there was nobody else there. She was all alone.

Alone.

_"No!" she choked out with tears threatening to fall._

_Her entire body was convulsing while she felt the hits coming from every sides. The level of pain she reached made it impossible for her to feel anything. Her body still reacted however because now the tears were pouring out of her eyes. Voices echoed through her mind to accompany the fists, but her eyes were too blurry for her to see anything._

_One voice stood out though.. She heard it before but she could not remember where. _

_"Enough!" the voice said. "They will return soon." The more he spoke, the more distorted the sound was. _

_But her hearing was clear enough for her to hear the footsteps as they all walked away. They were fleeing like cowards. They came, they killed and they would just leave before the fight even began? COWARDS! She stretched out her hands trying to find anyone, anything, but her hand simply landed in a puddle of thick, warm liquid; blood._

_It could be anybody's. _

_Adrenaline spread through her body and she rushed all her energy into her upper body. She managed to sit up but she regretted it the instant her eyes landed on the sight near her. Her brain was throbbing and her mind wanted her to believe her eyes were lying to her. Kagura's body was lifelessly lying upon the ground._

_Her quivering, fragile broken body pushed through her pain and she dragged herself towards Kagura's body. She grabbed her shoulders and moved her closer to examine the damage. Her eyes ignored the obvious hole in her chest and her tears increased. Her tears were dripping on Kagura's body and mixed with her blood, but Kagome ignored it as she kept shaking her._

_She was still alive. She had to be. _

_ Then the guilt settled in. Kagura was already far away when Kagome was knocked unconscious was she not? She returned here for her? She came to help her!. There was no other reason why her body was so close to hers. No. No. Nobody died because of her. She pressed her hands near the hole in her chest and began applying pressure._

_"Kagu-Kagura!" Her words were barely audible through her choked up cries and tears._

_Her head was spinning and all she could see was red and black mixing together. The pressure she applied on the hollowed chest however never faltered. She was blinded, she felt deaf, but she was not going to lose her. _

_"P-please."_

Tears stained Kagome's face while the memory shook her entire body like a lightning strike. Until that day, Kagome never truly faced death. She lost people, including her own Mother, but to see it so violently, to be victim of it, never happened before. All of those days she spent dreaming of her freedom and of all the wonderful things that awaited her out there were all over in one breath.

Kagome was startled when the drapes of the den were pushed open but her surprise only grew when she found Inuyasha staring back at her rather than Sesshomaru. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale and hatred took over his entire face. His mouth was twisted and twitching while he examined her. He probably thought she was hurt.

Her mind did not even ponder where Sesshomaru might have gone. Instead, she pressed her palms against the nearest wall and slowly lifted herself up. Her expression transformed into one of suffering and her body was screaming at her, begging to be relieved from the tension, but she would not lie down again.

Instead, the moment she made it to her feet, she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. His arms remained stretched in front of his body and his amber eyes opened wide. Kagome squeezed a little harder, mostly to keep her balance, and buried her face in his chest.

His pain – it was radiating through her. He was bare, close to her with all of his pain ready to be felt by anyone who let the heart be run by their emotions as well. And she was desperate, desperate for one word, one she could not find. It never mattered if they did not understand her but right now she needed him to.

Her ear was pressed against his chest and she listened to his heartbeat with closed eyes. "Sorry." It was not a complex word or even a pretty sentence, but it was the only comfort she could provide him in a language he would understand. "Sorry," Kagome repeated.

He felt her warm tears slide down his bare chest while her heartbeat began to mimic the pace of his. _Sorry_. She was not telling him it would be fine, that things would get better or that he needed to move on. It was just one _stupid_ word. He was angry at her, so angry because she lived and now she was with pup while he lost his Kagura.

Inuyasha wanted to show her life was not fair and that she should not have everything while he lost it all. Yet now there she was, unable to really talk to him, and she was apologizing. For his loss? For living? He did not need to know. Since he lost Kagura he was angry, spiteful and seeking a way to make it even with the world.

Everyone looked at him like he needed their help and pity. Nobody offered him comfort; not even a simple gesture. He was not supposed to cry since he was a strong warrior and his pain was supposed to be bottled up inside. Weak emotions were to be turned into rage to help him fight and become even more powerful. But with her, with his Kagura, he simply wanted to spend the rest of his life mourning her until he got his revenge.

"Sorry," she muffled against in his chest.

At that word Inuyasha wrapped his arms back around her. He rested his head on top of hers and the tears began to burn his eyes. _No_, he should not be doing this. He _hated_ her and he remembered his rage from that night ever so clearly. She was the girl who got to live. Yet at this moment, her body felt cold and broken against him and he knew what she was doing probably was bringing forth a lot of pain for her but she was doing it anyway.

Her body was quivering in his hold and for the first time, he let the tears fall. Somebody was sad with him. She could not speak to anyone, she was hurt and with her he could let the tears flow. It was one thing to cry by yourself but it was another to share that pain with another soul.

And he cried and cried _and_ cried.

-F-

The sky was a dark blue with nothing shining in it as if the lights were swallowed by the darkness. Rin was outside while everybody was in their den; she could not bear it in there anymore. His scent still covered the walls and there was not one single thing she could look at that did not remind her of him. On top of that, her sister's spirit lingered and Rin was constantly haunted by memories of the two of them together, especially as children.

Being in this village was painful for her since everyone was gone and everyone taken from her. When her mother died, she was the strong one. She took over the role of alpha female and cared for her younger sisters like they were her own. She raised them, all of them, and now one of her own was killed right in front of her. This loss ran deeper than their mother's.

And her mate. Hollow; she was so hollow. His smile, his shiny blue eyes; every time she closed her eyes it all flashed in her mind. She could never forget. Her father told her she could find another mate, but it was irritating how easy he believed it to be. She learned to be _one_ with Kouga. Who could she trust with half of herself?

"It hurts does it not?"

Rin's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice and right away, her heart felt lighter. She turned around to see Onigumo on the other side of the river offering her a small smile. The only answer she could give him without breaking into tears was a nod.

"I know your pain."

Her eyes opened a little wider and she dared to ask, "You lost your mate too?"

Onigumo never acted like he was in pain or sad. She knew now how this loss could rip you apart from the inside and she did not know a recovery was possible. You could always move on, but you could never forget. And then it hit her; Onigumo was _always_ alone.

"She was taken from me." By a foolish, weak silver haired Inuyoukai. But he would get her back.

His words made her feel _not_ so alone. She was one who lost much that night; two important people in her life. It happened to others in the past, though not as much since their tribe tended to be quiet and nestled in their own world, but nobody seemed to hurt anymore. And who was she to dare and ask to bring back old wounds to survivors?

"I am so sorry, Onigumo. You must miss her."

"Miss her?" he quietly asked. "I was broken the day she left. Never to be whole again."

This was why she enjoyed his company so much. He felt the same way she did on so many matters. Since he traveled around a lot alone, she assumed his mate was killed a long time ago. Yet the pain she could see in his eyes made it look like it was fresh and recent. She was right; some people never forgot. But he seemed to have learned to deal with it by roaming the forests alone. Always alone.

The sadness she felt increased because now she felt bad for him. Why did he have to be alone? Nobody should have to carry such a burden by themselves. No matter how annoyed she could be by the words her family and tribe spoke sometimes, they were the main things keeping her going. They loved her and that love would wrap around her heart and carry her through difficulties.

Onigumo did not have that.

Rin sunk her teeth in her bottom lip and decided to pull herself off the ground. With tiny steps, she headed for the river and once she reached it she dipped her feet into it. The cold spread throughout her body rapidly but she ignored it as she submerged her body in the water fully. The water reached all the way to under her breasts and soaked her, but she kept walking.

Onigumo's eyes were locked on her while she advanced towards him. Rin. His little Rin. She was so predictable. Of course until now she was too strong for him to completely fool her and use her like he wanted to. But now she was mate-less, weak and looking for a way to fill the void. She became the perfect target. She was always so _useful_.

Once Rin reached the other side, she pulled herself out of the water.. Her body began to shake slightly because of how cold the water was, but she kneeled to the ground nonetheless. Onigumo saved her sister and brought her comfort when she required it. Perhaps they could help each other?

Actually, it was a rather selfish thought. She wanted to know how he lived with the pain without breaking down.

For the second time recently, she found herself hugging him. His body felt warm against hers and she held on a little tighter. Onigumo did not even hesitate for a second as he wrapped his arms around her. He moved a hand to the back of her head and gently tangled his fingers in her locks. Her hair was so soft and with his eyes closed he imagined it was how Kagome's hair would feel like.

His poor little Kagome. He felt terribly bad when he saw her damaged body. When he went by her village today he noticed she still had not left that den. He was actually worried that some permanent damage was done. No matter what state she was in after this, he would love her and care for her.

He would have her soon and they would be reunited like it was always planned. He would look after her once all of their enemies were wiped away. She might be a bit scared at the beginning, but eventually she would realize that he was the best choice for her. Unfortunately for that to happen, he would have to betray her. Although, as long as Kagome did not know, it would not hurt her.

Onigumo pulled away from Rin and glanced down in her gleaming eyes. She looked at him with such hope that if he could, he might feel a bit guilty. But Kagome was important to him, more important than anything else. She was worth every sacrifice. With that thought in mind he grabbed Rin's face with both of his hands and brought it closer to his.

He almost waited for her to move away, but she did not. How could Rin do that? She trusted him with her soul and life.

It was then that Onigumo sealed the deal. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. At first she remained still and he _almost_ thought it was not working but then she brought her hands to his hair.. His hair was tangled with her fingers and she tugged while trying to bring herself closer.

Her heart hurt and she was holding the tears at bay. She was not unhappy and this was probably wrong but her heart was leaping. Onigumo. Her Onigumo. She spent her whole life with him nearby and she shared her every thought and secret with him.

And now, she was sharing her pain with him.

Their lips moved in synch and his hands moved to her hips. He squeezed down while her tears stained his cheeks. He could hear her fast heartbeat and his pride increased.

The first part was in motion and soon Kagome would be his.

-F-


	14. Kinaam

**A/N:** It's been a long time. I thought I was actually gonna get a christmas break. AHAHAHAH. I didn't. If I can actually adjust my writing schedule with my school schedule, I should update more frequently. Thanks for putting up with me guys.

I would also like to thank Daniella for beta-reading this chapter, and all the work she'd done for me. She is getting quite busy and this will be the last chapter she beta-reads for me. Thank you hun for all the awesome work you did and for helping me improve as much as you did.

Kinaam: Strong Pain

**Firangi**

**Chapter 14: Kinaam**

The woods were completely quiet and empty while the trees were casting shadows on the deep green grass. Hidden deep inside the bushes there were boars waiting to be hunted. Not far from them, Sesshomaru was laying flat on the ground. His usual striking silver hair was darkened by dirt but it was nothing compared to the rest of his body. The strong Inuyoukai was covered in mud from head to toe.

During the past two days he found himself on his own. As a matter of fact, his Father, Hiten and him were all by themselves. It became obvious that there was no longer food to be found in their territories and they were not foolish enough to step into someone else's territory. Before the Nekos' attacks they might have, but at the moment they could not handle more enemies. Then again, it was because of the Nekos that they needed new hunting grounds.

For the last two sunsets, they roamed every inch of the forest to try and find some food. Even though it seemed foolish to split up they did cover more ground that way. It also meant they had to be careful when it came down to camouflage; nobody wanted to attract unwanted visitors. For this reason, Sesshomaru covered himself in mud. He also changed his regular clothing for something more fitting and discreet.

To blend in he chose to wear nothing more than a brown piece of leather tightly wrapped around his groin area. It was skin tight, hugged the shape of his rear like he wore nothing and left his front area squeezed painfully. He'd worn more comfortable clothes in the past but he could not risk any fabric getting caught in something or making a sound while he walked.

His amber eyes stood out more than ever because of the mud on his face and because of that he made sure to be careful when he raised his head to inspect the area. He did not know what his Father and Hiten managed to catch, but he dismissed the idea of returning empty handed. This was an exhausting and risky trip and he refused to let it be for nothing.

War raged at their door and they needed all the strength they could gather.

Already he jeopardized enough by leaving his pregnant mate at the village. Not attending this hunting trip was not an option because of his position, but to leave her unguarded again was a bad decision. It was then that his brother stepped in. Inuyasha _should_ be there with them, but he did not have the same obligations as Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru tried to find a solution to his dilemma, Inuyasha offered himself.

It was obvious that he did not trust his little brother, especially since he uttered threatening words in regards to his mate, but there was no hatred in his brother's eyes. Instead, Inuyasha simply seemed sad that day. The rage that once burned with a fiery passion in his eyes was gone..

Sesshomaru still did not trust him, but he did not fear for Kagome's life. If something happened to her, it was not going to be on Inuyasha. Though one wondered where the change in his attitude came from.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the sound of footsteps resonated throughout the vicinity. His eyes widened and he mentally cursed whoever was disturbing the peace. When he raised his head above the grass' level, he caught a glimpse of a spear flying through the air.

Before he even had the chance to make it to his feet, another hit was heard and then another. It was going to be a surprise if there was anything left alive in the area. Frustration rose within him as he tried to be subtle while heading towards the hunter. He did not believe this was anyone's territory but then again they never ventured this far out before.

If it was just another loner like him then he might be able to challenge him and take the food for himself. It was not the way he wanted to bring a feast back, but it was something. At least that way, no one would question his ability to provide for his people.

When Sesshomaru tilted his head to the left the person came in view and it was not who he expected. _Hiten_.

Sesshomaru's arms dropped to his side and he felt like someone delivered a huge blow to his pride. _Hiten_ stole his prize? A _simple_ warrior? He possessed a decent amount of strength but was never able to outwit Sesshomaru in hunting games like these. It was quite painful to witness.

"We have been seeking you," Hiten said as he headed for the boars' bodies. "Your Father wishes for us to head back."

"Have we got anything to bring back?" he asked while keeping his tone neutral. He did not want to let him know that his pride was hurt.

"We were lucky enough to come across deer. We have a few of them plus these boars. It is more than we hoped for."

Yes for _them_. Sesshomaru was returning empty handed. "We should gather more. This was a long journey it should be rewarded plentifully."

"The Chief said –"

"And I said –"

"_Sesshomaru_."

The string of rude interruptions was over when Inutaisho's voice cut them both off. "You have an injured mate back home who is carrying your pup. It is not your brother's duty to look after her."

He knew his son better than anyone and he was well aware that this was about pride. However, he refused to risk having them far from the village for a long time. The last time they were gone for more than a day the world came crashing down upon them. He did not want to give their enemies any further opportunity to kill and decimate his tribe. Sesshomaru simply had too much ego and pride to see the whole picture.

Sesshomaru nodded even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.. After all, he was not allowed to disobey his Father. He headed towards the pile of collected meat and grabbed most of them before tossing them over his shoulders. If hunting was not a skill he mastered, the least he and his wounded pride could do was carry it. The only positive side was that Hiten and his Father were in the same shape, if not worse, than him.

At least their hunting did not go smoothly either.

Inutaisho watched his son walk away with hurried steps and he sighed. When it came down to Sesshomaru's pride, the boy let his feelings run wild. But he did not do the same for anything else. If only he let that fire carry him through his life, he would be a great leader.

But he had much to learn.

-F-

Deep inside Izayoi's den, Kagome was sitting down with a vase filled with water pressed to her lips. Since she learned about her pregnancy, she did not put up any fight when it came down to food. No, she did not want to be the only one in the tribe eating, but she was not pushing the food away like she used to do. This was not about her but about the life growing inside her stomach.

Inuyasha was resting beside her in a similar position. He and Kagome did not even try to _talk_ about his weak moment. It was true that she was not able to speak much but she acted so…unfazed. He broke down in front of her and showed her his weakness but she didn't seem to care. The warmth he felt coming from her when she hugged him… it broke down all his barriers.

How could his brother remain so heartless in her presence?

Perhaps Inuyasha was right all along; Sesshomaru lost his ability to feel.

He grabbed the leaf that was in front of him and slid it over to Kagome. Izayoi smashed some food for her earlier to make it easier for Kagome to eat. In spite of her progress, like being able to stay awake longer, she remained in a terrible shape. Her stomach was still heavily wounded and Inuyasha wondered if she was going to improve enough for her to carry her pup to term.

He vividly remembered the hatred he felt towards her and Sesshomaru for their joyful news but now looking at her he realized that her happiness came with a price. Through it all, she ignored the pain and acted strong. He knew some of the things she did were painful, but she tried to keep that detail to herself. She survived and she was going to be a mother; she needed to prove her worth.

"Sesshomaru should be back soon with better food."

For the moment all they had were scraps but it was better than nothing.

At the sound of Sesshomaru's name she stopped drinking and turned her head to look at Inuyasha. Regardless of the fact that they were brothers their differences were striking. Kagome was certain Sesshomaru never let himself be vulnerable in the way that Inuyasha did. It was a shame too because she bet he possessed the same kind of sadness trapped inside. She suspected that it was most likely buried _very_ deep inside.

There was also the possibility that she gave him more depth than he had. Maybe she wanted him to have feelings buried inside somewhere because then there was hope that one day the feelings would emerge.

"H-hunting?" she tried.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly but he quickly recovered and nodded. It was no surprise that she picked up on some words but he was shocked that she was trying to make some conversation. Then it hit him just how lonely she probably was. No, it was not the same hollowness that he was experiencing with the loss of his mate, but still. Since her arrival she did not speak to anyone or even communicate her thoughts.

She was stuck with herself.

Perhaps it was why he felt so at ease, connected to her and why he was able to shed tears in her presence.

Part of him wished that eventually she would learn the language. He did not know why but he felt their future conversations were going to be excellent. Plus, one day she would need someone to speak with since his brother was not someone who was interested in chatting.

Further down in the village, the males returned. Contrary to their customs, Sesshomaru was in front of everyone with the dead animals on his back while his Father was second and Hiten last. Izayoi was the first one to catch a glimpse of him and she arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of her. She was forced to lean forward to confirm it was her son standing there.

Sesshomaru ventured deeper into the village and only came to a halt once he reached the burning fire in the middle of the tribe. He dropped the dead animals near it and wiped the blood from his hands on his chest. Now, he was not only covered in mud but also in thick, fresh blood.

"Son?"

Izayoi grabbed his arm with her delicate fingers and smiled at him. It was difficult for her to hide the relief she experienced at the sight of food. A part of her was afraid they were going to return empty-handed. It was not much, but it was plenty to feed themselves for a little while as long as they rationed it. _Rationing; it was something they did not have to do in a long time._

"There is not much left in the untaken territories." At this point, it was either take over someone else's land or head into battle with the Nekos, which they obviously were not prepared enough to do.

Unfortunately starving to death was not an option he was willing to accept.

He turned away from his Mother and a deep growl escaped him. The loud and powerful sound of it shook the ground. The roar was a call to bring everyone to the gathering place. It might be slightly out of place since his dad was still Chief, but Sesshomaru slowly grew irritated by the situation.

All they did was avoid the problem; finding new places to hunt, rebuilding like nothing happened and they were not training. He understood the need to re-gain their energy but they also needed to make progress. Kagome was a liability now that she was pregnant.

Slowly, most of the men began to appear in the circle. Sesshomaru stood tall and proud despite being covered in mud to the point where it was hard to recognize him. Now that the stress from the hunt dissipated, his only piece of clothing became tighter than before.

Before Sesshomaru began to speak to the crowd, he felt his Father's hand on his arm. Inutaisho moved forward which pushed Sesshomaru out of the way. His son tried to do what was right for their people, but rules were rules. He was not going to let his son's impatience and pride get in the way.

"We have found temporary sources of food."

Temporary was perhaps not the best word yet it felt like the most appropriate one. Inutaisho did not intend on lying to his people but there was no need for them to concern themselves with food for the moment. They found some and they were going to most likely be able to return with there for another hunting trip or two. He needed them focused on the task ahead, not filled with doubts or concerns.

"I am aware of the incident that occurred when we last left the village to train. Unfortunately, we cannot leave ourselves defenseless and we will need to resume our training."

He already saw the faces of his people and they did not look pleased. It was hard to blame them since he felt as badly about it as they did.

"However, we will proceed differently this time around. There will be a meeting prior to sun down to discuss everything."

Sesshomaru was unable to stop his expression of surprise. Apparently his Father had plans that he chose not to discuss with him despite Sesshomaru being the first in line to replace him. How could they fix this situation and make it better? Sesshomaru refused to leave the village without protection and let his people be slaughtered again.

Despite what he was thinking he kept silent

Inutaisho bowed to his people and then backed away. All the while, he did not fail to notice his son's expression. "Everything in due time, Sesshomaru."

It was unfair to leave his son out of the loop but he needed to give Sesshomaru a small reality check. He was becoming too forward and he was letting the _one_ emotion he could feel rule him. Inutaisho needed him to be at peace with himself once again despite the incidents that occurred.

He did not need two sons who were being reckless.

"You should return to your mate's side."

Right; his brother was watching over her. Considering Inuyasha's state of mind, it was better he met up with Kagome. He offered his Father a forced nod before heading for the den. Once he reached it, he expected to find darkness and silence but instead he heard Inuyasha's voice. Why was his brother speaking and on top of it all why was he talking with Kagome? She did not understand their language!

He pushed the curtains aside and locked his sights on his brother. Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome but his voice was toned down and it was almost too low for Sesshomaru to hear anything. If that was not enough, his little brother also became aware of his presence and quickly looked at Sesshomaru's face.

Instead of looking at Kagome, his eyes darkened and he refused to break the eye contact with Inuyasha. "Is she well?"

He didn't need to ask Inuyasha how she was doing because he already knew but he wanted him to say it. Sesshomaru felt that Inuyasha was challenging him in some way and he needed to let the boy know that he needed to back off. Yes he was supposed to take care of Kagome in Sesshoumaru's absence but that did not mean he was allowed to be _that _close to his mate.

It was hard to forget that Inuyasha lost his mate and that he was angry. ..

"She ate but it was nothing that will help her heal."

Inuyasha held back a smirk. Sesshomaru did not allow people around his stuff even when he did not appreciate or want it.. It was hard for Inuyasha to resist the urge to take a shot at him. He subtlety stated that Sesshomaru was unable to properly take care for Kagome and that wounded his ego.

Sesshomaru's stoic expression almost cracked but he managed to keep it up.

"There is food. You should be out there helping Father divide it for the tribe."

Inuyasha smirked a little before rising to his feet. Nonetheless, he did not fail to take one last shot at his brother. "Do not worry. I will return," he said to Kagome knowing that it did not matter if she did not understand him.

Kagome was carrying his pup, his only heir, and she was marked as his. Inuyasha was playing with fire at the moment and Sesshomaru refused to let his _hurt_ feelings be an excuse for what he was doing. His feelings towards Kagome were not a part of the equation. She was his and his brother did not get to put is paws all over her simply to upset him.

Kagome was confused by Sesshomaru's new _color _and she stared at him curiously. She clearly remembered Inuyasha telling her they went _hunting_. Perhaps being covered in mud was a part of it now.

He bent down in front of Kagome and quickly put his hand on her stomach. The previous times it was hard to sense the child since she was not advanced in the pregnancy. He hoped that it would be easier this time.

Since he could not detect anything from underneath his palm, he decided to press his head against her bare stomach and listen. Nothing. Sesshomaru forced his eyes closed to try and focus more. Everything was dark and silent around him before he finally heard a heartbeat. It was hers.. It was slow and weak because she was still healing, but the _beats_ were strong.

Unfortunately, it did nothing to ease his mind. He only felt her aura surround him and not the child's. How was it that he felt it before and not now? It should be getting stronger.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes for a brief second. Sadly, it was enough for Kagome to notice the concern shining in his eyes and she felt a heavy weight on her heart. What happened? Why was he worried about the pup? She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and tried to be patient.

Sesshomaru was unable to _communicate_ the problem to her and it was getting extremely frustrating. She should have learned more of their language by now but her injuries made it difficult.

He didn't look at her when he rushed outside of the den and tried to spot his Mother. Once their eyes locked she understood that something was wrong and headed his way. When she reached his side, she tried to peek behind him to get a look at Kagome but he completely blocked the way.

"Did her condition worsen?"

"She is well."

"Then why is your aura flaring up, Son?"

He peered at the floor and shifted his eyes to the left. "I cannot sense the pup."

Izayoi put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed to bring him comfort. "Son, it is still young. Perhaps we were simply lucky to sense it last time."

Her heart warmed at his concern because Inutaisho told her how Sesshomaru changed since he lost his Mother. He closed himself off and rarely showed emotions. He rarely bothered to involve himself in the lives of the ones that were closest to him.. Of course, there was a voice in the back of her head reminding her that he _needed_ to be concerned since it was a duty to have a child.

Unfortunately, she wanted him to want _more_ than the life he was _forced_ to lead.

"Would you like me to try?"

Her son was more powerful than she was but she had more of a delicate touch. She was older which made her wiser.

He nodded weakly in reply.

Izayoi smiled as she gave her son a gentle push to move him out of the way. Inside the den, Kagome was laying with her legs pulled tightly against her stomach. It was not the best position considering her injuries and condition, but Izayoi guessed what she was doing; she was trying to sense the pup.

Her eyes softened a little more before she sat beside her. If words were not the solution to bring her comfort than she would do her best to convey it through expressions. She covered Kagome's hand with her own and softly moved them higher on her stomach. Izayoi then tried to sense her growing pup. She counted on her motherly instincts to tickle her and help her detect the pup, but just like Sesshomaru she felt nothing.

Izayoi pointed at her. "Are _you_ well?" She tilted her head. "Pain?" She tried to shift her face into a distorted expression to help Kagome understand what she was saying.

It was a foolish question; she was _obviously_ in pain. As a matter of fact her entire lower body felt completely numb and she had a hard time feeling it. She was not certain how to answer Izayoi without confusing her. Kagome decided to drag her hands down and grab her stomach before nodding.

At that moment, Izayoi understood. She experienced a bit of guilt for asking since the poor girl was barely able to feed herself. Obviously if there was a specific pain in the area of her stomach she did not sense it, not with all those injuries. She sighed slightly in irritation.. There needed to be a way for her to make sure everything was fine.

Kagome received extensive wounds to sensitive areas and there was a chance that something wasn't healing properly.

Izayoi moved herself between Kagome's legs and then put her hands on Kagome's knees. She peeked at Kagome to make sure she was comfortable with this. They inspected the injuries on her stomach but they never truly looked anywhere else.

The scent of blood always surrounded her but it grew more potent. Once Izayoi spread Kagome's legs she immediately noticed the dark bruises on her inner thighs; they were _very_ close to her womanhood. , They were darker than the ones she originally had on her stomach. She carefully placed her fingers there and pressed as lightly as possible.

Despite her soft touch, Kagome flinched. Izayoi sent an apologetic look her way before refocusing her attention on the wounds. When she moved her fingers around she felt some semi dry liquid on her. She pulled her fingers away and looked at them only to see red. It was _blood_.

It was not too shocking to find blood considering they did not wash her off yet because they were afraid to bring her more pain. Yet as she rubbed her fingers together it felt sticky. The blood was fresh which meant it was recent. It was possible that the wounds weren't healing because they had no applied much of the medicine to the area.. Nonetheless, she experienced a nagging feeling and she bent forward once more anyway.

Izayoi pressed around Kagome's pelvis with more knowledge than most. Not only did she help females during childbirth but she healed their people and even dealt with bodies that no longer had _meat_ on them. She pushed her fingertips into Kagome's flesh and suddenly felt something sharp prick her finger.

After a few more seconds she pulled away from Kagome and offered her a smile. She got up rather quickly and left a confused Kagome behind while she exited the den. On the other side, she found Sesshomaru with his back pressed against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest which caused the dry mud covering his skin to crack.

"Sesshomaru, may I speak with you?"

The tone of her voice was enough to send shivers down his spine. He never heard her speak like that before. It was like she was holding back her voice back to prevent it from breaking. He turned his body to get a better look at her and waited for his Mother to speak.

Izayoi pressed her palms together and wrapped her fingers around her hands. She exhaled heavily and searched his eyes for a reaction, a feeling. She wished he saw in her eyes the words she was trying to say.

"I found out what is wrong with Kagome."

He remained silent. His coldness was his way to protect himself and for once she was unable to take the pain away from him.

"She is not healing properly."

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the side. Izayoi let go of her own hands and reached out for his. She squeezed it gently enough to provide him with love but not enough to scare him away.

"Will she?"

How was it possible for her to explain what she felt while inspecting Kagome? "Sesshomaru, her bones have shifted."

Because they barely touched her when they found her injured they did not feel it but now Izayoi did. She helped many females give birth and she was aware that her bones should not be that close together; it would be impossible for her to give birth that way. The most probable explanation was that her bones broke during the beating and they healed wrong.

It broke her heart since Inuyoukai were very strong and good healers. If her body received so much damage that she was unable to heal by herself then the beating she took was worse than they even imagined.

"Shifted how?" His face was strangely stoic and Izayoi was worried. It was not a good thing to keep everything bottled up inside.

"Sesshomaru if – _if_ the pup is alright she will not be able to give birth."

The words slowly processed in his mind but his brain refused to accept them. "If?"

Yet again, he asked another impossible question. "If those bones did not reform properly… we cannot tell what kind of damage happened inside. All we can see are the outside wounds."

Sesshomaru felt a cold sweat drop drip down his neck while the hair on his skin stood straight up. She might or might not still have the pup alive inside of her and if she did then she would not be able to… push it out? He thought the female's body was made to birth a child.

"Her body should adapt should it not?"

It was more than the bones reforming the wrong way; something felt sharp. It was not right. "Sesshomaru I am not even certain you could _be_ with her."

He peered in his mother's eyes and that made something inside of him snap. He pushed his hand backward and formed it into a fist. He then proceeded to shove it deep into the wall and his fist created a hole in it while his aura flared around the whole area. Either she would lose the child or she would die once the pup was ready to be birthed and they would then carve the child out of her.

Either way, it was a lost cause for one being.

"Is there anything to be done?"

"I will look into it."

His Mother was very knowledgeable when it came to things like this but if she was not aware of a cure there was a good chance that there was none..

"Sesshomaru, do not give up."

She knew that look in her son's eyes; he was already thinking nothing could be done. Izayoi did not want to pretend that she was able to fix Kagome and make her better, but they could not give up before they even started. They had some of the oldest youkais in their tribe and if someone knew anything that could help fix her, it was them.

Sesshomaru did not even look at her again. Instead, he pulled himself away from her and began to slowly walk away. He did not want to be here, not near his Mother, not near the den where _she_ was kept. The mud on his body was beyond dry and he wanted to dip himself into the river and wash it all away. Their tribe was inflicted with one misfortune after the other and it was slowly driving him insane.

Although, perhaps he was the one to blame for everything. The Kamis punished when they saw fit. Obviously they did not control everything and despite their ability to wipe out races if they wanted to, like they did with the Nezumi youkais centuries ago, they did not punish the Inus, at least not so fatally.

Nonetheless, Sesshomaru might have angered a few of them and brought more adversity. He tried to break the authority earlier and he there was a good changed that he failed in his mating duties. He did make sure Kagome received food and care but she had been hurt so many times since being brought to live with them. Was his ego getting in the way? He always followed the rules and did what was required of him. How could that be worth being punished?

He ran his fingers through his crusty muddy hair before he dropped his arm heavily to his side. His options at the moment were to be stuck with his mate without being able to have a pup or have a motherless pup.

Of course, he remembered the deal that if after a year she did not bear him a pup he was allowed to leave her. Unfortunately, considering the mess both Inu tribes were in, Sesshomaru wondered just how much help they would get from the Black Inuyoukais if he tossed her aside.

His other possible ending was to have no mate and a pup and that was not joyful either. Granted it seemed like a better option but Sesshomaru lost his first Mother and knew better. He could mate another but she would not be linked to Kagome like his second Mother was linked to his original Mother. His pup would grow up without his mother and Sesshomaru was aware of how much damage it would bring. Especially since his pup would not get his mother's milk. It was a better option but not a good one.

A sigh rolled off his lips and he resumed his march to the river.

Instead of sitting down on the edge of the riverbed, he plunged in it with one jump. The water covered him up to his navel and he tilted his head back as he felt the mud slowly wash off his body. The leather wrapped around his groin seemed to grow heavier because of the water but he ignored it as he bent down until the water up to his shoulders.

He closed his eyes before resting the back of his neck against a rock on the edge. Sesshomaru did his best to clear his mind and relax his breathing but he failed. Because his aura was flaring up, following his emotions, he failed to notice the disturbance in the water. A small whirlpool formed around his feet very silently and slowly floated lower.

It was not until they wrapped around his ankles that Sesshomaru was made aware of their existence. Before he was able to do anything, he was dragged under. He was not given a chance to take a proper breath of air and instead received water in his lungs. Rather than letting panic fill him, he remained calm. Sometimes there were fish or other large beasts in the water. It was nothing he could not handle.

.

He dug his fingers into the wet sand at the bottom of the river and tried to keep himself still. It was not until he was smacked against the ground a few times that he realized this was no beast, it could not be. His lips parted and even more water filled his lungs. This time, worry flashed in his mind. He was blind, weak and deaf..

On top of the water was a transparent cloud of smoke. Its weight was pushing on the water and the closer it went to touching the surface, the bigger the whirlpools were getting. The power of the water completely overtook the youkais' body. An evil laugh echoed through as the cloud became darker.

"_One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths._"

Further back in the village, right by the den where Kagome was healing, Izayoi was still outside with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She did not want to make the news known around yet. Obviously, Kagome's imperfection would affect Sesshomaru' status and he would not appreciate that. She would keep it low for as long as she could.

"Mother?"

At the sound of Inuyasha's voice Izayoi's head snapped up. "Son," she said with a small smile. "Do you require assistance?"

"No, they are taking care of the meat." He pulled his hand away from behind his back and showed her a leaf filled with chunky, fat meat. It was exactly what Kagome needed to be kicking again.

Izayoi was glad to know Inuyasha wasn't issuing death threats against Kagome anymore. She was happy that he was willing to help her heal.

Inuyasha was about to walk inside but his Mother's hand on his wrist stopped him. "I am not sure Kagome is well." The poor girl did not know what was happening, although Izayoi assumed she must have a clue by now.

"Is that the reason why Sesshomaru stormed off like a child?"

Izayoi should have reprimanded him for it but she held her tongue. "Kagome – is not healing well, Son. He is upset."

"Lies," he immediately replied. "Sesshomaru does not care about what happens to her."

"Your feelings for your Brother are not the trouble here, Inuyasha. This issue is about Kagome and the pup."

He blinked. "Why?"

She swallowed hard. "Son, Kagome is not healing well. She mi-"

"Does she know?"

"Of course not, how could we tell her?"

He felt rage stir up inside of him. "You could make an effort."

Inuyasha violently broke himself free from his Mother's hold and dashed inside the den. Inside, he found Kagome staring down at her flat stomach with both her hands on it. Her crystal blue eyes were shining with tears but not one dropped down her cheek yet.

When she dared to look up at Inuyasha she felt the dam inside of her wanting to break. Izayoi left so fast and only gave her one hint; a distressed aura. What in the world was she supposed to think?

Inuyasha slowly approached her like she was a wounded animal before he sat down beside her. He did not even try to offer her the meat and simply put it on the floor. Last time they truly _talked_ he was a broken mess and she brought him comfort meaning he owed her that much back.

He nodded at her even though she asked no questions. He did not want her more troubled but he needed her to know the facts. Either her or her pup was in danger.

At his simple nod Kagome felt her heart fall down to her stomach. Then it happened. The tears burned her eyes too much and she let them cascade down her cheeks. Next thing she knew, warm arms were around her body and she was forced to lean her head on his shoulder. She cried.

Sesshomaru's words echoed in Inuyasha's mind but he dismissed them.

_Screw him_. Someone had to take care of Kagome.

-F-


	15. Luubul

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the long break without updates. I'm done school in a month, so hopefully after that I can dish out updates fast like I use to! Thank you for putting up with me! :) I appreciate all the reviews and reads! :D

**Luubul: Fall Down**

**Firangi **

**Chapter 15: Luubul**

Sapphire.

That was the color of the water – _usually_. However, as he was pulled under, it appeared crystal, completely pure and nearly transparent. Nothing tainted the color and nothing influenced it. For the longest time, everything stood still and he was uncertain of how much time actually went by but it was enough for the shadows to move.

On top of the water, barely visible, was the black smoky cloud. It was rapidly dissipating and blending in with the environment. Unfortunately, that did not mean that the hold on Sesshomaru lessened. Despite him waving his arms, he was not getting any closer to the surface. The air in his lungs was disappearing, leaving him struggling.

He scanned the area the best he could, but there were no enemies in sight. There wasn't even a single fish. He was alone. He pressed the soles of his feet against the ground and tried to push himself. Sesshomaru sensed that he was lifting, but met disappointment when only the tips of his fingers managed to break through the water. Nonetheless, it meant he could do this.

His tribe always swam here and they never had any problems in the past. He remembered the water always being calm. Now if he didn't do something quickly, the water was going to take his life.

He dug his claws in the muddy sides of the river and began climbing. It was difficult and felt like there was someone putting pressure on the top of his head to keep him down.. He bore his fangs at the emptiness. The little bit of air he had left in his lungs was running out and the more he struggled the more he used up what was left.

His people were taken from him, the fear of death surrounded them all and there was a strong chance that his first pup was not going to make it.. Everything was focused on destroying him and his pride. He was always in control and if he was not, he followed the rules because they were _their_ rules. Unfortunately, the more time that went by, the more everything became chaos.

How could he not pull himself _out of the water?_

"Sesshomaru?" he barely heard.

The voice was clear and not far, but he did not sense anyone coming closer. He did not want their help. His heart was pounding, his head was slightly dizzy, but he kept climbing even if it was useless.

It was not until once again, his fingertips felt the warm air of freedom that he felt _something_. Skin touched his fingers. The hand wrapped around his digits and in one push, his head came to the surface, allowing him to breathe. He blinked a few times, droplets of water falling from his eyelashes and he inhaled deeply.

Nothing was holding him down anymore. With ease, he reached the edge and pulled himself onto the ground.

"Are you alright?"

He barely raised his head. Still, it was enough to recognize the female as Kizu, an unmated young girl from the village. A _female_ rescued him?

Sesshomaru dismissed her with a rough gesture. That, mixed with his obvious angry aura was enough to send the girl away. In no time he rose to his feet and ran his fingers through his bangs to push them back and away from his face.

Once his breathing returned to normal, he turned around. The treacherous water was calm and peaceful. No fog, no cloud; there was nothing. Who could do this, who could control the water? There was the sakana-youkai but he did not see any reason for them to attack. Nekos were the ones they should go after. Unless, well, it would not be surprising if the Nekos were gathering allies…

But he did not want to speak of this. _Water_ nearly defeated him. If the fact that he was tricked and almost drowned was not a blow to the pride enough, the thought that a young female helped him out of the water was.

He raised his head and scanned the area until he found her. Determined, he walked in her direction. As soon as she saw him approach, she seemed to tense up.

"Nothing happened," he said rather rudely.

Then, he left the way he came and headed back to where his Father was. He knew the girl would not speak. He might not be the Chief of the tribe, but after his Father, he was the one in charge. She should know better than to go against his word.

"Sesshomaru. Why is your aura flaring?"

Quickly enough, he felt his mother's hand on his arm. She squeezed softly and searched his eyes. "Are you distressed over the pup?"

"I am fine, Mother."

Even though he tried to keep walking, to move away from her, Izayoi stood in front of him and put both hands on his chest to stop him. "We will help her." She did not want to sound too hopeful, but she could not bear to give him more terrible news.

He tilted his head away from his Mother. Everything was falling apart. He was about to answer her when suddenly, he felt something rather strange. He could not describe it. A presence perhaps? No… an aura that was off? No… it was…

"Mother, where is Inuyasha?"

Izayoi's eyes opened a little wider. "I am not certain. I have not seen him."

"Where is he?"

Why was he asking? He already knew the answer. Clearly his little brother was too foolish and stupid to follow a warning. Fine, if he wanted to learn his lesson the hard way, so be it.

As delicately as possible, he moved his mother out of the way and walked in the direction of the den where Kagome was resting. The closer he got to his destination, the more obvious it became that he was right. His hands clenched into fists and his breathing was harsh. The nerve of his little brother did not cease to amaze him. Was he not clear enough during their last conversation?

Kagome was not Inuyasha's and he needed to stop treating her like such.

In one fast motion, he opened the curtain and faced the scene in front of him. Tears stained Kagome's face and Inuyasha was gently rubbing her back. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a moment before he launched forward. It caused Inuyasha to look up just in time to see his brother coming at him. Of course, his knowledge of the attack did nothing to stop Sesshomaru from grabbing him by the throat and throwing him outside.

The power of the attack forced Kagome to grab on to the wall to not fall forward. Inuyasha was yanked away so fast that his arm pushed her. Panic shone in her eyes while she did her best to drag herself outside where Sesshomaru was heading.

Inuyasha was laying flat on the ground with his face covered in sand dust. He pressed his palms down and lifted his body up. The fall scratched his cheek and blood came rushing to the surface, leaving a red line on his skin. He rubbed the dirt off his mouth and moved a foot forward which left him in an attacking stance.

Sesshomaru did not back down from the challenge he began to imitate his brother's actions. Feelings were stirring with him and his rage kept increasing.

Inuyasha moved forward and slashed his brother with his claws. Unfortunately, he missed his face since Sesshomaru raised an arm. Nonetheless, it did damage since blood began to leak down to Sesshomaru's elbow. Sesshomaru was not as peaceful as Inuyasha and he went straight for him. He slammed his head in his brother's stomach and caused both of them to fall on the ground.

Poison leaked onto Inuyasha's face and it sizzled as it hit the flesh.. Refusing to be kept down, Inuyasha dug his claws deeply into Sesshomaru's side. He twisted his hand quickly and tried to do as much damage as possible.. As he pulled his hand away, flesh was torn off from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru winced in pain, but he kept his brother down the best he could. He ignored all the wounds, the slashing and the fangs. He _needed_ to be superior to him. If the only way Inuyasha understood was through a fight, then he would win this.

His brother needed to be taught a lesson.

Auras were flaring and poison was carelessly being thrown around despite the innocent bystanders around. Nobody dared to stop them. Since they were the Chief's sons, nobody even had enough authority to bring this fight to a stop.

But the person who could was rushing towards the fight.

Blood stained Sesshomaru's skin as it poured out of every wound. He did not care, he did not feel it. Inuyasha was managing to keep him off of him and they both found themselves on their sides, struggling to be the first one to stand.

It was childish. They were both great fighters and hunters. Yet, during this fight, they acted immature like something was holding them back from doing truly deadly damage.

Inuyasha spun around and managed to knock Sesshomaru on his back. He grabbed one of his older brother's arms and held it carefully twisted. One move and he could break it. Sesshomaru was well aware of that and it was why he raised a hand and wrapped his fingers around Inuyasha's throat. Both brothers were holding each other in what could turn out to be painful situation.

Sesshomaru could squeeze but before he could come near to strangling his brother, Inuyasha could break his arm. The pain would most likely be enough for Sesshomaru to let go, even for a brief moment.

"Stop this insanity. Right now."

The voice of their Father ran through their ears and they kept their positions completely still.

Inutaisho moved slowly and stopped once he was inches away from them. "Release each other or I will do it for you."

Everything within them was screaming for them to continue the fight and prove who was the most dominant one. However, there was one problem. _Inutaisho_ was the alpha. Despite how strong they wanted to be, it was in them to obey the alpha. Even if the order displeased them.

Then, they came to another problem. Who was going to let go first? Moments ticked away, but they remained like statues. It was not until Inutaisho took another step in their direction that both of them, at the same time, pulled away. Inuyasha rose from his knees and Sesshomaru stood from the ground.

"Who started this?"

"He did," Inuyasha quickly replied. "He pulled me from the den."

Obviously he was not going to take all the blame and his Father's wrath for something Sesshomaru started. He did nothing more than defend himself against his brother's senseless attack. Although, he might deserve it and he did expect it but all and all, he did find it worth it. He was a bit bloody but he did manage to piss off his brother.

Kagome. He comforted Kagome too.

Inutaisho's glance moved to his oldest son. Sesshomaru's eyes were still shining with complete rage. He was soaking wet and covered in blood. Not only that, but because he was wet, he was muddy again.

He walked so that he would be in front of his son. "Why?"

"I warned him," Sesshomaru simply stated.

The only thing he regretted was the fact that he did not leave more permanent wounds on his brother. Why could he not fight him with the same animalistic strength he usually used? He was more violent when he fought Kagome during their mating night.

Inutaisho held back a sigh while he peeked to the left. "What did you do?"

"I did not do anything." Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at his response, clearly not believing his son. "He told me to stay away from Kagome. But I did not do anything. She was upset and he was not there for her."

"It is not your role to be there for your brother's mate. Kagome is his responsibility. Even if he leaves her alone, you do not go to her."

"She is losing _their_ pup and he does not care. Why should he have a say in this?"

"_Enough_," Inutaisho nearly screamed. "Inuyasha, this is not your problem. You will do as you were told. You can be around Kagome, but you do not go to her. And you do not take care of her unless it is requested of you. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha grinded his teeth and pinched his lips. He might have ignored Sesshomaru's warning, but this order he could not. "Yes, Father."

Inutaisho raised his hand and dismissed his son. Now there was a bigger problem he needed to deal with.

"If your brother disobeyed your order concerning your mate, you should have come to me."

"It was between me and him, Father."

He shook his head. "No, the warning was. But this is no way to deal with the problem. You acted recklessly Sesshomaru. You could have killed him or he could have killed you. It is not your place to challenge him. If he is acting out of place, I will deal with him."

"He would not have stopped."

"Why is your pride so wounded?"

He was used to Sesshomaru refusing help, but this was different. He picked a fight to prove he was the best, to prove he was strong. There was no need for that. Everyone was aware that Sesshomaru was quite powerful and a great warrior.

"He should have stayed away."

"And you should not have done this. I am sorry Sesshomaru, but this is not proper behavior coming from the one who is supposed to take over this tribe when I'm gone." He sighed. "I cannot let this one go."

Sesshomaru _always_ went by the rules even when they displeased him. He mated the girl even though it was obvious he hated her and despised the whole idea. Never did he complain or back down, he simply went with it. Now, he was actually going against the rules, _their_ rules?

His son was heading down a path Inutaisho did not approve.

He was the Chief, but he was their guidance in every situation. He did more than lead the people. Now it was time for him to impose a few more rules on his son to prepare him. Sesshomaru would have never attacked Inuyasha before. They had verbal fights sometimes, but nothing like this. Too much happened lately, too many losses and since Sesshomaru was not one to express his feelings…it was overwhelming.

His lack of dealing with his emotions since he was a child was catching up to him. He could not be a leader unless he learned to work with his feelings. Inutaisho did not plan to do this now, especially considering everything that was happening, but Sesshomaru needed it.

"I remove your title," he finally said. "You are no longer the one to take my place once I move on."

Not a sound came from Sesshomaru; he simply blinked while the words sank in.

"You are not fit to lead this tribe. You cannot give speeches in my place or recklessly attack members of the tribe."

"I am the first born son. The privilege comes to me."

"And I have the power to take it away from you Sesshomaru."

He took one step forward. "Father, it is my duty to replace you."

"No Sesshomaru. It no longer is." He knew Sesshomaru was fighting very hard to keep his anger in control. He could see tears of rage shining in his son's eyes. "You could earn it back."

He did not plan on taking this title away from him forever. If he could learn and grow, then he would be fit to be the next Chief.

"How?" he asked while his body began to shake. He just fought and adrenaline was still rushing through his body. He wanted to explode, to take away this other blow to his pride, but he could not. In this case, it would not help.

"You are no longer allowed to hunt or leave the village. You will remain within the boundaries and guard it. But you cannot step outside. Unless it is an emergency." This did not answer his question, but he would get to it. "You will take care of your mate. Your Mother cannot do everything."

He was tempted to add one more thing. This was not required in the punishment, but he did think _their mating_ required it. "You will teach her the language. If she is to be the next Chief's mate she needs to be able to communicate with our people. It is not happening fast enough."

Sesshomaru's lips parted as if he was going to speak but then he closed his mouth. He could not _leave_ the village? He was stuck inside like every female? Yes, some males stayed to protect the village, but they did not remain inside every day. They ventured out and everyone had to hunt. His throat was dry and the words were stuck. Sesshomaru's chest heaved heavily with the breath he took and his eyes were shifting left and right.

"How can I retrieve my rightful place?"

Not a word about the conditions, not a word about the new rules. He ignored it. Of course, the rage boiling within him was more difficult to ignore.

"Prove yourself worthy. Obey the rules like you used to."

Sesshomaru's jaw was clenched while he nodded. He could not refuse and he could not fight this. His Father made the announcement in public, in front of everyone. The words were spoken and unless he wished to leave the tribe, he could not go against them. He could always challenge his Father but… even angry, Sesshomaru was no fool.

There was a reason why his Father had not stepped down yet. It was because he was still strong enough to be the Chief and he had years of experience and knowledge that Sesshomaru did not possess.

He would not be foolish.

He had to accept this insanity and go along with it. Not too long ago, his Father believed him to be worthy of this status. It should not be difficult for him to earn it again. Repeating that logic in his mind was the only thing keeping him calm.

Finally, he broke eye contact with his Father and dare to look at the girl, his mate; he would have to look after from now on. She was half lying on the ground with her hands wrapped around her stomach. It was not an expression of shock or surprise on her face, but rather of pain. Of course, how could she be surprised? She did not know what was going on.

Once again, Sesshomaru swallowed his pride and walked towards her. "I will bring her to our den." If her mother was no longer taking care of her, then they should not be invading her den.

He bent down and snaked his arms around her, carefully tucking her against his chest. Effortlessly, he headed for their den.

Sesshomaru made sure his steps were steady as to not move her more than he already was. Perhaps he should have left her there, but if part of his _new_ duties included taking care of her, it meant doing so at night as well. She _needed_ to be in their den.

What was actually surprising was the lack of fighting coming from her. She witnessed him and his brother fighting and the scene between him and his Father. Neither time did she know what happened and yet she was cooperating. Either she sort of put it together or she was too weak to put up a fight.

Quickly enough, they reached their destination and he pushed the drapes out of the way with his foot. Once they were inside, he laid Kagome down on the fur and backed away from her.

For the first time in a couple of days he allowed himself to sit down. She was here, he was not alone, but this was as much privacy as he was going to get. At least she could not speak to anyone. His back was firmly pressed against the wall and he tangled his hair with his fingers.

A scream was dying to escape his throat but he held it back. How could his Father strip him of everything that was his? From the beginning he did everything that was asked of him, including mating _her_. Simply because he acted more like he was in charge, he was getting punished? And who was the next in line now? His _brother_?

The fool could not lead the tribe.

It had to be _his_. It _would_ be his again.

"I will bring you food," he said to Kagome without glancing at her.

He was sure that _Inuyasha_ did not feed her. He would have to take care of it by himself.

Kagome opened her closed eyes the moment he walked past her. Her tiny hands were still on her stomach while she did her best to sit up. She was uncertain of everything that happened, but she had an idea of what caused the fight. She realized she was not supposed to be close to Inuyasha since she was mated, but she was so upset and he was kind to her.

She needed a shoulder to cry on while she tried not to think about the life that could be dying inside of her. Sesshomaru was gone since but Inuyasha was there. She was not trying to cheat on their mating, she only wanted to cry.

Unfortunately, it was impossible for her to tell what occurred between Sesshomaru and his Father after the fight. All she knew was that Sesshomaru was quite upset. They did not have much of a bond and yet she was able to feel his stress and anger spreading through her. Her own heart was beating as rapidly as his because of it.

The stress was only increasing the flashes of pain she was experiencing in her stomach. Each time agony appeared, she feared even more for the life of her child. It felt like nothing more than death was looming within her. Before, it was too small for her to sense its aura, but now she could and it was not good. It was in pain and it was sharing its suffering with her.

The worst part was that her child was in pain because of her. It was the wounds she had that were the problem. At least, it was what she gathered. Izayoi did not begin panicking until she looked to see how she was healing. It had to have something to do with that.

She was hurting her own child.

Tears formed in her eyes again but she tried not to cry.

It would be alright. It had to be.

-F-

Night came but Sesshomaru remained awake. He could hear all the sounds coming from outside and all of them kept him alert. He was certain the attacks could come at any time, especially since he was certain that the Nekos had allies. Sleep was not required. At least not every night. He did not care that his Father tossed him aside. He would not perish like so many had already.

Kagome was near him and she, unlike he was asleep. Although, he knew anything could quickly disturb her. Kagome's aura reflected the pain she was in and it was clear she was only resting out of complete exhaustion. If they could make her heal quicker, then the pup would be safe. Unfortunately, he was certain they already used all the medicines they had on her.

It was _his _pup though. It should live.

Once again, he tossed around uncomfortably. He never washed off the blood from his wounds. He did not want to return to the river. It was not out of fear, but out of confusion. People swam in the river the entire day and nothing occurred. Did he really get forced under water or did he lose his mind?

As he pushed his leg backward, he felt something sticky. Sighing he opened his eyes and moved his leg around some more. Yes, it was something sticky and warm. Intrigued, he turned his head and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. However, it was his nose that delivered the answer. It was _blood_.

It did not take him long to locate the source. He put his hand on Kagome's leg and slid his hand up until he reached her thigh. His heart squeezed painfully.. He dared to raise his hand and then, he felt it. Right there between her legs, she was bleeding.

What- what was he supposed to do?

He used his free hand to shake her shoulder. "Kagome?"

She stirred. "Kagome?"

Kagome winced in pain before flashing her eyes open. Drowsiness and confusion took over as she attempted to sit up. Unfortunately, the pain jolting through her body was too much. She instantly dropped back, her head hitting the fur first. Quickly, she found herself unable to breathe and she stretched her hands to grasp onto anything.

That turned out to be Sesshomaru.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrists and squeezed. She was rendered voiceless by the pain. Tears formed in her eyes and she let them slide down her cheeks. What was this? It was worse than when she awoke after the beating she took. This was _inside _of her, clawing and killing her from the inside.

"Please," she begged.

It was silly. He could not stop her pain. He could not even understand her. Unfortunately, she could not think straight. She needed this to go away. Oh Kami, he had to stop this.

Involuntarily, she dug her claws in his flesh which added to his injuries. He watched her as she trembled like a leaf and finally he wrapped his arms around her. Clearly she was dead set on holding on to him, but he needed to get his Mother. He did not possess any knowledge of this. Perhaps it was… normal in her condition? Nothing to be overly concerned with?

But that pain, her pain, even _he_ could feel it.

Quickly but not very careful, he ran her over to his parent's den. Her blood was pouring down his arms while he ran.. Without a warning, he entered the den and dropped to his knees causing Kagome to jump in his arms.

Slightly confused, both Izayoi and Inutaisho rose up.

"Son?" Izayoi asked with a husky voice.

"She is bleeding."

The words took a moment to process but when they did, panic shone in her eyes. "Lay her down."

Izayoi moved Inutaisho out of the way to make room for Kagome. Inutaisho did as he was told and moved over to where Sesshomaru was. He put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder while Izayoi began to inspect Kagome.

"I will need water and fur," she ordered.

Her hands were quickly, too quickly, becoming stained with blood.

"Now!"

Both males hurried outside. The quicker they could get what Izayoi needed, the better it would be for Kagome and the pup. Of course, neither of them missed the sound of fright in her voice. For now, it needed to be forgotten.

Izayoi tried to look and inspect but all she could see was more and more blood. She did witness cases where mothers lost their child but it was never this _bloody_. Perhaps it was something else? Kagome might be the one bleeding from the inside. It could have nothing to do with the child.

Oh, she hoped.

Outside, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's alarmed auras were disturbing some people's rest. The first person to step outside to inspect was Inuyasha. Fortunately for him, he caught his Father rather than Sesshomaru.

"Are we being attacked?" Since Kagura's death, each time there was unusual activity, he always thought they were going to lose someone else.

"It is Kagome," Inutaisho said before lifting the vase filled with water to his chest. "She is bleeding."

"The pup?"

"We do not know."

"Where is Sesshomaru?" he questioned a tad bit angry.

Inutaisho frowned. "Inuyasha, your brother might have been wrong by warning you like that, but his point stands. She is not your mate. I have warned you as well."

"Is he with her at least?"

He nodded.

"Can I help?"

"No, your brother and I have it all under control."

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to run there and help comfort her. Sesshomaru might be bringing supplies and doing other physical tasks but he would not be there for Kagome emotionally. If she was actually going through this tragedy, she needed warmth and appreciation.

He sighed before returning to his den. If he remained outside, he would go to her.

Inutaisho waited by his son's den to make sure he stayed there. The situation was already getting out of hand and he did not need his sons to fight again. Each time they fought, it was not only their own pride they were damaging, but his as well. How could he look worthy of leading the tribe when he could not stop his sons from bickering?

His authority should be absolute.

They might both agree to follow his orders, but they proved that they could slip up.

"Sesshomaru, did you get fur?"

In the distance, Sesshomaru nodded. He used his speed to reach his Father's side quickly. Water and fur? It was all they needed to heal her? Did his Mother simply request these objects to get them out of the den?

Sesshomaru felt like he was in a daze. He lost his title. He lost his pride. He lost his choice in mate. Now, this.

Once they arrived in front of the den, Sesshomaru took a step forward to enter. Unexpectedly, he was stopped. Izayoi came out of the den, her hair a bit messy, and pressed her fully red hands against the edges of the entrance.

"Do not come in."

She saw it. Nobody else needed to witness this.

"Mothe-"

"Do not come in. You cannot come in."

"Izayoi?" Inutaisho asked in a whisper.

She nodded because she could not speak the words. As she revealed to her mate what happened, the tears rolled down her cheeks. She could not even look at her own son right now.

"I am terribly sorry Sesshomaru. I tried. It was already too late."

No. _No_.

"I will – I will be cleaning her up and you – you will have to return her to your den."

She did not allow him to reply before she disappeared back inside the den. There, she found Kagome, her knees against her chest and her arms around her legs. Her chin was resting between her thighs and it was clear she was crying. Some blood was still pouring out of her, but nothing like before.

There was nothing left to bleed out.

Kagome was gently rocking herself while humming a song Izayoi never heard. It was probably in Kagome's language.

Her eyes were empty and the only thing that gave them life was her tears. Her heart was ready to burst as she watched all the blood that stained the ground. She did not see it as her blood; she saw it as her child's blood. She _felt_ it. She knew it before Izayoi even knew it.

She sensed the life within her extinguish. Its light went off while it was still inside of her stomach. Inside of her, it was supposed to be safe. She was supposed to protect her child. She failed. She let it die.

Her womb was not one of life, it was one of death.

The scent and feel of her loss surrounded her and she could not escape it. The pain was gone from her stomach. It stopped the moment _it_ died. She hated the pain; she loathed it.

Now she wanted it back because when she felt pain, it lived. She was willing to bare the agony as long as her child lived.

It was gone. She killed it. She was not good enough.

She was never going to be enough. She could not protect the life of her own child.

While Izayoi watched silently, she felt guilt rise within her. She never experienced the loss Kagome was going through and she could not comfort her. She did not even dare to approach her since she was afraid to scare her away.

All she did was stare at her lifeless eyes.

Outside, Sesshomaru was on the ground with his head pressed against the den. His Father was standing beside him, as quiet as Izayoi. He knew loss. However, he did not know this kind of loss. Also, he did not deal with things the same way his son did.

Gone. It was gone. It was dead.

Just like everything else and everyone else. Everything was taken away one by one. His life was becoming a bigger mess by the day. He no longer had power or status and now his pup, his strong son slipped away from him. He did not care that she was hurt and wounded. _His_ son should be strong enough to endure this and live through it no matter how small he was.

Was his blood not strong enough? He could not even pass his strength down to his own son?

He thought his Father, his brother and the enemies were messing with his head. Truth was, his own weakness was responsible for everything. He was not enough and it made him lose everything.

In a swift motion, he rose to his feet and began walking right past his Father. Inutaisho did not even attempt to stop him. He remembered the rule that stated Sesshomaru could not leave the village. But this was an emergency. Even if he disappeared for a few days, Inutaisho would let him be.

For the first time since he tried to discipline his son, he experienced guilt.

Sesshomaru was heading straight for the river, never stopping. This was where he had to go, this was where he needed to be. Once he reached it, he threw himself in with one jump. The water was disturbed and created waves around him. Once it settled, it covered his legs and a part of his chest.

But nothing happened.

He was not pulled under and he did not feel as if he was going to drown. He was in complete control.

However, Sesshomaru was not going to take that as an answer. He lowered himself until even his shoulders were in the water. Yet again, nothing happened. Everything was calm and he could freely move his arms without any pressure.

No, he remembered.

"Come and get me," he barked. "Try me!"

Nothing would stop him this time. He would not need anyone else help.

"Do it _again_."

But there was nothing. It was only him, screaming at the top of his lungs, alone in the water.

Pure emptiness.

-F-


	16. Talam K'iin

**A/N:** Sorry for the long break guys! And thank you all for your patience and kind reviews. Updates should come in regularly from now on. _Also, **thank**_** you **for voting Firangi Best Dark Fic of 2011 over at IY fanguild. _It means so much to me. Thank you, thank you._

_This chapter is dedicated to Daniella! You're awesome!_

**Talam K'iin: Difficult Day**

**Firangi**

**16. Talam K'iin**

Heavy, grey clouds swallowed the sky and covered its usual beautiful blue color. Even the sun could not break through the coat of darkness which left the land in somberness despite the earliness of the day. Rain had yet to fall upon them, but thunder echoed from one end of the land to the other and lightening flashed through the heavens.

The tribe was awfully quiet and only dead silence rung through the vicinity. The scent of death enveloped them while they mourned respectfully.. They were preparing for the ritual. They were burying a child, not an adult and the ritual was very different from their regular one. There was not much to say goodbye to, but Izayoi felt it would help Kagome move on. Kagome should in fact be the one preparing for the mourning but Izayoi knew her situation was peculiar.

At her feet, there was a bundle of furs all gathered up. Most of what it held was blood, but some of it was life. Beside it was a long, brown vase filled with dry branches. Once Kagome emerged from her den, Izayoi would put the fur inside the vase and they would light it on fire. Once everything turned to ashes, they would empty the contents in the river. Kagome and Sesshomaru were to bathe in the river once it was all over.

It was supposed to purify them and bestow luck upon the couple to make sure the next child was strong. Perhaps the gods would even help Kagome heal and make her able to bear children and keep them safe in her womb.

Izayoi glanced towards the den only to find that it was as still as it had been the whole night. The worst part was that Kagome was alone since Sesshomaru disappeared last night. Izayoi knew he was safe, at least physically, but she feared for his mind. If he kept to his usual habits, he was most likely running through the forest, exhausting himself. Kagome on the other hand had clearly chosen a contrasting path.

She chose the darkness and solitude as her companion.

Then again, Izayoi was unable to blame her for her decision. Kagome was left to herself and speaking to someone was not an option for her.

Izayoi sighed before kneeling on the groundwhich created a cloud of dust around her. The only requirements left for the rituals were the parents. She looked toward the forest, but she did not _feel_ her son. Hopefully, he would return soon. This needed to be done before mid-day.

-F-

Birds were not chipping away like they usually did in the mornings, most likely because the sun was missing. Animals were still in their shelters waiting for better times. The stillness of the morning allowed Sesshomaru to sit in the middle of a clearing in complete peace. His long silver hair, stained with mud was draped over his shoulders and covered his chest. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed tightly.

Meditating.

His mother, his first one, began teaching him as a child. _To be one with nature and its spirits_ she used to say. It never worked; he never found inner peace. Although after her death he stopped practicing. Sesshomaru always thought of it as a waste of time. What can peace of mind bring? It could not bring back his dead son, his pride or his title. So what did that leave?

Yet as he sped through the forest, the branches clawing at his flesh, the leaves brushing against his skin, he sought the need to come to a halt. Yelling brought him no relief and neither did confrontation. His own power and speed left him dry. He _needed_ everything around him, including time, to stop. This appeared like the only way for him to achieve that goal.

When his eyelids were shut, it did feel like nothing was moving. Unfortunately, he _felt_ all the life around him. His own pulsing heart was loudly echoing in his silent mind. Peace of mind could _not_ be found.

He rolled his shoulders backwards cracking his bones before a sigh slipped his lips. His eyes opened slowly and the forest came to view once more.

Another wasted moment.

His future lay uncertain ahead of him and he lacked the answers.

His mate was useless to him. Her injuries affected her greatly and she could not provide him with what he required. He never even saw her before he left the village. He sped away without a word. The scent of her blood attacked his nose and he decided that was enough. There was no comfort he could bring her and his presence would not make a difference.

Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, her aura pulsed within him, but only for a brief instant. They were not very connected, but they were mated and her pain was great. He did not experience emotions such as pain and sadness and no tears stained his face. However, because of her, they were in his heart. Weakness instead of strength filled him. He did not like it.

Sesshomaru was aware that his mother expected his return. They lost children before and he knew the procedure. He was already stripped of his title. If he failed to attend another function, it was not a step in the right direction for him. On top of that he _refused_ to be like his brother. Inuyasha had to be dragged to Kagura's funeral. He would willingly do his duty because he was nothing like Inuyasha.

He was better than him.

-F-

Inuyasha was restless, his leg jolting, and his left foot refusing the rest flat against the ground. He was facing the river but right behind him was Sesshomaru and Kagome's den. From his secret angle hardly anybody could see him, although they could still feel his presence near her. He never went inside. He could not go inside.

He comforted her before she learned of the terrible news. He was by her side, unlike his brother. Now, Kagome needed someone desperately, but she was all alone. Very recently, he lost someone just like she did. He could _help_ her feel better. Yet, he was unable to go to her like he did in the past. Her pain was swirling around her through her aura and it broke _his_ heart.

The burden of her lost child was torturing Kagome.

When Inuyasha first lingered around her home night was still ruling the world.. Now, through the clouds, the morning came. Nonetheless, his location stayed the same. He grazed his fingers and claws against the rock wall and dragged them down. What exactly was he waiting for? An invitation? She did not speak, not even a sound, since learning of the death of her child. He doubted she would _try_ to speak for a while.

He sighed and then, slowly allowed himself to drop down on the ground with his head resting against the wall.

On the other side, Kagome was sitting in a very similar position. Pain was staggering through her lower body and it made her legs tremble. The scent of blood remained fresh on her skin and she felt dirty. Her heart was beating at a stagnant pace and her eyes were closed. Emptiness. It was all that was left within her.

Her lips were terribly dry, cracking and near bleeding. She did not look forward to more pain. Her body was under such a shock that she knew even if she tried to get up, she would simply fall down to the ground.

The weakness of her body weighed on her and she did not even dare to touch her stomach. She was unworthy of her womb and the wonderful things it could bring. It was not for her, she was not allowed to live with such a joy. Actually, it was _taken_ from her.

Many thoughts crossed her mind while she found herself alone and isolated. She began by hating herself, hating her body and hating her weakness. One little being was given to her to protect and she failed. To bring life was the first and foremost gift bestowed upon women.

Then, she was angry.

She was mad, filled with a new kind of rage towards that stranger, the one who took everything from her. She did not remember his face; she actually did not see it. He had no aura; he was like a spirit or a ghost roaming the land. This man without an identity stole her child from her. He broke her body, he wounded her and he left her there to die.

She knew how to fight; she proved that while fighting with Sesshomaru. Yet, her inner strength failed and the stranger taught her she was not enough to protect herself. It mattered very little that her _mate_ was supposed to protect her. Kagome always wanted to be able to do it on her own. If she had, her child would still be alive.

Kagome went on putting the blame on other things, other people, but in the end, she found that the root was always herself. She was responsible for this.

If she was to see beyond her pain, she would admit that she was not the only one who lost something. Her feelings towards Sesshomaru were well known but the baby was his just as much as it was hers. Of course, she had not seen him since he carried her to Izayoi's den.. She did not expect to see him either.

He might have _hated_ her before, but she felt like that word would take on a whole new meaning now.

Instead of Sesshomaru being nearby, she had Inuyasha. He kept strolling, walking and waiting in the vicinity, probably silently begging for an invitation. Excluding Izayoi, Inuyasha was the only friend she had in this village. He also was the only one who tried to make an effort to understand her instead of dismissing her.

She did not invite him in because she would not have the strength to hold herself together in front of him. She was barely able to keep breathing through the tears when she was alone. Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees, pressing her thighs against her stomach. She was tired of her emptiness. She wanted the warmth of life back inside of her. It was gone and it was gone forever.

A gentle knock on the door pulled her away from her darkness. "Yes?" She knew that word at least.

The curtain was pulled back, letting in too much light for her eyes to handle, and then Inuyasha came in view. He almost regretted the moment he laid eyes on her. Her face was stained with tears and blood, her eyes were crimson and she looked pale and fragile like her bones were ready to snap at any second. She appeared ready for death.

He was supposed to get her for the ritual. He did not even know how to explain it to her. Maybe her tribe did not do this. Inuyasha sighed before allowing himself inside. He did not want to come in, but his mother was busy with the preparations and Sesshomaru was still nowhere to be found, _obviously_. It broke his heart to see her going through this hardship.

Inuyasha bent down to her level, and tucked her hair behind her ear. The moment she felt his touch, she leaned into it. She was craving comfort, a way to take her pain away, anything. It was unbearable and hard to breathe. Her flesh was cold to the touch. She was too absorbed in her pain to realize she was freezing.

He picked up some fur from the ground and wrapped it around her body carefully. How could he tell her she would be fine when he did not know the words? How could he bring her comfort when he himself knew there was none? She simply had to find a way to keep living with the agony.

She looked broken, terribly broken. If he thought she was beat up after they found her half dead on the ground, he was wrong. _Now_, she was dead. He saw it in her eyes. He remembered when he first saw her in her village. She was full of fire and full of passion. Now it was gone. That light was gone from her eyes. All that was left behind was emptiness.

It felt like what he saw in his own eyes when he looked at his reflection in the water after Kagura's death.

He did not think, he did not even breathe. All he did was grab her chin with his thumb and index finger and brought her face to his. Before he knew it, his lips collided against hers. There was no real movement coming from their mouths, but neither of them fought it. They remained still. For the first time, there was warmth. He tasted the blood on her lips and he found its flavor quite spicy.

Then it snapped inside of her.

She pulled away, her lips dry and parted. She barely managed to look at Inuyasha as their actions dawned upon her. She did not love Sesshomaru, but this was wrong. Kagome shook her head repeatedly and Inuyasha felt the guilt rise inside of him.

"I am sorry," he said with shaky hands.

He never meant to upset her more. "I will leave." At that point, he did not focus on if she could understand him; the words simply had to come out.

In a flash, he rose to his feet and raced out. He left behind a more confused Kagome. She raised her hand and touched her lips to her fingers. Her other hand glided to her cursed, wretched stomach where her mating mark rested. This was not the kind of person she was.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and once again returned to the safety of her bubble. She did not want to let anyone in anymore. Inuyasha was kind, so kind. He held her and he soothed her sorrows away. She knew why she did not fight him. But it did not make it right.

Nothing was right anymore.

-F-

"_Sesshomaru_," Izayoi said while relief washed over her. "Where were you?" He made it back, he made it back and he was in one piece.

"In the forest," he answered quietly.

"We have the – the ceremony."

"I am aware, Mother." Did she expect him to forget about his dead son? About his crushed pride and honor?

"Your mate is not here. I thought your brother was supposed to retrieve her but…"

Inuyasha. Why did Inuyasha need to be involved in every single situation? He was good for nothing. "I will."

He wanted this to be over. The quicker, the better. This loss brought him nothing. Apparently, if he wanted _anything_ he had to work for it harder than anybody else. If not, it was all taken from him.

His footsteps were loud and heavy as he headed towards his home. Why was she there? He thought she would prefer avoiding it. Then again, he assumed his parents' den was stained with the scent of her blood and their child. He did not even take a deep breath before pulling the curtain open, much like his own brother did earlier, unknown to him.

"We are expected."

She lifted her gaze, their eyes met, but she did not seem to understand. Of course she did not. He extended his hand to her and waited. How else was he supposed to tell her?

Kagome noticed his hand, but it was not where her focus was. It was in his eyes. They were bleeding red. Pain. It was an emotion she never saw on him before. She did not even think he could feel pain. She did not think she would see him, not for a long time at least. The hand he was extending to her was covered in cuts. How did he get them?

Sesshomaru sighed when she showed no indication of wanting to grab his hand. He needed her out there now. There was only one thing he could do.

He stepped inside completely before grabbing her arm with his hand. He forced her on her feet and then he regretted it. When she stood, the scent of death and loss was obvious on her. It was imprinted in her skin and in her womb. Nonetheless, he dragged her outside. It was not until he heard her whimper that he remembered. She did not have the chance to heal yet.

Sesshomaru released her arm and instead slid it around her waist to help her walk since she could not do it on her own. She welcomed the lack of pain, but no longer felt that way when she saw what they were heading for. Nobody needed to tell her what was in there. She knew. She knew because she carried it inside of her, because it was part of her.

Tears filled her eyes and she felt like her heart was ready to shatter in her chest. If it was not for Sesshomaru's hold on her she would be still like a statue.

Her feelings were suffocating him from the inside, but his face remained stoic. He was almost grateful by the time they reached his mother's side.

Izayoi never took her eyes off of Kagome as she handed the pair a torch that had already been lit on fire. One of them had to do it. Not once did Kagome even make an attempt for it and Sesshomaru decided to take responsibility. He retrieved the fire from his mother before dropping it into the vase.

Luckily, the scent of the blood was powerful and almost covered every other scent completely. Except for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Their noses knew what was inside. They were all forced to wait there until there was nothing more than ashes inside. It was a difficult task for someone as weakened as Kagome. Her legs wobbled and were ready to give up.

She could not see her surroundings, but she felt people were ready to pick her up. She extended her arm in front of her and shook her head. "No."

Her child died in her womb. The least she could do is pay her respects properly. If her son had to endure the pain of dying, she would endure this agony for him. Every breath weakened her, every exhale left her dizzy, but she remained on her feet.

Minutes passed with the sky never changing in its dull grey color before the light within the vase extinguished itself. A light black smoke rose from within and tears spilled from Kagome's eyes. It was over, it was all over.

Izayoi backed away from the vase and gestured for Sesshomaru to carry it to the river. It was a short walk, but to Kagome it seemed like a long one she would have to do on her own. Sesshomaru walked past her, never once looking back, and she followed as fast as she could. It felt like she was pulling and tearing every muscle in her body.

Behind her Izayoi was hovering and waiting to catch her if she fell. Kagome should not even be on her feet. Her injuries had to heal and she was damaged from the miscarriage. For the moment she respected her wish and offered no help. She simply watched as Kagome dragged her broken body across the village.

Sesshomaru decided that carrying the vase was worse. The scent was burning his nose. He did not want it near him. He added a bit of speed to his footsteps and reached the water in no time. Sesshomaru tilted the vase and allowed the ashes to drop into the water giving it a murky color for a moment.

Once the vase was empty, he put it down on the riverbed and then slowly slid himself in the water. All that was missing was his _mate_. He turned his body and noticed she was close. There was no way she would be able to get in the water by herself. As she arrived at the edge, he extended his arms. He put his hands on her hips and lowered her into the water.

She hissed at the coldness of the transparent liquid and her face remained clenched until her feet settled on the ground. Even though she could find a way to balance herself, Sesshomaru kept holding on to her. Of course he was. There were in public and he had to show that he could take care of her.

The water made her feel dirty and unclean. She assumed it was suppose to cleanse them, though it was doing the opposite. As her hand rested on Sesshomaru's chest, she felt his heart beneath her fingers. It was always steady, but now its beat was irregular. It made no sense. She did not know him well, but she knew him enough to conclude he had no feelings only his pride.

They waited in the water a bit longer until finally, there was no more trace of their child. Everything was returned its pure clear color.

Then, out of the blue, Sesshomaru scooped her in his arms and left the water with her tucked in against his chest. He walked them back to their den where he put her on the ground where the fur was. Unconsciously, she missed the warmth. Her body was cold ever since she lost… all that blood. Sesshomaru on the other hand was a ball of heat.

She knew that he would be leaving again, returning to where ever he got those injuries and scratches. Yet, he surprised her when he sat down right beside her.

The sand beneath him glued to his flesh because he was still soaking wet. His long hair was spread out on the ground, almost creating a veil around him. Tomorrow, the normal days would resume. Today, everyone would respect the death and their tribe would be quiet. No hunting, no chase; nothing that would relieve the pressure in his chest.

The word failure rang in his ears.

Then there was her sitting there besides him, completely quiet. The scent of agony was all over her but not fear. She was disappointed and angry. Her rage mingled with his and he felt his blood boil inside of his veins. The adrenaline he was experiencing was nearly the same ones as during their mating night.

He _wanted_ to challenge her. He wanted to unleash his anger, feel the sweat glistening on his body and turn his mind completely blank.

But she was injured, _too_ injured.

He remembered her fiery spirit though with the way she battled him until the end, never truly giving in. Obviously, he would not forget since she did damage his pride that night. Her body was sweet and tempting. The faint scent of his arousal filled the vicinity and Kagome raised her head to look at him. There was no way she aroused him which left her to wonder what put him in such a state.

Sesshomaru caught her staring from the corner of his eye and he watched her eyes as they inspected his body. She was _intrigued_. He chuckled, despite a clear lack of happiness in his voice, he pulled his eyes elsewhere. At that moment, a shadow under the door caused him to snap his head in the direction of the curtain.

"For Kagome. I assumed she would want some cleaner attire."

Izayoi slid fresh fur and fabric under the door and left. Frankly, she was quite shocked, but pleased to find the both of them in the same surroundings. She preferred it that way then each on their own. They shared the same pain and it was only together that they could heal. If only Sesshomaru let his guard down long enough to understand that…

"Sesshomaru remained?" Inutaisho questioned as he watched his mate walk towards him.

She nodded. "Perhaps he is lonelier than he wishes to admit."

"I doubt he will seek his comfort with her." He sighed. "She will not bear another child will she?"

Izayoi's eyes turned away from Inutaisho's face. "I am afraid the chances are slim."

They could not tell for sure until Kagome tried again but from what happened Izayoi was able to conclude that another pregnancy would result in the same fate. She was not sure Kagome should be put through that twice.

"He will toss her."

Inutaisho was there when the deal was made. He did not care much for the girl back then; it was all about strengthening their tribe. Now however, the situation was different. She was mated to his son, she was injured with his people and she lived as one of theirs. Throwing her, tossing her, knowing that nobody would take her again, at least not as a mate…

He could not.

But the final decision was not his. It was his son's. The deal was made for _him_. If Kagome did not bear him a child before the next summer, he could cast her away.

"Maybe not," Izayoi said with hope in her voice.

She refused to believe that Sesshomaru lacked a heart. There were feelings deep inside, she was certain of it. She remembered the way he used to smile and even the sound of his laughter. Kagome and he created a bond and despite how weak it might be, it was there. Could Sesshomaru really ignore all of it? Especially considering that all of the events that happened were out of Kagome's control.

The poor girl did not wish for any of it.

"Have faith in your son," she added before raising her hand and softly caressing his cheek. "He will find himself."

He would eventually find the person he lost when his first mother died.

-F-

He had no right to feel jealousy stir inside of him. He had no right to stare at their home and to spy. Yet, he felt relieved that Kagome's new clothes remained in view. She did not change yet; she did not undress herself. It was foolish. Sesshomaru already saw Kagome naked. He already took her body and he already impregnated her.

It did not mean Inuyasha liked it.

What he did was wrong. He was not even sure she wanted it. He initiated it and she never truly kissed him back. She was even the one to pull away. Everything he did broke all the rules. There was not even a reason for his action. It was all an impulse. Kagome was broken and he wanted to fix her. Being unable to help her put a weight on his chest.

His back was pressed against a tree as his eyes remained fixed on their den. There was no movement. Both of them were completely still. Why did Sesshomaru stay? He did not care. The bastard was probably sour because of the loss of his title and he wanted to grumble away from sight. Good, he deserved nothing less. Sesshomaru was too heartless to be put in charge.

Inuyasha was so focused in his thoughts that he failed to notice the presence of his mother. When he did, it was too late; she was already opening the curtain. Her words were quiet, almost hard for him to hear despite his great hearing.

Food.

Oh yes, now he could smell it and it was making him hungry. Their ration of meat was going down and since they did not hunt again today, they had to split what was left between everyone. He did not want to be here while their auras mingled because of how close they were He forced himself on his feet and walked away to the limit of the village, far away from the couple.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru took the leaf filled with meat from his mother and nodded in gratitude. This was not for him. It was easy to tell since most of the meat was already torn and shredded into pieces.

Izayoi cast a longing glance at Kagome before leaving the den. She could have waited until everyone was ready to eat, but she was trying to help the two of them form a bond. Her mate thought she should not get involved but she believed differently.

Inside the den, Sesshomaru set the food down on the ground between himself and Kagome. If she was hungry, she would reach out for it. She managed to walk on her own today and she should be able to do the same when it came to eating. He understood great harm came to her, but he did not think that protecting her constantly would help her get better.

He took care of her long enough, now it was her turn. If she truly was a fighter like she kept trying to prove, she would do it.

The scent of food made Kagome nauseous. Her stomach growled and she knew she was starving. This was the first food she would eat completely on her own. If she wanted to get better, she had to do this.

She extended her arm and took a tiny chunk of the food. Her jaw worked but… the smaller the piece, the better. She chewed in silence, feeling his presence growing closer.

The situation was bad. The reason why they rushed to conceive was because of the impending war and Kagura's lack of conceiving. Now, they found themselves having the same problem. Kagome would not bear another child and Inuyasha was mate less. If something happened to them, it was the end.

_She is not healing properly_. Those were his mother's words.

The responsibility was on him to provide another heir. Inuyasha was a failure. Sesshomaru dared to think more than once that Inuyasha was the reason Kagura never carried a child.

Her mother did not say it was impossible did she? And how could one heal _wrong_? He frowned while looking at Kagome's lower body before making a decision. While she was masticating her food, he walked around until he was standing in front of her. Then, he dropped to his knees. Kagome stopped all her movements and watched him intently.

The closer he got to her core, the more he could smell the scent she was forced to carry with her. His nose twitched in disapproval, but he kept crawling near her nonetheless. First, he put his hands on her stomach lightly and he felt it as she held her breath. It did not hurt her, but she was surprised.

He took care of her while she was pregnant because it was his duty, but she did not expect him to come near her again. He never had much interest in her in the first place. She could _try _to stop him, but she saw no reason to and it would waste the little energy she actually had. It was not worth it.

Sesshomaru pushed gently against her flesh trying to feel what his mother spoke of. Everything felt the same as the last time he touched her. As he inspected her body, he could not help but notice that her skin was slowly returning to its original color. It had to be a good thing.

Since he found nothing unusual, he lowered himself until he reached the fur that covered her. Slowly, he pulled on it. She had to change it anyway; it was soaked. He slipped it down to her knees and then tilted his body forward. His nose hit her core and she gasped. It was nothing compared to the shock she experienced when his tongue poked out.

He lapped at her womanhood, digging his tongue inside and she didn't put up a fight. In the back of his mind, he wondered why she could not be this docile each time. She tasted the same, she _felt_ the same. Though, he did notice it was hint spicier.

As he did his best to explore, Kagome squirmed underneath him. She should question what he was doing, but… _but_. He might not realize it, but his tongue was soothing. They tried many creams and potions on her, but for the first time, she found relief. As she curled her toes and twisted her feet, she wondered why _he_ out of everyone could bring a bit of light into the darkness.

He continued on a little longer forcing her arousal to grow against her will. She did not mean to feel pleasure, she felt like it was not fair but the deeper his tongue dug inside of her, the harder the fight was. And she was tired, oh so very tired.

Finally, after a few more moments he pulled away leaving his mouth overflowing with her nectar. It dripped down his bottom lip and he licked it away. It was only now that he noticed the scent of her arousal actually managed to overshadow every other scent of the den. Her lips were parted and she was panting.

And that was his cue.

As he felt his length grow tighter and become engorged with blood, he decided to leave. He felt nothing different, but perhaps he never knew the shape of her insides well enough to begin with.

All Kagome had time to see was a blur. Sesshomaru disappeared from in front of her leaving her _sticky_.

Sesshomaru ran until he stepped over the edge of the village. He pressed his palms against his knees and he took a deep breath. Now his rage reached a new level. Sexual frustration mingled with his anger and he let out a deep growl. He only tasted her body twice since their mating and even though she was a feisty little thing, he could not say the experience was not pleasing.

He ran his fingers through his damp hair and then leaned backwards. It was his right to get rid of her. Not currently, but soon. Although, perhaps he would give her one more try. If she lost another child, he would return her to her village when the time came. He would not keep her.

"_OFF!"_

The word echoed through the village, but nobody understood it because it was not in their language. _Kagome_.

By the time Sesshomaru reached his den, his Father and Inuyasha were already there but Kagome was not. The fabric that covered the entrance was on the ground and the den was empty. When he stepped inside he was unable to feel her presence in the vicinity but he found that the floor was stained with blood.

He dipped his fingers into it and then brought them to his nose. This was not Kagome's blood.

She attacked him and succeeded in inflicting him with a wound despite her injured state. She bled the bastard.

And unlike his aura, his blood had a scent.

-F-


	17. Coolik

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the sweet reviews! :) They keep me inspired, and you don't know how much I appreciate it.

**_Coolik: Cut down_**

**Firangi **

**17. Coolik**

'This is not right, this is not right.'

He pressed brown fur against his wound to soak up the blood. The little _bitch_ actually cut him and he never even saw the attack coming. She was weak, terribly weak. The thought that she might rebel did not even cross his mind. Last time she was healthy and she did not do a thing to him.

He looked down at his chest to see the long bloody slice in his flesh staring back at him. He did get her back for it. Considering how hard he knocked her stubborn little head against a rock, he was surprised that he did not crush her skull. How many times did he need to prove his power over her? _He_ was her true alpha and she belonged to _him_.

There she was, lying on the ground beside him and still unconscious. Since he dropped her on her stomach, her back was in full view. It was difficult to resist the urge to run his fingers along his mark. _This was right_. The only detail that ruined this perfect moment was the leftover scent of her arousal for the _other one_.

Foolishness!

_'Soon, she will desire only us.'_

'She will hate us if she knows who we are. What you did to her.'

'_I did not harm her, you did.'_

His eyes began to sting with tears of rage. 'No, you took away what we needed.'

His plan was always to start a family with her. He would get back what was taken from him. Now, he could no longer do that. His plan was for her to lose the other male's child, not to prevent her from having more.

'_She has yet to be broken yet. You can heal her. We can heal her._'

He growled as a warning while his eyes glimmered red into the darkness of the cave. It was not fancy like the Inuyoukais' tribe but how could it be? He was alone and he had nothing. It was best this way. He did not appreciate the harsh light of day and he much preferred to dwell in a dark, moist environment. She would grow to love it as well once they were mated..

'_You can only have her once he is dead.'_

'He will be. He cannot fight me. My poison already spreads through his body.'

_'It is not only him we must destroy; it is all of them. She cannot have anybody to return to. She must be like us.'_

He smirked. 'That is why we have the Nekos.'

There was no need for him to do the dirty work himself. He might possess great strength, but he was not idiotic. Against all of them, he would lose.

'_Then keep them happy. You do not want them to betray you._'

'They are aware of what fate awaits them if they do.'

He grunted. '_Then, what about her? How will she react when she finds out you kidnapped her?'_

As if she would ever found out. If she knew he was the one who took so many lives, including the one of her unborn child, she would never love him.

'I will not be her captor, I will be her hero.'

A smile was upon his lips as he grazed the tip of his fingers on the ground. Once enough wet sand covered his digits, he smudged it over his wound. She would not smell the blood on him and she never saw his face. Once the scent was taken care of, he proceeded to wrap his entire upper body, including his arms, in white fabric.

'I heard her screams. I found her and I saved her. She will be grateful.'

'_She will want to return to her people._'

'She will not have the strength to do that, not if I keep her weak.'

Over the years he mastered many _arts_. He knew what to feed her kind to keep them down and obedient. If she could not leave and her _mate_ could not track her, then he would be able to keep her forever.

The Nekos wanted to hurry the battle and he wanted Kagome. It worked out for everybody.

-F-

His fingers were clenched out of rage and his blood was boiling, demanding revenge. To add to his frustrations, he had no _rights_ to be making any decisions. He had to _wait_ for his Father to share his plan of action. Patience was not his strong virtue at the moment and his whole body was shaking with wrath.

Too many times had this _scent-less _beast mocked him.

He took Kagome from right under their noses. His own _mate_ was taken from him while he was only footsteps away. How did that bastard sneak in undetected? Since the last attack, they had upped their defenses; they should have noticed him.

It was of very little importance now.

Kagome _managed_ to do something nobody else did. She got a scent. It was imprinted in Sesshomaru's mind and he would not forget it. As a matter of fact, before the blood had a chance to dry, he smeared it on his forearm. It might have dried, but the disgusting stench remained. Wherever Sesshomaru went, he would have that scent with him.

He would track him and then show him a whole new world of pain and suffering. Enough was stolen from him because of that _beast_.

"Son."

Sesshomaru snapped his head in the direction of his Father with his eyes shining in rage.

"We will retrieve Kagome, but we will not disperse ourselves recklessly."

Either this was an attack or it was a ploy. Perhaps the unknown male only wanted Kagome or maybe he planned on the whole tribe dividing themselves to hunt for her. Whatever the plan was Inutaisho refused to fall into the trap. They lost enough people already and there was no need to make the death count any higher.

Sesshomaru's hands were now forming fists, his claws digging into his palms. He ignored the blood that leaked from the wounds and dripped down his fingers.

It was to be expected that his Father would choose to not attack. They _never_ attacked. They used to but it seemed their new way of life was to be peaceful. It took everything he had to keep himself silent. Every attack, every beating, they _all_ affected Sesshomaru one way or another. He was the one who had to stand by while his pride was shredded to pieces.

"We are not giving up on her, Son. We simply _need_ to take the time and organize the search."

If he spoke, he would be reprimanded. Sesshomaru's rage was swirling in his chest and he held it back the best he could. Instead of a verbal reply, he nodded.

"I will tell everyone to gather."

Inutaisho felt his son's pain. He could also tell by Sesshomaru's disturbed aura that this was not what he wished for. He was actually surprised that he managed to behave himself. Sometimes, it felt like _Sesshomaru_ was the target.

He sighed as he reached the circle in the middle of the tribe and then, pulsed his aura through the vicinity. Upon receiving his call, most members of the tribe gathered around him fairly quickly. To his left was Sesshomaru and to his right was Inuyasha and both of them were looking straight at each other.

Tension began to form and it singed the air around them. Inutaisho held back a sigh as he made sure to remain between the two of them. He was not sure what occurred between them recently but now was not the time to bicker senselessly. Their effort and energy needed to be focused on something more important, like finding Kagome.

"My friends, as you are all aware, we were victims of another attack. This time, Kagome was taken from us. She was kidnapped from right inside her den. Whoever did this had time to take her away before any of us knew what happened."

Sesshomaru definitively inherited his sense of pride from Inutaisho, except the older Inu knew how to control himself. However, an event like this even made his own rage stir inside of him. This was not an attack that they did not foresee. This was a tease; the thief proved he was better than them and took a high member of the tribe.

Being Sesshomaru's mate made Kagome fairly important. Considering the fact that she was the weakest of them all because of her injuries, they should have watched her better. Instead, whoever took her showed that they lacked the ability to defend their own and to detect one simple foe.

"We will retrieve her. We will need to split into groups; I have no intentions of ever leaving this village unprotected again." Last time there were too many deaths.

"I will be out there looking for her," Sesshomaru said with a hard glare. He was linked to Kagome and he was the one with the best chance of finding her.

Inutaisho nodded. Before he could continue, he was interrupted once more.

"I will go too."

Of course Inuyasha would like to go as well, if only to piss off Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, I will need you here."

"Why? I can look for her too."

Sesshomaru stood silently beside his father with his blood boiling in his veins. Did his brother take him for a fool? He _smelled_ his wretched scent all over the den. He even smelled it on Kagome's skin. He _forbade_ him from approaching her and over and over he disobeyed that order.

Inutaisho felt his older son's aura sizzling through the air which forced him to raise a hand and put it on Sesshomaru's chest. "Inuyasha will not accompany you."

In away, he would prefer them together since they were the strongest but Sesshomaru had the decency of keeping his calm and Inutaisho would reward him. Plus, all their fighting would do nothing but slow them down.

Involuntarily, Inuyasha bore his fangs. He had more rights to look for Kagome than his brother did. He actually _cared_ about her and was not forced to by some sort of bond. Plus, if Kagome were his, he would not have let anyone take her from right under his nose. Sesshomaru was not good enough for someone like Kagome.

One day, he would settle it with Sesshomaru. He was tired of his older brother acting like he was the strongest.

"Sesshomaru, pick three males to go along with you. The rest will stay behind to protect the village."

Sesshomaru's mind was clouded with rage and a hint of jealousy as he finally tore his eyes away from his little brother. "Hiten, Ginkotsu and Mikotsu." Alone, they were not great but together they could form quite a strong team.

Inutaisho nodded, agreeing with his choice. The three males moved to be by Sesshomaru's side, their chests heaving with pride.

"You may leave."

Sesshomaru gave his Father a slight bow before beginning to walk. They wasted enough time on these rules. His rage was getting out of control and he needed to leave the village so that he could let some steam off. At this point, he wanted to smash his little brother's face into the ground until he suffocated. It was unclear at this point what Inuyasha was trying to get with this little game but whatever it was, he would not win it

With nothing more than the blood of his enemy on his arm, Sesshomaru led his group into the unknown.

_You are mine_, he thought.

-F-

A loud groan of pain echoed through the cave attracting the other occupant's attention. In the darkness, he watched as Kagome's eyes opened. The scream was clearly a reaction to the jolt of pain going through her body since the moment she gained full consciousness she stopped.

Her eyes scanned the area but the confusion was clear on her features.

"W-who – whe-re?"

Her head was pounding as a splitting headache was pulsing through her brain. Everything around her was awfully dark and she was unable to recognize anything. Suddenly, she felt a hand against her cheek and she stiffened.

"Shh," he hushed. "You are fine."

"W-ho are you?" she croaked.

He feigned hurt. "Do you not remember me? _Naraku_."

Naraku? Oh, the – the man by the water. She remembered him! Although the dark she was unable to see his features. Wait - why was he here? Why was she with him? Her bottom lip quivered and she inhaled deeply.

"W-why am I here?"

He caressed her hair and smiled at her. "I found you."

"Found me?"

"You cannot – oh. You were in the woods… some man was dragging you. I recognized you and I took you from him. You were too injured for me to take you back to your village."

_Attack!_ She remembered. She was alone in the den after Sesshomaru's little _licking_ when suddenly someone came in. She could not remember his face… actually she was not sure she ever saw it. All she remembered was hurting him and his yelp of pain. She used her strength to raise her hand and she found herself staring at bloody fingers. She _did_ injure him.

"I fought him."

_Yes, you did you little bitch_. He scolded himself before dragging himself closer to her. "It was why I was able to take you from him! You weakened him."

He would praise her, he would take care of her; he would _love_ her. Now she was in his grasp and he would never let her go. Oh how he wanted to caress her flesh and taste her lips! Even better; he wanted to get rid of _Sesshomaru_'s scent on her. He wanted to take her body and pound into her until only his scent was left on her flesh.

_Soon_. His chest rumbled with happiness. He licked his lips and tilted his head forward. "I will nurse you back to health, I will take care of you. _Then_, we will return to your tribe."

Her tribe. Where her people were, her _new_ people, where Sesshomaru was, where… she lost her baby. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Tears filled her eyes and before she was able to stop it, one tear rolled down her cheek.

"Have I hurt you?" he questioned before rubbing his thumb against her cheek to wipe her tear away.

She cried for her child. Soon, she would understand that the child meant nothing. The only pup that mattered where the ones he would give her… although he doubted they would be _pups_. She would be happy again.

She shook her head, unable to find her voice. She was so _sick_ and tired of everything! She was dragged from her life, she was _stuck_ with Sesshomaru, she was beaten and taken over and _over_ again and she lost her pup. When was this going to stop? The agony and torment was reaching such an unbearable amount that she did not think she could handle it anymore.

Rage was roaring in her chest and she wanted to explode. It was not _fair_. Why did she _lose everything_?

More tears began to slide down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. She was sick and tired of holding back all of her feelings. Her body was weak and she no longer had any energy left. A long sleep; that was what she needed. She wanted to wake up when the world made sense again.

"Here, drink this," he said as he offered her a small bowl with a liquid in it. "It will help with the pain from your wounds."

He knew her condition. When he kidnapped her he was careful not to worsen her injuries. He did want to impregnate her after all. Nonetheless, he needed a way to keep her with him. That was why he broke one of her legs. Because she was an Inu she should heal quickly… but not if she drank his little concoction.

It was hard to hold back his smile as he watched her down the potion. _Yes, all of it!_

She was too agitated and he needed her more relaxed, more obedient. In a few moments, she would fall asleep and he would hold her and caress her skin until she woke up again.

Here in his cavern, they were protected. Nobody would take their love away from them.

-F-

"Sesshomaru, we should stop."

The sky was dark having long been swallowed by the night. The moon was high in the sky but it was nothing more than a crescent that offered little light.. They kept searching through the rest of the day and the beginning of the night but Hiten felt it was time for them to stop.

"We have not found any clues yet," Sesshomaru roared.

Hiten sighed. "It is night. These lands are no longer safe. Nekos and their allies roam these lands. We must assure our safety."

Sesshomaru came to a halt before turning around. "If you fear those _cats_, then leave. Return to the tribe in shame. I do not need cowards."

His father was not here and despite the fact that his title was stripped from him, Sesshomaru was the one in charge. Too many people lost their lives in this forest; no more. He did not want to, but he remembered; his Mother died here. Kagome almost did as well.

It had to be him; all of it, including the attack on the village. The same person did it all. For the first time, Sesshomaru had a clue; a scent. He could not only avenge his people and his pride, he could avenge his Mother.

He did not fear the Nekos or other youkais that were sneaking through the trees. He _dared_ them to attack him. He would prove his strength and superiority by destroying them.

Hiten stared right into Sesshomaru's golden eyes before bowing. It did not matter how reckless his future alpha was being; he could not return to the tribe without him. Inutaisho, _his Chief_, instructed him to be by Sesshomaru's side. His instincts screamed at him to reconsider but he did not.

"I do not fear them."

"Then do not irritate my ears with your complaints."

Sesshomaru pulled in a deep breath of air before he started leading them deeper into the forest. He had yet to pick up the scent but he would. After all, a wound meant that he had to be bleeding. Even he could not hide the scent of blood. If he did, he would only cover it with something else, something unnatural that would bother Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

Minutes passed and it became harder to see. Everything was dark and it caused them to make too much noise. Not Sesshomaru, just the others. Despite the blackness he stealthily moved around obstacles, trees and branches. He was _trained_ for battle. It was all he did with his childhood. He was a warrior who could kill his enemy with one swift attack.

Hiten remained as close to Sesshomaru as possible while remaining quiet. He would never forgive him if he was the one to give away their position. Then, out of the blue, there was a flicker of red. _Perhaps it was too late already_.

"Sesshomaru?" he whispered.

He received no response.

"_We are surrounded_."

If there was one enemy, there were many especially if it was the Nekos. For a moment, his heart sped up with the adrenaline of battle. Last time, he didn't have a chance to fight them.

Sesshomaru almost scoffed. As if he was not aware of the foolish cowards that were trying to trap him. He ignored them. _Let them come to me_, he thought. They always avoided _him_ and attacked the weaker ones. Of course they did; they knew they did not stand a chance against someone like him.

Then it happened; a slash through the air.

Silently, a tree trunk broke in half and fell at Sesshomaru's feet inches away from his toes. He smirked in the darkness, his pearly white fangs shining. Was that a challenge?

"Do you fear me so greatly that you will not even show your face? _Cowards!_"

"Sesshomaru, is it wise to provoke them?"

He wanted to fight and his blood was demanding he avenge his people but he did not want to die foolishly. If he was to give his life for his people, he wanted to take down a few Nekos with him.

"They will not show their faces," Sesshomaru said with confidence. "They have not and they will not. They fear us too much. Why do you think they wish to eliminate us? _They know our power_."

Others might show fear but he would not. It would take more than a few Nekos to take away his life. Too much was taken from him already and he was not about to let himself be overpowered. He _craved_ a fight.

He took one more step before he remained still like a statue. "If you wish to stop me, I would like to see you try."

Dead silence.

He scoffed. "You can kill my people when they least expect it but you cannot attack me when I ask you to? _Pathetic_."

Sesshomaru was ashamed that these were his enemies. He did not want cowards; he wanted warriors. This was not an even fight. They cheated and they hid themselves. They should fight.

Of course, it was while he was in the midst of his thoughts that it happened. Something sharp grazed his left cheek, slicing it open. Before he could even turn his head, he felt the blood dripping down his face. Beside him was his enemy; a Neko with green eyes in a fighting stance. It held its claw high, almost as a sign of victory.

Sesshomaru smirked at its reaction. "Sneaky as usual."

He decided to not waste another second. He launched himself forward at the ground. The Neko moved out of the way but it was too late; Sesshomaru had his hand wrapped around its ankle. _You are mine_, he thought. How long did he wait to capture one just so that he could skin it alive?

The Nekos' every day form resembled more of an animal than a humanoid. Fur covered their arms and legs and their eyes were like those of a cat on top of their head. Oh yes, he could see its exposed neck as it lay on the ground. He wanted to slice its throat open and watch it bleed to death.

It dug its claws in the ground, trying to escape Sesshomaru's grip. Hiten walked towards it, ready to smash its head when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Its' mine," he growled.

How many times did he need to remind people that he did not require any assistance? He was sick and tired of all of them helping him. It was _one_ Neko; he could kill it. He dug his claws inside the Neko's calf and dragged them down. The scent of disgusting Neko blood filled the area and his victim yelped.

Sesshomaru would have enjoyed his small victory longer if it was not for the kick in the head he received. A ruffle through the branches was heard and his attacker revealed itself; another worthless Neko.

It freed its sister from Sesshomaru's hold and both stood in front of him. They snarled before launching themselves at his chest, shredding his skin with their claws. He barely avoided any of their attacks before backing away. _They were fast, too fast for Nekos_.

His poison quickly sizzled at his fingertips and a green glow surrounded his digits. He waved his hands around, splashing the Nekos with his poison. The moment the green liquid hit their flesh they felt it melt. Once again, they snarled and he was ready for their next move. One of them went to use their speed against him but this time he was ready.

Before the Neko's claws reached him, he grabbed it by the throat. Using his strength, he smacked it against the ground and the Neko's neck broke under the pressure. The bone snapping sound echoed through the quiet forest and he smiled. The poison from his claws, which were breaking the flesh, was slowly entering the dead body. Too bad; by nightfall the body would be no good, the poison would rot it.

Sesshomaru did not have time to release the Neko's neck before he felt a pain spreading through his arm. More blood stained his flesh when he looked down to see that his forearm was badly damaged. To make matter worse, the coward ran away. Sesshomaru watched it run through the forest leaving a trail of blood behind.

His eyes flashed crimson as he struggled to make it to his knees. _Oh no_, he was not letting it run away.

Despite the warning the other Inuyoukais were giving him, he ran. His arm was numb with pain but his speed never lessened. He did not care how fast it thought it was; Sesshomaru had endurance. He would follow it until it could no longer run away.

Minutes passed, the surroundings changed but the Neko was still running. It was most likely a trap, a way to lure Sesshomaru into their tribe but he did not care. _Good_, he thought. If he could find out where they hid, he could destroy them at the source.

Not far ahead of the Neko was a cave.

The Neko headed there knowing the Inu would be taken care of but it did not know it was a bad time for interruptions.

Naraku only had to sniff the air once to know what was coming his way and he frowned. He told the Nekos never to come here unless it was an emergency. Actually, he only ever told them about this hide out in case something happened to Kagome while he was not watching over her. Now that she was his, he did not need the Nekos to know where he was all of the time.

He looked at Kagome one brief time before stepping outside of the cave, clearly displeased.

"Explain your presence," he demanded even before the Neko was in view.

Seconds ticked away before the Neko bowed in front of Naraku. "An Inuyoukai was searching through our territories. I attacked it after it killed my sister. He followed me."

Naraku frowned. "Why did you not kill it?"

"You said we could not kill this one."

_Sesshomaru_. Naraku did not know if he wanted to rip the Neko's head off or explode with rage. He was pleased that the Neko did not _kill_ him since Sesshomaru was his to torture but now… the Neko led him right to the cave. Sesshomaru was not supposed to find them; he was not even supposed to look for Kagome. He did not care for her, why was he searching for her?

"Where is he?" he asked, grinding his teeth.

"Not far behind."

He nodded. Then, in one swift swipe, he sliced the Neko's head off. It dropped to the ground and rolled down to the nearby stream of water. _Someone had to pay the price_.

He was barely given any time with Kagome. She still had not awoken from the last knock out. He did not even have time to hear her praise him for his heroism. She had yet to be thankful for the way he _saved_ her life. He could not let that dog take her away from him so quickly but… he could not risk his identity being known…

Kagome still _knew_ what he did for her. As long as Sesshomaru did not see his face… he could still go to her village undetected. Oh, but rage still stirred within him. He was so close to his goal; she was in his reach, his for the taking.

_'Kill him and keep the girl_.'

'They are mated. If he dies, she will know, she will feel pain and weakness. She will not be able to handle it. Her mind perhaps but not her body.'

_'Then keep him tied up._'

'He is too strong, he will break free.'

'_You will run away like a coward and leave her behind? You cannot do that after all the help I gave you. She is ours now! TAKE HER!'_

The fool! Did he not know how powerful she would make them! They needed her and if they gave her up now, they would not get her back for a long time!

He did not care. He would not jeopardize everything. It took him years to carefully select her and prepare her. He would not let recklessness get in his way. Of course, it would be more difficult to see her now since the Inuyoukais were probably going to have someone constantly protecting her but it was a risk he was willing to take.

As long as in the end she was his.

Carefully, he waved his hand in front of his face, a mask materializing and hiding his features. Instead of red eyes and black hair all you could see was the face of a baboon. He should leave now since Sesshomaru was close but he stayed. Surrendering Kagome to _him_ was killing Naraku. She was _his_. He did not even have a chance to taste her yet!

Those damn Nekos. They would all pay for the foolishness of one. Now, he needed to find a new home, one that nobody knew.

Sesshomaru's scent filled the air and Naraku hid behind a tree. This would be a great loss. He was bold enough to kidnap her only to release her moments later? It was _agony!_

The further Naraku was from the cave, the weaker his spell was. As it began to fade, it allowed Kagome's scent to escape the confines of the little prison and spread around the vicinity. At any moment now, Sesshomaru would realize that she was near and Naraku was barely able to hold back a growl.

Sesshomaru's eyes scanned left and right as he tried to locate the Neko. Before he had a chance to see the dead body on the ground, Kagome's scent hit him full blast. _The Nekos hid her so close?_ He walked through bushes, trying to make his way to the entrance of the cave. His blood was boiling in his veins and he was sweating.

He was no fool; he knew there was a trap. They would not leave Kagome alone for him to take.

His footsteps were slow as he entered. Immediately, he saw Kagome. She was lying on her stomach unconscious. He bent down to the ground and wrapped his arms around her. He was about to lift her off the ground when something caught his attention. _Fur_. Blood stained fur. The blood of her kidnapper. He was unable to resist the urge and grabbed them tossing them on top of Kagome.

The more of his scent they had the better.

The fact that nobody attacked him was still surprising and he would not press his luck. He could keep searching for the Neko that escaped but that would mean leaving Kagome behind. As long as she was unconscious she was nothing more than a burden to him. What a pity; he obtained quite a rush from killing the first Neko and he was looking forward to bringing a prize home.

It did not matter, he would not forget the Neko and he had every intention of coming back for it.

Kagome's head moved, because of his footsteps, and rested on his chest. He never looked down at her and instead kept walking straight. It was not until he was outside of the cave that he felt a shift in the air. He tilted his head to the left just in time to see a gush of wind pass him.

What he missed was that someone stole from him. Unknown to him, his leg was not as heavy. The knife tucked in against his calf was missing.

He scanned the area one more time, his eyes flickering red. That coward was here. Yes, it was very faint but Sesshomaru could smell the blood of his wounds. Unless the blood on his arm was messing with his senses…

"You are too late," a voice whispered in his ear.

Caught off guard, Sesshomaru turned around but found only emptiness again.

"Show yourself, you coward," Sesshomaru demanded.

Naraku chuckled. The foolish idiot had no idea what he was asking for. If Naraku had to lose something tonight, he decided that Sesshomaru had to as well. He could not take Kagome from him but there was something else he could do.

He closed his eyes and focused his energy. It had to be one swift, smooth attack or it would fail. Naraku inhaled deeply before using all of his speed to unleash himself at Sesshomaru.

The next sound that rang through the forest was the one of flesh being cut open.

For a moment, Sesshomaru felt an unbearable pain shoot through his left arm. However, as quickly as it began, it was over. A _thud_ was heard. He felt warm, so warm. And light, yes he was _so light_.

His eyes glided across the ground until they landed on a limb.

His heart stopped and he did not need to look at his left side to know something was missing. His lips parted and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe. It was not until he felt Kagome slip from his hold and onto the ground that he snapped out of it.

It was there, beside her, touching her. Right there, in a puddle of blood was his left arm.

-F-


	18. Aanteni

**_Aanteni:_ **_Help Me_

**Firangi**

**18. Aanteni**

Blood.

That was all he remembered; everything else was a blur. At some point, he used his only arm to toss an unconscious Kagome over his shoulder. At some point, he began walking, leaving a trail of blood behind him. At some point, he became dizzy but he kept walking until he reached a clearing.

He never found the others. He did not think he tried. Maybe he avoided them on purpose. Maybe he never found them because there was _nothing left_ of them to find.

He left his arm behind.

The wound was not closing; instead, the blood flow was increasing.

He tried to find the bastard. He screamed, he searched, he splashed his poison around but the coward fled. He wounded him and he _left_. His attacker was such a weakling that he did not even take his prize with him. He stole Kagome and left her behind at the first sign of danger.

Because he _knew_ that Sesshomaru was stronger than him.

Although… was he still strong with one arm?

_One arm_.

Could he fight with one arm? Could he find his balance? No, of course not. He was worthless with one arm.

His enemy left because… who would sink so low as to fight someone with _one_ arm?

He was wounded, damaged and broken. He was no good anymore.

Sesshomaru was extremely dizzy as he walked through the forest.. The branches scratched his skin; some also whipping back to hit Kagome. He did not feel them, he did not see them.

The tribe came in view but he kept walking as if he did not notice it. His feet knew the way and they led him. Sounds were buzzing through his ears, his flesh was on fire and hands were touching him. He snapped out of it by raising his head and saw people surrounding him. His head was swimming and they spoke too fast for him to understand.

He felt Kagome's weight being lifted off his shoulders and immediately he dropped down to his knees. In a blur, he saw his Mother's face. She kneeled down by his side and grabbed his face with her soft hands. Tears were in her eyes and staining her cheeks. She screamed but he did not hear the words.

Heavy. His head felt _heavy_.

He leaned forward seeking rest and his head dropped on Izayoi's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him and everything became darkness.

-F-

Izayoi stared at her hands that were stained red with Sesshomaru's blood. He lost so much of it; he still was. They tried to stop it by wrapping it up with bandages but it did not stop the bleeding. _His arm was gone_. It was a clean cut above the elbow.

Her body was trembling and the tears would not stop spilling but it was Inutaisho's reaction she feared the most. He was standing at the edge of their village, staring dead ahead into the emptiness of the forest. The wind was blowing through his long air and he did not speak one word. He remained silent ever since Sesshomaru stumbled into the village.

She dared to walk up behind him and then, snaked her arms around his waist. She kept her dirty palms away from him and nuzzled her face against his back.

He sighed. "I will have to take it from him. I would have given it back."

"I know. He _knows_," she replied, her breath tickling his flesh.

"He does not. He hated me for it. Now, he will despise me even more."

Sesshomaru was no longer eligible to be his replacement. The alpha had to be powerful with no weaknesses. Sesshomaru could no longer lead or protect the people now that he was missing a limb. When Inutaisho took his titles away, he always expected his son to fight for them and earn them back. That was no longer an option for him.

Now, his son's pride was wounded and he had to crush it.

Not tonight, though. Tomorrow, he would officially announce Inuyasha as the next one in line. This war was going to happen. Their enemies were bolder and it was time he properly protected his people.

On top of it, who would take care of Sesshomaru _and_ Kagome? Both mates were injured and unable to look after one another.

This was never supposed to be how things turned out. His son was meant to be almighty, he was meant to continue their line and strengthen it. He took care of mating Sesshomaru, made sure he pupped Kagome and everything turned out terribly. Perhaps their two tribes were never meant to mingle; perhaps it brought nothing but misery.

Now, it was Inuyasha who needed a mate. He would not want one, not after what happened to Kagura. He doubted his youngest son was ready but he had no other choice. If Inuyasha died – if they all died… there would be no one left. He refused to let his title to go to someone else.

"Perhaps, we can find a way to get Sesshomaru's arm to grow back," Izayoi suggested. "Some other tribes might have shamans. Their magic is quite powerful."

He shook his head. "Sesshomaru is going to be in a dark place. I refuse to give him hope only to take it away."

"We do not have to tell him. I will look."

She could not stand to see her son like that. She vividly remembered the look in his eyes when he came back wounded. He was terribly confused and out of it. She saw the plea of help in his eyes and it broke her heart. His determination was great. She did not know how he made it back while losing so much blood. _And he carried Kagome back with him_.

"Is he dead?"

Izayoi's head snapped to the left. She watched as Inuyasha dragged his feet across the ground.

"He _will _live."

The scent of blood still stained the ground and it would remain that way for a long time. The stench of death also lingered around their tribe. Why would it not? Every day was a new injury or a death. They still say that war was _coming_ but he knew it was already there. And they were the only ones with casualties. His blood was boiling with rage.

Sesshomaru and him did not have the best relationship but it did not change the facts. First, they killed Kagura, now they made an attempt on Sesshomaru's life. They were climbing up the hierarchy and their next target _was_ his Father, he was sure of it.

"Will you?" he asked, looking straight at his Father.

"They cannot get me." Not only was he naturally strong but he carried with him the blessings of the Kamis. They offered him their protection since he was the Chief.

Regardless, he would fight until his last breath and take down as many as he could with him.

"Did Kagome get injured?"

Izayoi shook her head. "She has the same injuries as before. Hopefully she knows who did this."

Inuyasha felt his hand clench into a fist. _Kagome_. She was not his, would never be his, but he – he felt so powerless. He could not go to find her. He could not help her. Technically, he should not be around her. But now? Sesshomaru would not be able to look after her, or himself.

He did not want to look after his brother but… it would allow him to be close to Kagome.

"I can protect them. I can watch their den."

Clearly someone was _targeting_ them or at least Kagome. They should _never_ be left without any surveillance. It worked out perfectly.

"You should," Izayoi said softly.

Inuyasha was hot headed and stubborn but he was strong. Kagome and Sesshomaru were already injured enough as it was. She could not bear it if she lost either of them. She did not think the village could withstand another death.

Inuyasha bowed to them before leaving to the den where Kagome and Sesshomaru were kept. He wanted to see her, check up on her himself.

"What is on your mind, mate?"

Inutaisho lifted his arms to rest his hands on hers, forcing her to stain him with the blood that covered her palms.

"I am afraid of times to come. We will have to leave again."

He could only hope the other tribe was working on their fighting skills. He knew they were mourning the loss of many but so were they. Shedding tears over lost members of the tribe was useless if they did nothing to stop the war. All of their numbers were weakening and it was terrifying.

If they did not plan an attack soon, they would lose for sure.

Unfortunately, leaving the tribe scared him.

Last time, they almost lost everyone. He almost lost _Izayoi_.

"Is there no other way?"

She was being selfish. She knew they had to do what was good to protect everyone but after everything that happened… what if Inutaisho got injured? She wanted to keep him by her side.

"I am afraid not."

"There might be," she dared.

It was insane and never done before but they did let Sesshomaru and Kagome mate. That was a very rare occurrence as well. It might bring chaos and problems but it felt _safer_.

"We could merge the two tribes… for the time being." She inhaled deeply. "We would be stronger together than apart."

"_Izayoi_," he condemned before releasing her hands. He turned around with a harsh look in his eyes. "It is not safe. We are dominant creatures by nature. We cannot have _two_ alphas, it will only lead to trouble."

"We could remain separate," she defended. "We could build shelters for them beside ours. They would remain under their own set of rules but we would be closer!" Her voice betrayed the emotions that lay in her heart. She was afraid. "Would you rather _die_?"

Strong emotions washed over her and she felt one tear slide down her cheek. Inutaisho loved her, he truly did. However, she knew she was his second choice. He was her first option, her only, her everything. She knew nothing but him. Her heart beat for him and she fought for _him_. She was his and she devoted herself to him and their tribe entirely.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I would do what is best for you if I could." _However the tribe must come first_, but he never said it out loud because she knew that.

"I believe what is best for everyone is best for us."

"They will never agree to leave."

"We have to try."

Building a small village beside theirs would take time and energy. It would require man power and it might waste energy and resources they would need during this war. Yet, he felt like he could not deny her what she wanted because maybe she was right. Izayoi had a different outlook on the situation. She was kind and soft.

Her strength was beyond imagination but she never fought unless she was forced. Perhaps his old tired eyes saw too many battles.

"Who will we send?"

Sending anyone out there was a risk. He would go by himself but it was too risky and he was not that foolish. They attacked Sesshomaru when he was alone and they would jump on the opportunity of cornering him by himself as well. Conniving _cats_.

"Inuyasha must stay."

She might be able to handle a few attacks but she could not protect the ones like Sesshomaru and Kagome who were unable to fight for themselves.

"I will take the warriors who accompanied Sesshomaru."

They let his son, his heir get injured and they should sacrifice their lives again for the sake of the tribe. They failed in their mission. They would repay their debts this way.

"Tomorrow, we leave."

Izayoi buried her face in his chest. "Be safe, please be safe."

He embraced her, tangling his fingers in her long silver locks. "I will return to you, I promise."

-F-

A groan echoed through the den before Sesshomaru felt the numbness spreading through his upper body. It took him a few moments to realize that the sound came from him. Pain shot through his body and he nearly fell forward. He brought a hand to his head and squeezed. His memory might be a bit hazy but his agony was too great for him to have forgotten.

He had no left arm.

He dared to look, only to see less than half an arm wrapped up in bandages. They were no longer white; his blood had soaked completely through them.

Sesshomaru turned his head left and right but he was alone. Also, from the lack of light he guessed it was night. A sigh rolled off his lips before he pressed his _only_ arm against the wall to lift himself up. His new situation seemed too much to handle when he found himself almost losing his balance. Out of desperation, he dug his claws into the wall and barely managed to keep himself standing.

A curse escaped him. His bangs covered his eyes, sticking to his forehead because of the sweat that covered him. He grunted as he stood straight and freed his claws from the wall. Panting, he headed outside.

While the moonlight shone upon him, he realized something. Where was Kagome? He was _certain_ he brought her back with him unless… did he imagine that?

"She is with Mother."

Sesshomaru was stunned as he turned his head to look at his brother. Why did he not sense Inuyasha's presence?

"I guess you are out of it," Inuyasha said as he held back a snicker.

His brother was never nice to him but Inuyasha decided to be respectful nonetheless. He did lose _his arm_. And everything. Inuyasha could not imagine how lost he would be.

Sesshomaru frowned. The loss of a limb should not affect his abilities.

"Kagome threw up. Mother said she drank a strange potion. She is bathing in the river."

Sesshomaru's eyes were locked on his brother but he was not speaking.

"I was just watching over the both of you. It is not like you can do much with one arm."

A hint of red flickered through Sesshomaru's eyes and in a flash he went for Inuyasha. Next thing either of them knew was that Inuyasha was pressed against the wall with Sesshomaru's arm pressing against his throat, threatening to crush it.

"I can still _kill_ you with one arm."

Inuyasha felt his rage rise inside of him. Sesshomaru should not push his luck because he could destroy him with _one_ sentence.

"I doubt that."

Sesshomaru eyed his brother's suspiciously. Why was he not fighting back? Inuyasha never stopped to think; he was always reckless.

"_You are a coward_," he spat out.

Inuyasha smirked. "You will still answer to me."

"What nonsense are you speaking of?"

"You have _one_ arm brother. What do you think will happen to you?"

Sesshomaru backed away, his heart no longer beating. Instead, pain was spreading through his chest making it difficult for him to breathe. It was – it was not possible.

"_Lies!_"

"Ask Father."

To be perfectly honest, it did not cross Inuyasha's mind that he would receive all of Sesshomaru's benefits _permanently_. When his Father brought up the good news, Inuyasha never held back his smile. Sesshomaru was the first born, the one who got everything and now Inuyasha was taking it all back.

He – he was not an invalid! They did not even give him a chance to prove his strength! They did not even ask him to fight! He had no right to do this. He did not care that his Father was the Chief. This was a decision made recklessly. Sesshomaru was certain that if he was given a bit of time, he could prove he was just as strong as before. What was one limb? He had three other ones! _No!_

"This is a mistake."

"It is not," Inuyasha said as he shook his head. "I am _you_. I have everything that is _yours_ – almost everything."

"She will _never_ be yours and you will never be anything."

He backed away from Inuyasha while his rage consumed him. He could see the silhouettes of his mother and Kagome and he headed straight for them. _She_ would agree with him, she would tell him that his Father was acting foolishly. This would be fixed.

He already suffered the pain of losing it all but it was not – it was reversible. Now it was not. It was taken from him because of something he could _never_ fix.

"_Mother_," he barked.

Izayoi's eyes widened and she rushed to her feet. "Sesshomaru, you are _bleeding_, you need to rest!"

She watched the blood drip from the end of his arm and worry filled her heart. "Please."

"What is this nonsense, Mother? I can _fight_."

She held back a sigh. Inuyasha should have known better than to speak. This should have been announced to Sesshomaru differently and Inutaisho should have been the one to do it. As if this situation was not enough of a mess already.

Izayoi reached out for Sesshomaru's face and cupped his cheek. "Son, you must understand. You were injured badly."

"It is only my arm. I am not useless."

"Nobody said you were. But you will not be able to be as before."

"Why not?"

"If you fight with one arm, how will you defend yourself? If you defend yourself, how will you fight? Can you protect the ones you love? Can you protect this tribe? If they injure your arm, the one you have left, you are doomed. You cannot run or stand properly."

She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "We do not do this because we hate you. We do this because we must."

"Father thinks I am a failure, that I am still weak does he not? Is he still punishing me?"

"_Sesshomaru!_ We are doing what is best for everyone. This is not about you!"

She did not want to lose her temper and she did not want to yell at him but – he needed to understand! She loved him and she was also trying to save his life.

He was _the failure_ of the village. He was… nothing. An alpha male should have two arms should he not? He should not fall prey to such a trap.

Kagome was staring at Sesshomaru, confused. His words made no sense to her but she could easily feel his anger. What had she done? She woke up in a panic once she found out she was no longer in the cave. She thought she was taken again! Then, the scent of blood attacked her nose and she freaked out. When she saw Sesshomaru's arm, she was speechless.

Nobody could tell her what happened but… it had something to do with her, she was sure of it. The one thing that left her stunned was the fact that Sesshomaru came looking for her. Actually, it was more surprising that he _found_ her.

She left the water, completely bare, and made her way towards Sesshomaru. His eyes watched her as she took hold of what was left of his arm. Gently, her fingers glided down his skin and she stopped once she reached the edge of the bandage.

He did not always like her… but he came through for her. Not emotionally but he sacrificed himself physically time and time again. She wanted to help him because he helped her. She wanted _anything_ to take her mind off of the darkness growing inside of her. Kagome's body was healing slowly but her mind… would it ever heal?

Sesshomaru was stiff and he seemed wary of her touch but he did not pull away.

He knew deep inside his mother was right, he did. Yet, all of it was too overwhelming. He wanted his life back, the one he had before he met _her_. Still, there was something about her he could not explain.

The bastard cut _his arm_ and yet Kagome managed to hurt him. Why could Sesshomaru not do the same? Why did he fail where she succeeded?

Kagome wheezed while trying to catch her breath. She got up so fast that the hit pain suddenly hit her. Nonetheless, she wrapped her fingers around Sesshomaru's shoulder and guided him. She did not know what she was doing, even less why she was doing it. But if he tried, she could try as well.

Sesshomaru seemed to listen to her well enough until they reached their den. Once they were inside he pulled himself away from her. She was weaker than him. His Mother already slapped him; he was not about to let anybody else put him down. He did not _need_ her. _She_ needed _him_.

He moved himself away from her and sat down in the corner of the den. He was clumsy and still deeply affected by the loss of his arm. He felt ready to explode. He wanted to remain calm and collected but he had a murderous rage inside of him. He wanted to kill his Father for making a harsh decision based on _nothing_. He wanted to kill Inuyasha for gloating. He wanted to kill that bastard for cutting his arm.

Most of all, he wanted _her_ gone.

Looking at her reminded him of weakness; it reminded him of the mess he was becoming.

How did it happen?

Before he was attacked he felt invincible. He killed the Nekos with such ease and had a rush of adrenaline. He felt like he could take down any of them. They could not touch him, they could not harm him. How did he fall so low?

His rage was so great that his body was trembling. He was sweating and his fur was soaked. He wanted to unleash all of his power and prove how strong he was.

All these thoughts made him feel like he was turning into his little brother. Inuyasha did stupid things and Sesshomaru did not.

What was he? A reckless, _weak_ pup?

At that point, now that he was alone, it hit him. His Mother _was_ right. It was dangerous for him to be in charge. He could not even _get_ up by himself. Could he be even more pathetic? He was not able to do anything anymore. He always fought with two arms because he always had two arms. His balance, his speed; everything was jeopardized.

He always thrived on being the alpha. The only one he answered to was his Father. Everybody else was beneath him. It was no longer the case. He did not even feel like a male. He was at the bottom and he was no longer dominant. Who was beneath him? Who should answer to him?

Once the question crossed his mind, he raised his head.

Kagome.

She was _his_.

She was troublesome, hurt and probably could not bear him any pups. But she was his. And she was also a weapon he could use.

He once again stuck his claws in the wall and lifted himself up. Kagome moved forward, as if to help him, but he growled at her and bore his fangs. Why were they all foolish enough to think he wanted help?

Her blue eyes were dull, her black locks were messy and tangled and her tan skin even lost some of its color. She was such a contrast to his light features. She was his own personal little exotic female. Nobody else had someone like her.

He grabbed her shoulder and leaned on her slightly. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked angry. Yet, she remained still with no fear showing in her eyes. Sesshomaru was predictable before. He did what he was supposed to do even if he did not like it. Lately however, he was reckless. His behavior surprised her and he was even _pleasant _sometimes.

She did not know what to expect of him but she did know that she should not be scared or he would thrive on it.

Sesshomaru might hate her, she was not sure. It felt like he did but then he would turn around and soothe some of her pain away. Did he do it because it was his duty or because he wanted to?

His Father would keep him out of this fight, Sesshomaru knew it. Unfortunately, he could not stay out of it. The bastard took everything with one swipe. He would pay for it.

_Kagome_ was the only one who knew what happened and what he looked like. He needed her because she could tell him what he had to find out. Nobody else would ask her and even if they did, would they understand her?

He _had_ to.

"Did you see him?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Did you _see_ him?"

See. He used that word before. Oh. She shook her head in reply.

"Were you alone in the cave?"

She searched his eyes, hoping to understand what he was asking of her. He was obviously asking about the one who took her. She never saw his face, she did not know who he was. She wanted to find him just as much as Sesshomaru did. He took more than her life, he took her child's. He destroyed who she was completely.

Now, he took Sesshomaru's arm. It was hard to not feel like a target.

"Were you alone in the cave?" he repeated slower.

She shook her head.

"Was he with you?"

"_No_." She knew that word.

Problem was, he would now ask her who was with her and she was not sure she could tell him. Was she supposed to keep Naraku's nature a secret? He might be in danger if she told. After all, he came around pretty often.

"_Sesshomaru_."

At the sound of his Father's voice, Sesshomaru stiffened. He did not want to see him. He did not want to talk to him.

"I know you have spoken with Inuyasha."

"I do not need you to tell me what he already gloated about."

"You cannot fight, son."

"You do not believe in me."

"_You are missing an arm!_" Inutaisho's patience for his eldest son was running thin. "We had no other choice. You could be considered an outcast. This is not an injury it's a defeat! You were one of the lower alphas, you should have done better. You should not have left your brothers behind!"

Outcast.

Would his father actually go that far? Would he tell him to leave the tribe because he was such an embarrassment to it?

"I will not get rid of you Sesshomaru," Inutaisho reassured after taking a deep breath. "This is not why I am here."

Speaking with Sesshomaru while he was angry was pointless.

"Some of the males and I are leaving for Kagome's village."

Suddenly, Kagome perked up a bit, her curiosity poked. Her village? What about her village? Did they get attack? Were they injured?

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Inutaisho was looking straight into her eyes. "They are fine," he said in a calm voice. He did not need the girl panicking over nothing.

Although to be perfectly honest, they could have all been killed and they would not know about it.

"We are going to bring them here," he said to Sesshomaru.

"_Here_?"

"The attacks are getting bolder and we cannot let them get away with this. They are trying to get rid of our strong warriors and we must protect ourselves."

"Even if they do agree, you know what will happen. This is not the way it was supposed to be."

Izayoi seemed to be the only one who believed two different tribes with two different alphas could co-exist. Inutaisho was expecting the same bloodshed as Sesshomaru.

"It is our only option."

"According to Inuyasha?"

"_According_ to _me_." Inuyasha had no say in the matter yet. They did not perform the proper ritual for him to qualify as next in line. "Inuyasha will remain behind for yours and Kagome's protection."

"I do not need protection."

"Until you learn to function with one arm, you do."

It hurt Sesshomaru more deeply than he cared to admit. He never felt worthless before. He never felt like he was below Inuyasha before.

"If you can take care of your mate like you claim, make sure she is ready for her family's arrival. You would not want to look like you cannot take care of her in front of her father."

Last time they saw Kagome she was a healthy, stubborn, almost disrespectful young female. Now she was broken and damaged.

His Father's words were bittersweet as Sesshomaru swallowed hard. He _could_ take care of her if every youkai was not out to get her.

"I will be gone by sunrise. Do not disrespect your brother."

Sesshomaru snarled, his grip on Kagome increasing. Everyone was labeling him as weak and docile. He only noticed how hard he grabbed her when the scent of blood hit his nose. His eyes traveled to her shoulder where his claw broke her skin. He quickly pulled away which almost made her lose her balance. She caught herself by pressing her palms against the wall.

She found herself glaring at him and before she knew it, she acted harshly.

_Slap_.

Her hand made contact with his face without her even realizing. She felt the sting spread through her arm. It actually hurt _her_ to slap him. On top of that, she did not have all of her strength back and she did not hit as hard as she thought she would.

It did not bring Sesshomaru any pain.

It did make him angry however.

He did nothing to her. What was a little blood? She proved herself to be strong. She _hurt_ their enemy. Why would she slap him? He lost his arm rescuing her!

When he did not attack her, Kagome did it again. This time, she slapped his other cheek.

This time, she got a reaction out of him. Sesshomaru launched himself at her, grabbing her wrist and pinning it above of her head. He growled at her, the sound rumbling through his chest.

"Do _not_ hit me."

She bore her fangs at him, provoking him. He used his hold on her to smack her against the wall once more.

"I am _above you_."

She raised her knee and despite the pain, she hit him in the stomach. He huffed, the air leaving his lungs before he smashed his body against hers. She whined in pain, her stomach still very sensitive.

"Do you think like them? Do you think I will not put up a fight because I am missing an arm? I am not _weak_. I could take you down with one arm."

He knew in the back of his mind that even when he was at full strength, she was hard to over throw but he did not care. She was _challenging him_, mocking his weak state.

"I will find the bastard, I will kill him. I do not need anyone to believe in me."

She fought against his body, trying to free herself but he held her down. He did not need two arms. "Do you think you are better than me?"

Kagome stared right into his eyes, her chest heaving. _Just a little more_. She leaned her head forward as if she was going to rest it on his shoulder but instead she bit him. He groaned with a mix of pain and, strangely, arousal.

He retaliated by grazing his fangs against her neck. It was not hard enough to rip the skin but it did irritate her flesh. He growled, actually feeling his groin tightening.

When he looked up at her, she was almost smiling.

She was not trying to fight him. She was trying to provoke him because… because he was dwelling in self pity. She was trying to make him fight her so that – he would know he could.

He was not docile. Not just yet.

Kagome owed him. She had to repay him for saving her life. Fighting him was the only way she knew.

-F-

_'_Why did you make me leave her? He was injured. We could have killed him.'

'_She could have seen us then it would have ruined everything. Do you think she will love you if you kill him?'_

He grunted. 'Well, you still cut the wrong arm off.'

His poison had slowly been working its way into Sesshomaru's body. Unfortunately, now that arm was gone and he could no longer hope to control him. If only he had been allowed to continue, Sesshomaru would have been his puppet.

'_I only thought of protecting us, unlike you. Without me, you would be dead by now. You owe me your life._'

'I lost Kagome. I do not want a life without her.'

'_Patience. We were reckless and we lost her. The battle has yet to begin. Aren't the Nekos rallying more allies for us?'_

_'_Yes, they are. But so are the Inuyoukais. I saw them, they left.'

'_Oh, they are returning to the other ones. This is our chance to get what we want.'_

_'_We are going to reclaim Kagome?'

'_We will do better than that. We will kill one of our enemies and break them all apart. Without him they are doomed.'_

_'_Inutaisho is wary of us. He will see us coming. We cannot kill him, he has no weakness.'

'_He has one._'

He turned his head and looked into the distance. There, bending down and throwing sand around the entrance of the village was Izayoi. Beautiful, powerful Izayoi.

'_For her, he will fall_.'


	19. Maskaab

**A/N:** THIS IS AN UPDATE. You are not dreaming. Thank you all for the reviews and thank you for voting Firangi 1st Best Angst Fiction at the Feudal Association.

_Maskaab: Knife_

**Firangi**

**19. Maskaab**

It was where there, tingling at her senses.

She did not know what it was but Izayoi felt that something was lurking near the village. Considering what happened recently, she assigned some males to stay in front of the entrance and instructed them to be ready for battle. If anything came their way whether it be a leaf pushed by the wind or a wild animal, their orders were to kill it immediately. Anything could be a sign and she would not leave anything to chance. Without her mate here, she was the one in charge. If she were to fall, Inuyasha would follow her. She knew that it still upset Sesshomaru greatly but it could not be helped.

If there was something she could do to make the situation easier for everyone, she would do it in a heartbeat. Her son was strong, powerful but he was injured. Despite his great assets, she knew a battle might take his life. If someone was to attack… she was not certain she wanted him out there fighting. He did not know how to live with only one arm.

"Is something wrong, Mother?"

Izayoi smiled at her son. "Yes, of course. I am only ensuring everyone's safety. We can all remember what occurred the last time your Father left the tribe." Inuyasha would _never_ forget what happened that day.

He nodded but was not able to find his voice. _Kagura_. He would never forget her or the day he decided she would be his. Regardless of her situation and what her life was like he wanted her and only her.

_Screams and roars were coming from a nearby den, breaking the silence that surrounded the tribe. Suddenly, a female was thrown out of the den before she landed harshly on her face in the ground. A cloud of dust surrounded her and she coughed. Her eyes were bleeding red as she made it on all fours. She snarled before turning her head and looking at her opponent. _

_"You foolish female. I do not want you," the male spoke as he walked out, the yellow curtains falling back into place behind him. "I never promised to mate you. I only wanted to rut you."_

_She threw a fit when they woke up in the morning and she was void of any mark. She loved him and watched him for afar during many days and nights. She wanted for him to begin his search for a mate and when he did, she immediately offered herself. Takemaru was a strong, respectable male and she considered herself extremely lucky when he began courting her. Granted, their courting was short lived - no more than a few sunrises but she saw no reason to wait. When he took her into his den the previous night, she thought everything she wished for was coming true._

_Kagura barely fought him during the mating ritual, fearing he might not want her if it dragged on for too long. Afterwards, everything was a blur. She remembered pleasure mixing with pain and once it was all over, she assumed that during the haze that was everything, he bit her. _

_He did not._

_Angry by the way he disgraced her, she attacked him the moment she realized she was never going to be his mate. He did not take kindly to her actions, especially not when she pulled on his long silver hair, nearly ripping it off his scalp._

_Now here they were, the whole tribe watching their interaction._

_"I will not mate you. I will never mate you." She was pleasing to the eyes but he did not want her as his mate. His eyes were already set on someone else. However, he did not refuse the chance to refine his skills with Kagura. She did willingly offer herself after all. It would have been foolish to turn her down. "You are nothing." _

_Tears formed in her eyes but she held them back. She refused to let him win by falling apart in front of him. "Why would I want to be your mate?" she spat out. "I do not wish for someone who cannot satisfy a female."_

_His usual red eyes glimmered darker than ever and he took a step forward. "What did you say, bitch?"_

_"You are worthless."_

_A roar rumbled through his chest and he prepared to attack her. As he leaned forward however, he was stopped. A strong hand gripped his arm, holding him in place. He was about to snarl and rip off the head of the fool who stopped him but stopped all movements when he realized who it was. _Inuyasha_. _

_He did not speak, he only stared._

_"I believe you have done enough damage, Takemaru." _

_Only a fool would not realize what just took place. Takemaru disgraced her and he refused to acknowledge it. Usually, inuyoukais had more honor than that. _

_"You will not strike her."_

_"She-"_

_"I do not care. She is not your mate. Punishing her is not your responsibility or your right."_

_"I understand," he gritted through his teeth. The bitch would get away with her foul words and her dirty lies._

_Inuyasha squeezed his arm a little tighter, leaving a red mark behind. Once he was certain Takemaru understood, he released him. He was panting, his rage getting the better of him before disappearing in his den ashamed. Inuyasha turned around and extended his hand to Kagura. She took it cautiously but her eyes never looked away from his. _

_"Thank you." Why would _he_ save her? He was Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, the second in line to become the chief. "You are most kind."_

_She captivated him and her beauty was enticing. He wanted to talk, to sound smart and strong but he found no words to express himself. Her eyes shone like jewels and her hair was brighter and more silver than the moon. Instead of speaking, he stared at her a little longer while he helped her up. Once she was steady on her feet, he hurried away in a blur. _

_He was never good at speaking with females._

Kagura had everything he sought and more. From the moment he touched her hand, he felt the attraction and the need. From the moment their eyes met he decided that she would be his. He wanted to give her a few moments after her heartbreak but he found himself too impatient to wait. After the second night, he went after her. He found her to be unsure and wary of him despite the fact that he defended her. It frustrated him but he bit his tongue and waited.

After a while, he wore her down and she accepted his proposition.

They had so many hopes and dreams, including a family. Now, none of these would ever come true and he was left all alone. The loss of Kagura broke his heart and he only found comfort in Kagome. She understood him and she felt his pain. He did not mean to replace Kagura so easily but dwelling in pain was even worse. Plus, he knew he could make Kagome happy, happier than his brother ever could. If she gave him a chance, he would teach her how it was to love.

Kagome would be his Kagura.

"I know how much you must miss her," Izayoi said with concern laced in her voice.

She saw the way her son protected Kagome, the way he looked at her. He was treading on dangerous ground and there was nothing she could do to stop him. If she spoke to him about it, he would get angry and deny it. If she spoke to Sesshomaru about it, she would only create a fight between her sons and cause them to drift apart even more. Also, she did not see the need to create trouble; Inuyasha could never act on his feelings. He knew it would destroy his honor.

"I do."

He swallowed hard as the only thing in his mind was the kiss he had with Kagome. She was beat up, bloody and weak but it sent tingles through him regardless. He was dying to repeat the experience and have her - all of her. Of course, he barely saw her since then and he had yet to truly feel her reaction to their kiss. He was almost glad that she could not speak and Sesshomaru would never know what happened.

Inuyasha might think he could take on his brother, especially since he was now missing an arm, but he was not sure he could if jealousy was his drive - two arms or not. In due time though, he would initiate a battle and win Kagome from him. He might wait until his brother tossed Kagome aside since it was very unlikely she would bear him an heir before the deadline.

Then, she would be all his.

"I will make a round and ensure everyone is safe."

"Please, keep a certain distance from your brother."

Sesshomaru spent his entire day locked in his den and it did not feel like he had any plans to emerge anytime soon. Inuyasha's presence would only serve to irk him more.

"Father told me I was to watch over them."

"Yes, I am aware, son. But please, for today. Do not provoke him unnecessarily."

Inuyasha nodded. Really, he did not agree simply because his mother asked him to. He was doing it because Kagome was inside the den with Sesshomaru. He saw no reason to upset her further or have her caught in the middle of a fight. Inuyasha was doing it all for her sake and she would never know.

"I promise," he added.

Then, he turned around and disappeared leaving a concerned Izayoi behind.

If only they could get along, then perhaps Inuyasha could help Sesshomaru through this hardship.

-F-

The leaves of the bushes ruffled around him and he scanned the area ahead, confused. He did not bring them here, he was led here and he had yet to receive an explanation as to why they were spying on the black haired inuyoukai tribe. They would not help him or give him his Kagome back. It also did nothing to bring Inutaisho down to his knees.

'This serves no purpose. I thought we were going to kill Izayoi.'

'_We will. All in due time._'

'What could we possibly do here?'

'_Did you forget who lives here?_'

'Rin.'

Precious little Rin who always trusted him and even led him into her tribe. She came to him for comfort and she unknowingly let him tangle her in his webs. If only he were able to do the same with Kagome.

'_She looks like her does she not?'_

They _were_ related. 'Barely.'

'_She is attractive. And lonely. Without a mate. Mate her_'

Rage exploded inside of him and he snarled. 'I will not settle for leftovers, the one I desire is Kagome and I will take no one else. I was only supposed to bed her, not mark her.'

'_I am not asking you to betray Kagome. I am asking you to take an easier path to Kagome_.'

'How will Rin help me achieve that?'

'_She trusts you. She will listen to you and fall prey to your lies. Do you not remember that her mate will be the next in line?'_

_'_I do not want power! I want Kagome.'

He growled. "_Cease your foolishness. Power will give you Kagome. If you mate Rin, you can murder her father and become the Chief. It will allow you easier access to Kagome. You could be near her at all times. Then, it will be easy to take control of both tribes and get everything you wish for._'

'I could get all of that if I mate Rin?'

'_Yes. And once everything works out, you snap her little neck and mate Kagome.'_

Mate Kagome. After everything that happened it felt like nothing more than a distant dream that he would never achieve. He took many detours and had to re-think his plans constantly but it might finally happen. If he did not screw this up, he would have her. Bedding Rin would not be that bad. She was pretty and she _did_ hold some resemblances to Kagome. Perhaps he could close his eyes and pretend he was making sweet love to his woman instead of Rin.

It was easy enough to do when he kissed her.

Yes.

The simple thought caused his groin to tighten.

'I will do it.'

'_You must hurry. You must do it before the silver inuyoukais arrive.'_

The task should not be difficult to accomplish. Rin already trusted him and kissed him. He felt her passion, he smelled her scent; she would let him have her. Especially now that she was completely alone. She would want someone to fill the void in her heart. It was truly a shame she would have to die. He always planned on keeping her alive; she did assist him a lot, without knowing of course.

Oh well. No sacrifices were too much when it came to Kagome. She was his, all his. He would kill whomever he had to kill to have her.

He approached the tribe, keeping himself hidden, and searched the area for Rin. Luckily for him, she was near the edge of the river scrubbing furs. She made it _too easy_. He walked near her and gently put a hand on her shoulder before shielding himself from the tribe's view once more. Her head jolted up and she scanned the vicinity. She quickly found him and smiled brightly.

"Onigumo!"

She had not seen him in a very long time and she missed him. Last time… they kissed. The memory made her blush and she looked away.

Her reaction made him silently chuckle. "I am sorry I have not returned to see you until now."

"I understand." He had his life and she would never wish to impose on him.

"I would like to stay with you."

"I would like that as well."

_Good_. He gestured for her to come closer and she obeyed. He led her away from her tribe and into the forest. He took a peek around, making sure nobody was there, and then he grabbed both of her hands with his.

"We could be together," he hinted.

"How?"

Foolish girl. "Rin, I believe I made my feelings very obvious. I care about you deeply."

"So do I."

"Let me mate you," he blurred out.

Shock took over her and her lips parted. Mate him? She lost Kouga recently and she had loved him dearly before he was cruelly taken from her. She knew that eventually, she would have to mate again, especially since the fate of her tribe rested on her shoulders but… so soon? And with an outsider? No matter how much Onigumo did for her and for her sister she did not think her Father would take kindly in her mating someone who was not an Inuyoukai. After all, her mate would lead the tribe after her Father's death.

"I - I cannot."

His eyes saddened as he raised his hand to cup her cheek. "My sweet Rin." He rubbed his thumb across her skin. "I know you are burdened with many responsibilities but - should you not wish for love? You have seen my devotion. I consider your people my own even if I have not met them. I was willing to die to save your sister. Do you think I would harm you or your tribe?"

"No," she breathed out.

He was too kind to ever be able to commit such crimes. However that was not the problem at hand. "I hurt deeply from my loss. I do not believe I could make such an engagement, not yet."

He did not want to be aggressive or to push her. He feared that if he did, he might ruin the whole plan. He did need her to begin trusting him more. Kisses were no longer enough.

"Did you not feel the same way I did when our lips met?"

She did. As a matter of fact, it was the only time she felt something since Kouga's death. Even the simple sight of Onigumo made her smile and it was not fake or forced. He brought her joy and he let her see past the darkness.

"I did."

Her mate was killed and her sister was taken from her. All she sought was a bit of happiness. Onigumo would give her that and so much more. Yet, she could not bring herself to agree. She felt like she was betraying Kouga seeing as how his death was still fresh in her mind.

Though the pain was weighing on her heart and she wanted to feel happy once again. She trusted him. She could do _this_ with him without feeling ashamed of herself.

"I am not ready. I do wish to feel – to feel you." Bring me happiness, she silently begged.

Onigumo did not waste another minute as he bent down and captured her lips with his. It was not exactly what he wished for but it was a start.

He nibbled at her bottom lip, forcing her to open her mouth. He slid his tongue inside and she moaned. Skillfully, his hands traveled to her hips and he squeezed, feeling her arch her back. Kagome, he thought. If he kept his eyes closed like this, it would almost be real. His length was already hard and throbbing with need.

Her plump breasts were pressing against his chest and he groaned. Her nipples were already hard, grazing against his skin. She was already familiar with the pleasure of the flesh and inuyoukais were very intimate. The last time she knew such pleasure was a long time ago and her body was reacting very vividly to Onigumo's touch. Each brush of a finger left her wanting more.

Her hands moved to his chest and she pressed her fingertips into his skin to feel the bulging muscles under her touch. Her need was making her dizzy and she leaned into him even more. Since she was so impatient, he decided to reward her. He released her hips and instead focused on her breasts. He kneaded the mounds with his fingers earning another moan of pleasure from her. Satisfied with her reaction, he flicked his claws over her nipple.

Already, he could smell her arousal.

Her juices were dripping down her inner thighs and it caused him to lower one of his hands to her womanhood. He pressed a finger against her clit and he watched her eyes open wide. Moist and wet and it was all for him. Like Kagome was going to be. His hands shook as he felt her dripping on his fingers. _Kagome. Kagome. _He wanted her so badly his cock hurt.

Without thinking twice about it, he laid her on the ground. He did not bother with her fur or with her necklaces. He would leave it all on. He was not trying to appreciate her body. As a matter of fact he was trying to avoid looking at it since it might break the little fantasy he had going on in his head. He trailed his hands along her legs, causing her to spread them wider. He moved himself between her legs with his clothed erection pressing against her bare core.

"One day, you will be mine."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. One day, when her heart was no longer wounded by the pain of loss.

He was like her. He lost his mate and he was simply trying to start all over again. Maybe eventually they could help each other have a new life together. Since they went through the same pain, they understood each other.

Since he knew she was ready for him, he wasted no more time. He grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. In one push, he was inside and she was squirming beneath him. She thought he had experience but she was his first woman. He would have liked for Kagome to be the first one but fate had other plans for him. It hardly mattered. This way he would have experience and he would know how to please Kagome properly.

His first strokes were slow as he was adjusting to being inside a woman for the first time. She was clenching around him, drowning him in her sweet nectar. He licked his lips, barely able to control himself. If he truly let himself go, he would wound her. He had an evil inside of him, one that made him want to hurt and dominate. He wanted to crush her and see her bloody.

But he could not or his plan would fail.

Instead, he simply picked up his speed and began thrusting inside of her. Her hips easily followed his pace and soon enough the only sounds that filled the quiet forest were those of flesh smacking against flesh and moans of lust. Images of Kagome filled his mind and he pulsed inside of her. He needed to be patient, he needed to wait until she reached climax. Despite that, his strokes grew rougher but she did not seem to mind. She took everything he gave her and it tempted him to do more.

His fingers dug into the ground as he tried to keep himself in check.

"Oni-gumo," she groaned.

No, no, _no_. He did not want to hear her voice - it was not Kagome's. She was breaking the imagery, the dream. To silence her and prevent her from doing it again, he bent forward and kissed her. His hands rested on her knees as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. Her walls tightened around him and he knew it was coming.

She screamed in his mouth, her orgasm reaching completion.

He soon followed and gratefully filled her with his seed. He almost dropped on top of her but held himself back. He was tempted to bite her and mark her regardless of what she said but he knew he needed her to be a willing participant.

Mark or not, it hardly matter however.

She was already _his_.

-F-

_Inuyasha_.

Sesshomaru felt his brother walk by a few times, probably trying to annoy him. He ignored him and remained in the den. What could he possibly do outside? He _should_ be proving his strength but they would not let him. Instead they would stare and try to help him. The only thing they would offer him was pity.

His _mate_ was no better.

All she did, she did out of pity.

He saw her strength and he knew she could do better; she could beat him now that he only had one arm. Obviously he would never admit to it out loud, but he thought about it a lot. He did not want her to make him feel like a strong male, an alpha; he wanted to do it by himself. He wanted to impose his strength on all of them and force them to recognize that he was superior.

There he was, leaning against the wall while she was on the other side, sipping water. She still was not eating enough and she was getting skinnier by the day. Another failure to add to his long list of failures. It was a good thing she also locked herself inside the den or people who start saying he was an unfit mate just like they all thought he was unfit to be the next in line.

He put his palm against the ground and gave himself one strong push. He made it to his feet and walked towards her. He had not yet adjusted to his new balance and sometimes tilted to the left but never enough to fall. He hoped not; he would never live down that embarrassment.

Kagome seemed to ignore him and she only looked at him when he dropped to his knees by her side. Uncertainty filled him as he wondered how to proceed. Before, he would have grabbed her and taken what he wanted. Now, it was different; he did not have the strength to do so. His best choice was to support himself with his only arm and lean forward.

When Kagome felt his nose nuzzle against her neck, she stiffened for a moment. The warmth of his lips spread to her skin and she dropped her arms to the ground. Nervousness grew within her and the rapid beating of her heart made her dizzy. Her only sexual experience since losing the pup was when he selflessly tried to please her to soothe away some of her pain.

She was his mate and this was part of her duty. Not only that but she would be lying if she said rutting with Sesshomaru was terrible. She did enjoy herself each time.

Though now, she was scared and she was certain he could smell it all over her.

He could but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he chose to lap at her neck, tasting her salty skin. Her scent was not like he remembered. Not only had her sickness and her womb changed it but all the potions and concoctions that covered her ruined it. He wanted her to smell like she used to, he wanted the scent that he found pleasing. Pushing those thoughts aside, he moved his tongue to her collarbone.

Usually, he would use one of his hands to touch her and caress her skin. He no longer could do that. All he had to prove that he could still please his mate was his mouth and tongue. He would prove that it was enough.

Kagome remained in her position, not moving her arms. From where she was, she could hear his heart pounding. He was nervous - Sesshomaru was never nervous. The best way to proceed was to let him find what way was more comfortable. He could not challenge her the way he used to and she knew their love making was not going to be the same either.

Although she had no fear that he could still take her in the way of the Inus as long as he used her to stabilize himself.

He made his way to her breasts but the fabric was in the way. He was_ almost_ tempted to growl at it but he simply glared. He decided to try to rip it. He grabbed it in his mouth and pulled down which only succeeded in freeing one of her breasts from the constraint of it. For now, it would be enough. He wasted no time in capturing her nipple in his mouth. He suckled it and his tongue made circles around it.

Her breast was suddenly shoved in his mouth when she arched her back while lust pulsed through her. She covered his hand with hers and squeezed. Tiny moans escaped her and she shivered. She forgot how it felt. She forgot that her body could do something else than bring death.

Tempted, he nibbled but not enough to pierce her skin. Doing his best to remain stable, he moved himself until he was between her legs. She spread them for him without question and it pleased him. The scent coming from between her legs was also very pleasing to both him and his pride. He finally let go of her breasts and lowered his mouth until he was touching her stomach. He fluttered his tongue against her cold skin and she held her breath. She remembered what he did the last time he was so _low_ and it made her lower body tingle.

He said he would try one more time. He said he would give her one last chance to bear him a son.

Although back then, he had both his arms. Back then, he was the next in line. Now, he had nothing. What other female would want him when he had nothing to offer? _She_ on the other hand had no choice but to stay with him because she belonged to him. She had to stay no matter what. _He_ was the one who would decide if she could leave or not.

Also, there was still hope.

If Inuyasha could not bear a pup and Sesshomaru could, _his_ son would be the next Chief. It might not be what Sesshomaru wanted but it was better than nothing. Yes, he would try to impregnate her again. He did not know if she was in heat - it was impossible to tell since her scent was masked by many different things but it would not prevent him from trying.

Kagome's fingers found their way in his hair and tangled in it.. The wetter he got her, the more the pain lessened. She remembered the feeling of his tongue and how for the first time, she experienced relief; she wanted that again. It was selfish and wrong because she still did not deserve it but she craved it so much that she felt tears coming.

He was hard and throbbing, ready to feel her with his cock. Unfortunately, he could not position himself properly, not without the use of his hand. Since she was still wounded he would not take a chance at damaging her even more. Frustration rose inside of him and he barked. _Fuck_.

His roar of anger caused her to quiver. She extended her hand and cupped his cheek. A simple touch was enough for her to feel his rage. He could not do it. His erection was pressing at her entrance gently yet never making it in. Her heart clenched while his pain traveled through her. Maybe she could help him. They were bonded and when they were this close, they experienced each other's feelings. She did not need to add irritation. Hers was already enough.

She clumsily wrapped her legs around his waist, surprising him. Using the little bit of strength she had left; she lifted herself up and rested her rear on his thighs. She panted as her face collided in his chest. Her whole body was trembling but she held on. She reached out for his erection and wrapped her tiny hand around it. Slowly, she guided it and inserted the tip inside of her wet core.

At first, she winced.

His tongue and his cock were _not_ the same size. The feeling of being stretched again was painful. She kept her eyes tightly closed and forced herself down. She sensed when he tilted his head backwards; her warm, drenched sheath seemed like it was almost too much to handle for him. Once he was fully inside, she stopped and gave herself time to adjust.

She was helping him again. He should be stopping her and pushing her off of him but he did not. He did raise his hand and rest it on her back. She was on top, dominating him and putting him down. Yet as he found himself buried deep inside of her, the desire to thrust into her was greater than anything else. It was not to be forgotten that she was doing this to _please_ him and that made a rumble echoed through his chest.

His female was trying to please him, something she never did before. She was wet and ready for his cock - nobody else's.

Once it felt comfortable, she began moving. Her lips were parted and she was breathless while moving up and down his cock. His fingers dug into her skin and she let the pleasure overtake her. No more pain, no more suffering.

He wanted her.

She was well aware of her physical appearance. She was skinny, bonny, bruised and beat up. Nonetheless, his penis was swollen with need for _her_.

Since she was doing most of the movements, he decided to thrust his hips harshly, shoving himself even deeper inside of her. In the midst of passion, she raised her head and their eyes met. A blush appeared on her cheeks; they always fought. They never agreed with each other. Yet, they were doing this. She dared to trail her fingers on his face while he was deep inside. His eyes captivated her; they were full of pain and she imagined it was what hers looked like.

She rode him, their gazes never faltered.

The way she rolled her hips drove him mad and the sweat was making her skin glisten. She was not one of his people, she would never be but then again he did not think one of his own would be enough for him. They knew how he was, they knew his status, or at least the one he used to have and they would have simply done whatever he asked. He loved to be challenged. She did that for him.

Kagome was terrified and it sent her blood rushing and pumping. She knew where this could lead; another pup. Another one that she might not be able to carry to term. She should want to stop him but she was desperate to feel.

Her speed was slowing down and he assumed she was tired. How could she not be? She had no strength. He was not ready to pump his seed inside her womb yet and he knew she had not climaxed. Gathering all of his strength in his arm, he pushed them forward until her back hit the fur. A gasp escaped her and he used that moment to cover her mouth with his.

For a moment, her mind flashed to when Inuyasha kissed her but she pushed that memory far away in her mind.

She was glad they could not speak; she was a terrible liar.

Doing his best to remain inside of her, he laid his forearm on top of her head and used it as his only mean of balance. He pushed himself in her core over and over again, his thrusts more powerful than ever. She hid her face in his chest which muffled her sounds of passion. Her claws were gripping at his flesh, slicing it open, but he did not care. He pounded inside of her, staining the fur beneath her with her juices. More, _more_, more!

Droplets of sweat were dripping down his face as he had to put more effort than usual into this. His arm shook, ready to give up and he knew he needed to hurry. As if she knew, she lifted her legs a bit higher and it allowed him to reach a stop he had not before. When he felt her coming undone in his hold, he soon followed.

His semen was scorching and soothing as it coated her inside and she dropped her head backwards with her chest heaving. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he nearly crushed her with the weight of his body. His cock was still knotted inside of her and finally, he felt better.

Outside of their den, outside of their tribe, a voice was echoing.

Izayoi, who was sitting inside the tribe's limit with her back against the wall, failed to hear it.

_'The time is coming to pay. The time is coming for your blood to spill.'_

A pure white blade, a knife made of sharp bone was shining as the rays of the sun hit it. One was busy playing with a daughter; the other was busy planning a murder.

It knew what _he_ did to his mate, soiling her with his seed but he ignored it. Now was not the time. Now, he had to spill some blood.

They were unstoppable.

-F-


	20. Wohel

**A/N: **So this is me being very, _very_ stupid. I've actually had this sitting on my desktop for a week. Completed. I meant to post it last sunday but then school started and somehow a week went by. What. Anyways, sorry. And thank you guys for the reviews.

**Wohel**: Knowing Something.

**Firangi **

**Chapter 20: Wohel **

Dawn barely broke the horizon and yet her sleep was disturbed. She was drowsy, unsure of where her feet were leading her but she followed. Everything around her was nothing more than a daze, or a fantasy. Barely anyone was awake and those who were going about their daily lives were ignoring her. She was walking; nothing unusual about that. Yet, deep inside, it felt wrong.

She kept moving forward. From her current location she could see the deep blue water shining. It was beautiful and it was _safe_. She got closer to it and closer until…a hand clamped on her wrist.

"Mother?"

Inuyasha's touch pulled her out of her reverie. She felt her happiness, her joy, shatter for a split second before she blinked. "Son?" She did not mean to make it sound like a question but she was puzzled.

He searched her eyes and he watched as the void in her golden orbs filled with life. "Are you well?"

A smile formed on her lips before she brought a hand to her head. "I am afraid I am tired. I have been unable to find rest since your father's departure."

Inuyasha should believe her and let go of her wrist but he did not. Something was not right. For a moment, his own mother felt like a ghost.. He kept his hold on her a little while longer before finally returning the smile. "He will return safely," he added in the hopes of easing her worries.

He would not lie; he felt the same way. Added to that, however, was stress. If his Father did not make it back home, he would be Chief. He was prepared for this, he was groomed for this, though not as much as Sesshomaru, and yet he was still nervous.. If his own Father failed to carry them through this war, what made anyone think _he_ could do it? His Father was a much better Chief than he could ever dream of being. He feared that in the end, he would cause everyone's death.

"I pray for their return," she said while gazing into the horizon. A discreet sigh rolled off her lips. "Have you seen your brother or Kagome yet?"

A little bit of jealousy stirred inside of him but he kept a neutral face. "They have not come out of their den since yesterday."

"Good." There were no flares in their auras, no growls; it meant they were getting along. In the midst of all the hatred and war they _needed_ one good thing.

Good. No, it was not _good_. He liked it when they hated each other. Also, just what in the world changed his brother's opinion of Kagome? He never liked her and he always considered her worthless. Why did he decide she was deserving of his time and attention? Perhaps he was doing this only to spite Inuyasha. Yes, this was the answer. Inuyasha had all the power except over Kagome. Sesshomaru and his possessive side would never let him forget that.

"Make sure they remain undisturbed. They are finally happy and I do not wish for anyone to break the peace they have."

"I will look around." Or spy. It was basically the same thing. He needed to hear her voice; he needed to hear the spite in it. Perhaps they were not getting along; perhaps Kagome simply lacked the energy to fight Sesshomaru. He would hang on to any hope he could get.

He left his mother's side with a polite bow and headed towards _their_ den. He made sure to keep enough distance to remain undetected and then sat down. He tried to listen but all he got was silence.

In the den, Sesshomaru was awake and his golden eyes were shining in the darkness. Kagome was lying beside him still asleep. Their activities completely wore her out and he decided she earned her sleep. She was still injured after all. She was resting her head on his one good arm with his hand brushing against her waist. While he rutted with her, for a brief moment, it did not feel as if he was missing an arm. She did not look where the missing limb should be, she did not flinch and she certainly was not disgusted.

Kagome continued to challenge him like he was the same.

He craved that.

When his fingers finally rested on her stomach, she stirred. And then she regretted it. Her whole body ached and with each deep breath she took, the pain increased. Her eyes were closed but she felt him; his presence and his warmth. He remained by her side. She expected him to be gone. Last night, she tried to give him a piece of his pride back. It seemed to have worked; his aura was not as distressed.

They did it again. Then, he filled her womb with his seed once more. However, it would not take. She would not bear another child.

Sesshomaru's eyes were fixed on her, watching her every little movement. She was awake and that stirred a desire inside of him. Everybody dismissed him, nobody believed in his strength anymore. But she, the outsider, made his chest swell with pride. He was on a high; he sought more. If he left the den, all their eyes would be on him, shining with pity. He did not want pity. He wanted what he had here.

He used his hand to squeeze down on her hip and rapidly turned her on her stomach. She gasped but she did not fight him. She did nothing when he covered her body with his and his tongue lavished her shoulder. Instead, she quivered and inhaled loudly. Pleasure. He gave her pleasure instead of pain. She was terribly sick and tired of always suffering. She wanted more of the sweet pleasures of lust.

She did not feel the pain from her bruises and injuries. She let his fingertips tickle her skin and she kept her eyes shut. She felt through his touch and ignored the world around them. There was no past, there was no future. There was this moment. No emotional bond; only a physical one. That was all they ever had. It was enough; she did not want more. Each person she got attached to was ripped away from her. It was pointless was it not?

He was gone, locked away in his own mind and she did the same. Using his only hand, he decided that he would not take her this way again. He would prove he could take her the way he used to despite his missing arm. Sesshomaru clumsily flipped her on her stomach. She exhaled loudly and pain traveled through her body. She could feel every bruise, every wound, and every scar. Despite all that, she did not fight him, she did not stop him.

Kagome let him take her.

Once again, they gave into the pleasures of the flesh with rapid movements and hushed sounds.

_He _still heard them. Once more, he stayed there and listened. This was what he wanted, what he should have.

After the moment was over, Sesshomaru was the only one to come out. He walked past his brother, though he did glare at him, and went to meet his mother. She was lingering near the borders, on her guard. Nobody wanted a repeat of last time.

"Any enemies?"

She shook her head with her back still facing him. "I cannot feel any but I no longer trust my senses." She relied on them too much and was betrayed last time since their main enemy had no odor, no aura - _nothing_.

"I will not let anything happen to our people."

"You have not learned to function with one arm yet, son."

He growled. "I hav-"

"You never required two arms to accomplish that," she said, cutting him off. . She only wished it was not pointless. They were in desperate need of an heir.

Her words bruised his ego but he remained silent. What he truly wished to say would probably be disrespectful and he was not angry enough to do such a thing. If he could spend a day and a night with his _mate_ without fighting her, he could tolerate his Mother's harsh words. Obviously, each time she did not have faith in him, it deepened the wound. His Father had to be harsh but his Mother usually had a softer side.

They always made him doubt himself; doubt that he could recover from this.

He did know he was at a disadvantage…maybe even weaker. He could not use one arm to attack and one arm to defend himself; he had to do both with only one. How was one supposed to manage that? No, he would do it, he would figure it out. Regardless of his strength and tenacity, if nobody offered him a chance to practice, he would never learn. He was certain that if he attempted to cross outside the limits of their tribe, his Mother would stop him. If she was not the one to do it, Inuyasha would be.

And the worst part? Sesshomaru would have to listen.

Izayoi's eyes saddened and she grabbed her son by the shoulders. "Sesshomaru, you do not know what is out there."

"I have traveled, I have hunted," he said trying not to be offended. She knew he was one of the best hunters their tribe ever saw.

"But it is not enough. You have never ventured past the forest; you have never seen what is out there; the monsters and the enemies."

"And you have?"

"I was not always a mate, son. There was a time when _your_ mother was here by your father's side. I was not to marry because my sister held an important place in this tribe and I needed to be ready in case the worst happened. And it did happen and I did replace her. However, before that, I explored our sacred world with my father and his men."

Not many females were given the chance to explore, especially considering how dangerous it was. Technically, she should not have been allowed outside the limits of the tribe. What if something terrible happened to her? She would have been unable to take her sister's place and birth Inuyasha for her. Her Father did have a soft spot for her. The first few times, she snuck in the middle of the pack. He found her quickly and always sent her back home.

Then one day, he began exploring the safe areas with her. Then, outside the forest. Then, they were out on real trips with the other warriors. Of course after that _one_ expedition, he never let her out again.

Sadness formed inside of her at the thought of the memories and she moved her hands up until she was softly cupping his face. "The sights I saw, the people I watched them fight…" She sighed. "There are enemies out there greater than the Nekos, greater than that odorless monster that hunts us."

"Then why do you not fear them?"

"I do," she admitted truthfully. Even her Father did. "But they live far away. I know that for the moment, they do not seek us." One day, they will find them. She prayed they would be ready or that peace could be made. What a foolish thought.

He sensed the fear in her aura and it intrigued him. "What are they?"

"They used to be us."

He frowned. "I do not understand. If they are us…why are you afraid of them?"

Sesshomaru did not know this tale because he never listened to it. She used to tell it to Inuyasha when he was a newborn pup but Sesshomaru never lingered around. After he lost his mother, he focused on getting stronger. She assumed it was because he never wanted to lose a loved one again.

"Sit down," she said as she crouched down on the ground herself.

He followed her lead, his one arm resting on his crossed legs.

"There are monsters out there that are called _Adlet_. Long ago, some tribes tamed wolves. After a while, they were no longer wolves. They listened, they followed. They were not predators, at least not like they used to be. They treated them like pets. The Gods were disgusted by the way youkais treated them and granted the wolves a wish. Every full moon, they shed their four legged appearances and became like us. One night, one of them indulged in the pleasures of the flesh with a red hair inuyoukai female who did not know the truth. Five pups were born but they were not pups. They had no markings, claws and their ears were round instead of pointy. They had no aura… no power. The mother tried to raise them but they were weak, fragile and nothing like us. She was terribly ashamed and did the only thing she could do; she sent them away. They did not die though, they survived."

Was she trying to mock him? "I do not understand. You claim they have no power, no attacks. They had nothing to defend themselves. Why fear them?"

"Because. Even without all of that, they survived. They are greater in numbers than any other tribes. They own more land than any of us. Nobody has ever taken what was theirs."

"Why not?"

"They fight without rules, without honor. They destroy beauty, nature and serenity. They worship false Gods and they take everything without reason."

They did not obey sets of rules, they killed their own. They were savages. She despised the man who ravaged their tribe and killed her people but the Adlets were different. They did not plan; they did not have a purpose. They killed probably out of fear. Then again, they were abandoned. What else could they do but thrive on fear? Perhaps it was what made them so scary. People who acted out of fear were irrational, unpredictable and the most dangerous of them all.

"We could take them."

She chuckled. "Son, you are not invincible. You have to stop putting yourself in harm's way. You lost your arm."

"It is a mistake I will not repeat. I do not care what you think, Mother. Your father beat the Adlets. Why could I not?"

"I did not say he beat them. I said he fought them. We merely managed to escape."

"Then your father was a coward."

A slap echoed. "You will not speak about your grandfather this way. He was an important member of this tribe and he will be respected."

"We are Inuyoukais, we do not run away from a fight."

"He did not _run_, Sesshomaru. He simply knew it was not time for this fight yet. He was not going to foolishly lose his life in this one fight when he could simply leave and then return later and be victorious."

"He _ran_."

Her hand caressed the bruise cheek she slapped. "Your pride is your downfall, Sesshomaru. You have to let it go before it consumes you and leads you down the wrong path."

"Pride is what keeps me alive, Mother."

Her gaze fell down and she nodded. Despite everything that occurred, Sesshomaru was not ready to understand. She wished she could show him the light but he had to find it on its own. Some days, it was frustrating to not be able to help him.

She bent forward and pressed her lips to the moon on his forehead. "One day, you will be magnificent."

Before he could even ask about the meaning behind her words, she got up and left him sitting down on the ground. Izayoi slowly returned to her position near the border and kept her eyes fixed in the distance, waiting for her mate's return.

Inutaisho was her world.

She loved him as much as he loved her sister, his true mate.

Izayoi would _always_ wait for him.

-F-

The sun was close to setting when the silver inuyoukais reached their allies' tribe. The welcome was warmer this time and less _provoking_ as they were led inside the clan's village. Obviously, Byakuya and Inutaisho were the only ones who could speak to each other. Nonetheless, everyone gave each other polite bows.

"Inutaisho." Byakuya's voice was deep, his grief still present in his voice.

He seemed on his guard and Inutaisho assumed it was because the last time they were there, an attack happened. Byakuya was probably wary and expecting another one.

"We lost too."

His eyes seemed to widen slightly. "Daughter?"

"She was attacked. She lives. Hurt."

Byakuya's eyes traveled over each of the members of the silver inuyoukais tribe. Someone was missing.

"Son is injured."

He would be lying if he did not say that the only reason why he was concerned about Inutaisho's oldest son was because of his daughter. If he died, who knew what his daughter's fate would be? Would she be returned to them? Would she be nothing more than a whore in their tribe? He might have sent her away but it was for everyone's good. He did not wish for her to be tarnished or killed. He loved her. He missed her.

"Pup?"

Inutaisho shook his head. He would not share the terrible news; he would not tell him his daughter was barren. He had a feeling it would not help his cause. He _needed_ to move their tribe and Byakuya might not be cooperative if he knew just what fate his daughter suffered while under their protection.

Byakuya's worries only increased. She _needed_ to give Sesshomaru a pup. Had they not been trying last time the silver inuyoukais visited them? If after all this time she was not pregnant…before she could not be. Now, he truly feared for her fate. Though, they did promise to return her. He could only pray they would stick to their promise.

"We came here - discuss. Proposition."

"I listen."

"Your tribe, our tribe. One."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow. "One?"

"Separated, we are weak. Together, stronger. Come with us."

He had to be understanding wrong. Inutaisho could not be suggesting such arrangement. "Move?"

Inutaisho nodded and kept his expression neutral as he sensed the shift in Byakuya's aura. He had a feeling his idea would not be welcomed with open arms. This was an important decision.

"We no abandon our lands." They were sacred. Black inuyoukais lived on them for centuries now. If they left, another tribe would come and soil it. This could not be done.

"We die alone. We need together."

"Haste decision no good. Stay."

The longer they stayed away from their tribe, the more danger they were in. Although, he was always prepared to stay a day or two. He knew that if someone asked him to give up everything that was his, he would not easily budge. All he could hope for now was that Byakuya could be convinced.

"Yes. One night."

"One night."

This idea was terrible. It was wrong. Nonetheless, they forged an alliance. He would show his guests respect and would ask the Gods for their opinions. He would do no more, no less.

Byakuya nodded and then turned around to find his daughter. Once he spotted Rin, he gestured for her to come closer. She hurried to his side with her hands tucked behind her back.

Being around her Father made her quite nervous. Nobody knew about her and _him_. Each time she was near her Father she felt as if he would smell it on her. She knew his opinion on outsiders and she did not wish to receive his wrath. Especially if she could make him understand, he might not be that angry in the end.

"They will remain here for the night. We will show them our best hospitality."

"Where is the one who took Kagome away? The one who mistreats her and lets her get injured?"

"They were attacked, just like us," he spat out. "He got injured defending your sister." He did not know if it was what actually took place but he did not need his daughter being bitter around their guests. The situation was complicated enough as it was.

"That is what they claim took place." She knew more about what happened in the strangers' tribe than her father did.

"You will behave. You will do as they ask and provide them with everything they require. I am not asking you, I am ordering you."

She sighed. "Yes, Father." She would never actually be disrespectful. She would simply hate them in her mind. "Why are they here?"

"They are here to propose an arrangement." Rin _was_ the closest thing he had to a successor at the moment, even if her mate was dead. If he died, she could rapidly mate and his bloodline would remain in charge.

"What kind of arrangement?" she inquired suspiciously.

"I will discuss this matter with you later."

"Yes, Father."

Forcing her best smile on, she silently guided the strangers to the den they would be occupying for the night. As she went through the motions, her mind wandered to _him_. She hoped he would be there tonight. She needed him.

-F-

The night was nearly over but Rin remained by the water. Her fingers were submerged in the cold liquid and sometimes she splashed it around. She waited for him, she begged for his presence but he never showed his face. She truly believed that after what they shared, they would be one. No, they were not mates but she did not indulge in the pleasures of the flesh with just anyone. He was special. She knew him for most of her life and he seemed to care for her.

Then again, she appeared to be wrong.

If he cared, he would be here but he was not.

Rin knew she should be in her den sleeping instead of waiting for someone who had no intentions of coming but she could not gather the strength to get up. Some part of her refused to get up. She would wait for him.

Plus, it was better here than over there. She already tired of the strangers' scents. It bothered her nose and it made her angry. All she wanted was to see Kagome alive and well. Away from that monster. Perhaps she would be more at ease once she found out what they wanted. Obviously, her father was in no rush to share that information with her.

A little further from her location was Inutaisho.

He feared his proposition would not be accepted. He could not force his will on these people even if they did agree to form an alliance with him. This was going against every pack instinct. They both knew that in the end, they would not be two but one. Chances were that Inutaisho's people would be the one in charge since they were the powerful ones. Byakuya probably was not too keen to that idea.

Nonetheless, they were desperate. This was their hope of saving their people.

All he could do for now was wait until Byakuya got out of his den and began discussing this with him. He would find no rest, no solace until it was taken care of. He did not know what he would do if he had to go back home without the black haired Inuyoukais. It was proven time and again that on their own they could not fight their enemies. Though it seemed the Nekos remained undefeated simply because they had the help of someone.

If only they knew who.

The odorless monster. The one who took his heir's arm.

Actually…with only one arm, Sesshomaru's chance of ever becoming the heir vanished. He would have been great…one day.

Inutaisho rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. If there was ever a time where he needed to be strong, convincing and terrifying it was now. Hopefully, his speech would sway their Kamis and they would _all_ agree it was the path to follow.

Hopefully his people would make it through another day without chaos and death. Oh how he prayed the Kamis for their safety.

He remained in that position until he finally felt the warmth of the sun reach the den. Once he was certain it was dawn, he exited, leaving his men behind, and began to search the vicinity for Byakuya. As Inutaisho expected, he found him nearby, giving orders to what seemed like warriors. He politely waited behind him without making a sound.

Slightly riled up by the foreign presence behind him, Byakuya turned around with a frown on his face. "Night was well?"

"Yes. Thank you." He cleared his throat. "Speak now?"

Byakuya did not share Inutaisho's proposal with anyone. Although he was the chief and could do as he pleased he felt this was a decision that required the whole tribe. "More time needed."

"We have no time." His people were defenseless out there! How long did Byakuya expect him to leave them like that?

"Kamis not ready."

He tried to ask for advice last night, but no matter how many times he threw ashes in the fire, the smoke never changed color. The Kamis were busy elsewhere and he had no intention of bringing forth their wrath by rushing them. Apparently, they also thought this decision required a lot of time.

"We all die."

"_You _die."

"You died too."

Yes. His daughter. Two daughters really. Kagome was given to them and Kikyo was killed. Although, if he did agree to this idea, he would get Kagome back. He gave his daughter away because she was difficult and nobody wanted to mate her. He wondered if she was still wild or if Sesshomaru managed to tame her. Considering the fact that she was alive, he assumed she became the kind of female she was always supposed to be.

"We die if we go."

"We protect each other." The bigger the pack, the stronger they could be. Although they had to be close and listen to each other or it would all fall apart.

Byakuya shook his head. "We be one pack. We lose. _I lose_."

He worked hard to be Chief. His family battled many other bloodlines to be the ones on top. Now, he was supposed to hand that honor over to a stranger he did not know, to someone who never truly proved their strength?

Inutaisho found himself in a very difficult situation. He could tell the truth and the situation would be even messier to handle or he could lie and make it easier for everyone.

For once, he chose to lie.

"You not lose. My son. Your daughter. We win."

He did not mention the part where his son was no longer the heir or that he no longer had his two arms. He was not certain what he would do once Byakuya found out the truth but for now… it would do. Once they got back to the tribe he would need to ask the Kamis for their forgiveness.

Kagome….his Kagome? _Chief_? He supposed she would be since she was mated to the next in line but… she was never groomed for this! Rin was but not Kagome. Kagome was wild and….even if they managed to tame her… Byakuya feared she would bring shame upon her family. She could not be the one to represent them. Although…the pup she and Sesshomaru would have… it would be the perfect leader. A bit of each bloodline, both silver and black. It would merge their two tribes together forever. Nobody would be stronger, nobody could shun one side. After all, the Chief would have both bloods running through its veins.

Then, they would be strong, as strong as the silver inuyoukais since they would be one big tribe.

Perhaps he did not give this as much thoughts as he believed. Perhaps, deep down it could be a good idea.

"I ask the Kamis."

"Thank you."

Inutaisho did not fail to notice the shift in the other Chief's scent. He seemed pleased.

There was still hope for both tribes. If they united, they would capture the bastard who took away the people they loved. They would punish him for his crimes and make sure he suffered as much as they all suffered. A life for a life was not enough in this case. This murderer took too many lives. Much would be required for the Kamis to be at peace.

He could not wait to torture him.

-F-

The air was chilly and the wind created goose bumps upon her skin each time it came in contact with her. Yet, she sat there, listening to the sad cry it carried. It was something she learned from her mother. The nature spoke. It did not do it very often and it always had a reason for it. However, nobody listened. So she did. Today, its cries woke Kagome from her sleep. Dawn was barely breaking but she was fully awake. She did not know how to decipher its message or what it was trying to say but she listened. Not only with her ears but with her whole body.

Considering the chills she was having, it was a cry for help but she did not know what danger she should fear.

Kagome took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through the sand beneath her. Its warmth was a welcome contrast and she craved it. If she remained inside her den, she would be warm. Sesshomaru was in there, still asleep. He was so oblivious to her that he did not sense it when she left. Then again, he was no longer the same male. Losing his arm changed him. She simply was not certain yet if it would be a curse or a blessing.

The wind picked up a bit more and it sounded terribly loud and nearly deafened her. She forced her eyes open, expecting the danger to jump at her but instead she found nothing. All that was in front of her was the quiet river. Oh how she came to despise that water and yet she was always drawn to it. She would never escape it.

Despite the strong winds, it remained steady and unmoving. How odd. The wind usually made the water angry and ready to unleash its rage. Why not today? Was it not as brutal and harsh as she felt it to be?

Kagome stared at the river almost as if she expected it to change but it never did.

Until that moment.

Right there, on the surface, was something silver floating. Bit by bit, it emerged and suddenly, she realized…it was _hair?_ Yes, it was silver hair floating at the surface. Her eyes widened and she was about to scramble to her feet when a face came in view. It was… Izayoi. What was she doing in the water?

She carefully observed Izayoi's face; her expression was emotionless and completely stoic. How unusual. For some odd reason, her instincts screamed at her to make herself invisible, to hide. Kagome listened and moved behind the den while never looking away from Izayoi.

The older female slowly, fully came out of the water without a scratch on her. She was unharmed. One could think she went for a bath but she was completely clothed. Also, now that Kagome thought about it she never saw anyone go in the water. There was no way Izayoi was under the water without breathing for so long. Granted she might have slipped in when Kagome had her eyes closed but… wouldn't she have heard the water splash?

Confused, she kept staring at Izayoi who never seemed to notice her. She kept walking, leaving wet footprints behind her. It was not until she reached the first of the dens that her expression transformed. Her eyes never lit up or filed with life but a smile formed on her lips. In a brief second she went from emotionless to happy. For a moment, she seemed like her old self, like nothing was wrong.

Once she was out of view, Kagome dropped to her knees and rubbed her face. Did the pain and lack of sleep mess with her mind? The pain in her abdomen did worsen. It felt good when Sesshomaru and she rutted but afterwards her agony was worse. It was a constant reminder that she was indeed not healing properly and that her womb would never be right.

The sounds of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Sesshomaru staring at her. He awoke to find her missing. He was not truly concerned and quickly sensed her aura but he did not appreciate that she left without a warning or permission. Did she not learn by now that terrible things happened to her when she ventured out on her own?

"Up."

He was almost shocked when she immediately rose to her feet. Not only did she apparently understand him but she also did not put up a fight.

She used his hip to get up and balance herself. She was about to let him lead her wherever he was going when suddenly something caught her eye. She quickly turned her head, just in time to see a shape. It was above the river and she could not tell if it was made out of air or water. She tried to take a step forward to observe it better but before she could it, the shape vanished. It barely gave her time to think it resembled a person.

Did she - did it…

Kagome looked back, hoping Sesshomaru decided to look in the same direction as she did but all she saw was him glaring at her. She could not help but point at the water. "See?" She wished she could make a more complex sentence but with the poor help he gave her in that department this was the best she could do.

He looked at the water but saw nothing. What was he supposed to see? Perhaps she used the wrong word. It would not surprise him.

Sesshomaru shook his head and grabbed her hand, dragging her alone.

It was then that Kagome noticed the wind was not crying anymore. It was not screaming, it was not begging for help. Whatever it needed, it was too later. She could no longer help. Whatever horror was happening, it happened. The only problem was she did not know what took place.

Who was hurt, who was killed?

But despite all the silent questions she asked in her head, the wind did not answer.

Whoever's soul cried out for help could no longer cry.

-F-


	21. Ka'Ka'Te

**A/N: **I have no excuse for my lack of update except life and school. Anyways, sorry for the wait, thank you for the kind reviews and I hope some of you are still interested in reading this!

Also, this is not beta and I am very sick and feverish.

**Ka'Ka'Te: Until Later**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 21: Ka'Ka'Te**

Silence.

It was the only sound filling Kagome's head. She could not forget how quiet it was once the cries stopped and void filled her mind ever since then. Sesshomaru brought her back inside the den and they both lay down on the furs but she never returned to sleep. Instead, she remained still until the full morning light shun upon the village. Then, Sesshomaru got up but did not leave the den for a while. Probably because he knew she was awake and was waiting to see if she would move. When she did not, he exited their home but she could tell by his aura that he had no desire to be out there.

Now that she was alone, she sat with her back pressed against the wall. She was curious to see Izayoi and to ask her about what took place in the early morning but part of her was afraid to actually see her. Her eyes appeared so empty, so void.

There was still the possibility that she saw something that was not. After all, nobody seemed panicked in the tribe; all the auras were calmed, except for a few worried ones but that was mostly because everyone prayed Inutaisho and the others were safe and they feared another attack.

"Eat."

The sound of a deep voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he held with his one hand a chunk of meat - probably the last of their reserve.

He was using his only arm to hold it and was tilting back and forth, his balance weak since he could not hold himself. He did not know this new body yet and he did not know how to use it or yield it. He used to be a weapon and now he was broken. He would have to find a way to fix himself before it was too late and he had to watch everything he desired vanish in front of his eyes.

He put the meat down in front of her and remained standing. She saw a weaker part of him and she gave him a moment of peace, a moment where he did not have to think about the fact that he only had one arm. However, he would not spend his time looking weak in front of her. He was her mate and her alpha - the one in control. It began with him feeding her. Even though he hated to admit that his abilities were not as great anymore, it was a reality he had to face. Even when he was at full strength, she often got hurt. Now that he could not defend her, he needed her to be strong. He did not want her to have to defend herself but he wanted her prepared.

Kagome reached out for the meat and brought it closer but did not touch it. She tilted her head up and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Izayoi?"

He arched his eyebrows, confused. He knew this time she was not using the wrong word but what he did not understand was what she wanted to know about his mother.

"Izayoi?" she repeated when she did not get an answer. She tried to read his emotions but they did not tell her what she wished to find out.

"She is with Inuyasha," he finally decided to answer. Perhaps she required his mother and needed to know her location.

Sesshomaru was not worried; she could tell that much by his voice. Perhaps what she saw in Izayoi's eyes was not emptiness but rather sadness? Maybe she could not sleep because she was concerned about her mate's safety? Surely her own sons would know if something was not right with her.

Kagome nodded to let Sesshomaru know she got her answer and then she began ripping off small chunks of the meat and nibbling on them.

Satisfied that she was eating, Sesshomaru turned around and left her alone. Although he wondered in the back of his mind if she willingly complied because she was giving into his authority or because she did not want to wound his already bruised pride. He chose not to think about it, even though it might fuel his rage and help him in his recovery.

Last night, she made him feel better. This time, he would not require her assistance to feel powerful.

He would isolate himself and learn how to function with one arm. Nobody thought he could fight and he intended on proving them wrong. He refused to stay in the village like the females. He was a warrior and he did not need to be protected - he was the protector.

Unfortunately, he was certain that if he walked through the gates of their village, his mother would stop him or worse: his little brother would get in his way. Since he disliked both options, he had to sneak out of his own tribe. It was shameful and below him but they left him with very little other options. He scanned the area very carefully before approaching the wretched water. It was the best way to leave the village unnoticed although it also seemed to be the best way to get attack around here.

Because Sesshomaru could not swim with one arm yet, and he would not risk it, he was forced to take the long path around instead of simply crossing the small river. Each step he took make him feel more like a failure but he knew his pride was not worth his life or at least not in this specific situation. In a fight? Yes. Against a river? No.

Plus, the only one who was here to notice his hurt pride was himself. Currently, he was proving his worth to no one. Until he mastered fighting with one arm, he could not defend his honor against anyone.

Once he reached where the river was at its lowest point, he crossed and walked until he found a small clearing in the forest. Then, he began.

No one was here but the quietness. No one was here to watch him fall and fail.

Except two red eyes glowing in the trees going undetected.

-F-

He was gone. He left her all alone.

Inuyasha was sitting near Sesshomaru and Kagome's den, his face twitching. His brother left a while ago, without telling anyone, and nobody knew where he was. Inuyasha was the only one who was aware that he was missing and he had no intention of sharing that piece of information with anyone. Worrying his mother would bring no good and he was not going to let people risk their lives to go search for him. If Sesshomaru got in trouble, it would be because of his own fault and he could get himself out of it.

Who knew, perhaps he would lose the other arm as well? Then maybe he would cease to be so damn arrogant.

Inuyasha preferred to stay near the tribe to watch over Kagome. He was doing his brother's duty. Perhaps people would start noticing that Inuyasha _was_ a better leader. It was not as if he did not know what people whispered about. They would not dare to disrespect him and they knew he was a great warrior but he was not at Sesshomaru's level - his old level. Even though his older brother could never be the same warrior he used to be, Inuyasha always felt less than him. He needed to use these opportunities to show people _he_ should have been the first born all along, the only true worthy leader.

Only one of his dreams was not achievable: mating Kagome. Yes, there was still the possibility that his brother could die now that he could not defend himself but Inuyasha, no matter how much he despised him, did not want his brother dead. Not only that but Kagome could not bear children. Now that their bloodline was more at risk than ever he _had_ to have a fertile mate. Although, he could still perhaps have her before he settled down. As much as he found it unfair, if Kagome lost Sesshomaru, she would never be a mate again. Especially since she was from another tribe.

It seemed the only way he could have a taste of her would be to _borrow_ her from his brother - without his permission of course. He did often wonder if Kagome would let him have her if he was nice enough to her. He refused to completely give up hope.

Every now and then, Inuyasha would look at the den, almost hoping to see Kagome emerge. From what he could tell, she was healthy or at least healthier than recently. There was no reason for her to stay locked up. He could go see her but he had a feeling his mother would not appreciate his intrusion and he had no desire to get a lecture. She was technical the one in charge at the moment and he had to completely obey her.

However, to Inuyasha's complete surprise, his mother was the one to go check on Kagome. Izayoi quietly made her way to the den and pushed the curtains asides to enter.

A smile was upon her face while she looked at Kagome. "Hello, child," she said as she dropped to her knees.

Kagome, who was laying, brought her knees to her chest and offered Izayoi a smile. She tried to remind herself that this Izayoi was the same Izayoi as ever and that what she saw was brought on by confusion.

"How are you?"

Kagome pinched her lips for a moment before nodding. "Good," she tried, hoping she understood correctly.

"I am pleased to hear it," Izayoi said before reaching out for her cheek. She gently cupped it before squeezing it. "We would not want anything bad to happen to you, child."

From what Kagome understood, Izayoi's words were meant to be soft and kind but her tone was not. Did she not understand as many words as she thought she did?

Suddenly, Izayoi's grip on her cheek tightened to the point where it almost hurt. Kagome tried to pull away but Izayoi did not let her. A panic formed inside her and that attracted a nearby watcher. Thinking Kagome was hurt or that perhaps his mother needed help tending to her, Inuyasha rushed to the den. The sight he found inside was not one he expected. It only took a moment for Izayoi to release Kagome and smile.

"Are you well, son?"

"Is Kagome hurt?"

"No, of course not. I was checking on her well-being and she is fine."

His eyes traveled from Kagome to his mother and even though he wanted to be, he was not convinced. Nonetheless, he nodded.

"I will prepare her some food," Izayoi added as she rose to her feet.

She walked past Inuyasha as if nothing was strange. He meant to leave after her but instead he stayed. "Are you scared?"

_Scared_. She heard that word before. Now the question was, could she tell Inuyasha the truth? She did not even tell Sesshomaru. No, it had to be that she was going crazy. It was the only logical answer. And yet, there he stood, waiting to believe whatever she would say - even if he could not understand it. She sighed, even more confused than before.

"Izayoi," she finally said.

"She is hurt?" he tried.

She shook her head. "Not Izayoi."

"Izayoi is not the one hurt?" It felt strange to refer to his mother by her name but he assumed it would be less confusing for Kagome if he did that.

Kagome grew frustrated as she came to the conclusion that she probably did not know enough words to explain herself. "Izayoi not Izayoi." Hopefully that would make more sense to Inuyasha than her previous statement.

His mother was not his mother? "Who is Izayoi?"

All Kagome could offer as an answer was a shrug. She did not know what happened to her but she was not the same. Kagome pointed to her eyes. "Empty," she added.

Perhaps Kagome ran a fever? His mother seemed the same to him and nobody appeared to notice a change either. Even her aura was unchanged. Either that or Kagome remained extremely confused by their language. Nonetheless, he did not wish to insult her so he nodded. "I will look," he promised.

Kagome seemed less tense and she bowed in appreciation.

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha left her alone even though he wished to stay by her side.

Her words remained with him however, and even though he was certain his mother was well, he promised to look into it and he would keep that promise.

-F-

The sun had time to disappear into the horizon and set high in the sky again and yet there was still no answer from the black haired inuyoukai tribe. Inutaisho and his men were growing impatient especially when they were thinking about their tribe who was currently missing warriors. It was not safe. How could Byakuya not understand that? This was not only the best option it was also the only option.

Nonetheless, Inutaisho knew that being aggressive would not help the situation. All he could do was sit and wait for the answer. He prayed it would be in favor of his solution.

"Chief, how long must we wait?"

"Until they answer. Until we convince them." He sighed. "I refuse to return to our tribe empty handed."

If this did not work, he did not have solution for his people. He refused to fail them.

"Yes, Chief."

Inutaisho rested his elbows on his thighs and joined his fingers together. The only way he could help was by praying to his own Kamis. They might be different from Byakuya's but Inutaisho was convinced they all wanted the safety of the tribes.

Meanwhile, Rin watched from afar. She was just as eager as them to get her father's answer. Although she wanted nothing more than to be able to see her little sister again she knew the silver haired inuyoukais were simply trouble They brought unhappiness and bad luck everywhere they went and she did not want anything to do with them. Though, if their predictions were right, and she doubted they were, this might actually be their only chance. She was confused. She knew that as a leader she should not let her feelings get in the way of what was best for the tribe but… she always had a bad feeling about them.

Regardless, she would have to follow her father and the Kamis' decision.

She wondered if Onigumo would follow, if he would come to the next tribe. It would not be as safe for him and more people might be able to detect him. She knew if they found out about him, they would not treat him kindly. They were too blinded by the rage to see that not everyone was an enemy. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.

If they left, she might never see him again.

"Rin."

The sound of her father's voice made her jolt and she quickly turned around. "Yes, Father?"

"The Kamis have made their decision. It is time to go speak with the silver haired inuyoukais. As my heir, you must come with me."

"What have they said, Father?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best out of her.

"You will learn their decision at the same time as everybody else, daughter. Now come."

A hint of darkness and sadness glimmered in his eyes and Rin could already tell she would not like the answer. However since it was her duty she followed her father as he joined the others around the fire. She tried to act as normal as possible while she stood by his side. She realized she would not understand the language he was about to speak but she knew the silver inuyoukai's reactions would be enough for her to understand what was happening with her tribe.

"Inutaisho. Answer for you."

Inutaisho rose to his feet and offered the other leader a small bow. "What Kamis say?"

"The Kamis agreed with you. They say save people."

Relief washed all over Inutaisho while a smile appeared on his face. They might all make it out of this war alive after all. "I thank you Kamis."

As soon as Rin saw the happiness on the other leader's face her whole world fell apart. It was truly happening; they were losing everything. She wished to scream how unfair it was and how they, apparently being the lesser ones, would lose their power, their leadership. However, it was impossible for her to argue with her father _and_ the Kamis' decision. What was done was done; they were leaving forever.

Unable to look ahead any longer, she stared at the ground.

"When we leave?" Inutaisho asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I warn people. We pack."

Byakuya had a feeling Inutaisho's tribe also struggled and he wanted to bring as much as he could since he was well aware that the silver inuyoukais tribe would come first and that they would not help them. Why would they? They were strangers and lesser inuyoukais. If they wanted something from now on, they would have to fight for it. The idea still did not please him but he could not argue with the Kamis. If this was the faith they chose for him and his tribe then he would obey by their laws and do as they said. The Kamis always helped during the difficult time and Byakuya intended on following the right path for his people.

"Thank you."

Inutaisho turned to his people with hope shinning in his eyes. "We will return a bigger tribe tomorrow."

"Will we be able to handle this many people? Is our territory big enough?"

"Do not fear. They will have their own territories beside ours. If we mingle too much, I foresee many troubles and fights happening."

"Can we survive with this many people?"

"We will not be responsible for them. They will have to provide for themselves and hunt like we do. We will simply be co-habitating." At least, it was the plan but he feared it might become complicated. If only Sesshomaru was still the leader to be then his mating with Kagome would help and ease the whole situation.

Perhaps he was wrong before. Although Sesshomaru's situation made him unfit to be the next leader, for the moment he might be the only one who could bring peace between the two tribes. Actually, not him per say, but him and Kagome as a whole. Inutaisho decided that it would be wise to temporarily return to Sesshomaru his rightful honor. Inuyasha would not appreciate but it would be for show only. Considering the troubles that laid ahead with their enemies, they did not need troubles coming from the inside. They needed to be as one.

Inutaisho's problems might be solved but not Byakuya's. His people would obey by his and the Kami's decision but it did not mean they would like it. A small part of him feared a rebellion or a disgruntled attitude. They might not see yet how beneficial this was for everyone. Did they not realize how many they lost during the last attack? Inutaisho's plan might not currently be flawless but Byakuya was certain that with some work and strategy they could save many lives in both tribes.

Relinquishing some of his control displeased him but now that he was thinking with a clearer mind and without his pride interfering he could see that it was the only solution to the dilemma.

"How shall we share the _new situation_, Father?"

From her tone alone, Byakuya could see how displeased Rin was. This would not work. "You will have to improve your attitude, daughter. If you are not happy about this, our people will sense it."

"I am _not_ happy with the arrangements made."

When she dared to disrespect him, when she went against his wish, he could see where Kagome obtained her wild side. After all, Rin was the only mother figure Kagome had.

"What keeps you here, daughter? You have no mate. You have lost many sisters. Can you not see that only tragedy is left here?"

"They brought it with them. They inflicted their bad luck upon us, Father. Before their arrival, we were peaceful, alive and happy."

"It was only a matter of time. Death would have soiled our grounds too eventually even without their visits."

"If you believe so."

Rage flashed in his eyes and he came to a halt. "I do not care if you approve or not, _Rin_. You will simply do what I ask of you. It is your duty and you have never strayed from it. Do not fail me now."

"I will do as you ask."

Sometimes, she wondered if the only difference between her and Kagome was that her little sister lacked self-control or rather that she chose not to control herself. Although, it never truly helped her in the end since it got her mated to that horrible male and it took her away from her home. Perhaps, it was best to do as one was told.

She cleansed her rage and her emotions as she followed her father.

Hopefully, she would have a chance to say goodbye to Onigumo.

-F-

_This was not the plan_.

'You promised it would be different. You said - you said it would not work out, that they would refuse.'

'_Do you believe this will work? They will kill each other and we will swoop in and take what we need.'_

_'_What if they act civilized?'

'_When have they ever done that? And do not forget our two weapons. We have Rin. She is not happy about this and she will bring trouble. And we also have _her_.'_

_'_She will not help the plan. How will it break them apart?'

'_We could use the outcome of her situation to our advantage. If we wait and use her correctly she might be the perfect weapon to turn them against one and another.'_

_'_Fine,' he said finally calmer. He could still get revenge and get the woman he loved. It all remained very possible.

'_Although, if Rin does not behave she will become more of an inconvenience than anything else.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_She might share with her sister what happened. She loves Kagome, she missed her. If she says too much, Kagome will not approach us.'_

He did not even consider that possibility. In his mind, the two tribes would never be one. Now the girls would have a chance to speak with each other. Fortunately, there was a quick and easy solution to the problem.

'If she begins to blabber, we kill her._'_

_'Then it is settled. One last meeting with Rin and we follow them back to the silver inuyoukais' tribe.'_

He was happy and frustrated at the same time. There was always a set back and now he missed her and oh how he craved her. Tasting Rin's flesh left him wanting more and now he was in need of the real thing, not the replacement. If things did not move along faster, he might lose his calm and that would be unwise.

He simply needed to hold on a bit longer and all would be his and they would scream, just like the people in his head did. Those savages would finally know the kind of pain they inflicted on others.

-F-

The sun was low in the sky by the time Sesshomaru returned. His mother did not ask about his whereabouts, which led him to assume she truly never noticed he was gone. His brother however watched him with hatred shining in his eyes. Although, it was a habit of his lately, since he was so interested in Sesshomaru's mate and it did not mean he saw Sesshomaru leave the village.

He did not bother to make any stop and instead he went straight for his den. He expected to find Kagome laying there but instead he was greeted by emptiness. He arched an eyebrow intrigued and went back outside. His first instinct was to think that something happened to her; after all, it was almost always the case. He spotted his brother and double check to make sure he was alone. If Inuyasha kept guard all day, like Sesshomaru expected, nobody could have harmed Kagome.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Do not play games with me, little brother."

"If you want to know where your mate is perhaps you should not have left her alone." He smirked. "How were the woods?"

So he _did_ see him. "What I do with my time is none of your concern. Also, she is free. She is allowed to move within the boundaries of the tribe without my permission."

"_Really_? I always believed she was to obey your every rules to help your ego."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red but he contained himself. Inuyasha chose a bad moment to piss him off. He spent all day pushing himself to his limit and he was in no mood to deal with an idiot. Every inch of his body hurt and if he listened to himself he would be in his den, sleeping the pain away.

"Where is she?"

"She is with mother."

Inuyasha kept his promise to Kagome and checked on his mother but just as before, she seemed fine. Kagome, from what he could tell, did not seem convinced. She warily went out there and met up with Izayoi herself for a second time. It was the last time he saw her today but he knew she was fine since he could sense her aura. He could have checked up on her with his own two eyes but he was certain his mother would have sent him away and instead chose to remain where he was.

Sesshomaru gave him a nod and headed towards his mother's den. Immediately, he saw the two women on the floor, talking or at least trying to do so. He remembered the strange _conversation_ Kagome had with him this morning about his mother. What was her obsession with Izayoi? Suspicious, he quietly joined them.

"Mother."

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome raised her head and looked at him as if nothing was wrong. She no longer had that _scared_ and confused look in her eyes.

"Join us," his mother offered.

He sat beside Kagome in complete silence.

"I was trying to teach Kagome a few words. Have you been trying too as well?"

Lately, they did _one_ thing in the presence of each other and it had nothing to do with talking. Although, he was certain that if they spoke it would only lead to more fights. At least when they did not communicate things were bearable and he found her tolerable.

"Not yet."

"Sesshomaru, you have to try harder."

"I do not see the point, Mother. She will not be the leader of our people anymore and does not need to learn how to communicate with them."

Izayoi frowned. "Sesshomaru, I know you are displeased with the situation. However, nothing is set in stone and you cannot let this poor girl be left to herself any longer. Perhaps she would enjoy sharing and talking with some of the members of the tribe."

He was not one to enjoy conversations and most of the time she gave him the impression that she was a loner. She clearly did not want anyone's help and he was sure that if she could leave and be free on her own, she would do it. They were not her people and they never would be.

"She needs to be a part of our tribe." She reached out for him and covered his hands with hers. "What about when you have pups? She will need to be able to speak to them in our language."

At her words, _both_ Sesshomaru and Kagome flinched. Kagome did not understand the whole thing but she comprehended enough to be puzzled by what Izayoi just said. Sesshomaru on the other hand was simply utterly baffled.

"Mother, you are well aware that there will be no children."

Izayoi blinked and for a moment her face went blank. "Right." A semi nervous laugh escaped her. "You are right. I am sorry, it just slipped my mind." She offered them both a smile before retracting her hands.

"I think I will leave the two of you alone. You have not seen each other today." She hurried to her feet before going inside her den. Lately, she always remained outside, waiting for her mate to return, but today she was changing her routine and Sesshomaru found it strange.

Now, it intrigued him. It might be worth trying to speak with Kagome this time. Although, he could not do that in front of his mother's den. He grabbed his mate's hand, forcing her on her feet, and he dragged her back into their home. She followed without putting any resistance. She was a bit confused as to why he seemed in such a hurry. From what she saw, he loved his mother very much and today she was able to confirm that nothing was wrong with Izayoi. The older female smiled and spoke to her like she always did before.

Perhaps the morning's incident was due to confusion or her lack of understanding of this tribe's rituals. It had to be.

He nearly threw her on the fur when they got inside and she slightly yelped in pain. She _was_ doing better but her injuries remained.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

Not really understanding him, Kagome shrugged.

"Izayoi. What is wrong?"

Kagome frowned like she was focusing on the words to speak. "Nothing is the wrong."

This had to be the price he was paying for not teaching her their language like he should have. He took a deep breath while he tried to think of easier words she would know. "Morning. You ask about Izayoi."

Part of her was shocked he remembered what she said; it did not seem like he cared this morning. "I wrong."

"Izayoi is fine?"

She nodded.

Then why could he not get that feeling out of his mind? Perhaps his exhaustion was messing with him. Defeated, he laid down by her side and closed his eyes. Kagome tilted her head and observed him. He felt her hovering above his body as if she was scanning him and he did not like it. Suddenly he felt her move and before he even open his eyes, he snatched her wrist and held it tight. When he looked at her, he noticed her face was extremely close to his.

"Sweat," she said quietly.

She saw him fight, she saw him come back dirty and muddy but this was different. He did not look like someone who got into a fight, he looked like someone who struggled. It made her wonder even more where he was all day. If he did not tell her then it did not concern her but she was curious. She did not sense his presence nearby which meant he went far away from here… alone and injured.

"Fight," he answered as he let go of her wrist.

She was right. He struggled… with himself.

Physically, they were both broken. Now she wondered if they were not both broken inside as well.

For a while, after she learned she would not bear any children, she thought he would drop her. After all, she _had_ to have a pup did she not? Then he stayed with her which both surprised her and for a bit, disappointed her. Now however, he was considered just as much in a bad shape as she was. He was even no longer the next in line to be Chief. Considering that and his missing arm, she was not convinced he would find someone else.

She was not exactly sure how that made her feel.

When Kagome raised her head she saw he was looking straight into her eyes. She did the same while allowing her now free hand to travel. She dared to the touch his shoulder, where his arm was missing, and she felt him tense up beneath her fingertips.

"Pain?"

"No."

It was not painful. At first, there was a constant throbbing, now however it was just empty. Sometimes, it felt like his arm was still there, like he could move it but then reality always came crashing upon him.

Kagome's mother could have maybe helped him; she was blessed by the Kamis. Early on, they granted her amazing healing powers. She could do what no others could and became the tribe's seer. Perhaps a missing limb was even too much for her but Kagome's case might have been fixed. She remembered Rin telling her about their mother's special powers. A bright pink light, almost white and blinding, would come out of her fingers and she would bring the near dead back to full health or she would close up big wounds in a matter of instant.

It was her gift.

Unfortunately, none of her children were blessed like her. Nobody else was bestowed the gift.

Sesshomaru decided Kagome's hand traveled far enough and he re captured it. Her eyes shone with curiosity and a hint of sadness. He could not ask her why but he did find himself wondering what was going through her mind.

It also crossed his mind to take her as his duty and status stated he should. However, the simple fact of holding her hand away from his shoulder was taking all the energy he had left. During his training, he did not take a single break. Instead, he forced himself to keep pushing until he could no longer lift his arm.

When Kagome shifted, he thought she was trying to get away. Instead, she pressed her ear to his heart. He stiffened but she did not move.

She listened to his heartbeat and felt the way it sent a pulse through her. Sesshomaru and her had nothing in common. They were different youkais who should not have been put together. Before they met, he was strong and so was she. Now they were two broken pieces never to be put right together.

Slowly, her heart synced with his and he began to feel the same heavy feeling in his heart as she did.

For the briefest moment, it was only one heart beating.

Then, for the very first time, she did not feel like a stranger who did not belong.

Shocking them both, their bond pulsed for the first time.

-F-


	22. In'tial

**A/N:** An update! You are not dreaming! Thanks for the love guys!

_Side note:_ The last two weeks were hell. Finals. No sleep. Too much caffeine. Also, I have the worst cold. Therefor, I shall not be held responsible for any crazyness, mistakes or none sense you might find in this chapter!

**In'tial; not yours**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 22: In'tial**

"Onigumo?"

Rin tried to keep her tone quiet but she felt panicked. Time was running out and if she did not find him soon she would have no way to tell him what happened. If he did not know where she was going how could he find her? Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to chase her worries away by shaking her head. She held on to him because he was the first to help mend her broken heart. She _needed_ him.

One last time. "Onigumo?"

"Here," a hushed whisper said.

Hope shun in her eyes and she rushed to follow the voice. She pushed aside a few of the bushes and found him sitting and waiting for her. A big grin formed on her face and she launched herself forward. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back.

"I thought I would not see you again."

"I always visit you. Why did you doubt me?"

She pulled away and now sadness replaced the hope in her eyes. "I do not doubt you. The situation has changed… we are leaving."

He tilted his head to the side. "Leaving? Where are you going?"

"The whole tribe is leaving. We are joining the silver inuyoukais."

His expression grew darker while he reached out for her cheek. He lovingly cupped it and ran his thumb across her soft skin. "I finally truly found you and you are leaving?"

"You could follow us from a distance! I am certain we could meet up there."

"There will be more people, it might not be safe."

"I will be careful, I will be the one to meet you. We could see each other in the forest. I am certain we could protect each other."

He sighed, appearing conflicted. "I do want to feel you again. I want to see you smile again."

"I promise. I assure you our safety."

Rin was not certain how she could promise such a thing but she firmly believe they could make it work. This was a temporary solution. When the whole mess with the nekos and everything died down, her people would be less suspicious and it would be easier to introduce him to everyone. Until then, they would do as they could and see each other when possible.

He cupped her face and brought it closer to his until their noses touched. "You are very dear to me, Rin. I shall not lose you. If I have to, I will follow you to the end of this world."

His kindness warmed up her heart. "I am sorry this is happening. I am only glad I will see my sister again."

He brushed his lips against hers. "I know you miss her dearly." This was the time for him to make his move. Either she would cooperate or she would become a problem in his plan and he did not like people who became a nuisance. "Will you tell her about us?"

She blinked, surprised. "You do not think I should?"

Rin made sure to keep him a secret from everybody else but Kagome was different - she was _Kagome_. Rin never was any good at keeping something from her little sister and never had a reason to do that. Kagome was perhaps the only person in this world she could trust entirely. "She should not tell anybody," she added.

He took both of Rin's hands and covered them with his own. "Your sister might not be the same person she was when she left. She has grown, changed and probably experiences situations you could not imagine. She also lives in another tribe and is mated. How do you know she is still the Kagome you know and love?"

_Because she was Kagome_. Her little sister was too wild and free to ever change. It was her precious gift.

"I am not only saying this for my safety but for your own. The silver inuyoukais seem quite cruel. They might take you and toss you away if they believe you to be a spy. They could think you are too harmful to live amongst them."

She worried about him and did not really think about herself. Perhaps he was right - maybe she needed to keep him a secret until she knew what the situation was like.

It would kill her not to share this with her sister but it was for the best. To top it all off, Kagome and her would have many others things to discuss. And in the eventuality that Kagome did change, Rin would need to learn about her. Also, life in the new tribe would require a lot of adjustments and it would keep everyone busy.

Yes, she could keep a secret from her sister.

"I will not tell her."

"I hope this is over soon. I do not wish for you to suffer or to be sad."

She touched his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her palm. "I know. Do not fear, we will have a chance to make it all right soon."

Oh yes, all the wrongs would be right soon. Of course, he had a feeling this was not what she had in mind. It did not matter since he would not need her once he obtained Kagome. If she was nice enough, he would keep her; Kagome would like to have her sister nearby. At first, he would probably need to keep her locked away and tied up for a while but once she would decide to play nice and obey, he would let her out.

"One day, we shall be forever," he promised.

She smiled before inching herself upwards and pressing her lips to his. The simple feeling of his mouth made her shiver in anticipation. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on the ground,

Once again, he claimed her.

-F-

Morning came and everything was peaceful in the silver inuyoukai tribe. For the first time in nearly two days, Izayoi was sitting near the edge of the border, waiting for the return of her mate. Inuyasha was making rounds near the forest, making sure there would not be a surprise attack and Sesshomaru was gone already. He left before morning light to go and hide in his secret spot. He would not stop until he could fight.

Kagome also chose to leave the den today. Now that she was able to walk on her own and feed herself, she desperately needed to stretch her legs and leave the confine of what nearly became her prison. She struggled a bit but she did everything on her own.

Even though she joined the tribe quite a while back, and she went through the same hardships as them lately, some of them appeared to not be quite accepting of her. She doubted they would say anything considering that she was Sesshomaru's mate but - they probably would not be kind to her either.

She did not mind; she never got a lot of help and she could do fine without it.

She watched the children run from afar, laughter and happiness present in their face. Kagome wished to enjoy the sight but all it did was remind her that she would always be unable to have that gift. Unconsciously she brought her hands to her damage stomach and gently stroked it.

Perhaps it was best this way. After all, were they not constantly surrounded by danger? If she and Sesshomaru could barely protect themselves, how could they protect a child? She preferred not being able to have pups than to lose one because she was not strong enough. At least now the only life at risk was her own.

"Kagome."

The sound of Izayoi's voice attracted her attention. She looked at the older woman who gestured for her to come closer. Kagome obeyed but took small steps as to not exhaust herself.

"Sit," she said without looking at her.

Kagome obeyed and sat down beside Izayoi before crossing her legs. She waited for Izayoi to say something but she remained completely quiet. Instead, she took Kagome's hand in hers and held on tight. It made Kagome wonder if she was worried about the others and Inutaisho. Kagome pondered if she would be the same way if Sesshomaru left to venture into dangerous territories. Probably not.

"It is as we wanted."

She tried to repeat Izayoi's words in her head to understand them.

"They are _all _coming back."

Who was coming back?

"Look at them. All following the plan that we laid out for them."

The more Izayoi spoke, the more confused Kagome was. What plan? Who was them? Slightly panicked, she let go of Izayoi's hand. Then, Kagome rushed to her feet and try to look at the horizon. It was then that she saw what Izayoi tried to tell her. _They were back_. However, what came next she never, ever expected. Behind the handful of silver haired inuyoukais was… her people. Black haired inuyoukais everywhere. Her breath was caught in her throat, her heart stopped beating and she simply stared ahead.

Was this what they spoke about when they mentioned her village? They wanted to bring them here?

At first, her heart was ready to burst with excitement but then she quickly changed her mind. She looked down at herself, at what she became, and suddenly she did not want them to see her like this. Her bottom lip quivered and she turned around rapidly. There was only one place she wanted to be: hidden inside their den. They would look for her, but not immediately. She was sure Inutaisho would impose _his_ law and it would give her a chance to remain out of sight for a while.

It was crazy; they were her family and she missed them. _Rin_. How badly she wanted to see her! However, what would her older sister think of what she became?

Fear took hold of her heart and she almost found herself running to the den, despite her injuries. Once she was inside, she pulled on the curtains, making sure no light was coming through. For once, she was glad Sesshomaru was gone. He might use her reaction to display her as weak. She was not weak. She simply cared and loved those people. She wished she could have shown them a stronger version of herself, not a weaker one.

She nearly yelped when the curtains were pushed out of the way. Fortunately, it was only Inuyasha. Concern was shining in his eyes while he came inside.

"Are you hurt?" he asked while his eyes roamed over her body, looking for an injury.

She shook her head.

"Tribe. Me."

His eyes widened; he forgot she did not know. However, this was not the reaction he expected her to have; should she not be happy they were here? He was certain she missed them. At least she could speak properly with her own people!

"Sad?" he tried.

She shook her head again.

"Angry?"

Same answer.

Seeing how he was running out of options, she dragged herself closer. What word could she use to help him understand her predicament? She pinched her lips while she thought hard. Her face scrunched up before she tried something. "Shame."

Her people being here brought her shame? Oh - wait no, she was _ashamed_. His gaze began at her feet and he looked all the way up to her now skinny, bonny face. She was not in the best shape. Although, that was hardly a reason for _her_ to be ashamed. If anything, they should be the ones feeling that way. They failed her, they did not protect her properly. The shame and disgrace was on them, not the other way around.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "No shame for you."

No, she had to be ashamed. She did not take care of herself. Rin knew how strong Kagome could be and she would be defeated to see the result of Kagome's semi _freedom_. "Yes."

He squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. "You should be _proud_." She lived when so many did not. Many would have perished after all the hardships she went through but she survived and came out stronger. It was silly for her to be ashamed.

"Proud?"

Inuyasha kept repeating in his head that he should not be casual with her but he refused to let her feel this way. Plus, his stupid brother was not around. If he did not want Inuyasha to be close to Kagome, he should be around to supervise. He released her hand and then cupped the side of her head. He gently caressed her hair and approached her. "You are amazing and beautiful. A very strong, _different_ female."

He did not know how many words she understood but it did not matter, he had to say it.

Kagome was not sure if she got everything but from his tone alone she was able to understand. His voice was soothing and kind; Inuyasha was trying to make her feel better. She broke into a smile and was overwhelmed with the urge to hug him. She held back though. It would not be appropriate. On top of it, he did _kiss_ her before. She might not always get along with Sesshomaru and their relationship was quite chaotic but - no, she would never lay with another male, even if she hated him. If she did that, she would never forgive herself.

She felt close to Inuyasha sometimes and she simply forgot that it was important to keep her guard up. He _wanted_ something out of her, despite his niceness. Everyone here did. Maybe it was why trust was so difficult. It was also a positive side to the arrival of her tribe. They would let her speak her mind and be by her side without expecting anything out of her. _There_, they were not waiting for her to make a mistake.

"Inuyasha?"

When a voice yelled his name, he was startled. Did they know?

"Son."

His father.

Inuyasha pressed a kiss on top of Kagome's head, barely able to resist her, and ran outside.

He found his father by the entrance and the black inuyoukai tribe standing further behind him.

Before any introduction were made, Inutaisho needed to make some things clear with his son. He put his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and gazed upon him with defeated eyes.

"Son, we must discuss an important matter."

"Did someone get injured?"

"No. Everyone is safe for now." He subtly glanced at the other tribe. "I have to make a temporary change in the tribe."

Inuyasha frowned, his forehead wrinkling. He bit the inside of his cheek before asking the dreadful question that made his heart pound. "What change?"

They were far from the others. His father was whispering. All these details served to tell him it could be nothing but bad.

"I will temporarily return your brother's right. He will be the next in line for a brief moment."

His eyes narrowed and his hands locked into fists. "_Why_?"

"Because, that will mean Kagome is the next alpha bitch. We need that. They might feel threatened by us or they might think we will step over them at the first occasion. Through Kagome and Sesshomaru's mating, our tribes are linked. We need this to make them feel welcome into our tribe."

"No."

This was his right. He finally earned all the recognition that he deserved and he was about to have it taken away from him. Sesshomaru was always the important one. Inuyasha's life was meaningful for the first time; he had a purpose.

"They would not even believe you," he spat. "They know nobody would keep someone with _one_ arm as their leader. We will look like fools in front of them if you do this."

His logic made sense but it had to be ignored. It might make them appear weaker to have a next in line in such a condition but it was better for the peace. It was a sacrifice they had to make. "It is how it has to be. It is important for the peace of our tribes. There is already anger and aggravation brewing and this will help ease the tension. It must be done."

"You_ gave_ me the title," Inuyasha spat out. His nostrils flared and he clenched his fists. "You cannot take it from me. It is mine!" His lips pulled back and he bore his fangs at his father. He did not mean to challenge him or his authority but his rage overwhelmed him.

Inutaisho resisted the urge to let his aura flare; he did not need the other tribe to think there was trouble already. Though that meant he had to get Inuyasha under control and fast. "I have already told you son, this is simply a temporary solution. Once everyone is settled, the title will be yours again. You will also remain the _true_ next in line. Sesshomaru's title will be for show only."

Inuyasha's throat was dry from his rushed breathing and he was forced to clear his throat. Though he kept his offensive stance he released his fists and dropped his hands to his side. Once again, despite all the odds, Sesshomaru had to have _something_. Inuyasha did not care if it was permanent or not; he was supposed to be introduced as the next alpha, not as the second born. Once more, he had to stand far behind while his brother obtained all the glory - a glory he did not even deserve.

"I promise, once we have established the rules and _who is in charge_, your status will be returned to you."

They had to have the ultimate power. Hence why having Sesshomaru as leader was useful. It would help them slowly take control and establish their dominance in a more subtle way.

"Do as you wish, Father." Although his words might sound like he was submitting, it was clear by the rage in his eyes that he was not. However, his reluctant acceptance would have to do for now.

Inutaisho looked back and saw he barely had the time to warn Sesshomaru about this new change. First of all, he needed to hurry and gather everyone. His eyes searched for his oldest son but he did not find him. Perhaps he was in his den? Inutaisho hurried and pulled the curtains away only to reveal Kagome curled up in a ball in the corner.

He smiled at her; she would be happy with the newest development. "Your tribe has arrived."

Kagome nodded but made no attempt to move which puzzled him. Did she not understand?

"Your _tribe_," he said slower.

Once again, she nodded.

"She does not wish to see them."

Inuyasha was furious and wanted to stay away from his father but when he saw him going to see Kagome, he felt the need to protect her. Unless his Father took that right away from him as well…

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"She simply does not want to."

Inuyasha did not know if Kagome wished to share her personal feelings with everybody and he would not make that decision for her.

Inutaisho sighed. "Very well." It was hard to discuss with her or to even persuade her to go see her tribe when they could barely understand each other. It was shameful that his oldest son did not teach her more of their language.

He would not forcefully drag the girl out which meant he needed to come up with an excuse as of why she would not be present at the gathering. Everything was wrong; why were the kamis forsaking this when they were the ones to give their blessing on this merging?

"Where is your brother?" he settled on asking.

Oh this would be rather pleasing. Inuyasha could not pass up this opportunity to tell his father what an _excellent_ leader his brother was. "He left."

Inutaisho tipped his head to the left. "Left?" Sesshomaru was not in any condition to be going anywhere.

"He has been leaving every morning. He does not say where he goes and he does not tell anyone when he leaves."

"How do you know he leaves?"

"I have been keeping watch, as a good leader."

Rage was obvious in his voice but Inutaisho chose to ignore it. "Did you follow him?"

"No."

"He is your brother and he is injured."

"Then, he should have remained here. Our people needed my skills more than he did."

Aggravation rose inside of Inutaisho and his chest rose high which each breath he took. "Find him."

"_What?_"

"I need you to find your brother."

"It is not my duty to look after him."

"If you wish to be a leader as you said, your brother is part of this tribe and he is your responsibility as well. A leader cannot let his personal feelings cloud his judgement. If you believe you are better suited for this than your brother, then prove it."

Inuyasha, annoyed, pinched his lips. This was not fair. Nobody ever asked Sesshomaru to prove himself; he was simply given everything he wanted. Inuyasha on the other hand had to work for every single thing. If he refused his father's order he would not only be disobeying the alpha of the tribe but he would also be jeopardizing his already weak chance at leadership.

No matter what, if felt like he was losing.

He said nothing in response to his father's challenge but he did turn around and started to head towards the forest. Inutaisho let out a sigh and tucked his slightly sweaty hair behind his ears. He hoped Inuyasha would hurry and find Sesshomaru because he was not sure how he would distract the black haired inuyoukai tribe. Kagome already did not wish to make an appearance and with Sesshomaru missing… everything was a mess. This was not how their alliance was supposed to begin. He also did not wish for their other tribe to think that Inutaisho had no control over his people.

"You have returned."

A warmth spread through his heart as he heard his mate's voice. He turned around and smiled at her. Then, he grabbed her face and touched their noses together. "I have missed you. I worried about your safety."

She covered his large hand with hers and leaned her head to the side. Her expression was soft and kind while she looked into his eyes. "I am safe. I am always safe."

He kissed her nose. "I know but I will always fear for your safety."

Inuyasha's mate was killed. Sesshomaru's son mate was hurt, nearly killed and kidnapped. If his sons' mates were targeted in such violent manner, he feared greatly for his own mate. She remained unharmed and that made him wary and suspicious; he always felt like she was the next target. Yet there she stood, healthy and beautiful. He would have to thank the Kamis for all their kindness. He knew they watched over his people while he was gone.

"This will be a difficult time for all of us."

She turned her head to the side. "This is perfect."

He arched an eyebrow. "You are happy about this?"

Her smile grew in size. "Why would I not be happy about this, love? Is this not what you and kamis wished for?"

"It is," he confirmed. "But, this will be complicated and we might end up fighting. It could go either way."

"You will lead them right where they belong." This time, her tone was different. Her voice was no longer bubbling with love and happiness. Instead, it was darker.

He grabbed her chin and lifted her head. He gazed into her eyes and she looked right back at him. Her golden eyes were as shiny as ever.

"Are you certain all is well?"

"Things have never been better."

He decided to believe her. Inutaisho wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. "I pray that this good luck continue."

As he watched the other tribes fully cross the border and arrive into their new _home_, he felt a weight on his heart. They were not ready for the chaos to come.

Meanwhile, Byakuya stared at the _strange_ people with wide eyes. They were fairly the same and yet they appeared so strange. Their movements, their colors and their attires; they were so different. Having four strangers in his tribe was nothing like being _the_ stranger in another tribe. Now, he felt like they were two different species. For a moment, he wondered how his daughter fit in all of it. He knew she was not out and about because he was certain he would have spotted her immediately.

He was a bit fearful about seeing his youngest daughter. Mostly because of the tradition. They were never supposed to see each other again; she left the village. What if seeing her cursed them all? They might still turn into stone. No. The Kamis would not have allowed this merging if it was harmful for the tribe. The curse probably did not apply in such a situation. They were not in her old home, this was a new home.

Byakuya decided to stop glancing around and instead focused his gaze on Inutaisho. He ignored the stares the silver inuyoukais gave him and his people; he had to because if he did not, all he would think about was how he already regretted this. Presently, it felt as thought the cost of freedom and life was… freedom and life. If they did not impose themselves quickly as a force to be reckon with, they would end up being controlled.

Rage, envy and fear stirred inside of him while he watched Inutaisho kiss his mate. That was a happiness Byakuya could hardly recall. His love was taken from him oh so long ago.

His aura flared enough to attract Inutaisho's attention.

He could not put this off any longer. He took his mate's hand in his and guided her towards the new tribe. Izayoi followed him without a protest and when they reached Byakuya, she bowed. He returned the gesture and then waited for Inutaisho to speak.

"My mate," he clarified.

"I knew."

"This tribe now home you too."

"Where we stay?"

It was obvious that all the homes were taken and there was not much room for new dens. Did Inutaisho not plan for this?

Although Inutaisho hoped they would say yes, he chose not to waste resources, energy and time. Though now that it happened, they would have to work extra hard to make everyone feel at home.

"Tonight, we find dens. Tomorrow, we build."

They already had a few open dens, which was a sad reminder of the recent deaths that occurred. They would also end up sharing tonight to make more room for everybody. It would be uncomfortable but it was only for one night.

Byakuya did not appear to be very pleased with the arrangement but nothing could be done at this point.

"We start today."

The sun was still up high in the sky. There was no reason they could not start working. The more they could get done today, the better.

Inutaisho's displeasure could be easily seen on his face but he nodded regardless. He hoped to give everyone time to adjust and time to figure everything out but he did not wish to upset the other leader. Apparently, there would be no _gathering._ He would have to speak to his people later. Although this was _good_; he did not need to explain his sons' missing Byakuya might wonder _why _neither Sesshomaru or Inuyasha were helping.

"Daughter. Where is she?"

And there was _that_ problem too.

"She sleeps. Still hurt. Need rest."

"Where is Kagome, Father?"

Rin patiently waited behind her father this entire time but she was getting a bit impatient. Seeing Kagome was the only positive side to all of this and she desperately wanted to see her little sister's face again.

"Your sister is healing, sleeping," he answered in a hush while never looking at her. Although he did not approve of his oldest daughter interrupting his serious discussion with Inutaisho, he did understand her concern. He would excuse her behaviour _this_ time.

Rin pinched her lips to prevent herself from saying anything else. It was clear her father was upset with her but how did _he_ not understand? She could already feel like they were keeping Kagome from them. If her sister was sick, why could she not go to her? Rin could certainly take better care of her than any of _them_.

"You see her as soon as she awake," Inutaisho promised. He did not know if he could live up to his word but he had to - it was essential.

When Byakuya kept sweeping the area with his glance, Inutaisho immediately knew what he was looking for. "Son is with her. He watches over her." It was not entirely false. Sesshomaru might not be taking care of his mate _currently_ but he did look after her a lot each time Kagome got injured.

"We begin?"

Byakuya _wanted_ his people to have their own place. He felt their uneasiness and their uncertainty and he wanted them to know they were welcomed here. He did not want to take other people's home. He wanted his tribe to have their own home. Although he knew they were all tired from carrying their belongings all day, this would be better in the end.

Inutaisho nodded before guiding them towards the location of their new homes. Meanwhile, he resisted the urge to look back and search the horizon for his sons.

Hopefully, they would both peacefully return and not _kill_ each other out there.

-F-

Inuyasha's aggravation grew with each step he took. His brother could not have gone far; he only had _one_ arm. That made his balance weak and Inuyasha saw him wobble more than once. Plus, the further he was in the forest, the more dangerous it was and they both knew he could not defend himself.

Again, Inuyasha smelled the air, trying to find a trail, but there was no scent. How could Sesshomaru mask his scent? Inuyasha was _sure_ he came through here; it was the only path. Since he only had one arm, he could not have taken the more wild trails; he would be unable to push the tree branches out of the way.

A few more moments passed and Inuyasha had yet to find him. He decided to come to a halt. _His time was too precious to be wasted like this_. The faster his brother returned and _calmed_ down the new tribe, the faster Inuyasha would be able to retrieve his title. At this point, he was certain Sesshomaru was hiding on purpose. Although, Inuyasha was not sure how that would explain the lack of scent. He twitched his nose again, hoping to pick up a scent but once again there was nothing.

Frustrated, he growled.

It was not the smartest decision, especially since it could reveal his location to potential enemies but it slipped him. Why did his brother have to ruin his life all the time?

"Sesshomaru," he hissed.

If being loud was bad for Inuyasha, it was bad for Sesshomaru as well. Perhaps his older brother would come out simply to shut Inuyasha up?

"Sesshomaru," he tried again.

He waited in silence but nobody came. Rage rose within him and he was forced to go deeper into the forest. His sharp eyes were taking in every sights and his ears were twitching, listening to every movement happening around him.

Then it happened; a branch cracked.

The sound was still echoing when Inuyasha fully spun around. He shifted his stance, opting for a more defensive one with his body crouched lower to the ground. However, all he found behind him was complete emptiness. _No, he heard something_. His heartbeat picked up; Sesshomaru would not play a game like that with him. Especially since his older brother was well aware that Inuyasha did not care about his well being; if he was out here, somebody clearly asked him to be.

If Sesshomaru was not the one stalking him, then who was?

Perhaps he should have thought it through before he made noises.

He bore his fangs, even though he could not see his assailant. His eyes searched the vicinity and a fear began to form inside of him. He was not one to get scared easily but - well, thinking about an invisible enemy made him remember about his mate. She was strong and she was killed.

Since his breathing was harsh, he closed his mouth to look calm. However, he closed his mouth too quick and sunk his fangs into his bottom lip. Blood dripped down his chin and unto the green grass. _Now_ he was about to get some real attention. He backed away unto the closest tree to protect his back. He was alone and the forest was big; there were many places for this mysterious person to hide.

"_Bad choice._"

Before Inuyasha could react to the voice, he felt something wrap around his throat. He was forcefully held against the tree and suddenly his oxygen supplies were cut off. He chocked, he coughed and he tried to claw at whatever was strangling him.

"Nobody messes with my plans."

Another thug.

"You are weak."

Inuyasha felt his claws sink into something that felt like a flesh and he dragged them down. He heard a sort of howl but the grip on his neck never lessened.

Inuyasha was _strong_ and he could fight off most enemies. How could he not even break away from this person? It was impossible! He was getting dizzy and fast. At this point he was mostly fighting to stay conscious than anything else. He would _not_ die because of his brother!

His eyes were slowly closing when he suddenly heard leaves shuffling. At the same moment, he was released. Inuyasha fell forward on the ground, face first. His lips quivered and he pushed himself up. By the time he turned around, he saw someone behind him but it was not who he expected.

There was his brother, standing there with a rope in his hands.

_Sesshomaru_.

"You tried to kill me," Inuyasha uttered with his jaw clenched.

Sesshomaru did not respond. He simply stood there with his eyes wide opened.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and growled at Sesshomaru. "You can try to kill me but you cannot answer my question?" he challenged.

Again, Inuyasha obtained no answer from Sesshomaru.

"_Answer me!_"

Finally, Sesshomaru moved. However, all he did was fall flat forward. That allowed Inuyasha to see _why_ his brother was not replying.

There, lodged deep into the middle of his back, was a lance.

-F-


	23. K'iinam

**A/N: **Pretty sure everyone either forgot about all my stories or they hate me for not updating. _Sorry. _I will make one thing clear though, I will never abandonned any of my stories. I know lately it's been taking a while to update but THEY WILL ALL BE FINISHED, I swear. Life is just wibbley wobbley full of ups and downs... so sometimes writing has to take the last place on the priority list. I'm sorry.

If you're still reading, thank you.

Also, no beta-ed and seriously, it's been so long...I'm sure it's FULL of mistakes and I'm deeply sorry for that. I didn't even _re read it_. I'm too tired. If you wait for me to re-read it, you're never gonna have updates.

_**K'iinam: ache**_

**Firangi:**

**Chapter 23: K'iinam**

Mud splashed. Blood splattered.

Inuyasha… stood there.

He was almost in a daze as he glanced upon his brother's seemingly dead body. Unconsciously, he put himself in a defensive stance. The assailant could be anywhere. Despite all the differences between him and Sesshomaru, and the fact that he probably wished him dead a couple of times, he did not want his older brother to be truly _dead_. However, he could not run to him. What if it was a trap? What if the whole purpose of this was to trap Inuyasha and kill him as well?

"Show yourself you coward!" he spat out.

He was looking in every direction at once. _He had to be there_. Then he heard it; the sounds of leaves rustling. This time, he did not move away from it but instead he decided to follow it. He charged at full speed, using his ears to guide him. He followed the wind, the sounds but there was no scent for him to track. _It was the monster_. The one that took away his mate. It had to be; who else had no scent?

Inuyasha sped even faster, not even looking where he was going. His target was the only thing that mattered.

Unfortunately for him, his little chase was cut short. Especially when Inuyasha found himself walking on _water_. Before he could realize where he was, he fell right into the river, reaching the very bottom of it. Water filled his lungs and he gasped for air. _How_? The claws of his feet barely managed to graze the bottom but it was enough for him to propel himself out of the water. As soon as he felt the sweet, humid air on his face he opened his mouth wide and tried to take it in.

He landed half on the ground, half in the water with his face in the mud. He quickly heard the footsteps of people who were running toward him. As he lifted his head he recognized his father's feet.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru," he mumbled in answer.

"What about your brother?"

"He is dead," Inuyasha added as he pushed himself off of the ground.

"I am well aware of you hatred towards me little brother but I do not believe this to be appropriate."

At the sound of his brother's voice, Inuyasha felt his mouth slack. It could not be! And yet as he turned his head to look at the impossible truth, he saw his brother standing in front of him…alive.

"I saw you," Inuyasha argued. "You had a lance in your back and something tried to kill me… I followed it!"

"It is impossible. Your brother returned just as you left."

"No, Father, it was real."

As Inuyasha stood up, his body becoming more visible. It caused a few people to gasp.

"I do believe you were hallucinating, son." He pointed at Inuyasha's arm.

There, on his right arm was an enormous red bump with redness spreading around it. What? No. He never even injured himself! He would remember, he was certain he would!

"Perhaps it was a poisonous bush. You should hurry and find your mother. She will heal it."

Inuyasha was too dazed to even argue. Instead, he mindlessly headed towards his parents' den. It felt so real. How could it not have been real? Even the blood that covered his flesh had felt warm and yet now there was no trace of it left on his skin. Could it really be a hallucination?

Near the river, Inutaisho sighed in exasperation. He prayed that the other tribe did not see this. Obviously they did… but he hoped they would not think much of it. They could not show signs of weakness this early on! Now, his decision to make Sesshomaru his hair again seemed even better. He could not even imagine what they would have thought if the _heir_ of his tribe caused such commotion…_over a scratch_.

He took a deep breath then turned around to look at his oldest son. "Remember our conversation. You are my heir once more. They might try to put you down because of your current condition. You cannot allow them to do as such. You need to assert your dominance. Do not shame me."

There were many words Sesshomaru wished to spoke in that precise moment but he held them all back. He knew this was supposed to be a temporary arrangement but if he played his cards right, he might make it permanent, especially considering what Inuyasha just did. This was no time for mistakes.

"I will not, Father. I swear."

Inutaisho nodded and left to discuss with the black-haired inuyoukai tribe.

Sesshomaru stared into the distance while wondering if everything his brother said was made up. After all, Sesshomaru noticed first-hand the strangeness that was out there…he was even victim of it. However, if something was lurking, waiting to attack, would it not harm Sesshomaru while he was weak and training out there in the forest all by himself?

Perhaps his little brother had finally lost his mind. It would only help Sesshomaru's cause.

One less problem to deal with. Now, his only concern was Kagome. His father made it extremely clear that she had to make an appearance sooner or later and apparently she stubbornly refused to do so.

Oh how she loved to make it all very complicated.

-F-

Night fell and despite all that she feared, Kagome remained alone in the den. Nobody attempted to drag her out and nobody tried to sneak into the den. They all left her alone. Part of her was glad and another part wondered _why_? Nonetheless, she was convinced she would get an answer as soon as Sesshomaru would return.

She laid upon the ground, tangled in furs. Her eyes were closed and she simply listened and felt. When was the last time she felt an energy that resembled hers? It was so soothing, so calming. It did make her want to see them but could she live with all this shame? They sent her here to strengthen their tribe, to represent them and she failed. Although she might have tried to rebel a few times and did not always agree with her father's thinking, they were her people. They mattered to her. She never wished to disappoint anyone.

Suddenly a gush of wind came in and she shivered beneath the furs. She did not need to open her eyes to know that Sesshomaru came in. He quietly laid beside her, his cold body touching hers.

"Your tribe is here."

Again. It was the same sentence over and over again.

"Me know."

"You will have to see them."

"No."

She heard him sigh in exasperation.

This was the exact reason why he chose to leave it alone for tonight. He had to introduce himself _without_ her. When she was around he appeared to have no dominance since he had so little control over her. She loved to fight him at every turn. Although, they did not seem to respect him that much regardless of her missing presence. He felt the stares even though he tried hard to ignore them. He wished he could brush off all this shame but he could not. At least not until he gained back his strength.

Kagome would not help the situation. She was in a pitiful state. They would think he did not know how to care for her. Then again, they were also victims of gruesome attacks and lost their own family and mates; perhaps they would at least be grateful that Kagome was _alive_.

"You will do as I say."

She remained silent. There it was. The commanding Sesshomaru she knew. Lately he had been soft with her. Actually, they both had been. They let their guard down enough to feel their bond. It never happened before and it had not happened since.

"Do you truly believe your attitude will better this situation?" He sighed. "We are the next in lines. We cannot be like this. We will look weak and this will bring discord." He had almost forgotten what it was like to fight with her.

They co-habited decently well recently; could they not put up a facade? It did not have to be forever, only for the near future. Once the silver inuyoukais would have control over the other tribe, she could ignore him all she wanted. Although, he had to admit, he was not used to this anymore. Sesshomaru decided to be more forward. He approached her and laid on his good side, his arm holding him up. He buried his face between her shoulder blades and growled.

Exasperation took hold of her; _he_ should have understood. He was almost in the same situation as her! "_Shame_." The same word she used when talking to Inuyasha.

It was a word he was extremely familiar with since he felt it ever since he lost his arm. She was ashamed. Who was not? "You are alive." He felt her shoulders drop. "Most of them are not. They are dead. It is enough."

Those were the words he told himself over and over against while he sweated his way through his training. What if he had only one arm? Many of his people were dead. He _lived_. That monster took many of their kind away from them but he did not manage to kill Sesshomaru.

He was alive to be stronger and to take his revenge.

She shifted, forcing him to pull away from her back. She turned around and stared into his eyes, searching for an answer. She did not appear to find it but it did not stop her. Instead, she pushed down on his shoulder and forced him to lay down on his back. He did not fight back. The last time they found themselves in such a position, she made him feel better. This time, she was the one who needed to be comforted.

Her father could turn her back on her anytime. He already had; he sold her away without a second thoughts. He gave her away to strangers. He was for the benefit of the tribe, it was the right thing to do but he did not even look sad. Perhaps it was for the best but it did not make her transition easier. Rin loved her but… even if Kagome had stayed with the tribe…. Rin would have had a family one day and Kagome would have taken second place to Rin's children.

Everybody moved on eventually.

Sesshomaru though… he was hers. She was his. He conquered her, she fought him, she did as she pleased most of the time, regardless of the punishment…but they were linked. He could not move on from her. Even if she brought him shame, even if she looked the way she did. Even if she could not bear him any sons.

His cock even ached for her.

Right now, as she tried to position herself on top of him, she could _feel_ it. It brushed against her thigh, then against her core. She held his hips down and force the head of his penis into her. He used her before, she would use him now. She lowered herself, taking all of him in. If she had to face her family, and she would have to eventually, she wanted to feel whole, strong and beautiful. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru was the only person who could make her feel that way lately.

He remained completely still and let her do as she pleased. He did not have to fight her for control because this was not about control. He knew exactly what this was about since he felt the exact same way not too long ago. She fixed him. Perhaps this would fix her. Sesshomaru let his hand trail up her leg, under her knee and then rested it on her thigh. Kagome felt a shiver where his fingertips touched.

She never winced in pain, she never acted as though she was weak. She rode him, she controlled the motion and had a fierce expression burning in her eyes. She looked like the wild flower he fought the first night. Fire and passion were still hidden deep within her.

Her lips parted and she heaved. Her lungs were on fire and it was as though she could not breathe. She gasped for air while digging her claws into his sides. They smelled the blood leaking down from the wounds but it did not stop them. It made them feel more alive. Her grip loosened and then, she moved her hands up his chest. She felt every bump, every muscles until she reached his shoulders. One hand ventured down his arm while the other remained as it was since there was no more to touch.

She picked up her pace and felt him grow inside of her. For the first time she wanted to feel with her head not with her body. From the waist down, she was numb. She did not even know if she was wet, if their bodies were smacking together. Unconsciously, her heart was begging for that spark they felt once. The first pulse from their bond created an explicable feeling. From that moment on she knew _something_ was there but it was so vague, so little, that it felt like it was all in her head. Now that they were so close, her heart was craving to feel it again.

Sesshomaru and her were never close, no matter how many times they shared their bodies, no matter how many times their flesh touched. The bond was a closeness they were not familiar with and after one taste, it was hard to say no. The only terrifying was that they did not know what was on the other side of the wall. Was there a reason_ why_ they did not bond before? Perhaps it was better for them to remain two than to be one.

At this instant though, it hardly mattered. She kept rocking her hips, she kept his cock prisoner into her wet cavern. She let the sweat drip in between her breasts and she felt his chest heave with each breath he took. Her breasts were bouncing with each twist of her hips. Her now _useless_ breasts; they would not produce any milk, she would never feed any pups with them.

While in the throws of passion, she dared to lower her hand enough to _feel_ where his arm ended. Her fingertips brushed against the still wounded area and he froze for a moment. He should ignore it, he should not act as though it was affecting him…but she should not act as though it _was not there_. He knew it was missing but could she not pretend? She did not need his arm the last time they rutted. What was so different now?

Kagome could feel him disconnected and she felt frustration grow within her; she was aggravated. They were so _close_. Close to what? She was not sure. All she knew was that they needed to achieve that goal, they needed to bring the spark to life. She did not know why, especially since she was certain it would not help her current predicament but it did no matter. She kept rocking her hips harder, and she became wetter. After a while, it was enough to re-focus his attention.

He pinched her side as he threw his head back slightly. She did not wince. Instead, she dug her fingers into his wound and moaned loudly. Her head felt overwhelmed. She tried so hard to stay focus, on not feeling with her body but it was too much. Her skin was on fire, as little flames pricked every inch of her flesh. Her brain was fuzzy, and she felt _it_. The weakness, the shame. Even though she was trying to ignore it, pretend it did not exist.

Her _problem_ was not as obvious as Sesshomaru's but it was destroying her just as much.

He was half a man, she was half a woman.

Kagome could sense all of his pent up rage, all the secrets and the darkness he keep stuffed inside. Now, she could feel that same inside of her. Their eyes met and neither of them looked away. At least not until the passion became too much. Then, they closed their eyes while a surge took hold of their bodies. Kagome's eyes were tightly shut and yet she could see all of the colors dancing in front of her. She felt powerful. While the passion hit her, she dug her fingers even further into his wound.

His hand glided down until it rested behind her knee. He held on to her, she could tell. His touch was a balm to her flesh.

Once the waves of pleasure were over, he felt her shift and fall beside him. Her hair sprawled all over the furs, she closed her eyes. It did not take too long for her breathing to steady and she was fast asleep. All of her efforts tired her out rather quickly. She knew this was her only chance at resting; if she gave herself time to recover, she would never fall asleep.

While she found peace rather easily, he was stuck. Although he appreciated their rutting, he was now in pain. The more the pleasure left his body, the more in pain he was. The only problem was that he did not know where the pain originated. Then he realized; it came from his missing arm; it felt as though he could still _sense_ his hand. It was not the first time it happened…

Shame filled him and he glanced away. Even when he forgot about it, something was there to remind him of his awful situation.

He turned his head to look at Kagome but she was still soundly asleep.

He decided to mimic her and closed his eyes.

Hopefully his arm would stop pulsing soon.

-F-

Dawn came quickly, too quickly. Kagome woke up at first light with a sense of doom weighing in her heart. Quietness and peace of mind helped her sleep but stress woke her up. Everybody made it rather clear that she was to see her family and tribe today. There was probably no way around it. She thought being with Sesshomaru physically would help her but he was not very comforting. She also did not even know if he took her because he had no choice or because he still wanted her body.

It was a shameful body… she did not want anyone to know.

Maybe Inutaisho had no shared her condition with her people yet. Perhaps she could still save herself from the humiliation. Though, it would not help with her horrible appearance.

This would be so much easier if she could see them one at a time…or if at least she could see Rin first. Rin, her sister, her mother figure. She would know how to make all of it alright. Oh, how Kagome missed her kindness and her wisdom. Perhaps she could manage to ask Sesshomaru for this one little favour? Though finding the words would be a struggle. She could do it though.

Apparently her stress was all too obvious since Sesshomaru stirred in his sleep. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at her; she was staring at the light coming through the entrance, almost mesmerized. Fear was obvious in her eyes and he knew that as long as she felt that way, he would find no rest. _Her aura was too bothersome_.

He put all of his weight on his arm and lifted himself up. His back smacked against the nearest wall as he sat up. He stared at her until she decided to pay attention to him.

Since she could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her head, she turned around. "_Sister_," she whispered.

_Her sister_? She had many of them did she not? Although…recent events took them from her…if he remembered correctly? He was certain at least one survived…yes the annoying one, the one that truly disliked him…what was her name again? _Rin_. Though that did not tell him anything. What about her sister?

He looked at her, waiting for more words or gestures - anything that would resemble an explanation.

"_See_," she said while pointing at her eyes.

A few hours ago she was against the idea of seeing her family and now she was asking to see them? He did not know if it was because she was confusing person or because her language skills were limited but she left him puzzled.

Nonetheless, he nodded.

Somehow, she did not seem to be pleased with his answer. Instead, she reached out for his hand and covered it with hers. "Just sister," she indicated. "Sister."

There was no one else she wished to see? It was _more_ than he expected; he thought he would have to force her out of the cave. Perhaps her sister could persuade her to come out.

Once again, he nodded.

Kagome seemed relieve and actually released her hold on his hand. That permitted him to get up. He obviously used the wall as support and then he was gone. She watched the curtains fly around behind him and suddenly she found that her body was shaking. Somehow she thought she would have more time, she thought perhaps Sesshomaru would not understand her or - or that he would _choose_ to ignore her. Instead, he nicely complied.

Usually, she would have been grateful. Today, she did not know how to feel.

Kagome took a deep breath as she prepared herself for her sister's arrival. Her heart pounded like a drum in her chest and her mouth was dry. She heard the footsteps, she saw the shadow form beneath the drape. Her body stiffened and she held her breath and then she waited.

Rin slowly pulled the fabric out of the way, her heart ready to burst out of her rib cage. She never thought this moment would take place. Even after they announced the merge it still felt so unreal and yet there they stood.

There was her sister.

Kagome was on her knees, seemingly too weak to stand on her own. Her hair was dry, flat and knotted and her body - oh god; Rin did her best not to gasp as she saw all the wounds and all the injuries her little sister sustained. How could that monster have allowed so much harm to come to her Kagome? He was supposed to look after her not... not let her become like this.

Tears of rage formed in her eyes but she did not shed them. Instead she approached her sister with wobbly legs and once she stood in front of her she dropped to her knees and brought her into a tight, soft embrace.

Kagome meant to remain strong. Since her body was so weak she intended on pretending that her mind was strong. That resolution did not even last a second. As soon as she felt the warmth of Rin's arms she broke down. She began sobbing uncontrollably and tears simply kept pouring out of her eyes. She held on to Rin like held on to Rin as though her life depended on it and she would die if she let go of her.

"What happened?" Rin inquired with a heavy heart.

Everything. Nothing. All at once. She did not know how to begin those terrible tales. She was not even convinced she desired to share all this information with her sister.

"Death," was the answer she settled on.

Rin shivered at the sound of her sister's voice. She thought she would always be around to protect her sister from pain. She was supposed to stay with her tribe not go off on her own. Her father claimed that Kamis agreed to this merge, to this mating and yet they had nothing but suffering ever since. Perhaps they were not reading the Kamis' words correctly? Perhaps they all made a huge mistake and there no longer was a way to fix it.

"I am here now," Rin gently whispered in her sister's ear. "I shall protect you."

She could barely protect herself and she failed to protect her other sisters but she would not fail _Kagome_, she could not.

There was so much to tell, so much to share and Kagome had no idea where she should begin. All those feelings, all that pain she kept stashed inside because she could not share it with anyone else… she could _share_ it with her sister.

Kagome took Rin's hand and brought them to her stomach. At that point, even more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I cannot," she voiced, her words barely audible.

It took a moment for Rin to understand but when she did, her heart shattered for her little sister. "Are you certain? But how?"

"It did not heal right. It hurts, it always hurts." She clutched her fingers around Rin's hands. "Do not tell anyone, please."

Rin rapidly shook her head. "I would never." Especially not to their father; he was the one who sent Kagome to her doom. "He wants to see you."

"Like this?"

Rin smiled softly before raising a hand and gently caressing her sister's hair. "Do not fear. If anything he shall be disappointed in your mater, not you."

"It is not Sesshomaru's fault." Nobody could have predicted the events that took place.

Rin's eyes narrowed. "He is your mate, therefor he is responsible for your well-being. Any harm that comes to you is his fault."

It was not like that though. Also, despite all of his flaws, he tried to help, he came after her when she was kidnapped and even lost his arm and all of his titles in the process. He was not the kindest man she ever met but she knew there were worst people out there.

Rin could tell her sister would not change her mind and she decided that it was best to drop the subject for now. She kissed the top of Kagome's head before capturing her hand.

"Father will be thrilled to see you."

Kagome's legs were shaking as she followed her sister outside of the den. The light burn her eyes but she kept them open nonetheless. She felt the stares; the ones coming from her people. They never saw her like this before.

"Father!" Rin nearly shouted.

Byakuya turned around only to find a sight he did not expect. Kagome nearly gulped; he was not happy to see her. They came to a halt in front of him and Kagome quickly bowed. Once she stood straight back up again, her began inspecting her. "Daughter," he spoke in a serious tone. "What have you done to yourself?"

What had she done to herself? Did he think these were wounds of pleasure? Did he think she became barren because she thought it would make her life more interesting? Did _she look_ like she enjoyed her current predicament?

"Father, Kagome was a victim. She was attacked."

"Have you disappointed your mate?" He was prepared for this but he did not think it would be this bad. These injuries…they looked as though they would never heal.

"I have not," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Why was he not there to protect you? Or did this occur after the loss of his arm?" A one arm male. That was what her daughter ended up with; it was almost no wonder she was in such a bad shape.

"He tried." It was almost unbelievable that she was spending so much of her time defending Sesshomaru.

Byakuya grabbed Kagome's chin and lifted her head up. "Any other injuries?"

"I am healing."

Rin _and_ Kagome were suddenly uncomfortable. Kagome hid it better though. Rin was used to do as their father said, she did not lie and even though sometimes she sort of stood up to him, she always followed the rules.

"Are you with pup yet?" It had been so long, he could not believe they had not conceived by now. Unless his daughter was not fertile? No, that was impossible; his line was strong.

Kagome drew back from her father, forcing him to release her chin. She cleared her throat, knowing there was no way to avoid all of his questions. All she could do was come up with the best lie possible. "We decided to wait."

He arched an eyebrow, not pleased. "Wait?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Until I am stronger. There are too many risks for the pup if I'm weak."

In all honestly it was probably what they would have done if she did not turn out to be barren so it was not a _full_ lie. Obviously she would not talk about the life she lost, the child that never lived. The simple thought of the lost live brought tears to her eyes. _Stop, you have to stop_, she reminded herself.

Byakuya sighed. His daughter needed to be pregnant soon; their tribe depended on it. He wanted to secure their hold on the _alpha_ status. If his daughter did not bear a child, Sesshomaru was allowed to discard her and then… their position in this new tribe would be lessened. He could not afford to take that risk.

"Hurry," was all her Father said before turning around and leaving them.

_Hurry_. She wished she could. She looked slightly better but it was too late.

Rin wrapped her arms around her sister. "Come, you should eat."

Kagome did not fight and did not speak. She simply let her sister carry her away.

-F-

_Useless_.

It was the perfect word to describe how he felt at the moment. All he could do was walk around and _supervise_ while everyone was hard at work. His Father refused to let him participate; apparently it would only show how weak he was. He was well capable of working with only one hand but Inutaisho refused to see it that way. To top if all off, he was not even allowed to disappear into the woods and train. What would people think if he was not present?

Instead he put on a mask and pretended he was fine.

From time to time, he would check up on Kagome. She had no left her sister's side all day. The two of them remained glued to each other. He supposed that was a good thing; she so rarely left their den. Though he found himself feeling a ping of jealousy. She was supposed to need _him_. Nobody needed him anymore but she did. Now that she had someone else…

_He did not care_.

This mating would lead to nothing and he had to keep reminding himself of that.

This was not the best day.

At least his little brother had not made an appearance yet. Ever since Inuyasha's freak out, he had remained in his den, alone with their mother. Perhaps the poisoning was worst than anyone thought? He would not know since he did not bother to check up on him. Why would he? His relationship with Inuyasha would not improve anytime soon. At least not while his brother was out to get both his mate and his titles.

Though he did manage to get _one_ of those.

"We are progressive fast."

At the sound of his Father's voice, Sesshomaru turned his head. "It would be faster if more people were allowed to help."

Inutaisho frowned. "I am not having this discussion with you again, _Son_. You cannot display your weakness. They already think you are unfit. They simply accept you because one of them will be alpha with you."

Kagome was the reason they gave him a bit of respect? That was new.

"Your current task is just as important. They do not know our tribe and they require guidance."

"I am not their guide."

"You have been given more than you deserve at the moment."

A question burned his lips but he did not ask. It was pointless because his Father already knew what it was.

"You did not treat her right. You made foolish decisions and you let your temper rule you." Sesshomaru could be great it he let himself be great. Instead, he always created hurdles for himself.

"I have followed the examples that were laid out for me, Father. I have always done as you have asked."

There was an insult hidden in his words but Inutaisho ignored it. He would let him have this one. "Not always. When something does not please you, all you do is the strict minimum that is required of you. Your mate is a good example of that. You did not put extra work into your mating and you should have."

Sesshomaru was missing out on one of the most beautiful experience. Inutaisho put his hand on his son's shoulder. "One day, you will understand." Hopefully it would not be too late by then.

He was about to leave his son when he noticed _something_ different. He removed his hand from Sesshomaru's shoulder and stared at his _wound_. "Have you hurt yourself?"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "No."

"Your wound is different."

Sesshomaru looked down at his _missing_ arm, puzzled. Though he quickly saw what his Father saw; it was _longer_? As he observed, he noticed it did not look the same. The cut that took his arm was clean and precise. However, his injury was no longer flat. Instead, it was jagged. It almost looked like it had new pieces of flesh hanging from it. The only person that touched his wound was… Kagome. Did she damaged it by holding on to it too tightly? Did she actually make his arm worst? Yes, the flesh was jagged, uneven but it was longer… he had more arm than… yesterday? He could not remember. He avoided looking at it most times but… not it had grown.

How could it have healed and grown?

Did he injure it? No. He was careful and nobody ever touched his arm.

Except Kagome…. Kagome touched his arm last night. He remembered.

He looked at his Father and then back at his arm.

_What did she do_?

-F-


	24. Ya'ab

**A/N: **You get a heart attack, you get a heart attack, everyone gets a heart attack. An update and it hasn't been a year. I wonder how long I can keep that up, aha. All I know is, I'm on a roll today aha.

Seriously though, thank you guys for the amazing reviews and support. I swear I'm doing my best.

_This was not beta. I'm_ _sorry_. I barely re-read it... because I work long hours and I'm tired.

**_Ya'ab: too much_**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 24: Ya'ab**

_Blood, death. He was dead. His brother was dead. He could feel his dead body in his arms, weighing a ton._ _He felt his blood dripping down his legs, he could smell the crimson liquid as it left Sesshomaru's body. It was over. It was all over_.

Inuyasha sat up in a blink while gasping for air. His eyes were bloodshot, his vision was blurry and his heart was racing. He looked to his left then to his right. At that moment, he spotted his mother. _Den_, he was in his parents' den. The events of the previous day came rushing back to him. His brother was not dead…_how was that possible_? Nothing had felt so real in his entire life. He had been poisoned before but…that was not it. No, no it was too real.

And yet, he saw his brother with his own two eyes.

Was he losing his mind?

Inuyasha re-focused his attention on his mother. Should she not have moved by now? Since he was awake, she should have checked up on him. Instead, she remained on her knees, staring out in to the emptiness with a smile on her face.

"Mother?" he tried but obtained no answer.

His body felt weak but he dragged himself toward her regardless. He pressed a hand to her cheek; she was cold - and she looked _pale_. "Mother?"

"Inuyasha," she said, though she never looked at him.

"Are you sick?"

"Tired. I am tired."

Had she stayed up all night watching over him? _He felt bad_. "I am sorry," he apologized with a heavy heart. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. "You should rest Mother, I am well."

He did not trust himself to walk around just yet - _what had she put in that medecine? He had never been this out before_ - but he did not want to burden her with his foolishness. She appeared to be extremely exhausted and he wished for her to obtain some rest.

"I am hungry, I will retrieve some meat."

If he left the den, he would give her no choice but to listen to him. However, to his surprise, she did not fight him. She released his hand and she let him go. He cocked an eyebrow but he let it slide; was she so tired that she could not be her usual self? Perhaps she was sick; he would have to mention it to his Father.

_Oh his Father_. He was not going to want to talk to Inuyasha. He seemed quite displeased the other night. It was not as though Inuyasha _tried_ to make a scene. It was real - to him… it was. His Father should have simply been happy that Inuyasha cared about what happened to Sesshomaru. The bastard did not even deserve it. _Sesshomaru did not even have his back_. Of course not; Sesshomaru's life would be better and easier if Inuyasha was not around. His life would be better without a runner up constantly threatening to take everything away.

As he stepped outside of the den he noticed it was night. He also could not miss the fact that they were many more dens than before. _They worked fast_. At least the new tribe was not completely useless. He had to remind himself of that or he would be sour about losing his newly acquired title.

"Should you be walking around?"

Inuyasha glared at Inuyasha. "Should you be given so much power?"

Sesshomaru was bored and preoccupied at the same time. As soon as he _felt_ Inuyasha was awake, he decided he had to check up on him. His brother was despicable and Sesshomaru could not tolerate him. However, if there was one thing he could expect from him was honesty. Not _all _the time but Inuyasha would never sugar coat the truth. He would actually revel in any chance he had at hurting Sesshomaru.

"All that matters is that _I have_ it."

"It will not be that way for very long, brother." Inuyasha would trust his Father's words. He hoped he was right in doing so.

"We shall see." _He could crush him_ if only he was giving the opportunity.

Inuyasha scoffed; how foolish of him to have been worried about Sesshomaru's wellbeing. The bastard was better off dead. Especially with that _missing _arm; he was useless. _Wait_. Something was different.

"What happened to your arm?"

_There they were_; the words Sesshomaru had been hoping for all day long. Everyone saw him but nobody mentioned his arm. Somehow, he had a feeling his little brother would be the first one to notice.

Carelessly, Inuyasha reached out for Sesshomaru's maim. Obviously, he was not gentle as he squeezed. "It is longer."

It confirmed it; Sesshomaru was not imagining it. "It is," he stated as though that was not even strange.

"How?"

"Do you know so little?" Sesshomaru could not resist this opportunity; he had to taunt his little brother.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You will not get your arm back, thus it hardly matters _how_."

He was right but now Sesshomaru knew there was hope; if only he could figure out how it happened…perhaps he could make it happen again. The only clue he had was _Kagome_. Obviously he could not talk to her…because she did not know their language but _also_ she was with her family. His Father said that she should spend the day with them and therefor he could not interfere; it would have to wait until tonight.

"We shall see."

"You are an idiot," Inuyasha said before walking away from his older brother.

An idiot with a bit more arm than yesterday.

Now there was no way he was going to think about anything else but Kagome now. He could not wait until the night fell, until he could bring her back to the den and…figure out what happened. It was linked to her but how? He did not even feel his arm growing last night. Or did he? _Yes_, he remembered feeling some sort of pain…he thought it was because she grabbed him but…could it have been something more?

_How_ was he supposed to do his work today?

Especially since they enjoyed keeping him apart from the group… Maybe he _could_ find a way to sneak away. After all, they thought so low of him that he appeared to blend into the background. He was almost willing to take the risk. _No_. He could not. He had to make a good impression on his Father. It would kill him but he would wait. It was the best thing to do.

_At nightfall, he would get his answer - and perhaps his arm._

-F-

_Where was she?!_

Sesshomaru paced in the small den, his patience slowly slipping him. He could be a patient man but not tonight. The night had fallen and he had waited. She should have returned by now! There was no way she would sleep in another den tonight would she? Not without his permission! She would not make him look this weak in front of the new tribe!

He pinched his lips together; he could not lose his calm. They would sense his aura and they would know he lost his calm. He could not let anyone know about his current state of mind.

It was hardly his fault that all he could of was getting his arm back. It was the key to everything; he could not let that chance slip away from him.

Moments passed and he was taking deep breathes.

_One, two, one two._

Then finally, there was movement. He saw a shadow being cast in front of the curtain and he held his breath. As expected, it was Kagome. He glared at her but she did not seem to notice. At least not until she turned her head to look at him.

"Where were you?"

She blinked.

"_Where were you_?" he tried slowly.

He was angry, she could tell that much. For the rest…she was not sure. Was it late? She did not really notice the time go by; she was so happy to be reunited with her sister. And she could _talk_! When was the last time she had a full conversation with someone? It felt so great to be able to express herself, to share her thoughts and pain. She thought she would never feel that way again!

"Sister," she tried.

He figured as much and if he was not so impatient, he might have understood her need to be with her family. Nonetheless, he would brush this off and get to the point. He knew rudeness did not work with her so he would attempt to be calm. He _really_ needed her to cooperate.

Sesshomaru moved forward and shoved his maim in her face. "Different."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at it. _Different_. She knew that word all too well, after all it was what she was. Different from all of them. She would always be. She dared to approach her hand and touch the skin. Yes, it did look different.

She nodded. "Different," she repeated.

He already _knew_ that; he did not need her to confirm it. What he needed was to know how it happened. He pointed at her then his arm.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. What was he trying to say? She knew it was because he saved her that he lost his arm. He did not need to remind her of that.

"Sorry?" She already thanked him, she already apologized.

He shook his head. "You did this." He took her hand and he put it against his flesh. "You grew it back."

She tried to search his eyes for an answer but she did not find one. What was he trying to tell her? She did her best to repeat all the words slowly in her head but it did not work. She was too unfamiliar with his language to understand.

_Now_, it was harder to stay patient. "You touched and…" And what? He did not even know! All he knew was that somewhere between their rutting and this morning, something happened to his arm. He assumed it was when she touched it…when else would it be? And it was right after that he began feeling the pain so there was no other explanation.

He did not want to hold too much hope, he did not want to believe in this but he had to; this was his chance at salvation and he was terrified at the idea of losing it. Kagome proved her worth a few times but this - this would re-give him his pride. Obviously he would be unable to stay with her if _he_ alone was fixed because…because he would need an heir and she could not provide one but…he would be kind to her. If she grew back his arm, he would give her kindness in return.

She let her fingertips grazed the new flesh. Did he think she was responsible for this? It was impossible! If she could re grow flesh…she could fix her broken womb. If she could do this to _him_, she could do much better to herself. Her body was still broken from all the fights she had. She never healed quickly…as a matter of fact, she never healed at all. How did he think she could do such magic? Perhaps it was somebody else, an enchantment gone wrong… or perhaps a gift from the Gods but it was certainly not from her.

She shook her head. "Not. Me."

_No it had to be_. It was the only explanation that made sense, the only one he could control.

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "How?"

"Not me," she repeated.

Sesshomaru stared deep inside Kagome's eyes, almost as if he was hoping to see the answer to his question in there. All he saw was her confusion. Did she truly not _know_? Or was she right and had nothing to do with it?

But if it was not her…how would he get his arm back? How would he get his life back?

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, all of his hope leaving his body. He did not even care how it made him look; in that moment, he did not even have the strength to stand up. He should not have prayed for this, he should not have believed it. Why would life be kind to him? All the Kamis had turned their back on him. They would not provide him with solace.

He was doomed.

Doomed to be like this forever. Doomed to know there was a way but unable to find it.

_This was his life_.

-F-

The night was cold, the village was full of sleeping bodies. Some camped outside, trying to keep the people safe but even they had a hard time resisting the temptation to fall asleep. Most of them were exhausted by the huge amount of work they had to put it during the last few days. Their bodies were begging for a rest.

Kagome's breathing was slow while she watched Sesshomaru's face. After his little break down, he never tried to talk to her again and he did not even try to touch her again. She would be lying if she said her body had not gotten used to it; after all, it made her feel alive. Still, she let him do as he pleased. He laid down in the furs, closed his eyes and slept. Or at least, he looked as though he was sleeping.

She on the other hand could not find rest. There was something off about their conversation - if you could call that a _conversation_ - and she could not shake it off. She saw the light, the hope in his eyes; she never saw that before. She saw fury, passion, lost, sadness but never _hope_. She almost felt bad for taking that emotion away from him. Unfortunately she could not be of any help to him. If she could restore his arm she would but it was not within her power.

Still, that was not the only thing keeping her awake. She had this lingering feeling that was nagging at her. As though she had forgotten something important and now a terrible tragedy would strike them. As though they did not have enough of those already. Perhaps being paranoid became a second nature for her after everything that took place recently.

Whatever the reason, it was preventing her from sleeping.

She turned and tossed, being mindful of her injury, but rest was simply not coming to her tonight.

Kagome soon found out that she was not the only one that sleep eluded. She began hearing footsteps and then whispers. At first she stiffened; the past thought her that sounds in the night were not her friends. She managed to tilt her head without making a sound, and she waited. Then she saw it; feet under the curtains She held her breath.

"Kagome?"

Soon after the person spoke, the laid on the ground and revealed their identity; Rin.

Kagome sighed in relief. She tore herself away from Sesshomaru and dragged herself towards the curtains. She kneeled down on the ground and then slightly opened up the drapes. A bit of moonlight shun in and she quickly looked over at Sesshomaru to make sure he was still asleep. _He was_.

"What are you doing here?" she hushed at her older sister.

"Something is wrong with that lady."

She frowned. "What lady?"

"That rude man's mother."

_Izayoi_? Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. She had known something was wrong with her, she had known for days! Though, she kept asking everything and they kept telling her she was fine. Even she herself confirmed it, did she not?

"Where is she?"

"She is walking around outside like a corpse!"

Panic took hold of her and before she knew it, she ran outside. Her eyes searched in every direction until she finally found her; she was heading for the water. _Oh kami no_. She tried to walk as fast as her legs allowed her and she finally caught up to her. Mostly because Izayoi was walking extremely slow. She took hold of the woman's arm and tried to stop her.

"Izayoi," she pleaded.

"You have to stop." She knew she could not understand but she had to try anyway.

"Kagome, what is wrong with her?"

"I do not know. It is the water." It was always the water. She saw her coming back from the river nights ago… but why would she be acting like this? What happened to her that night?

No matter how hard Kagome tried to stop Izayoi, she simply kept on walking. Rin quickly noticed her sister's desperation and though she did not understand why she cared for the woman, she decided to help. She refused to see her sister look so broken. She grabbed the woman's other arm and put all her strength into stopping her.

However, nothing brought Izayoi to a halt.

She simply kept on walking until her feet reached the edge of the river. That was when it got worst. She began lowering herself into the water, dragging Kagome and Rin down along with her. It was then that Rin knew they had done all they could. She was not going to sacrifice her life or her sister's life for this woman. She immediately let go and then forced Kagome to do the same.

"No! We cannot let her drown!"

Despite her sister's claws digging into her arm, Kagome was trying to hold on. If she could just… just bring her out of the water, it would be okay.

"Kagome, you cannot die for this woman. She is not worth your life."

Izayoi was kind to her. Kagome was the only mother figure Kagome had in the tribe. She was all she had when even Sesshomaru discarded her. Izayoi healed her, she shed tears for her. She would never forgive herself if she simply gave up. Too many people had died already and she could not let it happen again.

"Let go of me! _We have to help her!_"

By then, Kagome was not even aware that she was screaming. Unfortunately, everybody else _heard_. People began stirring in their dens and before they knew it, everyone was beginning to look for the search of the noise. And they found it. They found Rin holding Kagome. And Kagome was kicking and fighting…to try and get to Izayoi.

_Their_ Izayoi. Laying face first in the water.

It would have been so bad if that would have been the only thing going wrong. Except, slowly, her body began to melt away. Her flesh spread in the water, bubbles and foam formed and then, it all mixed in with the water until the only thing left floating was her and her clothes.

It felt like it happened so fast but it took a while. Everybody stood there, horrified. Kagome dropped to her knees, a silent scream escaping her and her whole body trembling. How - how could this happen?

However, her shock was nothing compared to the shock and horror of Izayoi's flesh and blood and love. Inuyasha lunged himself forward and dove into the water. There was nothing left for him to rescue but he did not care. His shoulders were quaking, his heart ached. He swam through the water and tried to find something - anything because…_his mother could not be dead_.

He could not go through this again, he would not survive it this time.

Somewhere along the way, he began screaming but he was barely aware of it as he began to feel a tightness in his limbs.

Near the shore was Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Inutaisho's claws were digging into his oldest son's shoulder as he held him back. He knew Sesshomaru wanted to do the exact same thing as Inuyasha. Actually, Inutaisho was dying to be in the water as well. To feel her, to feel her skin, her love before it was all over. There it was, slipping away from him in front of his eyes and there was not a single thing he could do to stop it.

Blood spilled from the wounds he made in his son's flesh but neither him or Sesshomaru flinched. Inutaisho felt this void, this emptiness before and it nearly killed him. His first mate, she meant the world to him and a black hole swallowed him whole when she died. She had only been in his life a few years. Sesshomaru was so young when she died. But Izayoi? _Izayoi_, it felt like she had been there since forever.

"Inuyasha," he managed to say.

But his words brought his son no relief. He kept on looking, kept on hoping.

"Sesshomaru, retrieve your mate."

It was almost an impossible task to do since his Father's hold on him was so strong and yet, after a moment, Sesshomaru managed to pull away. He went through the motion, his mind a blank. Again. _This pain again_. His eyes felt empty as he reached out for Kagome. She was curled up in a ball on the ground. Her wet hair stuck to her face and tears streaming down her face. She did not even fight him. She let him wrap his arm around her waist and lift her off the ground. He dragged her away and she let him.

Rin watched, completely helpless. She should have been the one to take care of Kagome.

The night was pure silence, except for Inuyasha's screams, and as people slowly backed away, understanding the gravity of the situation, Inutaisho knew he could no longer keep up his facade.

He dropped to the ground, all the energy leaving his body. He experienced a shortness of breath, tears poured out of his eyes and despair was all he was left with.

_His Izayoi was gone._

A gut wrenching scream escaped his throat and buried Inuyasha's sounds of pain. He screamed until his voice gave up and he hit the ground until there were holes beneath his fists.

_Izayoi_ was dead.

She was taken from him.

He could survive anything.

He could not survive this.

-F-

The sky was blue, the sun was bright and warm. There was not a cloud in the sky. At this time, everyone should have been up and about. Everyone _was_ awake but nobody was moving. The black haired inuyoukais did not dare to disrespect anyone and none of them left their new dens. The silver inuyoukais were in mourning. They lost their alpha bitch, their queen.

The only one who was outside was Inuyasha. He never left the water. He stayed there, praying it would either take him away or give him back his mother. It did neither.

Inutaisho was in his den, the pain too much to bear. The worst part was that there was nobody for him to be angry with - this was the kamis' doing. His wife's soul had been eaten by Water cannibals. Water spirits that entered someone's body during the night and slowly ate the soul. They would drown their victim first, then take over. Once there was nothing left to eat, they returned it to the water.

The Kamis took away his beautiful Izayoi.

He wanted to be angry at them because they were so greedy; they took everything and everyone. And yet, he could not. He could not even take revenge.

He also did not know how he was supposed to go on with this pain.

In a den near, Sesshomaru and Kagome were completely silent. She was on one side of the den and he was sitting in the other. She clutched around her knees like a child, the memory burned into her mind. This was all this world had to offer; death. Death and misery. None of them was going to make it out of this alive. Every time, there was a new enemy. Though she wondered why nobody was out there trying to seek revenge. Was this enemy too powerful? She did not know the silver inuyoukais feared something…

Sesshomaru's breathing was steady and loud as he stared at the wall. The wounds on his shoulder had yet to heal and he did not care. Fate was tearing a hole into his life one piece at a time. This was why he tried to obey without questions. This was why he knew his attitude was better. Loving someone was not worth all that pain. Pride was because pride could always be recovered. Love could not.

All he could think about was _how_ he could take revenge. There was nothing he could do about his arm, there was nothing he could do about _his_ first mother. And now, there was nothing he could do about Izayoi. Water spirits could not be killed. They merged with the water and they walked around as corpses. You could never know who was one of them. _Apparently_, he was not even able to tell his own mother was not his mother.

But… Kagome knew.

Kagome knew that Izayoi was not Izayoi! How did she know?

He immediately rose up, which caused a sharp pain to tingle through his missing arm.

Sesshomaru glanced at her; she was not sleeping. He approached her and laid by her side; it was the only way he could shake her. He used his only arm to grab her shoulder and he held on tightly. She got his hint pretty quick and turned around. Usually she might have said something to the way he rudely handled her but he had just lost his mother. Then again, were they not constantly in a state of loss and death?

"Izayoi. You saw."

She swallowed hard. She did not see anything, she just thought something was off. Plus, it was not like she could explain it to him.

There was no way they could have saved Izayoi, even if they had found out. Her soul was broken the moment they entered her body. However, they could have spared her some suffering. She never moved on, not until her body died in the water. They could have make the process quicker and easier for her.

"Yes."

"How?"

She sat up and then kneeled in front of him. She then gestured for him to do the same. After a bit of a struggle, he did. She took her hands and covered his ears with them. "I heard."

"_Heard_," he corrected when he understood what she was trying to say. "What did you _hear_?"

"Voice." She opened her mouth wide as though she was screaming but she let no sounds out.

"_Screams_," he provided.

She nodded.

"When?"

"Dark. Night."

"Did she suffer?"

Her head flinched back and she rubbed her forehead; _suffer_? She did not know that word.

"Suffer," he repeated. Why was it that life enjoyed reminding him that he should have helped her learn their language? Moments like this were becoming increasingly frustrating. He did not want to play games, he simply wanted answers.

He pinched her arm, where she had a bruise, and she yelped in pain.

"Suffer," he said again.

_He did not have to demonstrate it like that_. But she got what he meant. The problem was, she did not wish to give him an answer. She pinched her lips and suddenly avoided his gaze. She remembered the wind screaming, never begging for help. She remembered how she shivered when silence fell upon the night. She did not want to remember the moment Izayoi died. She did not really understand what happened but from what she gathered whatever had been walking around lately was _not_ Izayoi.

It meant she heard her die.

Sesshomaru took her silence as a yes. Izayoi died in pain. Nobody in the tribe ever got attacked by water spirits; he did not know what kind of effect it had on the soul.

Something suddenly dawned on him. Night. She said it happened at night. It could not possibly be _that_ night could it?

_She looked up to find Sesshomaru staring at her. He awoke to find her missing. He was not truly concerned and quickly sensed her aura but he did not appreciate that she left without a warning or permission. Did she not learn by now that terrible things happened to her when she ventured out on her own?_

_"Up."_

_He was almost shocked when she immediately rose to her feet. Not only did she apparently understand him but she also did not put up a fight._

Was it then? Was it then that his mother's soul was eaten?

_"See?" _

_He looked at the water but saw nothing. What was he supposed to see? Perhaps she used the wrong word. It would not surprise him._

_Sesshomaru shook his head and grabbed her hand, dragging her along._

"It was the night I found you outside," he uttered with empty eyes.

She frowned. All she understood was 'night' and 'found'.

In a moment of desperation and pain, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her violently. "_It was that night was it not?_"

She tried to look into his eyes, hoping it would give her an answer but she only found pain in his amber eyes._ "Sorry,_" she apologized. He was being rude, he was being forceful but…he lost someone. From what she noticed, Sesshomaru was not very good with losses.

His first mother died, bloody, on top of him. Now Izayoi died in front of him _twice. _The first time he did not hear it and the second time he had to watch her body drown. He lost his arm. Kagome could not bear any pups. _Oh_ and she did not know what happened with his arm. He was being punished, it was obvious.

He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. He needed to find something to fight for, something to keep him going. He did not want to get attached, he did not want to love anyone. They all died. He did not care for this kind of pain and he did not want to experience it again. He never wanted anything to stand in his way. He wanted to be willing to sacrifice anything without having a doubt.

His arm.

His arm had to be his focus.

However, it all started with her. He did not care what she said; it had to come from her. Perhaps she could not understand him well enough or maybe the problem was that she could not explain herself. He never found a reason to waste time on her. He never really went into it. Tonight, he would change that.

He would not find rest again. He had no desire to close his eyes. He had no desire to do anything and he was not even allowed to train. What else was he supposed to do?

She would be his distraction.

His mean to his revenge.

The only thing that kept him sane.

-F-

"Father?"

Byakuya had dared to come out once the sun had set. Nobody else was walking around. He decided to return to the scene of the crime; the water was mesmerizing. These events changed everything.

"Come closer," he said to his daughter.

Rin obeyed and walked up to him. She did not like it; being this close to the water made her nervous, especially since she had no idea what took place this morning. It was not as though they were going to ask because, first everyone was mourning and second she did not even know if it could be explained. At least not with the limited conversations her father and the other chief could have.

They were supposed to be safer here. It only seemed more dangerous.

"This is good news."

She arched an eyebrow. "Good news?" All she could picture in her head at the moment was her little's sister broken face. She had seemed so sad over that female's death. How could it be? She could not even speak to them. Why did it matter to her if she lived or die?

"Yes. Now, they are weaker."

He was no fool. Although he agreed to this deal, especially because the Kamis approved it, he knew he would have to watch his back. There was no way two tribes could simply habitate with each other. Eventually, one would come up on top; it was the way it always went. Even if his daughter's pup was the next in line. The others did not like them. He _felt_ it.

"It is our chance to prove our strength. They are down, they are not thinking about us."

"How do you wish for us to prove our strength, Father?"

She did not like the way this was going. Despite everything, Kagome was technically on the other side…hence why Rin did not want there to be side. Kagome could not simply back them up. She had to stick by her mate, no matter how horrible he was. Especially now that she was so weak and broken.

"We dominate them."

His voice was cold and serious. Somehow, it felt different. Her Father had more determination than ever and she feared what might come of that. Yet, she had to listen and obey.

"We will slowly infiltrate ourselves in their life. They are too busy, they will never notice."

He understood the pain of losing a mate but he could not sympathize. All he could do was turn this situation to his advantage. He did not care if it seemed cruel; he knew the silver hair inuyoukais would have no problem being ruthless. He had to watch out for his people, for his loved ones. If dominance was not established now, all would be lost.

Rin reached out for her Father's hands, her heart heavy. She gave it a squeeze and nodded. There was only one person she wanted to protect; Kagome. She was so focused that she never saw the tiny red spiders crawling around their feet. Or the ones that went up her Father's legs.

She even missed those familiar red eyes glancing at her from afar.

_Patience. It is the key._

-F-


	25. U'uyeh

**A/N: **Again, thank you for all the nice reviews. Mm, I was only supposed to do a few night shifts but now I've been moved to that schedule permanently (or at least until the end of august). That means I need to re-adjust my schedule and I'm gonna have to find a new writing schedule. So the next updates for my stories might take a LITTLE longer (not 6 months, just maybe a bit more than week, while I find my new rhythm). Thank you all for your understanding.

_This was not beta. I'm_ _sorry_. I barely re-read it... because I work long hours and I'm tired.

**'U'uyeh: listen!**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 25: 'U'uyeh**

The sky was a dark and grey as the hearts of the people. They all stood around glooming, sad, filled with helplessness as the death rituals were performed. All of them remained in silence, going through the motions. Izayoi was a big loss for all of them. She was their leader's mate, their queen. And now she was no more. Wars, enemies, spirits; everything was taking from them. They were all dying one by one and they could not stop it. Was this the end for them?

The black haired inuyoukais stood around, in the back, by respect. They all kept their heads low and stared at the ground. All of them experienced loss as well but none of them could feel the pain the others were feeling at the moment. Instead, they were planning a take over, they were planning to be _the_ tribe in charge. It would not be easy and it required a lot of planning; unfortunately they were lacking _time_. They had to act quick while everyone was weak and broken.

In the line, Rin was staring ahead instead of down. She looked at her sister while she prayed for the loss. Kagome was on _their_ side. She was no longer _hers -_ she belonged to Sesshomaru. Rin accepted that long ago and knew it was the decision that had to be made but how she wished Kagome was hers to protect. She knew her sister loved them dearly and she would do anything for her family but what if - what if she chose the other side and… no their Father would never hurt Kagome would he?

She dared to glance up and saw the determination in his eyes.

_She was not convinced_. Maybe, if he wanted the power, if he wanted to protect their family and their tribe…maybe he would go that far. He did toss Kagome away without a second thought.

Once the ceremony was over, Byakuya dragged Rin away. "I need you to speak with your sister."

Rin arched an eyebrow, worried. "Why?"

"This is not time to question me, Rin. You will have to do exactly as I say if we want this to work."

She nodded though she was reluctant; nothing good would come out of this.

"Your sister could be very useful to us; she can gather information."

"You want Kagome to be our spy?" she said, louder than she intended.

Byakuya glared at her. "I need your sister to do right by her people."

Rin chose not to voice any of her concern regarding Kagome's allegiance. She did not know how forgiven her Father would be. "What if she refuses? This could put her in danger?"

"Her best chances are with us and she is well aware of that fact. She is not one of them and they know it. She will always be the first to go." He sighed. "Now, do as you are told and go to her. She is grieving and you are her sister. It is not suspicious and she does not trust me."

He always had a tense relationship with his daughter. If it could not be fixed then, it would not be fixed now. Nonetheless, he knew he raised her to do the right thing. It was why she followed his orders and mated _this _foreigner. He believed she would do the right thing again and help her family. They were all she had. She had no children and her mate did not seem very affectionate with her. They could give her what she did not have.

"I will," Rin finally agreed.

She was not comfortable with this plan. She hated the idea of using her little sister as a pawn in their plan. Kagome deserved better, especially after everything she went through lately. But, she would obey her Father. As she always did. It did pain her and it made her worry. If he could not accept their own, how would he ever accept Onigumo? It had only been a few sunsets and she already missed him terribly. He made her feel alive that night; it was the first time since the death of her mate that she felt like herself. She suffered too many losses. He gave her back some of her light, some of her soul.

Rin would be able to stay _hidden_ for a while but one day she would need him, all of him. Right now she needed his advice. He saved her sister once, he knew her and he knew Kagome. Perhaps he would be able to show her how to deal with this whole mess and how to make sure her sister would not get hurt.

If only she knew how to contact him. There was a river here too and he might come around but… it would not be safe. The river was an area she needed to avoid at the moment; it was where that woman died and they would not appreciate her trying to cross it. As a matter of fact the water was not their friend, not while _something_ lurked around. Perhaps there was another way for her to get on the other side…maybe Kagome would know!

Rin slowly advanced on the other side, where the silver inuyoukais where. She wanted to catch Kagome before she went back to her den but she did not want to attract any attention to herself. If was better if she blended in - though with her hair it was a rather difficult task. As if they did not know she was a stranger.

Once most of the people left the main area, Rin advanced towards her sister. Unfortunately for her, she was so focused on Kagome, she missed what was right in front of her.

_And it hit her hard_. If it was not for her quick reflexes, she would have landed on the ground. Once she managed to steady herself she glanced up to see what she had hit. And it was a _he_. At first, he looked like all of them; silver hair and amber eyes. However, once she looked carefully, she noticed that she remembered him. He was _that man_'s brother. He came to her tribe!

Inuyasha appeared to be trying to remember her as well. She seemed awfully familiar. She was - _Kagome's sister_. Yes. Even though she was a lot more tame than Kagome he could see the same fire in her eyes.

He pointed at her. "Kagome?" He did not know how to say _sister_ in their language.

She nodded. At least this would be a short conversation.

He bowed. "Inuyasha."

She returned the gesture. "Rin." The daughter of the man who wanted to take over his tribe.

Inuyasha stared at her a little longer before moving out of her way. It was not as though he could talk to her and he had no real desire to do so. She simply took him by surprise. For a moment, she truly resembled Kagome and he was unable to look away. It was best for him to leave. He was in enough trouble when it came to Kagome and he did not need to complicate his situation.

Rin on the other hand was unfazed by the encounter. All he did was slow her down. She was forced to search the crowd again to find her sister. When she did, she headed for her but this time she made sure nothing stood in her way. Once she was close enough, she called out to her. "Kagome."

Kagome immediately turned her head in her sister's direction. She managed to smile a little. It was _nice_ to have someone so concern about her well-being. Though, Sesshomaru _cared_ a little. She did appreciate that he took time to teach her a few things. Those moments were so rare. It made her feel more comfortable around the others. At least she was able to somewhat express how sorry she was to Inutaisho. He took her in and treated her as one of his own. The least she could do was share with him a few comforting words though she doubted it did any good.

"Walk with me?" Rin offered with a smile.

Kagome took her hand and followed her. She would have followed Rin anywhere. Izayoi was her stand in mother and she was gone. Rin _was_ her mother - at least in Kagome's eyes. She wanted to hold on to her and never lose her again. She remembered that she would have to pray and thank the Kamis. After all, they returned her sister to her and they gave her hope - despite all the losses.

She would have followed her sister anywhere.

_Almost_ anywhere.

When she saw Rin was getting quite close to the water, Kagome was forced to come to a halt. "We should not go there."

Rin dropped Kagome's hand in surprise. She had not realized they were _that_ far. She took a few steps back, not wanting to attract any attention. "Sorry, I am not used to this place, I did not notice where we were heading."

Kagome nodded. "What is the problem, Rin?" She could read her sister like an open book and she could tell something was bothering her.

How was she supposed to ask her sister that? How was she supposed to even explain it to her? Kagome never really followed the rules, she never understood why they did what they did. She would not understand this. She would not want a pointless war. Especially now that they were all at risks. Even Rin knew this should be avoided.

"Father wanted me to ask you something."

Kagome's smile dropped and her blood froze in her veins. The last time her Father wanted something from her, she ended up mating Sesshomaru and leaving her family and tribe behind. This could not be good.

"Kagome - he - he wants you to spy on them."

"Them?" She could not mean - no. _No_.

"It is for us. So we can be the strongest tribe."

Kagome backed away, her limbs shaking. "This is not supposed to be about war. We are supposed to be one."

"Father does not trust them."

"They took me in." Was she really defending them? _Again_?

"They had no choice. They wanted something. They do not really care about you Kagome!" She grabbed her sister's hands and held on tightly. "Do you think he loves you and cares for you? He does what he has to do, nothing more. It is his duty to look after you. He does not want to."

Kagome was never really angry at her sister. She always understand why she followed their Father's orders but now - now she did not understand her. "He is not the best man and he has been cruel but - he has not toss me away. And we both know why he could have."

"It is only because we are here now."

"No, he made the decision to keep me _before_ you came here. He has respected me and our mating."

She never wanted to be tied up to him, she never wanted her life to end up like was she fighting to stay like this? He did do right by her. He gave her rage and feelings while she was all numbed out. He rescued her, he made her body feel alive again. And for a moment, he gave her a life inside of her. Although it was cruelly ripped away from her, for a moment, it was the most beautiful thing to ever happen to her.

"Kagome _we are _your family. We need you." Saying those words, using that against her; it was killing Rin. Her Father asked something of her and she had to carry it through. He was all _she_ had - him and Onigumo.

"I cannot do this, you cannot ask that of me. We are one tribe now, we are not supposed to _fight_ each other," she begged. Why did her Father always have to ruin everything? Why? She was finally getting her sister back and now she had to fight with her; it was unfair.

"I cannot," Kagome repeated with tears in her eyes. She pulled herself away but Rin prevented her from walking away.

"I am trying to protect you, Kagome. It is all I have ever done."

"As long as Father allows it," she spat back.

"I love you, Kagome. I raised you. I do not wish to see anything happen to you. Father will not be happy if you refuse his request." Rin forced Kagome closer and wrapped her arms around her. "I cannot bear this markings on your skin. I do not enjoy this scent of death the covers you. You were meant to be _yourself_ Kagome, not broken. I want to see you strong and thriving. I want to see you with children. I do not want more harm to come your way."

She held on tighter. "Please, consider Father's orders. Not for his sake and not for mine but for yours. You could be happy again Kagome. Perhaps they were wrong, perhaps you can still have children and -"

"No," she answered, her face pressed against her sister's cheek. "They were not wrong. I know I cannot have children."

Rin grabbed Kagome's head and pressed their foreheads together. "We will fix it. We will fix you. Please, I do not wish for him to toss you away. I need you. We all need you." She kissed her nose. "You have to heal, Kagome. I failed you, I failed you and I do not want to fail you again. I have to protect you. You need to listen to me. I know you do not want to but you have to. Please, just this once, do as you are told."

It was a hard task for Kagome but it had to be done. Rin's heart would break if she lost her sister. "Do not give me an answer now. Think it over. Please."

As her older sister brought her into another hug, Kagome felt _warmth_. It was not because Rin was hugging her or because she felt at home in her sister's arms - it was different but she could not explain it.

"I will," she said in resignation.

Kagome's mind was already made up. She would not betray anyone. Refusing to help her Father was not betraying him. And she did not want to go against the people who gave her a second home. All of it was wrong. She might have slightly different opinions than everyone but she did not wish for more blood shed and death. They suffered enough.

Still, for Rin's sake she would pretend. She recently got her back and she had no desire to lose her again. Rin used to be her everything. She needed her.

Rin smiled brightly. "Thank you." She kissed her forehead. "Now, go, think about it, and smile."

Better days were coming for them, Rin was sure of it. One day soon, there would be no more war and they would all be together. She did not care what Kagome said, Rin would find a way to fix her sister, all of her. Even if it took forever. Her sister did not deserve the punishments that were inflicted upon her. She deserved freedom.

She would give it to her, one way or another.

-F-

_Liars_.

Everyone was a liar.

As Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru as everyone ate, she kept looking at everyone, calling them liars in her mind. Her Father could not have possibly be the only one to think about such a plan. It must have crossed someone's else mind - on either side. It felt so fake to have them all sit in a circle as though nothing was wrong. As though they all respected each other.

All evening, Kagome avoided her sister's gaze. And Sesshomaru's.

For once, she was quite glad that her language skills were lacking. At least, if he asked her about her strange attitude she could pretend she did not know how to answer him. He taught her a few things but it was still hard to remember and she could not really make sentences or anything. Also, if she looked at him, she might feel some guilt. After all, maybe she should share with him her Father's request. A proper mate would because a proper mate would have no secrets for her other half.

But Sesshomaru and her were not proper mates. They were just _mates_. They kept things from each other and most of time they acted as though they could not stand each other. Could she really betray her own Father? He infuriated her, he made all the decisions for her…but that was the way it was supposed to be. If she told Sesshomaru - they would probably kill her Father. He did not deserve to die. Nobody did.

Then cam along another question; what if her silence cost them everything?

She did not think her people really stood a chance against the silver inuyoukais but…her Father would not risk such a plan unless he thought he could win. There was some information she was missing. All that changed, all that happened was Izayoi's death. Was that the element her Father was relying on? It made no sense. How could he use Izayoi's death to his advantage? Perhaps she could ask her sister more questions later. _Ugh_, she despised the current dilemma she found herself stuck in.

For now, she would remain silent. If she saw things were getting out of control, then she would speak and she would choose a side. The question was, which one?

Kagome finally dared to raise her head. That was when her eyes met Sesshomaru. She thought he would scold her or mention her weird attitude but instead he was looking at her food. She _barely_ touched it. She could hardly be blamed; she was not hungry. She could not explain it, her stomach simply hurt and she did not wish to make herself suffer more and preferred to forgo food instead. Plus, what would she do with a few extra pounds? And one day would not make a difference.

Sesshomaru on the other hand had chugged down his food. Though he was _forcing_ himself to eat. The loss of his mother put a damper on his appetite. Regardless of those events, he _had_ to keep his strength up. It was his only chance.

Kagome noticed. It was why she pushed her food closer to him. He would probably accept it since it was not an offensive gesture. She was not wasting good food, she was weak and she offered _her_ mate more nutrients. He should be _happy_.

But he did not take it.

"Eat," was all he replied.

He would not mind the extra food. Especially since they were currently very limited; they were a bigger tribe than before but they did not have more food resources. Everyone had to cut down. As if they had not ration down the food enough already. As always, he kept it to himself. What else were they supposed to do? Nobody could starve.

Sesshomaru pushed it back in her direction.

Now was the time to see _what_ she would do. If she refused it after he made it sort of obvious that she _had_ to eat it, she would be insulting him. However, she truly did not want to eat; her stomach hurt. Maybe she could voice her pain out to him. He did teach her a few words and it could be a good way to put them to use.

She lowered her hands to her stomach. "It hurts."

Sesshomaru frowned while looking at her stomach. He appeared different. Less bruised? He was not sure. Though he had seen her stomach up close not too long ago and he could have sworn it used to look worse than that. Perhaps it was the bad lighting in their den. Though that was irrelevant; he had a decision to make. He had no desire to see her _throw up_ while everyone was present and decided not to push the issue.

He nodded and she slummed back.

He _listened_.

She spent the rest of the meal time avoiding everybody's else gaze. Once she crossed eyes with her sister but it was extremely brief. She made _sure_ nothing like that happened with her Father. He probably wanted an answer - unless Rin gave him one. Her Father asked a briefing from her sister, she was sure of it. She felt sister that her sister had to wriggle herself out of that situation. She wished it was easy to answer but it was not. No matter what she did, she was betraying people and that did not sit well with her.

She refused to turn her back on anyone.

"Come."

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, she jumped. Once she saw he was already standing on his feet, she imitated him. He began walking and she followed. Lately he had been more busy with his own thing and only conversed with her when they were in the den. Did something happen? Were they in danger?

She followed him all the way to the entrance of the tribe. He leaned against the nearest wooden pole and stared at her. "Has your father spoken to you?" He made sure to articulate each word and to keep his pacing slow. He did not expect her to learn their language overnight but he _knew_ she already had a foundation since she picked up a few things all on her own.

_Did he know? How could he know?_ Did something listen to the conversation between Rin and her? She could already feel the pain from her heightened heartbeat. "One."

That was the truth. And he was not even kind to her when he spoke to her. Rin was the one doing all the work for him.

"What did he want?"

"He mean."

Sesshomaru did not like the way _she_, her father, and her sister were acting. He got used to Kagome's quirks and habits and tonight something was off about her. She was nervous about something and he could not figure out what - and it had nothing to do with her stomach.

Izayoi's death made him more distrustful. Even the water could not be trusted. The spirits were against them. The real question was, did they do it on their own or had they join someone from the other side and made an alliance? He prayed it was the first one. They could survive one attack but he was not so sure about multiple ones. And he did not want anyone else to die.

It made him think that it was good his son did not make it. Although he would forever be angry that his pup was taken from him, he was not sure he would have survived all this. Izayoi was strong and she did not. Kagura was a warrior and she failed. Kagome was only half of what she used to be. What made him think his son's fate would have been any different? Sesshomaru had even failed to protect himself. At this moment, he could not protect another life.

Though, the creature that took his son from him would pay. One day he would find him and he would slice his throat - even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Careful." It was the only warning he gave Kagome.

He could hardly tell her not to trust her own family. _He could_ but she would not listen. He would do the same if someone told him not to trust his own Father. However, he wanted her to know he was watching. He would be no fool. He often relied on his instincts and they were usually spot on. He knew something was wrong, he simply did not know what it was.

Kagome nodded, while her guts twisted. This was what she feared. This was the reason why she knew she had to make a decision in the near future. How long would she be able to push it back and ignore it?

"Den. Lay down."

She crunched her nose.

"Sleep."

He wanted her to sleep already? She was well aware that he retained his bossy attitude but this was pushing it a bit, even for him. "Not sleep."

"Your stomach," he said as he put his hand on it. "Sick."

If they had to be on their guard, he needed her well and rested. Granted she could not do much but she was recovering and he might not be able to protect her; he needed her to watch out for herself. If she did not want to listen, it was not him would might pay the price in the end but her. Then again, she often enjoyed saying no simply to spite him.

Instead, she surprised him by nodding.

She did not want to talk to him and at the moment she could not face her sister or her father; the best place for her was the den. She doubted she would find any rest but she might find enough solitude and quietness to come to a decision. Rin would be bothering her again soon and this time she did not think her sister would leave without an answer.

Sesshomaru watched intrigued as Kagome simply walked away. He was right, something was off. Their conversations were limited but he _knew_ her. She lost a lot recently but there was still always that twinkle of fire in her eyes. The one thing that made her earn his respect. It was not there anymore.

He had to find out what she was hiding.

-F-

The sounds of branches breaking echoed through the forest. The wet grass bundled with each footsteps. Rin's eyes were darting all over the place while fear wrapped around her heart. She should not be out there in the middle of the night. She should not be alone so far from her territory. However, there was nothing else she could think about. She saw the way her sister avoided her, she saw the way Kagome looked at her earlier. This was not what she wanted.

She was lost and she needed to find the one person who could piece her back together.

He might not be there but…at least if he came around, he would smell her scent and know she was here. Perhaps he would wait for her next time. Perhaps he would realize this was their meeting place. The only problem was, she did not know how far she had gone or if this was safe. Hopefully she would be able to find her way back without trouble. It was foolish but - her heart needed him.

She had to try one last time. "Onigumo!" she hushed.

Just like all the others times, she obtained no responses. He was not here.

At least she left her scent all over the place; it was the only comforting thought she had as she slowly turned around. Once she was out of sight of the little clearing, the bushes parted and _he_ came through.

This was rather unexpected. He thought she would wait longer before seeking him. _Oh how precious she was!_ She made it easier for him. She made his plan better. He could _hear_ her heartbeat, smell her sweat; she had nothing to fear. Everything here was under his control; nobody would harm her without his permission. Although, it was too bad. He might have enjoyed a little show. He was rather stressed out lately, especially since it had been so long since he had last laid eyes on _his_ mate. He missed her.

He would be with her soon though, not in this form but it hardly mattered. His puppet would do the work. It would be enough for now. As long as he got to keep an eye on her he would be happy.

_We should go after her._

No, it is useless. Before we give her advices, we need to see what she will do.

_She might surprise you._

I doubt it. She hates him. She hates everything about him.

_We both know hate is a very powerful feeling_. _It can fuel someone forever_.

Oh yes. It could. And soon, all his hate would be rewarded. Izayoi was only the beginning of his revenge. Too bad he could not take more lives that way; if he did, they would get suspicious. He did not want that.

No, he would be patient. Last time, his haste almost cost him everything.

He knew not to worry; soon, all their fangs would hang around his neck.

-F-

_Instincts._

There was a reason Sesshomaru always followed them, always trusted them. He knew something was off about Kagome's family and he decided to act upon it. He _followed her_. Actually, he mostly tracked her from afar. Since he had one arm missing, he was quite slow and he could not afford to be discovered. Especially since she would probably pick up his scent very easily since she was not used to it; it would stand out.

He lurked in the bushes and in the trees.

He almost went as far as the water. From then, he used his nose. It was not the best way to locate her but he had a little idea of where she was heading. As a matter of fact he was pretty convinced she was making good use of his little _personal_ spot. The question was, why would she got there? Rin did not know their village and yet she headed into the woods with purpose. As I she had a reason to be there. _That_ was suspicious.

Obviously he could not find out what she was doing but now, he had a reason to confront Kagome. Perhaps he would even be able to pick up a scent on Rin when she would return. Hence why he was waiting.

What could she be doing out there for so long? Meeting someone? But who? Did she _lead_ someone to their tribe?

He could not care less that she was related to Kagome. His _mate_ broke all ties to her family when she mated him. And her family meant very little him. They were there out of necessities and nothing else. If they were doing something behind their back and trying to betray them, he needed them even less and he would not hesitate; if he had to get rid of them, he would. Even if that made _her_ hate him. His people came first, they always would.

However, for now, all he could do was wait for Rin's return.

And he waited, and waited.

He was almost startled when he saw her re-appear into his sight; he did not even _smell_ her coming. He should have known her scent, he should have been prepared for it. He observed her; her eyes were darting all over the place, her heart beat was slightly elevated and she had bruises on her feet. What did she do out there? She certainly did not go exploring, he was sure of that.

Instead of letting her walk away, he stepped out of his hiding place. As he expected, she was startled by his presence. She even gasped before taking a step back. He saw the fear shining in her eyes but she quickly recovered. She forced a smile, nodded and headed her way. As if she had done nothing wrong. But it was too late; he saw it in her eyes. She was up to something and he refused to believe that Kagome had no part in it.

Rage stirred inside of him as he headed inside the den. He violently tugged away at the curtains and found Kagome inside, laying and sipping water. _Her stomach_. She was still feeling ill.

"Rin," he spoke rather harshly.

She heard him coming, she _felt_ him coming but she had hope his rage was not directed towards her. She did not feel good enough to deal with his anger.

"Yes."

"What is she doing?"

"Doing?"

"_What. Is. She. Doing. She. Liar."_

Kagome frowned; her sister was not a liar. As a matter of fact, her sister and Sesshomaru never spoke before; how could he accused her of spreading lies?

"No."

"I saw her," he said while pointing at his eyes. "River. Water. Forest" She had to understand at least one of those words.

Rin was doing what? _Why_? Could this have something to do with the spying? Were her people meeting somewhere far where nobody could hear them talk? This was not good. She had even less time than she thought.

"Likes walk."

"This was not walk."

"Not know."

He had to drop this. She did not want him forcing her to choose. She did not want to make a decision at all.

"Lies. What did she talk to you about? Why is she always talking to you? And your father? Why does he stare at you that way?" he spat.

Too many words; she barely understood his speech but the tone of his voice conveyed his words fairly well. He was angry and he thought she was hiding something from him. _She was_.

"They gave you away. The are using you."

She did not understand his words but she did not like them. She sat up, almost glaring at him.

"Stop. No. Nothing."

"Lies."

"No, nothing."

"They do not care how broken you are. They do not care about your wounds. They are using you."

"_Stop talking! I am trying to protect you!_"

At her own words, her eyes widened. He did not comprehend a word she said which was obvious by the blank look on his face. However, she knew the impact of her words.

She was trying to protect _him_? From her family? All she ever wanted in the past was for her family to keep her away from _him_. She should not care what happened to him and yet she did. She could not let her Father destroy everything. She could not let her Father destroy _him_.

She approached him and pressed a finger to his lips. "No more."

He looked at her with fiery. He wanted answers and he knew she had them.

In her tribe, she was the wild one, the strange one. Her, she was the foreigner. In either case she did not belong. Which one did she want to help?

Would she choose him or her own_?_

-F-


	26. Laako'ob

**A/N:** I'm really sorry this should have been updated days ago. But, after staying up on my days off to write, I was too exhausted. So after every shifts I would just collapse and then I had to be dragged out of bed for the next shift. I seriously did not even have a minute to post it. I'm sorry!

Not beta.

**Laako'ob: Relatives**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 26: Laako'ob**

_"Rin, why is the sky blue?"_

_"The Kamis made it that way."_

_"Rin, why are the leaves green?"_

_"The Kamis chose that color."_

_"Rin, why is the blood red?"_

_"The Kamis wanted us to be filled with passion."_

When she was a child, Rin was her source of information. It hardly mattered what question Kagome had, Rin always had the answer for her. Of course, that answer was always _The Kamis_. From a very young age she was thought that they decided everything. The people asked them questions, sought their approvals but it was only because they were ignorant. Fate, destiny; it was all already planned out by the Kamis. They knew what was going to happen. They favoured those who praised them hence why they would give information and advice. The more you praised them, the more they looked out for you.

It was the way it was.

She always kept her faith, she always told herself _the Kamis wanted it that way_. Even when she was ripped from her family she did not stop believing in the power of the Kamis. Even when she was made barren she continued to let them rule her decisions. Now, her family was being torn apart in front of her eyes and she was stuck in the middle. Was this always the Kamis' plan? Did they truly always know she would end up alone and broken with impossible decisions to make? Why did they not warn her? Why did they let her go about her life without intervening? Did she not pray enough? Did she not believe enough?

Was that why they abandoned her?

Kagome stared ahead at the sky, the sunrise painting it with bright and warm colors. She did not sleep. After Sesshomaru refused to listen to her, she left. And he did not stop her. He knew she was hiding something and now, she would have to be honest the next thing they spoke to each other. She could no longer keep it a secret; she despised lying. It weighted on her like a rock and she wanted to toss it all away. It was the only way to free herself from the burden.

Though, she did make a decision; she would speak with Rin first. She would tell her sister everything. Rin _had_ to understand. After all, if Kagome made that decision, it was because it was part of the bigger plan; the Kamis' plan. Rin would have to understand _that_.

It was why she was sitting on the cold ground, her rear digging into the earth, the hair laced with the wind. She tried to collect herself, to calm down before the confrontation - because there would be one. If it was not with Rin, it would be with her Father. Someone would not be pleased with her final decision. Her Father was rarely happy with her; it would not make much of a difference.

Rin was the important one. Rin was the one Kagome was afraid to disappoint. However, Kagome was the way she was because _Rin_ raised her that way. She had to know it went against everything Kagome believed in. _One should not betray people_. It was not right.

Kagome enjoyed her solace until shifting sounds came from towards Rin's home. It was time.

She did not have to move; she was in plain view. She knew Rin would come see her as soon as she was awake - either out of her own will or because of their Father's will. Rin always listened to him.

A few instants later, Kagome was proven right. She felt her sister's presence behind her and she did not have to speak; Rin _knew_.

"Why?"

Last night, Rin felt the auras clashing in Kagome's den. She felt her sister's panic, her broken heart and she experienced Sesshomaru's rage. It was easy to put all the pieces together. Especially since Kagome was waiting for her instead of avoiding her. Her little sister had come to a decision and Rin would not like it - their Father would not like it.

"It is not right, I cannot do this."

"They are not your family."

"_They are_. You all are." They were strange, some of them rude and some flat out ignored her very existence but it hardly made a difference. This was home.

"Kagome, he will not understand." This was too soon; she did not even have a chance to speak with Onigumo. Oh, how badly she needed his advice. Her little sister usually took so long before she made up her mind. Why was this time any different? Kagome _should_ hesitate. Although - she was simply doing the right thing. Spying _was_ wrong. War _was_ wrong.

"I know." Her last confrontation with her Father was terrible. She had no doubt this one would go down just as badly and yet she had to try. "I will speak to him."

"Kagome, " Rin warned, "It is not a good idea."

"I will not let you do it." Rin could not convince their Father; he held too much power over her. Kagome had to be the one to stand up for herself even if it would only bring more consequences. It was her decision, therefor she had to assume all the repercussions that came along with it.

"Kag-"

"Tell him I need to speak with him."

Rin's eyes shone with sadness and tears. This was not a fight she wanted her sister to have. All of this was wrong and she felt powerless to stop it. If she did not retrieve their Father, Kagome would. Perhaps Rin could at least calm him down? Prepare him for the answer he did not want to hear? Hopefully, it would be enough. Their Father was a kind honourable man who always did the right thing - at least he usually did. He followed the Kamis' word and their plan for them.

Was this it or was he deviating from the greater scheme of things?

"Are you certain?" Rin pleaded. "Kagome, you cannot take this decision back."

"Do you believe this to be right, Rin? I know you dislike them, I know the feeling but _we are_ supposed to be the same. We should not be fighting each other; we should be fighting the enemies. The ones who took Kouga from you." Kagome rose to her feet and grabbed her sisters' hands. "We need everyone. We need to be together not apart. All of this could only bring more death. I _do not want more death!_"

She would not let one more single person die in front of her. It was too much. As long as it was not their enemies, she did not want more body to drop.

Rin agreed; of course she agreed. Kouga. _Kouga_. She missed him, she truly did. The relationship she had with Onigumo did not erase their love. It was a different kind of love. He would always be in her heart and there was nothing she wanted more than to execute his revenge; the one who took his life would pay dearly for what it did.

"I will talk to Father, I will tell him you need to speak with him." Those words were all it took to break her resolve. _Kouga_. Rin already knew it was a bad idea but now, she did not have the strength to defend it. All she could pray for was the her sister would come out of the _talk_ alright.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin, bringing her in a tight embrace. She poured all of her love into the gesture; she knew her sister would understand and come to her senses eventually. They had to form _one tribe_. A strange one, but a tribe nonetheless. It even surprised her that her own tribe was the one to come up with that plan instead of the silver inuyoukais.

Warmth filled Kagome and a smile adorned her face before she pulled away. Rin gently brushed her cheek before turning around.

Rin felt her heart pound as she headed towards her Father's den. He would _know_ just as Rin knew. As a matter of fact, he should have always known. He told Rin to convince Kagome but deep inside, he had to be aware that it would not work. Kagome always had a mind of her own. When she was convinced of something, she always followed her instincts. The only time she listened was when other benefited from it - like when she mated that horrible male.

But war? War did not benefit anybody.

"Father?"

Byakuya tilted his head upwards before turning his body around. "Rin."

"Kagome wishes to speak with you. She is outside."

Byakuya's eyes shifted and he looked angry. "Has she agreed?"

"She wishes to speak with you herself," Rin repeated.

Byakuya did not say another word. Instead, he walked past Rin and went outside. Kagome's aura felt _too calm_ and he knew a displeasing conversation was coming. Why did his daughter have to be so stubborn? Why did she have to give up on her own people? Yes, he made her mate one of them but it was all about survival, just as this was. If they did not come up on top, they would be left behind in the dirt. He was doing the right thing and if he could ask the Kamis they would agree with him.

"Kagome."

The deep sound of his voice nearly startled her. She knew he was coming and yet she did not feel ready enough for it. He never listened to her before. However, in the past, it was only her and him. Now, it was different - she was different.

"Father, I cannot agree."

His eyes narrowed but he did not speak.

"I thought the Kamis said yes. I thought we were supposed to be one."

"We will be one."

"Not like this."

He took a step forward. "Do you think they are any different? Do you think they are better than us, Kagome?"

She shook her head.

"Then plotted the same thing, I am sure of it. We simply need to act first. This is why I need you to do this. Do you wish to see your people die? Are you truly that selfish?"

Her eyes burned with rage. "I am not selfish! I _came_ her to help our people!" Did he think she wanted this life? Did he think she wanted to be different?

"Do not raise your voice at me."

"But you do not understand! We should help each other, not fight each other." They could be kind - both tribes. She saw it. Her Father did not know them. He was _her_ when she first arrived but she learned to see who they truly were. They were kind, they protected their own and they loved and hurt just the same.

"_Kagome,_ I will not repeat myself. You will do as I ask. I do not care what you want. I am your Father and you will do what I tell you to do. I am tired of having these conversations with you. I should not have to explain myself every time. You do not deserve an explanation. You do as you are told! Do that for once."

"No."

"You will do it."

"_I am not your slave! I am not doing this!_"

The next thing that was hard was the slapping sound as Byakuya's hand made contact with Kagome's cheek. If nobody was aware of their argument yet, now everybody knew. The force of the slap turned Kagome's head to the left. Her eyes were wide open and her eyes burning with tears of rage and pain. A red mark in the shape of Byakuya's hand began forming on her cheek and the skin prickled. Her bottom lip wobbled before she turned her head again to look at her Father.

"_I won't do it,_" she repeated, firmly standing her ground.

It was not the first he slapped her and she never expected it to be the last. She however did not think he would do it in such a public place. Did he do it to assert his dominance?

Byakuya raised his hand again. He did not like to do this but Kagome enjoyed being extremely stubborn and left him with very little options. He had to make her understand that this was best for her people. If the soft way did not work, he would apply the hard way. She brought it upon herself. He tried to use her sister to convince her but she refused to listen.

As Byakuya gave his hand a swing, ready to strike her again, he met resistance. He tried to push through once before he realize it was not something but _someone_ stopping him. He turned his head to the side, only to see Sesshomaru was holding his wrist back with his one good arm.

Byakuya glared at him, since he could not speak with him, and tried to break through Sesshomaru's hold. He failed.

"You will not hit her," Sesshomaru said out loud even though the other male could not understand.

Byakuya looked at Sesshomaru then his daughter. "What did he say?"

Kagome understood what he said but she was not sure she wanted to speak with her Father. However when Sesshomaru also glanced her way, she spoke. "He said you cannot hit me."

"You are my daughter, I can do as I please!"

Before Sesshomaru could ask her with his eyes, Kagome translated as best she could. "Me his daughter. He can."

He used to see her father as any other male. He did what he had to do and he took care of his tribe. He even seemed to be a good leader. He had no problem assuming that he hit Kagome in the past. Before, he could discipline her as he wished because she was his daughter and under his responsibility. The problem was she no longer _was_ under his responsibility. Sesshomaru would not have him hit his mate as he pleased. She was not his to punished. And he was disrespecting Sesshomaru's honor.

Sesshomaru finally released Byakuya's arm and let it drop. Then, he marched in direction of Kagome and tilted her lower body forward to put his mark on full display. He did not want to speak and have Kagome translate for him, he wanted Byakuya to know Kagome was _his_ and that he had no business hitting her as he pleased.

There, through the bruises, the mark was visible and Byakuya stared right at it.

He was already mad at this tribe, mad that they were made to be lower than them. He did not need this _one_ arm male to come and dictate what he should and should not do. Perhaps his daughter was mated but… she disrespected him. And it was not as though this _Sesshomaru_ could punish her for her bad actions - or as if Byakuya could share the reason behind the punishment. He had to take matter in his own hand. He was the impolite one for interrupting.

"What is going on?"

At the sound of his Father's voice, Sesshomaru froze. Inutaisho did not get out of his den much since Izayoi's death. Apparently the current situation attracted a lot of attention.

"He hit Kagome," Sesshomaru simply stated. "She is not his to hit."

Inutaisho frowned. He could hardly see how this could have happened. Should he not be happy to see his daughter? Kagome was not one to cause much trouble. Perhaps she was a little feisty but nothing that should have caused such a public situation. He did not like it. He had already enough trouble with merging everyone together peacefully. _He had already enough trouble getting up and out of his den as it was_.

But this was his duty and duty came first. It always did.

"You hit her?"

"She my daughter. I can." Now, he had to explain himself to someone else. This was _none_ of their concern. Would they mingle like this in all of his business?

"She my son mate."

"And my daughter."

Inutaisho shook his head. "No longer." By blood she was but his link to her was no longer there. He could no longer make decision for her. "Tell me what she do. Son will deal."

Byakuya's eyes shifted from his daughter, to Sesshomaru to Inutaisho. He could not share that particular piece of information. Actually, he did not have to say anything, they could not force him. "Between daughter and me."

"Speak or no punishing her." If he wanted to keep it personal, Inutaisho did not care. He did not have patience to deal with it but then he had no right to harm Kagome.

Byakuya's frustration became too much and out of rage, he walked away. He did not have to explain himself to them and he did not want them involved in matters that hardly concerned them. Yes, it was about spying on them but that particular fight was about his daughter disrespecting him and turning her back on her people. He did not ask her to kill, he did not ask her to participate in the fight. He only asked that she made sure her tribe was safe.

She disappointed him _again_.

They all observed him walk away. Once he disappeared into his den, Sesshomaru looked at his Father. "I told you I do not trust him."

"I agree."

Byakuya always appeared a bit hostile and showed he liked power but this was new behaviour for him. Suspicious behaviour. Had he been too ridden with grief to notice? Apparently, it was time for him to put his tribe before his own feelings. His people needed him and he had to protect them. He was not sure if there was a threat yet but he would not wait until it was too late. Perhaps it was only a small disagreement that could easily be solved.

The Kamis _had_ agree to this after all. They could not possibly wish another bloodshed on them!

"Watch him," Inutaisho said before walking away.

Sesshomaru re-focused himself on Kagome. "I knew."

He knew. And this time, she would have to tell him. Not here and not like this, but tonight she would speak.

-F-

Piercing wind filled in the silence of the night, the leaves shook and the water aggressively launched itself outside of its riverbed and unto the shore. The moon was high in the sky bestowing a small shed of light unto the disturbed tribe below. Black inuyoukais remained on one side and silver inuyoukais stayed on the others. Most of them did not know what took place in the early lights of morning but everyone could feel a certain hostility. _And everyone saw the mark on Kagome's cheek_.

Not all of them agreed to like her but once she mated Sesshomaru she became one of them. Also, Byakuya's actions reflected badly upon one of them; Sesshomaru.

All of this created a mess Inutaisho hoped to avoid. He was not that lucky.

He chose not to talk to Byakuya yet since he knew it would be best if he calmed down first. He even hoped Byakuya would come to see him out of his own will. Nonetheless, he kept an eye on him. The more of them were watching him, the better.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in the den, sitting on the brown furs, waiting for Sesshomaru to return to the den. She promised herself she would explain it to him and she would. She spent most of the day trying to find an explanation. Despite how her Father acted and the despicable thing he asked her to do, she had no intention of creating a war between the two tribes. It was what she tried to avoid. She would have to modify the truth slightly and find a good explanation to give to Sesshomaru.

Hopefully her Father learned not to mess with the peace and he would not attempt anything again.

She could protect him this one time but she could not protect him forever. He had to stop being a fool and see the situation clearly.

Once nearly everyone, from both side, were back in their dens, Sesshomaru joined her. His Father asked him to stay outside until all of them were away - just to be safe. He obeyed. For a while, he felt like he was his old self again and not missing an arm. He enjoyed having responsibilities again.

He found Kagome where he expected her to be; in the den. He sat down beside her and waited. He did not look at her. Her body was marked and damaged as it was and she did not need that mark on her cheeks. He was rough with her during their mating but it was for a _reason_. This was… this was something her father should not have done. Especially not on her. He was calm; for the sake of the peace but it was best if her father did not push her to his limits. He managed to hold back her father with one arm and there was a lot of damage he could do with that one limb. Even if nobody thought so.

"What happened?" he asked when she remained completely silent.

This was it. She had to try and speak her best version. At least she had the _lacking in language_ thing going for her. It would make lying a bit easier. "He not trust." She pointed at him.

"He does not trust me?"

She shook her head. "Tribe."

"He does not trust my tribe."

She nodded.

"Why the slap?"

She pinched lips. _Yes why the slap_? "He ask…" Her heartbeat picked up. "Ask plan."

"Plan?"

"You. Plan."

"He asked about our plan? What plan?" Did they have a plan he was not aware of or was she simply using the wrong word?

"Plan on them."

He blinked, slightly frustrated. She would need more lessons again because this was getting very aggravating. Though, he could not get mad; he could hear his Father's voice in his head telling him that it was his own fault this was happening. If he had taken the time to teach her from the beginning, she would be much better at it now.

"Attack."

"Plan to attack them?"

She nodded.

"He asked about our plan to attack them," he repeated out loud to make sure he understood properly.

Kagome confirmed with another nod though she was not completely sure that was it.

They did not have a plan to attack. As a matter of fact, Sesshomaru thought that the plan was for everyone to get along. "What did you say?"

_Say_, yes she knew that word. "None."

"No plans," he said in a very basic way.

She nodded.

"And?"

And? And he basically disowned her for not helping him. Although, her Father clearly failed to see that it held no meaning anymore. Her Father could do nothing to hurt her. He could not do anything to hurt anyone anymore. She was doing this to prevent any further deaths. She would speak of no treason but Sesshomaru would not trust her tribe anymore.

"Lies."

"He lied?"

"He says I lies."

"And he slapped you?"

Again, she nodded.

Sesshomaru sighed before taking a step back. She seemed to be telling the truth. He did not think she would lie; why even answer him if she was going to lie and make up fake information? Plus, she was not exactly depicting her father in the best light. She only confirmed that he should have never trusted them in the first place. He knew the Kamis agreed to this but - maybe for different reasons that they all thought.

They might be united for now, because of the threat, but Sesshomaru knew this alliance would not survive for very long. Once the problem was dealt with…there would probably be a war.

He would need to have a conversation with his Father about this. He would warn him and that way they could all keep an eye on the new tribe.

"Nothing else?"

She shook her head. She tried to hide the relief she was feeling; he was not going to ask anymore questions.

It was excellent timing since she was not sure how long she could keep her straight face; her stomach started to hurt again. The pains were supposed to be gone. Why were they returning now? Was it the stress? Or did her wounds cause more damage than they all realized? She prayed it was not the second one.

Feeling slightly weak, she leaned into Sesshomaru.

He felt the pressure of her body against his mangled limb and it hurt. Ever since a part of it grew again, he felt pain throbbing through it at random times. Her touch did not help but he ignored it. He glanced down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. He frowned as he studied her face; was she ill again? She had gotten stronger lately, why was this happening?

Kagome felt his eyes on her but instead of focusing on it, she chose to dwell in the warmth that his body provided. The last few days were exhausting and she obtained no rest at all. Either she had to be up all night or something kept her up and tossing. This was probably as calm as things were going to be for the next little while and her tired, pained body was craving the rest.

But she could not give in, not just yet.

Surely _that_ would not be Sesshomaru's only reaction to what she told him. Was he not even going to share his intentions with her? Or did he not trust her because of her Father?

Or perhaps, he never trusted her at all?

No, it was not possible. She felt that _ping_, she felt their bond.

There would not be one if he did not trust her. Trust was important was it not? Rin always said it was.

Kagome pulled her body away from him, which required great effort, and she moved her body around. She trapped his legs between hers and sat down on his thighs. He seemed quite puzzled by her actions but he made no attempt to stop her. Kagome lifted one of her hands and put it on his chest - right where his heart was.

"Trust?"

He looked into her eyes. She had dark circles beneath them, her hair was tangled, her lips chapped and her skin was damaged from all the rough situations she was thrown into since her arrival in his tribe.

He rarely trusted people and he did not like to do so. Every day, he was proven right. People died, people left, people betrayed them. People were no longer faithful. People believed in themselves. He thought he should do the same - although, he would always keep the safety of his tribe in mind. He would never let them die.

But would he let someone in enough to hurt him? He always said no.

However, as he looked at her, broken, tiny and - as some would say - useless girl sitting on top of him, he was forced to face a truth; _he trusted Kagome_.

He could not hide from that. He could not deny it. If he did not trust her, he would not have shown all the weakest part of himself. She saw him in a state nobody ever did. He let her comfort him, he let her chase away those feelings if helplessness. She knew him even though he made every attempt to shield himself away from her.

And despite the fact that she was strong stubborn, she knew when she was wrong, she knew when to repay kindness even if it displeased her.

Yes. He trusted her - and that scared even him.

When exactly did he let her get that close? He always knew she was his; after all, he marked her, he battled her. He even fought for her and rescued her. Except, him trusting her and her beings his were too very different things. He always thought he would keep a distance between them. He always thought they would both serve their purpose and never know what a true mating was…

And now, _now_ he trusted her.

The question was, did he want her to know that?

She could turn on him at any moment. The fact that he trusted her meant nothing. She could still betray him as people always did.

Did he want her to have that power over him?

He covered her hand with his and return the question instead of replying. "Trust?"

She nodded without even hesitating.

Kagome trusted Sesshomaru.

There was a time where she thought he would be relieved if she was dead. She thought he might even be the one to kill her. Then, things happened. For one, he rescued her and even lost his arm in the process. He sacrificed a part of himself to save her. And he never held it against her. He helped her, he nursed her back into health and he _challenged_ her in ways she was never challenged before. She even nearly betrayed her own Father for him.

She trusted him. She would not lie about it or hide that fact.

He might.

Instead, he surprised her.

Sesshomaru nodded back.

At that exact moment, she felt a very familiar _ping_. Except this time, it was not just a _ping_, it was a feeling of warmth and happiness that traveled through her. She held her breath, the excitement within overwhelming her. At first, she thought she only felt it but when she looked into his eyes, she _saw_ he experienced it too.

And it was not going away.

The feeling of his hand against hers was like fire - but it did not burn, it only warmed her. She found herself squeezing her legs around him and she watched as he tilted his head back. The more she touched him, the more intense the feeling became; she never wanted to take her hands off of him. It even took away the pain she experienced in her stomach. The world was exhilaration instead of pain.

He was the first to make a move.

An urge got hold of him and he went with it without thinking.

He forgot about loss and death and lifted his head up to capture her lips into a kiss. She happily let him do it and even returned the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist, forcing their bodies to touch even more. Electricity ran through them as they made contact. Sesshomaru growled in approval in her mouth and she shivered because of the vibrations.

She unconsciously began to rub herself against him and he hardened beneath her.

He released her lips so that he could attack her neck. He wasted no time in digging his fangs right above her collarbone, forcing her to dig her claws into his shoulders. Blood began spilling from everywhere but it only increased the fuzziness. The warm blood dripped from her chest to his stomach. He lapped at it, trying to savour it rather than wasting it.

Sesshomaru freed his arm from around her, forcing her to stabilize herself on her own. He moved it down and pushed aside his furs and hers. Quickly enough, his erection pressed against her bare core and she nearly hissed in anticipation. All she could do was feel. She was drowning in this warmth and she needed more. Had she ever felt this good in her life? Nothing could beat that feeling. And she would not stop him, she would let him push this to the limit.

Because she wanted to know how great it would be. She wanted to know if she could feel _even better_.

He positioned it at her entrance as she lifted herself up. She quickly lowered herself unto him and she gasped while he groaned. She was already soaking wet which made it very easy for her to slide him in and out of her.

The pace was quick and the movements were nearly clumsy; they wanted too much too fast. They even ignored how she was on top, dominating him. It did not matter. All that mattered was that they needed to increase the feeling to a new height. He was grabbing her hip, upping her speed. Her long black hair clung to her back, sweat and blood dripped down her body. She wanted to scream and be silent at the same time.

She did not want anything to disturb the world they were in.

It was only them.

Another kind of vibration traveled through Sesshomaru's chest and it appeared every time she put her hands on his chest. He found himself gasping for air; pain and pleasure laced together. It hurt every time she touched him but it also felt even better. How could it be?

He wanted to ignore the pain, he wanted to pretend he did not feel it.

And he was able to do that…until it became unbearable.

At that point, he shoved his face in her stomach and screamed. Her skin muffled the sounds, but it was loud enough for her to stop everything she was doing. Before she could even see what was wrong, Sesshomaru tumbled forward, taking her down with him. Her back smacked against the floor, causing her to wince, and he fell on top of her.

"Sesshomaru?" she tried weakly when he made no attempt to move.

His only reply was another scream of pain.

He struggled to lift himself up with one hand but he could not; his body felt heavy, too heavy. He was shaking and he had no control over it. Kagome took both of her hands and pushed him up as best she could. After many efforts, she managed to get him in a sitting position. It was then that she _saw_ - and she gasped.

Even he did not miss the _horror_ in the sound she made.

He was forced to follow her line of sight.

Right there, in front of their eyes, his arm was reforming. It was not full but it was longer than before.

He had a left elbow again.

-F-


	27. Chich iik

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thank you for your patience. And sorry I sort of left you on a cliffhanger. Hopefully this will make up for it! :) Please enjoy!

_Chich iik: Storm_

**Firangi **

**Chapter 27: Chich iik**

He could feel everyone's stare and their watchful eyes were burning holes through his flesh. Obviously they would stare; after all _he had a lot more arm than before_. He planned on not revealing that piece of information but everyone noticed the shift in his and Kagome's auras and they had no time to hide it from prying eyes. He could not explain this, he could not - they would have too many questions, to many answers missing. The event was quite shocking because his brother was the first to see his arm and he remained speechless. No words of hatred, no insults flew from his mouth. He was too stumped by the news.

Which was about everybody's reaction. They all stared but they did not say anything. Were they shocked or were they afraid?

It would be a lie if he said he was not slightly terrified of her new found power. How could she hold such strength? Where did it come from and why did she not know she had it?

He silently marched to his Father's den and Kagome was following behind him as quietly as everyone else. Kagome could not provide the answers he longed for. He figured if one person could tell him what the hell was going on, it was his Father. If he did not know, then… they would be at a loss.

"Father," he spoke outside of his Father's den.

"Sesshomaru?"

Inutaisho emerged from the den, looking at his son with concerned eyes. He was not deaf, he heard the chatter traveling through the tribe but lately the chatters going around were _negative_ and he chose to ignored them. His mind wandered easily into the darkness since the loss of his mate. He did not take it as anything serious but now that his son was there… he was forced to admit the truth and it was nearly a miracle.

Sesshomaru did not speak, instead he simply titled forward so that he could show his Father his newly acquired arm. His reaction was the same as everyone's else; he gasped. Then, he approached his son and he touched it with a brush of his fingers, almost to make sure that it was truly real and not an illusion. Once he was done his inspection, he looked up at Sesshomaru with eyes wide opened.

"How?"

His previous theory had to have been proven right. It was the only explanation that made sense and she was always the one present when it happened. It was her. He was even more convinced with each passing second. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm and pushed her forward, nearly throwing her against his Father's chest.

"Her," he mouthed. He did not want anyone to hear. He was not sure yet what it meant or how it happened and he did not want anyone getting involved in matters that did not concern them. It was his secret. She was _his_. If anyone learned about this - no, she had been used and kidnapped way too much already. He could not risk having someone use her again. He did not have his full arm again. He could not protect her.

Inutaisho looked at Kagome who appeared to be frightened. Her lips were parted, her chest was heaving rapidly and her eyes were searching his face frantically. She had to have some idea of what was going on! Why did everyone keep dragging her around and looking at her like this. She was as shocked as all of them were. She did not understand how Sesshomaru got so much of his arm back.

"Are you certain?"

Sesshomaru nodded. No he still had some remaining doubts since he did not understand how it could even be possible, but it was the only explanation. Every time he was with her, every time - _every time they bonded_… he healed. Every time they were together in a positive way, it resulted in his arm growing back. He needed to know how such a miracle was possible.

Inutaisho glanced left and right, observing all the people - from both tribes - who were staring at them like they were a show, an oddity and then he pushed the curtains out of the way and motioned for them to go inside. They could not do this here.

"Now."

It would not provide them with a lot of privacy but it was better than discussing this delicate subject out there for anyone to listen. At least Kagome's tribe could not understand what they were saying and he was at least grateful for that. They might have answers since this concerned Kagome but Inutaisho doubted it. If Kagome had a special ability, her father would have never let her go, he was sure of it. This healing, this amazing power was too great and Byakuya kept acting as though Kagome was not important when they first met him. They were as much in the dark as his own tribe was.

Sesshomaru entered first and Kagome followed behind. Inutaisho peeked around one more time before going in and putting the curtains back in place behind him. They would have to talk as quietly as possible. He knew people with prying ears would began to get closer to the den.

Sesshomaru sat down and Kagome imitated him. He could see a small panic forming in her eyes. He did not mean to put her on the spot but _there was hope_. Once he lost his arm it was the end for him, his entire life was gone, taken from him. He lost all that while he saved her. He did not wish she died instead but he wished his arm was still present. Even after part of it grew back he refused to gain hope. Now though, it happened again. There was a reason to believe in his recovery. Especially if it was linked to Kagome. She would not stand in the way of him getting his arm back would she? He lost it for her sake and she could help him get it back; things were becoming a full circle.

"How are you convinced that this is her doing?" Inutaisho turned to look at Kagome. "Did she tell you?"

"No, she does not think she is responsible for this change."

Inutaisho arched an eyebrow. "Then why do you believe she did it?"

"It happened twice during two particular situations. She was with me both times and her hand was always near my injury. I also felt our bond both times."

"Your bond?"

Sesshomaru slightly tilted his head to hide his face. "Yes."

There was some hope left in this world. There was some hope left for his son. Although, thinking about the particular pulsing of the bond only deepened the wounds Inutaisho felt in his heart. _His Izayoi_. Their bond was strong, kind and loving and he would never feel it again. He would never feel her energy traveling through him again, he would never feel her love pulse through him even when they were apart.

"How does she do it?"

"I do not know."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"They simply know my arm has regrown."

"What about her family?" He already knew the answer to that but he had to ask, he had to confirm it. He already did not trust her tribe and he did not need another reason to distrust them.

"Her family?"

"If she can do this, if she has this power, perhaps her family knows about it."

"They would have kept it for themselves if they knew."

He did not like them, he did not trust them. Which reminded him that he had to share with his Father everything Kagome told him about his family. Although he rather do it when she was not present. She could understand more of their language and he felt some of the conversation might be upsetting to her. They were her family after all and even if her father was clearly not her favourite person, he doubted she wanted to hear Sesshomaru bash him and think of a way to keep her tribe down and controlled.

"I agree." Inutaisho shifted his focus and looked into Kagome's eyes. "You did this?" he said as he pointed to Sesshomaru's arm.

Kagome caught bites and pieces of the conversation, enough to understand it. Although, she could not say she agreed with Sesshomaru. How could this be her doing? How could she be responsible for this? She never had this kind of power in the past - why would she suddenly be able to heal someone? She was not even able to heal herself properly. She was broken, she was _wrong_.

She shook her head.

"Are you certain?"

She bit her bottom lip before leaning forward; could she be wrong? She gently touched his arm, feeling the new flesh; it was there, it was real. She could not deny that it happened in her presence both times…but it could not be related to her. Perhaps it was coming from Sesshomaru? From within him? Maybe he was the one with the power of healing.

She looked up into his eyes and pointed at him. "You."

"Me?"

She shook her head. "It you."

He frowned. "This was not my doing." If he did something like this, he would have felt it and he was certain he would shown this power before. There was no history of it at all in all of his lineage. It could not be possible. He knew what power felt like and he felt nothing when this happened. All he felt was their bond pulsing through him.

He grabbed her wrist with his fingers and inspected her hand. "You did this." At the moment, her hand looked perfectly normal. He felt nothing when he touched the palm, it was simply cold.

Kagome locked her eyes with his, her lips parted. Was he right? "How?" she asked, her lips shaking.

"I am not sure." He wished he could provide her with a better answer but the only one who could now this was her.

Kagome took her hand away from his and began to look at it. Could she really have this power inside of her? She - well - _her mother_. Her mother could heal. Could she not? At least, that was what she remembered. Or was it what Rin told her? All of her thoughts were confused, knocking around in her head. The memories were real right? She was not making them up because of everything that happened recently right? She was not inventing this because it was convenient… no her mother could heal, it was real.

However, if it was her doing how come she never did it before? How come she could not heal herself? She spent too much time in a bad shape and her own power never once saved her life. How many times did she nearly die since her arrival to this tribe? She could heal him but she could not heal her own barren body? The thought alone almost brought tears to her eyes. And she did not even control it, she did not even try to heal him. She did not mind that he was getting his arm back, she was happy for him but - but why him and why now?

"My mother," she finally whispered.

Sesshomaru frowned while he tried to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Your mother or my mother?"

She pressed her palm flat against her chest. "Mine."

"What about your mother?"

Kagome pressed her lips together, trying to find the right word. How did it go again? Her mind was on fire and she could not even get her thoughts coherent. It was a good thing she could not even make full sentences because right now she would not be able to have a conversation with someone. "Heal," she finally said. Hopefully it was the right word.

"Your mother could heal?"

She nodded.

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at his Father. "Do you think it is true?"

"I am not convinced. Perhaps. However, do you not think that her family would know about this? I do not believe she truly knew her mother. If she knows this about her then at the very least her father should be aware of it."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Perhaps he does. He might not think Kagome had such power. After all, she is as confused as we are and I do not think she has control over it. Perhaps nobody knew she had this power."

It would explain a lot and now everything would make sense. Though that brought forth another problem. "She cannot tell anyone, not even her family."

"I agree," Sesshomaru quickly responded.

Inutaisho could not say that he was not surprised by how quickly his son was agreeing. He did not like the merging but - did Sesshomaru truly hate Kagome's tribe so badly?

"I have information to share. Later," he said as fast as possible. The fastest he spoke, the more chances there were that Kagome would not understand he was saying. She _trusted_ him with that information so he was not certain that she wanted him to share it with his Father. But he could not keep this a secret. It was too important and he had a duty to protect his pride. Especially if there was a chance he could get his arm back. His position as the future chief of the tribe could actually be his again. He would not have to pretend because of the new tribe. He would actually snatch his titles back from his brother.

If that was the case, what was happening was very important. First, they needed to find out more about Kagome's power and then they had to deal with her tribe. One of these conversations could not happen with Kagome present.

Figuring out her power was going to take a while. Discussing with his Father however was going to be a quick feat. The only problem was, he did not want to leave Kagome on her own. She did not want her to share what happened with her family and it would be kind of difficult to tell her that. First of all, she would not listen to him - something she proved a few times in the past. Second, she was probably scared and confused and maybe she thought they were the only one who could give her answers.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and pushed the curtains out of the way. "Inuyasha."

Despite the fact that he did not speak loudly, his brother heard him. Inuyasha, who was not that far from the den, approached his brother reluctantly. He did not want to talk to Sesshomaru, he was still angry with him but he was curious about what was happening and he also felt it concerned Kagome and that was his business.

"I need you to watch over Kagome."

"What?"

Sesshomaru was almost as surprised as his brother. He did not fully trust his brother and he knew he felt something for Kagome. However, he knew he would not let anything happen to her and he would watch over her. At the moment, it was the best he had so it would have to do.

"Do not let anyone approach her. This is important."

"Do I get an explanation?"

He sighed. "Later. This is important."

If Sesshomaru was asking him for a favour and he was being this serious, it _had_ to be important. Inuyasha did not like it but he decided that he could deal with having only part of the answers for the moment. However, he would make sure that his brother told him the truth later on.

"Fine."

Inuyasha entered the den and found his Father and Kagome sitting inside. He did not look at his Father, still hurt that he took away his title and gave it back to Sesshomaru who did not even deserve it. He kneeled near Kagome and offered her his best smile. He saw the small terror in her eyes and it broke his heart. He did not know what was happening but it scared her. "Come," he said as he extended his hand to her.

Considering how Sesshomaru called him in, she figured it was alright if she went with him. Things were a bit awkward but at the moment that was the last of her priority. She put her hand in his and she let him help her to her feet. He then leaded her outside of the den, leaving Inutaisho and Sesshomaru alone and free to speak.

"What is so important?"

"Her tribe. She was asked to spy on us and report to them."

Inutaisho was unable to hide his shock. Kagome was a part of their tribe now, his son's mate but she was always a stranger, a foreigner and that was something she could never forget. He never expected that she would prefer this tribe over her own. Would she really betray them and choose Sesshomaru instead? Perhaps Sesshomaru was right; it was the bond that healed him. They were much closer than he ever thought possible. It was a comforting thought in the midst of all this tragedy.

"She told you?"

He nodded. "I do not believe she was comfortable doing so and I do not think she enjoyed lying."

Kagome and him did not always get along. Regardless of that he was able to admit her good sides. She was not a liar and she did not betray people. Even though he did not always agree with everything she did he could say that her core, her soul was pure. She was not one to go around and try to get anyone killed. She was obviously a healer.

It made a bit more sense. "At the very least we now know that she can be trusted."

"But her tribe cannot."

Trust. It was hard to trust now. He lost so much. Even now, staying coherent and composed in front of son for so long was a hard task for Inutaisho. He did not even want to take care of this problem. He wanted it to go away because he could not lead another war, especially not within his own people. That he liked it or not, they merged; the black haired Inuyoukais were now his people. It did not take too long for them to turn their backs on him. They did not even give this merging a try. Clearly, they had not lost enough. He knew Byakuya lost his daughters and yet, he much preferred hating Inutaisho instead of catching the true killer.

What was wrong with that man? Now, he understood why Kagome did not want to ally herself with her own people. They were monsters, they were stupid monsters. He would do anything to get the one who hurt his people and they could not care less. No wonder he was slowly losing his will to live. Nobody cared enough.

"Deal with is."

Sesshomaru tried to keep a straight face but he could not prevent his eyes from widening. "Me?"

"You are the next chief are you not?"

"I thought that was merely a facade?" He was still bitter about it.

"You are getting your arm back."

The situation was messy. He gave it all to his youngest son because Sesshomaru was no long strong enough and sometimes his way of thinking was selfish and close-minded. He was changing, he could see it. Was it enough change? Was it going in the right direction? He was not convinced yet but it did not change the facts - Sesshomaru was the next in line. He made that change when they merged and for the time being he would stick to it. If the situation was to change, he would deal with it then, not now. He could not.

"And Kagome?"

"Try to find out how her power works and try to speak with her. This is why you had to teach her the language. You need to protect her from them. They tried to use her once and if they find out about this, it will be even worst. She might hate her father but I am not convinced she despised her own sister. Do not upset her, do not turn her against you."

She was his mate. If he wanted to turn her against him he would have done it a long time ago, way before he even mated her. It was too late now. He was bonded to her. She was his and he was hers. And she - she gave him back part of who he was. He would not let that stop his progress and he could keep training despite the fact that he was missing a limb. Losing a limb proved him he was weak. Getting it back would not make him that much stronger. His training had to be intensified. Although that would be hard to do while he had to keep an eye on Kagome. He was fine letting his brother watch her now but that could not be a permanent situation.

"Do you disobey."

"I will not."

Sesshomaru bowed to his Father before getting up and exiting the den. He had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach; it was not like his Father to relinquish control. He was well aware that he was greatly affected by the loss of Izayoi. Sesshomaru was still shaken, he still felt the void inside of his heart but - he kept going. Granted, he had not lost two mates but still. His Father was the prime example of strength and power. If he could not pull through this, then the whole image Sesshomaru had of him was shattered. Sesshomaru based himself, the kind of leader he would be, upon his Father's image. Who would he be if his Father could not be his example?

Who was he going to be?"

-F-

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Inuyasha had watched Kagome while she sat in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs. She carefully hide her hands beneath the crease of the back of her knees. As though she was afraid to look at them.

The only answer she could give him was the shrug of her shoulders.

How could she explain something she did not understand? And apparently she could not really be part of the conversation since Sesshomaru sent her away with his brother. She had no desire or energy to make a scene but she disliked the fact that she was being excluded. This was supposed to be her power was it not? Did she not deserve to be a part of the solution? Maybe she was a healer, she did not know. All she could tell for sure was that she now had a power she did not have person. Was it because she did not know how to unlock it before? That could not be it. After all, she still did not know how to unlock it now. Maybe it seemed good now but perhaps it would turn out to be a quite a terrible thing.

It scared her to have this inside of her and not understand it.

"It will be fine," Inuyasha said as he saw the concern on her face.

She knew about as much as he did though it was unfortunate because she should know more. His brother was truly never going to change. He never included her in anything. He did not know how to appreciate her, how to love her. The worst part was that Kagome let him get away with that kind of treatment. She let him have her body despite the fact that he did not respect her. It irked him because he would love her and he would respect her.

For now, he would be happy with the fact that he could watch over her. It was not an easy task at the moment. They had left the drapes open, letting some light in. Kagome was sick of the darkness he could see it. Though it was not helping her current situation because everyone was staring at her. Since Sesshomaru was hiding in his Father's den, nobody could look at him. They moved on to the next person that could give some sort of answer; Kagome. Though he had a feeling Kagome was more than just a source of answers - she was the answer. How he did not know but he could not shake the feeling off. It was her, it had to be.

He wanted to take her hand, he wanted to hold her and comfort her but he was too well aware that she would reject his closeness. She did not appreciate what he did - but she should because he would make a better mate. Nonetheless, she was already mad enough about that and he would not give her another reason to hate him. He would act nicely until he would earn her full forgiveness, until she let him get close to her again. He knew that day would come eventually. His brother would mess up again and she would need a shoulder to cry on.

Inuyasha's aura was beginning to bother Kagome; he was distressed. She had a small idea why but she could not focus on that for the time being. She had to clear her mind and she had to figure this whole thing out; nobody was going to help her.

It was then that footsteps were heard.

It had to be - _Sesshomaru_. Nobody else had dare to get closer. They all preferred watching from afar, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"Kagome," he said as he came in view.

She got up, hoping that he would share with her what happened. If he did not - then she would not cooperate either. He could not exclude her and then expect her to be nice. Did she not tell him about her father? Did she not prove she did not want conflict, that she did not want to turn her back on anyone?

"What is happening?" Inuyasha asked, blocking Sesshomaru's path.

No way he was going to get out of this. He told him he would explain well now was his chance. If Inuyasha waited until later, he might never get any answer.

"Ask Father, he will tell you. I have to speak with Kagome, it is urgent."

He was doing his best to be civil and his brother should appreciate it instead of being an annoying brat. Plus, Sesshomaru did not feel like having a lengthy conversation with him. His brother_ betrayed _him a couple of times by trying to take Kagome away and by revealing his nightly activities. If his Father wanted to put his trust in him, so be it, but Sesshomaru did not feel like sharing with him. He could only trust that Kagome would be safe with Inuyasha because of the feelings he had towards her - although it hardly meant he was pleased with the situation.

He pushed his brother out of the way with his good arm and then extended a hand to Kagome. She took it, though he noticed the shake in it, but he did not say anything. Once she was on her feet, he lead her outside. He hated that he would bring her in yet another den but there were no safe place to speak. He could not take her near the water, not after everything that happened and he did not feel safe bringing her outside the limits of the tribe. Too many tragedies happened and he could not protect her efficiently. The best thing to do was to remain in their den, surrounded by people. Even though they would all try to listen.

They both ignored all the glances they were getting as they headed back to their home. Once they were inside he pulled their curtains shut and she let him.

She intended on giving him a chance to be honest with her. It was the least he could do was it not?

"You did this," he said while pointing at his re-new half arm.

"Heal?"

He nodded. "Do you know how?"

She shook her head. If she knew how she would not be looking so confused at the moment.

It was when they bonded that it happened, he was sure of it. He did not know how to explain that in terms that she would understand. His Father was correct, it was very important that they could speak with each other and that she could share with him so that she would not turn to her family. He did not mind the time she spent with her sister but he did not like having her around her father.

"You speak," she said while touching her lips. "Father."

"I spoke with my Father, yes."

"What… say." Would he tell her or would he shut her out?

He expected that question. He could not pretend that he did not understand - she knew he was beginning to decipher what she was saying to him. Could he tell her? He made sure she left so that he could have an open conversation with his Father. What was the point of that if he talked to her about it now? A heavy sigh rolled off his lips. She was honest with him - he owed it to her to return the favour.

"I spoke about _your_ father."

The answer did not surprise her. She knew that was a possibility when she told him. Actually she was not even sure what she wanted him to do with the information she gave him. Clearly she sought to protect him and his people but - she did not want her family or other people from her tribe to get hurt. It was all her father's doing and it was none of their fault. It angered her that her sister was a part of it but she could forgive her. She would never forgive her father for trying to bring war to this place. Did they not suffer enough?

"Not hurt. Sister. Family."

He shook his head. Apparently he was in charge of the decision. If he hurt someone she cared about, she would not forgive him, she would let him rot and he would never get his arm back. Not only that but - well, he did not want her to hate him forever. There was a time where he absolutely did not care but he had to admit that if it were to happen, it would nag him, it would bother him. Plus, he did not _have_ to hurt her sister he simply had to get her father in line. He could do that without starting a war.

"I will not."

She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. He proved to be a jerk a few times - many times - but if he said he would not, she would believe him. He helped her heal and he stuck by her despite everything and she would trust him. She trusted him enough to share her father's plan with him. She should trust him enough to believe he was telling her the truth.

And now he needed her more than ever.

She scooted closer to him and he remained still. She glided her hand across his elbow, marvelled at what she apparently did. Could it be all that evil? Could her power not simply be good? She brought back something that was missing, she give a bit of life back to him. She knew how much his arm meant to him and the fact that she was able to give it back… If someone could give her back her womb, if someone could make her a full woman again, she would be so graceful, she would be happier than ever.

If she could give him back his arm, then she would do that for him. He did lost it to protect her - it would be fair.

"How?"

"How what?"

She trailed her fingers along the new flesh, determined to do it. "How heal?"

"Bond," he quickly replied. But that was not enough, she would not get how that was supposed to help.

"Bond?"

"Our bond."

"Me or bond heal?"

"You do." But the bond activated it? He was fuzzy in the details on this one. All he knew was that it did not come from him. But perhaps the bond helped her powers emerged? They would not lose anything by trying. Although, the only way he knew how to activate the bond was to be close physically. He knew they were other ways since his Father felt the bond with his mother all the time, even when they were not touching.

"We .. Bond?"

He let his good hand slide down to her waist and squeezed gently. He brought her body closer to his, feeling the coldness of her flesh. Why was she so cold? She used to be so warm. Was it the fear or the stress? It was taking a toll on her body. He could not let this go on, she was weak enough as it was. Perhaps they could find a way to use her power to heal _her_.

Sesshomaru lowered his mouth and began sucking on her flesh, right above her collarbone. Her body was like an addiction. He never imagined that he would enjoy it that much. He let his mouth travel all the way to the mating mark. He made sure to lap the spot before pushing her down on the ground. Since he only had one arm he was unable to stop her fall and her back smacked against the ground. She did not even flinch. He kept going, hurrying to press his erection against her core. He tried to deaf himself, to ignore all the people surrounding them.

There was no foreplay, there was no messing around - he was in a rush and she understood. It made her heart feel heavy. He wanted his arm back and she understood that desire. He felt like half of himself. She felt like half of herself. But in that one moment when everything was heaven, she believed that they were both whole. That was the feeling she was holding on to, the one that made her happy.

He quickly slipped himself inside of her and she gasped at the fast sensations. He began thrusting inside of her, his speed picking up. His throat was on fire, sweat was spilling down his neck. It was hard to do all of it with one only arm holding him up. He prayed for the day he would get the other one back. He _hoped_ today was the day.

He lost himself inside of her, only thinking of the sensations, only feeling her clenched tightly around his cock. He felt powerful, he felt like himself as she gave her body and mind to him. She moaned, she thrusted back against him and he was at peace. He forgot about everything around him, he forgot that they were other people. It was him and Kagome. Her moist flesh smacking against his. Her body was heating up, his heat transferring to her. The storm happening outside was ignored.

It was the two of them.

And then there was that light. A light surging inside, enveloping them.

-F-


	28. K'abeet

**A/N: **I had really boring classes today (three of them!) so I decided to take that time to write and I guess I was inspired because I was able to write a whole chapter! How about that! Summer vacations are coming up real soon, so let's hope that's gonna help me update a little more. I really want to say thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile and they give me the little push I need! Thanks for being so patient!

K'abeet: need

**Firangi**

**Chapter 28: K'abeet**

His nose was twitching, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the darkness coming from under the purple drapes. He _saw_ it. Nobody else saw it but he did. Inuyasha had been walking near his brother's den when he noticed the bright light coming from under. At first he thought it was an attack, he was certain Kagome and his brother were fighting but he quickly realized the light was _warm_ and soft, like a mother's touch. He should have left, obvious to the fact that they were having an intimate moment. Instead, he remained there, basking into the light, letting it _heal_ the pain in his heart, reminding him that there was good in this world.

After a while, it died down and he sneaked away before anyone even realized his presence. It could be perceived as rather strange that he was lurking around their den while they were rutting. Sesshomaru and his Father were the only ones who knew of his feelings for Kagome. He did not want _her_ family to become suspicious, he did not need anymore reason to disappoint his Father. Sesshomaru was already holding the title that belonged to Inuyasha. He could not afford to worsen his current situation. Nonetheless, it made him quite curious and instead of leaving he chose to put some distance between himself and the den. He was leaving against a nearby tree, acting as though he was simply resting. His ears however were on full alert, ready to pick up any conversation that might be going on between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately for him, they had remained quiet ever since. He knew they were alive, he could hear their heartbeats; why were they not speaking? Granted Kagome could not say much but her speech was improving. Sesshomaru should be trying to speak about this light. It was his arm…was it not? It was how he was getting it back. It had to be - he _felt_ the strength, the power it had when his feet were being caressed by it. It was warm like Kagome, soft like her. It was how his brother was getting his arm back - and his title. Once again, he had everything, he snatched everything. Even after finally losing, he got everything back. He would never knew what it was like to hurt, to have what you love stolen from you.

He would always be the winner and Inuyasha would also lose.

It was the way of life, the way of the Kamis.

His eyes shone with tears while he wondered what he ever did to upset the Kamis the way he did. Especially since they took his love from him.

He was foolish enough to think that Kagome might be the new love he deserved. He was mean enough to think his brother might die and she would be his. Because that would be the way of things. If Sesshomaru ever was to die, Inuyasha could choose to take Kagome as his mate. She was already the alpha female and it would be fitting if he took her as his. He would never mind that she had been his brother once.

But all of those thoughts were useless; his brother was alive and he did not wish for him to die. He hated it most of the time but in spite of that they were blood, family and pack. He would not wish for his death, even if such evil thoughts crossed his mind during the darkest of times. He remembered the panic that swelled in his chest when he thought Sesshomaru had been pierced by a lance and left for death. It was not something he was looking forward to experiencing again. A deep sigh rolled off his lips and he closed his eyes.

A gentle breeze blew through the tribe, his long silver locks tangling with the beads that hung from his hair. The day was warm despite all the evil that lurked around lately. Some days, when the wind was gentle, he thought about Kagura. He thought how it might be her, circling him with her love as her spirit traveled through the world. It might be. He knew her spirit was free from the torture her body knew. They buried her properly, she obtained the peace she deserved after the horrors she went through. Perhaps, on lonely days, her spirit kept him company. He enjoyed those thoughts.

"Kagome?"

Although the accent was all wrong, he easily recognized Kagome's name. His amber snapped opened and he saw _her_. Kagome's sister - if he remembered correctly. Purple silk covered her chest while white fur hung from her waist. Her long black locks were tucked behind her ears, her bangs swinging with the wind. Her foot were covered in black ink, spelling words he had no knowledge of and he assumed it was their language. She was leaning towards Kagome's den, her face crisped into a frown. It was clear she had a small idea of what was happening inside and despite the fact that she was interrupting it seemed she was not to keen on going inside.

He could talk to her, tell her they would not come out but she would not understand him. Instead, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.

To his surprise, the drapes shifted and Kagome came out. Her hair was tousled, she was breathless and her chest was rising rapidly. Her blue eyes were darting all over the place, unfocused as she rubbed the palms of her hands against her thighs. She was nervous there was no doubt about it. And it was even more suspicious that his brother was not getting out of the den. He saw Kagome take a few more steps in her sister's direction, obviously leading her away from the den. Perhaps it would be the perfect occasion to trap his brother since he was alone.

Meanwhile, Kagome put a hand on her sister's shoulder. She could feel her own warmth and sweat transfer to her sister's skin as she touched her. Her heart raced and there was no way she could calm herself. She wished she could be back in the den with Sesshomaru but she was almost afraid that if she did not come out, her sister would know something was happening. Sesshomaru told her to keep it a secret; she could not tell anyone, not even her own family. She never had any problem trusting her own sister but this felt different. And her sister _did_ ask her to spy. Frankly, she would not even have told Sesshomaru if he had not been the recipient of her powers.

Again, their mating had led to a surge of power, to light surrounding them and to a ping in her heart. Once they came back from the blissful world they were sent to, they noticed his arm had changed yet again.

Now, all that was missing for him to be complete was his hand. She was now forced to believe him; she had some sort of part in this although she highly doubted she was the only one. It only worked when they were together. She never managed to do this on her own and he was the only benefiting from this. She did not heal, she did not change. Granted her changes would happen inside and would not be as visible as his, but she knew. She felt the death the lurked within her and the spider mark on her back never faded away. This was her life and there was no hope for her. No life would be brought into this world by her hands.

"Kagome, we need to speak," Rin said as she allowed her sister to steer her away.

Their Father was unhappy but he was also impatient and filled with questions. Kagome would not help and even though Rin respected that, she could not protect her forever. Also, she had to admit some of the questions that plagued her Father plagued her as well. The first one was about Sesshomaru's arm. They were not blind. They heard the whispers - even though they did not understand what the words meant. They saw the people staring at Sesshomaru and it was hard to miss the way Sesshomaru had more and more of his arm back. The only question they all had was; how? Was it some great power the silver inuyoukais had? If so, it might be dangerous to plan anything against them.

Kagome refused to spy, refused to help but Rin might get some information out of her. She did not want to do it because of their Father, she did not want to do it because she wanted to go behind her sister's back. She wanted to do it because she was truly worried. It could be dangerous if they had such power. Not only that but if they were so powerful why were they not using it to help her sister. Why was it that her sister had to suffer and be barren while they could grow an arm back? It highly seemed fair. Her sister was part of their pack now and they should be taking care of her as well. Rin did not appreciate it and she wanted to know what information her sister had on the subject.

"Are you well?" she inquired when she managed to take a good look at Kagome.

She had sweat dripping from the side of her head and her hair, though a mess, was clinging to her skin. Her lips were parted and dried and her chest heaved with each breath she took, no matter how small.

"I am fine," Kagome re-assured while she ran her tongue over her lips. "What is wrong?"

"Sesshomaru's arm," Rin quickly blurted out.

It was a good thing nobody could understand her; if they spoke their language their was no way she would be able to speak about this private issue in public.

Kagome closed her eyes, fearing for the worst. The good part was that she could not lie; she knew nothing. Granted she knew Sesshomaru and her played a part in the process but that was it. She hated lying to Rin. She was never truly good at it, hence why she shared everything with her. Her sister was always her solace, always taking care of her. Rin did not judge her, Rin let her be who she wanted to be. Although that was before Kagome came to this new tribe. Nothing made her happier than seeing Rin again but things were not the same. No matter how much she tried to re-create their past relationship, it had vanished the moment she left.

She was different, her life had changed. The same could be said about Rin. She lost, she grieved, she changed her whole world. They could not be the same person they used to be. It had created a small rift between them. However, it did not change the fact that her sister would always be her place of comfort - in her older sister's arms she was safe.

"I do not know. We do not know. We tried to understand but we could not."

"Nobody is doing this to him?"

Kagome shook her head. "Each time he woke up with more of his arm. We have not been able to find a reason why."

"That is _impossible_. Things like that do not _happen_."

Kagome reached out for her sister's hand and intertwined their fingers. She stared ahead at the river, the water glistening under the sun as though it was peaceful and inoffensive. "Many things that should not happen do happen."

And most of them were bad. This was a good one.

They were due for a bit of happiness.

-F-

_I felt it again_

"I know."

_You were supposed to stop this. This only happens because you left her behind_.

He kicked at the nearby rock causing it to crack beneath the pressure of his hit. "Do you think I do not know this?"

_You let it happen. He will recover his arm._

_"_I can stop it."

_It is too dangerous. You lost your chance, he will recover his strength._

_"_It does not matter. I took his arm before and I can easily do it gain. His full strength does not scare me."

_He has her as well. You felt it. You felt it through the mark. _

His mark, his link to his precious Kagome, the love of his life. He felt what she felt through it. Now that she was getting stronger it was easier to feel her. He sensed the tears, the joy and the pain. Any time an emotion took hold of her, he was there, living it with her, through her. She never knew just how close to her he was. Even when she let herself lay with _him_, he knew it, he felt it. Their bond - it pulsed now. It was absolutely repulsive.

_She is doing it. You are aware of that._

Kagome was strong, Kagome passed his test and every day she showed how she deserved him. She was the only one worthy of him and his love. She was the only one who could be the mother of his offsprings. He would fix her wound and she would have the children she longed for - he would give her everything. If she could only give him a bit more time…

Why was she in such a hurry to throw herself in Sesshomaru's arms? He did not deserve her and her love. He took that child away for _her_. She should not have to carry that monster in her belly. He would seed her and give her the kind of pups she deserved.

He would love her like she deserved to be love.

"Soon, she will share her powers with me. She will love me."

_Do not screw it up again. Follow the plan. We cannot risk everything._

For her love, he would risk it all. They could not kill him, nobody could kill him. He was born from the fire of death and his life was endless.

-F-

_"Show me."_

Sesshomaru had sensed his brother's presence a while back but he had not said anything, he had not even invited him inside. Instead, he stared at his newfound arm, completely baffled. He could almost fight, he could almost be who he used to be. He thought he lost everything; he believed his life was a spiral of darkness that he could not escape. He never learned to make the best of what he had; he had everything before. For a while, he thought everything he wished for was out of his reach. Kagome, the one thing he did not want, the one person he was forced to be with, turned out to be the answer to all of the problems. She was the key to undoing the darkness. He was already certain but this confirmed it without a doubt.

Feeling smug, Sesshomaru raised his arm and showed it to his brother. Inuyasha kneeled by his side and roughly grabbed the appendage, inspecting it with his own hand as though he refused to believe it was real until he touched it. He ran his fingertips over the edge, right where his wrist ended, his eyes opened wide. _It grew back_. It was there, flesh and blood. And this time it did not_ hurt_ him as it grew back, it simply came back. He felt it grow, he experienced a sort of pain as he skin stretched out and the bone grew out but he did not scream out in pain.

"Kagome did this."

He let go to his brother's arm. "She did this." He never got an explanation before, Sesshomaru did not have the time and it was nearly impossible to speak with his Father.

The rage that always pulsed inside of him only increased. "You did not want her, you treated her like garbage. You were never nice to her, not even when she carried your pup _or_ when she lost it. You were always cold." And he got a reward out of it. "You did all this and she still gave you your arm back." He got everything despite the fact that he deserved nothing. Why did the kamis favor him?

"I have suffered loss, little brother."

Happiness bubbled inside of him before Inuyasha showed up but now he was sucking it all away. Fighting was not something he wished - even if Inuyasha deserved a beating. It would not look good and it would make them look weaker and unorganized in front of Kagome's tribe. They could not afford such a foolish mistake. Although it would be wise for his brother not to push his luck with this.

"What _loss_?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he used his _one_ hand to lift himself from the ground. It allowed him to tower over Inuyasha with his taller height. "You lost mother and a mate." He paused. "I lost two mothers and a pup."

It did not matter if his relationship with Kagome was not excellent, that he did not love her the way Inuyasha loved Kagura. He cared for the pup that was his. He wanted that child to be born even if back then, having a pup with her was not the thing he wished for the most. The pup that grew in her belly used to be his. And there would be _no more_.

"I will not have another pup. She is barren."

"You will toss her and get one from someone else."

"I will not toss her." She had a year. Not only that but he long ago came to the conclusion that she would be his only mate. He knew then that nobody would want a mate with only one arm. Plus, she never gave him a reason to toss her away. Granted she was annoying, refused to submit and was a wild one most of the time. He did find her weak at time and hard to manage but that did not change anything. He made a commitment and he was going to honor it. Her tribe was now here and he could not simply toss her, as his brother put it. It would jeopardize everything.

And now, _now he owed her_.

Plus, his Father was not entirely wrong. He felt the bond - it was _different_. He could not explain it but it was a feeling he never experienced before in his life. Their bond was always dead, lifeless. Now it changed. His life was transformed the moment his first mother died. He remembered her smile, her touch. He never thought anything would be as warm. Then there was his mother, Izayoi. She made him feel that way again but it was not the same. Kagome - when their bond pulsed, when the power surged through him and his arm came back… it was that warmth again, the one he missed.

"Why would you not? You never wanted her."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and growled. "I have already warned you, brother. She is mine and you will never have her." He tolerated Inuyasha, he even forgave him because he knew in the end he was one of the few people he could trust but it did not mean he approved of his feelings towards Kagome.

Inuyasha imitated his action and growled as well. "It does not matter what I want but I do know you do not deserve any of this."

The conversation was interrupted by light surging into the den. They both turned their heads and found Kagome leaning against the doorway, holding the drapes out of the way which allowed the rays of the sun to brighten the whole place. Inuyasha exhaled loudly through his nostrils and bore his fangs for a second before retracting himself; he did not need Kagome to see him like this. He would not give his brother the satisfaction of watching him make a fool out of himself. He brushed past Kagome, enjoying the momentary contact as his shoulder warmed against hers, her flesh smooth to the touch just like he knew it was.

Kagome was thrown back slightly by the contact but managed to keep her balance. She watched Inuyasha walk away before letting the drape drop behind her, shutting out the outside world. Instead of commenting on what took place, she closed the distance between them before letting her finger caress his new found arm. She knew what happened between them; she understood enough words to know what they said. She could not say she was pleased but she supposed some of it was her fault. She let Inuyasha kiss her, she did not tell. She kept that secret locked inside of her where it should stay. The tension between the brothers was rising and now that Sesshomaru was getting his arm back she felt it could only mean bad things.

"Sister?" he asked.

She nodded. "Arm," she replied.

Of course. If they wanted Kagome to spy, they would certainly wish to know more about his recovery.

He looked at her in the eyes, silently asking her if she shared this little secret. She rapidly shook her head and he felt like he could breathe a bit easier. He watched her silently while she let her fingertips roam over his new flesh. The feeling was almost sending tingles through him. He found that ever since their bond was activated he _wanted_ her body. Taking her, rutting with her were the moments that gave him back his pride when he had none. He never thought he would need anyone to pull him out of the darkness but she was there to remind him of who he was. He could barely speak with her, only communicating with touches, actions and yet she knew of what laid inside of him.

He qualified her as weak but she never saw the weakness in him.

He could not say that he still saw the same weaknesses in her. She survived, she pulled through and she was still standing still. She even turned down her family in favor of him and her new pack. He did not always know if it was a decision she could easily make. He trusted her, he knew where her loyalty was. He did not trust many people and she knew this.

Kagome felt the envy shining in her eyes and she felt bad for it. It was a good thing that he could fight but she wanted that kind of healing.

"You," she whispered.

"Me? What about me?"

She tapped her finger against his arm. "You."

He shook his head; they went over this already. "_You_."

He did not understand, why could he not see what she saw? She let go of his arm and reached out for his hand. She slowly guided it to her stomach and rested it on her flat stomach. "Nothing, never." It was a sensitive topic; her brain was scrambling for words, trying to make a sentence but this was the best she could do. "Pup."

"Perhaps it is better. You might have _heal_." It was strange that she could do something for him but she could not even help herself. Although, it could have a lot to do with the fact that she did not know how to wield her power. Perhaps her injuries were harder and more complicated to heal. His arm was only an arm. Her womb - life was created there. The kamis allowed lost spirits to find ways back home by giving life. It might not be the same kind of healing or maybe it was not even something she could fix.

He knew the issue affected her a lot and he felt the same way. If he could fix her, he would.

Sesshomaru wanted to pull his hand away but he found himself unable to move for a moment. His opinion of Kagome had changed with time, something he never thought would happen. He managed to regain more than he ever thought. But this was one thing that would never change; if he stayed with her, which he would, there would never be any pup. He rarely showed interest in a mate or this life before. He knew it would happen eventually and he did not worry himself with it. Things did take an unexpected turn. Not only that but he got a brief taste of what it would be like to have a pup. He would never know that feeling again and now that he had a glimpse of it he did want that.

But he would get it.

Unless he impregnated someone else. Kagome would still raise it as though she was the mother because, she would be. Someone else would carry a child into the world for Kagome to raise. A gift from the Kamis to her and him. However, he did not know how she would react to it. That would never take away the emptiness inside of her womb. Nothing would and he knew that because he felt that kind of emptiness when his arm was gone.

He did not need to speak for her to know what was going on in his mind. She saw him stare at her stomach and the familiar twist in her guts took no time to return. It confirmed that she was not the only one who thought about it; it was on his mind as well. Although, how could it not be? They might take steps in the right direction but this would never change.

She was childless.

Sesshomaru lowered his hand until it was on her hip. He tugged slightly and she offered no resistance has he dragged the two of them down. They fell on their knees with a loud thump and she found herself leaning into his chest. He held her up while he lowered his head and put it against her stomach. This was where he had decided to put his mating mark. She sustained a lot of damage but through the black and blue bruises, through the scars, it was still visible. The power, their youkis; it met right there and yet it was the most fragile spot for her. It was her weakness, the one thing she could not get back. It was almost ironic.

His mother said he might never be able to lay with her again since her healing was done all wrong. Yet, he could and he did many times since then. If she was wrong about that, she could be wrong about many other things. He did not wish to disrespect his mother's memory but there was the chance she was mistaken. Perhaps the healing process was not complete? It was _her_ body but there might be things she was not able to tell. Maybe at this point she could not see the difference, but there could be light.

He used his hold on her to completely lay her down. He tried to brace her fall but her back still ended up smacking against the ground. He lowered his mouth, past her navel, past the little dark bush, much like he had done before. She held her breath, her body slightly trembling beneath his touch. But it was not out of fear; it was from anticipation. He kept following the trail down until his nose was buried inside her lips. He could feel the wetness that began to form and he wasted no time in pushing his tongue inside of her. He tasted her when she was sick, still full of blood and injuries. Although her desire had overpowered most scent, it was still there no matter how faint it was.

He would try it again, he would taste her again.

Kagome was a bit taken back by his actions, not expecting this to be the outcome of their talk. She let herself melt into his touch, enjoying the feeling. It always made her forget, it made her feel alive inside. She would enjoy every second, every moment where the feeling of death did not follow her around.

He shoved his tongue, deeper and deeper inside, forcing moans out of her, trying to taste all of her and not miss anything. Again, her arousal filled his nostrils, distracting him from the scent he was hunting for - unless it was not there at all. He used his hand to push her thigh out of the way, giving himself better access. The sensation began overwhelming her and she put her hands on his head, her fingers disappearing and tangling into his silver locks. She was not sure if she wanted to push him closer or push him away. Despite her strength it was as though she was sore from all the recent activities. Yet, his tongue soothed her.

He was lost inside of her, trying to find an answer, when a _screeching sound_ interrupted them.

Both of them snapped their heads up, looking through the drapes as if they would find the source of the screaming. Sesshomaru's fangs were poking out while Kagome's juices were dripping from his chin. He pressed on her thigh to lift himself up and she followed by scrambling to her feet. They both rushed out at the same time and he started to look for his Father. After a few moments he spotted him and ran in his direction. Kagome wanted to follow but she found herself searching the horizon for her sister. Last time someone screamed bad things happened and she already lost a sister; she was not going to lose another one. She was tired of dead.

"Father?" Sesshomaru said as he reached his side.

"I do not know, your brother already is out there, looking."

Inuyasha was faster than Inutaisho. He was barely out of his den that his youngest son was running outside the tribe's limits. Both him and Sesshomaru walked closer to the edge, never venturing too far while keeping a defensive stance. They could feel everyone closer and they knew, from the sounds they were hearing, that Kagome's tribe was not too far. Her father would most likely make an appearance soon. They did not need to speak the same language for them to recognize a blood freezing scream.

It barely took a few moments before they saw Inuyasha coming back in view, cradling a female in his arms. His eyes were dark, bleeding red with vengeance and he did not have to say it for them to understand.

_Nekos_.

"A lot of them," Inuyasha said as he joined them so he could put the injured girl into a safer place.

"We cannot let them get away with this," he added as memories of holding his dead mate flooded through his mind. He might not have any concrete proof but he knew they were also responsible for the loss of his mother. How much more death, how much more pain were they supposed to let them get away with? Enough was enough.

"What happens?"

Inutaisho turned around when he heard Byakuya's voice. "Nekos," he quickly replied.

The same rage that shun in Inuyasha's eyes shun in Byakuya's eyes. They took a lot from him, they even forced him to merge with this tribe to trust them with the life of his people. Even though the Kamis approved of this merging, he would never be happy with it, he would never accept this loss of power and status. But, he hated the Nekos more than he hated his current predicament.

"We fight?"

Inutaisho nodded. They were not ready for a full blown attack but these kind of bloodshed had to stop happening on their territories. They did not want to bring them too far in case it was a sneak attack for them to get into the village but they did not want to fight them on their grounds. The nearby forest was their only choice.

"Gather many warrior. Some stay here," he said to Byakuya who nodded in agreement.

Inutaisho looked at both of his sons, unsure of what to do. Inuyasha could fight but - did he want him injured as well? On the other hand, Sesshomaru - _Sesshomaru had lot more arm than he remembered_. He glanced into his son's eyes, his confusion evident.

"It happened again," he confirmed as quietly as possible.

_They were right_. Kagome was doing this. There was hope for his son. In all of this darkness, they might be able to catch a glimpse of light. Although, now the important was that they survived this. He always knew they were strong but lately all of the attacks made him doubt that. Now that he lost Izayoi, he simply did not see things the way he used to.

"Sesshomaru -"

"No," he quickly interrupted. "I will not stay behind while you fight."

He was left out of too many things already and he would not stand for it.

"We need you alive."

"You need everyone alive. I am joining you. Inuyasha can remain behind."

Inutaisho's eyes traveled to his youngest son then to Sesshomaru. He could feel Sesshomaru's aura pulsing; he was dying, craving for a fight. He was not even certain he could stop him if he wanted to - but… despite the fact that a lot of his missing arm had returned, an important part was still missing; the hand.

"I can fight," Sesshomaru added as though he could read his Father's thoughts.

He gave in. "Inuyasha, protect everyone."

Inuyasha threw his head back, the annoyance obvious in his face. Why did Sesshomaru win yet again? Inuyasha was clearly the best fighter out of the two of them - he had both hands.

Still, he could get a small revenge out of this. "I will protect Kagome," he said before rapidly turning around, missing the priceless expression on his older brother's face.

It did not even cross Sesshomaru's mind that it would be the first thing his brother would do. Then again, he was fairly certain he was only saying this to spite him - and it was working.

"Let's not waste any time," Inutaisho said as he spotted Byakuya approaching with his men. "Are you ready to do this, Son?" He sighed. "This is not about pride."

"I am aware."

There was something in his Father's speech that no longer sounded the same. A spark was missing. The willingness to fight was gone from his eyes. He no longer had anything to fight for - he lost the reason why he put so much heart into every battle.

"I will not fail."

"Very well."

Byakuya reached Sesshomaru's side, his eyes lingering on his arm for a moment but he made no comment about it. He would have to talk to Rin later. She might be able to provide him with some information on this new development.

"We go?"

Byakuya nodded.

They all focused their stares ahead, ready to head into what might very well be a trap but they had to venture into the unknown nonetheless. This time, they were better prepared, they had more warriors; they could protect everyone. It would not be like last time.

The only bloodshed would be bestowed on the Neko's blood.

Tonight, their blood would flow and stain the earth to honor all the loved ones they lost.

-F-


	29. Na'

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! They fuel me! I am officially on vacation for the summer, so I am hoping that will mean more updates! I will be trying my best :)

**Na': Mother**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 29: Na'**

_"What is dis?"_

_"Do not touch those!"_

_Before Sesshomaru even had the chance to wrap his chubby, putty fingers around the plant, his mother slapped his hand away. Hatsu's eyes were wide opened, her amber orbs darting around as she wrapped her fingers around her son's wrist, attempting to access the damages. She turned it, flipped it, twisted it, but she saw no sign of a scratch or of a white ooze. Relief seemed to wash over her and she relaxed while she let go of his hand. She tilted her head forward, her bangs swiping to the side, covering the dark blue moon that she proudly wore on her forehead. All that was visible were the two magenta stripes that were painted on each of her cheeks._

_"You must never touch these plants," she said as she pointed at the flower. It almost seemed inoffensive, green stems with white flowers blooming at the top. The thing that made it so deadly were the silver thorns that covered the plant. _

_"What is it?"_

_"Mala Mujer."_

_His eyes stared at it, despite his mother's warning, and he wondered how something so small could hurt him. He was stronger than a plant._

_Hatsu seemed to understand her son's dilemma rather quickly and her expression of worry transformed into a smile. "It is poison. The thorns will turn your skin red with blisters and you see that?" she asked as she pointed at the white liquid oozing out of the flowers. Sesshomaru nodded, enthralled. "It is its sap. It will turn you blind."_

_"I am strong, mama."_

_Her smile grew and her eyes sparkled as she reached out for her son. She gently cupped his cheek with her hand, caressing his chubby cheeks with the tip of her thumb. "I know you are. But even you are not immune to its poison. Promise me you will not touch it."_

_He nodded. "I promise."_

_She leaned forward, her white hair fawning around her narrow face and she pressed her plucked red lips to his forehead, right beside his blue moon. "That is a good boy. Now, come, your father must be waiting for us."_

_Hatsu grabbed her hay basket from the luscious green grass and rose her feet. The brown fur around her waist was stained from the dirt but she simply brushed it off. She also rubbed away the stains that covered the black markings she had over the back of her hands. She extended her hand to Sesshomaru, her pink rounded sphere earring jingling as she did so. He wasted no time in slipping his small hand in his mother's. She began walking and he followed. However, while she stared ahead, he stared back at the flower. _

_Tiny things could not be dangerous. His Father thought him that he could not be afraid; you had to be wise but you could not let fear show. A good leader was never afraid. He was not over confident but he did not fear. If he did, his people would fear as well and then, chaos would follow. It was important that the people believed in him. He needed to be strong _now_ so that they would know he was ready to lead them. _

_Sesshomaru knew he was strong. His mother told him so. However, he trusted her. When he hurt himself, his mother was by his side. During the cold nights, where darkness seemed like an enemy, she wrapped her arms around him and soothed him to sleep. Sometimes, his father would leave. His mother always stayed, she never lied. _

_He relished in the warmth her hand provided and squeezed tighter. His mother knew everything. _

_He wanted to be strong like his Father but…wise like her. _

"Sesshomaru?"

The sound of his father's voice snapped Sesshomaru back into reality. He tore his eyes away from the small _white_ plant that stood at his feet. It held his attention much like it had when he was a child. He had not seen it since that time with his mother. It was not close to the village, it was much further, deep into the trees where most of the herbs grew. Memories of his first mother were rare and far apart. Once she passed away and joined the gods, Izayoi replaced her and took over in a way that erased all memories of Hatsu. He never minded; it was the way it was done. Yet, he found himself clinging to the memory of her smile, her eyes and her shine.

She warned him about those.

He made a huge step, avoiding to step anywhere near the flower.

"I am fine, Father."

Inutaisho nodded, although he clearly remained uncertain about his son's ability to be in this fight. He had been trailing behind and a few moments ago, he had appeared lost in his thoughts. He might have agreed to rapidly to this. Perhaps the best course of action would have been to bring Inuyasha along and leave Sesshomaru behind. Both tasks were important; fighting and protecting. The problem was, he no longer knew which task his sons could perform the best. He was not even certain he was the warrior he once was. He lost his reason for fighting, he lost his heart - twice. He was fighting…for revenge. He was fighting to honor his Izayoi. It could not bring her back but it was all he could cling on to for the time being. His son were reckless and stubborn but - they did not need him as they used to in the past.

He turned his head and looked ahead, where Byakuya was, and removed his attention from his son. There was no communication between him and Byakuya - the man refused to be very talkative. Unfortunately that brought problems; yes perhaps they were more warriors than the last time an attack took place but they were not more prepared. If they did not come up with an attack and defensive plan, they would be just as lost as before. They had to communicate before they gave away their position. After all, the Nekos' location was completely unknown to them. It was most likely another trap and they could not afford to lose for a second time.

"Stop," Inutaisho said out loud, in a language only he and Byakuya understood.

Both men came to a halt which forced warriors from both sides to do the same as their leaders. Byakuya turned around, the forceful wind pushing his long hair into his face, hiding the glare he was giving Inutaisho. "Why?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"They trap us. We think."

"Plan?"

"Yes."

"What is plan?"

He did not know. It was what they needed to figure out together. Although it might be a difficult task considering that even though they could communicate, they were quite limited. When they first headed out, he felt confident, filled with rage, but now that the cloud covering his mind was dissipating, he was not as certain that all of this remained the best of plan. Perhaps they should have stayed back a bit longer and plan it out. Although they left warriors in the village, was it enough? Perhaps…perhaps it was time to turn back - for the first time.

"We go back."

"Back?" Byakuya exclaimed, the surprise in his voice more than obvious.

The silver inuyoukais were apparently supposed to be the strongest ones and yet, he went to turn his back on this fight and go back like cowards? They could not do that! They killed his daughter, they took from him. They finally had enough men power to take them down! The kamis approved of this merging for a reason and it certainly was not to give up. No, he refused to listen to that nonsense.

"We go."

"Back."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "No."

Inutaisho sighed; at least now it confirmed his suspicions that the man could not be a good leader. Inutaisho had more than one element affecting his judgement but even he knew it was best to walk away from this. They could not afford to make the same mistake again. He would not allow it; he lost too many men in this war.

"We have. No plan. Trap."

Byakuya sighed heavily as he stared around him. All that surrounded them was quietness, which he had to admit was fairly strange. There was the chirping of the birds, the wind blowing through the leaves and the sound of them breathing. No hint of their enemies' presence. It was rather suspicious. They were so close when Inuyasha brought back a girl - they should have found them by now. Unless Inutaisho was right; they were heading for a trap. Perhaps they were already in it and it was too late to go back, to late turn around and save themselves. A tremble shook his body and he closed his eyes, trying to listen to the forest, to the hints it might give away.

But, it remained silent. If he agreed to Inutaisho's plan, if he went against what he originally wanted, he would be showing everyone that Inutaisho was superior to him. His plan to take over the tribe still stood. His daughter might have refused to help him but he did not need her help to accomplish his goal. Also, there was clearly something going on behind his back; he might not have asked but he was not fooled by Sesshomaru's re-grown arm. Something did this and he wanted to know why. The only problem was, provoking Inutaisho while they might be in the middle of a war was not an excellent idea. He had to keep his rage in check.

Although did he want to pay the price of giving in? Did he want to display even more weakness than he already had?

"We go back," he finally conceded.

Inutaisho let a smile formed on his lips, a hint of fang showing.

Revenge would have to wait another day.

-F-

_"Inuyasha! That is dangerous! You must never go there by yourself."_

_"Sess'maru goes!"_

_"Your brother is older."_

_Izayoi raised a hand and ruffled the top of his hair. "He is older. He can defend himself." He should not go either…but despite how many times she attempted to stop him, he went anyway. Sesshomaru was a good boy but he had a problem with rules and restrictions. He always seemed to think he knew what was best. She supposed it was a quality that transcended the kamis and came from his first mother, her sister. Sometimes, she did not have it in her heart to yell at him. He saw her death with his own eyes and the ghost of death was not one easily forgotten. _

_Sesshomaru was her own, her flesh and blood, but on some days, she felt like he never belonged to her._

_"Not fair," Inuyasha whined while he crossed his arms in front of his chest, the pout on his face very obvious._

_His older brother got to do many more things than him. Sometimes he took him along - and he was the only one who did that - but there were a few places were Inuyasha was not allowed to go. _And_ Sesshomaru went regardless of that fact! He was strong too! He was a warrior, he could defend himself. He was sure that he could win in a fight against his brother. He should be allowed to go and train away in the forest past the river as well. _

_Nobody trusted him._

_Izayoi's expression saddened as she watched her son's amber eyes fill with tears. Although he did not allow a single one of them to fall, the sadness shook his body like an earthquake and it broke her heart. She had no intention of making him miserable; she simply wanted to keep him safe. "You could come with me," she proposed._

_Immediately, she seemed to gain his attention as his ears perked up. The corner of his mouth twitched but he never fully turned his head. Instead he kept staring away from her, his chubby fingers tingling. "Go where?"_

_"I have to go outside the village and gather some special herbs. There is a cave, far from here. We could go together."_

_The path there was safe. She usually went alone, dwelling into the foliage, hiding herself from prying eyes. It was not far but it was rather difficult to locate. The different plants did wonder to mask auras and some of the most powerful remedies could be found there. It was a special place her mother shared with her and her alone. Not even Hatsu knew of it. Now, Izayoi would be able to share it with Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone._

_"That's not for a war-ior."_

_Perhaps he was right; herbs were not exactly the most exciting thing but… "You can kill someone with the right plant."_

_And that did it. _

_Inuyasha completely turned around, his arms dropping by his sides. "You can?"_

_She chortled, the sound rumbling from her chest. "Of course! It can be a weapon. Maybe if you learn enough, you could accompany your brother one day."_

_"I could?"_

_She nodded. "If you prepare yourself well enough, I do not see why not." It would be a long time from now, once he would be a full fledged warrior but, she would wait before shattering his little illusions. She knew it was not easy being the second child. Everything would go to Sesshomaru and not much would be left for Inuyasha. She knew it was their way of life and she had no problems with that. However, it did not help the burden her son had to carry. She had the same loneliness inside of her while she grew up. Hatsu was powerful and beautiful. Every male wished to mate her. And once she did get mated and it was to their leader…all options of a future were taken away from Izayoi. She had to remain pure and untaken in the eventuality that a catastrophe was bestowed upon her sister. Unfortunately, such fate occurred. _

_Her sister was taken from her and she had to take her place. She was nervous, a wreck, but she went through with it. She had not gotten to know much about Inutaisho but he always seemed to treat her sister kindly. The years proved her right. He was always gentle with her, allowing her to open up like a flower finally budding in the sun. Her life changed the moment she became his mate and she would never go back to her lonely world again. _

_She could use her experience to make her son's life better. She wanted him to know he mattered even if he would not be showered in titles like his older brother. She did not want to see resentment growing in his heart. He deserved to remain happy and pure._

_Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha's hand in hers and began leading him away from the tribe's limits._

_The whole time, she was mesmerized by his smile and the happiness twinkling in his eyes._

Inuyasha stared ahead, his eyes clouded by a darkness. A stern expression took hold of his features and his ears were perked up, waiting to hear a sound, a ruffling of the leaves. More warriors left than stayed. It meant they had to be extra careful; he would not have a repeat of what took place the last time. He would protect his people, he would protect _her_. Saving everyone was on his list but making sure she remained safe was the top priority. His brother proved yet again then he was a lousy mate; instead of remaining with his mate, he left the tribe, he left her in the care of another male. If he still had his Kagure, if Kagome was his, he would never leave. It was why he stayed.

He would prove he was better, he would prove that he deserved her.

Right now, she was with her sister and he would leave her be. He knew all these attacks represented bad memories for her and he did not want her to be more shaken than she already was. Last time, he came on too strong and he would not be making the same mistake again. Although, he was dying to comfort her but - no, no, he would take it slow and he would make her fall for him the right way. He intended on showing her how a proper mate acted and soon enough she would come to the right conclusion all by herself. Nonetheless, it might not hurt to get slightly closer to her. It would permit him to reach her side faster in case of an attack.

Patience was key.

Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting on the ground, her sister by her side. Rin was resting her head on Kagome's shoulder, her heart thumping with concern. As long as they remained close by, neither would be scared of losing the other. Their fingers were intertwined, resting upon Rin's knee.

"I pray Father will return to us."

Kagome's feelings towards her Father were mixed but she still prayed for the same thing as her sister. He brought war, he brought conflict but he was her family and she had no desire to see another dead body - enough people perished already. It was time for peace. She also hoped Inutaisho would come back; he had suffered enough. He could not lose anymore. Sometimes, she swore she could hear the screams of pain in his heart. And then, there was _him_. Sesshomaru. He ran towards danger as though he was not at a disadvantage. She knew how glad he was that he recovered part of his arm but was it enough? He was strong, she never doubted that but - they lost so many already…

"Perhaps _he_ will die."

At her sister's words, Kagome felt her blood freeze in her veins. "Die?"

"Your _mate_," she said with disdain.

She never truly trusted him and she never liked him. Rin saw her sister smile often, despite all the pains and the injuries she was put through but she refused to believe Kagome had found true happiness. Even onigumo warned her that Sesshomaru was hardly to be trusted. He even left her sister's side without saying goodbye. Rin lost a mate and she knew what it was like to love - to truly love. This was not it. Sesshomaru was a selfish man who did not deserve a kind female like her sister. Not only that but this place, this tribe, it was changing her sister. She knew her Father did not come up with the best plans and he did not always choose the right path but - Kagome still choose _them_ instead of her own.

It was his doing.

"You wish for him to die?" Kagome inquired calmly.

"Yes. I wish for you to be free of him."

Long ago, Kagome would have been thrilled with that outcome. All she craved was home when she first arrived in this new tribe. However, things were different now. She was not sure where she belonged but - something told her it was not with her own. She was a stranger everywhere but some days it felt better to be a stranger at Sesshomaru's side than a stranger in her own tribe.

"I do not wish for his death."

"Look what has happened to you since you arrived here!" Rin said while squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"And look what happened to our family that stayed behind." Yes, awful things happened to her, things she could never get back but - perhaps her fate would have been even worst if she had stayed. "Not everything is bad."

She lived, she fought. Those were two things she was never allowed to do in her Father's presence. He had many rules for her and a plan all laid out. Here, even though she was Sesshomaru's mate she had more freedom. She grew and she slowly became her own person. It was a gift she was never allowed to have in the past.

Rin released Kagome's hand and laid it upon her stomach. "You will never have a pup." She did not mean to hurt her sister or inflict pain upon her but it was the harsh truth. Her mate did not look after her properly and now she had to pay the price.

The words hit Kagome like a slap in the face and before she knew it, she gripped her sister's wrist and squeezed until she yelped in pain and snatched her hand away. "I _know_ that." Was there a reason why everyone needed to remind her she was barren? Was there a reason why they had to keep throwing her pain, her agony, right back into her face? She did not need to hear that sentence anymore. She was sick of hearing those words. _Enough_. "I will never have a pup and it is something I shall never forget." Tears were pooling in her eyes and despite her best efforts, a few slid down her cheeks, dripping down her mouth and leaving a salty taste behind.

"I am sorry," Rin said as she gently rubbed her bruised wrist. Her sister was not a violent person, at least not physically. Rin never got a taste of her strength before and she was forced to admit, she did not think Kagome had it in her. "I simply wish for what is best for you."

"Then let me decide what is best. I am tired of everyone choosing for me." Did they not believe her capable of making her own decisions? She was a grown woman, who once almost became a mother. If she would have been able to bear a child, she should be able to make decisions for herself.

"You are right," Rin said while biting her lip.

This was a time of war and danger; she had no reason to be fighting with her sister. These moments could be their last and she did not want hate to be the last thing they exchanged. If she had to pretend to like Sesshomaru, then so be it. There were many things Rin was willing to do for Kagome's sake.

"Thank you," Kagome replied while she rested her head on her sister's.

She knew Rin would not change her mind nor would she take back all the hurtful words she said. However, as long as she promised to not say them anymore, Kagome would ignore it. She needed comfort and at the moment, Rin, the only mother figure she had in her life until Izayoi, was the only one who could provide it.

Suddenly, the peacefulness and quietness the village had managed to find, evaporate while a surge of power whipped at them like lightening. Breathing became arduous and Kagome and Rin both wrapped hands around their respective throats, as though it would help soothe whatever was preventing the air from reaching their lungs. Kagome was the first to drop to her knees, gasping. A grey smoke filled the area, blocking their visions, rendering it impossible for them to see what was ahead. Kagome roamed her hands on the ground until finally, she found Rin's hand.

"Rin?" she called out. It _felt_ like her sister but she could not be too careful; they were all victims of trickery in the past.

"Yes," her sister whispered prior to coughing.

How could this have happened? They did not sense anyone! They did not even hear anyone coming! The nekos had an awful stench which meant… it could only be one person. Kagome's eyes widened and this time she could not breathe for an entirely new reason. Her face turned pallid, her hands clammed up and she felt the hair lift on the nape of her neck. _It was him_. The monster that took everything from her. He was the only one who did not have an odor. He was the only _thing_ that could sneak past all their defences and ruin their lives little by little. He acted fast and cruelly and he took without mercy. He took her child from her just like he took Sesshomaru's arm.

Kagome wanted to move, she wanted to run but she was locked in place by her fear. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to fight him and defeat him but… she was not even able to rescue herself when she had strength. What would she do now? Alone, she was not strong enough but she refused to endanger someone's else life. It was because of her that Sesshomaru nearly lost everything he held dear and she would not let that happen to anyone else. The first thing she needed to do was get her sister away from her. People who remained near her tended to get hurt and she was not losing the only person she had left. Although it broke her heart, Kagome snatched her hand away from her sister's hold.

She heard Rin gasp but she shut her lips and remained silence.

"Kagome?"

She heard the fear, the hopelessness, that traveled through Rin's voice as she was desperate to find her but she refused to make a sound. Instead, she silently pushed her body away from hers in the hopes that it would go undetected by her older sister. Fortunately for her, it did not. The more she moved away, the quieter her sister's voice became. Nonetheless, Rin never stopped calling out for her. Once Kagome could no longer hear her, she stopped moving. It killed her to leave her alone since it might endanger her but it was worst if she stayed by her side. Kagura was killed trying to protect her. Sesshomaru was injured protecting her. Each time someone was near, they paid the price.

Rin was better off alone. That was the lie she had to keep repeating to herself.

Kagome tried to rely on her aura to feel those around her but from what she could tell, she was completely by herself. Perhaps that was a good thing. She touched around her and found there was a den right behind her. She let her fingers traveled until she touched the soft curtains and she pulled them back.

"Is anyone here?" she called out.

No answer.

The fog was beginning to burn her eyes and they watered, clouding her poor sight even more. She let herself drop on the ground, releasing the drapes from her hold. She sighed, resting her head against a heavy rock. She could not stay here, hiding while a fight was about to happen. The fog was only getting worst and she could still not breathe any easier. It was as though there was a fire in her lungs and it refused to be extinguished. She tried to breathe deeply once, then twice, but it only made matters worst. She gave up while she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind enough to come up with a solution to her problem. Attacking while she was blinded was not a good idea. Staying her was worst.

What could she do?

As if on cue, an event triggered her reaction; something _grabbed_ her.

The urge to scream formed inside of her but before she could utter a sound, a hand was clamped over her mouth. Then, strong arms wrapped around her waist, locking her in position and making it nearly impossible for her to move or escape. Panic settled in and she began fighting her attacker. At first, she was hitting him with her fists but then, she became deadlier. She let her claws scratch his flesh, tearing it apart, while she sizzled away his blood. It was not until he screamed and released her that a feeling of familiarity washed over her. She knew that voice.

"_Fuck_."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"_Do not do that!_" He yelped as he rubbed the side of his arms. They were bleeding and it did not seem as though the blood had any intention of stopping anytime soon. He knew she was feisty but he never expected her to be this dangerous. His body twitched in agony, the boiling of his blood making him dizzy. Why did she have to do that? How was he going to protect her if he did not have all of his abilities. It was already a miracle that he was able to find her. He had not been able to sense her despite how hard he tried.

"S-sorry," she said while her heart thumped in her chest.

He came so close to her and yet she never even had a clue he was there. Even while his arms were wrapped around her body, she still could not recognize him. She was not certain what the monster did but whatever it was, it affected all of their senses. Every time they were attacked, they prepared themselves better and yet, it was never enough. No matter what they did, they lost. She did not want to be negative but she saw very little hope for them. How could they fight enemies they could not see?

"You hurt?" he asked while resting his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. Although she could not see his whole face, she could see his body along with his jaw and a hint of his silver hair. Perhaps he could not see her either? Because of that, she chose to give him a verbal answer as well. "No."

He sighed, glad he was not too late. The fog took even him by surprise and by the time he realized what was happening, she was out of sight and he had no way of finding her. He felt his heart sink in his chest and he was certain he lost her forever. His sole responsibility was to look out for her and he nearly failed to do that. Although, they were hardly out of trouble but at least he was there to protect her if the situation required it. The fact that he found her was a sign of the kamis; he was doing the right thing. He used his hold on her to move her and but her behind him. Once he was shielding her from the outside with his body, he felt safer.

Now, he had to come up with a plan.

He expected to hear fighting or screaming but instead it was pure silence. There was a sizzling, like the crackling of a fire, that filled the air but no one spoke. Although that could be due to the fact that breathing was becoming laborious. The lack of oxygen was making it difficult for him to think straight. Also, now that he had Kagome's body behind him, touching him, it was not helping his case. He inhaled a few times, the best he could, he re-shifted his thinking to his priorities. _He had to get them out of here_. Part of him were screaming at him, telling him to run out there and try to save everyone but… no, it was not only about him. He had to think about her as well.

His brother was strong, he would never deny that, and he lost an arm. If Inuyasha lost a limb he would be no good to Kagome. If he did not get her out of the tribe before the air was no longer breathable, he might lose her and he would not survive another loss, not this soon.

"Stay here," he ordered, hoping the words would be simple enough for her to understand.

Kagome did not reply and she watched him lean forward. Her relationship with Inuyasha was complicated. She knew he was trustworthy but he did some actions that - she did not approve of and she was not sure if this closeness was appropriate. Perhaps he was not thinking of such things, but she was. Plus, she had to think of his safety. They might not be close, he provided her with comfort when she needed it, something she would not forget. She left her sister's side because she did not wish to see her injured because of her. It was the same thing with Inuyasha. He suffered a lot in the past little while, just as she had, and she could not have him lose anymore.

She had to stay away from him or she would put his life in danger.

Kagome leaned forward, hoping to get a glance at him. If he was distracted enough, she might have a chance at running away from him. She could not see his face but she knew he was not looking at her; it was her only chance. If she put enough distance between them, he would not be able to catch her. Kagome scrambled to her feet and began dashing away. She heard him scream behind her, much like her sister had done, but she pretended she did not hear him. She kept running and running, until she collapsed on the ground. There was not enough air available for her to keep up this kind of pace. Her body was covered in a thick layer of sweat and tears were pouring out of her eyes due to the smoke.

_Smoke_.

As realization came crashing upon her, her blue eyes widened. They became even more red and began pulsing with pain but she ignored all of that. _The smoke, _the air that was scarce; it was all due to a fire! It was not fog, it was smoke and ashes from a fire. It was burning; the tribe was _burning_. She did not know what he used to provoke this fire but from the look of it, it was spreading fast. Not only that but it was dulling everyone's sense. It was certain that he used some form of magic to create it. Their was only one question; why was he doing this? Why did he keep on attacking them and destroying them?

From what she gathered, they did not know whom it was. How could they have harmed him?

If the village was burning… she might need to find her sister. She needed to get her out of here. Her presence was dangerous to Rin but…what if her sister was not aware of the fire that threatened to destroy the tribe? She would get her out and then leave her side. Kagome used all the strength she had left to lift her body up from the ground. She ignored the symptoms that spread to her flesh and she ignored the torment that was inflicted upon her as though it felt like the flames were spreading through to her flesh. She remained on all fours and dragged herself around.

"Rin?" she coughed up. "Rin?"

This time she was the one calling out while obtaining no answers and it caused her heart to sink in her stomach. What if she was too late? She should not have left her side until she obtained more information about the situation. Why did she have to be so reckless? More tears poured out of her eyes but this time, it was not due to the smoke. Sadness caused her heart to swell and she gulped for air. Another death, another loss; it would kill her. If she lost everything she cared about, how could she possibly go on? Strength left her body while she kept dragging her knees against the ground, rocks digging into her skin, hacking at it, tearing the flesh and leaving filaments of blood behind.

"Rin?"

This time, a voice answered her, but it was not the one she expected.

"Kagome?"

Hands were on her body but she could not tell who it was. Her ears were buzzing and her eyes were nearly shut. "You left."

This was not her sister. This was not her language.

She wanted to fight whoever it was but a slumber was slowly claiming her as she felt like coughing up her lungs. Arms wrapped around her and before she knew it, her chest was pressed against warm, sweaty back. Then, her arms were thrown around a neck and foreign arms hooked themselves beneath her legs.

"I know where to take you."

Her head fell forward, nuzzling the stranger's shoulder.

For the first time, her assaulted nose detected a scent.

One thought slipped into her mind before unconsciousness claimed her; _Inuyasha_.

-F-


	30. Aktun

**A/N: **Last chapter was no good huh? Well! I hope you'll like this one better! :)

_Aktun: Cave_

**Firangi **

**Chapter 30 : Aktun**

A powerful haze of dizziness and confusion provoked a violent thumping in her head. Her eyes were glued together - by tears, by smoke, she was not certain, and all she could do was stretch her hands out in front of her. Unfortunately, all she felt was emptiness. She rubbed at her face, finally able to rub away whatever had built up on her eyes and was preventing her seeing. Once her eyelids were free, she blinked a few times, the scenery in front of her becoming clearer and clearer by the second. What she found in front of her was not what she expected. _Inuyasha_. He was laying on the ground in front of her, clearly sleeping, with his hand tucked beneath his head.

She breathed loudly, her throat scorched as though it had been burnt. Had it not been? _The smoke, the fire_. Panic flashed in her eyes. Rin! Where was Rin? Her heart race while her blood boiled and she sprung to her feet. A sharp pain traveled through her body but she ignored it as she began trying to explore the vicinity. Where was she? Who brought here there? Was it possible that only Inuyasha and her made it out? Tears immediately began to form in her blue eyes, sorrow growing in her heart. Her family could not be dead, the whole tribe _could not_ be dead. Her breathes were shallow while her chest heaved painfully. She smacked her lips together a few times before the hard truth hit her; there was nobody else in here.

Perhaps the only way for her to assure herself of everyone's safety was to get out of what appeared to be some sort of cave. Her legs were wobbly, sending her in a zig-zag path while she let her palms caress the walls of the cave. It was after a few steps that she came to a halt. _Inuyasha_. He was there with her. She could not leave him behind. What if someone had taken the both of them, what if this was their chance to escape? She would not let someone else die or get injured because of her. A heavy sigh slugged her body and she turned around. Unfortunately for her, she tripped, and quickly found herself on all four, her palms against the ground being the only thing preventing her face from grazing the soil.

"Kagome?"

At the sound of her name, she snapped her head up. In front of her was Inuyasha, completely unharmed. He was staring at her with concern shining in his amber eyes. He lowered himself to the ground and then gently cupped her face with his right hand. The tip of his claws chaffed her skin but she did not flinch. He brushed his thumb underneath her eyes, his irises darting while he probably attempted to figure out if she had injured herself. His proximity nearly made her flinch away, considering what happened the last time he was close to her, but she stayed. Panic was nestled in her heart and knowing that _one_ person was safe was enough to relieve her of some of her torment.

And yet, she could not forget one of the harsh truth she learned along the way; there was nobody she could trust. Her sister betrayed her, her father betrayed her. And though she still loved all of them, she knew they were not always on her side or they did not see things the way she did.

"You hurt?" he asked in the most basic form he could.

She shook her head.

"People?" she asked in return.

"They are in the village."

She frowned. "Hurt."

He did not know. Because he did not make sure anyone else was safe. After Kagome ran away from him, he spent his time trying to find her. She was lucky he found her when he did, laying there, ready to die. Once, he got her, he knew the only thing he could do was get her to safety and he did. This place was a safe haven his mother shared with him and nobody knew of its location. Not even who ever was after them. For the time being, they would be safe here - or at least she would be. He could not stay here with her, despite how much he would like to, and he would have to go back and see if anyone was injured. At least, she would be with _him_. He would return to her.

As a matter of fact it was probable that the best thing about their current location was that his brother did not know where it was. Even if he came back for her, which he doubted he would, he would be unable to find her. Inuyasha would know the secret of her location and he would only share if he was fit to do so. Of course, he could not keep Kagome here against her own will and eventually she would want to go help the others. She was kind-hearted and not selfish like his brother was. Despite what might be a little set back, he had faith. He would find something that would persuade her to remain in the cave with him. Including he had to bring her sister in. Plus, her sister did not even like Sesshomaru which played in his favour.

"I will see," he said as he pointed his eyes.

She nodded. "I go too."

Immediately, he shook his head. He moved his hands to grab her shoulders, applying a slight amount of pressure which forced her knees into the dirt. "No."

He was certainly not going to order her around. "I _go_," she repeated, this time, with a bit more conviction.

"_No_. It is dangerous."

She ignored his command and grabbed his wrist with her hand, intending to tug at it to free herself from his hold. Unfortunately for her, he saw her plan coming and was able to snatch her arm away. He pinned it above her head, forcing her in an awkward standing position, with her back smacking against the nearby wall rock. Her chest heaved, a breath was rapidly exhaled while their eyes met. There was a hint of red shining in Inuyasha's eyes and she knew exactly what that meant. Sesshomaru had the same kind of look in his eyes when he felt his pride was being challenged. When she was with Sesshomaru it meant a good _fight_. He was her mate. Inuyasha was not. And yet he had the hunter's look sizzling in his eyes.

Kagome tried to tug her arm forward, hoping to free herself from his hold but he held her there.

"I am doing this to protect you," he spat out as he leaned forward.

Why could she not listen? Did she not prefer it when he was kind to her? He remembered when she cried and he held her, soothing her pain away. If she wanted it, they could always be like that. It did not have to be pain and heartache. How could she not see everything he could give to her? How much he could love her? She was everything, the only thing he had left and he would take care of her until he was no more. He left everyone behind, only thinking of her. Was that not proof enough? His brother left her behind without a second thought! He was _better_. He deserved her while his brother only deserved loneliness and misery. But it did not matter because Sesshomaru was the first born and he got _everything_.

Inuyasha wanted everything.

He let the side of his face brush up against Kagome's cheek, relishing the softness of her flesh. He felt her stiffen beneath his touch but that did not stop him. He lowered his face, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and then he inhaled deeply, letting her divine scent fill in his nostrils. She did not even smell like Sesshomaru. The smoke helped covered it up and now, he was free to imagine that she was a female ready for the marking. He let the fantasy swirl up in his head and he pictured himself sinking his fangs _right there_ above her collarbone. His mark would look good on her and it would take away the growing void inside of his chest, inside of his heart.

Inuyasha was about to let his tongue lap at her shoulder when suddenly he found himself breathless. He dared to glance down only to see her knee driving up his stomach, kicking him repetitively. Air was forced out of his chest and before he knew it, he had let go of her completely and he was on the ground in a futile attempt to catch his breathe. Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to rush away from him.

She knew what Inuyasha wanted from her and he would get it. Things between Sesshomaru and her had always been rocky but even during the humble beginnings, she refused to betray him and that had not changed. Especially since that _had_ grown stronger. They could communicate more and not only with words. When their bond would pulse and surround them, she could hear his heart. Despite her thoughts during their first meeting, he was not all darkness. And she would never forget the sacrifice he made for her or the fact that he soothed some of her sorrows away when she learned the terrible news. Unconsciously, she put a hand to her stomach. He stayed - he did not toss her.

She would not toss him.

When she first left her tribe, she wanted to be independent and free. Slowly, she was realizing that perhaps having _one_ person was not the worst thing.

Although freedom sounded rather appealing at the moment; that was if she could find her way out of that damn cave. No matter if she turned left or right, she found herself lost and nowhere near an exit. There were many tunnels - many more than she initially expected. Her head was spinning, the smoke still vaguely present in her lungs. She tried to sniff out, hoping she would catch a wild scent of trees or flowers but her nose was screwed up from the fire and the flowers _inside_ the cave were messing with her. At this point, attempting to blow a hole in one of the partitions almost sounded like a better plan. Unfortunately, she did not have the energy to do that and she would only weakened herself.

Inuyasha was the one who brought her here. She wanted to come back for him, she did not want to escape without him but it turned out, they were here because of him. It was as though she had been played like a fool. Not only that but, he knew this cave better than her. He would not have brought her here if he had not been there previously. She was at a disadvantage. Plus, he was strong and she was still weakened. She managed to bruise up Sesshomaru pretty darn good during their first fights but back then she had not been beaten to an inch of her life. Every day, she felt her strength coming back, her body healing - not everywhere though - but it was not enough, not yet.

Kagome leaned against the nearest wall, trying to calm herself and attempting to come up with a plan. She would to try every tunnel, back track each time she made a mistake. It did not matter if she could no longer find her way inside; she did not want to return to where he was. She had to go see the village, help those who needed help. She also needed to find Sesshomaru and the others and warn them of what happened. The more people she could get back to the tribe, the more people they could help. She was rescued even though she did not deserved it more than anyone else and she refused to abandon everyone. What Inuyasha did was selfish and she was not selfish.

She refused to be.

She took a deep breathe, convinced she could do this, and began roaming the tunnels once more.

Although this time, there was an echo of footsteps, closing in.

_Inuyasha_.

She would have to be faster than him.

-F-

The sun was nothing more than a dream on the horizon while deep strikes of oranges faded into the dark blue of the sky. The stars were beginning to light their way while the warriors from both tribes were heading back home. They were trying to keep a fast pace while not attracting too much attention on themselves. They might have decided to go back but it did not mean they were any more informed on their enemies' plan. In case they did want to ambush them, they had to be stealth and hide themselves within the forest; they had to _be_ the forest. Everyone followed their two leaders, while they remained in the front of the pack, ready to defend in case someone jumped at them.

Inutaisho was not quite please that Byakuya chose to remain beside him rather than behind him but he said nothing. This was a time of war and he could not afford too many slip ups. If he did, he might lose their support and then his tribe would be doomed. He was glad that his son understood as well since Sesshomaru opted to remain behind his father, not fighting for a place by his side. Pride was very important for his son but he was growing up. As much as it displeased him from time to time, he knew those changes came because of Kagome. He had nothing against the girl, she was kind - though she had a problem with authority - and she helped them form this merger.

Nonetheless, she could not bear pups and they needed a fertile female.

Still, it was not a topic he would be discussing with his son at the moment. Apparently, there were many things he was required to ignore until the war was over.

Then again, perhaps he was doing it because he had lost his will to fight this many battle. The only reason this fight made his blood thump with need was because he needed revenge for his loved ones.

After that, nothing was certain.

Inutaisho refocused his attention on the sight of ahead of him and it was nearly too late. Suddenly, the air shifted and the sweet scent of the wilderness was not what he inhaled. No, instead, he smelled the putrid scent of death; flesh burning, wood disappearing to nothing. There was a fire somewhere. His heart pounded; it could be anything, it could be anywhere but deep inside of him, he had no doubts of where it was. They rushed outside again, thinking they had the upper hand but they were wrong; they were fooled again. The need to drop to his knees was great but he held back. Instead, he began running. _They all began running_.

Sesshomaru's blood was boiling. It was that monster it had to be; the one who took his arm. It did not matter, he would not let it get away with it twice. Last time, Sesshomaru did not know what he was up against but this time it was different. He knew his adversary, he knew of his tricks and _he_ would be the one leaving with a limb missing, not Sesshomaru. It did not matter that he was slowly getting it back; it was taken from him and it left him covered him shame. He would do to that thing what was done to him. And he would punish him, torture him, for taking his mother from him _again_. There was only so much he could get away with.

He ignored everything, rules and honor. He raced past everyone, including his Father and Byakuya. In this time of crisis, it hardly meant anything to him that he was not the leader and they barely seemed to notice.

Sesshomaru knew where he needed to look first; he needed to find Kagome. That disgusting creature was obsessed with her, always injuring her, capturing her and beating her to a pulp. If he could find Kagome, he could find _it_. His hair was tousled, the sweat and the wind tangling it. He ran inside, smoke covering his vision although, it was clearing up a bit. He sniffed a few times and was quickly able to tell that the fire was dying down. He glanced left and right, noticing people running around, most of them carrying clay pots filled to the brim with water; they were extinguishing the flames before it got out of control.

He scanned the vicinity, trying to see if they had it all under control; he could not let the tribe burn because then they would have no home. Strength did not matter when you had no way to feed your people, no way to protect them and shield them from evil. Although, they had a village and yet they failed to do those exact things.

Once he made sure his help was not required, he began his search for Kagome. Frantically, he began pushing every curtains away from every den, trying to see if she was hiding inside or even better; trying to see if his brother was protecting her as he was supposed to do. He hated the fact that he had to leave her with him and yet he did it. His brother thought he was perfect, more worthy; did he truly protect Kagome? If Sesshomaru failed against that enemy he was certain his little brother would as well and perhaps the consequences would be even deadlier. After checking the inside of three dens, he saw no sign of her. He even tried to feel her, which was much easier now that their bond was stronger, but he could not pinpoint her aura.

…Or his brother's.

Inuyasha was weaker than him but he was still strong. He should have been able to sense his aura flaring through the tribe.

This was not good.

Finally, he spotted _one_ face that might help him in his search; Rin.

He could not understand her, he could not speak to her but in that particular moment, he did not give a damn. Immediately, he ran in her direction and she never saw him coming. Instead, she was on the ground, holding up the head of a girl he did not recognize. Her brown eyes were barely opened and streaks of blood were covered her magenta circles that marked her left cheek. Her hair was tied up in a bun and he realized it. Her long dark locks were a good explanation for why he did not know her. . He never took the time to know anyone from Kagome's tribe. They were all faceless to him, they did not matter. His people were his priority and everyone else was an intruder. He snuck up behind Rin and then, grabbed her by the shoulders. Rapidly, he lifted her up, causing the injured girl's head to drop on the ground with a loud thump.

Confusion shun in Rin's eyes as she tried to free herself from his hold. It took her a moment before she realized it was _Sesshomaru. _Although that only made her fight against him harder, not less. She frowned, her displeasure obvious in her features as she tugged herself free. Since he would not be able to understand any insult she would yell at him, she hissed. Who did he think he was, laying his hands on her? She did not want him to touch her, she did not want him near her and she certainly had no desire to have his scent cover her. _He_ would know. Also, because of that foolish prideful idiot, her friend might be even more injured than she already was. Did he not have compassion for anyone?

"_Kagome_?" he shouted, ignoring the disgusting glances she was tossing his way. He did not like her and she did not like him; it was fine by him.

The only reason he would ever be glad that she was still alive was because it would hurt Kagome. She was already so weak she did not need around reason to mop around.

He saw the confusion appear in her eyes and he realized the sad truth. She did not know.

"Kagome?" she repeated.

She tried to find her sister once the smoke cleared but it was without hope. She searched, she lurked every corner but there was no trace of her sister. If only Kagome had listened and stayed by her side when she told her to, they would not be in this mess. Rin did not know why Kagome ran away. They would have been stronger together. If something had happened to her sister - Rin would never forgive herself. She tried to chase after her, she tried to find her but the smoke had been too thick and at some point, she nearly stopped breathing. It was only because it cleared up that it did not take her life. At first she thought not finding her sister was a good thing but now that Sesshomaru was in front of her, she was not so sure.

Plus, was he looking for Kagome or was he trying to tell her something about her?

"_Where_?"

She could not understand but the words slipped him regardless. How could her know sister not know? He thought at least _one_ person would have stuck by her side? Her sister abandoned her, _his_ brother did the same. Or did he?

"Inuyasha?"

Rin shook her head. Now that she thought of it, she had not seen that rude male either. Was he not supposed to be a great warrior along with all the other silver hair inuyoukais? So much for being the stronger tribe; they were losing everyone and their own warriors were running away from a fight.

Sesshomaru finally removed his hands from Rin's shoulders and let them drop to his side. He backed away from her, ignoring the words she was trying to speak to him; he would not be able to understand. Instead, his mind wandered. Kagome was missing and nobody had seen her. His brother was in the same situation. It could only mean two things and he did not know which scenario he preferred.

Either they were both taken by the monster with no scent or his brother _took_ Kagome somewhere.

Deep inside, his gut was telling him it was the second one. When the monster came, he rarely left anyone alive. From what he had gathered, many were injured but not many were dead. If that was truly the case it could only mean that his brother took Kagome. Why would he take her away from the tribe? Why would he not simply fight for her? He knew he was a coward but to run away from a fight like that? Or did he simply take advantage of the opportunity? He knew how his brother felt for Kagome and it would not surprise him that the idiot would run away with _his _mate.

The problem was, that only put her in more danger. Now she was somewhere with that idiot, outside the barrier and the protection of their village. That psycho could easily find her and take her. He could also very easily kill Inuyasha. It was not as though he would sense that sneaky bastard coming; he had no aura, no scent. In his stupidity, he was going to get them both killed.

And now he had to find them.

It was not supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to return, plan a way of attack and win. He also counted on the fact that he would see Kagome one more time and hopefully regain the rest of his arm.

Once again, Inuyasha put everyone in danger.

And Sesshomaru was not going to let that one slide.

-F-

_Why did you leave_?

"She was not there."

_We could have kill them, ended it all. You were supposed to follow the plan!_

"It is because I followed your foolish plan that I lost her in the first place!" he shouted. "If I had stayed, that stupid, moron would have gotten even further! She is my prize, she is all I want. If I get here and it means I do not get to kill any of them, so be it."

He was going to suffocate them, hide his presence from them all and then snatch Kagome away. He had almost succeeded; he had almost brush up against her soft locks when that filthy inuyoukai took her away. The smoke was a genius idea which rendered them all sightless but it did not mean it did not backfire against him. Yes, once he approached the smoke, it cleared up around him. However, that idiot was too fast and he did not get to see where he went. Instead, he lost her again. He could have stayed and watched them all die but what would have been the point of that? He would have lost her. He chose to hunt them down. However, he quickly lost them and he did not know how.

He was the hunter - always. Everyone else was always the prey. He knew where they were going to be before they even thought about going there. How could he outsmart him? It would have stung less coming from Sesshomaru. He was weak, worthless and foolish but he was a warrior. That brother of his however was nothing more than a moron. And to make matters worst he was interested in _his_ Kagome. He did not need another filthy dog laying his paws on what was his. He had to find her before that worthless mongrel touched her.

_They took from us. We have to take everything from them. We will get both._

"Her. I want her."

_You left to chase after her and you lost her. If you would have stayed, we would have at least gotten our revenge._

_"_I had to try."

_And this is why you are a fool, this is why I lead us._

_"_I control everything. I choose. I choose her."

_We need to kill them and then we will get her. You did not listen to me again and now another inuyoukai is fucking her, covering her in his scent._

_"_She would not let him touch her."

_She let the other one touch her._

"They confused her, she had no choice."

It disgusted him every time she laid with him. He wanted to rip his ears out just so he would never have to listen to the way that dog made her moan. And to increase his torment, she was helping him; she gave him his arm back. How could she do that? This great power was for him and him alone. She would fix him, she would heal him. Every day she showed more strength and every day his need to have her grew stronger. He would take her away, he would wash her brain from all the lies they put in there and he would make her his.

The need, the pain; it was too great. It ached every day he was away from her.

Soon, he would need Rin to soothe it away.

He would convert her, make her his puppet and then_ snatch Kagome away_. He would let them find her for him.

Then he would make her his.

-F-

"Kagome?"

Every time he called out to her, she made sure to remain silent; it was the only way she had to not give away her position. Clearly his nose had been messed up by the fire as well because he could not use it to find her. She tried to remain as flat as possible against the wall. It was quite dark inside and it might make her more invisible to his sharp eyes. She did not enjoy being hunted down. What she disliked even more was the tone of his voice as he called out to her; he was worried. He was actually concerned for her safety. She could hear it. He was looking for her because he thought something might have happened to her. Did he not realize _he_ was the reason why she ran away?

She trusted him many times. Even after that kiss between them, she knew she could find a sort of safety; Inuyasha would not harm her. Even now, she was not hiding because she thought he might hurt her. He did use a bit of force earlier, but she was becoming very knowledgeable in their matters of pride. If something tried to harm her, he would stand in the way and she had no doubt about that. However, that was not the problem at hand. Inuyasha lusted after her. When he kissed her, she thought he was confused. He had lost his mate and she could not imagine what kind of pain that could cause someone. She was wary around him but she thought - she thought it would wear off.

Today, he proved it was not going away.

How could he lust after her? She was broken, she was infertile and most of all, she was his brother's mate.

It did not stop him. She felt the tip of his tongue on her flesh earlier. Also, the scent of his arousal had been hard to ignore.

If he touched her, more than he already had, it would not matter if she scrubbed her flesh; Sesshomaru would smell it. There was enough trouble brewing that she did not need the two brothers fighting. Not only that but Sesshomaru and her had finally managed to gain some sort of trust and balance and she would not want to see that go away. He was quick to believe everyone was out to get him and his pride was easily hurt. She did not think he would side with her if she came back smelling like his little brother.

And he would beat the crap out of Inuyasha.

If only she knew more words in their language, she would speak with Inuyasha instead of running from him. However, from the little amount she knew, she would not be able to make him understand he was making a mistake. He did not know her, he did not find her attractive; he was confused. If he could see that, he would finally stop chasing after her.

She tilted her head backwards, another wave of dizziness taking hold of her mind. When were they going to stop?

"Kagome, _please_."

He knew she was nearby, he could sense it but he could not pinpoint her exact location. She ran before he could explain. Yes, he let his feelings get the best of him but he would not hurt her. He should not have grabbed her the way he did; he probably scared her. If she gave him a chance to explain. It was the reason he was not running around like a mad man; he did not want to scare her any more than he already had. He would remain calm for her sake. Could she not hear the desperation in his voice.

"Kagome, please, I will not hurt you."

This time, his voice was filled with sadness and Kagome almost felt bad.

She let her body drop to the ground, a little louder than she intended. It was hard to find the strength to stand up. The smoke still made it difficult to breathe and it made her sick; she was nauseous. It began a little after she started to escape - or at least try to escape. She licked her lips. What if she was sick from it? Did she want to end up alone in one of the tunnels?

Did she want to trust Inuyasha? Would he do the right thing?

He did intend on helping everyone.

But he held her down, pinned her to the wall. He tried to keep her in the cave.

She let her hands roam against the ground, feeling the coldness of the soil. She dug her fingers into the ground, making piles of dirt in her hands. Could she? Should she?

What was the point of trying to outrun him if she was going to let him find her? Then again, she had yet to find her way out of the cave. Did she truly want to die here on her own?

_She caved in_. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

She barely had the time to blink before he was sitting on the ground, right by her side. The wind of his speed tangled her hair and covered her face. She raised a hand and uncovered her face. He was looking at her, relief in his eyes.

"Do not," she warned.

He shook his head. "I will not. I am sorry."

There were not enough words he could use to let her know how sorry he was. Even if he told her everything, she might not even understand. His body was calling out to her, especially since she looked weak but he made sure to keep a distance between them. She trusted him, she called out to him; she _needed_ him. He could not fail her again.

"Hurt," she said as she put her hand flat against her chest.

He nodded. "Me too."

The smoke had not left his body yet. He got the worst of it when he carried it; the effort exhausted him and he had foolishly breathed in heavily, which had gotten a lot of smoke into his lungs.

"I need to see village," he finally said. "Need me?"

She did not want to need him, or anyone. However, she did need one thing from him.

"Cannot here. _Outside_."

He frowned. "Dangerous."

"Dangerous here." What if she suffocated and could not find her way out while he was gone? She was not foolish; she was weak. She could not help even if she wanted to and now that she had time to think about it, the village was safer with her far, far away. Nonetheless, she would not remain stuck in there by herself. If he was to leave, then she wanted to be by the exit.

He looked at the way her chest heaved with each breathe she took and he had to agree. Perhaps if she stayed inside but safe?

Inuyasha nodded, giving in. How could he deny her something when… when she allowed him near her?

"May I?" he inquired as he looked down at her body.

He wanted to help her up. She would have liked to refuse him but she was not certain she would be able to keep up with his pace. Reluctantly, she agreed. He snaked an arm around her waist, mindful of the remaining, fading bruises, and lifted her from the ground. She leaned against his side, forcing all of her weight on him; it was the only way she could keep walking.

At first, their pace was steady, thanks to him, but suddenly, he came to a halt. His sudden stop rushed the air out of her lungs and she gasped. Once she managed to steady herself again, she tilted her head left to look at Inuyasha.

_There_, right beside her head, going _through_ his chest were four long, black claws. The sharp tips were tainted in blood, his blood. Her lips parted and she watched as they were retracted away. They were the only thing holding him up and as they were pulled out, he collapsed on the floor. Unfortunately, because of his hold on her, she was dragged to the ground with him, his body falling on top of hers. She tried to tug herself free, panic and memories flooding her mind. She knew who this was. This was why she had to stay alone, away from everyone.

Tears stung her eyes while she pulled herself from beneath him.

But it was too late.

Before Kagome could even free herself, she felt _him_. He covered her body with his, a hard cock pressing against her fur clothed rear. A moist tongue lapped at her neck, sending a shiver of disgust through her body. Then, fangs grazed at her neck and she stilled, her heart nearly stopping.

"I found you. _Mate_."

And then he did it; he bite her.

-F-


	31. Ni'

**A/N:** Not good huh? Well, we are starting to head up the final hill! Things are about to get crazy soon!

**Ni' : Nose**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 31: Ni'**

A putrid scent of death filled her flaring nostrils as a heavy pounding prevented her from opening her eyes. Her long black locks were glued to her face, filling her mouth and almost causing her to gag. She heaved once, then twice, before attempting to lift her eyelids again. A jab of pain stabbed at her as she painfully managed to finally see what was in front of her. She could see decomposing tree trunks, laying flat against the black soil, grey ashes mixing with the mud. She dragged her palms against the ground beneath her, clumps of dirty forming beneath her hands. As she lifted herself up, her fingers dug into the soil. Unfortunately for her, it was slippery and her arms were weak and wobbling, forcing her to come crashing flat against the ground.

Her chin hit the mud first, splashing the brown slush on her face. A wave of nausea traveled through her, the bile burning her throat. She hiccuped, certain she would throw up, but was fortunate enough to keep the content of her stomach in rather than out. Her pink lips trembled and she resigned herself to her faith; she was weak, so weak, and decided it was best to keep her energy for when she might need it. _This was not the cave_. And Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. She had been with him, she had been ready to trust him even if his behaviour had been less than perfect. But someone got to her. She remembered the feeling of the fangs sinking into her neck, her red blood spilling out, tainting her flesh, leaving a trail of warmth behind.

And then nothing.

Except death. She _remembered_ Inuyasha's lifeless eyes, the claws driving through his chest, and the loud thud of his body has he hit the ground. Had he truly been dead? She was never given a chance to look at him, help him. He tried to help her and like everyone else, his life was taken from him. It was the tragedy she tried to avoid. Why did everyone around her die? _He could not die_. Not another, she could not handle it. Safety was found in numbers but she always lost the ones she cared about. Alone was better.

But alone left her open for _attack_. It got her kidnapped.

Now she was here and she did not have the first clue as to what was _here_.

"Awake at last."

_Mate_. She remembered those words. She thought for a brief second, it would be Sesshomaru but it was not him, it was not his voice and Sesshomaru could not speak in her language.

But that voice - it might not be Sesshomaru's but she knew that voice. Her eyes opened wide, the white showing. "_N-naraku,"_ she managed to speak, spit flying out of her mouth with each word she pronounced.

She heard the chuckle, even if she could not see his face.

"You remember me."

No, how - it did not make any sense. Naraku _protected_ her did he not? And she protected him in return. She never told anyone someone else was in the cave when she was kidnapped. Why would she? It would have put his life in danger. But - but there he was and… He stepped in front of her, but from where she laid, all she could see were his feet. The pale flesh was stained murky brown by the soil, her toenails blackened by his lack of footwear. There were cuts on the side of the abused flesh and remnants of blood trails. Was he in a fight?

A panic settled in her chest and she tried to get on her feet once more. The beads in her hair banged together as he hair flew around from her effort. Once again, his blood chilling chuckle echoed through the vicinity.

"You cannot get up." He bent down, nearly shoving his scrape knees into her face. He lowered a hand and gently ran his fingertips across the curve of her neck. His fingers brushed the wound on her neck and she winced. "I had to inject you with my poison. You never let me take you willingly."

His words forced her to inhale, holding a breath. She tried to ignore the truth but she was unable to do it; he confirmed her suspicions. He was not the man who saved her, the friend, the saviour; he was the monster who took her. Despite the haziness in her brains, she let the scents surrounding her fill her mind. _She recognized them all._ Because none of them were his. _He - he _had no scent. He had one, he had one when he saved her. She remembered it. She was sure he did. But now - all she smelled was the rottenness of the forest, the left over scent of smoke and the awful smell of death - but he had _no _scent.

Against her will, tears piled up in her blue eyes and before she was able to stop it, they began rolling down her bruised up, red cheeks. It burned the wounds, slipping into the open cracks of her tan flesh. A rage boiled inside of her as she was vividly reminded of the pain, the bruises and the damage done _within_ her. He was the monster, the one who took everything away from her. She trusted him, she let him near her and worst of all - _oh my god_, she protected him. She lied and made sure nobody even knew he was present. He killed, he took, and she let him live, she let him get away with every murder, every awful act he ever committed.

This time, there was no preventing the sickness. Her guts twisted and before she knew it, the burning, awful, bile deep inside her stomach spilled out of her mouth. She was unable to drag herself away, incapable of lifting her body up from the ground. The vomit pooled around her neck, staining her chin, and she was worst to inhaled the rancid scent as a yellow liquid made its way up her throat. The tears' flow increased and pain coiled her stomach each time she threw up. Once there was nothing left but the gagging reflex, she succeeded in calming her body and closed her mouth. The feeling of guilt and betrayal never left her. She was stuck there, in a mess she helped create.

Then, there was a hand and fingers tangling in her hair. "Shh," he soothed. "This is why I had to poison you. I knew you would never understand."

This was more drastic than what he intended on being. He did not even want to reveal his identity but the moment he sunk his teeth in her flesh, he knew his plans had to change. Her blood was the sweetest thing that he ever tasted. Also, how long had he waited for that dream to finally come true? Granted, it was not real. She was not actually his mate but the simple fact that he _did_ the act… _he came_. While he laid on top of her, his teeth deep in her skin, he _came_. The feeling was too much, too intense for him to handle and he let go. His erection had pressed against her warm thigh and his release had stained it, covering her in his scent - almost enough to shield _that bastard_'s scent away.

From that moment on, he was lost. He wanted nothing and everything at the same time.

He could not keep himself away from her any longer. He needed her, he needed the last thing she had to offer to him. Plus, he was running out of time. For the first time, she was alone. For the first time, she was all his with no way out. Nobody could trace them; she did not injure him. Also, he took care of that annoying little brat; Inuyasha. He was gone. One less problem. There was absolutely nothing that could trail them back to him. He also made sure to forsake his precious cave. Sesshomaru knew the location and now that he had recovered a good portion of his arm, no risk could be taken. Instead, he took her to his home, the one place they would never guess to look.

She was not ready for the whole truth yet. She could barely move and clearly there was a few things she needed to accept. However, in the end, she would understand; she would see he _had_ to do everything he did. He would love her more than _it_ loved her. He would care for her, he would even heal her. His powers were limitless and he could do as he pleased. He could fix her, he could give her the life that she wanted and she always turned him down. She looked at him as though he was the monster. Could she not see at this very moment the devastation her people did to his home? Could she not see that they were the ones who were heartless? He was simply attempting to put his family back together.

He kneeled down, his chest coming to her line of sight. Then, he grabbed her chin with his fingers. He felt her trying to pull away, forcing his long white claws into her flesh, drawing blood, but it never stopped him. He lifted her head until she was glancing into his red eyes. Black locks were framing his face, preventing her from seeing the twinkle of joy burning into his eyes.

"I am doing this for you, my love."

The rage sipping inside of her exploded and before she could stop herself, she used all the energy she so carefully saved up and _spat_ in his face. The spit landed right in the corner of his left eye. He frowned, burrowing his eyebrows. At first, he appeared calm and collected. She was unable to read his aura, which he did not even seem to have, and that left her in the dark concerning his emotions. But then, she learned. The digit that was holding her chin moved up, his claw slicing the flesh open. Blood spurt out, and a scream of agony left her lips. She felt him rise it all the way to her bottom lip, digging through it, the blood flow even worst as he threatened to split it in two.

Right before he nearly destroyed her lip, he stopped. He snatched his claw away, letting her head drop to the vomit covered ground with a thud. She quickly turned her head to the side, letting her left cheek basked into the putrid liquid beneath her.

"This is what happens when you hurt me. I do not hurt you."

Rage was nearly preventing her from thinking straight. Did he truly believe the lies coming out of his mouth? He did not hurt her? He took away _everything_. Bit by bit, it all began to make sense. All the pieces, all of the attacks. It was clear, they were all from the same person. He came after her time after time, never stopping until he took away all there was. He striped away who she was, layer by layer until she was nothing more than the shell of her previous self.

"You _liar_," she screamed, even though her voice was not as loud as she wanted it to be.

"I never hurt you."

She dragged one of her arms down, letting her fingers slip against the flesh of her stomach. "My baby, you took away my _baby_."

"His baby," he corrected.

"_Mine_."

_Slap_.

The sound echoed through the forest, the pain stinging at her cheek. "Why did you _hit_ her?"

Kagome was taken back by his words; he was not speaking to her…? She glanced left and right as best she could but she did not see anybody else. They were alone in here were they not? Or - he did always attack them with the Nekos. Perhaps there were a few of them around? No, no, it was him who hit her and him who asked the question.

"It was not yours. It was his. He tainted you with his seed," he continued as though nothing happened. "I freed you from his hold."

"You killed my baby."

He was there - the murderer. The one who took away a part of her. She gave up on ever obtaining revenge because she thought she would never see him again. He had no scent, he left no trail. And now, she was powerless and he was in front of her. Every inch, every muscle in her body was begging her to stand and attack him but no matter how much she desired it, she could not do it. His poison was slowly working its way through her body and she was stuck in this position. She was forced to look at him, listen to him. The moment she would regain control of her body, once his poison was gone and she got rid of every trace of him, she would attack.

She would take his life like he took the life inside of her; brutally.

-F-

"I have to _find_ her."

"The last time you went on your own, you lost your arm. Do you wish for this to happen again?"

"It is not the same circumstances, Father. Inuyasha took her." He breathed out loudly. "That fool could never take my arm."

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed as he stared at his oldest son. He knew the panic in his son's heart, the desire to find his mate. If Inutaisho could change things and still go after Izayoi, he would. However, they lost too many people and now Inuyasha was missing, alongside Kagome. They could assume they left together but they should also consider the fact that someone might have taken the both of them. It could be another trap or perhaps his youngest son managed to rescue Sesshomaru's mate. Whatever it was, they needed to consider every option prior to going into battle.

"He could be injured, dead. Perhaps someone took Kagome."

"_He_ took her."

He knew his brother and he remembered the smug look on his face when he stayed behind to look after Kagome. It was clear that his brother would do anything to get his dirty paws on Kagome. He would find her and he would punish his brother accordingly.

"Do not make a scene."

"Father-"

"_Kagome's family_ is here," he snarled. "If you panic, they will panic. I already have to explain to her father that she is gone."

There was a hatred that ran between them, a mistrust. He felt it, he knew it was there. Kagome was a weak link holding them together. Byakuya might spin this story in many different directions and Inutaisho would not allow that to happen. They needed to control the situation before it was too late.

"You will return to your den, I will speak with the people and _then_ we will come up with a plan."

"There is no plan, Father. The longer we wait, the further he gets."

Inutaisho bore his white pearly fangs before grabbing his son's newly reformed arm. He twisted it and lifted it, showing Sesshomaru the damages that remained. "You cannot let your pride rule you, son."

But his pride _was_ under attack. It always was. He could not be most people. Sesshomaru had to be the best and he had to be flawless. The moment he made a mistake, he was considered less than and there was someone ready to take his place. It was a constant pressure, a feeling he had to bear every single day of his life. His Father did not understand; he was the chief, the leader, no matter what. Sesshomaru, although he was the first born, had to earn that right. A right that could so easily be taken from him, as it was proven very recently. He could not let someone shatter his pride and take what was his. They kept taking her, they kept showing his weaknesses.

And it turned out, she was the main one.

Because every time she was taken, he went into it head first and put himself in harm's way.

He did not even understand why he did it but he did. He went after her. He had to; he was her mate and it was his duty to look after her.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, rage pouring out of his every pores. He controlled the quaking of his body as his hands turned into fists by his sides. "Yes."

Except, he had no intention of going to his den and staying there. For appearance's sake he would but soon enough his Father would be distracted and he would take advantage of that opportunity. He was not as reckless as he was that time. He knew what he was doing and he knew what he was up against. He would not leave himself open for an attack. Pus, this game had to end. It could not go on like this forever. One of them had to die and it would be that monster. Plus, he could find Kagome. There were perks that came with the bond. They never had them because they never had a strong bond. Things had changed in the last little while. They were stronger; he could find her.

He took a few steps, feeling his Father's eyes on him. He kept on playing the part and walked all the way to his den. He was about to go inside when he was stopped. A hand grabbed his forehead and tugged at him. He turned his head to the side, only to notice Rin was holding on to him. From the look in her eyes, he could tell she had no intention of letting go of him.

"Kagome," she demanded when he refused to speak.

He shook his head and then tried to tug himself free.

She would not let go. As she resisted his attempt to pull himself free, she shook her head as well, her two ponytails swinging from side to side, her dark locks intertwined with the blue ribbons that held her hair together.

"_Kagome_."

He could not come to her, worry her and then leave her without any information. She did not care that she could not speak the same language as him. Her sister was more precious to her than she was to him. He did not get to have all the answers while she was left in the dark, worried.

"I do not have any answers for you," he said as he violently tugged himself away.

The force of his pull sent her flying onto her back. She hit the ground, dust flying around her and she closed her eyes as she braced herself for the pain.

He never meant to push her so hard but he needed her to get out of his way. If she cared so much about her sister, she should understand that he had better things to do with his time than speak with her. _And he could not even talk to her_.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, his little display of strength was enough to get the attention of a few members of Rin's tribe. They came her way and helped her to her feet even though she did not need it. She was not hurt, she was not in pain. Her ego was slightly bruised since he was able to knock her off her feet but everything else was fine. Her hatred for him however only grew. He was an impulsive, selfish man and she hated him since the moment she laid eyes on him. He never deserved someone like her sister. And she should not have even _looked_ at him earlier when he came rushing in, pressing for answers. It was not like he was willing to return the favor.

"_Beast_."

The word was spoken in a language Sesshomaru was not familiar with - although the voice he did know; Byakuya.

He heard the hatred dripping from his tone; whatever he said, it had not been nice. He tilted his body to the left, Byakuya finally coming into his line of sight. There were many things he wished to say to the male but he could not. He could, but he would be wasting his breathe. He acted mightier than he was and he gave himself more rights than he had; just like when he slapped Kagome. It was not his decision to make. She was not his. She was Sesshomaru's mate.

"Where is my daughter?" Byakuya inquired, taking a step forward.

He saw the challenge sparkling in the younger male's eyes but ignored it. He wanted a challenge, he wanted to prove his worth. The Kamis might have prophesied that they should merge but it was not decided what should happen once they were _one_ tribe. They might think they were almighty, but Byakuya could hold his own during a fight; there was a reason _why_ he was the chief of his tribe. He did not care that _Inutaisho_ was supposed to be in charge; his men would never follow him.

Sesshomaru raised his upper lip, showing a hint of fang at the older male. It was all he had been waiting for; it was also what he needed to avoid. If he fought with him, he would obtain what he sought; relief from all the rage that was building inside of him. However, it would come with dire consequences. Most of which were not worth it. The tribes were chaotic enough as it was; they did not need the two allies to fight against each other. If they fought, they would all lose and that monster would win. _And he could not let that happen_. He would deal with one problem at a time.

They waited, standing, staring at each other.

They each waited for the other to make the move, to take the blame, but neither did, despite their growing hatred.

Byakuya knew he would never obtain a response to his question but it did not mean he was not craving an answer. Kagome and him rarely got along and she _did_ betray him when she refused to report to him. It did not mean he wanted his daughter dead. He lost enough. And he did not trust these people. Did someone take his daughter or did _they_ simply kill her to get rid of the bond between her and Sesshomaru? They were vicious creatures and he would not put it past them to commit such an act. They had no honor, which they showed constantly by the way they belittled his people.

"What is happening?"

Sesshomaru flinched at the sound of his Father's voice. Nothing was going according to plan. He was supposed to be gone already and instead he was here, dealing with that moron. He was wasting time - _precious_ time.

"I cannot understand him."

"Sesshomaru, I told you to return to your den."

He snarled. "I was. He interrupted me." It was almost the truth.

"Byakuya?" Inutaisho inquired.

"My daughter. Where?"

He had not wanted to explain this until they had a good explanation. Even they did not know what happened to Kagome. "We no know."

Rin watched the exchange between the two male, her concern growing with each passing second. She did not care about the power struggle, the lies, the hatred. All she wanted to know was if her sister was alright. She was the one she could not lose, no matter what.

"Father, where is Kagome?" she inquired, her lips trembling with each word she pronounced.

"They do not know."

"How can they not _know_? He is supposed to be her mate!"

"Not a very good one."

Rin's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward. She jabbed Sesshomaru in the chest with her finger, ignoring how disrespectful she was being. "_She better be safe."_ She could not count on him to do anything. He failed to protect her and he failed to locate her. If she wanted her sister to be safe, she was the only one who could do it. There was one person she could ask for help and it was exactly what she intended on doing. He would help her. _He would save Kagome like he had in the past_.

Before any of the males had a chance to intervene, Rin stomped off, leaving a trail of dust behind. They watched her walk away, her shoulders stiff and her head held high. _She was going somewhere_.

If she were dead, it would upset Kagome greatly; it was the one reason he let her leave. Especially after her blatant disrespect. Nonetheless, he clenched his fists further, driving his claws into the inside of his palms and breaking the skin open. Warm blood began to spill and quietly dripped on the ground, forming a small puddle of crimson beneath his fist.

"I will not waste anymore time."

Those were his words as he brushed up past his Father, past Byakuya and _past the den_.

The entire time they confronted each other, he had felt a jab in his heart, a pain that was not his own and that he could not explain. It wrapped around his chest, forcing him to fight for every breathe. It worsened with each passing moment. There could be only one logical explanation for it all.

Someone was hurting _her_.

-F-

_"LET ME GO!"_

She screamed as loud as could, hoping someone would hear her, but it was hopeless. It did not matter how loud she screamed; they were alone. She had wanted to save her energy, hit him when he could not see her but he never even gave her the chance. Instead, she was kneeling on the ground, her wrists completely wrapped by a rope. Except it was not just a rope - _it_ did something to it. The rope was almost loose around her wrists but every time she moved and the flesh made contact, it burned her. Even now, she could hear the faint sound of sizzling flesh and the burnt scent of her skin. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she shed and though she did not want to cry, the tears poured out on their own.

Regardless, they were not tears of sadness.

They were tears of rage.

She was locked away like his puppet. She was always his puppet. He pulled the strings whenever he wanted and she did everything he wanted to make her do.

She tried to be strong, she managed to beat the crap out of Sesshomaru and survive hell but when he was involved, she was always the victim. She was sick and tired of being the victim. He scarred her back, he took away her child, he made her womb barren - he killed her family. Every time, she was left to watch while he took everything. And he dared to claim that he did it all for her. His mind was twisted, filled with a darkness that even she could not understand. Most of all, there was one question that left her absolutely confused. Out of everyone, out of everything there ever was; why did that creature chose to torment _her_? Why did it call her _mate_?

Kagome had barely seen Naraku in the past. _Why now_? Why not come to her Father before the silver Inuyoukais arrived? Of course, she had no desire to be wed to _i_t but that plan made more sense. What was it trying to do?

She rested her head against her forearms, being mindful of the rope. Her white furs were tainted, the ground soiling them completely, until she was wearing nothing more than a tattered mess. Her head was burning, a thick layer of sweat covered her flesh. She tugged at her ropes, and the familiar pain traveled through her body, forcing her in a small seizure. Her body thrashed around on the ground, her arms flailing at her sides. After a few seconds, it died down and she made sure to not repeat that mistake again; apparently, it got worst and worst each time. She weakly managed to make it back on all fours, trying not to press her burnt skin against the deadly rope.

Her eyelids were threatening to shut down but she fought to keep them open. She would not let unconsciousness consume her; she would fight this until the very end. She could not let him get to her while she was weak or he would obtain the upper hand once more. She swallowed back the bile rising in her throat, refusing to throw up again. It scorched her throat on the way down but she ignored it. There had to be a way she could break free of her chains, there had to be a way to run away from him. She did it before; she escaped his prison more than once. Granted, Sesshomaru played a major part in that. Inuyasha helped her more than once as well.

Memories of him forced tears in her eyes but she bit down on her tongue, trying to focus herself. It was possible that Inuyasha was not dead; he might have lived. What if Naraku took her away rapidly and never gave Inuyasha a second look? Until she saw his body, she would keep hope alive in her heart. She needed something, some kind of light, some kind of drive, other than revenge. He would be it. If she got out, she would be able to find him and give him the help he would most likely require. She would pay him back for the kindness he showed her, despite the few mistakes he made along the way.

"What did you do?"

Kagome snapped her head up. Unfortunately, the jerkiness of the movement pressed her hands against the ropes again. This time, the seizure was worst. She felt the drool leaking down the side of her mouth, the shakiness of her head and suddenly her tongue became like cotton in her mouth. She could not closer her lips, she could not breathe. The saliva overflowed until her chin was covered with it. She felt his hands on her shoulders but she did not have enough control over her body and was unable to push him away. The simple feeling of his skin against hers was enough to make her sick, twist her guts and stab her heart with pain. _This thing could not touch her_. Not after everything it took from her.

Once her body settled down, his grip on her increased. "I did not want to hurt you again," he said, a tremble in his voice.

"H-hurt me?" she inquired, her tongue heavy in her mouth. She tried to snatch herself free from his hold but it only drove his claws into her skin, drawing blood.

He ignored her words and leaned forward, his ear brushing up against her breasts. He felt it; it was faint but it was there. It was when she had her first seizure; it was a shift in her scent He wanted to pretend it was not real, ignore it. But he could not. After all the precautions he took, after all the efforts he put in to make sure they would never find themselves in this situation again, _the little bitch_ did it again. Did she enjoy it when he left her body battered and bruised? He wanted to protect her not harm her! She did not leave him a choice. One day, she would have to understand that it was all done for the sake of her happiness. He could not take any chances. He was to be the one to save her.

He let his face glide across her skin, revelling in the softness of her, the warmth of her flesh. He stopped when his nose was upon her stomach. He inhaled once, a soft purple glow surrounded him and then her.

_It was there_.

Kagome watched him, squirming under his touch, trying to pull herself free while being mindful of her hands. She did not want to have another seizure, not now. What was he doing, why was he smelling her stomach?

"You _healed_," he said as though she had committed the worst of crimes.

Healed? _Healed_? As in - no, he could not possibly be saying what she thought he was saying. She was barren, she could no longer bear any pups.

"Did he do this to you? How did he do this? It is not real. It will not work. _Only I can heal you_."

He knew she craved pups, he saw it the moment she learned of her pregnancy. He intended on giving them to her when the time would be right. He would make her fertile again and she would love _him_ for it. He would not let that bastard, that dog, steal that moment away from him. He worked too hard to lose that. It was going to be the moment that would make her realize how kind he was and just how much he loved her.

"You cannot be healed."

He did not need to explain himself further for her to understand what he was about to do. He already spoke of hurting her. He would break her again, he would take that piece of her away and she could not let him. Panic settled in her heart and she felt the cold sweat drops dripping down the length of her spine. She could not lose this again, not after regaining it. She did not - she did not know. _Sesshomaru_ did not know. She did not feel any different… how could it be?

It did not matter. She needed to protect this gift.

"I am doing this for you," he whispered as he pulled his face away from her stomach. "You shall understand when we have our own pups." They would not be pups but there was much he needed to tell her about himself. She could not understand yet, she would be scared. In time, he would tell her and she would love him for what he was.

He inched his face forward, his lips hovering over her chin. He wanted to kiss her, ravage her… but he could not. The first time he would take her would be when he would mark her and make her his forever. Until then, he would have to control himself and his urges. He had to admit, it was quite difficult to do when she was near him, enveloping him with her sweet scent and her warmth. He lifted one of his hands, resting it on her thigh. He let it slide to the inside, feeling the creamy flesh of her thigh. His eyes fluttered, his heart skipped a beat. _So nice, so soft_.

Kagome felt sick to her stomach while he allowed his hands to roam over her body as though he owned her. She could not let him. She approached her face from him, clearly taking him by surprise. His dark eyes watched her and she took full advantage of the distraction. As she leaned forward, convincing him that she was about to kiss him, she wrapped her mouth around his nose, sinking all of her teeth into the flesh. He snarled, his first reflex being to pull away. However, she never let go. Instead she pulled in the opposite direction, never releasing the appendage.

And then it snapped.

Before he could breathe, before he could snatch her away, she ripped his nose off.

Blood began gushing out of the wound, clouding his vision, rage blinding his sight. Meanwhile, Kagome attempted not to choke on his nose, spitting it out of her mouth, the blood staining her face. He was on his knees, the pain clearly overwhelming him as he began howling sounds of pain. She had one chance, one moment. She gathered all the power she had, all the will that was hidden deep inside of her and she _ran_.

She ran, her hands above her head, mindful of the rope…. But she ran.

He would not take her womb away from her for a second time.

She would not be a weak again.

She was not a puppet.

-F-


	32. Pol

**A/n: **Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I got laser eye surgery so - I wasn't allowed near computers or tv, or anything like that for while (still can't stand it...) but hmm, this was basically done before the operation so I finally was able to finish wrapping it up. If you wanna keep up to date with stuff going on with me or updates - or what not (this goes for the people who have been oh so nicely /sarcasm/ hunting me down on all my stories to make me update a story. So before harassing me, just check my tumblr and you know, see what's up with me or you know, respect that I have a life outside of writing free stories. Thank you. (my tumblr is maddieson-san(D O T)tumblr(D O T)com)

**Pol: Head**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 32: Pol**

Loneliness.

It was a feeling that was rather foreign to him in the past. He disliked the presence of others for the most part and managed to do most things on his own without requiring any assistance. Most people involved themselves in his life in ways he did not appreciate. Alone was fine. Until she went missing. Until _it_ hurt her. Days turned into nights. Over and over again until he stopped keeping count. He knew it had been far too long and if it were not for the hollowness in the pit of his stomach, the feeling _telling_ him there was something left to find, he would have believed she was dead long ago. He did not know if she injured or in a state to take care of herself but he knew she was alive.

And it was the reason why he was so miserable.

Something was tugging at him from deep inside. As though he was trying to re-form the bond they created together a few times - except he was all alone.

Some days, the burden was fine, he could carry it around, he could pretend there was nothing destroying him from the inside. Others day, the task was a bit harder. His body was heavier, his movements were sluggish, and his instincts were not as sharp.

It did not help that the tribe was shattered. Broken into pieces.

It happened after he lost her, after she was taken from him.

They came and they took and burned everything. The mist remained, swallowing the vicinity, shielding their piercing eyes from the enemies. Piles of ashes already covered the bloody earth of their village but this time, the second time, it was worst. Everything was burned to the ground, until there were no hopes left, no shelter. They were now two tribes and they did have a home. Obviously, it was then that the riot began. They split. Some of the black haired inuyoukais attempted the trip back to their old tribe, but they were never heard from. Perhaps they were killed, perhaps they found safety or … maybe just maybe there was nothing to return to - maybe it was also destroyed.

Some ventured into the darkness of the forest, distrust obvious in everyone's eyes. None of them trusted each other and the already fragile bond between the two tribes was easily shattered. The leaders remained in place, trying to re-build what was left, while many helped. Sesshomaru, having no other choice, stayed behind with his Father. Although, he was not as foolish as Inutaisho; there was nothing to re-build. Though at this point he seriously doubted his Father was doing any of it out of hope. He knew why his Father wanted to stay; Inuyasha. He had not been seen ever since he disappeared into the wild along with Kagome. Was he dead? Was he taken? Did they leave together? It was never truly confirmed.

Perhaps he died trying to save her.

His Father did not focus on that possibility. Sesshomaru did not think Inutaisho could handle another loss. If they left, Inuyasha would not know where to return. This was the place they needed, the beacon of hope.

Even Sesshomaru could not argue with that. His relationship with his brother was not always the best but - but he needed someone to live. On some days, he thought he got what he deserved; Inuyasha did let Kagome be taken away. On other days he remembered that Kagome was not actually his brother's responsibility. Sesshomaru _should_ have stayed behind.

Kagome's father reminded him of that every day - not with words but with the looks of fiery in his eyes. Rin - Rin was different. She used to hate him and now, she no longer seemed to have the energy to harbour any kind of hatred. Instead, she would linger around the destroyed tribe, her eyes searching, diving through the forest, peeking through the luscious green leaves, attempting to find a shadow, a silhouette lurking. Unfortunately, no matter how many longing looks she threw in direction of the wilderness, she never saw her sister. And when she would not do that, she was simply mindlessly going through the motions, the stabbing in her heart obvious in her eyes.

And since then, she stopped hating him. Or perhaps she still did but she rather focus her efforts on her little sister.

"Sesshomaru?"

The sound of his Father's voice drew him back to reality. He snapped his melted gold eyes away from the scenery before him and tilted his head to the left. "Yes?"

"Will you lead the hunting party? We are running low on meat."

Three men, no less, no more. They could not afford to lose too many but they could not risk going with enough protection. They only went when the food supply was too low to feed the remaining members of the tribes. Sesshomaru usually led them into the forest, while his Father stayed behind. Sometimes Byakuya and his men would take over the task. Nobody argued - although nobody talked nowadays.

"Yes."

"Do not stray far."

Words unpronounced linger but Inutaisho kept his lips tightly shut. Sesshomaru could guess what he was dying to say; _if you see - if you can find him…_ But he never did find his brother. Or his mate, no matter how many nightly expeditions he went on. Unbeknownst to his Father of course. It would probably kill him if he knew Sesshomaru ventured into the darkness. But what else was he supposed to do? It was not like the tugging in his heart would cease anytime soon. It would afflict him until he - until he found her. Or until she died. Although, he saw what the death of a mate could do to one's body and mind. He was not convinced which fate was worse.

"Take Hati and Hitumi."

"Yes."

"Be careful."

"Yes."

He could not talk to his Father; he could not even look him in the eyes. If he did, he would see the shadow of a man. He did not want to see that. He seemed older, weaker. Wrinkles overshadowed his golden pupil, his skin lost some of its burning coloring and was left an ashy color instead. If Byakuya wanted to overthrow him, he probably could. His Father's will to fight was gone. They needed something, anything, to make him believe again. He feared there might be nothing left that could spark life inside his Father. It was too late.

Sesshomaru's walk was sluggish as he walked to the other side of the _tribe_, trying to find Hati and Hitumi. He often hunted with them since they were some of the most skilful hunters and trusted warriors. They could not longer trust everyone. It was not voluntary but a simple reaction to the chaos that surrounded them. What else were they supposed to do? After a few moments, he made eye contact with Hati. The man's long hair was tossed in a messy braid, strands of silver hair sticking out as though it had been plucked. His forehead was covered in black inks, swirls and prayers to the kamis that were now faded from the constant injuries he sustained.

"Hati," he called out.

He immediately turned around and offered Sesshomaru a slight bow. No words were needed; he understood. For a brief instant, Hati's eyes traveled to Sesshomaru's missing hand. He quickly corrected himself, chasing his glance away. Sesshomaru tried not to stiffen under the stare. He knew some had troubles with it, some even doubted his skills but it hardly mattered; he proved all of them wrong over and over again. He did not need his full arm to fight, to hunt or to triumph. He managed to do fine so far and he always brought back food for his tribe. He survived. It was what he did. It was what he _always_ did. Even when everyone around him collapsed, he kept pushing through.

"I will retrive Hitumi," said Hati as he walked away from Sesshomaru, never turning his back to him as a show of respect.

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled himself away from the group. He marched in direction of the forest where he would wait for them. When hew as around everyone, he felt as though he was suffocating. His lungs were crushed, his airways were blocked and his mind would spin into dizziness. The hopelessness in his people's eyes was too much to bear from time to time. He even kept walking despite the fact that he noticed Rin from the corner of his eye. She was crouched on the ground, carefully tending to someone's injury. A lot of them needed care and treatments. It was a good thing the black haired inuyoukai had a lot of healers. And they did help, without discriminating.

Once Sesshomaru found his spot, he let himself drop to the ground, the sluggishness of his drop causing brown dust to fawn around him. He wrapped his good arm around his legs and stared ahead. He tried to sniff the air, hoping to catch the scent of a few animals but he found nothing. He wanted to venture far but at the same time, there was the new fear inside of him. He rarely experienced true fear. Why should he? He lost his arm and he kept on fighting. But this was different. People were dying. It was not an illusion, it was not something they were able to fight back - at least not so far. They just kept on losing everything. The risk was real. He thought the loss of his arm was what made it real but he was wrong.

His mother's dead made it real.

His brother's dead made it worse.

And her disappearance…made his life…complicated.

What would happen if they did not find her?

-F-

Leaves were rustling, their dryness forcing them to crack and split apart beneath the sheer force exerted upon them. Their demise was followed by a loud rustling sound, something that was not desired. Noises of huffed breaths filled the vicinity, while loud footsteps tangled with the chirping of the birds. The sky was dark, the tones of blue mingling with the darkness, while the moon shone high, offering a light and a pathway into the forest. After a moment, everything fell silent. A body was dropped in a pile of leaves and finally, the sounds of heaving breathing was gone. All that could be seen was the slight heave of a rib cage with each silent breath that was taken.

Kagome was _exhausted_.

Her body was weak, the hunger controlling her. She did not have the strength to attack animals; what energy she did had left she had to keep to defend herself. She munched on a few leaves, always being careful that they were not poison, and sometimes she was lucky enough to dine on some roots. The simple thought of meat was enough to make her mind spin and the memory of the taste would flood her mouth. Sometimes she would salivate - although that was a bad thing considering her poor supply of water. Sometimes she was lucky enough to find a spring but she could never stay there; it was where he would look. The safer, the most luscious the location, the more danger she was in.

All of it could be solved if she knew how to find her way back. But she did not.

He took her somewhere deep into the forest, causing her to lose all of her bearings. Except her village and Sesshomaru's she never went anywhere on her own. She tried to recognize something or perhaps pick up a scent but it never worked. No matter how many turns she made, no matter how many paths she followed, she was stuck into the endless labyrinth that was the forest. After a while, she stopped trying. Instead, she focused her efforts on trying to remain _free_. So far, he had no caught her again. Although, she did not know what happened to him after she ripped off his nose. The taste of his crimson liquid never left her mouth. She could still vividly remember the feeling of her fangs digging into his flesh and ripping it apart.

It was the only memory that gave her hope. She could fight back, she could surprise him.

He did not appear as though he wanted to kill her but she was fairly certain that what he wanted to do to her was worst than death. Also, after many days, she realized that something terrible would have happened if she had stayed. Kagome dragged her chin down, her eyes gazing down at her bulging stomach. At first she was sick, waves of nauseas always tormenting her, slowing her down. Every time she was sick, she was leaving a trail and it was dangerous. She always did her best to sway far from her original paths, hoping he would not track her down. Apparently it worked. Although, the more days passed, the harder it was to run away. She was weak, hungry and the pup growing inside of her was in pain. She could tell from all the cramps was having.

At first, she thought she would lose it again. She thought she was still broken, barren.

However, time passed and her stomach kept on expanding, growing bigger than it ever had the first time. The life inside of her wanted to keep on living and she could not disappoint it. She tried to rest, she tried to eat as much as she could but it was the best she could do, even if it was mediocre. She would always rub her stomach, talk to her child, in the hopes that her voice would soothe its worries away. Her escape managed to save her pup's life; she could not give up now.

Still, as she laid in a pile of leaves, her eyelids threatening to shut, she wondered how long she would make it without resting, without food. If she did not find a safe haven, he would find her again and he would most likely kill her child. She could not let that happen. She had to protect her baby at all cost. There was also that ache, deep inside her heart, a string tugging at her, as though she was missing something. It was Sesshomaru. Her soul was calling out to him and it was worse now than she actually needed his help. Some days she feared she would not make it up - neither her or her baby.

She took a deep breath before putting her palms flat against the ground. She then pushed herself up, her arms shaking under the effort. Once she made it to her knees, she grabbed a nearby tree trunk, wrapping her arms around it. She lifted herself and then pressed her back against it. One more deep breath and she would keep going again.

"I am sorry," she said as she let one of her hands glide across her stomach.

She began walking again, a heaviness in her feet. She ignored it and kept moving before running her tongue over her dry lips in an attempt to soothe the pain away. It did not work.

Kagome squinted, trying to make sense of the sights in front of her. Some days it was as though she was going in circles. After a while, all the trees began to look familiar but she assumed it was her mind playing tricks on her. However, this time, a feeling of dread pulsed through her hair and she became wary. Her blue eyes glanced left, then right, the sense of familiarity tingling at her. Unfortunately, it was not a good thing. No, she did not know this place because it was close to home; everything ahead was destruction. Nothing was alive. Or - was it? She picked up her speed as best she could, running through the trees and ignoring the loud sounds she was making.

Where was she?

Her eyes were darting ahead, ignoring what was at her feet. Because of that, she nearly fell as her foot got caught in a burnt tree trunk. At the last second, she managed to save herself from the fall, her heart thundering in her rib cage. She caught her breath as she rested her palms against her knees. She lifted her head, her hair half covering her face. She lifted one of her hands and pushed aside the annoying, greasy locks. And then, she was breathless.

She did know this place.

This was her home.

Her real home.

Her arms fell dead to her sides as she began moving, not realizing that she was doing so.

The place where she grew up, the place where her sister played with her hair, the the place where she loved, and grew more and more different.

Home.

It was gone.

She watched the ruins of her village, her heart sinking. A deep pain lodged itself deep inside her beating organ, and suddenly, she was clutching at her chest, hoping to find a way to make it stop. She dropped to her knees, her skin scrapping against some branches, and she began panting. No matter how hard she tried, she could not catch her breath. Instead, she remained in that position, her lungs collapsing under the anxiety that filled her. Everything was destroyed. _He_ burned it all. Her eyes scanned the horizon, looking at the destroyed den, the burnt totems and the piles of luxuries that were left behind when the tribe moved. He took it all down.

But then, there was more.

Amongst the pile of ashes were long burnt, black…bodies?

A sudden surge of energy forced her to her feet. People? People came back? It had to be. She was certain that when the tribes merged…everyone followed? Did they not?

She ran as fast as her feet allowed her and rushed to the first corpse she saw. The moment she grabbed it, parts of it detached and remained in her hands. Out of surprise, she dropped it to the ground, causing it to break into dust as it landed. It was hard to recognize it since it was chared beyond recognition, but it was a body. What happened? Everyone was living as one tribe. What could have happened that forced them apart again? She knew her Father was less than pleased with the current arrangement but would he have left? No, no he did not. If he did there would be a lot more bodies since she was certain everyone would have followed him back.

That - that could mean that Rin was alive? Perhaps none of those bodies were hers.

She could only hope.

As she glanced at all the bodies surrounding her, the bodies of her people, she was left with a dilemma. She should bury them, give them the proper death ritual in the hopes that they might find peace. However, if she did that, it would used up her left over energy and it would put her at risk. If _it_ came here, it could come again. What if, he found her and she could not fight him? Guilt settled in her stomach as she bit down on her bottom lip. Should she risk her life or should she leave and dishonour her people?

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling the tears threatening to spill. She had to leave. It was too dangerous to stay. Her movements were slow as she rose to her feet; she was a disgrace to her people. Her body was shaking as she walked away, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks as her eyes took a tint of red. She would come back. Once this was all over, she would come back and bury them properly and give them the peace and respect they deserved. If she wanted to do that, she had to live. If she died, it would do nothing for them. She replayed those words in her mind over and over again, hoping that with time, it would lessen the guild she experienced.

Kagome never dared to look back as she returned to the forest.

She managed to find her village.

Perhaps - perhaps she could remember the way to him?

-F-

"Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's head tilted up immediately at the sound of Kagome's name. However all he found in front of him was Rin. There was faith shining in her dull, dead eyes. A twinkle of hope. One he had to crush as he shook his head. She often waited for him when he went hunting. Perhaps she thought they were a search party who just happened to bring back food. Perhaps she created whatever lie she wanted for herself. Whatever the reasoning, she still held the thought that they might come back with her.

He did too.

He did look for animals and ways to survive but his eyes always searched the bushes, thinking he might see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

He never did.

Rin quickly broke the eye contact and walked away from him without saying a word. He knew she would go back to healing and perhaps helping rebuild although he did not know how she would have the strength to do that. He had barely seen her eat ever since Kagome disappeared. Did she not understand that if she did not feed herself, she would never be able to help Kagome? He ate despite the fact that one most days, his stomach felt like it was folding on itself. He even shoved food down his throat, always ignoring the way it clamped down or how sick it made him feel. He always kept it down. He would not let anything kill her and he wanted to be able to fight when the time would be right.

He would kill that monster, he would make it suffer and make sure it would pay for everything it did. It took everything from him and he would take everything from it.

Sesshomaru walked straight ahead, noticing that the scent of fresh meat was beginning to attract people. Him and Hati dropped the beast to the ground and people began to gather. They would eat and for a moment, they would forget their situation.

It was better than nothing.

Far from the ground, Rin was hovering around what used to be their temporary den. Some of it survived, although it was not enough to provide any kind of shelter. Nonetheless, she intended on rebuilding it. Once everyone was healed of course. Then, then this would be a little more like home. Although - Kagome would not be there. Her little sister, the one she considered like her own child. She tried to focus on the problems at hand but it was a difficult task. She lost sisters, she lost a home - she lost nearly everything, including a mate, but Kagome was the one thing she could not survive. She barely made it out alive, as herself, after losing her mate. Kagome was the reason she held on and now she lost that too.

How much could she lose?

How much could she survive before it broke her?

She noticed she was not the only one affected by this.

Her father… he was angrier. She became sadder but his heart filled with more hatred than before. He wanted blood, he wanted revenge. Unfortunately, none of that would bring anyone back. But he had lost the most. A mate, nearly all of his daughters, his tribe, his status. These kind of losses did not bring back the best in her Father, it brought out the worst. He no longer spoke, he no longer sought love. He barely even looked at Rin and she had a feeling it had something to do with Kagome. He probably could not bear the deaths of his daughter and he rather not look at her; it was too painful. It did hurt her that he gave up. She did not. She did not know why and she could not explain it but she was certain her sister was still alive.

She listened as people gathered around the food and she heard the growling of her own stomach. Yet, she refused to partake. She felt like a failure and in a way this punished her. She failed Kagome, she did not look after her well enough. She should have stopped her and she did not and now she was lost to them all. Plus, other people needed it more than her. She could heal and yes, she could hold her own in a fight but - she was not a hunter - she was not a warrior. It was more important if they ate, along with the children. She could go longer than this without any kind of food.

Rin allowed her feet to carry her all the way to the edge of the river. Once she arrived, she sat down, letting her feet dip into the water. She splashed some water around, hoping the soothing sounds might calm her. It was the only place that was untouched. The river bed was burned but the water prevailed. At least there was something left that was somewhat familiar to her. In the loneliness of this new world, she had this. It was dangerous but at this point, everything was dangerous. This brought her comfort and it was enough for her. She felt her heart squeeze while she thought about everything she lost. Even the water could not bring back all that she loved.

"Rin."

At first, she thought she hallucinated it - the voice, her name, and she did not move.

"Rin."

Her eyebrow quirked. It was a man's voice. It was not Kagome. She slowly lifted her head and saw it; there, in the bushes. There were red eyes. Her heart leaped and for a moment, she forgot about everything; all the pain, all of her sorrows. They disappeared as she jumped in the water without even thinking about it. She crossed to the other side, her eyes opened wide. She never blinked, almost afraid that if she did, he would disappear. This was the real comfort she was looking for her, the hope, the love she needed to keep pushing back while life was slowly trying to destroy her. As soon as he came in full view, she threw herself in his arms. She did not look at him, she did not even take in his appearance; she simply jumped in his arms.

She felt his warmth envelope her and she let herself forget about everything. The tears began to pour out of her eyes and her heart hammered painfully against her chest. He was home, he was the one she no longer had. They were not mated but he was the only other male to ever touch her, to ever make her feel as though she mattered and she needed it. She let him put his arms around her, squeezing her tightly and bringing their bodies even closer together. He rested his head on top of hers, his long black hair mingling with hers, creating a shield around her which protected her from the harshness of the world. She lost herself in his arms, wishing she never had to move.

"I am sorry."

"They took everything, they took her."

For a brief moment, his body stiffened but he recovered before Rin could even notice it.

"I do not know what to do. We cannot find her. She might be dead."

Her body was trembling like a leaf as she finally pulled away from his sturdy chest. She tilted her head backwards and looked up at him. For a moment, she excepted to see the man she loved, the one who would make it all better - but as she found herself staring at his face, she quickly noticed that something was wrong. Unfortunately, she could not figure out what it was. She kept scanning his face but nothing came to mind. Something was different, something was not like it always was. What was it? He noticed and she saw his eyes shift to left.

"I was attacked."

She raised a hand to his face and gently cupped his cheek. She ran her thumb across the skin near his nose, trying to establish what happened to him. His eyes were fine, his nose was fine, his lips were fine.

"Are you well?"

He nodded, leaning into her touch. "I healed. It is why it took me so long to find you."

She frowned. "You should have come to me, I would have helped you."

"I knew it was not safe. I knew your family would not accept me."

It was one of their greatest struggle but - she would have helped. No matter the awkwardness, no matter the questions she might have sometimes, she needed him.

"Come with me?"

"What?"

He grabbed her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together. "I need to show you something."

Rin turned her head back to the tribe and noticed they were all busy. Even if she left for a moment, they would not know. They were busy with their own things and her own Father barely looked at her. She could do this, she could simply leave for a moment and let the guilt in her heart be forgotten. It would not be forever, it would simply be long enough for her to survive. If she carried this weight around for too long, she feared it might kill her; it was suffocating. She weakly nodded and she saw him smile. She allowed him to lead her away, never once wondering where they were going.

The location was not far and they arrived rather quickly. He led her inside a small cave and she felt her heart leap. Before they were even fully inside, she felt him push her inside the den, her back smacking against the grey rocks, their sharp tips digging into her skin. Rapidly, his lips were on her neck and she gave him full access before sighing into his hold. How long had it been since she felt the warmth of another being?

"I apologize for my absence. I know it has been hard."

He laid one kiss on her skin. "You said they took your sister," he whispered against her flesh.

She nodded.

"When?"

"When the attack started."

"You have not been able to find her?"

She shook her head. "We tried, we look everywhere. They all think she is dead."

There was a pause and he let his hands roam over her body. He squeezed her hips, he let his claws graze her skin and she shivered against his body. He could already smell her arousal as she slightly parted her legs. He licked his lips and tasted her flesh once more by lapping her neck. He guided his hands down until they were kneading the flesh of her thighs. She buckled but he held her up.

"What does her _mate_ think?"

"He is looking for her."

"You are not looking hard enough," he spoke as he nipped at her skin.

This time, it was painful more than it was pleasurable.

"She should be looking for you, you should have found her."

"We _are_ looking."

There was something different in his voice. A rage she did not recognize. He barely knew her sister, he barely knew _her_, how could he decide if she was looking hard enough? Did he not understand that they were doing the best they could without being killed? This was not easy. If they were all dead, Kagome would have nothing to come back to - and that was worse. But they would find her, she had never given up on that hope.

"You should send search parties, you should go deep into the forest."

"It's dangerous."

"Do you not care for her?"

This time, Rin felt something inside of her snap. Her arousal was gone and all that was left was anger. She pushed her hands against his chest, sending him away from her. She landed on her feet and glared at him.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you not trying to find your sister?"

He looked for her, he looked everywhere. The little bitch took his nose, the little bitch ran away. She thought she was stronger than him, she thought she could outrun him. He raided her village, he took away everything. He killed all of those who dared to venture out. He burned the rest of the other tribe. He took it all like they took everything. Despite all that, he never tracked her down again. Where could the little bitch be hiding? He thought they would have found her, he thought his little Rin might have an idea where to find her. In the end, she was useless, like he always thought she was. She was supposed to be the answer, she was supposed to be his little puppet, the one thing he controlled in that tribe.

How could he have been so wrong.

"I am! I do not know who you think you are, but this is none of your concern."

"But it does concern me."

"No it does not! _Leave_. Leave, or better - I am leaving. I do not want to see you again."

And then she made one mistake. She turned her back on him, rage still spilling from her eyes. However, she never even had the chance to escape the cave. Instead, she felt him grab her shoulder and he turned her around. This time, it was not gently. He forcefully laid her on the ground, her head smacking hard.

"You think you can leave?" he asked, a dark chuckle slipping his lips. "You think you can speak to me this way?"

For the first time, fear shone in her eyes. Who was this man? It was not the loving person she had given herself to, he was not the person she trusted.

He dove forward and grabbed her chin with his hands. He lapped the side of her face, leaving a trail of saliva behind. She cringed in disgust but he simply laughed.

"You enjoyed this before."

She tried to push him away again, slashing at his chest. He quickly covered her body with his, trapping her down. "You do not leave. You do not ever leave." His fangs poked out at his lips. "You are not longer useful to me." He lowered his hand until it was wrapped around her neck. He felt her punch him in the stomach, the strength of the punches actually leaving him breathless for a moment.

"I do not need you."

And then blackness. He repetitively smashed her head against the ground until finally, her neck gave up under the pressure. It snapped, the sounds of bones breaking echoing into the small cave. He dropped her head back one last time and watched her as he waited. She remained there, unmoving, with her eyes wide open - except there were empty this time. There was no life left inside of her. He smirked as he nipped at her neck one more time. His groin pulsing with need. If only this was his Kagome. But once again, he was stuck with the useless one.

It did not matter. He would find another way to get Kagome back.

She was his and she would never escape that fate, no matter how much she ran, no matter how much she ran. Especially not now that she was carrying a precious cargo. Although, he feared it might not be what she thought. The smile on his lips grew while a sense of pride filled his chest.

He felt it, he felt his mark pulse - the one that was on her back.

Each day, it grew stronger, each day, it took over more and more.

He needed her, he needed his mate and his child.

He threw one last glance at Rin's body, before turning away, the rising sun casting his shadow upon the walls of the cave.

A distortion, a shadow, of two dark heads looking at the corpse.

-F-


	33. Kaloomte

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your patience. I hope you have not given up on this story, especially so close to the end! (Well, _close_ is a big word. We have over 5 chapters left!)

Kaloomte: High King

**Firangi**

**Chapter 33: Kaloomte**

He might be crazy. Maybe it was all in his head, nothing more than an hallucination.

His eyes were gleaming, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Her stomach was round, filled with life, a vision he never thought he would see. His hand was twitching, barely resisting the urge to gently caress it. Though, that would be awfully useless and he had to conserve what was left of his energy. It was best that he remained by her side, sitting on the ground, mud staining his flesh, while his back rested against a large, brown rock. He finally tore his eyes away from her bulging stomach and allowed them to rest by closing them. He made sure his breaths were short, hitched, as to not hurt himself further. Every time he inhaled, the dry mud coating his naked chest, crusted and fell off. The only thing he could not get rid of was the clotted blood near his left pectoral.

If he dared to glance down, he could still see the wounds. The claws pierced through, though the holes managed to begin closing by now. It broke through his ribcage, shattering the bones and he could swear they remained broken to this day. Most times, breathing would result in bleeding. He avoided walking, unless necessary. Although the location of his safe haven was found he imagined it was to be considered safe again and he remained there. If he was thought to be dead, his assailant would not return. Sometimes, he dragged himself out, gnawing on roots and leaves. Unfortunately, it barely happened. He lost a lot of mass, his strength and muscles feeling like a thing of the past.

Catching a drift of her scent was the only reason he ventured as far out as he did. It took him most of the sun's peak to reach her - and she was not even far. Once he located her, she was asleep. She did not move, she did not wake up. For a while, he wondered if it was because of her lack of instincts or because her aura recognized him. Nonetheless, he sat by her side and waited. Now that the sun was lowering, teasing the horizon, he feared for their sake. It was too late for them to be out and exposed. Especially her. His near death was caused by his desire to protect her. Whoever was after her was going to locate her again. If he sniffed her out, someone else could. And they would get to her quicker than he did.

He should leave but he could not abandon her there, especially not in her condition. The less he could do was help her.

Night was threatening to fall by the time he saw her eyes twitch. He held his breathe and watched as she slowly came to consciousness. Her blue orbs darted into the newfound darkness while she struggled to even lift herself from the ground. He could tell by the panic shining in her eyes that she never anticipated to sleep for so long. He never truly had a chance to see her at the peak of her health but she looked worse off than the last time he saw her. She probably did not eat much either.

It was when he moved his foot, his toe rustling crumbled sandy leaves, that he caught her attention. Her head snapped to the left and her eyes widened when she saw him. The color drained from her face and her lips parted from the surprise. "I-inuyasha."

He was unable to stop himself from smiling, the corner of his lips twisting into a sort of smile which hide away his pain.

She pushed herself to her knees and leaned forward in his direction. Her hand glided near his injuries, disbelief appearing on her face. How was he alive? She thought for sure he was dead - she even saw his lifeless eyes. Suddenly, a huge weight was lifted from her chest. This entire time, she felt guilty for his death, she convinced herself it was all her fault. And it would have been but as it turned out, she was not responsible for another death. He lived. Tears puddled in her eyes and she allowed them to fall. The drops fell upon his skin, the saltiness of them pricking at his open wounds and he winced but he remained still.

She saw him in better shape. It had to mean he was not doing well. Especially if she considered the fact that he was barely opening his eyes.

Kagome cringed, trying to remember the words she learned. It had been a long time since she spoke this new language. "Others?" she tried, her voice raspy.

He shook his head. "They never found me."

She quirked an eyebrow, replaying the sounds in her head until they held some form of meaning. "Where?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, never exhaling, and he raised his arm. His face twisted in pain, wrinkles bunching around his eyes which made him look much older than he was. Kagome tried to stop him, sliding a hand alongside the length of his arm. Regardless, he pushed against her, raising his arm completely. He pointed in a direction and he wheezed. "Others."

"We go," she said as her arm dropped back to her side.

He shook his head. "You go alone."

Confusion dawned on her while the corners of her mouth bent downwards. She misunderstood; he would not tell her to go alone. She could not leave him here by himself, especially not if it meant his death. The monster who was after her _would_ track her here and then he would find Inuyasha. He might have been lucky enough to survive last time but she knew he could not repeat such a feat. She was not leaving him to die for a second time.

"Together."

"I _cannot_."

He could barely make it on his feet and she was not in a much better state than he was. She could not carry him and he would not make her. It was best if she got out alive - her and the new life she carried in her stomach. Sesshomaru truly got everything he wanted. Inuyasha tried so hard to create this miracle but he could not and before he could try harder, his chance was taken from him. He tried, he tried so hard to get it through Kagome but that failed as well. Sesshomaru did not deserve her and he did not deserve the child but he was going to get it. Because Inuyasha had no intention of taking that away from _Kagome_ but for her to have it, he had to accept the fact that _Sesshomaru_ would have it too.

He could make his peace with that.

It was not like he had much time left anyway.

"_Yes_," she shouted. Quickly she realized her mistake and her eyes darted into the darkness, trying to see if she accidentally gave away her position. When no sound were heard, she relaxed, her shoulders slumping back down.

Inuyasha used his remaining strength to shake his head but it did not convince Kagome. She moved around him and settled behind his back. She gripped her tiny hands around his sturdy shoulders and then, slipped them beneath his armpits. He resisted against her, tugging, his flesh brushing against hers. He only stopped struggling when he felt his back smack against her large stomach. A flash of panic stroke his face and he stilled completely. Kagome used this momentary distraction to begin inching him up. Unfortunately, the process was not as easy as she originally expected. She shifted her position, keeping one of her knees digging in the mud while she flipped over her other leg, shoving her foot on the ground. She tried to lift her other leg, along with Inuyasha's body but it was a failure.

And yet she tried, and tried.

After much effort, she was groaning and panting. Already her stomach was growling, demanding to be fed. She had used up her last supplies of energy and she had no food to replenish it.

"Kagome, no."

She closed her eyes, focusing herself. She could do this, she did not come this far only to leave him behind. She held on to him tightly, her claws almost breaking the flesh, and pushed upwards as hard as she could. Finally, she felt his body lifting from the ground. Her groan was loud, animalistic, as she convinced herself to keep pushing. It went on forever, his skin slipping from her hand. Her legs were shaking, her stomach was cramped, but it never stopped her. After what seemed forever, she felt him weakly put his feet on the ground. She helped him keep his balance, sneaking an arm around his waist. She threw his other arm over her shoulder and he held on to her flesh, kneading it too hard but she remained silent.

They took their first step, quite slowly, and they began heading in the direction he pointed.

Inuyasha was not happy with the turn of events but he let her take him away regardless. He made his peace with his death but she was giving him hope - again. Each time he despaired and saw nothing more than darkness, she was his light in the dark. Perhaps it was the reason he could not give up on her, why he held on even when there was no hope. She was the reason he was still here to this day. Even if he had died saving her, he would have been fine with that. She deserved to live more than he did. He was willing to follow her for now. However, if he got her in danger at any point, he would toss himself at the danger to make sure she would escape.

She was worth his life.

-F-

Once again, the village was under attack.

All the warriors formed a protective circle under the main dens, hoping to protect those that were left. There was no _real_ attack yet, but they knew one had to be underway; someone else disappeared. Rin left at some point, unnoticed by everyone, and she never returned. As a twist of irony, the first one to pick up on her missing presence was Sesshomaru. He had gotten used to her pestering him about Kagome When she did not show, he began lurking the horizon, hoping to catch sight of her. He never had a hard time spotting her; she reminded him of Kagome. After much effort, he was unable to locate her. It was then that he turned to his Father who interrogated Byakuya. Nobody could find her.

Some argued that she might have gone after Kagome while others said she would not be this reckless.

Sesshomaru did not know what to think. She rarely listened to reason when Kagome was concerned and he would not be surprised if she put herself in danger. However, would she walk to her own death? She knew she was the last one left. Her life had meaning. Would she so carelessly toss it away for Kagome? Maybe.

Nonetheless, they decided to take drastic measures. Nobody could leave or come in without facing a horde of warriors. They were not foolish enough to believe it would protect them but it might limit the damage. Hunting was quite difficult, especially since it left holes in the barrier. They tried to be as quick as possible. Some did not even see the point of hunting; they were doomed. Whoever wanted them dead had more allies and intended on their massive extinction. They would be picked off one by one until none of them were left alive. It was far too late to stop it now and their numbers were too low.

"_Incoming_."

Sesshomaru was the first to turn in direction of the scream. He broke through the barrier, moving himself forward. He inspected the horizon, his heart leaping with false hope.

"There are two of 'em!"

Everyone went in a defensive state, ready to form an unbreakable barrier if the need called for it. Everyone waited, unsure what they were going to see. When were they ever attacked in such small numbers? Was it a surviver? Someone who tried to make it on their own and now was coming back? A better sight came into view and everyone spotted…silver…and black. This time, Inutaisho pushed everyone, standing by his son's side. He knew that silver hair, he knew that aura. Everyone was glued into place for an instant, watching Inuyasha's and Kagome's face become clearer. Sesshomaru held his breathe and then he _ran_. He ignored the screams of everyone, the word spoken to him by his Father and he ran as though his life depended on it.

Heart pounding, he almost collided into Inuyasha's chest. He stopped just in time, his feet kicking dirt. Immediately, he was assaulted by the scent putrid scent of death irradiating from his brother. However, his eyes did not linger on Inuyasha's form very long. Instead, he made eye contact with Kagome. Her hair was dripping wet, clinging to her skin, while a coat of sweat glistened on her forehead. Her cheeks were hollow, dark circles were painted beneath her eyes and she looked sick. Her muscles were twitching, her limbs were ready to give up and yet she was still moving. Quickly, he removed Inuyasha from her, letting his little brother lean on him instead.

And it was then that he made a huge revelation. One that almost caused him to drop his brother to the ground.

Her stomach.

His mind was running wild, his thoughts were overlapping in his head and for a moment, his knees gave in. He was able to stand himself straight again after a mere moment but he could not tear his eyes away from her. She was frozen in place, standing in front of him, holding her breathe. The further she walked alongside Inuyasha, the more she began to recognize. After all the emptiness that settled inside of her, after she had given up hope, he was slowly putting it back into her heart. Once the tribe finally came into view, she was convinced her chest would burst open. However, there was not much strength left in her body…and now that Sesshomaru was staring at her, she was ready to crumble.

And crumble she did.

Kagome fell to her knees, her hands barely keeping her steady.

It was all it took for Sesshomaru to join her. He dropped to the ground alongside of her, this time, truly causing his little brother to hit the ground as well. The _thud_ it made sent Inutaisho running towards the small group. Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of his presence but he did not focus on either men near him. His eyes were locked on Kagome, his one hand twitching. He watched as her head dropped forward, revealing to him her crown of dark hair. Her hair was no longer flowy, tangled with beads. Instead, it was greasy, clinging to her, dripping in sweat. His hands were shaking while he approached her. As soon as his fingers glided across the soft, battered skin of her shoulder, she tensed.

She never relaxed, not even when he lowered his hand, claws grazing at her elbows. His heart was swollen while he thought he might as well have a stranger in front of him. Her limbs were shaking, her head tilted to the left, but not enough to let him see her face. He decided to cross the line regardless; he moved his hand to her stomach. It was large, much larger than he had ever seen her stomach grow. The pup inside…it was strong, it was…_growing_. It lived; he could feel the surge of energy as it pulsed through Kagome's stomach. This was not supposed to be possible. She was to never bear him a child and yet there she was with a full stomach filled with his child.

Then, the pup reacted. There was a kick.

It was all it took for Kagome to break down.

All the pain, all the loneliness and the hardship she felt since her kidnapping; she let it all out. Tears slid down her cheeks, her shoulders slumped, her body shook beneath her cries and she leaned forward. Her forehead bumped into Sesshomaru's noise, gliding all the way down to his lips. He remained steady, holding her that way. He snaked his hand up, tangling his fingers in her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Her stomach pressed into his, her body weak and cold. He held her as best he could, the shock still not wearing off.

"Sesshomaru?"

He heard his Father's voice but instead of replying, he closed his eyes.

"It is not safe here."

He wanted his son to rejoice in the news, he wanted _everyone_ the rejoice but the location was not appropriate. Although he was glad to see Kagome was left uninjured, especially for Sesshomaru's sake, it also meant that trouble was heading their way. Whoever it was destroying their life, they were after Kagome. Now that she was back with them, they were in even more danger than before. He wanted to say that they might not make it…but Kagome was here. Pregnant. And she escaped it… Perhaps there was hope?

Sesshomaru growled loudly, especially when his Father came near them but he had to admit that his Father was right. They should not remain out in the open. They were already an easy enough target when they were _protected_. He moved his _half _arm, slipping it under her knees. The top part of his wrist brushed against her limbs, feeling the bones pressing against the skin, stretching it, threatening to poke through. He ignored it, leaning her against his chest. She tucked her head beneath his chin, feeling the warmth of his skin which was much different than her own. Her eyes were closed and all she used to lead her was her nose. His smell was familiar, his odor wrapped around her like a cloak.

He took small steps, careful of her stomach and not wanting to shake her too much. He did not want to injure her further or upset her stomach. It was clear she was malnourished and it was sending his instincts into overdrive. He was her alpha male, he should have taken care of her, feed her, looked after her while their pup grew in her stomach. Instead, she was left for dead in the forest. Their pup could have died,

His eyes were cold, the need for revenge growing inside of him. Meanwhile, everyone parted to let them inside. The first one to the scene was Byakuya and his reaction resembled Sesshomaru's. His eyes grew wide, his arms fell limp by his side and despite his great hatred for Sesshomaru, he followed him closely. He did not speak a word and Sesshomaru assumed it was because the elder man knew Sesshomaru would not understand a word of it. Still, his eyes never left his daughter's body. He also found it hard to ignore her large stomach. This was not what anybody expected and Sesshomaru knew in the back of his mind that it changed the situation greatly.

Nonetheless, he walked until he found a den. He did not care what den and to be honest he did not even mind if someone was inside. All he wanted to do was lay her down. Fortunately, it was empty. He used his wrist-like hand to move around some furs and laid them in a bunch. Then, he carefully laid her down, her body droopy. When her head touched the ground, she opened her eyes for the first time. Half-lidded, dazed, she looked at him. Everything around her was darkness but she could see the glow coming from his silver hair. She raised a hand, reaching out for it. She twisted a strand around her finger and a smile formed on her lips. Who would have thought she would ever be _this_ relieved to see him?

She wanted to scream, fight, and hate herself for returning. Because returning meant she was putting everyone in danger. However, she knew that by herself, nothing could be done. Plus, she learned that he could be hurt. It was the second time she hurt him. He could not be that invincible, they had to know that. Also…her village… Her home. It was all gone. Did they know? She had so much to tell them. And then there was the baby…

"Pup?"

"I see that."

He moved his hand on her stomach resting it on it, hoping to feel their child again. She smacked her hand on top of his, intertwining their thumbs. She wanted to cry some more but she held the tears back. This was what she was not supposed to have and that monster almost took it away from her again.

"We will not lose this one."

His words were hazy and confusion but there was such a confidence in his voice that she nodded in agreement. He bent forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Rest," he commanded.

And for the first time, she listened.

-F-

The village was quiet, everyone minding to their tasks while a million questions ran through their minds. Nobody dared to ask any and kept theirs questions to themselves. Meanwhile, Inutaisho was pacing in front of a den, his hands tucked behind his back. Sweat covered his forehead while he waited for news. Kagome was number two on his list of priorities; Inuyasha came first. After losing as much as he did, he never thought he would see his son again. Despite the fact that they kept looking, he thought he lost him forever. And now there he was. Granted, he was not in the best shape of his life, but he was alive. Inutaisho would not let him perish. He _needed_ to save Inuyasha. He lost everything and he was powerless to stop it. He refused to see it happen again. Not this time. This time, one person would live… it had to work…

There was no hope, there was no light.

Byakuya was doing the same thing as Inutaisho. Except he was pacing in front of the den where his daughter was located. He did try to sneak in a few times but Sesshomaru never allowed him to even tug the blue curtain away. Every time Byakuya's fingers made contact with the silky fabric, he was greeted with a threatening growl. Normally, he would not care. He was a chief, he was powerful. Except, Sesshomaru was an alpha male who was separated from his mate and apparently future pup. He was not sure he wanted to risk messing with his instincts; they had to be in overdrive at the moment. Regardless of the danger, it did not mean he was not frustrated with the situation at hand. For lack of a better option, he paced, he grumbled and he waited.

Sesshomaru had no intention to step outside. From the moment she closed her eyes he kept her in his arms. His good hand was constantly rubbing her stomach, hoping to create a bond with his child - although he almost feared it was too late. He should have been able to _feel_ his son much sooner than this. He should not have let her get kidnapped and taken away. He failed his duty once more and they were both paying the price. He wanted to keep her in his arm and make sure nothing else would happen to her. He refused to lose another heir, another boy. It was too much.

Time went by, the sun hid in the horizon, leaving behind nothing but darkness, and yet Sesshomaru remained on the ground. Sometimes, he wondered if it was the first time she slept since her disappearance. Perhaps it was the first time she felt safe enough to allow herself to rest. He would let her sleep as long as she required her. All the stress she put on her body could not be good for the pup. The second thing that worried him was her thinness. He always thought she was too skinny but now it was over the line. Once she woke up, he would give her food from the meat supply. He did not care if he had to hunt for another day to make up for it. She would eat until she felt sick.

"Sesshomaru."

The whispered voice had him on an alert. Since it was his Father, he allowed him to poke in without offering a threatening growl. After mere moments, Inutaisho entered the den and stared at the sight in front of him. She lived.

"Your brother is asking for you."

Oh, he forgot all about the fool. Yes, how did he not think about that? His pregnant mate was carrying the useless whelp when they returned to the tribe. Why was that? Why was it not the other way around? She wasted precious energy on Inuyasha. He did hope they found his brother alive, despite all the disagreements they had over the years but not if it cost Kagome her life.

"I do not have time."

Inutaisho frowned. "I was not asking you, I am ordering you."

"I am not leaving her side."

"I will remain here."

"No."

There was a flair in Inutaisho's aura and it whipped against Sesshomaru's skin, leaving a sizzling behind. The skin on his left arm was red from the youki but he did not bulge.

"You will go to your brother's side."

He did not doubt his Father might use more of his youki and if he did, it might attack Kagome as well. A sigh rolled off his lips and he slowly untangled himself from Kagome, making sure he was not waking her in the process. He laid her flat, her head carefully tucked in a pile of fur, while he made sure she remained on her back as to not put any weight on her growing stomach. Once he was certain she was safe, he rose to his feet, not without glaring in direction of his Father.

"I am not happy about this."

"I did not ask you to be," Inutaisho replied as he fully walked in so that he could stand beside Kagome. "No harm will come to her."

Sesshomaru offered him a roll of his eyes before exiting the den. As soon as he stepped outside, Byakuya froze in his step. Sesshomaru could see that the older man wanted to ask him questions but he kept his lips tightly shut. He would probably wait until Sesshomaru was gone and then interrogate Inutaisho. He did not care. All he wanted to do was see his annoying brother and get this whole ordeal over with so that he could return to Kagome's side.

Inuyasha better had something important to tell him or injured or not, he would know his wrath.

-F-

'_She has returned_'.

"I know that."

He leaned against the rock wall, his eyes shut. The smell in the cave was undesirable but he did not know where else to put her. If he left her body here, they would never find her and it was what he wanted. If they located her body then they might decide to come after him. He could not let that happen - and he needed her body for others things. Some of his allies were less than pleased with him at the moment. He promised the Nekos they could have the Inu's lands. Except he burnt it. Apparently they did not appreciate it since they could no longer live on it. But they did not understand. They had to pay the price, they had to know his pain and it was the only way to execute his plan. Plus, he hardly cared about the Nekos.

They knew better than to come after him and he did not need them. He was enough to take them all on.

_She_ only got the best of him because he was distracted. He would not repeat such a mistake again.

Although he managed to hide the injury from Rin, it was still present, throbbing with pain. His flesh was rather complicated and she had no idea of how much of him she ripped away. The little bitch. Locating where was difficult since he lost his _nose_. She managed to get away from him. But now, she made the one mistake he hoped she would; she return to her village. Did she truly think he would not come back for her? Did she think she could escape him by returning home? He was her owner, she belonged to him. He would always come back for her, he would destroy everyone to get her. They deserve death _and_ they stood in his way. It was the perfect win-win situation.

'_She is pupped._'

"Mine."

He disliked the word pup but since she was inu, the child would be as well. Especially since _Sesshomaru _was an inu as well. It did not matter that he initiated the process. His mark was her back. His youki ran through her that she knew it or not. His youki was in the baby, making the baby his. That pathetic inu's youki was not strong enough to push him out. He would over take and once it was born it would bear his mark on its back. Sesshomaru would be hopeless to stop it. Of course, he needed to get Kagome back before their child was born. If he did not, that stupid Inu might kill it. He refused to lose his child. He needed it. It was going to be his family. Kagome, him, and their son. They would rebuild what was taken from him.

'_If you want her so much, we should retrieve her_.'

"Not yet. She ran from me, she is weak." He had to constantly be on the move. He could not offer her the rest or food that she required. But once it was all over, he would build a home and they would raise their family there.

A smirk formed on his lips. "Are you not happy Rin? Your sister is back. You longed for her. You waited for her." He stared at the corpse on the ground, dry blood forming a crust around her head. Her eyes were still wide open although they were completely lifeless. Her skin had long turned into a disgusting grey color. The blood was not longer red, it looked black and it was tainting her forehead as well as her arms. If only she could have always been this still, he might not have had to kill her. But, she never proved to be quite useful. All she had been was a distraction but she was not close enough to the original to keep him distracted.

He could have spared her. He wanted all Inu dead but… having her alive would have made Kagome much more happier. It did not matter. In time, he would train her, he would condition her to understand that everything he did was for a reason. Revenge and love. Was he not kind enough to spare her? He was letting _her_ live, he was giving her a life she deserved. In time, she would come to see things his way. And if she did not, well, it would be a very long lifetime for her.

'_We have to kill them all. We have to take revenge for what they did.'_

_"_We will."

'_How.'_

_"_I will make sure they all burn. And then, I will take her and it will be over. I will take revenge, I will take back everything they took from me when they burned it all to the ground."

Inus thought they were powerful, they thought they could take and take and nobody could exert their revenge. They were wrong. He rose from the ashes, he built himself anew and now he was unstoppable. He would make sure they would all bow down to him before he killed them all. He was not the trash they left to die, burning alive. He was a king, he was the one ruler of this world. They thought they took it all from him but all they did was make him more powerful than ever. He had everything inside of him and he kept all he needed close to his heart. They would not stop him, they would not kill him.

'_When_?'

"As soon as she can walk, we will take over. I will deliver the final blow."

'We will.'

He smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes. He finally rose to his feet and approached Rin's body. Since he was not able to take her out of the cave, he found a new utility for her. He bent down and turned her left leg over. It was mangle, muscles spilling out, white bone showing as much of the skin was missing. Darkness gleaming in his dark orbs before he slice the underside of her thigh with his claw, ripping the flesh away. Once he had a satisfying slice, he tore it away and held it between two fingers, letting it hang in front of his face. He poked out his tongue and licked at it, tasting the old, stale blood that remained in her body. _Perfect_. He shoved the entire slice in his mouth, chewing it to shred before swallowing it.

In a few sunrises, they would all die.

Except his mate.

And _him_.

He had a nice fate in mind for Sesshomaru, one that was inspired by Rin. He would suffer, he would pay for ever putting his dirty paws on Kagome.

He would be the mighty king, he would be the ruler of the world and all species would pledge to him. All youkais, united under him with Kagome as his queen.

His whole body twitched in satisfaction, bumps stretching beneath his skins, as though he was trying to rip himself out of his flesh.

_Soon,_ he promised.

Soon, we will all thrive.

-F-


	34. Wii'

**A/N: **I'm not dead yet, I'm not! **  
><strong>

**Wii : hunger**

**Firangi**

**Chapter 34: Wii**

Her body was heavy and drowsy and she was barely able to hold it up. There were many questions buzzing through her head and yet she could not answer any of them. She wanted to see Rin, she even wanted to see her father's face - despite everything he did. However, when Inutaisho brought her into a den and helped her lay down on the warm fur, she found it difficult to fight back or even simply to remain awake. Her body was exhausted from everything she put it through and there was not a single muscle that did not ache. During her time alone she learned to listen to her body. She had to because her pup needed her. Although there were many things to catch up open, she owed her child some rest.

She was not safe, she would never be safe.

That monster always found her, no matter what she did or where she went. As a matter of fact, he would probably come back here and attack everyone simply to get to her. But at this point, there was nothing she could do. She was here, it was too late. It might be worse if she was no longer here when he came. Although this time things would have to be different. She could not lose another child. She could not go through it again. But she also could not ask anyone to die for her. Once she rested, and regained her full brain capacity, she would need to come up with a plan. Nobody else would die. Her heart could not take it.

One den beside her was home to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

The youngest brother was not speaking. Instead, he was leaning against a wall, holding up his stomach as though it was going to fall to pieces. Blood was soaking through everything and his skin was completely livid, so white it was nearly transparent. Sesshomaru was kneeling by his side, annoyance taking over his face. He was being patient, he was being understanding but even he had his limits. He went crazy while Kagome was missing and now he finally had her back and Inuyasha was pulling him away from her? For this? For this silence? It was not worth it and he was very close to simply storming out and leaving him be to - probably die. He did not look good.

"Are you going to speak or do you intend on making me suffer through your silence?"

Inuyasha chuckled but it ended up sounding more like a cough. A bit of blood spilled through his lips, tainting them a dark crimson color. He wheezed as his head slid against the wall, crushing silver strands with every movement. "_Sheeee_"

"She is fine." It irked him that his first word was about Kagome but he did not know the whole situation yet. Did Inuyasha help her or did he put her in even more trouble? His instincts were telling him that Inuyasha put her life in danger.

Inuyasha tilted his chin forward in a useless attempt to nod. _Good_. He would not have forgiven himself if she got even more injured while trying to bring him back home. He should never have let her drag him along. He tried to take a deep breathe but he was unable to do so. The air around him was thick and his brother's aura was vibrating rage like he never saw before. He supposed his timing was horrible but it had to be done. He had to warn him about the monster lurking around. He truly would not stop at anything to get to Kagome. Not only that but those words… they echoed through his mind since that day. He did not say anything to Kagome but he had to say something to Sesshomaru.

"He - he did."

"That thing injured you?"

"Yee-"

Sesshomaru frowned. "He tried to take her?"

"I t-took her."

Sesshomaru let the air escape his lungs through thinly pressed lips. "You did what?"

"He - her. I made safe."

The word were rather difficult to speak which made it nearly impossible to explain the story. It was true that he had other intention when he saved Kagome. However, his primary reason to do it was to make sure she lived. If he had left her in the village, that monster would have taken her or maybe worse. He did not regret taking her away from this hell. He did not regret leaving everyone else behind. He did however regret the way he acted with her. He also felt shame for his weakness. He went down in one hit. Because of him, she was forced to protect herself - and her unborn child. He should have been her protector. He should have been the one to bring her home - not the other way around.

"He did tttttt-this."

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered to his brother's injury. Despite the fact that he could tell it was not recent, the wound punctures remained clear. Someone drove long claws through him, leaving massive holes in his chest. Even now you could see inside the wounds, the blood crusting around every edges. He almost killed Inuyasha. It was a surprise to see him alive. Better him than Kagome. Though he could not ignore the strength of their assailant. As much as Sesshomaru disliked his younger brother, he was forced to admit that he was strong. If someone like him could go down with one hit - what could most of them do against the beast? He could not risk anyone else's life.

"He took." Wheeze. "Kagome." Wheeze. "He." He coughed, blood spurting again. "Said. He. Called. Her." He closed his eyes. "Mate."

Sesshomaru's amber eyes became painted red. "He called her his mate?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You were not with her the entire time?"

He shook his head weakly.

How did she come back? Why was she unharmed if he got his hands on her? Could it be that she managed to free herself again? Inuyasha would have none of those answers. He was done with him. Sesshomaru did not say a single word has he rose to his feet and carelessly left his little brother behind. He would not be mad at him for pulling him away from his mate. The information was important and he was glad he got it. However, it was hard to chase the redness, the need for blood that shone in his eyes. His mate. She was not that beast's mate. She was his, completely his. This problem needed to be taken care of rapidly. The thought of him losing her as his mate made his blood boil.

"Where is she?" he roared as headed in direction of his father.

Inutaisho said no word and simply pointed at one of the dens.

Sesshomaru changed his trajectory and went straight there. He grabbed the burgundy drape that covered the entrance and shoved it out of his way. Inside, he found Kagome asleep. She was tucked in against the many furs that surrounded her, her eyes shut and her breathing heavy. He let his shoulders slumped and his body relaxed as he loudly dropped by her side. _She was still here_. He brought his knees into his chest and covered his face with his hands. He almost expected her to be gone upon his return. She was his from the beginning but - she never truly was. Either she chased him or she was taken from him. Every time he got her back, he lost her just as quickly.

And this time it was not only her; there was also the child in her stomach. He thought she would never bear one and yet - there it was. He could feel it through her, he could hear its rapid heartbeat. It lived and it was strong. This one, they could not lose. She would not make it through it and he was not convinced that he would either. This was everything. This was the point of no return. They could not go back to the way things were. They were not enough people to fight, they did not have enough energy to handle loss after loss. This had to stop. Except, he felt he might be the only one who could put an end to all of this madness. Even Inuyasha could not fight the beast.

"Sesshomaru?"

He let his hands slide down his face and tilted his head to the left. He saw the small panic sparkling through her blue eyes. Then, she broke the gaze and glanced around in the darkness. She probably forgot where she were. All this time, alone, never knowing where she could be safe or if she would make it out. He knew her, she was fierce and she probably did everything she could to keep their pup safe. He leaned forward, allowing his fingers to carelessly caress her cold skin. His gesture brought her out of her panic and she made eye contact with him again. He heard her heartbeat slow down and she leaned into his hand, relaxing into his warmth.

"You are safe."

She was never safe. "No. He come. Again."

"And I will stop him."

"Inuyasha -"

"Is weak. And he will be fine."

The words were jumbling around in her head. It was as if she spent an eternity without hearing them. It was taking her brain some time to process every single word.

"I hurt it."

He wanted to be surprised but he was not. "Where?"

She lifted her hand and grabbed her nose.

"You bit it?"

"Pull it."

"You tore it off," he said, a small hint of a smile stretching his lips. Perhaps it explained its disappearance; it was injured and left them alone while it healed. At least this only proved his point; it could be killed, it could be hurt. That meant they could get rid of it forever. Perhaps there were no better time than the present. If it was a bit weak, it would only make the work easier. They could not wait until it returned to full strength. After all, that must be the reason why she was able to escape and remain free. The injury was probably substantial.

"I will kill it."

She shook her head. "Dangerous."

"He will not take my pup again."

At the word pup her hand slid down across her stomach and she gently held her bulging stomach. He imitated her actions and covered her hand with his. She did this, she healed herself just as she had healed him. His arm was nearly restored, only his hand was missing. He would not ask her to repeat her previous feat, not yet. She needed her power and her energy to keep herself and the child healthy. His hand could wait. Obviously it would be useful in a fight but he would never put his pup's life in danger. Instead, he would do the best he could do with one hand. He clutched his fingers around hers, almost afraid to let go. The entire time she was gone, he felt the mark, the bond tugging at him.

Now, she was back.

He could not lose her, he could not go through it again. Such weakness and attachment did nag at him but he knew the pain of loss was worse. Lying to himself brought him nothing good. If he wanted to defeat that thing, that monster, he needed to focus on the reasons _why_ he wanted to kill it. The death of his first pup was enough to fuel rage that would last a life time. Killing his mother and cutting his arm was high up on the list as well. He inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring. He squeezed around her fingers as though that gesture would keep his child safer. He could not fail this one. He could not fail her again. He was her mate, the alpha. He had to be strong.

Sesshomaru allowed his body to slump to the ground, nestling his body against hers. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and he gently began to caress the round shape of her stomach. He knew her body was stiffened and that like him, she would find no rest until they killed it but he needed her to rest. He tried to control his aura in an attempt to soothe her. Despite the distance that was behind them for a long time, their bond kept them connected. If he could relax enough, it might affect her as well.

They both needed the rest.

There was a big fight ahead of them.

-F-

_'They will come after us.'_

_"_That is the plan." If he gave them more time, he feared they might gather too much power. Kagome remained weak and under a lot of emotions. Sesshomaru had yet to recover his whole arm - there was no better time than the future. He needed to push her over the edge and force her to make a mistake. It was the only way he would obtain his prize and his revenge at the same time. Plus the thought of him so close to his child made him sick.

'_Are you ready_?'

"I do not need to be ready." He always won, he always killed them. They never stood a chance. They could never be sneaky enough for him and though they managed to land a few hits, it was nothing he could not come back from. "Once she is completely broken, I will build her back up. The right way."

She still had that light, that fire in her eyes that made her so different from everyone else. They tried to tame it, to change it but he could see it when he looked at her. The poor thing was confused and weak but he would show her the way. He would shape her and let her become who she was supposed to be all along. She was to be his and they would have a family. This baby was the first of many. Once he obtained her, they would rebuild all that was taken from him and their many children would populate the area, taking over every territory. They would be powerful and they would take everything from everyone. They would become unstoppable and _nobody_ would ever mess with him again.

'_She will hate you for this_.'

"One day she will understand that it was necessary."

The little brat was in the way _and_ well frankly, she was good nutrient and it helped him recover faster. It was all for the greater good. Even Kagome could understand this.

'_Will they find it_?'

"I will make certain that they do."

He was now a fighter, he was no longer a loss, pathetic weak child. He was never going to be that sad excuse for a youkai again. They would all fear him like they were supposed to - they would never kill another soul again.

He had the power.

He had everything.

-F-

"NO!"

The deep rumbled shook everyone out of their sleep. The voice was low and husky; it was a man. Not only that but nobody understood the word that was spoken which only meant one thing; it was someone from the other tribe. Inutaisho was surprisingly the second one to jolt up awake. The first one was Kagome. Sweat was dripping down her back as she panted. Her blood was frozen, her heart was racing as she replied her father's voice in her head. The panic was hard to ignore and she feared what she might find on the other side of the drape. That did not prevent her from scampering to her feet. Since she was trying to go fast, her movements were loud and woke Sesshomaru up.

He followed her previous action and sat up rapidly. Unfortunately for him, all he saw was Kagome disappear through the other side of the curtains. He wasted no time and jumped on his feet to follow her. By the time he was outside there was already a crowd; except none of them were his people. They all had dark hair. He already had a bad feeling about all this. Spotting her was quite harder in this crowd. Nonetheless, he kept moving forward, his eyes searching for her. He did not find her until it was too late. There she was, on the floor, her body bending over something. Her father was by her side, his fingers clutching her skin almost to the point of pain. He could see hints of bruises and it made rage soar through him. Except - Kagome was not doing anything about it.

Once he was behind her, he heard it; the sobs.

There was something broken about her cry, something that iced his blood. He dared to lean over even though he knew it was the worst decision and he immediately regretted it. _It was Rin_. Kagome was cradling her dead body in her arms. Her dark locks were glued to her face by dry blood, patches of blue tainting her pale skin. Although, that was not the worst. The state of decay of the body was not that bad either. The most terrifying thing about the sight that laid in front of him was the leg - or the lack of a left leg actually. Except, it was not cut, it did not fall enough. _It was eaten_. Right there, where her knee should have been, there were teeth marks. Someone chewed it off.

And he knew exactly who that someone was.

Kagome's whole body was trembling but it was not sadness that fuel that reaction; it was pure rage.

Everything.

That monster was taking every from her. One piece at a time. Her guts were twisting, bringing forth waves of nausea. Someone tortured Rin. Rin who was everything to her; a sister, a mother, an anchor. Everything that made her who she was was chipped off from her life. Her fingers were beginning to turn pale from all the squeezing she was doing. Her bottom lip was trembling, her teeth clattering as she no longer had control over herself. Someone had to pay for this. There needed to be blood. She wanted to have his heart in her hands, she wanted to crush it and she wanted him to _watch_ while she held his heart. He needed to burn, he needed to _die_ for his sins.

The look in her Father's eyes was nearly the same. He demanded blood - no he _needed_ it. He wanted to taste it, smear it all over his face as a sign of victory. That thing took all of his children, one by one. The fact that he still had Kagome was a miracle. She was all he had. She infuriated him, she refused to stand by her people but at that precise moment none of it mattered. None of it meant more than the loss of Rin. They would agree on this, they would fight for her, for her honor. They would fight together for her life and he knew it without even speaking with Kagome. He finally released her shoulder, pulling his fingers away by dragging them away from her skin. He dropped to his knees, dust forming around him.

Kagome felt her Father take Rin from her and she let him. He was the one who woke her. It was his cry of pure despair that sent her running. She knew what had happened before she actually knew. That cry, that pain, that comes from losing a child; she knew it. Perhaps not as deeply as he did but she knew it. A pup was taken from her and she would never get it back. Her Father would not get any of his daughters back.

That monster thought it could do whatever it wanted and nobody could stop it. She proved that she could fight it. She proved that she would no longer stand there while he took everything from her. Was that the reason behind Rin's death? Did he think it was the equivalent to her taking his nose away? It did not even come close. It was enough. She had _enough_. A surge of power traveled through her, sending tingles through her fingertips. He could not take anything else from them. He could not have another life. She did not know why he insisted on coming after them time after time but he was done ruining their lives. She would not _let_ him.

And then it happened.

Suddenly, everyone was sent flying while a huge pink aura began to surround Kagome. Her eyes were closed shut, rage and revenge powering her body. She could not see anything but the blood that her sister shed. The bright red color painted her every thoughts and squeezed her heart until all she could feel was pure agony. There were whispers around her but she tuned them out, unable to make out any of the worlds. It did not matter. She did not even want to know what they were saying. If she heard one more word, if she heard a sorry she was going to completely lose her mind. There was too much death, not enough joy. She needed a balance or her heart would not survive this ordeal.

She was about to wrap herself around her sister's body when she was stopped. Arms snaked around her, blocking her from doing any kind of movement. Her head snapped up and she forgot how to breathe. Instead, she tried to rebel against the hold that kept her down. She wanted to explode, she wanted to be free. There was a storm inside of her chest and she needed to let it out.

However, this time, she could no longer shut the voice off.

"KAGOME!"

_Sesshomaru_.

Her eyes watered, dripping tears she did not know she was shedding and she forced her glance down. There, holding her chest was two hands. _Two hands she knew very well_. Except, there should not be two of them. It should only be one. The rage, the fire prickling against her skin finally died down, taking away all of her energy, and she collapsed against his chest. His nose nestled behind her ear and all that she could feel was his breathe, which felt cold against her heated skin.

"Kagome," he whispered this time.

His hand was numb, he knew it was there but he could not feel it. He could not even recall the process that led to him getting it back. All he knew was that she began to glow a bright pink and then it happened. Flesh grew, pain shoot through him like an arrow and suddenly, he was wriggling fingers he no longer had. Except, he was not the only one. Everyone around him began to drop to the ground. At first he believed they were injured but he quickly realized that was not the case. Her power, it did not only heal him, it did not have anything to do with their bond. It was coming from _her_. She healed everyone around. Although last time she helped his arm grew, there was love, there was calmness. This time, everything felt wrong and awkward as he felt her own rage pulse through his body.

It was not the same. The power did not have the same source.

Now, she was limp in his arms and he did not know what to say, how to explain it. He was fairly certain she did not realize the extent of her own power and she probably did not know what she did. Then, she surprised him when she laced her hand with his _new_ hand.

"Me?"

He nodded against her head. "You."

He felt a warm tear fall upon his skin and he knew there were probably a lot more that she was holding back. He did not say anything. He let her lay in his arms, hopeless to bring her sister back. Rin was gone. Everyone was gone. If he could, he would happily trade his brother for her sister but he could not.

"Kill him," she whispered.

"We will."

It was something bigger than him - which was a concept he failed to grasp even moments ago. This was not only about his revenge. He was not fighting for himself, for his honor. He was fighting for something greater than that. He was fighting for his loss, for her losses. For the pup to come and for her sanity. It was not himself that he had to put first, it was her, it was the child. He could no longer fight selfishly. It worked for him in the past but now in the face of that monster. He needed a new take on life, a new way of fighting. This time, nothing would get in his way, not even his ego.

If he failed, they would lose everything.

-F-

_Useless_ power.

Kagome was away by herself, keeping in same limits. Although she knew the word safety did not mean anything anymore. Regardless, she did not want anyone to worry about her and so she obeyed the rules. Actually, she disobeyed a few of them. She did not watch as they disposed of Rin's body. What was the point? Her soul would not be complete in the other life - someone ate part of it. Rin would only find complete peace once they killed the monster that ate her and freed her leg from its stomach. Until then, it would be pain and chaos for her and Kagome could barely stand the thought of that. They needed it gone now. Except her and her useless power could not do much about it.

_Healing_.

Sesshomaru told her about how she healed everyone around and though she was more than relieved she could take some people's pain away she could not get rid of her own. She could not even erase the threat to her child. What would she do to that monster? Heal him to death? This was useless, this did not help her protect herself and her pup. It did bring her - her pup but…what good was it if she could not protect it. She could not hide herself from it. After all, her sister's body was his doing. He did it so she would know that he located her. No matter what she did, he found her. No matter where she hid, he managed to take everything from her.

"Your father is looking for you."

The sound of Sesshomaru's voice startled her. He leaned against the frame, his weight resting against his newly regained full arm. She had to admit it was slightly strange to see him back to full function but it did give her hope. She was useless but he would not be. He never was, not even with an arm missing but now - it was more of a fair fight.

She shook her head as a reply. She could not deal with her father and his fake love. Surely she accepted his warmth and comfort earlier but now it was a different story. He was disappointed in her because she did not betray her new tribe and pack. Now that Rin was gone, he wanted her in his life because she was all that he had left. Too bad for him that she did not want anything to do with him. She did not need his fake love, she did not need his despicable attention. She had people now. Sesshomaru. Inutaisho. Even Inuyasha. He made a few mistakes but those did not erase the fact that she was saved because of him. He helped her out and she would be grateful for that. He even showed her the way home.

Sesshomaru nodded. He disliked her Father which meant that what _he_ wanted mattered very little to him.

There was one thing bothering him however; what Inuyasha said.

He did not discuss it with Kagome because she was tired - and then her sister's death came upon them. However, now there was time even though the moment was not quite proper. He needed to know if she heard him say it as well. Even if it would bring back bad memories.

"He spoke to you. _The beast."_

She touched her nose to confirm he was talking about the monster and he nodded.

"Yes."

"He said _mate_."

Her blood chilled at the thought. He tried to mate with her, he tried to take her body and he tried to claim her as his own. As though she was his propriety and nothing else. She did not have to speak a verbal answer to his question; he found what he was looking for right in her eyes.

"Why?" He knew she never tried to go with someone else, especially not that monster but he was confused about the origin of the confusion. Why would that beast think that he was bonded to Kagome?

Why, she did not know. His plans were never clear and she never even knew why he wanted her in the first place. How she wished she had an answer to that question. It might have saved everyone a lot of heartache. The only answer she could offer him was a shrug and it was a rather disappointing reply. She let her shoulders slump and she turned her body away from him, her despair growing. However, by doing that motion, she gave him a small hint of an answer. He kneeled by her side and ran his fingers along the side of her arm. It was strange to use that arm again. Nothing felt quite right. Like now, he was touching her but it was a bizarre sensation.

Nonetheless, he was touching her, caressing the untouched skin. Though, right beside that was her mark. The spider mark that took over most of her back. _A mark_. His own mating mark was small, barely visible on her stomach but that monster's mark was going to be there forever for all to see, for all to notice. Perhaps it was what he was referring to? The fact that he marked her for all to know who owned her? He was a foolish idiot. He did not own her simply because he burned himself into her flesh. She never accepted him, she never wanted claws dragged across the markings, and he felt his rage stir inside of him.

Sesshomaru never had a problem with any of her marks. They were a part of her and they showed how much of a survivor she was. Most people die going through what she went through but she came out of every battle alive. She even managed to heal herself. Perhaps one day she could also get rid of that mark. It showed that she survived it but it also showed that he thought he controlled her, owned her. Would it disappear if they got rid of it? Once it was dead, the mark would no longer have the same meaning. It would simply be a scar, a warrior's scar.

"His," she whispered.

Every time he traced the scar, her skin was burning. It reminded her of when she fought him off, when she bit his nose off because he decided he deserved her. That mark was his proof of ownership and she hated it. He never beat her, he never won. She always found her way back.

"I'm not," she confirmed.

"I know," he breathed out against her flesh.

He finally tore his finger away from her skin only to rest his chin against her shoulder. The separation was weighing on him and now her stomach was round and full of his seed and…she was his. Not that monster's. He let his fingers trail down her sides, caressing the flesh with ten digits like he longed to do ever since he lost his arm. She leaned her back against him and he allowed his hands to rise. He traced circles with his fingertips, going all the way beneath her breasts. She breathed out, confusion dazing her mind. It was wrong. Today, it was wrong. But through him, she owned herself, she fought, she proved that she was alive. She managed to heal herself _through _him_. _

Sesshomaru let his tongue out and gently he lapped at the side of her neck, tasting the flesh. It tickled and she shivered but he did not stop. His hands rose higher, high enough that he was cupping her breasts. They were larger than before, tender under his touch. They were beginning to fill with milk to nourish the child growing inside of her. She feared she would have none of this but she was having all of it. Her breathing became harsh and she leaned into every caresses. It was different than before and she could tell he was testing out his new hand and frankly she did not want to stop him. There was a time she thought she would not make it back, that she would never share with him the life growing in her stomach.

War was lurking upon them and death was everywhere.

She lost her sister who was everything to her.

She needed a lifeline, she needed something to let her know it was fine to keep going.

Because the truth was, she would never forget that her sister was dead because of her. It was her burden, the guilt she had to carry around with her for the rest of her life. However, it was one more reason why she needed to fight and live. Rin lost her life and Kagome would make sure hers was better fucking worth it. And she was going to have a pup, the pup her sister never got to have. Every moment, every touch, she needed to make them count because she was living for two. Her soul would hopefully reach out to her sister's and she would let her bask in her happiness.

This child would live, she would give birth to it.

The monster would die and they would be free from its imprisonment.

And Sesshomaru? He was the only family she had left. He rescued her, he nurtured her and now he was giving her the pup she always wanted. It was unfair because everyone lost their mates but they still had each other. For everyone, she had to hold on and bask in their bond as much as possible. Because they could. And frankly, she needed it. She needed to feel something other than pain.

He could give her that.

-F-

"Are you convinced it is the right path?"

'_You said it yourself, it is the only way_.'

"It is decided. Tomorrow, they all die."

'_And she and our baby come home with us_.'

"My mate, my child."

-F-


	35. Tsoka'an

**A/N:** And we are coming to the end. After this, there's the epilogue and we are done my friends. All wrapped up.

**Tsoka'an: Ending**

**Firangi **

**Chapter 35: Tsoka'an**

_Darkness swallowed the sky whole, fire crackling while the screams of deaths filled the vicinity. Most people were dying out, corpses jerking with their last movements. As long as there were sounds, there were people. He feared the eerie silence that was to come. The monsters were gone. They came, they hunted and then they took. He heard them, their mumbled words, their weapons clinging against rocks and tree trunks. They demanded the territory - they said it was theirs and that the clan was trespassing on their land. They would only ask once. His people, they stayed, they said that this belonged to their ancestors and they would never give it back. The dogs did not like the answer. They chose to respect their promise; they only asked once. Their numbers were large, most of their males were warrior._

_It was not the same case for his family, for his people. They tended to hide in the darkness, shielding away from prying eyes. It did not mean that they did not have strength - it simply meant they preferred sneaky attacks. They could camouflage themselves in the black of the night and strike when the moment was right. They usually would have pretended to leave but - this was the only territory they had left. They kept getting chased away from their own homes by tribes that pretended the territory was theirs. They were sick of it, sick of getting tossed aside like vermin. For once, they needed to stand their ground and fight for what was rightful theirs. And it was against the dogs that they rebelled - which was their greatest mistake. _

_The dogs were armed, immediately lancing a warning attack. He saw it, he saw it with his own two eyes. It was bright, long silver lance that drove through his cousin's chest. It pierced through the other side, the heart embedded on the sharp end. It still beat while it hung there, blood dripping, filaments of muscles hanging everywhere. Then his cousin fell and his heart followed suit. It was then that his mother snatched him and his brother. She tucked them between her arms and she ran to safety. She put them in a hollowed tree trunk. It was not much of a cover, but it did save them from the initial bloodshed. From that moment on, they could not see anything but they could hear - the screams, the pains, the death. All of it buzzed in their ears like a never ending nightmare._

_Then one scream set itself apart from the rest. _

Their mother's scream_._

_His brother - he was foolish, his instincts all wrong. He went for it. He tore his hands away from his ears and scrambled in direction of the pain. He tried to stop him but he coward inside, never daring to reveal his position to the enemies. His mother put them there for their safety - they should listen to her. It was too late for his brother, he could not save him. He could not save his mother either._

_Then, he waited._

_He heard the fire spreading as the dogs lite everything on fire, removing all traces, all survivors of his tribe. They were wiping them away like insects, like a spider squished under a bare foot. They meant nothing, they were nothing. _

_Despite the fire, he stayed there. He felt the heat rising, the disgusting, bile inducing scent of burning bodies floating around, while his knees shock together, clinging, bruising the inner part. He gently rocked himself, his ears covered by his dirty, small hands. Tears pilled up in his eyes, his pouty bottom lip trembling. He chanted to himself the songs his mother used to sing to him and his brother. His brother that was no more. His mother that was dead. Everyone was dead. He heard the crackling as the fire reached his log but he feared to escape it. What if they remained? What if they knew he was there and they were waiting to kill him, to transpierce his heart with a lance? He began panting, wheezing as the air could not longer reach his long. The air was black, thick and coated with the taste of his dead people._

_He had to get out, he had to leave this nightmare._

_His heart rose, the bile stuck in his throat while he tried to swallow it back. He ran outside of his safe heaven and then dared to open his eyes as the sight of death was offered to him._

_Black. Dismembered. Pieces of flesh. Blood - so much blood. The flames were blending in together, the orange and yellow forming one color in his eyes. They killed every single one of them. There was nothing left. Nothing to remember, nothing to hold him. He broke down, falling to his knees and his whole body numbed out. He could not feel the beating of his heart against his chest, he could not feel the warm tears sliding down his cheeks, he could no longer feel himself breathing. His whole world exploded and there was nothing left behind but him. There was no one, nothing. _

_"N-anara-ku."_

_The words were uttered spaced out by wheezing sounds, and the voice was soft, an imaginary whisper. _

_But he heard it._

_His head snapped up and he searched amongst the flames and the death that surrounded him. He knew that voice, he heard it every day since the day he was born. "Onigumo?"_

_"Nar."_

_He followed his ears to the location of the sound and he found him; his twin brother. So tiny, sprawled out on the ground blood spurting out of his mouth. His arms were burnt, the flesh taken away while only charcoaled meat remained. He was mindful of his injuries while he took his head and rested it upon his laps. "Brother."_

_All he received in reply was a flutter of Onigumo's eyelashes. _

_"I got you, you will not die."_

_But even now, as he held him in his arms for what was probably the last time, he could feel the blood slipping through his fingers, leaving a disgusting warmth behind. He was not going to make it. He was going to lose his brother, his other half. He could not let it happen. This was it - if he let them all die, he would be the last survivor of his people. He could not carry on their name by themselves. He could not be all of them at once. He needed them by his side. He was not strong enough to do it on his own. There was one thing he could do - one thing to save what was left of his brother, one thing to save all of his people._

_He needed to pray to the kamis._

_He used the torture of his people, the death looming around and the souls being dragged out of the bodies to call out to his kamis. His tiny body trembled like a leaf, his guts twisting in pain as he could no longer bear the scent of his people that were burning alive. He waited, time ticking away but nothing happened. He clasped his hands together, rubbing them enough to chaff them. His lips were pinched hard enough to turn white but it did not stop his focus. _"_Please," he begged. _

_His brother was becoming limp in his arms as he held his head still on his laps. The fires were dying down and he lost track of time. He simply knew he could not give up. He was the last survivor. If he did not do anything - nobody would. He had to keep strong, just like his mother always told him. He could do this, he could be his mother's hero. He might have let her die but he did not have to let her soul burn for all of eternity. _

_While he prayed, the sky had time to change. Somewhere, the sun was rising, though he could not see it because of the smoke that surrounded the area. It burned his eyes, forcing more tears down his cheeks. "Please,"_ _his voice was broken. His stomach growled with a hunger he never knew before and his throat ached from the toxic air he inhaled._

_"Can you take it?"_

_His tiny red eyes snapped open and he glanced to the left and then to the right. He saw nothing._

_"Are you strong enough?"_

_Were the kamis answering him? Were they gracing him with a way to free himself from this nightmare? "I am," he answered to the emptiness._

_"Can you take revenge?"_

_"Can you spill all of their blood?"_

_"It will take time. Many generations."_

_"Can you do it?"_

_"Can you kill them all, sacrifice them in the name of your people?"_

_His heart raced; he did not know the kamis were violent. He knew they protected, he knew sacrifices were needed but he did not know bloodsheds were required. His mother always said the kamis were kind. But it did not matter. If they wanted death it was for the same reasons as he did; it was unfair. It was a massacre that should have not happened. They needed to pay for what they did and if they needed him to kill every single one of them, he would. He would do it. They would make him stronger than anyone in the world. He no longer would have to hide in the shadows like a coward. Instead, he would be the one starting to fight, lighting up fires that destroyed entire tribes. He would be the one with the power, the one everyone would fear. They would bow to him._

_"Yes, yes I can."_

_"It will take time."_

_"It will hurt."_

_"It does not matter. I will kill them all. I will do it."_

_He sealed his deal, he sealed his life away. _

_Twirls of white began to travel around him and his brother, circling them with a coldness scarier than the dark. He wrapped his brother's body around his, making sure it would not be left behind. He knew there was still a heartbeat in him, he was not lost. If they could help him, they could save his brother as well. He believed so. As they sat together, chest to chest, he waited for the Kamis to do their work. _

_And he expected it to be painless but it was not._

_Bright lights transpierced his chest going through his chest along with his brother's. Screams of agony past his lips and he could not silence himself while the pain crippled him away._

_-_F_-_

The sun was high in the sky, casting a warm light over the destroyed village. Many members slept outside as there was a lack of den and not everyone could be accommodated. They had yet to find the time to re-build what they had lost and most of them wondered if it was even worth it; whatever they built, that monster would simply destroy again. It was useless. Until it lived, they could not be in peace. However, hope was beginning to fade away; they could not vanquish him, they could not kill him. They would remain its prey until there was no one left. It was killing them off one by one like useless little bugs. _It was the end for them, for their people_. They merged for nothing.

Kagome was lying in her den, her body sore from the recent ministrations - actions her body was no longer used to going through. Her heart remained swollen with pain, the feeling of death creeping in her chest. Her sister was gone and no matter what she did, she would never bring her back. She would carry her sister's death with her for the rest of her life. It would always be her fault - that beast wanted her and since he did not obtain her, he destroyed everything. He took everything. As her body wavered with pain, she felt a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, pushing her back against his strong chest. It remained strange, seeing his hand again, but she was glad something positive came out of her useless powers.

He snuggled into her neck, his nose nuzzling the sensitive flesh near her ear. He knew she barely slept, her thoughts remaining on her sister. No matter what he did, he could not take her focus off of her death. He wondered when he lost that kind of feeling towards his brother. Inuyasha was thought to be dead and Sesshomaru was not as devastated as Kagome currently was. There was a time when they were close. There was a time when he was in charged of his little brother and protected him. When exactly did that vanish? He did not remember.

"He here," she spoke silently.

She knew his movements were not caused by reflexes; he was awake.

"I am aware."

He was probably spying one them, trying to figure out the best time to act. He warned them about his arrival, it was why he dropped Rin's body on their territories. There was no time to waste, no time to hide. They would have to find his little hide out and kill him before he killed them. It was their only goal, their only choice left. They had to fight or they would die. The problem was, he did not want her to fight. Such fights caused her enough loss and now that their pup was well on its way he could not risk her losing it again. If only he could convince her to stay out of it. He knew better now. He knew she would not bow down to his alpha status; she would go regardless of his orders.

And he rather she went with him than alone behind his back.

"I find him."

He let himself sigh before pushing himself away from her. Fingers trailed along her bulging stomach as he pulled away. "Not safe."

She sat up beside him, her hands finding their way to her stomach. She held it tightly, glancing down at it and thinking about what a miracle it was. Regardless of the situation, she could not leave it be. She would not be stupid, she would not put her child's life at risk but if she did nothing, it was still at risk. She had to help while being mindful of her pup. She could do it. She could kill that monster and keep her child safe at the same time.

"I need."

He nodded.

"I go first."

And she agreed.

She could be stubborn and she could argue with him about a lot of aspects but not this one. She did not want him to risk his life either but she knew there was no way she would change his mind. He lost many people as well and this was his pup too. He was putting his life at risk the same way she was and since he was not asking her to back down it would be unfair of her to ask it of it. They would simply have to do their best _together_.

A powerful scream tore them from their peaceful moment and Kagome scrambled to her feet. She nearly fell forward because of her extra weight in the front but Sesshomaru kept her on her feet. _Already_? They were supposed to have more time, they were supposed to find him. Why was he attacking already? Kagome saw red, the blood in her body rushing through her as it demanded vengeance. She did not even wait for Sesshomaru; she dashed out of the den, running in direction of the scream. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as she slipped out of his grip. He ran after her, his strong stamina allowing her to rapidly catch up to her. He tried to grab her arms but she avoided his touch.

"Kagome," he called out.

She glanced at him but never faltered in her speed. She did not know who was screaming but she was certain that another life could not be taken because of her. She ran until she arrived in front of the river and then she stopped. There, far away, she could see him dragging a screaming body on the ground. There was a trail of blood where the body had been dragged. _He was killing again, he was taking another life_. She approached the river, the one separating her from the monster and there was a hesitation in her step. She did not trust the water, she did not want to touch it. What if she drowned, what if it took her child? She could not be as reckless as before.

Sesshomaru did not have the same hesitation as her. He did not as much to lose and this was his one chance to get ahead of her. _He took it_. He leaped into the water, the cold liquid splashing around his legs. He made sure to spend as little time as possible in it and then jumped out on the other side. Kagome watched him, her heart racing. He never looked back her, never wanting to tempt her into following him and he dashed straight into the forest, following the trail of blood left by their enemy. She watched, a hand over her stomach.

She trusted him and she knew of his strength but she did not know if she could let him do it on his own. He lost an arm to rescue her. Who knew what the monster had in mind?

No, she could not let him do it alone. She wasted all that time getting back to him and she did not do such feat only to lose him a day later. She needed to go after him. She squeezed her hand by her sides and dare to take small steps forward. Her toes were the first to submerge into the water and then, she slipped in all at once. She tried not to let her fear drive her as she swam to the other side. Once she reached the river bed, she dug her claws in and lifted herself out. For a second, it felt like the water was sucking her in but as panic pounded through her she managed to throw her legs over to the other side, escaping the water successfully.

"Sesshomaru," she tried to scream as she struggled to her feet.

No response. Was it because he was hurt or because he was too far to hear her?

Panic rose through her and she took bigger steps as she ran into the puddles of blood, allowing them to guide her through the forest. Heart racing, sweat dripping down the length of her back, she focused her attention on catching a glimpse of Sesshomaru. She simply wanted to see silver hair, nothing else. It did not matter if the monster lived or die at that instant, she simply wanted Sesshomaru to be alive.

"Sesshomaru," she tried again.

Nothing.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and dashed forward as rapidly as her legs allowed her. She ran through trees, branches scratching her face but she ignored them all. Finally, she reached them. At her feet was the discarded body of a silver haired inuyoukai. She was laying down on her face and Kagome did not recognize her. She was too late - she could not save her and that monster managed to take another life. She failed _again_.

"You useless dog."

The words snapped her out of pity trance and she snapped her head up. The monster was holding Sesshomaru by the throat, some sort of tentacle wrapped around his chest as to stop him from squirming out of his hold. Blue orbs opened wide, she held her breathe. He was going to kill him. How was it that someone as strong as Sesshomaru could not even land a hit. What was the monster's weakness? How did she even manage to rip off his nose? _Oh she remembered_, he made the mistake they all made; he underestimated her. Nobody ever saw her as a threat. She was the broken little thing that needed constant rescuing.

_Not anymore._

Her eyes narrowed, her chest heaving with every powerful breaths she took. _Now_. She ran and ran, accumulating speed until finally, her body collided with Sesshomaru's. The force of the hit shock the tentacle, freeing Sesshomaru's body and sending it flying far from the monster's grip. She smirked as she landed on the ground, her shoulder cracking while she landed with a thud.

He was safe.

"I got you." His voice sent a shiver down her spine.

He retracted his tentacle inside of his body and took a step forward in her direction. He picked up her injured body from the ground and lifted her up. He kept a good distant between them, keeping those annoying teeth away from his face. She only had one chance to sneak up on him and she used it. He succeeded in doing what he wanted; he dragged her away. He would knocked her out, suffocate her until she was limp and then he would kill her mate - her fake mate. Then, her whole village would burn and she would have nothing to return to. The balance would be restore, the dogs paying for what they did to him and his people. It was the cosmic solution. The kamis would be pleased.

"You are mine now."

She spat in his face.

He smirked. "Fight, please fight," he demanded. He loved to see the fire shining in her eyes and it would be better once she would use it to destroy the _right_ people.

She could barely stand to look at his face. If she stared in his eyes all she saw was the cruel monster that killed her family, the one who killed and ate her sister as though she was nothing. How could he expect her to love him when he tore at her heart like it was a toy? He was a monster and she needed him to feel the pain of the people he killed. He needed to know what it was like to have your heart ripped out of your chest. _He nearly left her infertile_, he killed her child. Did he know what it was like to be a mother who lost a child? Did he know the pain of losing something you loved and yet never held? She would have given her life for her pup and he did not know what that meant.

It roared through her chest, the pain and agony that swirled around her heart ever since she laid eyes on him. She knew that familiar feeling; it was the one she got when she held her sister's body in her arms. The overwhelming light ready to explode out of her, to overtake everything she was. Tears streamed down her face, hopelessness bursting through her heart. His _nasty_ hands were on her stomach, threatening the life of her child yet once again and she refused to let history repeat itself again. He was putting a distance between them, keeping her away from his face - he remembered how she tore his flesh away and managed to escape his grip before he used her like his own personal puppet.

It did not matter.

She did not need to use her fangs again.

She had something else, something that felt useless until now.

It was flowing through her, pulsing along side her blood. She could feel her pain, she could feel _his_ pain. She dared to snatch her hands away from behind her back and she tossed her body forward. Her stomach collided with his, and then, she plastered her hands over his face. What came next, neither expected. She challenged her grief, her fear, her rage and her desire to protect her child and let it all flow out of her fingers. A bright light, similar to the one that enveloped her and Rin's dead body began to glow from her fingertips and a sizzling sound emerged from the contact. The monster tried to move, tried to take his body away from her and her light but he was glued there. The skin around her fingers melted, forcing him to stay stuck to her.

Groans of agony wrestled from his throat, he was forced down to his knees.

Something was tearing him apart from the inside. Everything was swirling, moving, trying to pry itself out of his open chest. All he could hear echoing in his own head was his own failure. He did not honor the promise he made, he did not take all that he was supposed to take. Tears flew out of his eyes, instantly turning into steam because of her power.

She dug her fingers deeper in his face, long claws piercing the skin until the tip of her claws brushed up against the sturdy bones of his skull. Her body wavered, unable to hold back the powers emerging from her but she held on, refusing to leave the work incomplete. Killing was part of her world, part of who she was and yet, it came in contradiction with everything her power ever did for her. It healed, it saved, it protected. This was none of those. This was death, she was killing him from the inside, tearing away at everything he was. He was coming undone, like a tapestry whose stray filament was tugged upon. He was nothing and he was everything all at once.

"NOOO," he roared, his throat shaking with the vibrations.

Then it happened; he came undone the same way he came together all those years ago. The pain from that moment felt like a distant memory one he had forgotten up until this moment.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she watched bright lights emerged from his chest. They spiralled out of him, earning a grunt of pain each time. Plenty lights escaped his body, leaving him hollower and hollowed each time. His chest sunk in, reflecting the sickness of his body and he tossed his head backwards. His long dark locks sprawled around his head, fawning like a crown. She pushed her hand deeper into his face, feeling it sinking against her palm, his eyeballs turning into liquid. Finally, the pain became too much and he laid down on the ground, his body twisting in every direction. His body jerked forward, his back arching while the souls of his people escaped their prison.

They were slipping from him, he was losing them.

He could already feel that fear and cowardliness that inhabited him the first time he stroke his deal. They did not believe in him, they thought he was not strong enough to honor the promise he made. But he was - this was not supposed to happen. She was his, she was the one with whom he was going to rebuild his lost people. He needed that child, he needed to make it the first of many.

"You are mine," he croaked out.

"I will never be yours," she screamed.

Sesshomaru heard her words but he could not understand them. He could not even approach her; her light was keeping him out - it was keeping everyone out. He tried to penetrate the pink circle but it never let him in. It kept pushing him back, sending him flying. She was doing this, she was keeping him out of the fight. His eyes bled red while his blood pulsed in his chest. _He needed to rip its heart out, he wanted to tear it open with his fangs and feel the blood in his mouth_. She could not take that moment away from him. She was putting herself and their child in harm's ways. _They were supposed to live_. He was the one who was meant to give his life - he was her mate, the alpha…

He had to get back his wounded pride.

But Kagome was oblivious to his struggles. She was focused on her prey. If she took her eyes off of him for a second, she was afraid he might find a way to slip away. It ended now. He would never take another life, he would never hurt anyone she loved again. This time, her child would have a life and _it_ would die. It was fair. He needed to be punished for all the lives he took.

Now that his hands were off her stomach and that she had a better amplitude of movement, she leaned forward, pressing her forearms against him as well. The more of her skin was in contact with him, the better it was. Again, the familiar sizzling sound echoed through and more of his flesh melted around her. It was nothing; it was a monster. She was peeling away his layers until there was nothing left of him. She would drive him down, push it all out until he was a sack of bones. Rage fuelled her, driving her to take his life. Her power was healing. She was healing away all the darkness inside of him and she would not stop until all light burst through.

He swiped at her, claws sometimes breaking the skin of her arms and causing blood to spill down the length of her limbs. She ignored it all. Also, the light surrounded her was powerful, strong enough to heal away the minor injuries he caused her. He could not win this. He saw her as weak, as the one thing he could always take and control but he was wrong. He was wrong about her the same way everyone was always wrong about her. She was not a puppet, she was not weak and nobody could have control over her unless she said so. And she never gave him permission to destroy and her life. He had to learn, she had to show him what she was.

"KAGOME!"

Her name was screamed and she vaguely recognized the voice as Sesshomaru's but he pushed it aside.

"Die," she whispered, her eyes flickering with pure hatred.

"If I- If I die, _you die with me_."

If she was the one to stand in his way, the one that would prevent him from realizing his goal and his dreams, the promise he made to the kamis, then he would take her with him to the afterlife. That way, at least the dog would lose and he would have her. It was his last futile attempt at getting her.

While she was momentarily distracted by the meaning of his words he snatched his hands upwards and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He did not have much strength left, most of the souls leaving his body, but he focused it all on his hands, begging for the remnants of his people to help him complete his task. And it worked, He saw her struggle to escape his grip but she was unable to do so - especially with her hands merged to his face. He had her. He might not be able to pull away but neither could _she_. A smirk formed on his melting lips and a low, throaty laugh echoed in the vicinity. His death would be her demise and she could not stop it.

Breathing was hard, her throat crushed against his powerful digits. She wheezed, desperate to bring air to her lungs but nothing worked. Her lips remained parted, dry, and losing their color. Her focus was slipping, things becoming blurry the harder he choked her. He should not have that kind of strength left. He should be dying in her arms, not killing her. She promised she would survive this, she promised she would let her child live. _No, no, no. _Panic formed in her eyes while her skin changed color, becoming pale from the lack of oxygen. She needed more power, more strength to push him down and kill him for good. The only problem was, her light was dying out. She could feel it flicker, lessening in power.

She needed more, not less.

"Die, diiie," he said, amusement in his voice.

She was his. Her soul and the child's soul would come with him in the afterlife and he would have her forever.

Forever.

Her, his people, his brother. All of them together.

Kagome thought there was no more air in her lungs, the dizziness clouding her mind. But then, strong arms wrapped around her waist, flushing the rest of the air out of her lungs while the monster's tight grip on her throat remained. She did not have to be fully conscious, she did not have to turn around to know who's warm chest was behind her. _Sesshomaru_. Her weakened mind did not let her wonder how he got to her, what he was doing. She let herself lean into him, sucking off of him the energy she no longer had. His strength transferred to her, her heart swelling while her mating mark painfully pulse on her stomach.

_She would not die_.

As that thought echoed through her head, another surge of power traveled through her. It was more powerful than any of the power she exhibited before. The pink light swallowed the whole vicinity, catching everyone in it's light with her and Sesshomaru at the centre of it. The hands that held her, restricting her air, melted away, becoming nothing more than limp skin. She could see the monster's mouth wide open but she could not hear the sounds. She was deafened by her own light. The only sound pounding in her head was Sesshomaru's heartbeat. The flesh of her own palms burned as she forced all the souls out of his body. More lights than she could count flew around, swirling around her, swirling around the monsters.

Quickly they went up to the sky, leaving his body to collapse on the ground. It shook, trembles traveling through it, jerking it in every direction. _She expected it to fall limp_. It did not. Instead, it exploded.

Flesh and skin splattered around, staining everything in the area. Kagome's face and body was covered with blood and remnants of flesh but she felt none of it. Instead, she focused on what happened; it was dead. She killed it.

The realization forced her to her knees and she wanted to collapse on the ground, her body completely drained. Sesshomaru followed her down and his hold on her kept her straight. His bloody face pressed against her back while he panted. _He thought she was a goner, he thought he lost her. _As he nuzzled his cheek against the skin of her back, he vaguely notice it felt different. He pulled himself away while she breathed heavily in his hold and saw the unthinkable; the mark was gone.

Her flesh was smooth, the spider scar gone forever.

She truly did it; she killed it.

-F-


	36. Epilogue: Chun

**A/N: **There it is. The end. It only took 3 years but it is finally over. I can't thank you all enough for waiting, for reading and for reviewing. Thank you for the awards and thank you for giving me the strength to reach the end. It was one heck of a ride and I'm glad you were all there to share it with me. Thank you for letting me get this plot bunny out and I hope you had fun reading. I hope to see you all in new stories and if not, thank you for being part of this journey!

**Chun: Beginning**

**Firangi**

**Epilogue: Chun**

Red smoke filled the vicinity, filling the lungs of everyone who stood near the vicinity of the fire. All their heads hung low, the lips sealed while they paid respect to their great leader for the last time. The reconstruction of the village began many moons ago and it was nowhere near being completely. However, their esteemed leader could no longer lead them into prosperity. During the night, he gave away his last breathe and past away in his sleep. Most people whispered that he died of a broken heart and that the organ could no longer sustained him. He lived long enough to assure that his people were actually safe from danger. The enemy was truly gone and he could leave in peace.

He had sons who could take after him. He was allowed to depart from this world and join his wives into the next.

Totosai hummed a song of respect for their chief while swirling around a long wooden stick with a string of red fabric attached to it, swinging in the wind. His eyes were locked on Inutaisho's body as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued wrapping him. They were rolling his body in furs, and would not stop until all that could be seen was his head. He was chief, he deserved respect and gifts for his next life. The two sons were quiet as they rolled away their Father, hiding him forever. Once it was completed, Inuyasha was the first to pull away. The next part of the ritual had to be completed by the chief to be; Sesshomaru. He remained kneeling at his Father's side, a corn hidden in his palm. He used his fingers to pry open his Father's mouth and shoved it inside. _Sustenance for the next life_. He would have something to offer once his soul was free.

Then, he stretched out his arm toward the fire. Inside of it was a rock. It had been carved with the symbol of their tribe, waiting in the fire for him to pick it up. He braced himself for the pain as he took it out and then, as per the tradition dictated, he pressed it to his Father's forehead. He felt the rock burn his flesh, the scent disgusting but he remained as he was. It was also burning his own skin but he ignored it; he did not even wince in pain. It would be an insult to his Father. Once he was sure the imprint was there to stay, he took away the rock and put it on his Father's fur covered chest. _His Father could finally leave_. He rose to his feet and backed away from the body.

"Our fierce leader is about to join his wives into the sky. He will be with the kamis and he shall be pleased for he was a fair chief."

The wind blew through Inuyasha's white fabric, the one wrapped around its waist. It was silky and soft and embroidered with shiny jewels; a proper outfit for the death of a King. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, hiding his scar from view. It never healed properly because of the extent of the injuries. There was a permanent hole in his chest, forcing him to round his back and walk like he was crippled. But he was alive. At least, that was what his Father kept telling him whenever he complained about it. Nobody would want him as a mate; he was broken, he was not strong enough. He used to be - hence why he survived, but he could no longer offer a proper protection. Not to a mate, not to pup. He was doomed to live a life alone.

"Inutaisho refused to take another mate and there were no other sisters left to replace his wife. He will be leaving alone. They are waiting for him, waiting to bring him peace." He reached into a brown pottery vase beside him and grabbed a handful of dust that was inside. He then tossed the golden dust unto the body, covering it and causing it to glitter through the sun's rays. "He was kind, he saved us. He might have left us but he did not doom us. Through his loss we gain another leader; _his elsdest son_."

That was Sesshomaru's cue.

A leader's funeral was never just a funeral; it came with the crowning of a new chief. _Him_.

He took a step forward and then another, and another until he was standing between Totosai and his Father's remains. He kneeled to the ground in front of the High Priest, his white cloth dusting off some of the sand surrounding him, and he closed his eyes.

"Our new leader as proved himself already. He regained strength, he retrieved what we thought could never be retrieved. He fought a war for us, he protected our people. And he shall lead us into prosperity."

Totosai grabbed the same dust as before he tossed it upon Sesshomaru's silver strands of hair. The golden dust mixed with the black beads hanging from this tresses, contrasting with their darkness. "We welcome him and accept him as our chief."

"_We welcome him and accept him as our chief_," everyone repeated in unison.

The High Priest bent down again and grabbed another vase. That one was made of pale wood and was much larger than the other. He lifted it up from the ground using both of his arms and hung it above Sesshomaru's head. It casted a shadow upon his face, hiding the brown beads encrusted into the flesh of his cheeks. "_Bask in the blood of our enemy_." And then, he tilted the vase and a dark, clotted liquid poured over Sesshomaru's bed, coating his hair red.

After the death of the monster, they kept him. They dismembered his body, they tore it apart and collected his blood. It was intended for a feast, for the renewal of their village. However, his Father passed away before that could be completed. They found a new, more urgent use of the blood; Sesshomaru's crowning. He began his reign with the death of their enemy and the promise to never let anyone hurt his people that way ever again. It was a promise rotted in blood and it would last forever.

Once the vase was half empty, Totosai straightened it back up. "We also have someone else to welcome. _The Alpha bitch_."

And that was Kagome's cue.

Her feet were bare but her ankles were laced with golden ribbons that wrapped around her flesh all the way to her knees. A white drape was laced around her waist, covering her stomach up to beneath her breasts. Necklaces covered part of her chest but not enough. They shook with every step she took, creating a mirage of colors, almost like a rainbow. Her long black hair was braided and swung over her shoulder. Pearls were glued to her forehead, starting in the middle and going all the way to the tip of her nose. She advanced forward but instead of going towards the Priest, she went towards Inuyasha. She turned her head and look at the child in her arms.

The little girl smiled lifting her tiny arms to try and steal the jewels on her mother's face. A tiny tuff of _black_ locks decorated the top of her head while amber eyes shone deeply with amusement. Kagome's smile grew as she rocked the naked pup in her arms. "Hold Rin," she said as she gave her daughter to Inuyasha. He nodded and carefully tucked the child in his own arms.

Once she confirmed the safety of her child, she went to Sesshomaru's location and kneeled by his side. _A daughter_. Everyone was surprised; everyone expected a boy. But she did not care. She knew it was important to have an heir, she knew a girl could not take over - though her mate could. Regardless, Rin was her personal miracle. The child that should have never been but was and there were no greater gift. The Kamis allowed her to have a child and if she was female, there was a reason for that. And there would be more children - because she could. She could have them. _She was no longer barren or broken._ And there was no longer a threat looming over their heads.

As soon as her daughter was born, Kagome knew what to name her. She was not certain how Sesshomaru would feel about it but he never argued with her about it. _Rin _fitted. It was a way to keep her sister's soul with them. _It was even possible_ that it was Rin herself. Her soul might have found another way to travel. Kagome could not explain it but since the first time she looked into her child's eyes she knew; _She was Rin_.

"We welcome a strong Alpha bitch by our Chief's side. She killed the beast, she rescued us and she has given the tribe a female heir." He moved the vase so that it was above her head instead of Sesshomaru's. "She shall honor us and give the tribe more heir, more children and more prosperity. She unites two tribes and she brings people together."

Her Father was there, standing in front of all his people. This was it; the true unification of their tribes. His daughter was a leader and Inutaisho's son was the chief. The pup born from the two of them held the blood of both side. Nobody could deny their link, nobody could say that one side mattered less than the other. They were one tribe and would be that way forever. It was too late to overthrow it, too late to change it. His daughter did achieve more than he ever thought she could. She was the last one, the weak one, the one who fought him on everything and now, she was the Chief's mate.

"Here is our new alpha bitch." With those words pronounced, Totosai dropped the rest of the blood upon her head, coating her head and her skin with the vile deep red liquid. She remained there, her eyes closed, while Sesshomaru reached out for her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Once it was completed, Totosai put the vase back on the ground. "It is complete."

He took a branch out of the fire and tossed it upon Inutaisho's body, lighting it on fire. Sesshomaru and Kagome got back on their feet and stared at the flames. He was free and he would join his wives into the sky. It was done for him. Now, Sesshomaru held the power and he had to protect his people. He knew one thing; he would be a better leader than the ones that came before his Father. He would not destroy people mindlessly without thinking of the consequences. He refused to let other generations pay for his mistakes. The massacre that happened would never take place again. That monster might have been out of its mind but he would not take any chances.

People began to scatter around, heading towards the feast that followed his newly acquired title. He remained there with Kagome by his side. He heard his brother's quiet footsteps as he joined the couple. Rin was asleep in his arms, carefully tucked against his chest.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as she carefully retrieved her daughter.

"So, when can we expect another girl?" he teased.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Watch your mouth."

"You seem good at producing them, brother."

Kagome shook her head before moving herself between the brothers. Their relationship was better. It would never be great, it would never be what it was but they could speak with one and another. Inuyasha saved her life and Sesshomaru owed him. Also, now that their Father was gone it was simply the two of them. If something happened to Sesshomaru or their child, it would all fall upon Inuyasha's shoulders. Also, Sesshomaru respected his strength; despite the injury, he survived. He pulled through and he lived. Even if he was weaker than before. Kagome did try to heal him once the fight was over but all she managed to do was repair some of it. She did not control it perfectly - but it did save him.

She had hope that one day, she would fix him completely.

"Join the others," he barked as he gestured towards the table.

"Yes, _Chief_."

Sesshomaru ignored the lack of his respect in his brother's voice and focused his attention on his child. He was absolutely convinced she would have been a boy. Then again, when was the last time things went the way he expected them to? He did not mind. Kagome was female and she was the one who took down the monster. She had a hidden strength nobody had ever seen; not even him. She was not the wild weak thing he met a long time ago. She was a strong alpha bitch, one who bore him a strong child - he had no doubt. Plus, things were easier now that her language skills were better. He worked with her and they managed to expand her vocabulary greatly. She used those skills to teach her own people this new language. It was a slow process but it was working.

Her father would not be alive forever and his own was dead. Byakuya was the only one left who spoke the neutral language.

"No fear," she began, her voice less shaky than before. "He feels like a boy."

He arched a silver eyebrow, his mouth twisted as he looked at her, searching for an answer. What did she mean?

She smiled as she nuzzled Rin's face with her nose. "_He_ feels like a boy."

He stared at her face, watching the sparkle in her eyes and then dared to lower his eyes to Rin's face. She was asleep and she was very much a she. Unless she meant…_and his eyes went lower_. He dropped to the ground, his knees absorbing the whole shock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his nose to her stomach. _Yes_. She was with pup. Again. Sesshomaru tilted his head and looked at her.

"I was not sure," she grinned.

"This one will be a boy," he confirmed.

He pressed his lips to her stomach and her smile grew in size.

Despite all the deaths, all the losses, life was possible. They would fix, they would create and take relief into this world of peace. It did not have to be darkness all the time; sometimes, the light breached through. There was no weight on her heart, no pain swirling inside of her chest. She was no longer stuck in her nightmare, and she was holding her child in her arms and carrying another one in her stomach.

And there was her mate, right by her side.

The one she thought she would hate forever.

The one who became her family and allowed her to finally be herself.

This was the freedom she dreamed of all those years.

-The End-


End file.
